THE IVALICE STORM
by Comet Wong
Summary: Peace is harder to maintain than war...Larsa realizes this after forces threaten to bring back chaos unto Ivalice with the help of that blasted nethicite..Who shall help him save Ivalice again?We are Complete! See you in Book 2!
1. Chapter 1: Thereafter

**THE IVALICE STORM**

A joint story by: Comet Wong and Scipio

**Disclaimer: None of the words and events stated within this manuscript are owned by the authors: Comet Wong and Scipio. We would like to remind those whose eyes pass over and read this story that the only thing that is original is the plot. May Galtea watch over you. Faram.**

**CHARACTER COUNTER: 0**

Infant peace stirred by storm, a cleared sky darkened once more.

An age where Magick was commonplace and Airships plied the skies, crowding the heavens…

The heavens, never have my eyes seen such a bright sun shining in the distant east. With each rise comes a new day for Ivalice, a day which ends in the west with no strife or sorrow. Again the people of Ivalice live in a world blanketed by peace.

For years we have waged war against another, for many years were we ruled by those whose judgment have been clouded by avarice, tyranny, and evil. For years we have struggled, for many years we have dreamed.

When the fires of war had ravaged the lands, it was successful in claiming lives which numbered by the hundreds of thousands. There was much hate and there was much anger. And then, when the smoke hade cleared, the fire burning its final cinders and then ailed, we were able to understand fully what had been the precursor of such strife and chaos. It was us, who would have thought, all along.

The Empire was, surely enough, an actor which played a murderous role in the theatre of war, yet the denunciation was not theirs alone. We all were guilty of our own sins. Those sins were seen in war, and the cause of war was our fallibility to our own whims and desires.

We sought power, which man in Ivalice denies this?

The Nethicite bore promise for those who did seek power. It was granted to them, at a price of loss of their sanity and their person, anima clouded by abrasive mist.

Power misused by those whose hearts were too weak to bear it, that, along with Nethicite and the ever fallibility of our person, was surely enough to summon Death mounted on his steed of shadow. Had we allowed our transgressions to escalate beyond our control there would be no time for us to atone ourselves, for by then there would be none who would count themselves among the living.

Be grateful, for I am as well. We have survived to live another day, I pray a peaceful day.

Whatever strife there is which remains, be rid of it! Let us rejoice in this amity which has befallen us!

I, like the so many people in Ivalice spread throughout her nations, am overcome by mirth. Bitter days are spent and gone; there is no more shadow which threatens to infringe the tranquility. The galleasses of war are stilled, for what use are they, or for what purpose are they still kept, I cannot say nor would I fain know.

_Memoirs of Marquis Ondore_

_ Chapter 1: Of the fall of our misery._

**_We would like to extend are deepest thanks to those who read this first chapter. A fanf ic that is not from Middle-earth and the first joint fanfic Comet Wong has made with her beloved brethren. Scipio. We now ask that you review our manuscript with all haste. May Galtea watch over you. Faram._**


	2. Chapter 2: A storm Brews

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 2: A Storm Brews

In the city of Archades, gentries and ardents and vulgars are now mixed with each other, celebrating a much unified society by the new-instated emperor Larsa. The shops bustle with mirth and merchandise, and though there were still occasional racists among those citizens, most of the Archadians grew to get along well, after realizing that peace was what they wanted all along.

Little did they know that all that has been was about to burn down into ashes and thrown away, scattered in the wind. For in a hidden hall inside the infamous Draklor Laboratories, deep within the premises, twelve powerful and influential bodies of Archadia, conspired.

"Ivalice is now in the threshold of infant peace."

"Yet, we are not satisfied."

"Archadia must still rule."

"With our forces, we could."

"And yet what of Emperor Larsa? He will not stand by this."

"As much as Judge Majister Basch."

"Then we remove them from our path to power."

"We will need someone within."

"Judge Magister Zargabath has proven worthy of our trust. He shares the same ideals."

"But what if he refuses to join us? What if holds loyal to Larsa and stands opposition to us?"

"Then we must acquire the trust of a more mercenary individual. The new Judge Majister, Perhaps?"

"How are we sure he will not prove loyal to the boy emperor?"

"There will be no loyalty to Larsa from this Judge Majister. No one rules him but himself. I have personally met him, and you would understand what I tell you if you should also come face to face with him. A cold black heart, he has, and yet, he is not without intelligence. A man that would challenge the late Lord Vayne's cunningness and wit. A man ruled by his brain rather than his heart. A man who will not fail us."

"Then how do you propose we draw him over? If he is as smart as Lord Vayne. Then he might circumvent any argument we may have for him."

"You are not without your little faith, Senator. For unlike Lord Vayne, this Judge Majister can be easily persuaded with the right bribe, or in his case, a heavy purse to supply his needs."

"That will not be hard."

"Indeed. To think, with just a few gil we can change the course of history once more."

"What is that saying? Of which money and evil are interrelated?"

"I believe it went something like, 'money is the root of all evil.'"

"How appropriate."

The conversation among the twelve ended with the ringing of deep laughter, which bounced off the walls of Draklor Laboratories, inaudible to anyone else outside but themselves.

**_This chapter is written in a different style from that of the previous one. We would like to inform that indeed, some of our chapters would be short, for we desire the number of chapters to be many. So it is rightly just that they are short. Though that may be the case, we would still inflict the necessary parts needed to progress this story. Thank you for you kind consideration. Faram._**


	3. Chapter 3: Judges' Banter

**CHARACTER COUNTER:0**

Chapter Three: Judges' Banter

In the city of Arcades, in the highest tower, there lies an office. An office unlike that of any in all Ivalice.

For one, it was not roofed, and barely walled. A sign that the owner was not fond of being cloistered away and hidden from the world. So, he bared himself for his people, and so that he, could see them, high above in his tower.

Arched, glassless windows lined one side of the oval office, book shelves on the other. The marble floors were etched with colorful mosaic tiles, designed with an insignia; two serpents, twisting and coiling each other with their slender bodies, their triangular heads meeting above before the other.

Directly in front of the insignia, there stood a proud, mahogany desk. But unlike the rest of the office, which showed neatness and utilitarian in nature, the desk was littered with parchment, papers, ink bottles and several broken quills. The owner of this desk sat behind it, upon a not-so-comfortable chair. He was however, bent over the desk, his head resting on his arms. Right there, asleep before his work, Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor looked like any fifteen-year old boy, resting after playing his time away. But Emperor Larsa was not any fifteen year old. For three years ago, his eldest brother Vayne Solidor, wreaked havoc, not only to the empire, but to all of Ivalice. Submerged in his pursuit for power and immortality, Vayne challenged even the Gods, and demanded that their fate not be decided by Undying. But this pursuit caused Vayne's humanity, and he had forgone any sort of attachment to his family and to the world. He had become an entity unfeeling and undying, ever-thirsty for power. And as the last surviving member of the House of Solidor, Larsa had to put an end to his brother's tyranny, even though that meant he had to kill him.

And kill him he did. Larsa aided to Vayne's downfall and took to heart the responsibility of righting the wrongs that Vayne did to Ivalice, to clean the stains his brother had smeared arcoss the Empire. That was precisely what Larsa Solidor had been doing the past years, trying to straighten out everything, peace envoys, reinstating the Senate and straightening out loose ends. He had working so hard the past weeks that he hardly got any sleep, which brought such headaches to Judge Magister Basch, a personal bodyguard and longtime friend of the child Emperor.

As the young lord slept soundly on the desk, with a look as if he had not a care in the world, two heavily armored men came in, making such a racket in their armor that it was surprising that Emperor Larsa did not stir.

These two heavily armored men were no ordinary Imperial Hoplites but Judge Majisters, members of an Elite Corps, assigned to protect the House of Solidor at all costs. The only thing that differentiated them from each other was their helmets, designed uniquely for them. These two were also unique for they were the only surviving Judge Majisters from the Great War. Judge Majister Zargabath and Judge Majister Basch.

The two removed their helmets and regarded the sleeping lord with an almost astonished expression. None of them had seen their lord so peaceful since he had taken his position as Emperor.

"He has not slept in a week." Basch muttered gravely looking at the Emperor.

"You have let him do so Basch? I never thought you consented to such matters." Zargabath commented with a raise of his eyebrows.

"What would you have me do?" Basch answered rather defensively. "Emperor Larsa would sooner have me executed than follow my advice regarding his health."

"You should have tied him to the bedpost then, if he was that stubborn. Or do you lack the spine to do so?" there was a smile playing about the judge's lips as he said this.

"Spine doesn't have anything to do with Zargabath. Would you tie the most important man of the Empire to his bedpost if he does not wish to sleep?" Basch said rather firmly, as if annoyed that the older judge was teasing him.

"That's enough from both of you." Interrupted a cool and cultured voice. Their conversation had woken the Emperor when their outrageously noisy armor did not.

"My lord," the two judges bowed immediately in respect as Emperor Larsa stood up and massaged his legs which had grown numb.

The years were not hard on Larsa's features, though the times were. He had grown taller, but still had the youthful look about him. His jet black hair had grown beyond his shoulders. The hairs which had the greatest length were gathered at the bottom of his skull by and they were bound by twine. He had allowed the rest to kink to the sides as it always had.

His style of wardrobe had also changed.

He had forgone the green wool trousers and long puffy tunic for a more mature style of wardrobe. He normally wore a elegantly cut robe in a royal blue color with black silk cuffs and a collar of the same hue that would challenge Marquis Ondore's own clothing. His robe had metal links which were black in color stitched downward and served as the buttons for his robe. On hot days, he would let the whole robe fly free from their links, letting his simple white tunic and trousers embroidered with black thread be seen. But on normal days, such as this day, Emperor Larsa would button his blue robe down, save for the last few links which were left open to let the bottom of his robe fly freely. Women of the empire would call the emperor fashionable, Emperor Larsa called it practicality.

This robe however was not on him, Emperor Larsa had thrown it over his chair when he began to set his paperwork in order earlier that morning and was still there later in the afternoon.

"What service can I do you for gentlemen?" Larsa asked, his voice deeper, his eyes wiser and his mien firmer than when he was twelve. "What has happened that two very important Judge Majisters are reporting to me?" He stood and left his desk, rearranging his sword, the Royal Edge around his belt, which he kept with him at all times.

Behind him, Judge Basch and Zargabath exchanged looks. Larsa spun to face them.

"Has the Senate produced trouble again?" he asked with almost exasperation.

"No, my lord." Judge Zargabath was quick to deny. "At least none too grave that we have news of."

"I would ask the Emperor again for his reason why he reinstated the Senate." Basch intervened quickly, a knowing look in his grey eyes.

"To further the cause of peace and justice throughout Ivalice." Larsa stated simply, a sparkle in his eyes. Basch made an irritated noise, though he tried to hide it behind a cough.

"We have come here to remind the Emperor that the _Alexander_ is ready to set sail for Bhujerba." Zargabath interrupted, changing the subject hastily for he sensed that there was a private joke going in between the two and he did not appreciate being excluded.

"Oh yes, thank you Judge Majister." Larsa prompted, falling into the role of the royal Emperor once again. "The fete in Bhujerba is not only a simple gathering I take it?"

"No, my lord." Basch replied. "Judge Zargabath and I have reason to believe that it would be safe if you leave Archadia for awhile. A strategy to see what will happen if you are not here. Tension is high amongst the halls."

Larsa sighed as he looked out of his glassless arches. "The time I have spent rebuilding this kingdom has not given me the results I have visualized, I fear that my father would not be so lax in this regard, more so my brothers."

"Do not compare yourself with your brothers or father, Emperor Larsa." Basch answered softly. "You are not them, and they are not you. The world would be a lot calmer if people relinquished their envy of others to look within their selves of their strengths. I see a strength in you that none of us have. A kind of strength that is to be admired."

"You flatter me, Basch. I shall not get used to such flattery." Larsa said modestly. "Come! Let us sail for Bhujerba while the wind blows swiftly!" he grabbed his robe and left his office, with the two judges following in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4: The Conniver

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 4: The Conniver

The news that Emperor Larsa was no secret, and though it was silent leaving, no parade to see him off, no official program to wish him good speed, the Emperor's eyes were still there, ever watchful of those who are still searching in vain for a knife to plunge in his back.

Senator Vladimir stood upon the balcony of his abode, staring at the distance, towards the direction of which the Emperor took to go to Bhujerba. He was a hard-faced man, with pale parchment-colored skin that contradicted his beady black eyes. Those eyes were darker than his hair which was graying and those eyes were as unemotional as his jet black cloak which swirled about his shoulders as the wind blew around it. He was the most cunning of the Senators, but the most cautious, yet the greediest. His family had stood in the halls of the Emperor long before the House of Solidor took over with Emperor Gramis. His family was overthrown the years when he was about to be elected as Emperor and his social status and wealth was the only thing that landed him a seat in the Senate.

During Gramis' rule, Vladimir's desire was to take the throne for himself, but now that Larsa sat, he wanted the House of Solidor to crumble in the crushing darkness into the depths of below and for the House of Vladimir to regain their long robbed glory and honor.

He did not like cooperating with others, but the other Senators were as brainless as nannas, and needed a leader to keep them organized and in line. It didn't hurt that their purses were as fat as the roundest cockatrice either. He used them, as much as he could without letting them know and his plans would have been successful were it not for Vayne, who possessed such an unpredictable mind, Vladimir could not counter any plan the late lord had.

But Vayne was dead and his successor was not as smart, as Vladimir liked to believe. He simply rearranged his plans to suffice that of Larsa's downfall. But the Emperor had good friends and strong protectors, so Vladimir needed to break that defense in order to strike. He knew that he could not achieve this at the point of an Archadian blade nor cannonade. He needed brains, and not only his own. He needed a man who would work for him but did not question, a man who thought only of money and nothing else, but a sense of survival.

"A sky pirate." Vladimir smiled to himself. "One who is familiar with our politics. A man born of Archadia."


	5. Chapter 5: Oh Bugger!

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 5: Oh Bugger!

The dust in a tomb would accumulate during the years, leaving almost a blanket as thick as the walls that surrounded it. A tomb which had traps to ward off the hardest of grave robbers so it would not be disturbed save only if the being buried within would rise from the dead. That is not the case with the legendary Tomb of Raithwall.

The dust that enveloped the walls, the ceiling and the floor fell from their comfortable positions to fly about in the air, as the halls echoed with the sound of frantic running, loud slashing and banging and deep roaring mixed with weird sounds of annoyance.

"I quite think we got more than we bargained for here." A cool, calm and collected voice spoke that contradicted with the owner's hands which held a gun, a Folmhaut, which pelted an enemy half-hidden in the shadows. "Remind me again what are we doing here." He asked his companion who held a Sagittarius bow in her hands and was shooting as fast as her legs cut the distance to the exit.

"You were bored." The archer replied just as calmly, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh yes." The gunner agreed. "That was it."

The duo ran as frantically as they could, trying to outrun and dodge the entity that was chasing them. They have been there before, and this same fiend had chased them around the tomb. But in their last visit, they were six and it wasn't that long to stop it. However, this time they were only two, and chances are it was better for them to run than to stand and fight.

The entity that was chasing them was called a Demon Wall, a dark-empowered being as large as the tomb's walls only it was animate and was capable of crushing them down with a powerful swipe of its arms. Previously, the Demon was chained to a wall, thanks to the fact that they had a companion who had the blood to be there. But now that only the two of the six returned to the Tomb, the enchantments binding the Demon to the Wall was set loose and now looked like a great giant spider with the relief of King Raithwall as its face. It was now faster, a lot deadlier and a lot wilder, capable of severing a human body into two, so it would wish it.

"How far are we from the exit?" the man asked his companion, dodging a large piece of the ceiling that had fallen when the Demon Wall rammed a nearby column with its wildly swinging arms.

The archer looked ahead and almost a look as if she saw things he didn't came over her. "We approach it. But there is trouble."

He made an annoyed sound. "There is always trouble. What is it this time?"

But the woman didn't have to answer for the two approached the bridge that connected one part of the tomb with the other. They crossed it earlier when they entered but now, it was almost impossible to get through for the once complete bridge was nothing more than two huge pieces of rubble jutting out from the tomb's wall.

"Tsk." Was all he said. He turned to look at his companion. "Any ideas Fran?"

"Of course." Replied the archer calmly.

"Best get to it then. The beastie comes."

Fran closed her eyes for a few seconds and a green light swirled around her, producing a sturdy thick vine.

"Showing of your new talents I see." The man teased with a cock of his head. He aimed at the oncoming Demon Wall and shot another bullet making an enormous echoing sound across the tomb as it hit its mark.

"Do not be ridiculous." Fran replied promptly. She tied one end of the vine at the tail of one of her Artemis arrows. Flicking her long hair behind her with a shake of her head, she notched the loaded arrow into her bow and aimed high. With a resonate twang, the arrow sliced through the air and embedded itself strongly into the ceiling of the tomb.

Fran strapped her bow at her back and pulled to see if the vine was strong enough to hold any weight.

"Are you ready?"

Fran wrapped one of her arms around the vine and drew back to prepare to swing across. "Let us go." She offered the free arm to her companion.

"All this trouble for a piece of rock." He shook his head as he ran towards Fran, holstering his gun as he did so. "We really should find more uses with our free time Fran." He grabbed her hand and holding unto her, they swung off the destroyed bridge to travel to the other side.

As they swung, the deep chasm below them, the Demon Wall suddenly burst to life once more, running at a greater speed. Seeing that the two adventurers were almost on their way to escape, the Demon Wall unleashed a terrible roar and launched itself in the air as it gave chase.

The man un-holstered his gun and aimed it at the Demon Wall, an amused expression on his face.

"My respects to you, oh Dynast-King." He said and pulled the trigger. The Windslicer bullet cut through the air as the gun recoiled, blasting the once-proud looking statue of the great Dynast-king into the depths of the deep chasm below.

The two landed on the opposite side of the bridge, feeling triumphant and cheerful.

"Have you got the stone?" Fran asked her companion as he dusted his clothes.

He produced it with a mischievous smile on his face. "All of Ivalice would want in possession of this treasure once they know it's real. A price that would suit a couple of old pirates."

"Old?" Fran asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

He smiled at her. "Sorry about that." He pocketed the stone and picked up his Folmhaut. "Let's get out of here; I can here the calls of a fresh bath waiting for us."

Fran was about to reply when a sound came from above. She looked up, her ears pricking.

"That expression is never a good sign." The man replied at her frown.

Before Fran could explain, the tomb echoed with the sounds of cracking and the ceiling suddenly bore a great fissure from the fallen columns the Demon Wall had brought down earlier.

The man quickly grabbed Fran's hand and started to pull her towards the exit.

"Never a dull moment, my life." He commented as the two dodged and sidestepped several large debris, both from the walls and the ceiling.

"Sky pirate." Was all Fran said.

"Fran please."

The woman laughed at his expression, jumping such a height to get over the large fallen wall that blocked their path.

The tomb fell apart around them as they reached the exit. Problem was, the mechanism to bring them outside was smashed by one of the big boulders that had fallen.

"Now this is a problem." Fran stated simply.

"Never say never. "The man replied calmly, shaking his head. He looked across the fallen rock and spotted a window high above them. "Come on." He said, jumping above one fallen boulder to scale him to the top.

"I would think there is an easier way out of here than this, Balthier." Fran said, still smiling but followed Balthier as he climbed the rocks nimbly.

"I could blast the rocks with Majicks, but what fun is there in that?" he replied over his shoulder. Just as he did so, he saw that the tomb was determined to have them trapped inside without leaving, the rocks were falling heavily and it was more difficult for them to scale the rocks now.

"Quickly." He spoke with an urgency that did not lose his calm tone.

The window was in their reach…just a few more rocks to go…

"Jump!!"

Balthier turned back, grabbed Fran's hand and made a running leap towards the window and out.

The sun's rays blasted across their faces, warming them as they left the tomb. Just as they did so, the resonating sound of rock falling and thuds echoing sounded behind them as the duo landed, rolling on the ground to break their fall.

Dust swirled across them, just like what happened inside the tomb when they were still running from that blasted wall.

"Another happy landing if I do say so myself." Balthier murmured as he spat out the dust that he so unfortunately tasted. He made to stand to dust himself.

"Halt!" an order shouted across the sands.

When Balthier stood up, he found his neck exposed to several very pointy and otherwise, annoying weapons. Fran beside him was in the same predicament. The owners of these annoying weapons were none other as the monochromatic armored Imperials.

"Do you see _this _as a problem?" Fran asked over her shoulder to Balthier who bore an irritated and exasperated look.

"Oh bugger."


	6. Chapter 6: Reminisces

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 6: Reminisces

_Rabanastre._ The capital of the kingdom one woman fought so hard to protect. She lost it once, back when the world shrunk around her, enveloping her in a darkness that only she could possibly see. She was alone in that darkness for so long; her father and her beloved had died way before their time and she had suffered a loss so hard to bear. Then… She found friends…in creatures most unlikely. She did not trust them at first, her pride and her will had told her she could fight that battle on her own. But she was human, and humans often find strength in their weaknesses. She sought their help, and in their own way, aided her cause. Without these people, without her "friends", Her Majesty Ashelia B 'nargin Dalmasca she would still be in that darkness, responsible for letting her kingdom to ruin and her people to shadow.

_Three years has passed, but it feels like it has been longer._ Queen Ashelia thought to herself. _What have I done since then?_

She looked towards her beloved Rabanastre, towards the enormous monument just outside the city limits. It was surprising to learn that this monument, though towering and gigantic in scale, stood at a great distance from the royal palace.

The queen remembered that just a few years back, she was standing on top of that tower, was known as the dreaded Archadian sky fortress Bahamut and fought for the freedom of her homeland. She remembered the fear that gripped her heart, the dread that filled her when the enemy seemed too great to defeat, but she also remembered her strength and her will, and that along with her allies, did she succeed.

Ashe often wondered where those allies were now. She had lost track of them a year after the Restoration. It was strange. Two of those allies called her capital home, yet she could not find them. Could not, or would not, she did not know.

For in her heart, Queen Ashelia feared that her brash actions to lead her people to safety would come back to haunt her. She admitted that the path she took to victory was not one her family was familiar with. She had chosen to bear shame to give hope to Dalmasca. She was simply herself.

_I am queen now. _Ashe told herself. _Surely, they would understand that?_ She repeated the question whenever the guilt of ignoring the once she called friends haunted her. Arguments of her neglect would often come to her whenever these thoughts occur.

_I do not ignore them completely. _She would say firmly._ I correspond to Emperor Larsa frequently enough._ True, a week does not go by without the two rulers taking advice from each other.

But another voice would firmly argue to her argument: _What about the others? What about Vaan, Penelo, Fran, Basch and Balthier? What about them? Larsa was not with you all throughout your journey. They were. They remained by your side._

Ashe would frown in these thoughts and therefore created a disposition of anger and annoyance to those people who served her.

These thoughts were the ones that stumbled upon her mind as she stared out towards Bahamut. And sure enough, a messenger who bore a missive was a little hesitant to hand out the message to her when he saw her visage.

"Y-your Majesty." The messenger spoke uncertainly.

Ashe spun, her sandy brown hair following her movements. "Yes, what is it?"

"I bring a message from the Marquis Ondore."

"From the Marquis?" Ashe could not hide her surprise. "I hope these are not tidings of ill-fate." She accepted the tightly furled scroll bearing the seal of Bhujerba and exhibited her uncle's slanted writing.

"I believe it is not, your Majesty." The messenger spoke with more confidence seeing that the Queen was not as hot-tempered as she looked. "I believe he sent me to remind you of the coming fete with all the representatives of Ivalice present."

"Ahh, yes…I have seemed to forgotten it." She deigned indifference, but for true, if the messenger had not arrived she would not have remembered the fete at all. "Thank you squire, tell Marquis Ondore that I shall arrive within the fortnight."

"As the Queen commands." The messenger bowed and left.

The Queen stared at the message as the squire left her office. She unfurled the message, smiling at the handwriting of the uncle that had helped her in more ways than one to regain all that was lost by her family.

_My beloved niece,_

_Kvastam!_

_You know as well as I, that I am not fond of letter writing._

_However, you must commend that an old man has decided to make his presence known to a young woman of power._

_I am writing not only as your uncle, but as the Marquis of Ondore as well. For knowing you, you have already forgotten that a fete to celebrate the peace that has blanketed our dear land Ivalice will be celebrated in wondrous Bhujerba._

_I hope that you accept this invitation, not only as a relative but as the Queen of Dalmasca. For I need not remind you, any strife between our lands would no less destroy the peace. I would like you also to attend for I have news that you have toiled greatly for the previous years and I think it is time for you to acquire a bit of rest._

_You need not worry that you shall be stuck in boring ceremonies full of "stuffy old people" as you once said to your father of these fetes, for I have reason to believe that Emperor Larsa shall come too and that you are friends._

_Come to Bhujerba, my niece. You shall not be disappointed. Your family would not like it if you locked yourself up too long._

_May Galtea watch over you. Faram._

Ashe could not help but laugh as she finished her letter. Indeed, it was quite a surprise to discover that her uncle had a sense of humor, judging by the way he wrote his letter.

She looked out the window again. Should she go?

"Why not?" she asked out loud. "Surely, I can not lose anything if I go."

_Yes, this trip should do me some good._ She added to herself now._ In fact, I believe it is time that I invited a couple of "friends" along. To repay them for all the good they have done for me and for Dalmasca. I am sure Uncle Harim would not mind._

And with that resolution, she called for her handmaiden, Ada.

"I make for Bhujerba." She declared a matter-of-factly. "Inform the Knights of my plans, and please get me General Artorio."

Minutes later, the Commander of the Dalmascan Knights stood before her Majesty Queen.

"Lord Artorio, make ready, for we leave Rabanastre in two days, for Bhujerba."

"Will we travel alone, my queen?"

Queen Ashelia smiled brightly this time, a sight to the commander. "As a matter of fact, no, Commander. For along with your preparations, I need you to find two friends of mine. A hunter and his partner. They go by the names Vaan and Penelo."


	7. Chapter 7: Unwelcome Summons

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 7: Unwelcome Summons

As the sun rose, slowly smoothening out the rough edges of the night and surely baking the earth of Ivalice, forces beneath stirred. All was quiet at the moment of suspension. It was like someone holding his breath before the plunge, or like the quiet before the storm. Beneath something stirs, and no one can hear it.

"One year, five months, four weeks, three days, two hours and a minute." a young moogle told himself as he clambered out of bed that morning. He had begun this mental calculation ever since he knew his dreams were no longer troubled by screams and fears. Ever since he knew he and others like him were free of the bonds that that monster had unconsciously wrapped around them. Ever since the Wyrmgod Yiazmat was felled and they were free.

"One year, five months, four weeks, three days, two hours and two minutes." he mused as he put on his signature green velvet jerkin and made sure his pompom was straight.

He was a moogle of dignity, a pride now amongst moogles; a legend. For it was he who accepted into his clan the heroes who had freed him from his shackles of despair. He was Montblanc, the leader of Clan Centurio.

Montblanc left his quarters to go about the clan hall, still pursuing his mental calculation as he went. He was not surprised to see a Nu Mou, probably the only one who belonged in the clan already awake and greeting the sun. Beside him on his perch by the windowsill was a woman with long ears, a Viera. What more this Viera was a wood-warder, one who belonged to the elite warriors of her kin. But outside the wood, she was a mystery.

Montblanc nodded to them brightly, for they were the oldest members of the clan and his most trusted advisors. The Viera, known as Kjrn, with her chestnut colored skin knew remarkable battle techniques was reputed often as a pessimist, while the Nu Mou, known as Makenro'h, knew often were the marks were and provided information to the clan's hunters.

"How fares the day kupo?" Montblanc asked when he completed his rounds of Centurio Hall and proceeded to his favorite spot on the balcony.

The Nu Muo's eyes seemed to sparkle a little before giving a reassuring look at the Clan leader. "The days are getting brighter and brighter thanks to the final defeat of that Wyrmgod, Montblanc."

The moogle smiled. "Well yes, that I admit, kupo. More people are coming to Clan Centurio now that its demise has spread. Pretty soon we are going to be in need of new recruits."

"If new warriors are to join and they have the same potential as our master hunters, then Clan Centurio will indeed see a Golden Age." Kjrn replied.

"You are right, kupo." Montblanc agreed. "But I for one think the Golden Age has already arrived."

"Where are our hunters by the way Montblanc?" Makenro'h asked leaning heavily on his staff.

"They will come at the sun's third hour."

With that he looked over to the clan hall's doors and waited patiently for his loyal hunters to come and report of their journeys. "One year, five months, four weeks, three days, two hours and fifty-two minutes."

xoxoxo

"I bring word from Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, her royal Majesty." announced a very important-looking messenger to the clan leader.

"Oh, from the queen?" Montblanc asked excitedly. "Tell it to me please kupo. Go on."

The messenger bowed. He had arrived that afternoon, after searching in vain for the two people his queen was summoning for. He had a long time to look for it seemed that these two people were famous ones and therefore prone to have impersonators. He had just come away from a seeq who declared he was the hunter who killed Yiazmat when he heard a tip that a barkeep from the Sandsea may know of Vaan the master hunter and his partner, Penelo.

Tomaj had been helpful once he made sure the messenger was indeed from the queen. He had sent him to this place, one he hadn't seen before, but was given entry once his seal was verified.

"'I am looking for Vaan and Penelo. Please tell them I expect them at the Palace tomorrow at noon. It is the utmost urgency.'" the messenger replied monotonously.

"That is all kupo?" Montblanc peered at the messenger with his green eyes.

The messenger bowed again as confirmation,

"Very well." replied moogle. "Unfortunately, Vaan and Penelo have not come yet. The mark back in Sochen Cave Palace must really be a challenge. Though after the Hellwyrm, I don't know what other evil may lie there…" Montblanc trailed off, his eyes misting with what seemed like pride. Then he shook his head, fluffy ears and all and smiled at the messenger.

"I shall pass on the message and make sure they get there in time tomorrow, kupo." he continued. "Moogle's honor."

Again the messenger bowed but he took his leave not after.

"Oh dear." mused Montblanc as he stared after the messenger when he left through the clan doors. "How shall I tell the queen that I haven't heard from them all week?" he paused thoughtfully and looked over to the advisors.

Kjrn cocked her head to one side as if stating the obvious. "The paths of war are treacherous, they may not return."

The Nu Muo on the other hand, merely shook his head. "The sun shines on their arrival."

Before the other two rabbit-look-alikes could ponder his words, the front doors opened with a bang, which was followed by a number of cheers. Montblanc prepared a sincere smile of welcome as he opened his hands in a gesture.

"Vaan! Penelo! Welcome back!"

The two hunters waved their hands in return. Few people would recognize the two as the best hunters of Clan Centurio with an Order of Ambrosia each as their ranking.

For the two hunters were very young indeed. One, the male, had dusty blond hair that fell in locks about the either side of his face. Enamel-blue eyes stared and sparkled with modest glee and he rubbed the back of his neck consciously at the cheers. He was dressed in light armor, but his weapon seemed that it was of tremendous strength. It was a great sword, strapped across his back. The legend was he had found it in the depths of the Ridorana Cataract: The Ultima Blade. He was Vaan, once called Ratsbane, but now a renowned Wyrmslayer.

His companion, a young woman was also dressed lightly, in robes that danced across her calves, which revealed her knee-high boots. She also wore an iron-breastplate, etched with the insignia of the clan. A belt was strapped across her waist that held her weapons, a dagger and a ninja sword, the Danjuro and the Yagyuu Darkblade. Her light blonde hair was styled almost childishly, with two braids on either side of her head, which did its purpose of keeping locks away when battling. Her hazel eyes sparkled and she smiled at everyone as she tried to keep her giggles at her companion's obvious discomfort. Penelo was her name.

These were the pride and joy of Centurio. Montblanc knew the two of them were not alone when they defeated the Yiazmat, but they were the only ones who accepted the offer of staying with the clan after the marks were defeated. The rest, the moogle knew, had paths of their own, so he did not press the matter when they politely declined.

After the cheers had died down, and Montblanc invited the two to dine with him for lunch, did the moogle tell the message that was sent. The clan leader expected the two to be delighted at the news and become excited in visiting the queen, but he did not expect the two to exchange doubtful looks and frowns of displeasure.

"What is the matter, kupos?" Montblanc asked, looking from one hunter to the other.

Vaan folded his arms and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. Penelo looked at him, expecting him to be the one to say it, but he seemed intent on studying the ceiling so she sighed and looked at Montblanc.

"Vaan and I are uneasy about this message." she stated simply. Montblanc cocked his head in question.

"Ashe, I mean Queen Ashelia, has not contacted us since the day of her coronation. We are uneasy for we believe she would never truly look for us now for help. She has other subjects for that." Penelo added.

"Yeah, it's not as if she owes us anything does she?" Vaan asked, failing completely to hide the bitterness in his tone. Penelo sighed and looked sympathetic. Poor Vaan. It had been he who first offered help to the princess back when she was still a member of the Resistance. They were even close to saying they were going to be friends through life with all the experiences the shared, But when she was crowned queen, they didn't hear from her anymore.

Not that they needed anything material from Ashe, but Penelo knew that the two of them would have liked it if Ashe had at least inquired after them.

But it seems that royalty has advantages and this was one of them. Penelo knew it was a lot harder for Vaan, for it seemed he did like her a lot.

"Don't worry kupo." Montblanc said cheerfully. "I believe people do sometimes remember their true friends in the end. Her Royal Majesty perhaps has just learned it. Besides, it wouldn't hurt if you visited the queen either."

Penelo nodded, convinced, but when the two of them looked at Vaan, he bore a look of such resentment; Penelo feared he would not agree in visiting Ashe.

In the end, Vaan gave a sort of frustrated sigh and agreed that they were going to visit Ashe, just to see what she wanted and not look like they were promising her anything.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fete

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 8: The Fete

"We are approaching Bhujerba, my lord." Judge Zargabath announced to Emperor Larsa, who was standing and admiring the view the _Alexander_ was giving him. "Blue skies and fluffy clouds that place is," he muttered almost to himself. Behind the Judge Majister, Judge Zargabath was surprised to hear the chuckle of the boy-Emperor.

"You do not like Bhujerba, Judge Majister?" Emperor Larsa asked him looking at the older judge with bright sparkling eyes.

Judge Majister bowed apologetically. "I have no love for that place, my lord."

"May I ask why?"

The judge straightened up and looked beyond the windows of the airship. "Too many memories that should be forgotten."

Larsa followed his gaze. "I too have memories there. But fleeting and very brief." He looked at the judge. "Perhaps you should have asked that you should not have come, Judge Majister Zargabath, if Bhujerba disturbs you so."

The Judge Majister shook his head. "The matters of duty come before anything else, my lord."

Emperor Larsa nodded reluctantly. "Well yes, it seems so. Duty comes before family, heart and anything else." He proceeded to look at the window again towards the view that had cheered him up earlier. " How I wish it were different," he added musingly.

It was the Judge's turn to look curiously at the emperor behind the helmet, for that was how far he could go. The Emperor's feelings were his own lest he chose to share them. The emperor, meanwhile promptly shook his head as if trying to drive away the thoughts from his head.

"Pay no attention to me, Judge Majister. I dare not destroy the very purpose of this visit, which by all, means peace and relaxation."

The Judge Majister bowed again as the emperor proceeded to the airship command's center, now completely ignoring the view. The judge began to wonder indeed if Larsa had consented to go to Bhujerba in the first place, when Archadia was still in tenterhooks despite the appearances and cooperation of the people. Zargabath, for one knew that there were still forces at work whether inside Archadia or out. He had developed this kind of sense after years of serving in the Archadian Empire. He feared that whatever these forces are, they would strike when they least expected it, or worse when they were least prepared. It would do them well to be alert.

"I suggest you take the advice of the emperor, Zargabath." interrupted the deep voice of Judge Majister Basch.

The other heavily armored judge majister walked over to him. Basch was patrolling the Alexander along with few of the members of the Order of the Tournesol, the elite group of Emperor Larsa. His bodyguards, for lack of a better word.

"What are you going on about Basch?" replied Zargabath not kindly. "I would be displeased if I am to find out that you have been listening to conversations that are not yours to intervene."

"You are not without your dry wit, Zargabath." was all Basch said as he moved away.

Before the elder judge could ponder upon the cheerful mood Basch had suddenly acquired, Bhujerba came into view and no speech was spared as they docked.

Emperor Larsa stood up from his seat as the Alexander prepared to land. Already he could see the white head of the Marquis preparing to greet him and the Imperial party. He straightened out his blue robes as he followed Zargabath towards the exit. He could feel Basch about to come and straighten out some creases in his clothes that he might have overlooked but Larsa had moved out of his reach before he could do so. The Emperor was fifteen, yes, but he would not have an older man act as his mother in situations such as these. With a smile at the thought, Emperor Larsa prepared to greet the welcoming committee with the usual pleasantries.

XOXOXOXO

"_Kvastam!_ I bid you welcome Emperor Larsa,"

The young emperor's feet barely left the ship when he was greeted by these words. Marquis Halim Ondore looked very much the same. Time still has not taken its dreadful toll upon his physicality. Though the Marquis's hair was a shady gray-white, and his face was occasionally lined with cares, the Marquis looked years younger than his real age.

Of course, those made Larsa feel younger than he really was. He bowed towards the Marquis, almost reverently, and he felt his people around him do the same.

"It is always a pleasure to visit this city of clouds and skies, Marquis."

"I trust there was no trouble on your way?" Ondore proceeded to ask as he led the young Emperor towards his estate.

Larsa shook his head in reply. "I traveled in good hands." he gestured over to the two armored men behind him. The Marquis followed his hand and nodded towards the two judges as he saw them.

"Ahh yes. I should not have worried at all then."

The two continued to exchange pleasantries and such as they entered the Marquis's halls. Emperor Larsa listened a while, and tried to keep his mind towards the conversation that they were sharing and the surroundings he was in. However, he was still oblivious to the grandeur of the Marquis's halls, the very same in which he used to marvel upon back when he was younger and under the watchful eye of the late Judge Majister Ghis.

He was oblivious to the halls, which were long and wide and filled with warmth and sparkling lights. Emperor Larsa ignored the mighty pillars that upheld lofty roofs, and the bright sunbeams that fell in glimmering shafts from the eastern windows. He could not remember that the floor was paved with stones of many hues; branching runes and strange devices that intertwined beneath ones feet. Emperor Larsa moreover, did not look as the others saw now that the pillars were richly carved, gleaming brightly with gold and brilliant colors.

Such wondrous halls should not have been slighted by anyone, lest their thoughts were so preoccupied, that they could no longer see or think of anything but that which has remained in their thoughts. Such was Larsa. The questions that were plaguing his mind came out just as when the Marquis asked if Larsa would like to retire or rest.

"If I may be so bold, but did my party arrive too early from other guests? I have not heard you mention them at all."

The Marquis started. He had perceived that the young Emperor had only been pretending to listen to his conversation since he had arrived, so it came as a surprise to hear he had not mentioned other guests.

"All have responded warmly to my invitation, Emperor. Most have arrived a few hours before you. However, I must beg your pardon that you cannot meet them until later, when the fete has really begun."

"Oh, of course." Emperor Larsa tried to hide his disappointment, which he did also partially. He looked behind him, where his two faithful judges stood unceasingly.

"It seems we would have to wait a while before we have some fun, gentlemen."

Zargabath bowed in reply, but Basch cocked his helmet head and said,

"I already am, your Excellency."

Larsa smiled and looked back at the Marquis. "It seems that I shall take up on your offer, Marquis. It would be a shame if I do not have the strength to stay up later at the feast."

The Marquis merely smiled and bid his servants to escort the Emperor and his company to their rooms.

xoxoxox

Celebrations in Bhujerba usually go up to midnight and beyond. Since this fete was a celebration of peace, everyone was looking forward to the events. Fireworks displays, public plays and tours of the mines had been going about a month before this fete was to happen.

To some however, this fete was a time of crisis. Queen Ashelia Dalmasca, her royal Majesty, sat on the tub of water, brooding silently. She had scrubbed most of the fatigue of the journey and bathed herself in some fragrant soap her room had to offer. She was rinsing herself in the tub. It would taste a lie to her if she said she was not dreading this fete more than anything else. Maybe, if she stayed in the tub all night, she would catch a cold, which was probably ridiculous since one of her handmaidens would come and fetch her. With a sigh, she stood up and stepped away from the tub, wrapping herself around a fluffy towel.

_To think a woman of my power would get so nervous at situations like these._ She thought begrudgingly. Walking out of the bathroom, she was more than a little relieved that her handmaidens had not returned yet. She had sent them away on an errand so she could have some time for herself and have a little privacy.

She hated gatherings such as these, no matter how good-intentioned they were. She could not understand it herself. Women of her age should be looking forward to fetes and balls and looking for men to flirt with it. But she knew she was not like any other woman of her age. She was a queen.

Barefoot and wrapped only in a towel, Queen Ashe made her way towards the magnificent four-poster bed in the middle of her quarters. She had to admit, she could tell her uncle Halim made a real effort to have her room feel like her own though she might not be home. The Marquis had been like a real father and as doting as an uncle should be, before and after her father died.

The room was furnished with perfectly polished dark cherry furniture. The rugs were thick and patterned in roses, the same flower that adorned the lovely wallpaper. Vases filled with fresh tea roses scented the room, and the moonlight streamed in the wide windows draped in plain pink curtains that didn't hinder the fresh air too much to enter and cool the room.

Draped across the bed was her gown for the evening. It was more extravagant than she would have liked, with pearls and diamonds stitched in the skirt and in the sleeves, but she could do no more than complain.

_A royal should never complain._ Echoing the words of her late father back when she was a little girl and got caught fidgeting in her ritual frocks. Her husband years later, Prince Rasler had said the same thing when her wedding dress itched in more places than one. Ashe sighed again as she remembered the last conversation she had had with him.

It only happened five years ago, but to her it felt like an age had passed since that had happened. She had been young, yes, but contrary to what others had believed, she had loved Rasler despite it being an arranged marriage. He had been so kind and understanding, even offering up the chance for her escape if she had not wanted to marry him because of duty. That made him all the more loveable to her. But it also made his passing more difficult to accept. He had been her protector, her guardian, and her husband. To have him stripped away from her after such a short time together had been too much too endure.

_I never even said that I loved you, Rasler._ She whispered touching the gauzy but beautiful blue fabric, his favorite color. _If you were here now, I wonder what you say?_

Turning away from the dress, she made to close the windows, trying to shake Rasler's thoughts at least for tonight. She would not be caught with puffy eyes at this fete. Not when so many were watching her.

"My lady?" those two words brought her back to reality.

Closing her eyes, she said to herself,_ I should enjoy myself tonight. No matter what that costs._

xoxoxoxo

"Come on Vaan, stay still!" Penelo scolded gently, like an older sister to a sibling as she tried to make him stay still long enough to fix his shirt cuffs properly.

"Aww, come on Penelo. I wouldn't have agreed to this trip anyways if you haven't begged me in the first place. " He argued frowning. He hadn't worn a shirt in twelve years.

Penelo sighed. "Look the sooner you look okay to me, the sooner I can go and change my own clothes. What I don't understand is why you insist in NOT wearing any decent clothes for something as formal as this. I would have thought you have grown a brain at least Vaan." she said looking at him mischievously.

Vaan rolled his eyes. Penelo had insisted in overlooking his changing of apparel after they had made sure Ashe would not need them again. He didn't get her. He was twenty years old for moogle's sake; he didn't need someone to change him.

"Okay, okay already." He said, relenting. "Just get on with it so I can go."

Penelo looked at him as she attacked his dusty blond hair with a wet comb to keep it locks away from his eyes. "Why are you in a hurry all of a sudden?"

To her surprise, Vaan did not meet her gaze, and instead looked up at the ceiling of his room. "Nothing." He said rather dismissively.

Penelo continued to peer at him curiously, but she shook her head and proceeded to do what she was previously doing.

"There!" she gushed like a mother who just recently tidying up her child into something he didn't want. "You're all done."

Vaan peered down at his white pristine shirt, embroidered with red thread in an elaborate design at the cuffs and collar and his trousers a warm mahogany brown. Penelo looked at him with a smile on her face, glad that he finally got rid of those stupid armguards at least for the night.

That smile was still on her face as she closed the door to leave Vaan alone. It was a feast after all, she had to look her best. It was too bad her best had to have some obscure gown she couldn't possibly wear. The smile on her face fell when she thought of a certain boy-emperor's reaction if she appeared looking really stupid in a puffy old gown.

XOXOXOXO

"Queen Ashelia, what an honor it is to see you once again." Emperor Larsa spoke in his most cultured voice as he bowed before the Queen of Dalmasca. Here he was, finally, at the fete Bhujerba hosted, music was playing, people distributing drinks and food, and he was still dressed like an Archadian. His robes were a nice spring green, with a darker shade of the same color as its cuffs. He was forced to wear gloves, as Archadian culture demanded, and his under tunic and trousers had to be made from the most expensive silk. Normally, he didn't care about such details of livery and finery and normally he wouldn't be so disturbed of how he looked, but he would be lying if he didn't pick out such clothes to impress those people who so underestimated him.

"Emperor Larsa, I see you did manage to get away from your desk at least." The queen answered, a twinkle in her eye as she returned his bow with a curtsy.

"If I was capable, your highness, Judge Majister Basch would not be here with me." He gestured behind him, at Basch, who had abandoned his heavy armor, for something more worthy of a feast.

_Basch hasn't changed much._ Ashe noted to herself, as the older man came and bowed before her. _Still stiff and formal, still a bit rough and aloof._

"You have not visited Dalmasca for a long time now, Judge Majister." Ashe remarked with a warm smile. "I was starting to think you have forgotten about it."

"My apologies, your Majesty." Was the only thing he said, and proceeded to go behind Larsa again, prepared to fulfill his job as a bodyguard.

The two rulers proceeded to talk about what had happened between their two countries since their last correspondence. Larsa indeed seemed troubled about an underground strife that has been going on between the Bureaus and the Senate.

"I fear the Senate is still not convinced Archadia should not solely rule Ivalice. Though they say nothing to me, I believe that something is being planned to make such things happen." He voiced most regrettably to Ashe, one of the few people he could ever tell his fears.

"That is most grave." Ashe replied. "However, the Senate has not done anything yet have they?"

"Nothing that should be called to attention. But that is what I am most apprehensive. The Senators are cunning, but I believe they are not truly evil or selfish men. Perhaps, once we sort out the misunderstandings between the Bureaus and the Senate all shall be well. I believe that is the key and there should be nothing that could cause such deep strife between them. The Senate after all is the founders of the Three Bureaus."

Queen Ashe nodded agreeably. "Yes, I believe so too. I do not think those men want another war, when they themselves have seen what it could do not only to outside forces but to their own homeland. There should be no need of war now. Rozzaria has finally calmed down after appeals of treaty both from within and outside."

Emperor Larsa took a sip of his wine as he nodded. "Al-Cid Margrace has been most helpful when I visited the Rozzarian capital. He has the same views as the rest of us."

Queen Ashe smiled at him reassuringly. "We shall not talk of such bleak matters now, shall we Larsa? I am most anxious to enjoy this visit, away from such matters at the moment."

Emperor Larsa smiled back. "I am indeed pleased you are the first to say it, your Majesty. I would not have the heart to do so myself." He placed his glass upon the table and offered his hand to Ashe as he detected the music playing a delightful tune.

"May I have this dance, your Majesty?" he asked most gallantly though his eyes were all merriment.

"I would be most pleased, Excellency." Ashe replied with just as much merriment in her eyes as she accepted his hand.

XOXOXOXO

Penelo walked among the guests, trying not to look too conspicuous. Vaan was out there somewhere; he had found some food and had complained about starvation so she left him alone to fend for himself.

She tugged at her skirt nervously as she narrowly avoided a Bhujerban courtier with her escort. She looked at the dance floor. Everywhere had glittering people who wore such beautiful gowns and carried themselves so well. Here she was, a renowned hunter for Chocobo's sake but couldn't walk properly in a ball gown?

Sighing in frustration, she grabbed one of the glasses of wine a walking servant was carrying on a tray and walked about, one hand gathering up her skirts the other sipping a bit of wine and trying desperately to belong in that room.

XOXOXOXO

"Basch!" a high-pitched feminine voice called to him just as he was sampling a bit of roasted cockatrice he had seen Zargabath get. He turned, hastily putting the fork back at its plate, just as a young woman came bounding eagerly towards him.

"Lady Penelo." He bowed politely, a small smile on his face, but his mind was not registering her presence here. "I was not informed you were here."

Penelo gave him a brief hug before looking at him intently. "Nobody told me you were also coming. How are you?"

"Fine and alive Lady Penelo." He answered.

She beamed at him. "Come on Basch. You and I know that I will never be a 'Lady'. So just call me how you used to call me back then. "

Basch's reply was a nod. "Are you here with Vaan?" he inquired.

"Now you are talking." Penelo said eagerly. "I was afraid you would still be that Basch I met. Anyways, Vaan is fine. He's somewhere over there I guess." She added pointing behind her.

"Is he a sky pirate then?" the judge asked a more prominent smile on his face now.

Penelo nodded happily. "At least he is in his free time. " She then told him about their current jobs with Clan Centurio.

"I see that Montblanc did at least manage to recruit some of those who fought Yiazmat. You're placement there must bring in more customers."

"I never thought about it that way." Penelo answered thoughtfully. "But I'm fine with it. So, do you want to see where Vaan went? I'm sure he's got loads to tell you."

The Judge Majister looked behind him, at his full plate, almost regrettably, before following Penelo at the direction she went.

XOXOXOXO

Vaan was sitting down, half-hidden behind a potted plant staring at the dancers at the dance floor. His eyes were on a certain couple that seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

Queen Ashe was smiling and laughing with Emperor Larsa as they glided merrily across the room. Vaan tried his best to still the twangs of unidentified emotion that struck his heart. Thankfully, a distraction came in the form of Penelo dragging an obvious conscious Basch with her.

"Vaan, look!" she greeted cheerfully. "Look who I found lurking around the food?"

Vaan laughed at this unexpected side of Basch as he stood up and turned his back on the dance floor. "Hey, Basch. How you've been?"

"Aside from leaving a good piece of cockatrice back at my table Vaan, I'm fine." Basch replied good-naturedly.

Vaan and Penelo laughed appreciatively at this display of humor Basch had rarely displayed.

"I'm glad that you're doing well Basch." Vaan replied squeezing Basch's meaty shoulder heartily. The two continued to talk about small things until Vaan presently asked the older man of his reason why he was at the fete. When Basch replied that he was here because of duty.

"Emperor Larsa has been invited to this fete and as such, I was obliged to come as well."

"What?" Penelo asked suddenly. " Larsa's here?" she asked with more interest than she was supposed to imply, resulting to Basch and Vaan to look at her curiously.

"I-I m-mean, Emperor Larsa is here?" Penelo repaired awkwardly, blushing furiously.

Vaan continued to look at her most curiously, but Basch thankfully continued on the subject at hand, in attempt to steer the attention away from Penelo's obvious embarrassment.

"This fete is more than just a meeting of old friends." he remarked and Vaan was forced to look at him.

"Yeah, I kinda got that. I mean, peace is everywhere now right? So what's with all this formalities?" Vaan replied.

Basch was watching the dance floor at Emperor Larsa, his eyes never going astray. "I know that the matters I am about to disclose are the utmost important to the Emperor, and if you were different people, I would not say. But I trust you, and more importantly, Emperor Larsa trusts you."

Vaan and Penelo exchanged looks of curiosity. Why the sudden change of tone?

"Basch, no matter what it is, I don't think you should be telling us here. " Penelo replied.

Vaan nodded his agreement. "There are too many ears, and maybe some of them are not as friendly as ours."

Basch flickered his gaze toward them gratefully. "I knew you would say that. Thank you for not disappointing me."

Vaan looked shocked now. "What was that, a test?"

Penelo looked at him disbelievingly. "And here we thought you trusted us!"

Basch gave nothing short of a brief chuckle in reply.

Penelo tugged at Vaan's shirtsleeves. "Come on Vaan, let's go dance. I don't want to stay here if Basch will continue to throw tests at us out of the blue." she had a frown in her lips but her eyes sparkled cheerily as she dragged Vaan into the ballroom floor looking back at Basch as she did so.

Basch smiled again. Those two were the youngest of their party two years ago. They were good warriors and loyal to their causes. He was grateful that he had friends like them. The Judge Majister had not mention his uneasiness in the capital to anyone. Whispers and rumors went around as often as the winds, but there were certain rumors that remained in the air, refusing to stop. Basch feared that those rumors were true and that he would be powerless to stop it. That was why he was not enjoying this feast as the others were. He was on his guard and if anybody needed to be, it was he.

XOXOXOXO

Penelo and Vaan danced among with the other guests, hidden in the view of Emperor Larsa and Queen Ashe.

"Hey Penelo." Vaan interrupted the thoughts of Penelo whose mind was presently someplace else. Vaan had to repeat her name two times before she looked at him startled.

"What is it?"

Vaan smiled at her. "You have been distracted since Basch mentioned Larsa was here." It was not a question. Penelo on the other hand felt a blush creeping up her cheeks once again.

"What do you mean Vaan?" she pretended innocence.

Vaan peered closely at her eyes. "Don't worry. I won't tell anybody."

Penelo felt that her blush might as well told anybody what Vaan meant. " Come on Vaan, we're not kids anymore. You don't have to pretend to trick me into telling things I don't know about."

Vaan was grinning now. "There is no need to be so hostile about it."

Penelo slapped him sharply at the arm as they turned in time with the music. "Vaan!"

Vaan laughed merrily, enjoying the time now more than he was a while ago. Then a distraction came to blow his enjoyment out of the window.

"Penelo?" a masculine voice said behind Vaan that made Penelo stop in her tracks.

Vaan smiled at Penelo in a devilish way before turning to the speaker. Emperor Larsa and Queen Ashe were standing behind them, poised also in a middle of a dance step. Larsa had a smile on his face. Vaan was sure that Penelo herself was blushing again.

However he was not paying attention to what Penelo was about to say to the boy-emperor. His eyes, though he despised them for not having more control was looking more at his dancing partner than at the Emperor.

Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca was dressed exactly like the queen she was supposed to be. Dressed in a pale blue gown that showed off her shoulders despite the string of pearls that wound around her upper arms and her shoulders. The skirt itself was semi-transparent, Vaan could barely help staring at the fabric that danced across her legs which was barely hidden by the floor-length skirt. Her sandy brown hair caught the lights above and was styled simply yet became her, especially since she wore the circlet of the queen. The circlet reminded Vaan of who she truly was, an older woman for sure, but also a woman who was severely socially above him. He turned away to greet Larsa.

Larsa himself looked like the Emperor. Unlike Vaan however, he did not fidget or fuss over his shirts. "Hey Larsa." he greeted pleasantly, as couples continued to dance around them. "How you've been?'

Larsa smiled at him warmly, looking away from Penelo. "I was just asking Penelo the same question. Fine, thank you for asking Vaan." The young emperor shook hands with the older man.

Vaan could tell by the smile on Larsa's face that he was really glad to see them. And the emperor proved it by saying it was so.

"I'm glad you're here. Queen Ashe herself has just told me she brought you along. How have been things at your end?"

"Oh fine, just fine." Vaan said breezily, barely containing his annoyance that Ashe could forget she brought him and Penelo along.

Larsa seemed not to notice and smiled again. "I hear you are hunters now."

"Yup," Penelo replied this time. She managed to act like her normal self now. " Vaan and I had nothing better to do, so we figured we could at least use the skills we accumulated in our adventures to good use. Right Vaan?"

"That and we didn't want to entirely leave Rabanastre." Vaan added.

"What about Balthier and Fran? Have you heard news from them?"

Vaan caught Ashe looking attentive for the first time at the mention of Balthier's name.

"We haven't seen them since the coronation." Penelo replied.

"Yeah, and knowing them, they would be a lot harder to track than Penelo and me."

"That's too bad." this time Ashe herself spoke. "I am sure, Uncle Halim would have wanted them to join the visit."

The four continued to exchange pleasantries for a while until the music demanded that they dance again. To Vaan's surprise, Penelo asked Larsa if he would like to dance and he said yes, delighted. Vaan and Ashe were left therefore, standing together in the middle of the ballroom floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Vaan asked politely, startling Ashe.

He half-expected her to decline, but she nodded and they were soon off.

He placed his hand around Ashe's slender waist and Ashe herself took his hand in hers as a soft waltz began playing.

"Vaan," Ashe said a few minutes into the dance.

"Yeah?" he asked noncommittally.

"I wanted to apologize to you."

" For what?" he looked at her pointedly. To his surprise, Ashe lowered her head, as if embarrassed.

"I know since I have been queen, I have not paid any attention to you and Penelo. But you must understand, as a queen, I have duties and must not get affiliated with…"

"I thought you were going to apologize?" Vaan asked sharply, bitterness creeping up his voice. "You are making it sound as you are trying to convince me. Or better yet yourself. Face it Ashe, why exactly did you make Penelo and me come here? You obviously know we are not noblemen."

"This fete is not only for noblemen, but also for all those who fought at the Great War. "

"That's not the point and you know it." Vaan said heatedly, loosening his grasp on her waist as he said so.

"What would you have me say?" Ashe replied just as hotly, her temper flaring.

Vaan did not flinch. " I don't know Ashe. I thought since we had that adventure you would understand your subjects better, since you got to hear and see what had happened to Dalmasca since you went into hiding, But since you got back at the palace and that crown was placed on you head, you became distant again. And here I thought you were different from stuck up royals. Here I thought you cared about your subjects and the people you call friends. Turns out Larsa's the only one who's like that. At least he doesn't need to send a messenger to look for us to invite us to this fete."

"What do you mean?" confused at his last sentence, though the rest of his words struck her.

"That day we came to the palace to answer your 'summons'?" Vaan started. "I got a letter from Larsa and asking if we were coming here. He even had the Marquis send us an invitation. You think I would have allowed Penelo and me to come here with you to look like your escorts if I could have helped it? Penelo wanted me to, so I said yes. I didn't agree because you asked me to." Vaan's words were forceful, as if he had been holding back a long time.

The two of them had stopped dancing, owing therefore for some of the guests to look at them conspicuously. Vaan did not care and Ashe was too horrified at his words to notice.

"Ever since I got here, I told myself I just have to be cool since I am an adult now and therefore mature, but I'm sorry. When you have the nerve to apologize to me because you abandoned our friendship is not something I can take lightly." he straightened up indignantly. "I suppose I have to bow now and apologize for my impudence, _your majesty_?" he asked her, making her feel like a total outright fool.

By the gods, is that what her friends think of her now? She would find Vaan's words unbelievable if they weren't so close to what she told herself everyday when reminded of her friends. She must look to them as if she had used them for herself and had not valued their friendship. She felt totally ungrateful.

Queen Ashe prevented tears from coming to her eyes as she looked at Vaan and attempted to apologize. But the look of pure pain in Vaan's eyes held her words back. She had hurt him. Now she remembered what he had said to her back when they were still finding a way to prevent the war. _As long as I stick with you, I'll find my purpose._ He had stood by her, only for him to be abandoned once _her_ deed was done.

"No, " she spoke nevertheless calmly as she could. "There is no need for you to apologize."

Vaan stared at her with a hard look on his face before saying "Good." and walking away.


	9. Chapter 9: Ebony and CRimson

CHARACTER COUNTER:0

Chapter 9: Ebony and Crimson

A man who has the ability to thrust fear into the hearts of others by mere presence is less human than the rest. Such a man has either such a magnificent reputation or unparalleled skill. His name be so legendary, it would be uttered rarely casually. Such a man led the Archadian Armed Force.

Judge Majister Scipio is such a man. Such seasoned a fighter was he that he could effortlessly win battles. Against great odds, come hell or high water, Scipio would always win.

Shrouded in mystery was the charismatic Scipio. Even though he had fought more battles than any judge or Imperial, no one knew much about his operations. No one even knew anything about him. No one save that pale figure underneath that armor.

He was indifferent to politics and outside trade affairs. He has also been observed to be extremely cruel and merciless in battle, and almost oblivious to any sudden change in the tide of war (a sudden breach of formation, sinking of a ship, annihilation of a squad). This was only some of the attributes that made him stand out in the ministry.

Aside from his being aloof and detached, his armor also set him aside. His armor was rather simple and less intricate than that of the other judges. An extravagant pair of black electrum forged pauldrons, a black one-piece breastplate with red streaks that somewhat resembled his ribcage, one grieve on the left arm, it was black in color and had a wavy red design all over it. He also wore a pair of vambraces, black in color and simple, fastened to his calves by leather straps. He had red tinged elbow and kneepads.

Instead of a layered and oversized helm, he had a black form-fitting mask that only revealed the mouth, the jaw and the ears.

A black coat with red lines and curves snaking across it was what he wore underneath his almost useless armor. His clothing and armor gave him an air of morbidity, as they were all black with red designs. Perhaps, this was the case because his hair had the same color. Behind his mask one could see his jet-black hair streaked liberally with red.

His weapons too, were unique. They were also very deadly.

His primary weapons were two queer looking guns. One gun was some sort of tube, the length of forearm which had six smaller tubes arranged in a circular manner at the front. There was also a container, which had a peculiar shape, located underneath the tube. It linked a long chain of bullets to a slot near the barrels. It had the customary pistol grip used in the design of all guns. The grip was located atop the gun and not below it. It was by him called a gatling gun. Struck were its beholders by awe as they ogled its intricate decorative designs of gold spires and red streaks. Its function and power were mysteries.

His second primary weapon was yet another tube, this time with the grip and trigger at the bottom. It was the length of his arms outstretched. The tube had no apparatus or containers attached, it was rather simple, save the spikes and streaks. It had a unique barrel though. It resembles the nethicite battery of the Bahamut. At the end of the weapon, it had a smaller tube, which was sealed and had three rings. It much resembled a glossair ring engine. Scipio called it the 'Castellanos launcher'. Perplexed where its beholders. This weapon employed a new type of ammunition. A castellanos charge was a pointed tube filled with castellanos explosives. A smaller tube filled with heat sensitive magicite was attached at the end. The weapon would ignite the magicite thus causing the charge to propel at great speed.

His side arms were two Durandals, strapped at either side of his hips. They were stronger and more resilient than any Durandal though.

Aside from his reputation, morbid wardrobe and outlandish weapons, his role in the history of Ivalice was also what rendered him different from his colleagues. The Senators had deemed it so. Or had they.

**_This chapter was made by Scipio...(",)_**

**_Perhaps one is wondering the reason for the jumping of chapters...We beg your pardon if such a move confuses you. Please be reassured however that this is all part of the storytelling...so please, bear with us..._**


	10. Chapter 10: Ancient Forces Stir 1 of 5

CHARACTER COUNTER:0

Chapter 10: Ancient Forces Stir 1 of 5

_The Origin of the Shadow Nethicite._

_After Ahnas had turned Xabaam into Ivalice, protection and fealty, swore to Ivalice did he. Xabaam had lost all of his powers save his passive abilities and the capability to travel as an unseen life stream. Unseen as he may be, he was still felt by the gods. He could have been contained, but the gods had overlooked, or ignored, the power that remained in him. _

_In preparation for the coming of the various races, flourish and evolve, on Ivalice they soon will. Upon the barren and dry earth, grass and vegetation by the gods were forced to grow. In evergreen, blanketed soon was Ivalice. To further prepare the land for the creation of humes, conjured were entities of great power. Four were created. They were called wyrms, and assigned a special purpose was each. _

_Fafnir. To guard, assigned was it, the frigid lands of eternal frost. _

_Behemoth. Foreseeing the safety, of those who would soon thrive, of the most sacred wood created by the gods. _

_Hell Wyrm. Tasked was it, to guard all that lied beneath the earth. Beyond all light, in darkness did it lurk._

_Yiazmat. Of all the wyrms was it the greatest. A purpose of rule amongst its ilk, did he serve._

_And as they lumbered about their territory Xabaam watched patiently. Enlightened was he suddenly to conspire revenge against the gods._

_Their authority, their power and the trust bestowed upon them, did they soon abuse. Darkness did they conjure upon their insolence. And this darkness, would Xabaam soon use. A lesson he sought to teach. For their arrogance and treachery, death did he plan to give. Oblivion would be their penance. _

_Their abuse had indeed turned their hearts feral. And from the wyrms hearts did darkness grow. Its essence, too heavy it was and it all amassed and soon, made its way deep into the core of Ivalice, as a large sphere of spiritual energy, one which escaped all vision._

_The darkness and evil of the sphere worsened rapidly. Materialized it had now, from its spiritual state. Thus did it gain weight, and thus the rapidity of its descent increased tenfold._

_It had now reached the core._

_The dark accumulation simmered to a boil in Ivalice's core. There it gradually strayed upwards and away from the molten core. It eventually cooled and hardened into a crystal like object. _

_Dubbed, Shadow Nethicite by Xabaam, this crystal had been._

_Upset it had, the balance of the cosmos upon its creation. Impending doom did the Gods sense, heed they took of this 'nethicite'. Its destruction they had sought, for they feared that with this nethicite wrought the revenge of their Xabaam had so long yearned for. _

_Anger festered in the gods' hearts. Disappointed greatly were they by the Wyrms they had assigned guardians. Their power did they take, and cast were they into a slumber that would turn them feral in a matter of cosmic days. _

_Now that the wyrms were cursed to sleep for a time which had a length so unimaginable, the gods now turned their attention to the Darkness which was conjured._

_Engulfed in turmoil, the gods have become. Debating upon the manner of how they should act. Opportune, thought the immobilized Xabaam, was the time to hasten his cold vengeance. Distracted were the gods of Xabaam's actions, he was soon unfelt as much as he was unseen. As the gods continued their bickering, created was the dark harbinger in the depths of Ivalice, by Xabaam. His life stream surged through Ivalice and had forced some of his maliciousness and evil into shape. After many eons of careful tending, Xabaam was able to conjure his instrument of death. The Eclipse, named. To destroy the gods and all who affront, purpose given. _

_Extremely powerful, were the vibes he created in his surge. Felt was he, by the gods. Their bickering, had they quit, as they descended with all haste to Ivalice. _

_The bright skies, shadow, presently it was engulfed in. The radiance of the sun, penetrate it could not, the thickness of the black clouds looming overhead. _

_Fissures webbed across the surface of Ivalice. The shattering continued it had, until epic portions of land did part and ascend. Molten rock and lava erupted from the great chasms that had formed. As the cataclysmic scene continued to worsen, thick black smog took the world and enveloped it for many decades, entrapping the gods and running them of their vision. As each year passed, worse became their taint, and slowly, had their strength diminished._

_When at last the smog cleared and the sun shone upon an irregular surface of Ivalice, The gods stood, under one of the sun's glorious beams. Weaker, were they now. And torn to shreds was their morale, to behold a scene where all the evergreen had been marred._

_A fell worm stood, many miles from them. Its colossal figure was within their gaze even though great being the distance between them. It had four wings, which were long and black. Three rings of energy there were, placed upon a spire along its snout. A larger ring collared its bulky neck. Its body resembled that of a decayed creature, one which was streaked with dark and foreboding colors and riddled with holes. Symmetry, it had, in the pattern of its metallic hide. The design of one side was mimicked with unerring accuracy on the opposite. It emitted strange violet smog. _

_Of little chance, did the gods stand. Rendered weak against the strikes of the fell Eclipse. The Eclipse strode closer to its heavenly adversaries. With every step, a cloud of dust rose and with every step, fear tightened its grip upon the god's hearts. Some dormant power, in Ahnas doth awake, when desperation overcame him. He regained all of his strength and of his impurities was he cleansed. And in doing so, he charged at Eclipse, at one blow was it felled. The conclusion of this conflict, as it seemed was not soon. Light flashed from the fallen in frantic and swift beams, and its bulky carcass split into two, a shell being shed to what it would most be likened. _

_Ahnas did behold, a strange figure he had not ever seen before. It resembled much that of a female god, but had no wings and looked weaker and seemingly powerless. _

_Curious was Ahnas, at what lay before him. And an idea soon struck him. Replenished and repaired was now Ivalice, after Ahnas had ordered it to do so. _

_The now changed Eclipse, by Ahnas was it judged harmless. The darkness and evil that created the fell Eclipse, of these attributes was this new entity devoid of, or so did Ahnas sense._

_Replenished was now Ivalice, the Evergreen had grown again and the beauty of the land, come back it did from its seemingly irreparable scale of mar. Ahnas did then create another creature, one which resembled a male god, more angular and rigid than the altered eclipse. He then put his creation beside Eclipse, and gave them both life. He blessed them with some of his intellect, giving them instinct and a will._

_Hume. He had named them, and their name will be the same as they evolve and grow in numbers._

_The gods ascended to their lofty abode, and from their did they watch the Humes learn, and watched them go about the tasks they had set for themselves. And they swore to Ivalice to forevermore watch and safeguard it. _

_One thing did the gods miss. Keen be their observation, they had somehow managed to overlook Xabaam. He and his accursed nethicite, low did they lie. For chance, did they wait. _

_Mustapha Mond. _

_Ordalian Historian._

**For those who wonder if this is a necessary part regarding the story yes...It is very important...(",) We ask now if you would bear with them...Thank you...(",)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Bargain

**CHARACTER COUNTER: 0 **

**A/N: The much awaited return of guess who!**

Chapter Eleven: The Bargain

Balthier looked up from the frayed piece of parchment he was reading at the impatient sound his companion made as they traveled through the skies in his ship, the _Strahl_. He understood how she felt. He did not like his ship being tied up to an obviously larger but far slower ship when he knew full well how fast his ship could go.

"Fran, will you please try not to pace around too much?' he asked her casually who was indeed pacing up and down the back of his ship, her sharp heels making a rhythmic sound against the metal floor. 'I believe you would get another bout of motion-sickness if you do not desist, and we both know what that would do to you.'

Fran tossed her hair at him, which grew past her waist, despite being held up by an intricate headdress. That gesture often told him a lot of things her mouth would not or could not.

Just right now, Balthier knew that that gesture meant she was impatient and irritated and would not tolerate his remarks when in the past she would. Balthier could only smile at this.

'What exactly is on your mind, my dear?' he asked, folding the piece of parchment and stowing it in a place not even Fran knew. It was one of his many secrets. He stood up and stretched.

How long would it take the Imperials get to their destination? Balthier had a feeling they were in the direction to go to Archades, and he would not have minded if they had asked him properly instead of treating him and his partner like mere grave robbers caught in the act.

Well, they had been mere grave robbers caught in the act, but he could still not understand why the Archadian Empire was the one taking them into custody. One, the Imperials had not told them why they were taking the two of them in, and the other was that King Raithwall's tomb was not something that came to their territory. Perhaps it was some of their old friends deciding to play a trick on them, Balthier and Fran knew a person capable of commanding of what seemed to be an entire legion to take them to Archades. But somehow, Balthier did not strike a man like Emperor Larsa to do something this elaborate just to play a joke.

'Sometimes I cannot understand you Humes.' Fran spoke now, her words dripping with annoyance. She rarely let her words tell others how she felt, but Balthier had been with her long enough to read her thoughts, her eyes. But there were times that she was so inscrutable that Balthier wondered if she even felt any emotion at all.

'I do not understand why such a large ship need to haul us away to a place when all they need is to tell me the coordinates and you could fly us there faster than any of these airships.' She continued, resting one of her hands on her hips and throwing her head back again.

Balthier could not resist a chuckle to come out. That chuckle made Fran gaze at him penetratingly.

'And _what_ exactly do you find hilarious in our situation?' she asked him as he moved to sit back behind the pilot's wheel.

Balthier leaned back on his seat and placed his feet upon the wheel.

'Nothing actually.' he said casually over his shoulder. 'It's just that, I've been actually thinking of the same thing.'

He could feel Fran gaze at his back but did nothing to return the gaze. He knew he was not the only one noticing such connections between the two of them. After all, Fran was not even a human, and Balthier would not care to explain the complexities of courtship between his species. And he would not ask about her race either.

When they had met, Balthier had tried to see her like that, a woman perhaps like any other that he would test his charms with. But that sure backfired upon him, which resulted into several embarrassing situations on Balthier's part. After that, Balthier had not attempted to have any kind of relationship with his partner except friendship. It had been refreshing for both of them. Balthier had not any connection with women except physical ones, and Fran had still much to learn about the Hume world. They were perfect for each other to be not with each other. And when moments like what had just happened arrived, it only took one of them to stir the subject away in which the other would follow.

Like now. Fran stared at his back for the longest time before taking her place on the chair beside him.

'Like I said, sometimes I do not understand you Humes.' she spoke with the same annoyance but this time she did not toss her head. Balthier gave her a side-long glance and was surprised to see a small smile in her face.

Balthier just shook his head and leaned back once more. 'That makes the two of us, my dear.'

xoxoxoxo

Vladimir Ortal knew that when he ordered the audience of Famran Bunansa and his party, he knew that he was the one man capable of the job he was about to propose.

He had known Bunansa's father, Cidofolus Demen, even before the scientist was appointed leadership over Draklor. They had both served in the Imperial Armed Forces in their time, both of them decent airship pilots, Cid being there like his father before him, and Vladimir was there because it was necessary that heirs to the Empire should at least serve in the military. That was a time before neither of the men had been changed. Vladimir was less of his ruthless and indifferent self, and Cid was still optimistic and desiring to fight for his country. But after a nasty battle, which left bad memories on Cid, he went into meds, and discovered his passion for science.

It wasn't long until House Ortal took interest of his talents, and also with encouragement from his friend, Cid was given a chance to study more of it.

During his study, Cid was lucky to fall in love with a beautiful Archadian, a female that was obviously perfect for the young scientist, because he was in a state of a mess, which Cid had credited as symptoms of love. Vladimir had laughed at that. But maybe that was also the reason why he himself never married.

It was later, when Vladimir was older and House Ortal had fallen into merely some seats in the Senate, did he learn that Cid was appointed a lab at Draklor. And it was also then; when he was about six-and-thirty years, Cid announced he was about to become a father.

Vladimir had paid his congratulations, despite his dislike of children. He had been happy for his friend, as his character permitted.

Then everything seemed to drift away, years past and they got much older; the last thing he had heard from his friend was when he was nicknamed '_Demen_ted Cid' and falling in love with Nethicite and its powers, which soon brought him to his end

Vladimir did not mourn for his friend; he was not that kind of man. But he did pay his respects to Cid's lab, his home after his son left at the age of nineteen. It was there did he learn about a certain something, which he thought would aid him greatly in his quest for power.

Sadly though, this something was not to be easily found lying about in the streets. If he had interpreted Cid's works right, the thing he was looking for was found in a distant place, probably filled with traps, though great treasure might also have been buried with it. Vladimir had no dealings with pirates himself, since he thought only of them as a nuisance, but this time, he thought he could need some of their services.

Vladimir Ortal watched as the hangar gates opened and the air was filled with the roaring noise of an airship coming in for a landing. He watched silently, his arms folded, his steely eyes betraying no emotion, his face set.

He had met Cid's son back when the child had been nothing but a little boy, and had not seen him since then. He did not know how this son was now like, whether or not he still had loyalties to his country or not. It was best for Vladimir to probably be on his guide.

The ship that the _Ifrit _was towing was by far smaller than it. Vladimir himself had not seen an airship quite like it, though he suspected that it was generally Archadian design.

The Senator continued to examine the ship for a few more minutes, noticed the dual-movable wing design, which was rare in airships. His attention from the ship was diverted however, when he heard voices coming from the opening hatch of the ship. Vladimir had been standing in the hangar in such a way, as when ships land, he would not see the people disembark because he was on the wrong side to greet them. Like in the situation now, the hatch of the smaller ship had opened, and Imperials who saluted at him before fetching their prisoners started to lead whoever was inside out.

'Seems like ages since we've been here last, eh Fran?" a young man's voice came from inside the ship. It was a cultured voice, and bore faint traces of an Archadian accent. Vladimir did not move from where he stood, but continued to stand where he was. He was after all, a man of power. Men of power did not usually greet his employees.

A few more minutes and the young man came into view. At first, since Vladimir could only glimpse the back of him, the Senator noticed the light brown hair that reminded him of Cid. Vladimir was not disappointed to discover that the young man that his men were leading was truly the son of Cid Bunansa, the likeness between the two men was astonishing.

Senator Ortal waited for the Imperials to present him to him before he spoke.

'Captured upon your orders Senator.' spoke one of the more-important looking Imperials to him as the party stopped before the older man.

Vladimir continued to look at the young son of Cid Bunansa, to his surprise, he could not read him as easily as he could other men.

'Have we been captured upon the Emperor's orders too?' he spoke rather casually, a small smile playing upon his face.

'You seemed to have inherited your father's levity.' He spoke for the first time, his voice hoarse.

A look of surprise came about his face before being replaced by the same indifferent look he had on. 'Oh, you knew my father didn't you? This should be interesting.'

The Imperial who spoke earlier seemed to gather himself up in righteous indignation. 'Have some respect! You are speaking to a Senator of the Archadian Empire, pirate!'

Balthier gave the soldier a sidelong glance before shrugging elegantly. 'There is no need to be impolite after all. All you need to do is ask.'

The Imperial judge made a sound as if he wanted to reply but a look from Vladimir silenced him.

'The Emperor did not send for you here,' Vladimir spoke again, drawing the attention of Balthier once more. 'I did,'

Balthier seemed to look upon him as if deciding on something before shaking his head.

' So this is not an elaborate joke then?'

Vladimir merely looked at him with no expression on his face. 'I have a job for you.'

'What kind?" the sky pirate prompted immediately.

'Are you interested?' Vladimir countered.

Balthier merely shook his head and raised his hands, which were bound by shackles. 'I have never met an employer who binds their future employees into service. I assure you, these are not necessary.'

Vladimir looked at him, who in his part had the same inscrutable look upon his face. This young man was not like Cid at all, whom he remembered had been easy to read.

Nevertheless, Vladimir motioned with his hands and the soldiers around them moved to remove the shackles that bound the young Bunansa and his companion.

It was then did he realize and notice the companion that followed the renegade Archadian.

He had heard of their species, but he had not known that her kind would travel in the open with a hume, despite the rumors that the young Bunansa was traveling with one.

Viera were generally reclusive and withdrawn even within their kind. Vladimir had heard about the long rabbit-like ears all Viera posses but he had known about their stature and otherwise exquisite beauty.

This Viera for example had skin the color of rich almond, or perhaps like the bark of trees that had been bathed in the sun. She stood a few inches taller than both men, which was credited perhaps to her elaborate armor that nevertheless revealed most of her skin. Her ears were tipped with black fur where otherwise they were snow-white, like the rich thick locks that fell to her waist.

The Viera stared at him with ruby red eyes with a button-like nose that only added to her rabbit-like appearance. Her eyes spoke age though her physical body did not.

'We shall talk somewhere safe.' Vladimir spoke looking away now from the viera and leading them inside.

' I see Archades has not lost its hospitality at any rate.' Balthier remarked rather dryly.

Vladimir looked past his shoulder to the two following him. 'I knew your father.' he said in attempt to get Balthier speaking. He did not know this young man yet, and the best thing perhaps to talk to him was about one they both know.

'So I figured.' the sky pirate remarked still with a dry tone.

'Ahh, yes.' Vladimir spoke, feigning remembrance. 'I forgot you were estranged. Nevertheless, no doubt it pains you that he died.'

Balthier made an impatient noise. 'Is this part of your attempt to see how exactly can you tempt me to a job? Genealogical talks and all that?'

'Forgive me,' was all Vladimir said.

They had reached an office. There was silence as they entered the dim-lit room even when Vladimir moved to stand behind the desk and motioned for the two to sit in chairs opposite him.

'I have expected that you would have more people traveling with you.'

'Oh?" Balthier remarked folding his arms and declining the chair. 'You have had dealings with pirates in the past?'

Vladimir just shook his head and folded his arms as well. 'I have heard news about you.'

'Then you would have also learned that I need only one partner to be with me.' Balthier replied just as lightly with a motion towards Fran.

Vladimir did the smallest motion to glance at Fran but did not break under Balthier's gaze.

'You are more eccentric than your father with your taste in women.'

'Fran is my partner.' Balthier replied still lightly, but with a firmness that suggested he should not go there. 'She is a wonderful mechanic, excellent in any weapon but a terrible cook. Qualities that I do not look for a spouse, though I don't suppose you would have any say about it if I did, despite knowing Doctor Cid and all.' he looked up as he straightened up his cuffs.

Vladimir met his look with a smile of his own. 'I have been too assuming. Perhaps your partner could leave us gentlemen to talk about this business proposition I have for you?'

Balthier raised an eyebrow. 'Too delicate for a lady's ears eh?' was the only thing he said, despite the flashing of his eyes. The sky pirate said nothing after but merely looked back at Fran who nodded, though a frown was in her face. She exited the room.

'So,' Balthier spoke once he heard Fran's footsteps go out of earshot. He folded his arms once again and looked at the Senator fully for the first time. 'What exactly is this proposition you have and what makes you so sure I would take it?'

If Vladimir was surprised, he showed no signs of it, but merely nodded. 'How shrewd. I have an item that I wish for you to retrieve.'

'Something you lost?' Balthier asked.

Vladimir merely shook his head. ' Something I want.' He reached inside his cloak and revealed pieces of parchment. He threw them down at the desk.

'Compliments of your father.' Vladimir said now, his voice losing all friendliness, to be replaced by something colder. 'It seems that, the Dynast-king relics are not the only Deafacted Nethicite here in Ivalice. '

Balthier just regarded him with another raised eyebrow.

'According to your father, ' Vladimir continued. ' There is a different type of nethicite that goes by the name of 'Shadow'. The Shadow Nethicite is far older and therefore far more powerful than all the previous nethicite. It says in his works that with the Shadow Nethicite would provide the wielder with a power greater than all relics combined. Ancient power that had long been not used.'

'How do you know this _nethicite_ is not just a myth?" Balthier spoke, his tone cold. He still remembered the last time nethicite participated in his life and he had seen great men fall because of their desire to have it.

Vladimir just shook his head. 'Draklor researchers had interpreted this nethicite to be found in the rich mines of Henne.'

'Draklor researchers?" Balthier asked, barely hiding the surprise in his voice.

Vladimir only nodded. 'Of course, my boy. You did not expect Draklor Laboratory to end just because you father died did you? Rest assured, Draklor is still alive today, much as it has been for the past years.'

'And how does the Emperor feel about this research that had been going on?" Balthier asked now, his tone returning to normal.

Vladimir nodded again. 'What the Emperor doesn't know won't hurt him.'

'Ahh,' Balthier nodded as well. 'So Archadia is not as well as it hoped, I see. Still very much desiring to destroy itself from the inside. I would have thought that having such an idealistic Emperor at her head, she would have changed.'

'Archadia is power.' Vladimir spoke for the first time with passion in his voice. 'She does not bend to the fetid fantasies of an adolescent fool. She stands because of power, and she will fall if she does not have it. Archadia needs power. She will not bow down because of one person who is afraid to hold that power. She will-"

"Yes, yes." Balthier interrupted him much to his irritation. "I see your point, old man."

"Then you will get this Nethicite for me?"

Balthier made a tsking noise and a shake of his head. 'Now I said no such thing did I?' He folded his arms again. 'What price are you willing to pay for such a quest?'

Vladimir regarded him with a wry smile. '50 million gil. Is that a price enough for you?'

Balthier nodded and gave a look as if he was attempting to consider the offer. 'From the Archadian treasury is it?' he asked with a look that seemed to suggest greed. Vladimir did not reply.

'Shall I send for your ship to be released then?" he asked the young man, who had adopted a pensive pose, hand below his chin and nodding every now and then.It seemed to Vladimir that it was not so hard to convince this young Bunansa into working for him. However, Balthier looked up at Vladimir's words. A frown suddenly appeared in his face.

' Look, I do not trust you.' Balthier said without hesitation. 'Not that the prospect of money hasn't tempted me and all, and I am materialistic at some respects, but I am not so materialistic that I want to aid an ambitious man to destroy the peace that I have been enjoying of late.'

A change seemed to come over Vladimir's mien at Balthier's words.

'Rest assured also, Frammran, I do not trust you.' Vladimir spoke in a soft tone that was less of a hiss that otherwise was still menacing. 'My offer, is not one that could be refused. You will do this, whether you would want the money or not.'

'Oh, really?' Balthier folded his arms and raising his eyebrows yet again. 'So the true colors come out then. But what exactly is me stopping from doing so?'

'You are still the most wanted sky pirate out there, despite your 'heroics' during the previous war. You would not want to spend your lifetime rotting in a cell that you could not possibly escape from do you?'

Balthier snorted and shook his head. ' And here I thought you trusted my abilities and capabilities. Still,' he replied. 'That reason is not enough for me to be your minion.'

Vladimir flashed him a smirk that would have otherwise chilled the bones of a lesser man.

'Perhaps this should appease your disapproval.' the Senator pressed a button on the desk to reveal a screen at the opposite wall.

'I believe you have visited Golmore Jungle.'

Balthier made an impatient sound. 'I do not share Doctor Cid's love for fauna and flora.'

'Indeed?' Vladimir sounded surprised. 'It would not matter then, if you find out that Draklor Laboratory is monitoring the Viera civilization there?'

The Senator motioned to the screen at Balthier's confused look. Sure enough an image of Eruyt village flashed on the screen. Not only Eruyt village, but also other Viera cities that otherwise called Golmore home.

'It would not surprise you also that if you turn down this bargain, Draklor would not hesitate to use its weapon technology to annihilate this race and make your companion the only one left?' Vladimir continued. Balthier turned around to face him again, this time a glare in his eyes and a deeper frown on his face.

'I do not take kindly to blackmail.' was the only thing he said though Vladimir detected the force behind his words.

'I do not use that often either Frammran.' Vladimir answered, this time his voice lighter than it what was. 'Not if one follows what I want willingly.'

Balthier met his cold hard eyes with his steely angry ones. 'And this quest shall go unnoticed by the Emperor?'

Vladimir smirked again. 'It shall, unless you choose to tell it to anyone close to him, which will forfeit the bargain nevertheless.' he looked at Balthier steadily now. 'So, do we have a deal?'

Balthier's reply was just a cold-hearted glare, a look that one would have if they were forced into doing something they did not have the urge to do.


	12. Chapter 12: Thoughts

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 12: Thoughts

'Penelo, are you still with me?" Vaan's voice echoed across Penelo's thoughts, interrupting, to her, were more interesting than what Vaan was telling her.

She blinked however and looked at Vaan apologetically. 'I'm sorry, Vaan, what were you saying?"

Vaan sighed impatiently and folded his arms in exasperation but looked at Penelo earnestly. 'I wanted to ask you if it was okay with you if we go home today?" he looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Penelo looked up now, really confused. "What did you say?"

Vaan was now really annoyed. "Penelo! I've been repeating everything I have said for the fifth time! Don't make me repeat it again!!" he was close to shouting now.

"Vaan!" Penelo cried raising her arms in distress. "I heard you a while ago. What I want to know is why? Why do you want to go now?"

Vaan sighed again. Penelo had come to his room upon his request, saying he needed to talk to her about something. Here she was now, sitting on one of the large ottomans his room provided and looking out the window in which sounds of the bazaar was heard below.

But Penelo was not looking at out the window now. She was looking at Vaan, concern etched at her face. "What happened? Why do you want to go now? Did something happen?"

Penelo saw the look that passed over his face before he went over to the balcony to look outside. She followed him. Vaan was silent for a minute, staring down at the colorful tents and the people walking about purchasing items. But as Penelo watched him, she saw he wasn't really looking at all, just staring, deep in thought. Now Penelo was really worried.

Vaan was like a brother to her, the only one left from the war. She had relied him to be his ever-optimistic self without voicing it out loud. She knew that Vaan trusted her and she trusted him, more than he could ever imagine, that's why she continued to be beside him, and she knew that she herself would do anything for him.

"Vaan," Penelo said softly now, touching his arm. "What really happened last night at the ball?"

Vaan was still silent, looking down. She waited patiently. After a few more minutes, Penelo was relieved to see Vaan straighten up, well not after he gave a long sigh. He gave one last look at the bazaar below before looking at her.

"Forget it." he said and smiled his usual smile again. "It doesn't matter. I guess I could stay here a few more days. As if there was something else we can do. The mark out in Feywood could wait right?"

Penelo looked at him silently. Somehow she knew he was lying. But if whatever was bothering him he did not tell her, then Penelo told herself there was really nothing to worry about.

So she nodded eagerly. She also knew that if the things that were bothering Vaan would be unbearable for him, he would tell her in the end. So no need to worry until she needed to.

"Okay." she smiled at him encouragingly.

Vaan sighed inwardly. It was a good thing she decided to drop questioning him, he was not sure he should tell her what had happened between them and Ashe last night at the fete. As he continued to think about it, the more he felt embarrassed with himself. Everyone might have noticed what had happened and marked him as an impertinent citizen of Dalmasca. After all, no one, perhaps not even Basch raised his voice to the Queen of Dalmasca. So he was not going to tell anybody until he needed to. Not even Penelo.

"So," he said, raising his hands to rest at the back of his head as the two of them walked out of his room and down the corridor. "What happened between you and Larsa last night?"

Vaan watched satisfyingly as Penelo almost missed a step and looked away not before he saw her blush.

"W-What are you talking about?" she said haltingly and walked a lot faster.

"Come on Penelo!" Vaan urged, trying to keep himself from laughing at Penelo's reaction. "You know I left the fete early because of an upset stomach. So I never got to know what that little kid told you when you were dancing together. So what did you talk about?" he smiled encouragingly, nudging her with his elbow.

"First of all do not call him 'a little kid'." Penelo said rather angrily stopping in the middle of the corridor and placing her hands on her hips. She almost glared at him. "He may be five years younger than us but he has done a lot more than the two of us put together. And besides," she folded her arms and looked away at him, "Larsa is way taller than I am now, so shut it."

Vaan burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, and doubling over in laughter. That seemed to anger Penelo the more for she looked at him heatedly. "Vaan!! I'm serious!"

He continued to laugh out loud but he finally stopped when Penelo looked that she could seriously hurt him. He didn't want that; he had seen beasts with thicker skin get sliced and diced by her daggers. So he stopped and waved his hands in defense. "Sorry!" he said, but the smile was in his place. He waited for her to calm down again before nudging her with his elbow again. "So what _did_ happen?"

Penelo just gave a secretive smile and kept walking. That made Vaan burn up with curiosity. "Aww, come on Penelo tell me!!" he ran after as they left Marquis Ondore's estate.

There was actually nothing to tell, Penelo told herself as the two of them walked over to the bazaar. The two of them danced, Penelo actually had a difficult time dancing in that tent Ashe had sent her to wear. But Larsa politely said nothing about it, and when Penelo collided upon one of the servant bearing a tray of wine, he laughed good-naturedly but did not tease her already bruised pride. Instead, he volunteered to escort her to her room so she could change to a fresh gown. She gratefully accepted.

The two of them had left the ballroom, but not before Larsa asked the help of one of the Archadian nobility that was at the ball if she could spare a gown for his friend. The Archadian complied but not before giving Penelo a look that suggested she was thinking how a girl like her could entreat the help of her Emperor. Penelo herself was thinking the same. But Larsa did not seem to notice the look but gave the courtier a smile that seemed to suggest she ask no questions. The Archadian did not and even suggest she would have her maids send the gown to Penelo's room. Larsa gave her his thanks.

When they got to Penelo's room, Larsa gallantly waited outside and handed her the clothes while still standing outside when the gown came. Penelo by then was beet red with embarrassment, thanking Larsa over and over again. Larsa's reply was she should not be thanking him yet until she saw that the clothes fit her. She blushed profusely again and accepted the clothes.

It was a two-piece ball gown, simple but far too expensive for Penelo's taste. It comprised of a top, made of rich red velvet with gold embroidery and a scooped neck. The skirt was also made of the same cloth, which parted in the middle to reveal a lighter and softer petticoat of silky red. Arm-length gloves and a long ribbon around the neck completed the ensemble.

When Penelo gave word to Larsa he could come in and see her, his only remark was she looked a lot more comfortable and more ease with her. She did, she had admitted it to him, as she looked at the mirror. She had not looked any different from an Archadian courtier. She had somehow sensed that Larsa had been thinking the same.

But the only problem then was, he stated was her hair, which, with her previous gown, was gathered at the back of her head with a singular braid. This time, She did something on her hair she had never done before. She fixed up, like what her mother used to do. She did small braids, leaving the shorter locks to frame her face and gathered the braids to a bun at the back of her head. She really looked more and Archadian courtier and not an expert hunter.

They had not returned to the ball after that and walked around the Marquis' estate all night until the ball ended.

"Larsa!!" Vaan interrupted her thoughts again, calling to the object of her thoughts to them.

The two of them had reached the bazaar. It was surprising to find out that at the entrance of it stood Emperor Larsa.

Penelo tried very hard not to look as if she had been thinking about him, but the bright welcoming smile he gave was far too much tempting, so she allowed Vaan to do most of the talking.

"I was just trying to bug Penelo into telling where the two of you last night, Larsa." Vaan smiled at the boy-emperor.

Larsa was dressed like his usual today, blue and black jacket and ponytail hairstyle. He smiled at Vaan's remark. " I was just about to ask _you_ where you have gone. Queen Ashe personally tried to bribe me to tell you to see her as soon as you could." there was a sparkle in his eye that made Penelo curious.

"Why is that Larsa?" Penelo asked.

"Yeah, why is that?" Vaan echoed.

"Don't pretend like you don't know." Larsa scolded Vaan gently but shook his head. "Whatever she wanted to tell you I'm sure are for your own ears only, so I know nothing about it. I am just a messenger."

Penelo continued to look at Vaan curiously, so Vaan changed the subject. "How come you don't have any bodyguards about you Larsa? I mean you are out in the open. Headhunters are bound to have known you're here."

"Vaan!" Penelo chastised.

Larsa merely laughed. "Do not worry Vaan, I have my bodyguard with me. He is the only one who sticks with me no matter what." he motioned over to one of the stalls, where an older man was examining the products the stall offered. He turned towards them and gave them a nod.

"Basch!" Vaan cried excitedly. "Forgot you were with Larsa!!" he thumped the man in the back but Basch did not flinch.

The four friends soon commenced shopping after that. Penelo was her usual self again, cheerful and bright as she tricked Vaan into buying stuff he did not want but she was convinced he needed. And after getting over her initial awkwardness with Larsa and Basch again, started shopping for them too.

After a grueling morning's shopping, all Larsa, Vaan and Basch were carrying parcels Penelo shopped for them, Larsa managed to suggest they rest for lunch and led them to the Cloudborne, the once headquarters to the Resistance and where Vaan made an impression.

"Do you remember this place Basch?" Vaan managed to nudge Basch despite the parcels he carried.

"Yes." Basch nodded as Penelo and Larsa led them to an empty table. "I believe this is where you pretended to be me Vaan."

Vaan gave a bright smile. "You got to admit, that was a pretty effective plan."

They didn't get another chance to talk, since they had to move around a bit for other customers to successfully file out of their tables.

Once they were seated however, and one of the barkeeps got their orders, the four managed to get into some serious matters to discuss.

'How's Archades, Larsa?' Penelo asked him. 'Doing well?'

To the hunters' surprise, Larsa sighed and shook his head. He looked at Basch first before taking a tentative sip at his drink.

'Things are not going as well as you'd hope.' Penelo replied after the silence got too long.

Larsa could only nod despite the curious look of Vaan.

'It's all right if you want to talk about something else, you know. ' Penelo continued on gently. 'To get your mind off it. I'm sorry,' she continued, sounding contrite. 'I did not know.'

Larsa looked up then, his boyish young face obscured by a look that was otherwise too old for a fifteen-year old to bear.

'No, It is quite all right. ' Larsa attempted a smile. 'You two are among the only people I could trust, and perhaps among the few who could understand this.' He leaned back on his chair, as if trying to get rid of a heavy burden. His eyes met Basch who had not said a single word since this stray of conversation began, as if trying to get his permission. When it seemed Basch did not give it, Larsa sighed again.

'Perhaps,' Larsa straightened back once more and leaned closely. 'We could continue this conversation elsewhere?' The three of them looked at Basch once more. This time, the Judge Majister shook his head. He gestured over to throngs of people that made speaking to each other a little more difficult.

'A lot of people means it'll be harder for us to be overheard.' He said simply and nodded at Larsa to proceed at what he was about to say.

Larsa nodded gratefully. 'My people,' he began. 'Have been adjusting quite well to the changes the peace has given. You see, after I heard your stories about the people living in Old Archades, I have tried ceaselessly to merge the two societies together. So far, they all responded to this change amiably.'

'It seemed that everyone, including those in high circles, desire some change within Archadian society.' Basch added. 'Which probably led to this favorable acceptance of change.'

Larsa nodded, agreeing.

'That doesn't sound so bad.' Vaan remarked. Penelo quickly silenced him with a look, which Vaan just met with a look of his own.

Larsa smiled truly. 'No, that doesn't sound too bad. However, suggesting the people to accept one another is but a small thing compared to the dilemma we are facing.'

Penelo waited patiently for him to go on, despite Vaan's obvious discomfort.

Larsa sighed again. A heavy sigh that told the two of how difficult it was for him to carry this burden.

'You see,' Larsa spoke again before Penelo could say anything. 'I have been proposing to the newly reinstated Senate something which I believe will prevent any more wars and struggle for power within the bureaucracy of Archadia.' He looked at the two of them steadily now, his determination showing in his face.

'I plan to change Archadia's government to Democracy.'

Silence greeted this remark. Vaan and Penelo exchanged looks of confusion.

'I understand your reaction.' Larsa continued as if nothing happened. 'But this is the only way I believe my people would stop their endless struggle for power. Since I have been a child, I have watched older men around me manipulate people, do ruthless things and cover their hands with blood just to see what it felt like to be the most powerful of all. I have watched them try to manipulate me, the youngest child of the Emperor into believing that what they did was right and for the good of the people. Now that I have that power, I would like to ensure no other child would get treated this way. I would ensure that each and every one of my people would have the chance to realize their rights, and would stop otherwise more heartless men to rob them of that chance.'

'But a change of government, so sudden after it has been an empire for so long?' Vaan asked doubtfully. 'I'd guess many tried to oppose it.'

Basch nodded in reply. 'This decision has not been released to the Archadian public yet. The Emperor has since just proposed this to the Senate, and we can safely assume many are not open to it. One more than the others.'

'Senator Pluto Dece.' Larsa said promptly. 'Next in line should House Solidor crumble.'

'Why would he-?' Vaan started to ask.

'As Emperor Larsa said, Senator Dece is next in line to the seat of Emperor. He was an otherwise brilliant military strategist in his time and has seen headed most of the Senatorial commands regarding war and such in Archadia. He is also remembered as one of Vayne's more staunch followers before the late Solidor showed that he preferred to stand alone.' Basch interrupted.

'I don't get what-' Vaan started to say but Penelo cut him off.

'I see.' She nodded at them. 'So what you're saying is that this senator opposes the proposal because he intends to become Emperor when something happens to Larsa?' she looked at Larsa now, concern on her face, which pleased him nevertheless.

'A strange stand he took since I am about 50 years his junior.' Larsa smiled wryly.

'Unless he does something to get him there closer.' Basch remarked rather gruffly that Vaan and Penelo stared.

'I still don't get why you want to change your government Larsa.' Vaan cut suddenly to get the conversation away from the morbid thoughts that plagued their minds. 'I mean, I doubt it's going to be easy, proposing to the people and stuff, but what about you? Would you continue ruling Archadia even when it's government changed? Maybe a lot would look like you'd want to stay in power longer that's why you want to change it, no offense meant though.' Vaan added hastily when he felt Penelo glare at him.

The smile was gone from Larsa's face now and he was all seriousness. 'You're right Vaan. Most of whom I told of this plan saw it that way. Most here having the meaning of the Senate. Right now, I am trying to convince them, and trying also my best to quell the arguments between the Three Bureaus that have been established since I first stepped on. But problems always come.' He looked at them, a hint of sparkle in his eyes. 'As for becoming President if a democratic government would rule, that is for the people to decide. I am after all, just fifteen years old.'

Vaan whistled. This was some really heavy stuff. And the guy was only fifteen! 'Okay,' Vaan nodded. 'What if your proposal doesn't push through? What would happen then?'

Larsa sighed again. 'Then I'm afraid Archadia would go on like how it is right now and no doubt start another war that would tear the people apart.'

This time Vaan sighed, and Penelo was looking at her hands, in an attempt to take it all in. 'And Rozzaria?' she asked suddenly, caught at the thought of Al-Cid being at the ball last night. 'Will they change government too? Won't they try to take advantage if Archadia becomes a democratic region?'

Basch nodded pleased that Penelo asked a smart question. 'That's why we came to this ball in the first place. To discuss the matters with Al-Cid Margrace, who we believe accepts the idea and would like to propose it upon his own people.'

Larsa nodded too, agreeing at Basch's reply. 'There are many who desire everlasting peace in Ivalice, but there are still those who are selfish and greedy and reckless in their quest for power. All I can do as Emperor is try to prevent it.'

'But change comes slowly in Archadia,' Basch added. 'And something as important as this would no doubt rock her to her very core. That's why many would oppose it, not understanding the reason for change. Many would just follow what the majority would say, and many would try to keep the matter closed for good.'

Larsa sighed again as he realized they had reached the most difficult thing to talk about. 'Many would try to kill me, no doubt once I announce it back in Archadia when I come back from this feast. Many would try to frame me, make me look like I was the power-thirsty one heartless and cruel. And let us face it, my family's background is so full of that, the people would only need that for evidence.'

'But you are Larsa!' Vaan cried out. 'You helped stopped the previous war at the age of twelve! What kind of idiots would think you would want more power?'

Larsa smiled ruefully, but it was Basch who replied to this question.

'Some do not think Emperor Larsa's doings during the previous war is for the good of the people. Some, here meaning of the Senate believe Larsa is just like his brother, and had killed him so _he_ could become Emperor. The Senate has been spreading their opinions as the truth. We try to quell such rumours, not by force but retaliating to show Larsa is now such person.'

'But it seems it is not enough.' Larsa cut in.

'Why would the Senate say such things about you?' Penelo asked now,alarmed at where this conversation was going.

'Because if the government would be reformed, the Senate would be replace by new Senators.' Basch replied. 'Senators chosen by the people.'

'They fear they are about to lose their positions, since they are not as well loved by the lower classes. What is more troubling is that they are becoming more and more desperate to maintain their positions.' Larsa added.

'What do exactly mean by that?' Vaan asked puzzled.

Basch eyed them seriously. 'We have received threats to Lord Larsa's life, despite the seemingly silence of the Senate and their petty arguments upon the Reformation. That's why we are always alert, always on guard.'

Penelo was silent now, looking at everything except at Larsa. How could he talk like that about his own life? As if it were nothing! She was silent still when Vaan remarked that Larsa should be safe as long as Basch was with him, but she had looked at Vaan then. Vaan too, was taking all these too lightly. Basch seemed serious enough, but she still couldn't help feeling a bit irritated the tone Basch used about the threats to Larsa like something that happened everyday.

'Penelo?' a voice interrupted her thoughts. 'Are you all right?'

She blinked to see Larsa looking at her with concern. Just looking at Larsa made her feel that _her _problems were insignificant compared to his. How could she be so insensitive? She shouldn't have asked him what was going on with his life. It probably reminded him so much of his problems back home despite his attempts to forget about them just for a little while, while spending some time away to relax.

When she smiled at him, after he asked her again, Penelo tried to blink away her tears. 'I'm fine.' she looked at the other men. 'But right now, can we just forget problems for a while and just enjoy ourselves? You know, like normal young men and women?' she smiled at each of them in turn.

The three men realized her intentions and quickly agreed. Yes, there would be a time to think and ponder of the problems of the world. But right now, Penelo told herself, is a time to be normal and happy and free.


	13. Chapter 13: Ancient Forces Stir 2 of 5

Chapter 13: Ancient Force Stir 2 0f 5

_Origin of their worship._

_It had struck the gods. Seemed it had that their own creations were oblivious to their existence. Anger festered in some of the gods' hearts. _

_Contain, deemed Ahnas, the anger that gods felt. Thought they that the Humes were ingrates, on a scale so magnificent, bitter they were to the gods' eyes._

_Pondered did Ahnas, upon how to solace the hearts of his fellow gods. Struck again was he. Fault did he find in the gods, of offense, the Humes were devoid of. Ascertain did Ahnas, of who truly bared fault. In meditation did he find, that the Humes, an eye never had they lay upon a god. _

_Correction of such carelessness, did Ahnas seek. Descended, Ahnas and the gods did do again. A wish they had, to reveal their existence to their creations. _

_A spire, of cloud, fire and water, the gods were enveloped in. A staircase to heaven, so it seemed, that the gods used to descend. _

_Attract, the swirl did. Many a Hume came running and armed to the swirl that towered into the heavens. The swirl did then disintegrate and revealed the gods, proudly, did they stand. Now words came from the Humes' mouths. Shocked, amazed and curious were they of the figures, which before them, stood. Clad in metal, under the blazing sun did they shimmer. _

_Glare did the gods, at the Humes. Pathetic were they to their eyes. In near disappoint was Ahnas._

_But then, a Hume, fear did coil tightly in his heart. Stutter sounds barely audible came from his mouth. He trembled and knelt before the Gods._

_Ahnas, to an extent that great was not, was pleased._

_The others looked at the bowing Hume, and followed. All the land was then covered with kneeling Humes. _

_Ahnas knew now, that the Humes had fear of them. Respect did he expect from them, and trust could he, that they would give. _

_Ahnas did summon another whorl, and the gods vanished. _

_Knowing now that a great power ruled and perhaps watched over them, built monuments and structures upon which to worship the beings that had so grandly presented themselves. _

_Life had turned from a state of primitive, to a state of servitude. Dawned it had to the Humes, that indebted were they to the Gods. A favor, did the Humes felt obliged to return. They cultivated the land and helped the vegetation grow._

_The variety of life that also shared the land with them, refrain did they from bringing them to excessive harm._

_And thus did they worship the entities that had revealed themselves to them. _

_But not all things are eternal. And end is set for everything mortal. _

_The accursed Shadow Nethicite. Entire was it still, an unambiguous shape it had, along with a definite darkness. _

_And gloom did spill from the Shadow Nethicite. And it then matured in the hearts and minds of Humes._

_This moment deemed favorable by Xabaam for his reprisal. It had seemed that Humes, submit to darkness, did they find easy. And manipulation, were they almost powerless to resist._

_Thus did the weak hearted rebel against those who did worship with utmost sincerity. Gather did they beneath some nameless banner. Mindlessly were they propelled to do the faithful of Ivalice harm and offense of which the degree was utmost. _

_In fields of vast, of barren, of arid, of frigid, of stormy, did the Humes slaughter each. Darkness was then bolstered, by every Faithful, which had been felled. All the more, to strengthen those who slaughtered, did it contribute. For every soul, mortal deemed to be felled, the darkness that did fuel Ivalice's tormentors, grew._

_Vanish into yonder gust did the hope of the Humes. The help of the gods, in desperation did they yearn and beg for their salvation. Verge now did the Humes, faith unquestioned and fealty absolute, on total annihilation. _

_And lo, the darkness amidst were the faithful, did a burning light brightly shine. Behold ye, figure bathed in ethereal gold, of solar glory, solace did the faithful feel. Descended had Ahnas and his lackeys. Liberate their disciples from the torment, of which deeply were they set in. _

_Quell did Ahnas those who did display, greatest form of audacity. All most effortlessly, did Ahnas annihilate, those who did confront him. In further display, of his power paramount, combat and defeat did Ahnas all those who had laid grief, death and desolation upon the land. _

_And when at last, the darkness again did fade. Dawn had a new day. Retreat did the shadows, seep in did the light. Forestalled, again, was the cold reprisal of Xabaam. A savior, deemed and dubbed was Ahnas, before the eyes of the Surviving Humes. Little time, did those who were spared, wasgiven to behold Ahnas. A whorl, swirling mist and flame, Ahnas did conjure, and vanished had he into the heavens. _

_Deed, good or ill, neither of which vanishes into the empty corners of the minds of the Humes. So did they further cherish their creators. Recognized were they also as their saviors. More feverous now was their worship. Numbers ever growing, did teachings branch from the gods' selfless conduct. _

_And thus originated their true worship. Of which ran deep and long into their culture._

_Mustapha Mond_

_Ordalian Historian_

**All "history lessons" are courtesy of Scipio, my brother, who is the weaver of these tales...we beg your pardon for the long update, I have been in college for the past weeks and have not reached a desired computer to otherwise upload our manuscripts...please be patient with us...**


	14. Chapter 14: Masks and Goodbye

Chapter 14: Masks and Goodbye

Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca stood at the foot of the marble fountain that was the centerpiece of the Marquis of Bhujerba. She had been expecting to enjoy her time at this fete, but it had been two weeks since their arrival and she had to admit, she had not been enjoying herself. Of course, she had not been saying that to most of the other guests of her uncle, she was after all, an expert of wearing a mask that hid her true feelings.

She was oblivious of the beauty of the garden, the different species of flora and the crystal clear water of the fountain. All her thoughts were bent on how was she to talk and face the one person that managed to tell her exactly what she had been doing to all those who helped her, and had managed to tell her how ungrateful she had become.

She was not used to being scolded, that she had to admit. Of course, being of royal blood could have been the reason for that. Her father, the late King Raminas had spoiled her too much and had not so much asked her for anything except her arranged marriage to Prince Rasler, and even that had been met with frowns. Rasler himself was a different matter, He had been frank with her, despite the love between them, and she had been shy towards him, something that she was not known for. Rasler had told her that she should change for her people, and that nothing would come out if she will not.

And she had tried. She had tried desperately to change. She even liked to believe that she did. But remembering the heated words a certain hunter had told her made her consider if she had indeed changed over the years or she was just getting worse as time passed.

'A beautiful woman should not wonder alone without an escort.' a heavily accented voice pierced her thoughts and made her turn around.

Al-Cid Margrace was a man who so exemplified the total opposite of Vaan. He was a man so sure of himself, as he displayed as he sauntered towards her, a nothing sort of conspiratorial grin of his face as the Bhujerban sun caught a glint on his otherwise odd spectacles. Ashe always saw him with one of his Rozzarian women with him, that she was surprised that as he came towards her, he had no one following him around.

Ashe herself knew that despite his otherwise lackadaisical air, the Rozzarian was serious personified whenever politics and his people were involved. His flirtations were harmless enough games, but she was not used to such advances having been widowed at the age of seventeen and had not been looking for anyone to call her husband, and she was not like any other young woman her age who practiced her ways of flirting rather than to rule a country.

Despite her lack of experience however, she had enough experiences with Balthier that she knew debonair men like Al-Cid Margrace greatly enjoyed a woman who could match their wits.

She therefore smiled back at Al-Cid before turning her gaze at the water fountain. "I would sure to remember that if I see any beautiful women around, Sir Margrace."

Al-Cid Margrace flinched slightly at the use of a title. Ashe gave him a sidelong glance, amused by his reaction. "Something ails you my lord?" Ashe asked though quite casually.

Al-Cid on his turn merely shrugged. " Nothing at all, Lady Ashe." he replied. He placed his hands on his hips as he removed his glasses and idly waved it around. "Permit me to ask, what is a lady of such status, doing alone in a lonely garden at a wonderful day like this?" he emphasized his point with several more sweeping gestures with his glasses.

Ashe regarded his movements with a gentle rising of her eyebrows and a speculative look on her silver-gray eyes. "I am used to being alone." she replied, her voice just tinted with a bit of sadness in it.

Al-Cid cocked his head to peer down at her face. Ashe was surprised to find herself reddening as he looked at her a little too shrewdly, as if suspecting a little more meaning than she would let on in her words. As she looked away, Al-Cid promptly sat on the edge of the marble fountain. He smartly crossed his legs and smiled at Ashe in such a mischievous smile that Ashe possibly turned redder and an uncharacteristic "What?" came out of her lips.

"Well, it seems, Ashe," The queen noticed the change of his usage of her name without any title hanging beside it. "You have been much too preoccupied with thoughts of home and business and have not fully realized that here you are not to think of such things. And," Al-Cid raised his voice slightly louder because Ashe had all the intentions of interrupting him. "As such, you have not enjoyed yourself fully and now you fear it is too late and that in just a few hours, you are to depart from Bhujerba and have not managed to relax at all."

Ashe was rendered speechless at the accuracy of Al-Cid's words that she stared at him, all her embarrassment forgotten. "How--?" she managed to stutter and Al-Cid grinned mischievously once again.

"I did not, my delicate desert flower." Al-Cid interrupted. "I merely hunched a guess, and seeing your expression, I would deem I am correct?' He raised his eyebrow to her questioningly that Ashe promptly felt her cheeks redden once more. She tried to nod however, and she did so successfully albeit awkwardly.

The heir to the Rozzarian throne merely smiled again and stood up, promptly placing his glasses once more. "Think not more of the past mistakes you have done Ashe. The gods, I am sure, have their own ways of rewarding and punishing us. You have been brought here, I believe not to mope around for the mistakes you have done, whatever they may be, but to do everything you do for the future, not only yours, but for your kingdom as well." he offered his arm to her and she could do nothing to accept.

"Do you always deal in absolute?" she asked curiously, amazed at this perception of his.

Al-Cid gave a slight chuckle but shook his head. "Only when I am dealing with such a despondent yet very beautiful creature."

It was Ashe's turn to cock her head. "And who is that?" she asked innocently, in which Al-Cid did not answer but laughed again, as the two left the garden.

XOXOXO

Balthier left the room where Vladimir Ortal had demanded his services. As soon as he closed the door, he felt his grip upon the doorknob tighten under pressure, pressure he realized he was giving off himself.

"What is the matter?' Fran's voice snapped his thoughts and he looked up to his Viera companion who was walking purposely towards him.

Balthier looked up and a mask suddenly fell over his face, hiding his true emotions from the Viera he trusted the most. He gave a smile that he hoped was his usual light self.

"Are you interested in a job, Fran?" he asked her folding his arms and adopting his old tone.

Fran was silent as she stared at him, wondering if he was serious. It seemed that Fran revealed a little too much in her looks because Balthier smiled and met her stare head on.

"I have just left the Senator, or what's-his-face, and he gave us a job. A very rewarding job. 50 million gil so he says."

"What is this job?' Fran asked speculatively.

"Oh, the usual." Balthier answered waving his hand in the air casually. "Old ruins, Death traps, lots of treasure. Pretty much your ordinary treasure hunt."

Fran placed one of her hands on her hips and tossed her hair over her shoulder thoughtfully. "If it is a usual job, why does this Senator giving us more than usual rates?"

Balthier shrugged. "I have no idea. But you know me, my dear. Adventure, prospects of treasure and lots of danger are all I need for a good day. His reasons are not mine, and my reasons are not his. I accepted the job, if you have any objections, which I hope you do not, for this is a wonderful opportunity to get filthy rich.' A twinkle flashed in his eyes.

Fran merely nodded and tossed her head once more. "Riches and Humes, I see no importance in it."

Balthier gave a soft chuckle as the two of them went back towards where they came, back towards the _Strah_l, which they saw was no longer strapped behind the _Ifrit_. "That's exactly what is fun about it Fran. This job has absolutely no importance."

XOXOXOXO

"Come on Vaan!" Penelo cried excitedly, though she managed not to jump up and down, something she used to do back when she was seventeen. "We have to get this stuff in here!" she demanded her partner who was half-obscured by a dozen or so boxes he was carrying towards Ashe's ship. The queen herself was talking to her uncle a little away from the ship and saying her private goodbye.

"I'm coming Penelo!" Vaan managed to yell behind the boxes.

"Here let me get that for you Vaan," Larsa's voice suddenly said in front of him and Vaan was extremely relieved when his load got considerably lighter.

Larsa carried some of the boxes and together they proceeded to go to Penelo who had not seen Larsa offer his help. "Where's Basch?" Vaan asked before they got to Penelo.

"Oh," Larsa looked somewhat uncomfortable. "He had some business to take care of the moment, but I'm sure he would like to say his own goodbyes to you as well." The young emperor did not meet Vaan's eyes however and the older one saw through the guilty expression immediately.

"You mean you escaped from him," Vaan smartly said.

Larsa tried to look scandalized. "I did not do such a thing!" he said though his ears were getting a little red.

"Hmm, yeah right Larsa." Vaan nodded. Unfortunately, his pleasure at catching Larsa was short-lived, because Penelo suddenly spotted the two of them as she turned around to see why Vaan was taking so long.

"Vaan!" she cried aghast, as the two males drew level with her, "I can't believe you bullied Larsa into helping you. You should know better!" she grabbed the boxes from Larsa despite his and Vaan's protests that Larsa did it on his own accord and stuffed them unceremoniously in Vaan's arms again that he staggered under the weight.

Vaan tried to maintain his balance but it was too late; he staggered backwards and he would have fallen completely had it not Basch behind him and supported him to stand back up straight.

"Basch!" Penelo and Larsa said in unison as Basch appeared, yellow beard and all, his Archadian armor back on however.

"Thanks, Basch." Vaan muttered as he stood up straight.

"You should know better than to carry so many boxes, Vaan." a glint of amusement on his solid green eyes.

Vaan did not reply but merely passed on the boxes to a couple of Ashe's escort who were passing by to get into the ship. They took them without complaint, but Vaan detected the otherwise startle look they had.

Vaan turned to look at the other three who were speaking behind him. It had been refreshing, spending the past two weeks with his old friends and not just Penelo. Though Vaan really did appreciate her, he was nevertheless glad that she had someone else to boss around other than him. Especially since one of them was wearing a particular armor that had Archadia written all over it. "Nice armor Basch." Vaan blurted out loud before he could stop himself. "Metallic gray really suits you.'

Basch did not say anything but Vaan was sure he detected a snort that Larsa carefully hid with a clearing of his throat.

"Well, despite that fact that being Judge Majister requires the use of metallic gray, I do agree with Vaan." Larsa spoke next, drowning out Penelo's giggles.

"Oh, that's right." Penelo sobered up at once. "I quite forgot that you _are_ a Judge Majister now Basch. I can't seem to get that image of you as Ashe's bodyguard out of my mind." She gave Basch an apologetic grin. "Sorry."

Basch merely nodded in reply. The Judge Majister turned to look at Larsa. "We should be returning to the _Alexander, _your Excellency. Judge Majister Zargabath, I confess is impatient to begin ordering Imperials about once more."

Larsa regarded this remark incredulously as if he was trying to see if he was kidding, but Basch's face was straight. Larsa sighed and nodded, and turned once more to the two hunters.

"Well, here at last, at the shores of Bhujerba do we part." Larsa began, hardly keeping his voice from becoming too heavy with regret at departing.

Larsa felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, without actually realizing that he did bend his head down at his words. Vaan was looking at him sympathetically, with Penelo smiling at him encouragingly.

"Don't sweat it, Larsa." Vaan smiled at him. "All you need to do when you're in a fix is call on Penelo and me. We'll be there in a snap."

Penelo nodded her agreement.

"I appreciate it, Vaan, Penelo, really I do." Larsa said gratefully. "It is just, that there are times when I honestly wish that goodbyes are much easier." Larsa sighed and a much older look came upon his steady blue eyes as he looked away. "Though experience has taught me nothing ever comes easy. However it seems I will never get used to It." he attempted to give a smile, but he feared that it just came out as a grimace.

Penelo reached out and embraced him tight, much to Larsa's astonishment. "Then we won't say goodbye," she whispered somewhere in his ear and a strange prickling sensation spread throughout the young Emperor's body. "We'll say 'see you later' instead." She hugged him, if it was possible, tighter. " And "don't worry'," she released him what seemed like eons after.

Larsa tried to stop himself blushing as Penelo released him. It was quite impossible however because after the hug, Penelo gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Penelo." Larsa managed to blurt out. Vaan was polite enough not to mention the beet red complexion Larsa was suddenly sporting and Basch was behind Larsa, so he could not see his face.

"If things do not come out as you would hope, though I really hope it would, you could count on us." Vaan said as Ashe finished her conversation with Marquis Ondore, whom Larsa had said his appropriate goodbye, and was coming towards them. " There would be hunters all over Ivalice but the closest to Archades would be in Tchita Uplands." Vaan motioned over to Basch. " Basch knows the place. If you guys ever need us, just talk to any of the hunters there, but make sure they have a Phon Coast insignia." He showed the Hunters' Emblem etched on his armguard. "All Hunters who bear this emblem use Phon Coast as Headquarters. If anything happens and you need to contact us, we will meet you there."

"But there is no need to worry, since I'm sure you can handle anything that comes in your way." Penelo quickly hastened to add. "This is just in case."

Larsa nodded again, gratefully, but it was Basch who answered for them. "We appreciate what you are giving us, Vaan, Penelo and I thank you."

"You have my thanks as well Vaan, Penelo." Larsa quickly added looking at the two of them. "You are true friends."

Vaan and Penelo smiled at his words, but it was only Vaan's smile that dropped when Ashe approached them. He turned abruptly and entered the ship after a quick goodbye and 'see you' to Basch and Larsa before the rest them realized that he had disappeared.

"Ashe!" Penelo cried a little too cheerfully at her queen as she arrived and stopped just beside Basch and Larsa, a sad little smile on her face. She had not obviously seen Vaan run up the ship because she gave Basch and Emperor Larsa a friendly smile.

"It seems that it was just yesterday when we were greeting each other now we have to leave." The Queen of Dalmasca said her voice not tinted with the sadness Larsa expressed though she did speak of it with sincerity.

Larsa nodded, and Penelo saw him adopt the Emperor role once more. "But we will see each other again, I am sure. It is only a matter of time, Queen Ashe."

Ashe nodded absently, her eyes flickering here and there and Penelo wondered if she was looking for Vaan. Before Penelo could smile at the thought, Ashe had bidden Basch and Larsa goodbye and was boarding the ship.

Penelo sighed and looked back at Ashe's retreating back, hoping that the queen would notice she was still there. Ashe didn't.

"Take care of her, Penelo." it was not Larsa but Basch who said it. Penelo gave Basch a curious look but the Judge Majister refused to say anymore and merely shook his head.

Penelo sighed again. "Well," she looked at Larsa who was smiling sadly again at her. "See you later,' she said with a soft smile at Larsa.

Larsa nodded and smiled back. "Do not worry." he replied.

Penelo walked up to the ship and watched Larsa and Basch through the windows, even when the ship started rev up for take off. She raised one of her hands in reply to Larsa's raised hand and watched as Larsa became smaller and smaller on Bhujerba's port until he was nothing more than a speck.

She couldn't help it. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself 'Goodbye.'

**We are sorry for the long update...hope you are still with us...(",)**


	15. Chapter 15: Ancient Forces Stir 3 of 5

Chapter 15:Ancient forces Stir 3 of 5

_Origin of the Espers_

_So did subside the uproar that had so engulfed the Ivalice. The gods had seen it to be so, and seen it to be true and pure. _

_Light could shine upon Ivalice once more. _

_Though to all places the light could not shine thus. _

_In the corners, of depth great, of darkness taint, light could not reach._

_And in these places the source from which all the darkness, hatred and malice was drawn from, thrived free._

_The shadow Nethicite, Xabaam. They were still whole. In form of physical and of presence spiritual. They were still intact. Still, did they bare, the capacity to bring about grief to Ivalice and its frail denizens. _

_Numbered were their days however. For in the high emptiness, the Gods conversed. _

_Passed from each to each, the plight of Ivalice. _

_Suggest did each of where this darkness spewed._

_Surmise did each that Xabaam was the root of Shadow._

_Shadow was the core of all this grief. _

_Ahnas did set about, to conjure a blade whose might shall surmount all._

_And so did he to the higher void of space. Where cosmic dust, flame, mist and coldness did coil about the vast emptiness. To forge from the heavenly entities that surrounded him: the blade to which the Shadow will meet its end._

_Ahnas hammered the object that was taking shape._

_Seem it did that all the elements gathered towards the forge of Ahnas. Truly, this blade would possess a power too terrible and great to Imagine. _

_Fly did sparks of cosmic flame as Ahnas continued to hammer down. _

_Marvel did the Gods at Ahnas. Exhibit he such power and control absolute of all things of which did surround him. _

_And when at last, the object had taken shape._

_Whorl, round and round Ahnas, did the mist, dust and coldness of the void. The stars exploded into a thousand burning novae, all to signal the birth of a blade so mighty. The grand explosions lent their might to the blade._

_Lo and behold! Ahnas brandished thus a handsome blade, of vibrant gold and red did it shine, slender was its form and feel did the gods power, whilst in the sword's presence._

_Burning light illuminated the vastness of the void. An explosion, loudest in all of existence followed, and Ahnas was gone. _

_Descended had he to Ivalice. In his powerful hand he wielded the blade, which he had christened: Maxima._

_Appear did Ahnas on the earthen surface of Ivalice. Standing proud and tall upon a spire, of rock was it cast. _

_His arm, Ahnas did reach out. Chant also did he, words of no tongue was familiar of. Glow bright light did the earth that did surround him, brighter and brighter as he chanted on. _

_And when at last he shouted a word of authority did the glowing turn into a flash of light brightest. _

_Crack and crumble did the ground in front of Ahnas. Split did it, and arise in movement rapid, a column of stone rank with mist. And there, embedded atop, the whole being of the Shadow Nethicite. Darkness soon took place of the sky. In gloom, the world was blanketed again. _

_Light had been forced to retreat. Proved wrong were the gods. Light had truly not been absolute._

_Thunder rolled about the gloom that loomed over the horizon._

_Ahnas glanced about him. Engulf not, would chaos and darkness Ivalice once more. _

_Turn his gaze upon the shadow. He leaped for it, and he did smite the Shadow, with force and power paramount. _

_An explosion did sound across the land, a strong gust swept across it. Halved was now the Nethicite. Burst did the darkness from the Shadow Nethicite. The earth of all Ivalice soon also seeped out darkness, and it all converged towards the split shadow. _

_Coil did the darkness, round each. Wisps of black form into an irregular shape. And then when at last the final strand of darkness joined the converging darkness, a bright light flashed, and the darkness was gone._

_Hover did Ahnas above Ivalice. He pointed Maxima to the gloomy sky and the dark hues of the clouds vanished, replaced with rays of sunlight that bathed the Ivalice and Ahnas in glory of victory over evil. _

_A whorl of mist and flame consumed Ahnas, and find did he himself back in the high heavens. _

_Chance would he not take, for darkness to once again develop and mature. _

_Destroyed true was the Shadow, but Xabaam was still whole, and no means that any God could conjure would be sufficient to destroy him. Nor would any god bear the audacity to fell the life force of Xabaam. For in essence, to bring about the destruction of Xabaam's life force, would bring about also the destruction of Ivalice. Chained was Xabaam's life to Ivalice._

_Destroy him, they could not. Destroy him, they must not._

_Different was contain from destroy however._

_Contemplate did the gods of simply reigning in Xabaam. Fetters would they place to stop the growth of his darkness, or the extension of his malice, all to safeguard those who are foolish enough to accept._

_And so did the gods fashion the Seraphs. To which a purpose of over watch did they have of Ivalice from the heavens._

_Twelve were they of beauty and might to behold. Wisdom, to them was given. Strength to them was bequeathed. And power, inferior to gods yet superior to most, to them was relinquished:_

_Loghrif the Transcendent_

_Lahabrea the Abyssal Celebrant _

_Igeyorhm the Martyr_

_Fandaniel the Protector_

_Emmeroloth the Holy Queen_

_Deudalephon the Benevolent_

_Nabriales the Majestic_

_Mitron the Chastiser_

_Emet-Selch the Angel of Truth_

_Pashtarot the Knight-Star_

_Halmarut the Arbiter_

_Ultima, the Redeemer._

_Zodiark, the Obliterator._

_They too thought, that Xabaam would be able to acclimatize to his fetters. Chance too, they would not take._

_And so did they beseech the gods to conjure for them, heralds that would be sent to Ivalice, and there would these new beings receive orders that would all contribute to the safekeeping of Ivalice._

_They were soon done. Given birth to in the void. To each a special appellation, and a special purpose. _

_They were thus sent to Ivalice. Among also did the Seraphs come to a decision to send two of their kind, to pilot over the Espers, as they were soon called in Ivalice. And there they would reside. _

_Belias, the Infernal._

_Mateus, the Chilblain. _

_Shemhazai, the Elusive._

_Hashmal, the Telluric. _

_Famfrit, the Ethereal herald. _

_Addrammelech, the Ahimsa._

_Cuchuclainn, the Immaculate. _

_Chaos, the Zephyr. _

_Zeromus, the Void-knight._

_Zalera, the Angel of Transience. _

_Exodus, the Eternal._

_And the two Seraphs to join them are thus:_

_Ultima the Redeemer._

_Zodiark the Obliterator_

_The seraphs did know, that darkness, could not be destroyed absolutely. So did roles they give, to the Espers, to guard and forestall Xabaam at all costs. _

_What mistakes do the Gods fashion, in situations do they thrust themselves in. Blindly to they believe that their preempted fates are all in victory and achievement._

_Mustapha Mond_

_Ordalian Historian_

**Scipio: The titles of the Espers were changed. They are yet to be corrupt by darkness. In the game, coiled are their hearts and souls of this darkness. Thus the otherwise morbid titles such as: CUCHUCLAINN, THE IMPURE. Whereas we, have other, somewhat positive titles.**

**Comet Wong: Whatever he said….hehehe**


	16. Chapter 16: Hidden Truth Among the Lies

Chapter 16: Hidden Truth among the Lies

Senator Pluto Dece stood before the Senate and Emperor Larsa, his face set and a frown upon his face. He was one of the oldest Senators, and he alone had witnessed the transition of the Empire through its rulers. He was also the most old-fashioned and believed staunchly in the old ways. The old ways meaning he believed that Archadia should still rule over all. So in short, he was also opposed to any idea that antagonized this vision.

Now he stood before the Senate, delivering a speech and trying to wake up his otherwise younger colleagues to hold fast to Archadia's old ways. He was never one of Larsa's supporters, and had been the first to suggest that the Senate could otherwise control the young Lord, as a puppet Senator. He did not believe a child so young as he could control and rule Archadia, and had otherwise underestimated the wit and capabilities the young Emperor possessed.

Now that most of the Senators were conceding defeat to Larsa' s way of thinking, the only solution Dece could come with to maintain Archadia's old ways was to take the role of Emperor himself. How would he do that, exactly? By making sure the rest of the Senate believed Larsa Ferrinas Solidor was no smarter than a normal boy of fifteen about to become a man.

"So you see, Senators," Dece went on, his otherwise gravel-like tone sounded hollow in the chamber where this meeting was held. "Archadia cannot possibly bend to such unconventional ways. A democratic Archadia will be pray to such thieving Empires like Rozzaria! We must stand fast to our old ways, get back the land that we have lost since the war, and make Archadia proud once more to bear the title Empire."

He sat back down smartly, his robes made a rustling sound as he pushed them away impatiently. All around him the other Senators were nodding thoughtfully, as if agreeing on the words he spoke. He had warned all of them of the consequences if Archadia should reform into a democracy. Most of them empty threats but he had learned how to push the right buttons, tweak the right weaknesses, and he knew all of theirs. A life of luxury and power would be comprised if the Senate agrees to have Archadia reform and like him, most of these old fools would not give it up for anything in the world.

He rested his entwined hands upon his otherwise burgeoning belly and looked at the young Emperor, seated in a intricately carved chair, the only indication that he was the Emperor. Emperor Larsa had adopted a meditative pose, one his father and brothers often bore when faced with such serious matters. His elbows resting on the table, fingers intertwined, chin supported by these fingers, and eyes cast down on the same fingers. He looked like any Solidor too, Dece thought to himself, casting a weary glance at Larsa's charcoal black hair and royal blue eyes. And like any Solidor, Larsa was also very clever, despite Dece's otherwise underestimation of him.

Emperor Larsa looked up now, he had only met the Senator's eyes once or twice during his speech, the rest of the time he had been sitting quietly and making no reactions. Now he looked up and cast a sweeping glance over all the Senators, and a silence seemed to sweep over all the Senators and all murmuring seemed to stop.

"Thank you for your views, Senator Dece." Larsa started, his voice sounded much older and far too burdened for a young man of fifteen. "It seems that perhaps there will be some who will agree upon what you have said." He sat straighter now, shoulders thrown back and hard look came over his blue eyes.

"Perhaps that in the old ways, Archadia would choose glory and power. Perhaps that in this change of government Archadia will not be as it once was. But understand this, if Archadia were to change, I believe it would be for the better. We have been far too cloistered and far too sheltered away from our neighbors. We have conquered other lands, smothered them with our laws and made more enemies than allies. All of you were there when these goals of conquest rather than peace threatened to shatter Archadia to the very core and they almost succeeded. Had it not been for those few who chose to serve the greater good rather than their own vain ambition, the Archadia that we love would be nothing more than rubble and ruin. We still bear the name Empire, but it would be just that, a name." Emperor Larsa stared to look at each Senator in the earnest, resting longer perhaps where Senator Dece was seated. The Emperor's eyes bore intelligence in them and it seemed to Dece that the emperor did find out about the rumors that Dece himself had been spreading. The rumors in which Emperor Larsa had been the culprit of threats to the comfortable lives of the Archadian gentry.

"I ask you now: What is far better for us? Our people to finally live among other people, prejudices and presumptions aside and establish a full-founded peace? Or to waste away, ever-following the footsteps of war and injustice so that even our own people are afraid to run to our government when in need in fear of reprimand? Senators, we as heads of this state, are meant to ensure that our people are safe, not for the sake of blood, glory or power, but for peace and for prosperity. Idealistic it would seem, but I believe we can make this happen. All people over all Ivalice are wearied from war and bloodshed. Our people are wearied from internal civil war. Ivalice is wearied, gentlemen. We need this peace. I believe democracy is the answer." Emperor Larsa ended his speech with a small beseeching smile and leaned back closer to his chair as he did so.

Judge Majister Basch, who stood behind the Emperor's chair, suppressed his own smile at the Emperor's words. Larsa's technique seemed far more effective than Dece's it would seem as Basch studied the reaction's of each Senator. Most of them were nodding thoughtfully, and Basch was nonetheless pleased to see Dece's pudgy face contort into his own suppressed rage, but it Senator Ortal's expression, which puzzled the Judge.

Senator Vladimir Ortal had adopted a thoughtful mask over his true features as well, he was far better hiding his own anger from the Emperor and his guard than Dece was and Ortal was thankful for it. Even now he felt the Judge's piercing bottle-green eyes stare at him, as if trying to discern the real emotion behind the mask, Ortal stared determinedly back.

Thankfully for all those present, a distant clock told them that the meeting had come to a close and that they will continue this discussion for the next day.

"It seems time makes fools of us once more, gentlemen." Emperor Larsa stood up from his seat and all the other Senators did the same. "We shall continue this meeting tomorrow. Until then, may the Galtea watch over you." Emperor Larsa ended, using the formal goodbyes that other regions used, but Archadia seemed to have ignored of late. He nodded and smiled, and the Senators filed out through the open doors, leaving Emperor Larsa and Judge Majister Basch once again.

Larsa waited until the last Senator passed and closed the doors, before he wearily sat back down again.

"Your Excellency, are you well?" Basch was at his side in an instant, Larsa, nodded slowly, letting a deep sigh escape from his lips as he looked up at the Judge. "It has been merely two weeks past since our reunion in Bhujerba and already it feels to me as if that time had happened a long time ago. I myself cannot believe that I have spent every morning since then trying to convince the Senators of our proposition, Basch. Are we pushing a hopeless cause?'

'I do not believe so, Emperor.' Basch replied firmly. 'As I said back in Bhujerba, Archadia is not used to change and it would indeed take some time for the Senate to accept such a radical alteration. Some time, perhaps but it is not impossible. I commend you for your patience your Excellency. I know that it is not easy repeating one's self every morning, trying to make these hard-headed fools understand.' He gave the Emperor a deep nod.

Larsa returned it with a small smile. ' Perhaps I should let you do more of the talking next time Judge Majister. Your words are far more convincing than mine, it would seem.'

Basch merely shook his head. 'You are doing an excellent job, Lord Larsa. It would be fatal if I take over.'

Basch succeeded in extracting a laugh from Larsa, albeit a short one. The Emperor stood up now, adjusting his robe and straightening out his gloves.

"Shall we proceed to the dining room then your Excellency?" Basch inquired as Larsa maneuvered himself towards the doors.

Larsa paused before the exit, one hand on the knob. "No, Basch. Today I would like to have lunch someplace else. In my office perhaps. Anywhere else aside from the stuffy room they like to call the dining room. I have no liking for that place.'

Basch gave a deep bow. 'As the Emperor commands.'

Larsa gave another faint smile and left the room. Just as he did so however, he was met in the hall by footsteps of another Judge Majister. He approached the Emperor, with a few Imperials behind him and bowed deeply.

"Greetings, Emperor Larsa.' his voice was silky. Larsa gave an acknowledging nod, though it had been a while since he had seen the Judge Majister.

"Judge Majister Scipio." Larsa spoke cautiously. He had yet to know what this Judge Majister was like. "It has been a time since we last met."

"I must beg your pardon for not being at hand, Excellency." Scipio now apologized, making another bow as he said so. "It seems that many of our people are suddenly eager to join the Armed Forces. I have been busy judging whether they are worthy for Archadia."

Emperor Larsa looked at the Judge and could not imagine him training new recruits for the Army. Nevertheless, he said nothing and merely nodded. "It would seem as if you are preparing for a new war, Judge Majister with all the new recruits you are hiring." Larsa's tone was light though it carried a hint of warning in his voice.

"There would be no harm in being prepared, your Excellency. Especially now, for I believe that we have a current disagreement going between the Bureaus and the Senate. My Bureau included.' Scipio's tone was equally light but Larsa thought that the Judge's tone had a trace of suggestiveness in it as well.

'I am impressed by your attentiveness, Judge Majister.' was Larsa's only reply. 'I pray that your caution would be rewarded some day.'

The Judge Majister and the Imperials behind him bowed down again as they stepped back to allow the Emperor to walk down the corridor once more. "That I may be considered worthy, your Excellency.' Scipio said and added that only he could hear. 'Or else I will make it so,'

The Emperor did not hear him and merely walked ahead now, noticing with relief a rather more known face that came into view, albeit a helmeted one. Judge Majister Zargabath was taking Basch's place for the afternoon. Larsa would not admit it out loud, but he had a feeling when around the third Judge, it would do him well to be cautious.

XOXOXO

'Where exactly are we to go?' Fran asked over her shoulder to look over where Balthier had disappeared to after they had embarked the Strahl and had plotted their course with a random press of buttons and moved to extract a musty old box underneath the makeshift bed that the two of them hardly use. He had not come back to take the seat beside her and had been silent for the following minutes since they had left Archades. Fran had not asked any questions, she was not worried, but after looking at the coordinates and finding out that they were unfamiliar to her, she decided to ask Balthier.

So far, there was no answer to her question and she waited for a few more minutes before looking over her shoulder now, to see what exactly Balthier was doing. To the Viera's surprise, Balthier was seated at the ship's floor, several papers around him. His face was knotted in an expression of utmost concentration. In fact, so focused was he that he seemed indeed not to hear Fran's question. Fran stood up from her seat now, her heels making rhythmic sounds as she approached Balthier.

'Balthier.' she spoke curtly, standing before him, who had one of his legs stretched, the other supporting his elbow. He was intently reading several parchments at once, and had not once looked up even when Fran was standing directly in front of him.

She stared at him for a few more minutes, before placing one of her one hands on her hip and tossing her hear behind her. Even then, he did not notice. 'Oh look,' she said, her voice casual and light. 'Gil,' she abruptly said.

That remark made Balthier look up. 'Gil?' he asked his eyebrows shooting up. 'Where?'

It took him a few seconds to realize Fran had pulled a trick on him, and as he did so, he met Fran's slightly amused look with a look of his own. 'Did you just attempt to trick me, Fran?' he asked casually, as if he could hardly believe it.

' That was the only way I thought your attention could be caught.' she spoke a matter-of-factly, sitting nattily at the edge of the bed, her arms and legs folded. She looked at him keenly.

Balthier realized that he had been neglecting her off late and could barely curb a grin at the thought of her getting his attention. ' Fran,' he spoke, the typical grin back on his features. 'I never knew you craved for my attention this much.'

'I do not.' Fran answered brusquely, but Balthier did not flinch, at least outwardly. 'I have been attempting to get your awareness for the sake of knowing where are we to go. The coordinates you have positioned in the Strahl are foreign to me.'

Balthier looked up at the controls now, baffled by Fran's statement. 'Seriously?' he asked standing up and charily placing the parchment he was holding back in the box.

Fran watched him go, her eyes, resting the shortest of glances at the top parchment on the box. She was not one to sneak around other people's dealings, especially Balthier's. But she was undeniably an inquisitive one, and right now, she was more than a little curious to discover what exactly caused such a change in Balthier's demeanor, a look she was sure she had not seen the two of them left Archades six years ago.

Fran had only a few seconds to glance at the parchment, which bore miniscule handwriting before she too stood up and followed Balthier where he stood before the Strahl's controls.

'I have been a fool of late.' Balthier mused to himself. 'I have typed in the wrong coordinates.' he began changing them.

'The place we are to go is--?' Fran left the query hanging as she resumed her seat. Balthier seemed again to not take notice of her and was preoccupied in the controls of the ship. Fran was suddenly realizing she did not like being disregarded. She reached out and produced one of her sharp nails and poked Balthier gently in the exposed flesh of his arm.

The sky pirate in turn gave a sharp cry and looked at Fran in astonishment. Fran gave no answer and merely looked out the window again, her hands cautiously folded as to not produce any sharp nails.

Balthier looked at her bemusedly, rubbing the spot where she poked him slowly. 'I am sorry Fran. I have been distracted by the prospect of riches and have since then ignored your presence. That is ungentlemanly behavior if anything else, and I do beg your pardon.'

Fran looked at him now, her ruby eyes settling and meeting Balthier's own hazel eyes. It was this look, which made the sky pirate feel he was being searched to be telling the truth, and there were times when he had been untruthful, and though Fran never said anything about it, Balthier would suffer the remorse nevertheless when she looked away.

Like now, for instance. Fran looked at him, and saw the lies there, but she did not say anything, merely stared and looked away, not before Balthier noticed a strange look that came over her eyes. Something like melancholy? Balthier did not know for certain, for when he sought to look again, the same inscrutable gaze came over her countenance.

'Where are we to go?' Fran asked now as if nothing happened.

Balthier took up the wheel now, the papers temporarily forgotten. 'What do you say we return to Bervenia? Before we go to Henne Mines. Our employer says that is where this treasure is to be found. He did not say any time frame, and I would really like that bath I've been longing for since King Raithwall's tomb.'

Fran merely nodded; a little relieved perhaps that Balthier was back to his usual self, though she discerned that he was hiding something from her. Whatever it was, she decided, Balthier would tell her when needed.

XOXOXOXO

Judge Haussen walked briskly towards the Emperor's office, his armored boots making a metallic sound as he crossed several corridors to reach his office. He had been summoned quickly from his quarters in the 2nd Bureau to report once more to the Emperor.

He was a middle-aged man, perhaps a little younger than Judge Majister Basch himself but his looks were not toughened by the events of war. He had thick wavy locks, which were cropped close to his head for that was the military style. His beetle-black eyes were often serious and he was judged to be too serious at some instances. It was that look which made him give the impression of being older than he really was.

He stood before the doors of Emperor Larsa's office, and he gave himself a few minutes to compose himself before knocking on the doors.

"Come in." The Emperor's cool voice said from within and Judge Haussen proceeded inside.

The office itself startled the Judge. He himself had not visited the office ever since Emperor Gramis' reign and it had been claustrophobic for him despite the high ceilings and large windows. Now it seemed promising and friendly.

Emperor Larsa himself stood gazing before one of the glassless arches, looking below to the city proper, his hands behind his back and his feet apart. Judge Majisters Basch and Zargabath stood a little away from the Emperor though they would be in earshot whenever a conversation would start. Looking at the Emperor now, Judge Haussen saw that despite the Emperor's age, he bore himself like any other Emperor before him, burdened with the thoughts of the Empire.

'Emperor Larsa.' Judge Haussen announced himself, bowing low as Emperor Larsa tore his gaze away from the arches to look who spoke.

'Judge Haussen.' Emperor Larsa greeted, a small smile on his face. 'I beg you forgive me for entailing an earlier reprieve from your luncheon as you are accustomed to.'

The Judge bowed as the Emperor passed him to proceed to his desk. 'It is nothing, Emperor. I am glad to serve.'

Out of all the judges in the 1st and 2nd Bureau, and aside from the Judge Majisters, Larsa himself trusted Dhujan Haussen more than most. When he was nothing more than the third in line to the Empire, the judge, then a soldier had been one of his bodyguards under Judge Majister Drace, before Larsa was given to the hands of Judge Majister Ghis while in Bhujerba. And when the war ended, Larsa was pleased to hear that Haussen had survived and had been one of the few who tried to oppose Vayne openly. Haussen had been discharged then, but since Larsa took up the seat of Emperor, he was given another chance and a higher rank. Therefore, Haussen will always be faithful and loyal to the young Emperor.

'What news then, Judge Haussen? What ails the Bureaus?' Emperor Larsa dropped all palaver and proceeded to the business at hand.

Judge Haussen glanced at first to the two Judge Majisters, his superiors, and hesitated answering the Emperor's question.

'Take heart, Dhujan.' Emperor Larsa spoke before sitting back down on the chair behind his desk. 'Judge Majisters Basch and Zargabath have no more side on this matter than I do, therefore it is safe to talk about these matters openly to them.'

Judge Haussen merely nodded, taking the Emperor's word for it and proceeded to talk about the arguments that had been going around behind the Emperor's back.

"The Army is not pleased, your Excellency." Dhujan started tightly. 'They heard rumors that there is a stratagem to reform Archadia's government.' he had expected to have a reaction form Emperor Larsa, but the young man did not say anything and waited for him to continue.

'My lord, these rumors, I find it implausible. I have hoped that you would--?' Haussen started to say but Larsa interrupted him.

'That is just what they are Judge Haussen. Rumors.' Larsa spoke firmly in his turn, suggesting to Haussen that this not the time to confirm such allegations. Haussen got the suggestion and nodded to proceed.

'Many members of the Armed Forces believe that if rumors are true, their current status would be nothing but the commonest of soldiers. Some of the judges think so as well.'

Behind Judge Haussen, he thought he detected a stifled outcry from Judge Majister Zargabath which sounded suspiciously like "Preposterous!'

Larsa ignored Zargabath's remark and sighed at Haussen. 'And what is their response to such allegations?'

Haussen shook his head. 'Not good, your Excellency. They believe that you would otherwise cut back down most of their rights. And more importantly, their salaries. It does not also help that Senator Dece and his supporters in the gentry spread more rumors about inequity within Archadian society, that you will force them to become vulgars once more.'

This time a look of complete alarm came over Larsa's features at Haussen's mention of this piece of news. Behind them, Zargabath gave another cry of outrage. 'Impudence!'

'Most of the Imperials are angry, because you refuse to answer to these rumors.' Haussen said somberly.

'You cannot expect the Emperor to confirm such audacious rumors!' Zargabath exclaimed out despite Basch's chastising glance at the older judge.

Emperor Larsa raised a hand to silence Zargabath. He then returned his gaze to Haussen. 'What does Judge Majister Scipio say about this? Can he not control and assuage these rumors?'

Haussen sighed. Of all the Judge Majisters in the Ministry of Law, Scipio was the most mystifying. 'Judge Majister Scipio has been most elusive of his sights, Excellency. But if you ask me, he is like any other refusing to meddle in this muddled affair.'

Larsa sighed heavily. Haussen seemed to perceive Larsa's weariness and cleared his throat once more. 'Your Excellency, many among the Bureaus believe that you have what it takes to make Archadia right. If a change in government is what it takes, then I believe you are doing the right choice. There are those who trust that you will not fail them, Excellency. I myself included.' Haussen spoke with pride and gave the traditional Archadian salute: A closed fist under an open palm and a deep bow from the waist. Larsa acknowledged the bow with his own salute.

'Thank you, Judge Haussen.' Larsa spoke gratefully. 'Were it that all of Archadia thought so.'

Soon after that, the Emperor dismissed Haussen and the Judge left. Basch watched as Larsa adopted a brooding look once more, and Zargabath, who thankfully became silent was more did the same.

After some time, Larsa looked up and met the eyes of the Judge Majisters. 'You have been silent, my friends. What is it that ails you?'

Basch and Zargabath exchanged the smallest of glances before Zargabath spoke. 'Your Excellency,' He began. 'As much as it pains me to state the obvious, it seems that it would be best if we are on our guard. Tensions are high, Emperor. The time is not right to announce it to the people of your plans for democracy.'

Emperor Larsa nodded, acquiescingly. 'I agree.'

'I also believe that more than ever, your life is more in danger now than any other time. Senator Dece is becoming foolish, but he is still a formidable enemy. Though we would not want to be caught in open strife, it does not mean he will not risk it so.' Zargabath added.

Basch nodded his agreement. 'Rumors are always personal confessions either of malice or imbecility. Nevertheless, they can be deadly your Excellency.'

Larsa nodded. He was silent now, the thoughtful look over his eyes once more. Suddenly he stood up and moved to pick up his robe. 'I want you to meet me at the Solidor library in ten minutes. Be dressed casually, gentlemen.'

Before the Judge Majisters could protest, Larsa had already left the room.

XOXOXO

Ten minutes later, the Judge Majisters met before the doors of the huge Solidor library; Basch was dressed down to his old outfit, tunic and short trousers. Zargabath himself was dressed in his own black tunic and breeches. The two ran each other's gazes over their clothing before Basch pushed one of the doors opened and met Larsa in the middle of the library.

Larsa was dressed casually himself, only a thin undershirt and black trousers. Even his black locks were set loose now.

'Your Excellency, what—?' Zargabath started but Larsa silenced him.

'Basch, I am sure your information that Senator Dece has hired someone to spy on me is correct?' the Emperor asked.

Basch simply nodded. 'I don't see what----?' Zargabath tried to interrupt again but Larsa cut him off. 'I wish to gaze upon my people. How are they reacting to these rumors? I want to see for myself.'

'How are we to---?" Zargabath asked again.

'My father said that there is a secret passageway that leads out into the city. He told me that his grandfather used it during the civil war of his time. He did not teach it to me directly however, he merely gave me clues. My father taught me this because he feared that I would use it someday for the same purpose." Larsa whispered now, going pass shelves trying to look for the right one. He looked over his shoulder to his two bodyguards. 'I fear that Father may be right.'

Before the two could reply, Larsa turned to the shelf that bore the manuscripts about Solidor's history. At the end of this aisle there was a small table and an unlit torch at the wall above it. Larsa took it from its roost and looked over to his companions.

'I do not suppose that any of you could enlighten this area, gentlemen?' he asked, eyebrow raised.

Basch moved forward a concentrated look over his face. He raised a gloved arm over the torch and almost immediately the horizontal strips of metal in his glove glowed a mako blue and he whispered 'Fire,' under his breath. Almost instantly a tongue of flame erupted from the glove and lit up the torch.

Larsa nodded appreciatively. He waved the torch about the shelves, as if trying to look for the precise book. Basch and Zargabath watched him do this silently, though one was getting a little impatient and the other looked a bit confused. Minutes later, Larsa came back, a small red book in his hand. Larsa gave the torch to Zargabath to hold. At the cover of this book, there was a small black orb that seemed to be removable. Larsa did so. Nothing happened, and a look of puzzlement came to Zargabath's eyes though the Emperor himself was silent.

Larsa straightened up, moved to where the torch was once was and placed the orb in the space at the bottom of the roost. At once, the torch roost glowed an iron-hot red and it seemed that veins of the similar red erupted from the bottom of this roost. Larsa stepped back and the three of them saw that the red veins formed an outline of the door.

'Well done, your Excellency!" Zargabath exclaimed brightly. Larsa was silent.

'We have found the door, gentlemen.' he whispered. 'The question remains however, how do we open it?' Larsa placed his hands on his hips thinking. His gaze went over to where Zargabath was carrying the torch. Then his blue eyes met the red book lying on top of the little table. He picked it up. 'Follow me.' he murmured to the two and did so obligingly.

Larsa returned to the shelf where he got the red book. All books here were either wrapped in red leather and he did not know how he was supposed to open the door to the outside. He did remember that his father gave him only three clues. _Fire opens the path to freedom, obsidian pools fuels the fire, crimson and gold live in the Solidor line. _

The torch was blatant enough. Larsa had deciphered that easily. The obsidian pools were a little harder. He had searched the shelves for a black book but all were red. In the end, he remembered a book that his Father often carried. Its title was _Sable's Lagoon_, an epic about an ancestor who founded the house of Solidor. His father liked it for it was unlike the boring tales of glory in other history books. Larsa loved it for the way it was written. He did not realize until later that sable was indeed another name for obsidian and that it was in front of him all along. Now all was left was the last clue.

'Crimson and gold live in the Solidor line.' Larsa murmured almost to himself. The small red book was still in his hands. His blue eyes swept over the shelf, while repeating the clue inside his head. _Crimson and gold live in the Solidor line._

Crimson and gold. Those were the colors of Archadia, that much was certain. But how on earth would it open the door?

Larsa became silent again, looking at the shelves as if trying to find something only he could see. _Crimson and gold…_his hands ran over the cover of the book in his hands several times over. _Crimson and gold…_His hands ran over the spine where other intricate carvings could be found.

His hands stopped as he noticed that not all the carvings were black. 'This is strange.' He murmured. He looked at the other books on the shelves.

'Judge Majisters,' Larsa spoke softly. What are the colors of the numbers that are carved in the books' spines?'

Zargabath raised the torch to produce more light. 'Unless I am mistaken, Your Excellency. They are gilted gold and red. However, I do believe more are gold.'

'So are the books here, Emperor. More gold than black.' Basch added.

'Are you certain?' Larsa asked now, more urgently than before. 'Are you certain that they are gold?'

Basch nodded, who stood before the middle of the shelf. Zargabath started to nod too, then said rather startled. 'There is a book here that has a red-colored number.' He looked at Larsa, who started to walk over to him.

Larsa looked at the book still in the shelf and when he pulled it, the title on the cover was nothing more than another chronicle of the Solidor line, this one much more recent.

'Grandfather started this book, and my father.' He spoke softly, flicking through the pages hastily and then closing it shut. 'But why red?'

Larsa stepped back once more, puzzled now more than ever. _Crimson and gold live in the Solidor line….Crimson and Gold…Crimson…Gold…_

And then it hit him.

'But of course!' Larsa spoke triumphantly to himself. 'Why did I not see it before?'

Larsa moved back towards the shelf, where he pulled out the book with a red number. He placed the first book, the one with the black orb in it. Almost undistinguishing noise came from the shelf. A small click. Larsa's eyes lit up. Quickly, he walked back to the space where he got his first book and replaced it with the new one.

That had an immediate effect. The golden orbs carved in the spines of the red books began to glow, and like the bottom of the torch roost, they began to connect in golden threads creating a pattern unable to be distinguished up close.

'Crimson and Gold live in the Solidor line,' Larsa spoke softly, standing back for the final time.

The golden threads had gleamed and glowed to form the Solidor insignia, the two serpents, to end in a middle of the bookcase where a gap had appeared as the books pushed each other aside to reveal a crevice in the wall behind it.

Larsa pressed his hand down on the crevice and the red-veined door on the other wall began to move.

'Let us go then, gentlemen,' Larsa spoke and Basch extinguished the torch fire with another spell. 'Archades awaits.'


	17. Chapter 17: New Militar

Chapter 17: New Militar.

Hear Ye! Hear Ye! (**By order of His Excellency; Lord Larsa Ferrinas Solidor) **

Ensigns for the Archadian Imperial Military are to be grouped into diverse Bureaus no longer.

Divisions are now reduced to three Legions:

The first Bureau, Led by Judge Majister Basch

The second Bureau led by judge Majister Zargabath

The Archadian Armed force led by Judge Majister Scipio

All interested recruits must meet all requirements as listed below.

-Must be an Archadian resident **( NATURAL CITIZEN ONLY) **

-Must have taken Studies of Law and Military Execution at the Akademy and graduated with no negative conduct or academic record.

-Must be physically and mentally fit

-Must have no records of past criminal activity and must not have been convicted in jail for any period of time.

Any Interested recruits will kindly proceed to the Office of the Minister of Law and military actions. (OMLMA)

Archadians! Law , order and peace is what you will fight for, it is what we will train you. WE WANT YOU!

**AN: This chapter is a short one, very short considering the previous chapter. But again, excuses, internet's down on our entire area due to lightning strike, so forgive us…Be assured however, we will make up for it in future chapters…(",) –Comet- **

**Also, If you find the Order of the Tournesol interesting, more information about them shall be delivered… -Scipio- **


	18. Chapter 18: Fight and Flight

CHARACTER COUNTER: 2 (Hehehe..finally..some progresss)

Chapter 18: Fight and Flight

_Dear Larsa,_

_ How are things there in Archades? I hope that things are going well in all aspects of your rule. Vaan and I are great. We hit the road an hour after you did and we immediately went to Feywood to go hunt that mark we were supposed to neutralize for Clan Centurio. Needless to say, we brought down that beastie though I suffered a few scratches, no thanks to Vaan._

_ We never heard from Ashe after the fete when we dropped her off at Dalmasca. Vaan is more than angry with her now, though personally I can understand, since she is almost as busy as you these days._

_ How's Basch? Give him our regards as well and tell to lighten up a bit. He may be the eldest of our party but it wouldn't kill him if he could relax at one point._

_ Remember what we talked about during the fete? I hope that things are going well for that as well, I won't mention it here, since I know how dangerous intercepted letters may be. Basch was the one who taught me all about safety and security measures. I am sure he will be proud._

_ If circumstances may happen and you may need our aid, remember what Vaan told you before you left. All you need to do is go there, and we will meet you. Remember the instructions though, it will be very useful for you._

_ But that plan is only for emergencies. There is no need to use it, when it is not necessary._

_ I really hope you're all right._

_ Love,_

_ Penelo_

Emperor Larsa could not help being pleased about the letter that he received. It was the only thing that perked him up from all the hassles of the day. He almost forgot about all what happened beyond two weeks before. It has been a week since he visited Archades and things were definitely not going as planned. Senator Pluto Dece had steadily voiced out his opposition regarding the change in government, garnering more supporters than Larsa had expected. Larsa was now beginning to wonder if Dece was the head of this. Judges Zargabath and Basch had voiced out their suspicions about someone being behind Dece and was the real head of the opposition.

Larsa sighed now, folding the letter and tucking it in an inside pocket. His blue eyes traveled to the moonstone pendant that was on his desk. He had met a young couple during his adventure into Old Archades, where the passage in the library led to. He remembered that day clearly, all his promises to the people and the hope he had manage to give them.

The three of them had emerged in an abandoned alley in Old Archades that day and who to see them but Jules, an acquaintance of Basch's from Balthier, and an expert in information. The man had not been surprised to discover Larsa there.

'It seems that the Fermon's tales are true this time. The Emperor fancies his walks a bit adventurous.' He said with a sly smile at the group. 'What brings you in this part of your kingdom, your Excellency?' he asked Larsa, his every word impudent.

Zargabath had been insulted by Jules' manner, but Larsa managed to ease him. 'I desire very much to learn from you, Sir Jules.' The young emperor had said. His words seemed to shock Jules into subservience. 'Never heard of a royal who calls his subjects 'sir.' ' Was all he said and he was an extremely helpful guide around old Archades.

The four of them had spent much of their time talking to most of the residents of Old Archades and the more time Larsa spent with them the more he was surprised how far his country had fallen.

'How could Archadia spend time governing other countries when her children linger on streets, unable to seek shelter under their mother's own wing?' Larsa had asked despondently at Zargabath who was the eldest among them and therefore should have knowledge of such happenings.

The Judge Majister however, was as surprised as Larsa about the whole situation. 'I have heard rumours of these from Gabranth and Drace but I never took it seriously.' Zaragabath admitted shamefully. Basch had raised his eyebrows at that.

'Why didn't you?' Basch asked sharply. Zargabath had turned a shade appropriate for a plum.

'If you must know, the Majistrate at that time was divided. I myself did not want it, but the circumstances were unavoidable…and…don't look at me like that!' he cried at Basch whose frown could only be described as sinister.

'I do not understand how you could possibly not control the situations that surround you.' Basch had replied though quite evenly. 'I would have done everything in my power if I could.'

'Yes,' Zargabath replied, his voice sarcastic. 'It is just so unfortunate that you had been hanging in a cage ordered by your twin brother at that time weren't you? Otherwise, you could have solved the dispute inside the Majistrate!'

'Gentlemen that's enough.' Emperor Larsa cleanly interrupted. 'We can no longer change the past. What we can do however is change the course of the future. I need you to stand together with me, we are allies, we cannot have dispute amongst ourselves. That is not the way to a peaceful government that we are hoping to achieve.'

That silenced the two of them and the remainder of the journey was absent of any more arguments.

Before the three of them returned to the palace however, Larsa spotted a couple who were seated on a broken wall. He would not have seen them if he had not cast one last look upon Old Archades, with thoughts of reformation for the ruined city.

They wouldn't have attracted Larsa's attention, after all he was not innocent about the affairs regarding romance and love and he would have preferred not to interrupt them with his gaze, but the couple themselves caught his attention. The man was dressed impeccably, obviously a gentry. The woman on the other hand, she was obviously not of the same class as the man. Larsa was surprised why there was need of them to hide when he had news that Archades' society was already mixed now and not divided into the three major classes.

His gaze drew their attention. The woman gasped when she saw him, obviously recognizing him for who he was despite the attire. She quickly whispered in her companion's ear and the two of them cast anxious glances in his general direction before quickly standing up and trying to move away.

'No wait! Please!' Larsa had called to them as he tried to catch up. The couple could do nothing but obey his order and they stood together, their fear clear on their faces.

'Please, your Excellency.' The man said when Larsa drew level with them. 'We have not disturbed anyone in the area. We only beg for a few moments together.'

'Why would I prohibit you from doing so?' Larsa was surprised at the man's tone. 'I have never practiced discrimination among my people. If you desire each other's company there is no law prohibiting you to do so.'

The girl looked skeptical and looked at her companion for help. 'We beg your pardon, your Excellency. However, the new ordinance that was released by the Senate separated the classes once more. We can not be seen together.'

Larsa was shocked, but he could not look so in front of them. After all, he could not admit to them that their was dispute among the government of Archadia at the moment, it would only alarm the people and would make it more difficult to convince them of reform.

Instead, he sighed deeply. He looked into their eyes and took each of their hands. 'This I promise you, the word of a Solidor and as your Emperor. You will see these days renewed. I cannot say anything to make you believe this except my previous actions and my desire for peace.'

The two had stared at him, shocked by his speech, or the sincerity of it. The girl looked at her lover once more and whispered in his ear again. The man nodded. The girl had turned to Larsa, removed something from her neck and placed it on his hands.

'This is a moonstone medallion. A Nu'Muo gave this to Otto,' she said softly. 'He told us that they bring the wearer luck. I give it to you know, Your Excellency. To wish you luck on your journey.'

Larsa had smiled gratefully at them. 'Thank you. I wish you happiness as well.'

The two of them smiled at him. 'We will be behind you when you need us, Emperor.'

Larsa was struck with their loyalty. 'It would be my honor.'

With that, Larsa had returned to the palace, a lot more troubled than before.

The minute he stepped out of the library, Zaragabath asked him if he would like a meeting with the Senate, Larsa had declined.

'Your Excellency…' Zargabath started. 'I must advice that appropriate measures should be taken. Our people expect it of us.'

'Lord Larsa,' Basch began and Zargabath feared he would oppose him again, but the younger man did not look at him and merely directed his gaze at Larsa. 'Judge Majister Zargabath may be correct in this. Perhaps it's time we take an offensive strike. Subtle though it might be, I would not like it if we are caught with our pants down.'

Larsa had been walking silently towards his office as the two Judge Majisters attempted to convince him of a more direct move. It was only when they had returned to the office and when Larsa stood behind his desk once more did he address his two companions.

'You once said that it was best for us to be on our guard, to be on the defensive.' Larsa said looking at them with serious blue eyes.

'That was before we knew the extremity of their opposition, Your Excellency!' Zargabath was quick to interrupt. Larsa had raised a hand for him to be silent. 'Let me finish.'

'If we become offensive, would it not risk our garnering support for democracy? If I exercise my powers as Emperor, would it not show the people that I might still use such powers in a reformatted government to sort things out? We are treading thin ice, gentlemen.' Larsa had sighed now. 'There must be another way. If I go to Dece now, which I'm sure you suspect that he or any of his supporters are behind this, they might retreat into their shells and fight on the sly. We may never catch them red-handed and we might get caught in our own net.'

Minutes of silence followed after his announcement.

'No.' Larsa had said at that time. 'I refuse to be caught my pants down. We must win this. For the people.'

'I agree, your Excellency.' Zargabath had answered passionately. 'We have come too far to back down now.'

'What do you propose we do?' Larsa had proceeded to ask. 'On one side there is us, desiring for Reform, on the other, our enemies, who desire nothing but to prove us wrong not caring if innocent lives will pay for their ways.'

' Let us not also forget that their may be very well another party in this, Lord Larsa.' Basch now spoke. 'What of Scipio? What of outside forces? We must also take into consideration of what consequences will happen for other nations. Of Rozzaria, Bhujerba and Dalmasca. We cannot risk another full-blown war. Scipio holds our Army under his belt. It would be dangerous on either side if he chooses to side. He might already have done so, but I pray him still neutral.'

'Judge Majister Scipio is very enigmatic.' Larsa had said. 'I cannot determine his character. I wonder exactly how he got appointed into the Majistrate. I do not recall Father or my brothers ever mentioning him.'

'He was a type of person who kept to himself, my lord.' Zargabath supplied helpfully. 'He has not changed. I wonder if he has any allegiance. A Judge Majister's loyalty can never be fully determined after all.'

Larsa had seen a look pass between the two Judge Majisters at this remark but he let it pass.

'I agree that perhaps it's best if we keep an eye on him,' Larsa spoke. 'But that doesn't answer the rest of our problems, gentlemen.'

'What if go on with most of our plan, my lord?' Zargabath asked.

'Which is what, Judge Majsiter?' Larsa had asked.

'To continue to pursue our chances with the Senate to approve of this law to reform.' The Judge replied. 'Meanwhile, we strike another plan. We discover who really is behind all this negativity towards your plans and take him out. I'm sure that our opposition has planned to do this upon you my lord. If we do not get the approval of the Senate, we let the people decide. There is a law that a strong unanimous cry from the masses is enough to approve a law.'

'I like this suggestion, Your Excellency.' Basch had agreed once more. 'We are shielding ourselves and pricking our enemies through spaces that we alone know in our defense.'

'While we follow this plan, we are on constant vigilance. We must never lose our focus.' Zargabath added. 'It would do us no good if you get assassinated, Your Excellency.'

'Well put, Zargabath.' Basch had piped in.

So that had been their plan. It had sounded so simple to Larsa then, but a week later, it was becoming a lot more difficult for him to keep up the innocent façade. Meanwhile Basch and Zargabath as well as their allies inside the Bureaus were trying to assuage rumors against him, as well trying to find out who was spreading them in the first place. They were also trying to catch their opponents in their own deeds, but it was proving to be difficult. Fighting against men who were older and more experienced in political warfare was beginning to look like an impossible feat. It was thanks to letters from Penelo or the medallion which reminded Larsa that there is a world that was not woven with lies and deceit.

He stood up from his desk now, knowing full well that it was very late. His two Judge Majisters who were taking up more time becoming his bodyguards had been dismissed by him, though Larsa knew full well that they were just nearby, ready for any kind of danger that will be set upon their Emperor. He stretched up now; finally glad that he could get a few hours sleep if he could. He had been inflicted with insomnia, a family trait, and since his return from Bhujerba, he could never get a decent night's sleep.

His bedroom was strategically placed away from his office. Like all Solidors, he was often called a workaholic and having a bedroom away from the office meant the Emperor could not very well walk the distance from the room to the office. But it made the Emperor spend nights in the office. Tonight however, his mind told him that it was not a good idea to spend the night in his office.

Larsa extinguished all the lights in his office, got the medallion and made sure Penelo's letter was with him and left the room. He never really did remember how he managed the solitary walk to his spacious bedroom, and that he had dropped at the bed the minute he walked in, not bothering to remove his clothes, but the next minute he was being awakened by a rapid knocking on the door and a hurried voice calling his name.

'Larsa! Larsa! Are you in there? Open the door!'

The young Emperor groggily opened the door, glad that he was dressed. He had never presented himself to any of his subjects in his sleeping things.

'What is Basch?' he asked as he pulled the door open. 'Can it not wait?'

'No it cannot wait.' Basch replied sharply, he was dressed in his travel clothes, his sword unsheathed. 'Dece is dead.'

'What?' Larsa asked, fully awake now. 'When? How?'

'He was discovered in his room, stabbed dead.' Basch said.

'How could this happen?' Larsa half-asked himself, not noticing the hurriedness in Basch's voice.

'There's more you need to know, Larsa.' Basch said coldly.

'What?' Larsa looked up now, definitely noticing the chill in his voice. 'Who else is dead?'

'Haussen.'

'Dhujan?'

'He was discovered in the room with Dece.' Basch said hurriedly. 'Apparently, the evidence seemed to point that Haussen killed him in your honor.'

'What?' Larsa seemed to freeze up in the inside. 'How could you possibly arrive at that conclusion?'

'There was a note. With your seal.' Basch spoke fiercely. 'How could I be so stupid? We should have appointed new guards at your office. We have not been careful enough!' the judge had slammed his fist upon the door frame as he said so.

'Basch, you could not have possibly known.' Larsa said, trying to soothe the man. 'We shall get through this. I shall speak to the Senate tomorrow…'

At those words, Basch seemed to return his focus. 'You can no longer stay here, your Excellency. This plan was carefully brought out. There is no possible way we can get out of this situation unless we flee.' Already as he said this, he reached out to grab his wrist and pull the young Emperor to move.

Larsa resisted. 'I cannot run away!' he carried. 'After all I've done! Our plans, we cannot just throw them away! I cannot leave my people in the hands of whoever sadist is behind this!'

'You have no choice!' Basch replied just as sharply. It was the first time the Emperor saw him lose his temper. 'You will die if you stay here, Larsa! Already _your _ soldiers are searching for you! The Senate has even ordered _your _immediate arrest! '

' Scipio..' Larsa stammered. 'He's in charge of the Imperials. If we convince him…'

'_Scipio_ is nowhere to be found!' Basch yelled now. 'They will find you! I was tasked by my brother to look after you! I will not break my promise!! Now come on!'

Larsa had just enough time to grab his robe and weapons before Basch pulled him again and the two of them were running down the still-deserted corridor.

'Where's Zargabath?' Larsa asked, struggling to keep pace with Basch, who had relinquished his grasp on Larsa's wrist once the older man was sure he was following.

'He will meet us at the library.' Basch said shortly, stopping at a corner to peek around if there were any soldiers. Surely enough there were; it seemed that the Army was now following the Senate's command. He motioned over to Larsa to stay quiet.

'Do not kill them.' Whispered the emperor when Basch had raised his arm to perform some majicks. Basch merely gave Larsa a look before focusing on the spell he was about to perform. The Judge Majister muttered under his breath and like what happened in the library, his gloved arm glowed and the spell erupted from his palm. Seconds later, Larsa heard the slumping of soldiers and the sound of metal hitting the floor of the corridor.

'What did you do to them?' Larsa asked suspiciously, kneeling beside an unconscious body of an Imperial.

'I made them sleep.' Basch replied curtly. 'We had best be going, I did not use too much mist upon them. They will be waking soon.'

Larsa nodded and stood up. Basch met his eyes and a look came over his face. He place his hand on the young man's shoulder. 'This is not a retreat, Your Excellency.' He told him firmly.

'We will return.'

Larsa sighed and cast a look over the sleeping soldiers. 'I just wish it looks that way.'

Footsteps behind them prompted the duo to run.

When they reached the library, it was Basch's turn to lead the Emperor through the many shelves.

'We credited this way to you, Emperor.' Basch spoke in hushed voice.

'Glad to be of service.' Larsa remarked dryly, noticing the attempts he was trying to ease him.

'Emperor.' Zargabath had already opened the passage when the two met up with him. He too was wearing light armor an unsheathed sword. ' Take heart, your Excellency. Your life is good hands.'

'It is my life I am afraid of, Judge Majister.' Emperor Larsa admitted. 'But those who will try to stand before mine.' He looked around them. 'Are we waiting for someone?'

'A number of people actually,' Basch remarked, folding his arms and looking to where they had come from.

'Who are they?' Larsa was apprehensive.

Neither of the Judges could reply however since footsteps announced the arrival of these people.

'So sorry we are late.' A cool calm voice said by way of greeting as they drew level with the trio. 'Those Imperials are better trained than before.'

'It must be the workings of the nutcase, Scipio.' Muttered another of the newcomers.

'Gentlemen, please.' Zargabath interrupted.

'Excuse me?' a completely feminine voice said this time. 'We are not all men here, you know.'

'Enough.' Interrupted another voice. This was calmer and perhaps cooler than the first speaker. He moved into the light to present a clearer light to the Emperor. 'Order of the Tournesol reporting for duty, Emperor.'

Larsa was silent now. He had completely forgotten about the Order of the Tournesol. They were the elite group, apart from all Bureaus and the Army, assigned to protect the Emperor, and his family at all costs in the event that the Judge Majisters could not. They did not answer to the Judge Majisters but took orders directly from the Emperor. Any previous Emperor was allowed to give them lifetime orders that they are forced to obey until the present Emperor chose to say otherwise. He remembered Vayne using this power to the maximum in his brief reign. Larsa now feared what lifetime orders his older brother bade the Order to follow.

The standard number of members of the Order were five. But sometimes it could exceed at the desire of the Emperor. Larsa himself had never met with them before since he had absolute fate his Majisters and his skills could protect him. This Order of the Tournesol did not exceed the standard number. They were indeed five and all of them looked highly skilled.

The one who spoke to seemed to be the leader of the group, with the aura of authority and contained calm. He had long silver hair that fell past his shoulder and emphasized his high cheekbones and rather pointed chin. His eyes, which were the same color of his hair seemed lifeless at first, with calculated looks and hardly any life but his thin mouth was expressive enough. It was curved in a way that seemed to be sardonic rather than friendly. What was strange was as the light that the torch Zargabath was carrying cast across them, the leader's shadow seemed to distort and displayed what looked like a wing from his left shoulder blade. Nevertheless, there was a certain feeling from him that he very well what he was doing and what he was capable of.

The first one who spoke among the group had a friendlier disposition, though he looked serious enough. His dark brown locks were short however and the scar on the other side of the bridge of his nose gave a look of toughness. His navy blue eyes were cold as well, as if fighting for so long had deprived him of any other emotion except detachedness. He was wearing a necklace that resembled a wolf.

The next one, who spoke about Scipio being a nutcase, was the only one who did not emit an aura of skilled elegance. He was heavily scarred, far worse scars than the first speaker bore. His eyes were full of life though, which were hazel and sparkling with sarcastic humor. He smiled at the Emperor. His black hair was rather cut badly, with hair flopping over his eyes which made him constantly push them back.

The female of the group stood as proud as any of them. Her flaming red hair was gathered at the back of her head in a Viera hairstyle, pulled away from the face but let loose at the back. Her bottle-green eyes spoke that she was a force to be reckoned with. Nevertheless though, she smiled at Larsa as well.

The last member who had not spoken at all stood behind the female. His jet black hair was streaked liberally with red locks and Larsa wondered if that was his true color. His eyes were also green but not as friendly as the female's were. He stood stoically apart but close enough to be in the group.

All of them were carrying two Tournesols each.

'I hope you didn't kill any of the soldiers,' were the first words that came out of Larsa's mouth, looking at the stained swords they carried. A look passed through all of them.

'Excellency, you must understand, our job is to protect you. We can not do that very well if we can't attack your enemies.' Spoke the leader in a condescending tone.

Larsa raised an eyebrow at him. 'I never told you not to attack them. I merely stated that you should not go killing your countrymen just like that.'

Again another look. Larsa ignored them and turned to Basch and Zargabath.

'Had we not best be off?' Larsa asked them, not sure if he liked the Order of the Tournesol very well.

'Yes, your Excellency.' Zargabath replied. He turned to Basch and the others. 'We're going through Old Archades into Sochen Cave Palace. Basch knows the place so he will lead us. Followed by the Captain of the Order, Sephyr, then Emperor Larsa, then myself and corporeal Olen. The rest of you shall bring in the rear.'

There was plenty of opportunities for sarcastic remarks but there was none. The whole group new the gravity of the matter. Captain Sephyr promptly stepped forward and entered the passage first. Basch quickly followed after looking back at Larsa. Emperor Larsa, however, hesitated entering the dimly lit passage for a moment. He turned to look behind him, at the dusty library, not knowing if it was the last look of his home he would see. It was hours later when the group managed to weave through the old city's streets and finally begin to enter the dangerous Sochen, did Larsa realized that whatever made Archades his home was already gone.

** Here it is! Another chapter! Our offer about spotting certain characters and get a cameo with dialogue still stands! Stay with us till the end!! -Comet-**


	19. Chapter 19: Power in the Dark

CHARACTER COUNTER: 2

Chapter 19: Power in the Dark

Larsa forced himself to take a calm breath as he leaned heavily against the cave walls of Sochen Cave Palace. Around him, the rest of his companions were in equal amounts of tiredness, though unlike him, they were not so liberal in showing such weariness.

The young Emperor ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair and was not surprised to see and Basch and Captain Sephyr already discussing in what direction they are supposed to go. He looked at each of them now, not sure if he could assure them of ever seeing Archades again when he himself did not know if he would ever glimpse the city as well.

Looking at the rest of the Order of the Tournesol, Larsa was suddenly filled with overwhelming emotion. How long ago was it when Basch was waking him when he hardly gotten any sleep at all and fled with him along with only a handful of men and Zargabath with him?

It seemed so long ago, but Larsa knew it had only been a few hours ago. That few hours into Sochen Cave Palace were enough to wake Larsa out of his remaining feelings of sleep. It seemed the Cave Palace would never be tamed and they had spent most of their time fighting beasts and monsters despite choosing the most deserted paths and the simplest ways. The group had just managed to get away from an assault of Strikers, a breed of Headless, as well as Wendice and some Buer. It took all the skills of the Order of the Tournesol along with Basch and Zargabath and the a few majicks from the Emperor himself in order for them to escape from them with only a few scrapes. Thanks to Larsa's Telekinesis, the remainder of the Buer did not attack them.

The Emperor now moved among the small group, handing over X-potions and Hi-potions from his supply, a large supply that sustained his journey with Vaan's group long ago, to those who needed them. He always restocked them, and was glad that he did. Using potions saved his and Basch's Mist power. The Order of the Tournesol and Zaragabath were not so trained in the intricacies of Majick.

Captain Sephyr turned towards them now, after discussing with Basch who had visited the area before and knew the twists and turns of the place well enough to secure a safe route. The captain of the Order was surprised to find the young Emperor helping his team to recover a little strength from the battles they had just crossed. He himself had been with the Order since its birth and had never met an Emperor like this one.

'Aquilis, Aurea,' The Captain spoke in his cold tone and the man with red-streaked locks as well the female of the group looked up. 'You are on scout duty. Cast a fifty-yard perimeter and rendezvous with us at Destiny's March. If there is trouble, you know what to do.' Sephyr pointed at the Tournesol in his hand and it seemed the two understood, because they straightened quickly and ran ahead of the group, separating at a fork in the path.

Captain Sephyr watched them go, and when they were out of sight, he looked at the remaining people.

'I commend your skills in battle, Excellency. I admit, an Emperor skilled in battle would be less tedious to protect,' Sephyr commented as he nodded to Olen and Anubys, the heavily-scarred man to pick up their weapons as well.

Larsa did not know if he would take it as a compliment or any comment from him was needed, so he compromised with only a nod. He picked up his Royal Edge as well and prepared to walk once more.

His movements surprised the others. He looked at them, curious. 'What is it?' he asked now.

'Your Excellency, would it not be too tiring for you to move on now?' Zargabath was brave enough to ask. 'Do you not wish to rest?'

Larsa raised his eyebrows, and could not believe his ears. 'I would rest; gentlemen were we not fleeing for our lives to get safety. You are welcome to rest if you want, but I thought you would be concerned in getting as much ground as possible for us to be able to exit this horrid place.' He said smoothly.

Zargabath merely nodded and Sephyr proceeded to lead once more with Basch behind him and Larsa standing between him and Zargabath with Olen and Anubys to take the rear.

XOXOXOXO

Larsa cricked his neck as they moved in a slow line forward. Aquilis and Aurea had not returned to them and the young Emperor was getting worried. One look at Captain Sephyr and Olen however, and they did not look worried about their companions, so Larsa figured there was no need to worry.

However, it did not assuage the uneasiness he felt. He often thought he could feel someone following them, and there was more than one instance when he thought he heard hurried footsteps in the dark. As a result, he often looked over his shoulder. It did not go unnoticed to Zargabath.

'Excellency, I understand the pressure you must be in right now.' The older Judge Majister leaned to whisper on the Emperor's ear. 'However, there is no need to feel paranoia.'

Larsa shook his head. 'No, I am not paranoid, Judge Majister. It's just that I think I hear…' he broke off because at that moment, he did hear footsteps, this time, louder than what he originally heard. He and the others looked up at the sound of the footsteps and a shout of 'Fira!', before Aurea came into view hurrying to catch her breath.

'Report?' Sephyr stated calmly when Aurea stood panting over him.

'B-big S-snake, a-ahead.' She gasped out. Olen looked up at these words. So did the rest of the group.

'What?' Zargabath asked.

His question was not answered, because Aquilis' voice was heard, and he did not sound like he was all right. Aurea had straightened up at Aquilis' voice preparing to run back to towards the snake.

'Captain, there is no other way out of here than where the beast lies.' Her voice lost all tiredness in them.

Sephyr nodded, understanding. He looked at the Emperor and the Judge Majsiters. 'Looks like another battle, gentlemen.' He turned to run ahead, Olen, Anubys and Aurea in his heels.

Emperor Larsa turned to look at his two Judge Majisters, a questioning look in his eyes. Basch merely nodded, gripping his Zodiac Spear in his hands while Zargabath did the same, only it was his sword that caught the light of the torch he held in his other hand. Larsa drew the Royal Edge once more, a hard glint coming over his blue eyes which made him look older beyond his years.

'To battle,' he stated and quickly turned to follow Sephyr and the others, Basch and Zargabath in his heels.

XOXOXOXO

Larsa hurried his footsteps towards the Hall of Shadow Light, for that was where they were headed according to Basch, for the sounds of Aquilis or any other member of the Order had disappeared. The young Emperor did not know if no sound meant good news or ill, he was not familiar with giant beasts and he personally had never been fond of animals in his life. He had no idea what was in store for them with the giant snake Aurea reported, but the emperor felt that it would be a good idea for them to hurry. And hurry he did.

When he entered the Hall of Shadow Light before Basch and after Zargabath who carried the torch, Larsa forced his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Somewhere, he could see another globe of torch light ahead which meant that Sephyr and the others might be there.

"Your Excellency, stay close," he heard Basch whisper on his hair rather than on his ear. He started to nod before he realized that Basch had limited visibility. Larsa quickly said yes. The young Emperor heard Basch whisper to Zargabath the same thing, but it sounded more like a reprimand. Larsa himself did not listen anymore to hear Zargabath's reply to whatever it was that Basch said but proceeded to grab the torch from the older judge's hand and started looking for the members of the Order of the Tournesol.

As Larsa raised the torch higher above his head, the puny globe of light the torch emanated caught a glint above them, a dull shine, like light casting a glint over rusted metal or something like that. Without another thought, Larsa formed the words of the spell in his mind and relinquished it, murmuring " Firaga" and shooting the flames that danced in his palm upwards.

A tongue of flame shot upwards making it look like a beacon in the darkness before it caught whatever it was that hung over the chamber and soon radiated an eerie blue light around them. It was eerie, but it provided them with light nevertheless.

Just as the light hit the chamber, a loud almost alien-like hiss echoed across the chamber, deafening the trio's ears. Larsa turned around, sword in hand and his two Judge Majisters had already raised their weapons, argument forgotten. All thought of catching up with the Order of the Tournesol was put at rest temporarily, for the sound of the hiss seemed like the creature was close, and the blue light, which Larsa thought would help actually did the opposite, lengthening the shadows and hiding the creature.

Almost without notice a rushing sound from somewhere above their heads announced where the snake was. Emperor Larsa almost dropped his sword as the sight met their eyes and even Zargabath could not help release a curse word in Bhujerban.

It was as Aurea described. A horrendous serpent which matched the word 'big'. In its vast size it could have occupied a space perhaps a fourth of the chamber, making it eighty or ninety feet long. Its poised head could have looked the rare game 'Tower' in the eye with its long slender body that was as thick as the chamber's pillars, and a head that was unlike any other snake; it was bulky and had an almost triangular shape.

Before the three could react, the snake had coiled itself up to its full-height, slit-like eyes shining with malice and forked tongue tasting the air before springing towards them, fangs baring, venomous spit flickering towards them, corroding the ground in which they stood, and meant to strike the three with the enormity of it's head.

Larsa, Zargabath and Basch had jumped just in time and the snake slammed against the floor with the full force it had gathered to hit them. Old brick and tile flew everywhere, showering the room with dust and constricting their lungs, but the snake, instead of getting dizzy, seemed to grow angrier and more powerful than ever, quickly recoiling itself and looking for its prey.

"Your Excellency!" a hoarse voice sounded in the air just as the serpent located Larsa, the Royal Edge had been wrenched from the Emperor's hand when he jumped, and left him weaponless unable to face the serpent. Larsa tried to scramble up as quickly as he can, his boots slipping against the cold floor; he could hear and smell the awful stench the snake bore and it seemed so close that he would not be able to escape…

"_ARDOR!!"_ Basch's voice rang through the air and it was more than just a word, but a spell bearing awesome power and magick. A large sun began glowing where Basch stood before it faced the snake and more than just a beam of light burst forth from this sun-like disk and hit the serpent, stopping it in its tracks.

The spell, however did not hurt the snake, more like blinded it. It was soon coiling itself once again, angrier than before, eager to catch any of its prey and have it over with.

"Emperor!" this time it was Aurea's voice which Larsa heard and the young Emperor was suddenly filled with relief as the members of the Order of the Tournesol came bursting into view, their golden swords flashing and ready to attack the snake. Larsa gathered whatever remaining strength he had, picked up his sword and ran to wherever Aurea was. Behind him, Larsa heard Basch yell another spell into being and could hear the dull impact of swords upon scaled flesh before Aurea none so roughly pulled him towards her and ushered him behind large pieces of the wall and ceiling that had fallen years ago and was nothing but ruin.

"Hide here," she whispered urgently before turning around and preparing to help the others. Larsa had just a glimpse of gold before he heard her running back to where they first came from.

It sounded dreadful, Larsa told himself as he crouched behind the rubble, Royal Edge tight on one hand, the sounds of battle echoing and thudding in his ears that did not help him ease the imagery in his head of the snake battling his companions. More so that he was not out there helping them. Larsa also realized that the only person, aside from himself, capable of casting complex battle spells was Basch. Zargabath and the other members of the Order of the Tournesol were neither trained nor adept in any magick.

The battle sounded as if it were not going well. More than once Larsa heard moans and groans from his companions, when the snake would hit them unawares and throw them off their feet. Wincing where he was crouching hiding; Larsa braced himself and stood up, eyes searching for the place where The Order and his Judge Majsiters were fighting off the snake.

Even before he knew it, a spell was forming in his mind, gathering up the needed mist to be able to conjure it. Larsa could see the battle now, Aurea and Aquilis were fighting the snake from the front, doing a sort of dance to make the snake dizzy; Anubys was somewhere above the snake itself hacking with one Tourensol, his other had fallen on the floor; Zargabath and Olen were fighting the snake from behind, which looked more dangerous since the snake was violently thrashing about; Basch was thrown off balance into a wall, and so had Sephyr, it looked like they were on the snake's head minutes before getting thrown off.

Larsa saw this all dimly, through blue light and growing darkness, the spell he used earlier seemed insufficient, that's why it did not light up the whole room. Nevertheless, Larsa was not looking at the battle now, but focusing on the spell he was conjuring up inside his head and he felt that he was gathering more mist than he could ever gather in his entire life, and just as he knew he should conjure the spell, he knew exactly was to say and the magick inside him burst forth.

"_Radiant Splendor!!"_

Time seemed to stand still as these words burst forth from Larsa's mouth, the heat of the spell coursing through his throat like scalding soup and the room seemed to fall away, leaving nothing but him and the snake in a starry void.

Looking down, Larsa saw that his Royal Edge emanated a fierce golden glow, and seemed to grow bigger in size, but his hand was not scorched. Impulse made him to pick up the upper part of this glowing pillar and it seemed as if his sword was nothing but light and enabled him to wrench it two, leaving him with two glowing blades.

The snake hissed menacingly at him, as if daring him to use his new weapons, and like earlier, Larsa felt the mist grow inside him and he charged his swords poised for attack. He jumped with a cry, fueled with mist; the jump was higher than whatever he could have reached normally and with a series of swipes, hacked at the snake.

Larsa landed nimbly on his feet, the snake now roaring in pain as wounds glowing like liquid fire began forming where the young Emperor smote it. Straightening up, swords still in his hands he looked at the snake steadily, his blue eyes steely and cold, the fire on the snake shaped like that of the Solidor insignia, burning the snake from inside out, slowing eating away at its flesh…

Larsa blinked. Within that short span of time, the slices on the snake began glowing in earnest until it swallowed the snake whole and exploded forcefully in a burst of flames and light.

Gurgling screams filled Larsa's head and it made time come rushing back into place. The snake was still thrashing about, but the only remaining part of the snake that was whole was its head, the rest of the snake's body had exploded in a mess of blood, bones and flesh. Surprisingly, Larsa was not caught in any of these remnants, as he felt his strength wane at the intensity of the mist he had conjured and it brought him to his knees.

His companions were not so lucky however. Aurea and Aquilis were showered with black sticky blood, Aurea cringing in disgust and Aquilis grumbling. A gigantic piece of bone soared straight towards where Zargabath and Olen were standing; Olen managed to duck but Zargabath who was looking for Larsa did not see it and the large bone hit him squarely in the gut. Basch was muttering curses under his breath since Anubys who had jumped off the snake before Larsa had performed his spell, had landed on him. Last of all was Captain Sephyr , whose swords were dripping with the same blood that covered him, the same inscrutable expression on his face as if this happened to him everyday. Larsa looked at all of them, his lips twitching uncontrollably, and before he knew it, he was laughing out loud, all the ice gone from his eyes replaced by mirth and amusement. Then the world blackened and spun around him and he collapsed.

**Here is the much awaited installment...sorry for the delay...**


	20. Chapter 20: Ancient Forces Stir 4 of 5

Chapter 20: Ancient forces stir: 4 of 5 

Origin of their Rebellion

_ The Espers now roamed the Ivalice, with wings and limb, restraint was to them denied. Sought did they to accomplish what the God's expectance had been, for them to fulfill their bestowed duties with naught a flaw. _

_ Fulfilled were their duties for the several eons upon which they had served the seraphs, otherwise looked up upon as scions, intact were their souls of the tainting gloom of Xabaam accursed. _

_ And alas, high , high above the lofty heavens, high above the listless black beyond of the void, was Ahnas. Beholding thus the tranquility he had so longed to come to his people. Blanketed was Ivalice now, in peace and light. Prosperous were times ahead, and the future bore a greater promise than it had so when Eclipse and Xabaam wreaked havoc. _

_ Yes! All was silent, for even in the cosmic void quelled was the voice of anguish, sorrow now plummeted into the abyss, all was at calm. _

_ In trance Ahnas allowed himself to be lost. For it would seem that there would be no need for any more measures of drastic nature. Need be, would there only a steady mind and a fervent prayer. Hope made it so, that man and God alike could rest from the grief of Xabaam's dark. _

_ And, below, billions of light years below Ahnas' stellar balcon, was Ivalice. _

_ There as it had ever been since the dawn of its being. Now governed by proxy, Esper over watched, Seraph commanded, God created, Hume inhabited. Seem now would it that in flourish indeed was Ivalice. _

_ There as it had ever been, a shadow closely stole by, Darkness, covering terror and all inhuman and evil. To strike, was it ready, than as it always had been. To guzzle the hope dry once more, to conjure vile instruments of death, of beings defiant of godly and natural laws, then as it always had been. _

_ Of caveat devoid, it would most likely strike, again. _

_ Xabaam's presence was to the Gods nothing, for as it had never been by them felt. For Xabaam is cunning and treacherous. It slinks here and there his accursed shadow. Even us an unseen and spiritual life force, plans of greatness, but of darkness. Part of his power he still possessed, even now when he had been reduced into Ivalice. _

_ Difference, he could smell. Diverse were Ivalice's denizens. Beasts, Humes, and now, Espers. Yet for all diversity the inhabitants were given, frail were their heart strings, turn to the dark was of perpetual possibility. _

_ Frail too, were the seraph's proxies. The Espers were too, subject to him. All who tread upon him were subject to him. For Ivalice was, then and will forever be him. _

_ Spread once more did his darkness. But in motion small and discreet was this contamination done. _

_ The Void knight fell victim first. _

_ Yet even his had turned feral, he lied low. And waited for Xabaam's command. To mask his infection, he continued to carry his tasks, acting like the serpent, who bites when your back is fronted to him, _

_ The Redeemer and the Obliterator were sent from the lofty clouds thus. To adjudicate the quality of the jobs done by the Espers. _

_ Ultima, the Redeemer, was to pass her judgment upon the effects to the people done. _

_ Zodiark, who had been suppressed of growth and the most powerful and deadly of the God's heavenly creations, had been kept an infant. Pass would he, judgment to the Espers personally. _

_ Greet were they not by Espers and Humes, for it was Xabaam's darkness that hastily coiled in their hearts, with icy cold fingers. _

_And as Zeromus had been compelled to do, they hid their corruption with hypocrisy. Sought now did they to corrupt the ones to whom their judgment was due to pass. _

_Hid now did three serpents. Waiting to strike at the Gods from their shadow. _

_The Elusive fell Victim next. For all her scarcity to vision, mortal and eternal both, she could not deny the call of the Obliterator. Appear did she before his terrifying eyes, and soon, it was vision of darkness cloud that her eyes possessed. _

_Four serpents now. Pride and arrogance slowly growing. In the shadow they lay. _

_Shehemhazzai was now one of Xabaam's puppets. And with her elusiveness did she pilfer away a secret from the gods and planned to betray it to man But the fibers of her cosmic being felt painful as she even contemplated upon her plan's execution. Lie low did she, for it was willed so by Xabaam. _

_In the foundries of earth where the greater spirits lie, was the infernal refuge of the firey Belias. The shadow too did leech deep into the earth and had now reached the flaming hell to which was a haven for Belias. _

_ The tasks set to him by the gods was he amid, and as he toiled, did the shadows creep to his stern. _

_ Belias raised his hammer for a strike, and then did the shadows plunged itself to the hapless Gigas, and tugged were his heart strings. Ruptured. And so was another serpent added to the gathering shadow. _

_ In the vastness of the void, the ethereal herald traveled yonder. Missives, proclamations and such delivered at a stellar basis were by him sought done. _

_ But not even the vastness of space gave quarter to immunity from the depths. Xabaam's shadow radiated from Ivalice, and ensnared the formless essence of Famfrit. _

_ Thus another traitor, another follower. _

_ The Ahisma had engaged in a contest with the Zephyr. Power, the knowledge for its application, and thus further control of elements, set was the prize. _

_ But a small flame of darkness, did in their hearts burn as they carried out what would have been a mutual barter. Thus would it have been, but the shadow had found its way towards the distant flickering. _

_ Ensnared were they, effortlessly by the shadow. A giant wave, that had eaten up the Ahisma and the Zephyr. And subside did the wave, reveal thus a new corruption which soils the hearts of the captured Espers. _

_ Chaos and Addramelech were not themselves hence. Puppets were they now, tugged were their strings. _

_ Four Espers, all who remained true and pure in their heart and their task. _

_ Quarter, the shadow showed none, not even to those who held fast and who were defiant. _

_ Testify did Mateus to this. As he fought an Icarnation of the Shadow. Mighty a summoner was he, and thus in his battle did he summon an ice goddess. To no avail did the godless or his terrible magickal repute save him from the shadow. _

_ The shadow bound the goddess to Mateus, and the shadow had too, bound his soul to Xabaam. _

_ In the highest peaks of the Pharos, Hasmal was set post. But the incarnation found him there, erupt did a battle. _

_ It brought the end of the incarnation, but too terrible was the price in part of Hashmal. _

_ Through the course of conflict bloody, chains of fetters, coil around his arms it did. As helpless rendered was he, the incarnation of the shadow cut off his arms and replaced with tainting hooks. _

_ Bring about did this the end of the incarnation, and also to Hashmal's allegiance. _

_ Now, ten vipers piled, ready to spring at the Gods, the clairvoyance of the Gods, was useless, for mask did they their essence of darkness with care utmost. _

_ In the depths of Ivalice, a shaft betrayed a mine, and thus led to a solitary chamber. The chamber to a waystone. The waystone to the place beyond darkness. _

_ For in the place beyond darkness, Zalera was tasked to pass judgment onto the dead. But an entity so pure, be strand on a place beyond darkness would only result in corruption. And thus did this hold true. Zalera was no more than a shadow and a toy of Xabaam. _

_ The shadow, trouble did it have with the Esper Exodus. For exodus was more crafty than the shadow, and thus was he able to dodge assails. But not for long enough to surpass an epoch, for in centuries time, the shadow had learned to outmatch Exodus. A scale did it make, from the dust of a great meteorite that fell on a distant planet. It clung to Exodus, and pulled his soul into darkness, into oblivion. _

_ Cuchuclainn had long ago heard wind of this epidemic. Try it did to fool the shadow by transforming into a Hume, yet too cunning a darkness was the shadow. _

_ Reveal itself to Cuchuclainn, it did not. Employ it did a more clever subterfuge. It tainted the Humes which Cuchuclainn did mingle with, and thus did they conduct their shadow, unwillingly and unknowingly to Cuchuclainn. _

_And so Cuchuclainn was lost to the twistingnether of darkness. _

_ As the last of the Espers were wrought to the Darkness, Exodus was fleeing, He sought to ascend, but the darkness is, was, always more crafty. It reigned the fleeing Esper to a cursed scale which weighed more than the stellar dust an Esper could bear to carry, it thus then plunged Exodus into the abyss. Darkness engulfed him. And so was he lost. _

_ To insult the Gods, to insult Ahnas. To overthrow the Gods, to overthrow Ahnas. To challenge the Gods, to challenge Ahnas. To become the opposite of the Gods, to become the opposite of Ahnas. Thus was Xabaam born. Thus was he metamorphosed. _

_ Thus was his Darkness born. Thus had he turned the Espers against the Gods. Thus had he completed his first step into originating: The Rebellion. _

_ Mustapha Mond _

_ Ordalian Historian _


	21. Chapter 21: Warmth against the Cold

CHARACTER COUNTER: 5

Chapter 21: Warmth against theCold

'Just a little more Your Excellency.' Zargabath told Larsa who was being carried between Basch and Aquilis.

Larsa managed a small smile. He had awoken in the Hall with all the members of the Order of the Tournesol looking down at him, Aurea casting a simple spell of healing over his exhausted form. Basch had been drained of all power at the moment and Aurea only knew simple magicks, white magick not enough to heal all the party but enough to partly heal a person.

Despite the spell however, and the X-potion he drank, Larsa was not strong enough to actually walk and could barely manage to sit up. In the end, Sephyr suggested that some of them carry him; it was not a good idea to stay in one place for too long. And until they secure any place in the Cave Palace, they could not stop at all.

Sephyr and Olen took the job of scouting now and left Aquilis, Aurea and Anubys to guard over the weakened Emperor.

Larsa managed to give a weak smile now. "I have not laughed like that in a long while," he whispered indicating the moment before he fainted in exhaustion.

Basch gave a sort of chuckle, the best he could allow with his cracked ribs and the burden of carrying Larsa. "Laughing is best when all fails, I believe."

"How would you know?" Zargabath could not help retorting. "I have never actually heard you laugh before."

"Just because I do not show my emotions to you Zargabath, does not mean I do not show them to people of more importance." Basch replied smoothly.

Larsa laughed weakly but let the two at it. It was good that his companions were not dispirited from their encounter with the snake. Optimism went a long way. It took Larsa longer to realize that as seasoned warriors, they would not need optimism.

Zargabath and Basch went on sniping at each other until Aurea herself rolled her eyes at them and called the two of them an old married couple snapping at each other. That made the two shut up and the group focused in getting Larsa to secure place to let him heal more effectively.

They soon reached a section in the Cave Palace called Destiny's March and met up with Sephyr and Olen who had cleared a path for them. Laying Larsa against one of the stone edifices, Basch proceeded to cast a "Curaja" spell, could for all the party but Larsa waved him away.

"Save your strength, Basch" he said hoarsely. "It's still a long way." He had then produced a few X-potions, took one himself and gave the rest to his companions who took them gratefully and without complaint.

Larsa's next thought happened long after he took the potion and he realized he might have lapsed into unconsciousness again. He awoke to find that Basch was still carrying him, on his back now and they were moving steadily through a weirdly structured labyrinth of stalagmites and stalactites.

"Where are we?" he asked Basch, feeling some of his strength return after catching some sleep.

"Still at Sochen, Your Excellency." Basch murmured. "This place is called Doubt Abandoned. Zombies and other creatures infested this place when we first entered, it looks like Sephyr and his men are doing a thorough job of cleansing the place."

"Is everybody all right then?" Larsa asked, trying to ignore the fact that his arms were around Basch's neck.

"They are not exactly in excellent form, but we'll make it. They are hardy warriors as I have seen them. There is no need to worry; we are almost at the exit."

Larsa did not know if he nodded or said any reaffirmation, for his next tangible thought was feeling a soft breeze, caressing his face and returning some of his strength. They had reached the exit. Opening his eyes, he saw Sephyr and Olen standing at the cave entrance, looking back at the lot of them before walking along cautiously at grassy plains. The moon and the stars shone brightly up above as if they had stepped out into another world devoid of chaos and of bedlam.

"Tchita Uplands." Basch murmured, lowering Larsa down at his request underneath the tree that stood a few yards away from the Cave entrance.

"We've made it," Zargabath murmured, also looking back at Sochen Cave Palace. Larsa followed his gaze.

"What did I actually do, in that place?" the emperor asked Basch, who Larsa knew could explain a bit of the magick he used if not all. "I mean, what did I do with that snake?"

Basch was silent for a moment, looking up at the leaves of the tree as if deciding on what to say.

"It was a Mist technique, your Excellency." He said a while after. "There is no other term for it. You used a Quickening, one of the Intense Branches of Mist Handling. I am familiar with this branch, since I use this sometimes when the need arises, but always I am aware of my limits. I have not heard of any Quickening that would drain you of your strength so quickly." Basch tore his gaze away from Larsa. "Perhaps because that you are not trained in the art of handling such pure mist it took a toll on you. However, I believe the effects are not permanent. You will regain your strength soon enough."

Basch had looked at Larsa again at that point and perhaps he had read some of the frustrated look on Larsa's face because he added, "Mist Handling is a very difficult thing to master, my lord. Do not blame yourself for getting drained of strength. I myself would not the power to produce such a spell at such an early stage. I commend you for your courage. "

Larsa could only smile at this once more, and he rested his head against the trunk of the tree behind him. Sephyr and Olen soon regrouped with them, Olen still had his Tournesols unsheathed, but Sephyr was walking purposefully towards them. One look at the still recumbent Emperor, the Captain of the Order stated plainly that they would be staying here for the night. No one argued about this, since they could not very well cut through any distance with a weak Emperor, it would look very strange to any night time travelers. Basch left Larsa to sleep against the tree, while Sephyr soon ordered a watch on the surround. Basch himself produced a little fire for the night, he had regained most of his mist power, his glove glowing blue once more rather than the dull metal color they had sported when Basch had lost all his power.

With the warmth of the fire and the steady blowing of a soft breeze, Larsa let himself lapse into a deep sleep for the fourth time since he had defeated the gigantic snake.

XOXXOXOX

Emperor Larsa felt that he barely had laid his head against the tree trunk to sleep when a loud animal-like roar woke him up unexpectedly. His eyes snapped open, and he saw that he had been sleeping for a long time now, since the sun was already up and was shining brightly across the grassy plains of Tchita Uplands. He stretched and looked for the source of the sound.

He could not see where his companions disappeared to, but another roar coupled with sounds of metal and dull thuds announced that wherever that thing was, his guards were there as well. Looking if his Royal Edge was left with him, he was not disappointed to find it beside him. Larsa picked it up and tried to stand up. It seemed that he had gained enough rest because he felt strong enough to stand as well as walk to where one of the Order stood on the other side of the tree, obviously standing guard over him.

"Where are the others?" Larsa asked Aquilis, for it was the indeed the man with the red streaks in his hair who stood watching guard over the young Emperor. Aquilis looked at Larsa almost detachedly and nodded over to the other side of a large wall that separated the tree and the entrance to Sochen Cave Palace with the rest of Tchita.

Larsa followed the direction where Aquilis motioned over to and looked back at Aquilis. "What beast is it that they fight?"

"Wyrm." Muttered Aquilis, not looking at Larsa but towards where the others had apparently run off to.

"A wyrm?" Larsa demanded. It seemed as if their troubles were not yet over despite leaving Sochen Cave Palace. "Why did you not tell me sooner? We have to help them!" he bade to run towards where the roars originated from but Aquilis stopped him short. "I am supposed to protect you and make sure you don't over exert yourself, emperor."

There was such a condescending tone in Aquilis' remark that Larsa felt more anger than appreciation for his concern.

"I am fine." The young emperor firmly said. "Now if you intend to protect me, you have no choice but to come along." And with that Larsa turned around and began running towards where the others were.

When Larsa turned the bend to reach where the remaining members of the Order of the Tournesol and the Judge Majsiters were fighting the wyrm, Larsa was surprised to find that the wyrm seemed to be winning. It seemed as if even the tireless Order of the Tournesol and the Judges had lost most of their strength with the crusade inside Sochen. Basch had lost his magick power again and could barely hold his weapon steady. Same goes through the other members. Larsa watched helplessly as Aurea tried to aim a deathly blow with her Tournesols but was knocked before she could do anything. Aquilis had run straight to offer his help to her.

"Your Excellency!" Larsa heard Olen yell somewhere behind the dragon-like creature. "Go back! It is not safe for you to be here!"

Before Larsa could react, answer or do anything at all, a loud sound, like that of a gun shot came from behind him, just whizzing pass his ear and landed with a satisfactory thud on the wyrm's flesh. The beast began to roar and thrash about, swinging his tail and knocking Olen and Anubys out of the way. Sephyr had jumped just in time and had poised his swords to bring down the death strike when the wyrm reared on its hind legs and swiped the air with his claws, catching Sephyr mid jump and bringing him to the ground with a bone-crunching fall.

Larsa was about to run towards the wyrm to help his companions, but someone got to it first, running pass him in a blur of black and metal. Larsa stood still shocked as the warrior that had run passed him made quick work of the wyrm. Standing there, the person who fired a shot drew level with him and Larsa managed to tear his gaze away from the wyrm and look at the man standing beside him.

He was tall, almost as tall as Captain Sephyr, and almost had the same length of hair as the captain save his was ebony black. The eyes that stared at the wyrm were crimson red, like that of a Viera but there was nothing friendly in his gaze. It was distant, aloof and detached; He was dressed in a blood-red tattered cloak that partly hid his face and matched the red bandana that was wrapped around his forehead, keeping most of the stray locks away. The rest of his armor was the same colors as his hair, midnight black, save for one of his clawed gloves and boots which were a dull yellow. The gun he carried was a specially customized Sirius, with three barrels, and had a three wolf headed cross chain dangling from the handle.

This man gazed at Larsa now, and it was an intelligent gaze, as if dissecting his true identity with his solid red eyes. Larsa was not one to be unnerved by gaze alone but this man had true power behind his eyes and Larsa was the first to break the gaze.

Presently, Larsa looked over to what was the remains of the wyrm, which had fallen after a few swipes from the warrior who overtook Larsa. If the man with the Sirius was strange this other man was stranger.

He had chocobo-yellow hair that stood up in every direction by some strange force or another. His eyes were a brilliant sky-blue that were less cold than the man with the red eyes, but still unattached. He looked at Larsa curiously though, but not without a raised guard. His armor, was like the gunsman, all black and it was strange armor as well. For in his left there was a shoulder pad as well as a sleeve than ran down his whole arm and partly covered his gloved hands. On his right however, there was neither pauldron nor sleeve and exposed tanned skin until the mid-arm length gloves. The pauldron on his left held a wolf buckle which in turn secured the sheath of his sword which was strapped to his back. The sword was unsheathed at the moment, which was a Defender, large and bulky but not without power. Looking at Larsa and the others who were regaining their balance, the blond-haired fellow sheathed his sword and walked over to the young emperor.

"You should know better than to confront a wyrm with such weakened states." He told Larsa, standing over him. His voice was surprisingly soft and calm.

"And aren't you a little too young to be out here?" the man with the red cloak added, his voice hoarse. Larsa turned to look at him.

"I would have you know that I am fully capable of fighting, with or without your help." He could not help snapping. Why is it that strangers, such as these, who first sight him think him worthless?

The blond smiled a fraction of a smile that was almost unrecognizable. "Looks like we found ourselves some Archadians, Hollow." He told his companion, who merely nodded and looked over to the others.

"How did you know?" Larsa asked surprised. The blond walked over to Olen and helped him stand up.

"Your accents," he replied to Larsa who ran over to Zargabath and Basch and helped them up also.

The blond walked over to Aurea and offered his gloved hand, and she accepted gratefully, a more than a bright smile on her face. Aquilis, who had not sustained any damage just shook his head and stood silent once more. The stranger was about to help Sephyr stand up but the silver-haired Captain waved him away. "I can still stand for myself, thanks." He said none too rudely which earned him the scandalized looks from both Aurea and Larsa.

"It does not matter." The stranger shrugged and walked over to the body of the wyrm.

"You people were unlucky with this wyrm. Here in Tchita they are very rare. You could almost never find them here."

"Really?" Aurea asked with more fascination than the remark needed. "How can you say that?"

The man seemed not to notice this sudden eagerness for he looked over his shoulder and said quite calmly, "That's because we're Wyrm slayers. Hunters stationed at Phon Coast." He straightened up now.

"Wyrm slayers?" Sephyr asked doubt laced in his voice.

"Did you say Phon Coast?" Larsa said at the same time, his voice absent of doubt but more of eagerness.

Before the stranger could reply however, his companion, who had turned his back on the group, looked at him. "Iris comes." He said simply and the blond nodded.

"Who?" Zargabath asked out loud who had lapsed out of the majority of the conversation. Again, his question was not answered for at that moment, another hunter came running towards them.

This hunter was a young woman, smaller than both men but considerably looked friendlier than her companions. She was dressed in an old rose-colored dress with a darker colored short-sleeved vest over it and carried a small wicker basket. She smiled as she drew level with them, her brown hair that was fashioned in a long plait down her back bouncing as she went. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled, placing a hand over her chest to steady her breathing.

"Oh good," she said breathlessly, her voice soft and melodic, like a wind chime catching a slight breeze. "I thought you had teleported back to Phon coast, but then I remembered we had some business here." She addressed her companions. She turned to Larsa and the others. "Oh, did you meet fellow hunters?"

The red-eyed man gave a doubtful noise. "Not with their looks they are not."

It was Zargabath's turn to give a scandalized gasp at this remark. Olen, who noticed the tension between the two groups quickly, answered the young woman.

"We are travelers, and are grateful to your companions who helped us out in a spot of trouble. One of your companions said that you are Wyrm slayers?"

The woman nodded. "That's right. This is Nimbus," she pointed over to the blond. "And Hollow." She pointed to the guns man.

"And what is your name, fair maiden?" Sephyr smoothly cut in, whose eyes seemed to show as much interest as Aurea was showing to Nimbus.

"Her name is Iris," Nimbus cut in just as smoothly, and his tone was not as detached as it was before. Iris, who seemed not to notice anything, simply nodded.

Sephyr narrowed his eyes at Nimbus now. "I believe you are not the fair maiden whom I asked."

Glances passed between both groups. Zargabath exchanged glances with Basch and Hollow's eyes flickered over to Olen. It was Larsa who first cut the silence however.

"Yes, hello." Larsa quickly said. "I am Lamont, and we are on our way to Phon Coast, to uhmm…seek some Marks. They told us that Phon was the place to go for such."

Iris moved forward and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you Lamont. Well, you were right, Phon is the place to go." she looked over to Larsa's companions. "Do you know how to get there?"

Larsa shook his head, glad that the tension was slowly dissolving somewhat. "Unfortunately no. We lost our map down at Sochen Cave Palace when we were fighting off the beasts there."

The Wyrm slayers turned over to the direction of Sochen at these words and an identical look came over each of their faces.

"You have been through a lot. " Iris noted and it was not a question.

"I can see why you were not able to defeat the wyrm so quickly," Nimbus added, and he did not see the frown that appeared on Sephyr's face as he said this, but Larsa did.

"Could you be so kind to point us to the direction?" Larsa asked hurriedly, remembering Penelo's letter and Vaan's advice.

Nimbus turned to look at Larsa now. "I'm afraid we can't."

"What?" Aurea butt in, surprised. "Why not?"

"You see, you have to be a hunter to enter Phon Coast without trouble. And I'm afraid that since you are not hunters yet, we cannot point you the way." Iris answered.

"Is it not that civilians who are escorted to the Camp by certain qualified hunters are allowed passage as well?" Basch now asked and Larsa remembered. The young Emperor looked at Nimbus' gloves and sure enough the Phon Coast Hunter insignia, one like that of a comet falling out of the sky was engraved in Nimbus' right glove.

Iris had nodded to Basch's question, and Larsa said almost excitedly. "But you could lead us there. You are qualified to escort us to Phon Coast since you bear the insignia!"

They did not know who looked more startled at this declaration, the members of the Order of the Tournesol or the Wyrm slayers. Nevertheless, Iris congratulated Larsa for he had somehow had passed the test. To be able to know who to talk to, to point out where the Hunters' Camp was, was something of a feat. With that settled, Iris and the Wrym slayers began leading Larsa's group through Tchita towards Phon Coast

XOXOXOXOXO

The journey towards Phon Coast compared to their earlier journey through Sochen Cave Palace was uneventful, in terms that there were fewer creatures to fight off and they were not constantly running for their lives. Admittedly, however, there were more opportunities for the group to snap and argue with each other.

Captain Sephyr, who obviously did not trust Nimbus or Hollow, would lapse into silence whenever these two ask him questions about their journey. However, whenever Iris asked a question he was unbelievably vocal and friendly. Larsa noticed that his team, the other members of the Order of the Tournesol was exchanging looks of disbelief between each other whenever they thought no one was looking. Aquilis seemed more silent and more reticent than ever though his eyes would frequently flicker to where Aurea was walking very closely beside Nimbus, who unbelievably seemed oblivious of the attention. If Larsa had not been fleeing for his life away from his empire, he would have thought the whole situation was hilarious. It seemed that even if the Order was considered as the most skilled fighters of Archades, they seemed to fall short when it came to interacting successfully with other people or other warriors for that matter.

But Larsa was grateful for these moments, no matter how trivial they maybe. For it seemed that at least his life would have some semblance to normalcy, away from the political wars that plagued his mind. He could think of nothing but how funny it was for Zargabath attempt to talk to Hollow, who would edge closer to Aquilis who was equal with him in silence; how Aurea, who seemed like a very capable warrior throw dagger looks over to Iris who seemed to have a special bond with Nimbus and how Sephyr would also do the same towards Nimbus and made the Captain look more menacing than ever. It reminded Larsa of the short time he had spent traveling with Vaan, Penelo, and the others. Basch had been there, but Larsa had spent more time with Vaan and Penelo, who were closer to him by age but further from him it seemed of cares and woes. It had been refreshing to talk with them, everything seemed so light hearted and carefree. It made Larsa wonder, hours later when they rested beside a stream, how he would react to this whole situation if he was just any other fifteen year old denizen of Ivalice.

_Nothing that comes to what my reaction now, probably._ He thought to himself, looking absently as Aurea sneakily pushed Zargabath into the stream and made for the first time, Basch chuckle out loud. He was still thinking to himself when Nimbus silently walked up to him and sat beside him, his blue eyes also looking out into the stream.

"So, you are aspiring hunters," Nimbus murmured. Larsa nodded at him. "You have heard my story."

"Actually no," Nimbus answered. "All we know about you is that you are obviously Archadians, with that accent and those clothes, but that you look nowhere close to a hunter despite age or size was guessed by me and Hollow. Unless of course, you would like to clarify that last bit?" he turned his eyes to Larsa whose brow had furrowed in surprise but was otherwise silent.

The two stared at each other, blue meeting with blue and this time Larsa did not break the gaze. Nimbus sighed and looked away, back where Zargabath was being dried up by Iris.

"I have a sense about people," Nimbus started. "A gift, if you will. I can tell if a person is trustworthy at not just by looking at them."

"A gift worth envying." Larsa commented dryly and Nimbus gave an amused shake of the head, his spiky blond hair immovable.

"You must know that the only reason why we are leading your group is that I think you are trustworthy." Nimbus added.

"I am," Larsa found himself saying.

The older man looked at him. "Are you? After all, we just met you. What can you say to me that will ease my doubts if you have ill intentions towards Phon Coast or any of its hunters? I'm sure you know that the only person who could have told you about the insignia is another Phon Coast hunter?"

Larsa sighed. His troubles were coming back once more. He suddenly felt wearied, like an old man that had been forced to carry too much wood for his age. He looked at Nimbus wearily. How much can he tell this man? As of this moment, he did not know exactly how much bounty was on his head and what was exactly happening at Archades. He did not know how the Senate explained his absence and the deaths of Haussen and Dece to the people. He did not know if he could tell Nimbus about his informers about the insignia without risking Vaan and Penelo's safety. Larsa did not even know if he could return to Archades in the near future.

He sighed again. Looking at Nimbus once more, he began. "You have saved us, and I am grateful. However, I can not tell you everything about us, for it will not only endanger us, but possibly bring you into the line of fire. What I can tell you however is that the person who told me about the insignia is a close and trusted friend of mine. He told me that if I am in ever need of trouble, and need his help, all I need to do was find a Phon Coast hunter and he will lead me to the coast. I am hoping that Vaan was not wrong about this."

Nimbus' eyes started at this last remark. "Did you say Vaan?"

Larsa nodded now, relieved that there seemed to be no evil meant for his friend by these Wyrm slayers. "He is a member of the Clan Centurio, under the moogle Montblanc. His partner is Penelo, a young woman from Rabanastre."

Nimbus nodded now. "I am convinced. No one would know so much about Vaan and Penelo unless they are personally acquainted with them." He placed a hand on Larsa's shoulder. "Do not worry, we will get you to Phon Coast, Lamont."

Larsa smiled softly now. "I would be eternally grateful."

XOXOXO

Phon Coast was generally a coastal region lying along Phon's Straits, which divided Larsa's homeland, Archadia from Basch's homeland, Nabradia. It was often praised for its beautiful beaches of white sand and lush greenery. But aside from this, the main attraction of Phon, was the Hunters' Camp, though popularly known, is difficult to enter except for hunters and their guests.

The Hunters' Camp is different from a Clan, both in location and in members. The best of the best of hunters, who seek out the rarest of marks, are only known to gather along this camp. The hunters that collect there have no leader, unlike a clan. The information exchanges, activities to support the camp, and payments for such are handled on an individual basis. As a result of this, many of the hunters rarely know each other, save for those who have truly risen above the ranks. Vaan and Penelo were such hunters, though Larsa did not know this until they entered the camp.

It was not as Larsa had expected. It had a very friendly ambience and the sunny beach, white sand and tall trees added to the paradise-like effect the Camp emanated. There were few buildings around, most of them made of wood and were mostly for public use. The largest of these wooden buildings, according to Basch was where goods could be bought, provisions and sundries. Larsa saw the owners calling out on the platform outside, urging the hunters to come and buy. In front of this building, in a shaded area, were a makeshift stage and the notice board, which Larsa recognized contained marks, and was hung against two trunks of coconut trees.

But what the Camp lacked in architecture they made up for it with tents. There were tents pitched all over the Camp, some bigger than the others, some fit only to fit one person. This was where the hunters who stay at the camp obviously sleep. The Wyrm slayers led them through this labyrinth of tents, and once and a while, Iris would wave at hunters and Nimbus would nod acknowledging hunters who recognized him.

" Every night there is a big bonfire, just a little away from the notice board," Iris told Larsa's group. "All the hunters gather here because we exchange stories about our hunts for the day, and occasionally a new hunt for all hunters is posted and we make it like a contest that gets to it first." She pointed over to the smaller board where the hunters had a list of the highest scorers were. "Our very own Hunt Club." She said smiling.

"You see it gets boring after a while, just hunting and earning bounty." Nimbus added. "The hunt contest adds a bit of challenge because there is a certain time limit for hunters to neutralize a mark. Unlike ordinary marks, the only challenge is getting to it first. The Hunt contest demands that you get to the mark first and kill it just in time. Otherwise, you forfeit your chance and others are given a go."

"Impressive." Anubys remarked. "Might be fun,"

Larsa nodded. "It is certainly a complicated but effective system," he was wondering where Vaan and Penelo were and they were indeed in the Camp. Looking over to Basch, Larsa saw that he too was keeping out for their two blond friends.

Nimbus soon led them to an area with large tents. Reaching the nearest one, he pointed at it. "That's our tent. Since we stay here almost every night, the guy who rents out tents has allowed us to let it stand." He turned to Basch. "If you're planning to stay for the night at least, it is best if you go rent out tents in that building." He pointed over to the largest wooden structure.

"Don't worry, the tent doesn't cause much, but it is more expensive the larger it is." Iris added.

Larsa looked at Basch now. Are they going to stay the night? After all they had already spent an extra night out in Tchita, could they afford to lose one more. Larsa looked at his men, and he was sure that an extra night, though highly dangerous was highly needed by them as well. He nodded at Basch.

"Perhaps, I should go inside the tent for a while." Larsa murmured to Basch and Zargabath and the Judges nodded.

"It will be difficult to spot you around here, but you never know," Basch answered.

In the end, Olen was sent to rent the tents, since Aurea seemed keen in staying with Nimbus, and Anubys was keen to stay close to Aurea and Sephyr seemed keen as well to stay close, both to the Emperor and the Wyrm slayers. Anubys had bounded off towards the notice board after Sephyr ordered they checked the surround and Hollow had wandered off on his own.

"Would it be possible to check if my friends are here?" Larsa spoke to Nimbus after Olen and the others had left the tent, leaving them with Basch.

Nimbus nodded. "I will see what I can do. But know that if you don't meet him today, surely you will meet him tonight at the bonfire."

Larsa nodded gratefully and Nimbus left the tent. Basch watched the tent flap even after Nimbus left before turning towards Larsa.

The young Emperor was wandering around the tent, examining the little things around the tent. His hands skimmed across beds and unlit lanterns and flower vases before he met Basch's eyes.

"Are you all right, Your Excellency?" he asked gruffly, reminding Larsa that he was a much older man and much more experienced regarding such affairs as these.

"I'm wondering if I did right, Basch. I wonder if it was right I told Nimbus about Vaan." Larsa whispered.

"They would know sooner or later, whether or not you told them." Basch answered. "I'm sure news of whoever met with the legendary killers of Yiazmat will spread throughout the camp."

Larsa nodded, acknowledging the wisdom behind this remark. "Will we see this through Basch?" he now asked the older man. "Will we see Archades again?"

Basch stared at Larsa now, seeing that it was not an Emperor who was asking this question from his Judge Majister, but a fifteen-year-old boy asking an older man for reassurance. A dangerous promise Basch could make if he chooses to do so.

"I believe so, Larsa." Basch spoke his name without the title now. "You will walk in the streets of Archades once more. And when you do, it will be a time of the greater peace you have dreamed."

Larsa stared at Basch now, surprised at the gravity of his words. "You have told me what I wanted to hear," the young emperor said shaking his head and breaking his gaze from Basch. "But not, I think, the truth." A small sigh escaped his lips.

"Only if you do not see it that way." Basch replied smoothly and Larsa looked up. "You will get through this," the Judge Majister added. He nodded firmly at Larsa and the emperor had no choice but to nod back.

" This is my duty, and I am forced to walk it," Larsa whispered now. Looking at Basch once more he added, "It does not mean that you shall walk the same path as I do."

Basch shook his head. "If by my life or death I could protect you, I will. I am with you to the end, Your Excellency."

Larsa gave a small smile of gratitude. "I am grateful," he looked at the tent flap where most of his companions had disappeared through. "Though I will not have the same for Sephyr and his men. This is not their fight."

The young Emperor half-expected Basch to disagree and insist to him that the Order of the Tournesol would be needed, but to Larsa's surprise, Basch nodded his head in agreement. " I would say the same for Zargabath. Though they are worthy fighters and loyal comrades, they do not know the lands as Vaan, Penelo and I do. If we are to travel through Ivalice on foot, it is best to not draw attention to ourselves."

Larsa agreed. "Yes; five people who carry Tournesols for weapons and a man who speaks in the noble speech would be noticed immediately. "

It was Basch's turn to give a smile, but how quickly it disappeared. "What would you have them do, your Excellency? We cannot just leave them here; even our path is clouded and unclear."

Larsa nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps the way will show itself within our time here; I still have faith in the Gods, as strong as my faith with my people."

Though Basch admittedly did not think this answer was good enough, he was still Judge Majister and therefore loyal to his Emperor, that's why he did not react save another nod.

Presently, Nimbus returned to the tent and he did not bring good news. Vaan and Penelo were not in the Camp at the moment. It seems their mark was giving more trouble than it ought and the two were making sure they killed it before they join the bonfire that night, of which Nimbus assured Larsa that Vaan and Penelo were never absent.

"You will see them then."

Larsa nodded and thanked Nimbus. "Let me express on behalf of my group my thanks, Nimbus. You have saved us from a fate far worse than death."

Nimbus gave a slight shake of his head, as if to say it was nothing and offered to help them pitch their tents. Olen had rented a couple already and was looking for a campsite. Larsa thanked him again and made to follow Nimbus before Basch stopped him shortly and said softly about the possibility of recognition. It was Nimbus who assured Larsa however. "Everybody's too busy around here to notice that you are from Archades. Don't worry about it."

Despite other nagging doubts on the back of Basch's head, he was forced to let Larsa go because he knew that despite Larsa's appreciation and understanding of his security measures, he was still an adolescent who craves for space more than an adult. The older man contented himself with the thought that he would not lower his guard until all this is over and followed Larsa and Nimbus out of the tent.

XOXOXOX

_Many are we in a circle, _

_Many men are we, _

_Many come to join us, _

_The Merrier are we! _

_Come round! Come all! _

_There is no reason for you to stall! _

_Whether tired or weary or healthy, _

_Come join us, we welcome you, big or small! _

_Come far! Come near! _

_You are all welcome here! _

_'Tis the Hunters' Bonfire of which we sing, _

_Come join us in this ring! _

This was the song that filled all of Phon Coast, or at least the Hunters' Camp once the sun had set and the blanket that was night was dotted with stars. It was a cheerful song, made to encourage others to join in, for it was simple in verse as well as tone. This was the song that Larsa and his companions were greeted with when Iris came to fetch them for the Hunters' bonfire that night. She praised them with their outfits, (Larsa thought it was best that they get disguises for everybody) and said that she would never have guests they were not hunters in their outfits.

Once they had joined the large ring of hunters around the huge bonfire, a wonderful contrast to the cold of the beach, Iris ushered them to empty spaces in the sand and went to find Nimbus and Hollow.

"They always seem to ignore the opening song," she explained. "I don't know why" she smiled at them reassuringly and bounded off somewhere.

Once the song ended and another cheerful song took its place, Larsa allowed himself to look for the hunters he knew. His blue eyes scanned the people around the ring, but there were just so many people he could not distinguish the blonds he knew and…

Larsa gave a strained gasp that Basch and Zargabath looked at him with concern.

"What is it your Excellency?" Zargabath asked leaning towards him. Larsa was silent, but he frantically double-took towards the other side of the bonfire and kept looking around him as if he was searching for someone.

When it seemed he did not see it he turned to Basch and Zargabath who were looking at him expectantly. He made himself shake his head; he did not want to alarm them as much as he was alarmed by an image that could very well be a figment of a much stressed mind.

"Nothing," he then said that must not have sounded so convincing because the two judges continued to look at him with concern, so he also added. "I thought I saw a Seeq and a Bangaa doing…" he shook his head. "Let us just forget I said anything, all right?"

Zargabath nodded an affirmative but Basch raised his eyebrow at him before turning his gaze back to the bonfire. The songs were now mixed with other hunters playing musical instruments as well were encouraging the female hunters to join in a dance.

Larsa turned his sight at this start of the dance, particularly since Iris was one of them and she looked as if she was enjoying herself. However, he still could not take the image of what he was sure he had seen standing amongst the hunters…

He had thought he had seen Judge Majister Scipio standing there amongst the hunters, dressed ever in his black and red and enigmatic mask. But what was more surprising for Larsa, was that this image of Scipio or if he was real, saluted to him in a lazy kind of way, as if he met with his Lord Emperor in the middle of cheery and otherwise simple bonfires such as this Hunters' Fire, everyday.

What was more; Larsa could not shake the image of Scipio sneering at him in a way the young man did not like. As if the Judge knew something he did not.

But that was impossible. How could Judge Majister Scipio be in Phon Coast? How could he be anywhere outside Archades for that matter? Larsa began thinking that if it was not Scipio, then who did he see? Seeing an image of Scipio reminded Larsa of a conversation with Basch during that night when they left Archades. Basch had said that Scipio was nowhere to be found and that his soldiers were the ones hunting for them. Was this why nobody could find him that night of Dece's assassination? Because he was trailing Larsa? Why would he if that is the case?

So submerged was Larsa in these thoughts that he was no longer paying attention to the dancing hunters, until Basch leaned over and whispered in his ear.

'Tis Penelo."

Hearing Penelo's name made Larsa come flying back down on earth and he looked at Basch startled. "What did you say?"

Basch motioned over to the dancing hunters, and sure enough, Penelo could be seen amidst Iris and the other female hunters, twirling and spinning with the music.

Larsa sat there, watching Penelo, his eyes transfixed at her dancing form. He had forgotten how graceful she moved whenever she danced; as if every piece of music was made for her and that her every step was more than a dance step but a story in itself. Seeing her dance; it was if all his problems had disappeared and that there was nothing to do but to watch her.That night in Bhujerba when they had danced together seemed so far away and from another person's life.

He continued watching her, even after the dance was finished and saw that she had not changed much since he last saw her. Her eyes were still sparkling the same and her hair was still arranged in the same way, and her smile was definitely unchanged, still full of life and cheer.

Presently, he saw Nimbus, it was easy for he was the only one with hair like that of a chocobo, approach Penelo after she danced and stood with Iris away from the fire. He saw her look concerned as Nimbus whispered something in her ear and saw her nod and watched Nimbus draw away. He knew it was time to stand and leave the circle discreetly. Larsa did not have to look back to see if his guard was following; they clearly were.

It was time to leave the cheerfulness of the fire and embrace the coldness of the world in which he was forced to tread through.


	22. Chapter 22: Bestiary Observatories

Chapter 22: Bestiary Observatories

No. 387

Giant Anaconda

1/2

A Serpent which has grown into a vast size due to high concentrations of Mist. Being a very rare strain of serpent, this strain is entirely different in behavior and shape than that of commonplace snakes, which can only be found at the darkest depths of the Sochen Cave Palace. Though it is very large and very violent it will shy away from Humes and will not attack unless provoked or if it senses that its territory is being trespassed. A serpent which has long been the dread of all those who venture towards Archades on foot, though none have been reported to have been eaten by it. Its great girth and bulk, its monstrous size (some up to a ninety feet ) and its red eyes which seem to glow, add to its very menacing appearance. 

Genus: Beast

Classification: Greater Serpent

No.387

Giant Anaconda

2/2

A queer treasure

It's always been argued about by foundries on how to make stronger durandals, well, I'll tell ye the secret. First you get a bit of them electrum, and than a some emperor Aevis scales, take a haul of Lescach Halcyon and the last is a vial of _serpent blood_. Ye set down the materials and melt 'em with any desired metals. That's how ye get 'em Durandals a whole lot stronger, t'll leave fine red streaks on yer sword s'well.

Lierek

Blacksmith


	23. Chapter 23:Ancient Forces Stir 5 of 5

Chapter 23: Ancient Forces Stir: 5 of 5

The origin of Giruvegan

_A war, ordained was a war. _

_Named it would be, the Thousand Year war. Fought out would it be, by proxies of the higher beings. _

_But all out, and blatant not, was the first fire of the consuming wrath. _

_In silence, Xabaam readied the Espers. Felt not, still did the Gods, the failure of the Espers. For send not, had they there Seraphs holy. For thought they, that in no harm were their lesser creations. _

_Grow did the Strength of the feral Espers, powerful had they become. Battle ready were they always. IN constant darkness their hearts thrived. Doomed were they, to carry on the dark legacy of Xabaam. Should they not pass the test of strength, or should they emerge triumphant against their master of former. _

_They would be Feral for as long as Xabaam's hold was true and fast. _

_But doubt did Xabaam, the absolute victory of his newfound lackeys. Zodiark, that of which was the stongest, against its own ilk or even Ahnas, was bound permanently to a fetter he did not fashion. Do nothing could Xabaam, to lighten Zodiark's burden, or hasten his growth, for he did not create Zodiark nor the contrivances that bind him, vitually weakened. _

_Shun aside did Xabaam the thoughts of defeat and eternal wrath of the Gods. _

_Once was he punished, no more deemed he fit to suffer. He now, was determined to become, the punisher. _

_Seem did it, that should Zodiark be sent into battle, he would be slain, defend himself quickly, he could not. Blessed with unmatched mobility, was he not. For he lacked only the speed to assail and crush the gods. _

_For fresh was the fetter, and he had not been able to harness or surmount his handicap. _

_The Gigas _

_The Corrupt _

_The Whisper _

_The Bringer of Order _

_The Wroth God _

_The Darkening Cloud _

_The Impure _

_The Walker of the Wheel _

_The Condemner _

_The Death Seraph _

_The Judge Sal _

_The High Seraph _

_All would charge into battle. _

_All except the Keeper of Precepts. _

_And when at last, a full moon, that night was. But the moon did not emanate the radiant gold and yellow. _

_Loom did a Crimson moon. Against a pitch-black sky. _

_And know then did the Gods, know then did the Seraphs, that failed had their adherents. _

_A whorl, a whorl of Cloud mist and flame, of gold and white, appeared amidst the darkening sky and the red color of the Moon. _

_The Gods, and the Seraphs, standing proud. _

_Amiss, were many things. _

_Left alive was no Hume. Tainted had been the water and the land, corruption, or hunger had been the death of the Humes. _

_For Humes lay, sprawled were they upon the barren earth. Billions of them, far as the Gods could lay eye upon. _

_The crimson Moon. Fashion not did the Gods a Moon of Crimson. _

_The sable sky. Remember not did the Gods of contriving a sky that blackened the land. _

_Enraged were they. _

_And in their rage, conjure did their hate, whips of lightning which scarred the black sky. Foreboding bellows of deep rolling thunder. Fissures which snaked across the land. Waves of tidal scale which drowned the barren earth. _

_Yet none was changed. The Sky remained of black, the Moon of deep Crimson. _

_Appear did suddenly, ten whorls of crimson flame and black cloud and tainted mist. Subside did then the whorls subside and reveal the Espers. Feral hearts as clear to the gods as the thousands of Humes falling into the Abyss. _

_In Roars, in sudden gusts of sacred wind, in eruptions of tainted flame, in rabid stomps the battle did start. _

_Espers tore at the Seraphs and the Gods. The Espers outnumbered two to one. _

_And for one millennia, did they engage in epic combat. _

_And when at last, struck was the final blow, and the Espers were banished in eternal punishment. Destined where they to lie in wait, in wait for the next beings who would free them. _

_But, the battle, taken its toll it had. And too terrible a toll was it. _

_For Ivalice was obliterated. In the void, did fragments of the once proud bastion of the Gods, was now drifting silently in the void. _

_No Hume was left. All Seraphs were pushed to passiveness. The Gods were distraught. _

_Only one solution did they deem fit, only one for the Salvation of Ivalice. _

_Together did they take several of the drifting continents, meld did they these lands together, and on its soil did the build a grand city. Seraphs and Gods, build did they this City hand in hand. And when at last, the metropolis was complete. _

_Now did the gods divulge their resolution to the horrendous problem at hand. Sacrifice would they their physical energies for the land. Channel would they their strength to the reformation of Ivalice. _

_A final order did the Gods give to the Seraphs. To safeguard Ivalice whilst they regenerated it. _

_And so did the Gods enter the Halls of their great city. And at the very heart of their grand creation, they focused their powers. Their Mist, along with the stellar energies they possessed intussuscepted into a great Crystal. And brilliant light glowed from the Crystal. _

_And through time, the fragments did piece together. They formed into a sphere slowly. The light growing more powerful by the Eon. _

_The Seraphs watched in awe upon the void. _

_And at last, Ivalice was reborn from the ahes of the flame which had purged it. _

_Xabaam was no more than mere wisps which was too weak to imbibe all the new denizens of Ivalice with Darkness. _

_Ascend did the weary essences of the Gods to the Higher void. _

_And that is how Giruvegan originated. For Giruvegan is the heart of Ivalice. All of the God's strength and energy had been funneled and have converged into the Grand crystal. _

_Thus the Origin of the Shadow, end with the Origin of the Light. _

_Mustapha Mond _

_Ordalian Historian _


	24. Chapter 24: The Deal

Chapter 24: The Deal 

Red eyes followed the progress of the public funeral for Senator Pluto Dece as his coffin was finally lowered upon its appropriate spot in the private cemetery that seemed to house several otherwise forgettable politicians of Archades.

The owner of these pair of eyes stood apart from the other people who attended the funeral, always standing in the shadows, always of out sight, unless he wished to be seen. However, unlike the attendees of the funeral with their forceful grim expressions, and fake melancholy, this man had a sneer playing about his lips. It was a smile that seemed to suggest amusement at this whole scenario, as if he was watching a humorous play of some sort.

The man continued to watch the funeral. How amazing that they still have times for elaborate funerals when the entire city is on the brink of utter chaos and destruction. Men, after all, he thought to himself, have this amazing ability to do things in the least possible moment.

The funeral was now over, after the traditional song in honor of the person. The song was usually generic, sung in all funerals, just for the sake of tradition and the song sung in Dece's funeral was no different. The black-clad members of the Senate and other "important" members of Archadian society were already beginning to depart from the grave. There were no tears, no emotion. Nothing but grim expressions, as if it was an unpleasant affair that everybody was glad to get over with.

The man now watched as one of the members of these attendees moved to enter one of the private ships to take him back to House Solidor. With a swish of his cape, he moved out of his spot in the shadows and appeared behind this old man, the smile still in his face and the same twinkle in his eyes.

"Senator Ortal," he spoke evenly, his voice smooth, like silk and his tone deliberate.

The Senator turned around, rather startled, though he made a real job of hiding it, before nodding at the man.

"Judge Majister Scipio," Ortal said.

Scipio motioned over to the open ship. "May I?" he asked, but there was no implication that Ortal could decline in Scipio's request. Ortal's eyes flashed dangerously, showing his dislike, but he nodded once more and got in before Scipio.

"So," Ortal spoke first when Scipio seated himself smartly before Ortal and adopted a languid pose, one arm draped across the back of his seat.

"I congratulate you, Senator," Scipio answered just as shortly. "It seems that everything is going according to your plan." He motioned with one hand outside the window,

"Plan?" Ortal demanded. "What plan?"

The smile was back on Scipio's face before he replied. "Dece is dead, Haussen along with him, while the Emperor has fled Archades with two of the Judge Majisters. "He cocked his head to Ortal. "If you don't mind me saying, these events did not occur incidentally." Scipio's smile widened at the heightened color on Ortal's face.

"What if they did not?" Ortal continued to demand. Scipio was not one of his most favorite men and conversing with him was more tedious for the Senator to admit. "I do not see why you should link me to any of these events."

"No?" Scipio asked. "Well, that's strange. As I see it, despite Dece's splendid performance as the main head of opposition of Solidor's reform, he did not create those speeches without help. And we both know that Haussen has the coldest feet of the Judges to be able to do such a crime. Also, you have maintained a very withdrawn role in all of this, making sure that you are clean from Larsa's spies and Dece's passion. So Senator, where does this put you now?" the Judge Majister peered at Ortal with knowing red eyes.

Ortal was silent now, his lips withdrawn in a g rimace, as if he decided that not replying to Scipio was the best way for him to go. To Vladimir's surprise, Scipio shook his head at him, his jet-black locks following his movements. He made a tsking sound at the Senator before leaning back on his seat once more. 

"Understand this Senator; I am not a man to be trifled with. We both know that you are not as innocent as you appear to be. We also both know that whatever happened with the Emperor, Haussen and Dece, you had something to with it. Now why don't you just save us both the trouble and tell me exactly what are you intending to do with our mother land. Unless of course, you would rather much let me find out the hard way." This time there were hints of thinly veined threats behind Scipio's tone and Ortal was more riled to leave the ship and leave the Judge Majister where he was and get on with his plans. But that could not be done with this man, and Ortal was unwilling to show weakness, especially to a man that seemed a lot younger than him.

"What makes you think I can trust you?" Ortal demanded once more and the smile was back on Scipio's face.

"Then don't trust me, I don't care. I will find out your plans anyway. I am asking you for them, because I still have a sense of manners and etiquette, Senator. "He smiled wider at the Senator. "How about we strike a deal? In exchange for the information I am to receive from you, I shall relinquish the Armed Forces to your control."

Ortal started. "What are you saying? Are you mad?"

Scipio gave an elegant shrug of his shoulders. "Mad, probably, though I prefer eccentric. Simple gossip for an army; you must 'tis a tempting bargain. What do you say Senator?"

Ortal met Scipio's red eyes now. It would be a good bargain for him, he knew this. Already, he felt that the Senate will grant him the powers for him to gain the seat of Supreme Senator, and finally achieve his goal to finally rule Archadia, the minute he gained custody of the renegade Emperor and charge him with treason. To have a full fledged army at his beck and call would be greatly advantageous for the Senator, though Ortal wondered more than once what Scipio was planning behind his request.

The reached the House and Scipio was smiling at him again. "You have until tomorrow, Senator. I'm sure you can make up your mind until that time, you know, before chaos reigns over Archades. I'm sure you would not want that would you?" He opened the door and with a nod and smile at the Senator, he vanished with one last swish of his black cape.

**Author's note: Hey out there! Comet here, sorry for the long update, it's been a busy month...Here you go, I hope you're still with us after all this time! Happy new year guys!**


	25. Chapter 25:Open War and Within the Heart

CHARACTER COUNTER: 5

A/N: **_WHO'S THAT CHARACTER?!_**

**_Hear ye! Hear ye! This is challenge/promo of sorts to all readers of Ivalice Storm…_**

**_Within the words and the plot of this story lies other characters of other FINAL FANTASY games (ex. Reno of FFVII..etc.). They have (we hope) been cleverly weaved into the plot of our fic, representing other characters in the story, such as soldiers of the Imperial army, etc. The challenge for everyone out there is to spot such characters all throughout our story. The Reward?? A cameo in our fic with the name, lines, and gender of your choice! Yes…your_ CHOICE! **

**_The question is how to spot certain characters? Here are some tips:_**

_1st: Read the fic thoroughly…(of course)_

_ 2nd: All other FF characters are VERY familiar, therefore, they will retain their most distinguishable features to be recognized…(i.e. their hair, clothes, eye color, etc.) Names are definitely not going to be retained..(duh!) And we have (tried) to Ivalice-nize them as possible to make them blend with the world of FFX12…_

_ 3rd: These other FF characters will USUALLY play key roles throughout the story so keep your eyes peeled… Which means they will HAVE speaking parts…_

_ 4th: There is a limit to the number of other characters we placed, therefore no point in naming random people left and right as Vincent, Tidus or Squall…(we're not that vague…USUALLY)_

_ 5th: Characters could be right under your noses, so don't overanalyze…Just read and understand…Hahaha…_

_ 6th: Just because the OFFICIAL notice is in this chapter does NOT mean the other FF characters start here…(hint: they are also in previous chapters…so read thoroughly!)_

**_ After spotting the characters, how to get a cameo?_**

_ 1st: Of course, spot your character, review it, and identify who is its real FF counterpart...(e.g. Tidus is blank in the story)_

_ 2nd: Send your entries via Private message to my profile for reviewing…(meaning I have to check if your answers are correct)_

**_ After I have checked your entries and that they are correct, I will send a corresponding message telling you that that is so.,. If answers are not correct, another message will be sent to tell you this As well…I will not be telling the correct answers to people who guessed wrong, so that means you can keep guessing until you get it right…)_**

**_ If your answers are correct, you are now free to send your preferences for your cameo back to me:_**

**_ Name of the character in the cameo:_**

**_ What kind of line:_**

**_ Gender:_**

**_ Species:_**

**_ There are no limits to how many cameos you can get, so two or more people can guess the same character as long as they are correct…HAPPY HUNTING EVERYONE!!_**

**_ P.S. We thank _ZA9-ZA9, _who has successfully guessed two of our HIDDEN characters! As a result she has earned two cameos of her choice which will appear in the following chapter…(Winners would be recognized accordingly) Now to get on with the story! _**

Chapter 25: Open War and Within the Heart

_Nethicite. How strongly I feel for it. Already what I had taken to be nothing but a mere addition to my storehouse of knowledge is taking over my inner most thoughts. Plaguing my mind that it shadows everything else. What can I do to stop it? Or do I even desire for it stop? I feel its power growing within me, it hinders all other thoughts. All my questions now are full of nethicite. How much power can it store and wield? How can I use this power to my advantage? These questions I ask myself and I find my humanity slowly waning. Nothing now ties me to this world save the thoughts of my son, who is all that I have left. He has recently been added to the forces of the Judges of the Archadian Army and I can be naught but proud. Already he shows the levity and the languidness of youth that once I possessed and I pray that this side of him can be softened and controlled by the temperament that he got from his mother._

_ Dear sweet Caterina! How I long for thy sweet embrace again, thy touch and thy kiss. You always know what to say to make me find the answers to my question. Only you can quench this thirst that I have. Save my beloved nethicite whom teaches me to reach beyond my boundaries. Boundaries that even you, Caterina reminded me of._

_ Until next time, my love…_

Balthier looked up from this parchment and felt his stomach turn. It pained him to have glimpses of his father before he fell to the power of the nethicite. Pained him that he had to fall from it. Pained him that he could not do anything to save his father that night. His mind was so immersed in thoughts of Doctor Cid that he almost did not see the pan burning until he smelled the acrid scent in the air.

"Damn," he muttered angrily under his breath before standing up from his seat and walking towards where he was cooking their supper for tonight for the nth time that week. His brow was furrowed as he grabbed a potholder, wrenched the pan away from the stove and shoved it forcefully under the basin full of water. He never lost sight of the meals he cooked but today was one of those days. He was beginning to feel locked up in this house. Although he treasured the house greatly, Balthier was longing for the familiar movements of the _Strahl_ and its leather seats.

When he heard Fran enter the house from the makeshift hangar in which the _Strahl _was parked, Balthier knew that his viera companion was feeling the same. This thought was further reinforced when she appeared seconds later in the kitchen, her snow white hair uncharacteristically unbound and wrinkling her nose at the pungent smell that filled the air.

"Is dinner not to your liking?" she asked now at the sight of his angry expression. She had rarely seen him totally angry before. Annoyed and somewhat irritated, but never fully enraged. She had learned to dissect his true emotions through the expanse of time she had known him and Fran was sure that whatever angered Balthier, it was usually more than one thing.

Balthier took a few seconds to recognize Fran with her hair loose and a strange look upon her face as she looked at him. As usual, her words held double meaning and her question for him was not only for dinner but for the rest of their stay here in Bervenia. He glanced at her absently before focusing his attention at the burned pan. He could still feel Fran's eyes at the back of his head and it told Balthier she was still waiting for his answer.

"Fran," Balthier now spoke, casually as he could while scrubbing off some of the remains from the pan. "What do you say we leave early tomorrow morning? I'm beginning to feel a bit constricted in this place. Makes me wonder why we took it in the first place." He straightened up to meet Fran's ruby-red eyes but she was already walking away from the kitchen.

"I will go get ready," was all she said before she disappeared into the hangar once more.

XOXOXOX

"Lamont! Are you all right?" Penelo's frantic voice was the only thing Larsa was able to hear before he was on the receiving end of one of Penelo's suffocating hugs. Although Larsa greatly appreciated her concern, the young Emperor could not help feel a bit of resentment at the thought she was treating him like a child.

"Penelo, give the man room to breathe," Larsa heard a voice behind Penelo and the young emperor managed to see Vaan standing behind the young woman with an exasperated look on his face. However, when Vaan said this, Larsa felt the tight arms that he mistook for steel bands relax and finally, Penelo pulled back to be able to see Larsa straight in the face. She studied his face carefully, her amber eyes staring right through him, before she blinked and looked towards the older man in their party with less panic but the same concern.

"How about you Basch?" she asked the Judge Majister who had not said anything but had quietly followed his charge when he left the bonfire. Basch merely nodded, showing that he did not like to discuss private matters in so open a place.

Presently, Nimbus, Hollow and Iris returned. Larsa noticed that all three of them carried their weapons out in the open as if they were expecting some trouble.

"We found a place where you can speak privately," Nimbus said in that calm voice of his looking at Larsa, Vaan and the others. 'Your tents are pitched a little farther away from the others so you can speak with little fear of being overheard.

Vaan nodded and spoke his thanks to Nimbus and his group. "Thanks, Nimbus."

Nimbus nodded but added," We'll be around the area to stand guard if you need us."

It was Basch who answered next though. "You have done us a great service. You need not burden yourselves for our sakes. We are eternally grateful for all you have done for us."

Iris smiled at that but Nimbus and Hollow exchanged looks. Larsa thought they earned a bit of an explanation for this sudden withdrawal of information from them.

"Nimbus, Hollow, Iris." He began as he stepped forward. "As much as I appreciate all the help you have given us, it is not my desire to bring you into the same danger as we are at the moment. It would not be proper thanks if we do that. I hope you understand."

Nimbus gave a half-smile at this. "You do not have to explain why and what you are doing Lamont. It's perfectly all right. We just hope that you know what you'll be doing."

"And hope that you will be safe." Iris added.

It was Vaan who reacted to this. "That's going to be hard, Iris. You see no matter how much planning we go through, as long as Lamont's involved, you can expect it to get nasty."

"It is nothing we are not used to though, right Vaan?" Penelo hastily added at the look of alarm on Iris' face.

Vaan nodded but it did not seem to reassure the Wyrm slayers. Penelo sighed at Vaan's lack of tact again and roughly pushed him away towards the place where Nimbus indicated, leaving Larsa, Basch, Zargabath and the members of the Order of the Tournesol with the Wyrm slayers.

Basch offered his arm towards Nimbus. "We shall see you again, before this is all over, I am sure."

Nimbus nodded. "I have a feeling as well." He turned to Larsa who nodded at him. "Take care of yourself, Lamont. Any friend of Vaan's is a friend of ours as well."

"If you need us, just call." Iris added and even Hollow nodded. Larsa smiled. "Thank you,"

The other members of Larsa's group paid their respects and goodbyes to the Wyrm slayers once Basch and Larsa were done. Aurea made a real show of embracing each of the three, even going as far as kissing Nimbus at the cheek. Aquilis, whom Larsa expected to act hostile again, merely shook hands with Hollow and Nimbus and walked towards where Aurea disappeared to. Olen, Anubys and Zargabath quickly followed after they said goodbye.

Now only Sephyr stood with Basch and Larsa. The leader of the Order of the Tournesol kissed the back of Iris' hand gallantly, but his eyes never left Nimbus. He did not say anything however but nodded curtly at Nimbus before taking leave from Larsa.

Larsa shook his head exasperated. "Take no trouble from it Lamont." Nimbus assured him. "I met his kind before."

Larsa nodded one final time before finally running off towards where Penelo and Vaan stood waiting, Basch following in his heels.

XOXOXOX

"Tell us what happened, Basch." Larsa heard Penelo ask once he entered the tent. Vaan and Penelo sat inside the tent along with Sephyr, Zargabath and Basch, while the other members of the Order of the Tournesol stood outside, taking up the position as guard, the position Nimbus had offered for them.

Larsa walked in, closed the tent flap and stood next to Basch who was giving them a brief explanation of their journey so far. Larsa watched Penelo's eyes grow larger and larger as the story progressed, and when positive alarm came at her face, Larsa chose to take over.

"We are fine nevertheless," the Young Emperor spoke. "The question is what are we going to do? We cannot go back to Archades at the moment that much is certain."

"We are already certain that the late Senator Pluto Dece is not the main leader behind the opposition, " Basch added his voice in the mix. "That would lead to Senator Vladimir Ortal, though there is very little proof. Haussen told me prior to this incident that he suspects a more powerful force behind Dece's mouth. Considering that the next in line to the Empire would be Ortal, I have very little doubt that he has some part of it, or perhaps the real leader to this whole vendetta. Unfortunately, knowing this will not help us at the moment. No doubt Ortal or any members of the opposition would have used your escape as an opportunity to smear your name, Excellency, to the public's eye."

Zargabath nodded an affirmative. "Ortal would have already used your escape as an opportunity to call you traitor to Archades, Your Excellency. It would be easy, with no witnesses to Dece and Haussen's murder."

Basch nodded thoughtfully. " We can never be truly certain of Archades' situation without proof, but we can be certain that it does not do us favor. I agree with his Excellency that we cannot return to Archades at the moment."

"Then what are we going to do?" Vaan asked, his arms folded. Larsa looked up from his musings. " "We" ?" the Emperor asked.

Vaan nodded. "Of course. You came to us for help, Larsa, the best we can do is to help you. We need a definite plan, of course."

Larsa stared at Vaan disbelievingly. How quick did they offer their help to Larsa! How immediate were they to risk their lives for him! The Young Emperor did not know if he was reassured at this thought or he was to be alarmed. Basch seemed not to notice this, but quickly agreed with Vaan in the need for a plan.

Several minutes passed before Zargabath, who seemed to be thinking out loud, asked. "We cannot stay too long in one place that is for sure. Whether or not Ortal has raised the alarm of your capture, it would do us no good if people will recognize you, Emperor. We were fortunate with Nimbus and his companions, I can not say that we can be this lucky as this journey progresses. "

Basch nodded. "We need to keep moving, but at the same time, we need to know what the enemy is planning. We can be sure that Dece is not the mastermind at this attempt to your life and position, Your Excellency, now that he is dead. We need to be sure who we are fighting, but we need to not draw attention to ourselves."

"It will be apparent to who ever is standing against the Emperor that his two Judge Majisters are with him. " Sephyr answered now. "You will be easier to be recognized; Nimbus and his friends did not hesitate to call us Archadians when we first met them."

Again Basch nodded at this. "Again, we cannot forget that this battle does not affect Arcahdia only but other nations. If Ortal has marked you as an enemy of Archadia, his next step would be to inform neighboring countries and nations of your treason, and ask that you be captured and brought to Ortal for punishment."

"Does this mean, Ashe-I mean Queen Ashe- would be forced to order Larsa's capture if we go to her for help?" Penelo asked now, and Larsa looked up at these words.

Basch nodded at this. "Technically, the Queen of Dalmasca has no personal reasons why she should hesitate capturing us, if given the chance. However, all of us know that the Queen has a friendship with the Emperor; maybe that is why Ortal would not dare ask the Queen to take the Emperor to custody if we choose to hide in Dalmasca."

"Then again, she could very well give you in if she feels it, Larsa." Vaan mouthed bitterly which earned him a glare from Penelo and startled looks from the others. Vaan just shrugged and became silent once more.

"I agree with Penelo, that perhaps Lady Ashe is the best place for us to go, considering that we cannot stay here for too long. Already there are rumours of your identity spreading throughout the camp. We cannot linger here."

"Yeah, I agree with Basch." Penelo spoke up. " Ashe would help you Larsa, I'm sure of it. She's your friend too."

"However, will we risk Lady Ashe's position?" Zargabath spoke up. "She's the queen of Dalmasca. I'm sure it will be difficult for her if a renegade Emperor asks for her help against the Archadian Empire. We all know that the Dalmascan army is naught but a portion of the entirety of the Archadian Armed Forces. She will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon her, whether she would risk it or not." Vaan answered now. "I'm sure whoever's got it in for Larsa and his new government would want to conquer all the lands Archadia once held back when his dad was emperor. I'm sure whoever this new guy is would want to do a Vayne once more. Ashe needs to know who she sides with. Not only for herself but for Dalmasca. Dalmasca does not need another war. " Vaan ended with a wisdom that none of them had ever heard of. His words were not without sense however and Larsa nodded at this.

"Vaan's right. Lady Ashe would no doubt be the next target of my enemy. It is a smaller country than Archadia and it would nonetheless look easy to conquer. Perhaps the best route is to go to Rabanastre and warn her of this plight. Lady Ashe might be forced into Archadian terms in order to maintain peace between the Empire and Dalmasca. Vaan is right that Dalmasca cannot afford another war, with Archadia nonetheless. I will not bear the sight of Dalmasca being trampled under foot." Larsa spoke mournfully now, his brow furrowed and a frown upon his lips.

"So it is settled then." Basch spoke up now. "We leave for Dalmasca on the morrow."

"Tomorrow?" Penelo asked now. "I'm sure your party needs your rest, Vaan and I will take care of the necessary provisions and the like. But I'm sure we will be traveling light, so I won't over pack."

Basch nodded. " I know that you and Vaan have a ship, Penelo, but perhaps it is for the best if we shall not take it. Archadians assigned to capture Larsa might look to the skies specially since the only way to leave and enter Archades is by ship and land. I do not doubt that it will only be a matter of time before they suspect us going by land. Let us confuse them a little longer."

Penelo nodded and looked at Vaan. "Looks like we'll be traveling on foot then. Can't say I'm surprised though." She was smiling as she said this and Larsa was reminded of their last journey on foot together.

" Oh yeah, the ship might draw attention to ourselves when we leave on it." Vaan spoke up, but there was a disappointment in his voice. He had been looking forward to show the ship that he had worked so long upon.

Basch noticed this and gave a gentle laugh. "Take heart, Vaan. We will have yet another opportunity to come aboard your splendid vessel."

Vaan positively brightened at the mention of his ship as a "splendid vessel" that he did not see Penelo roll her eyes and shake her head exasperatedly.

Presently, Basch gazed upon Larsa significantly, when Vaan and Penelo left the tent leaving them with Zargabath and Sephyr and the young Emperor was reminded of another part of their plan.

"Judge Majister Zargabath; Captain Sephyr." Larsa spoke now, the imperial tone back in his voice that the two looked up at his voice.

"I have failed to mention yet another part in the plan," the young Emperor spoke seriously, his royal blue eyes traveling from the Judge Majister to the leader of the Order of the Tournesol slowly but deliberately.

"I will be traveling towards Dalmasca, but I must beg you that you shall not be accompanying me through this journey."

"What?" Zargabath lost all pretenses at the shock of Larsa's statement. Captain Sephyr meanwhile just raised his eyebrow and stared at the Emperor with silver grey eyes.

"We are need of people who shall return to Archades to learn the exact situation. As much as I would like that my shrewd ideas are true and are for certain, it would be better for us if we know the precise status of everything at Archades, from the people to its Senators. We need to know these things and I believe you, Judge Majister Zargabath and Captain are the men for the job. "Larsa motioned over to Basch who was quiet now.

"Judge Majister Basch would remain with me because for one, He is not as knowledgeable about the twists and turns of Archades such as you two, and Two, he is nevertheless the more knowledgeable when it comes to these terrain. Between Vaan, Penelo and himself, I believe we may enter Dalmasca undetected. We cannot deny that the Order of the Tournesol and many members in a party may attract more attention than necessary. "Larsa continued.

Zargabath had fallen silent but it was Sephyr's turn to speak. "How do you propose we return to Archades, Emperor? The Order and I can be excused easily enough; those who have seen us are already dead soldiers. However, Judge Majister Zargabath is a prominent member of the Majistrate and is widely known as your ally. What excuse shall we have for him?"

Zargabath nodded in agreement with this question and the two of them waited for Larsa's reply.

"Beat him up," Basch's gruff voice soon broke the silence.

"Excuse me?" Zargabath asked indignant. "Beat me up? What atrocity are you proposing, Basch?"

"I'm _proposing_, that you shall look like you have been captured by myself and Emperor Larsa, recently escaped from us, and regain your position in Archades. You shall be close in contact with whoever has taken over the title of Emperor and will be able to send news of the happenings within Archades. The Order of the Tournesol shall aid you in this endeavor, but in the shadows. If there is a chance that this new Emperor suspects you Zargabath, he will never know about Sephyr. Either way, we get our information."

Larsa was silent at this, though he liked the idea. Sephyr looked as if he was glad with any opportunity to make Zargabath looked as if he had gone through hell and quickly voiced his affirmative. Zargabath meanwhile looked completely flabbergasted.

"Forgive me, Zargabath." Emperor Larsa now spoke. "It pains me to have you endure this sort of work, but I fear it is necessary. 'Tis for the good of the Empire."

These words seemed to jolt Zargabath back into reality and he bowed at the Emperor. "I understand, Your Excellency. It would honor me to have a part in this plan. We shall leave on the morrow as well."

Larsa nodded gratefully at Sephyr and Zargabath now. "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. Despite the apprehension that cloaks us all, and the fear that clouds our minds, pray that the voices of reason and courage help us throughout our journey. Pray Galtea watch over us." Larsa's voice was soft enough but it seemed to the others present at the tent that his voice and words echoed across their minds, remaining there to remind them of all the things at risk at the present situation and reminding them once more that Larsa was nowhere the ordinary 15 year old that the Emperor would have wanted.


	26. Chapter 26: Chocobos and Cocktrices

CHARACTER COUNTER: 2

A/N: _This Chapter marks our first cameo for Zaz9-Zaa0 (apologies for the mispelled name in the previous chapter...Here goes...All cameos, may we remind you guys, are going to be in **bold **you know which is a cameo and which are characters in the fic...May Galtea watch over you!_

Chapter 26: Chocobos and Cockatrices

The sun was a brilliant blaze that day, she remembered. The day in which a woman would remember as the happiest day of her life. She had woken to the sounds of birds chirping outside her balcony and when she had straightened up and opened the doors, the brilliant white birds took flight into the sky, easily distinguished in the eggshell blue of the sky. Ashe remembered that she had been smiling that day, a smile brighter than any she had ever given and her uncle, Marquis Halim Ondore had teased her about it.

"'tis true that all women are not themselves on their wedding day," he had said and Ashe had laughed at that. "Even if it is an arranged match."

Ashe had caught the concern in her uncle's voice when he added that and she had left the balcony to sit with him on one of her many sofas.

"Oh uncle, I have no doubts that I will be happy with Lord Rassler. Already he has shown me that this marriage will bring good for both Nabradia and Dalmasca. For me, that is all I can wish for."

Halim had shaken his head at that. "Not yet twenty years of age and you already speak like that of your father. I would have hoped that you are happy because you love this young man. It is a reason far more selfish than the one you have given me, but I must admit it is the answer I was hoping for."

"Love?" Ashe had been startled at the word. She had grown up reading stories of love in the palace library but she never fully understood it, after all her father and mother had an arranged marriage and though they had not loved each other, Ashe knew that they had been very fond of each other and had ruled Dalmasca well despite not loving each other. She had that much to hope for in this marriage with Lord Rassler.

"'tis to strong a word to describe what feelings I have for the heir of Nabradia, uncle. But I cannot say I hate him. He is intelligent and wise, very unlike the men of the court of Dalmasca that I have been exposed to. Therefore I am content with that."

Marquis Ondore had laughed at that and proceeded to give Ashe his own wedding present. It was an intricate gold chain, embedded with small diamonds. It would go very well with her own wedding dress that Ashe declared she would abandon the otherwise heavy choker the Palace Seamstress had given her to wear in order to use her present.

Two hours later, dressed in a splendid frock of soft white material and gold embellishments, Princess Ashe walked silently with her father to the chariot that would lead her, as well as Prince Rassler to the Dalmascan Cathedral. Her own Father, King Raminas, said very little about her impending marriage to the Nabradian prince but Ashe did not wonder at this. As a child, she had grown to learn that her father was a very busy man and could not be bothered with certain questions she had.

"I am proud of you, my daughter." The king said however, a few steps before reaching the enormous carriage being pulled by several golden yellow chocobos. Ashe withdrew her sight from these lovely animals to look startlingly at her father.

"Father?" she asked quietly and King Raminas smiled. "You will be a fine queen of Dalmasca one day, Ashelia." He had said this wistfully and made Ashe more alarmed. "If only I will be there to watch you rule,"

Ashe had reached out for her fathers hands and held them tightly. "You will be here Father, I shall make sure of it."

King Raminas had smiled once more and kissed her brow, right beneath the soft brown locks that fell across her forehead. "You look so much like your mother. So very beautiful."

Ashe smiled at this now, the smile that she had had when she woke was back in her lips. King Raminas tilted her chin. "That is a smile befitting a Lady of Dalmasca,"

Her father soon handed her over to the carriage with Lord Rassler. Ashe kept her head down as her hand accepted his, because she had never touched him until today and it made a faint blush appear at her cheeks. If the prince noticed this, he did not say but merely gave her his compliments of looking very lovely.

Ashe could not find the words to return his compliments, as he had looked so extraordinarily handsome in his ceremonial armor of white and gold, a compliment of her own wedding gown. She merely kept her head down and snuck glances at him as she allowed him to place the finely made veil with the blue Charybetrix feathers on her head.

"You must think I am calm about this whole affair," he whispered to her as he helped adjust the several layers of her veil around her gown. Her grey eyes snapped over to him as she had been thinking along the very same lines when he had said it to her.

"Do not look so surprised, " he chided gently in that calming deep voice of his. "I saw it in your eyes."

That made Ashe look away again. Rassler gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is my first wedding too," he said and that made Ashe smile once more.

"I had feeling that it was not, Prince Rassler Helos Nabradia," she chided, using his full name for the first time. She had not meant it to be a jest but Rassler was already laughing.

"If I did not know better, you accused me of looking old, Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca." He said.

They smiled at each other and it was warmer than any smile they had ever shared.

The rest of the day had been a blur to Ashe. She vaguely remembered the wedding parade with all of the citizens of Dalmasca watching and cheering them on, standing side by side in that humongous carriage, shouting well wishes against the din of the music and the marching of the other creatures. She did remember that her heart was pounding heavily against her breast and that she was growing more nervous at the minute. She was grateful that the people of Dalmasca seemed to embrace their soon-to-be new prince and she saw with awe that Rassler seemed to accept them as well. He was beaming at them, even waving at those who waved at him, his deep brown eyes sparkling against the extravagance of their carriage. Once her stare had brought his gaze to hers and that warm smile was back on his face once more. She had known then that that smile was only for her. She smiled the same smile in return and felt her hand being held in his. That was the time that Ashe knew she was meant to love this man even if he was not the son of the king of Nabradia, and she was going to do everything in her power to be able to show that to him.

XOXOXO

"Queen Ashelia?" a voice said interrupting her thoughts and the Lady Ashe was forced to return to reality in an unpleasant bump. A frown was already forming in her lips when she saw the General of the Dalmascan Knights standing before her.

"Yes, what is it General Venitol?" her voice was clipped and cold. "Do you not know it is not polite to enter without acknowledgement?"

The young general looked sheepish, his gauntleted hand coming up to scratch the back of his spiky, golden yellow hair, making him look like a young boy caught in misbehavior. Ashe remembered how she had approached this young knight after the defeat of Vayne; he was the one who kept the Resistance at Rabanastre working in the absence of Vossler and herself, and she was impressed by his mind and skills to do such a task at such a young age. That was why when she restored the Knights of Dalmasca and Basch had chosen to watch over Larsa, Ashe did not hesitate in asking Tevan Venitol to be its head.

Ashe stared at this general, with his deeply tanned skin that made his royal blue eyes seem bluer than usual, and thought that he was not as old as she was, possibly younger and unlike her, he could manage to still look his age and act like it in certain times.

When he was not clad in his armor, a set that looked uncannily like Basch's old one, he was dressed like he was now, in dark short pants and a bright chocobo-yellow shirt that exposed his chest leaving only a handful of belts and buckles to attach this shirt to his pants. He also had a pauldron on his left shoulder with several more buckles as well as a gauntlet and glove that covered all of his left arm while his right bore only a glove and the sleeve of his bright shirt. And to finally bring this strange outfit together was a necklace around his neck that sported an intricate design that resembled something of a distorted cross.

"Well, what is it that made you come here in my office unannounced?" Ashe continued though she worked hard to lessen the sternness of her voice. Venitol must have noticed her tone because he straightened up and looked serious once more.

"We have news of strife within Archades, your Majesty. It goes ill with the Emperor." He spoke in a serious voice that he only used when the situation arose. Queen Ashe looked up at his words and a frown was back on her lips, though her eyes bore concern.

"What kind of strife?" she asked, sitting down on the chair behind her desk, her grey eyes were boring into the young general.

General Venitol shook his head. "Forgive us, Your Majesty. But the sources of our information could not give us anything more detailed than that. We thought that since we are somewhat in connection with Archades, you would like to hear this piece of news."

Ashe now stood and nodded. "Thank you, Tevan." She spoke his first name and surprise etched on the general's face. "You have done your duty beautifully."

The general merely bowed, knowing that the words his Queen spoke meant it was time for him to leave. When he did sneak a glance at his queen before he left, he saw her exactly as he had found her when he first entered the room, looking out the large window overlooking the ruins of the great sky-fortress, the Bahamut, a thoughtful frown upon her lips.

XOXOXOX

When Larsa woke the next day and found himself a bit confused as to his surroundings, it took him only a few moments for everything that had happened to him so far in the past two days to come whizzing back at him. He had not had a decent night's sleep since his escape from Archades and had not fully realized how exhausted he had been until he woke up that morning feeling a lot better of late. He found that he was alone in the huge tent, though he could see the shadow of a guard just outside of it, ready to protect Larsa if the situation needed it.

He let a sigh escape from him as he straightened from his cot and rummaged around for his boots or any part of his clothing that was still in the tent. Tossing over the thin blanket Corporeal Olen had provided for him, Larsa managed to find one part of his boot underneath the said cot, but the other one was a problem.

Larsa took some time to find the other boot and had only straightened up from under the table of the tent when Penelo came barging into the tent, a smile about her lips.

"Good morning!" she cried as she entered, and Larsa managed only to scrape his head on the edge of the table before hurriedly straightening up to greet her.

"Oh!" Penelo's embarrassed gasp made Larsa look up.

It took a few minutes for Larsa to realize that Penelo's red face was the result of him being bare-chested and dressed only in his trousers. The choice of going away from his usual sleeping attire came back to haunt Larsa as a blush immediately came up to match that of Penelo's. Larsa hastily reached for the thin blanket that had fallen on the floor to cover up.

"Oh..uhmm…Don't worry about it, I'm sorry, I should…have…uhm…given some warning…I-I'll leave you now!" before Larsa could say anything to apologize for his attire, Penelo had stammered her own apologies and left the tent hurriedly.

Larsa watched her go, his head cocking to one side curiously, all embarrassment forgotten. Only now did he realize that Penelo's embarrassment was not because of catching a male half-naked in a tent, seeing as how she spent most of her life in the presence of barely-shirted men in Dalmasca, but of another thing entirely. The only other explanation to her embarrassment was that she had never expected to see _him _half-naked in any matter. The thought made Larsa unconsciously grin in spite of himself.

The next visitor of the tent was Vaan and his response to Larsa's lack of dress was so opposite than that of Penelo that Larsa felt a blush come up again. He never did sleep bare-chested and Larsa tried desperately to think of the reason why he did it in the first place. Vaan, however did not give him any time to ponder on his reasons because as soon as Larsa was dressed in his old Archadian clothes, Vaan regarded him thoughtfully and said rather bluntly.

"We're not going to go anywhere with you wearing clothes as those. Anybody a mile away can spot that their Archadian."

"I beg your pardon," Larsa said humbly though he could feel his ears becoming warm. To be apprehended about his clothes for the second time was cause enough for embarrassment!

"Hmm..." Vaan continued to look at him thoughtfully. "I know, you can come in our tent and I'll look for some clothes for you. Shouldn't take long. You might want food to, I bet. **Zirenne's** shop cooks a mean breakfast. Come on!"

Larsa had no choice but to follow Vaan most discreetly out of the tent. The person standing guard outside was Olen, and he fell into stride with them neatly as they wove through the maze of tents to where Vaan's tent was. Larsa waited outside impatiently with Olen as Vaan went to find the said clothes. He returned a minute later to hand Larsa a small pile of clothes.

"These might get a little of getting used to," Vaan said as Larsa accepted the clothes with a word of thanks. "I'll be waiting outside if you need help."

Help? Larsa could not help thinking to himself, as he entered Vaan's tent. What help would he need to wear clothes? The young Emperor could not help feel a bit patronized at the thought that just because he was the youngest in the group did not mean he was a child. Thinking that he would just have to prove to everybody that he was _not_ a child, Larsa began to dress.

XOXOXOXO

Larsa walked alongside Vaan after a few minutes, trying to look uncomfortable. Vaan had been right that these clothes would need getting accustomed to, as the dark blue short pants, loose sleeveless shirt bared at the chest and the metallic gauntlets and knee guards were short of making Larsa as if he were wearing only bits and pieces of an entire outfit. The only thing that remained of his old clothes were his boots, which were sturdy and unassuming in their black leather. He tried not to push his shoulder-length hair behind him once more as Vaan had said that the ponytail had been regarded as Larsa's trademark hairstyle.

Trademark hairstyle? Larsa did not even know that he had a trademark hairstyle! He had preferred not to cut his jet-black hair as the years passed but he had always kept them away from his face. Now that he had set it loose, he was starting to regret the thoughts of letting it grow.

"You would do well to stop fidgeting, "Lamont" " Olen whispered calmly beside him, with his dark brown locks and onyx jacket. "You have to look as if you are comfortable in your attire."

Larsa could only nod, keeping himself from telling Olen that at the moment, Larsa was wearing less than Olen and therefore had no reason to complain. He merely stole a glance at Vaan, who despite his attire seemed to walk at ease. Then again, Larsa had never seen Vaan in anything else save the fete, where the Hunter had donned on a shirt for the occasion.

Larsa followed Vaan towards the largest wooden building where Nimbus had pointed out the tent rentals to Olen. Thoughts of Nimbus gave Larsa another thought.

"Where are the others?" he asked Vaan looking about him to see if any other members of the Order of the Tournesol or his Judge Majisters were also following him though rather discreetly.

"The others of the Order have already left Camp, my lord." Olen supplied. "They await my return and Captain Sephyr's orders. From what I understand, we are not to follow you in your journey to Dalmasca."

Larsa nodded, though he did not regret ordering the Order of the Tournesol to return to Archades with Zargabath. He knew that this part of his journey was fragile, and he needed people who understood that; people who had undergone the same kind of journey before.

He did not want to explain his actions to Olen, nor did he need to, so Larsa turned towards Vaan and asked where Penelo was.

A knowing smile flitted across Vaan's face before he turned to answer Larsa. "She said something about repacking stuff or something like that. She said we'll meet her later when we're done. Said something about not wanting to disturb you or something like that." Again another smirk. Larsa tried his best to ignore the heat that threatened to dominate his face and instead focused on answering Vaan.

However the only thing that came out of his mouth was "Oh, very well then." And he said no more. Vaan was laughing silently, but did not comment as he pushed the door to the wooden store open.

The store was neat and had a cozy feeling about it, despite the earliness of the day. A large bar started from one end of the store to the other, where several hunters stood on stools and were eating breakfast. A maiden with a pleasant face and dressed in Phon Coast colors of blue and white. She waved behind her at Vaan and his companions as she proceeded to give her customers their orders.

"There are a couple more tables over there," she called pointing and not looking at them again as another customer asked if he could rent a tent.

"That is **Zirenne**?" Larsa asked Vaan as the hunter led them to an empty table.

"Yep. A heart of gold that girl has. Though she could get a little touchy when things don't go her way."

"She is a hunter?" Larsa asked sitting down in his seat.

Vaan shrugged. "That depends on how you look at it. She used to be I think, she still goes on hunts sometimes, if she has free time. But mostly, she stays here and makes good business. I think she likes it better to stay in one place than just moving around too much."

"And you call running this place staying in one place, Vaan?" a feminine voice cut in and they saw that the owner of the store, **Zirenne** had come to take their orders. She smiled at them as Vaan introduced Larsa, but when Vaan pointed out Olen who had been silent the minute they entered the store, her smiling face turned into a scowl.

"So, you dare come back you thieving coward you?" her voice rose into an alarming pitch that Vaan flinched, Larsa's eyes were wide but Olen just raised his eyebrows.

"You are silent!" **Zirenne **continued on in what was obviously suppressed rage. "Do you think I can forgive you of the money you took from me, you crazy bastard! I ought to—"

**"Zirenne!**" Vaan interrupted hastily rising from his chair and made frantic hushing movements with his hands, as several of the other customers were looking upon them curiously. "What exactly did Olen do?"

"Do?!" **Zirenne** directed her anger towards Vaan. "It's what he _didn't do_ that's the problem!" she turned to Olen again who was still looking at her rather passively. His calm seemed to rile up **Zirenne **all the more.

"What, you think just because you are that good-looking with your chiseled cheeks, dark hair and deep blue eyes, I can forget about your debt?? You owe me 2500 gil for the tents you "rented" from me last night and you haven't bothered to pay up, you addle-pated son of a cockatrice!"

At these words, Olen stood up. Larsa quickly did the same, not knowing what he was going to do if things were to take a turn to the worse; Larsa hoped that Olen would not strike up such a fight with a woman, no less.

Olen continued to stare at **Zirenne** who, in surprise at Olen's sudden movement, stood silent, though her eyes were shining with defiance. An eternity seemed to pass before Olen reached behind him, (Larsa for one wild moment thought he was about to draw out a weapon) and let several golden coins drop from his gloves unto the table. Still silent, he gave **Zirenne** a polite but aloof bow and walked out of the store.

Silence followed, as **Zirenne **continued to stare at the door from where Olen had disappeared from, the whole store including Larsa and Vaan were equally silent. Then, **Zirenne** picked up the gold coins, of which seemed to amount more than the 2500 gil they owed and told Vaan she would be out with her specialty in a moment.

Larsa looked at Vaan as if asking if it was a good idea to still stay at the place, and judging from Vaan's look, he thought the same. Telling **Zirenne** they would eat breakfast there another time, Larsa and Vaan left the store.


	27. Chapter 27: Thievery for Sport

CHARACTER COUNTER: 3

Chapter 27: Thievery for Sport

"So here's the plan," Vaan whispered towards his companions, behind an old fountain.

They had been traveling for an entire week precisely before the four of them had reached Nalbina Fortress. So far, there had been no encounters of a difficult kind, save the beasts that littered Salikawood, and the Mosphoran Highwaste in which their party had to cross in their journey towards Dalmasca. They had planned to re-supply at Nalbina Fortress, despite the risk of being recognized. Vaan had assured them that he knew somebody inside Nalbina Town who might be able to help without asking too many questions.

Now, because of their discreet entrance in Nalbina Town, the four of them found themselves in a rather difficult position.

"Vaan," Larsa spoke now and not without concern. Vaan turned his dark blue eyes at Larsa's own royal blue. "Are you sure we must do this? Can there not be another method we can take?"

"Larsa's right, Vaan." Penelo quickly said. " Maybe we're acting a little too rashly."

"Aw, come on Penelo." Vaan sighed exasperatedly at the two of them. "We're not going to get our money back from those thieves by asking them nicely you know."

"I know that," Penelo answered. "But couldn't we--?'

"Vaan," Basch, who was standing a little away from the group, acting like some sort of guard, interjected now. The three other companions looked up at Basch's warning.

"Look," Vaan pointed excitedly behind Basch towards something in the very busy market of Nalbina Town. "There they go!"

Penelo and Larsa followed the direction where Vaan was pointing. Penelo sighed once more as Vaan straightened up and looked at the two of them, reminding them of their plan.

"Don't forget, we want to scare them in giving the pouch back." He whispered hurriedly as he nudged Basch who nodded. The two of them began to join the throngs of the people shopping in the market that Penelo and Larsa had no other choice but to follow them quickly.

"I do not understand why we cannot simply talk to these thieves." Larsa muttered under his breath as he ran astride Penelo following Basch and Vaan. "Vaan is eager to have his revenge."

Penelo made an exasperated sound. "I think Vaan is intimidated at the fact somebody stole from him. He won't admit it to himself that he's getting rusty." She shook her head but then a curious look came over her face. " Basch's willingness to join Vaan is weird though."

It was Larsa's turn to sigh. "If I guess correctly of Basch's behavior, he is getting bored with our journey and looks for a bit of entertainment."

The two looked at each other, a look of understanding passing between them.

"Come on," Penelo said breaking the comfortable silence. "Let's go before Basch and Vaan do something to attract attention." She reached out and grabbed one of Larsa's gloved hands and pulled him with her, weaving in and out of the people all over the market.

XOXOXOX

Nalbina was a fortress built on an oasis, located between the Old Kingdom of Dalmasca and Nabradia. Defended by high ridges and barren sands, long it stood firm against generations of aggressors. Nalbina Fortress and the merchant town that had sprung in its shadow made the area a focal point for local commerce.

The treaty to end hostilities in the Great War with Archadia was signed in Nalbina, yet immediately after the signing the old Dalmascan King, Raminas was slain. As a result of this treachery, the Kingdom of Dalmasca had come under the complete Archadian Imperial rule. During the two years of occupation of Imperial forces in Nalbina prior to Emperor Larsa Solidor's reign, the fortress became a key strategic stronghold against the distant yet threatening Rozzarian Empire. One of Larsa Solidor's first acts when he first stepped into office, was to relinquish the hold of Nalbina Fortress back to its owner, the Kingdom of Dalmasca, under Her Royal Majesty, Queen Ashelia.

Works continue to this day to repair the damage which the fortress suffered during several wars.

Recently however, markets where antiques and rarities can readily be had have sprung up in the outer wards of the fortress taking advantage of the steady flow of traffic which passes through this midpoint between Rabanastre and Nabudis. It is this pivotal location that gives its fortress its unique character. Many are the travelers who visit Nalbina to witness this ever-blooming oasis that refuses to silt over in neglect or crumble before the blistering winds of war.

Nevertheless, because of its very popular and thriving market, Nalbina Fortress is also an ideal place for thievery. Cloaked and disguised between the civilians, thieves take advantage of the density of the population as well as the occupation of the owners to cut pockets, both as a hobby and a means of living.

Three of Nalbina's most notorious thieves were walking arm in arm confidently through the market, particularly happy of the "job" they just have accomplished.

"What shall we do with this gil, Yfae?" a cheerful girl dressed oddly even for Nalbinan standards spoke to one of her companions. This girl wore a dark brown skirt barely enough to cover her thighs and legs, with calf-long boots in blue and white. She showed lots of skin, only wearing clothing enough to cover her chest, but she wore gloves that ran the length of her arms, in creamy white and was held together by several ribbons. She also wore a very long scarf in different hues, from red to orange to yellow at the very fringe which matched with the belt that supported several pouches attached to her waist and her also went with her sun-kissed voluminous golden hair styled in different braids, beads and feathers and was pushed away from her face by a large bandanna in the color of the sky. Her green eyes sparkled as she threw the fat money pouch in the air, catching it whenever it fell with the dexterity and agility of an expert thief.

"I don't know Reena," the girl next to her said, her voice soft and pleasant but held all the mischievousness of a thief. "We've never had this much money before have we?" Yfae shrugged.

She also was dressed oddly, with her spiky brown locks short save for a long braid wrapped in pink ribbon and ran the length of her back to the back of her knees. Yfae was dressed in a white halter top with an odd design in the middle and bore a rose pink hood. She also wore black very short shorts with a skirt, in the colors of the sea; even its design resembled waves with foam with the folds and cut. She wore an identical pouch like Reena's on her waist and knee-high boots with white laces. If that didn't add to the oddity of her dress, she also wore guards on her upper arms in the color of a chocobo, a Gorgechimera feather on her hair with blue beads, and her eyes were of different colors. One was the twinkling hue of the sky while the other was a dark bottle green. She smiled easily and softly, but she bore a confidence which made her seem the leader of their little group.

Yfae turned to the last member of the group, standing to her right and was much more different in dress and aura than both Reena and Yfae combined. She was dressed in the dominant colors of black and silver, with several belts and straps wrapped around her slim waist and torso, a studded belt holding the ebony shorts she wore on top of the boots that covered all of her legs to most of her thighs. She wore arm-length gloves and a black choker around her neck, and her slate-colored hair was fashioned almost boyishly about her face, though her eyes were as red as a Viera's. She neither laughed nor smiled easily like her two companions though she seemed to get along with them.

"What do you think Pryiah?" Yfae asked her, peering at her red-ruby eyes. Pyria shrugged. "We might as well spend it," Pryiah answered in her rather dry but calm voice.

Reena clapped her hands after catching the pouch one last time and hooking it in her belt. "Oh yeah, that's a good idea!' she looked at Yfae and Pryiah. "Let's spend it on chocobo rides! I bet Gurdy would be happy to have some customers who know how to ride them. Poor moogle, all he gets are tourists from Archadia who think they know better just because their humes." Reena said placing her hands on her hips a frown on her face.

Yfae exchanged looks with Pyriah, who had raised her eyebrows at Reena's speech and turned back to look at Reena who stood still in her pose.

"If I didn't know any better, you sounded like you weren't a hume." Pyriah commented, folding her arms and staring at Reena with her red eyes. Reena pouted dramatically at Pyriah.

"Party-pooper." She said and tossed her head in the air, looking away from Pyriah.

Pyriah, on the other hand had followed Reena's gaze when she tossed her head in the air, and her brow furrowed at what she saw through the throngs of people at the market place.

"Yfae," she said warningly. "Let's get out of here."

Yfae looked at her companion curiously, then followed her gaze as well before nodding at Pyriah, understanding. "Let's go." Together the two of them turned around and began walking away, trying to look inconspicuous.

It took Reena a few minutes to realize that she was all alone in the middle of the marketplace. When she did look about her, a puzzled look and a series of "What the-?" 's came out of her mouth before she spotted her companions walking away briskly from the crowded area. Running after them, she shouted, "Wait for me!"

XOXOXOXO

Vaan heard the shout across the marketplace and he had just enough time to see the three thieves leaving the middle of the shops to try to get to a quieter place in Nalbina Town. He turned around to look for Larsa and Penelo, hoping that somehow, the two of them were following the plan instead of exchanging their opinions on how rash this plan was.

When Vaan did run after the thieves, he saw that he had been spotted by the three and that they were running now, not caring if they look suspicious. The hunter quickly gave chase, afraid that he might lose them in the crowd, he started running faster.

"Where did they go?" he muttered to himself, stopping in the middle of a busy street, looking about to where the thieves had disappeared to. He spotted a blond head among the crowd and… "There!" He said excitedly to himself and began running in that direction.

XOXOXXO

Yfae, Reena and Pyriah managed to lose that blond when a few Bangaa and Seeqs were walking through the market place, but as soon as they lost him, they found their way blocked by another blond man, this time, an older man, with a slight beard and green eyes, holding what seemed to be a Zodiac spear. He glared at them now, his bottle-green eyes seemed to be going through them like the very sharp spear he was holding in his hands.

"That's a very big spear." Reena said in a very small voice and she felt Yfae nod beside her.

"I think it's time we…" Yfae whispered, slowly backing away from this man. "RUN!!" In a practiced movement, the trio turned around to escape the bearded man but they found themselves face to face with one of his companions, the young lad that they had tried to escape from had caught up to them.

"Now, why don't you just give us back what you stole from us." He said motioning over to the pouch that still hung from Reena's waist. Reena stuck out a tongue at him.

"Finders keepers!" she said and her two companions nodded firmly.

Vaan folded his arms and raised his eyebrows at the group. He sighed exasperatedly. "Look we can either do this the easy way or…Hey!"

The three girls had taken Vaan's temporary lack of attention to escape to the right, still running away from the crowded streets of the market place. 'Basch, quick!" he yelled but the man was already running after them.

"Come on!" Pyriah urged her two friends, even pulling Reena faster with her; the bearded man was right at their heels.

"That beardo sure can run!" Reena gasped out as she allowed herself to be pulled by Pyriah and Yfae.

"You sure picked easy targets Reena," Pyriah muttered under her breath.

"Hey!" Reena managed to give a cry of outrage. "How am I supposed to know that that kid had some serious back-up?"

"Here, quick!" Yfae interrupted pointing at a street on their right and the girls quickly turned.

They kept running, still hearing footsteps behind them, but then they stopped. It was a dead end. The three girls turned around as their pursuers stopped also, knowing that they were trapped.

"Valiant Feathers!" Yfae said drawing out her two Betelgueses preparing to fight these two men who had cornered them.

"Yfae!" she said kneeling down and pointing her guns head on to their captors.

"Reena!" The blond girl said drawing her own weapons which looked like complicated knives.

"Pyriah," the tall one said and she unsheathed a claymore and seemed to hold it with ease for such a large sword.

Vaan cocked his head as the girls posed, their faces grim, their weapons drawn and wondered if they were serious. He turned to exchange looks with Basch when a voice behind them made him turn around.

"That is enough!"

Vaan turned around as did Basch but the girls did not relax their positions and continued to point their weapons at them.

To the girls' surprise, a boy, younger than either of the two that chased them came into view, and with him was another person, a girl, with blond braids, a worried expression on her face. The boy however, just looked a bit stern, not at the girls, but at the men. He continued staring at them with his deep blue eyes before turning to look at the girls. He picked up the money pouch that had fallen off Reena's waist when they were running and handed it over to Yfae.

"My apologies," he said with a slight accent as he straightened up. "My companions were a little too excited."

The three girls stared at the boy from whom they stole from, exchanged quick glances at each other before slowly and almost deliberately, did they lower their weapons and look at the boy once more.

"Why are you helping us?" Reena demanded folding her arms and regarding the boy with a suspicious look. "We stole from you!'

"I believe that people steal because they do not have enough. Though I admit that taking money from me is a mistake, I also believe in second chances. Though I am compelled to add that if you had asked the gil from me in the first place instead of sneaking up on me from behind, we could have avoided this trouble all together." The boy spoke smoothly, urging the girls to take the money pouch that he was still handing over to them.

"Go on. Take it." He added reassuringly. "I mean you know harm, and as much as my companions seemed to show it, we have not come looking for trouble. On the contrary, we were very much desirous to avoid attention. If you doubt my words, here," he fished another money pouch from within his shirt and handed it over along with the first. "Take this as well. I hope that is enough to fill your stomachs in days to come, and make you avoid stealing for sport all together, it is a rather dangerous and risky business, do you not agree?"

Yfae nodded, but Reena still looked at him as if he was strange.

"Who are you?' Pyriah asked now and the boy laughed.

"I am but a traveler, looking for a friend here in Nalbina. Perhaps you know her? Her name is Jovy." He noticed that all though they seemed cautious of Larsa, they accepted the money he gave them.

"We do not know any humes by the name of Jovy," Pyriah answered and Vaan replied just as quick.

"She's not a hume. She's a Seeq. Used to wander around the marketplace yelling about a dead hero." He said shortly, folding his arms and still looking at the girls distrustfully.

"Jovy?" Yfae asked now. "She sees somewhere close to the reconstruction site. She helps there now I think."

Larsa bowed at her. "Much obliged, thank you." He said and turned to take his leave.

"Hey wait!" Reena yelled just as Larsa and his companions were leaving the alley.

"You're really giving us all your money?"

Larsa shrugged as if he was puzzled at the question. "If my troubles were just as easy to give away I would be happier than you were when you stole from me." Was all he said before walking away.

Yfae, Reena and Pyriah watched him go, now holding two fat money pouches in their hands before turning around curiously at each other.

"What shall we do about the money?" Yfae asked the two of them, looking at one to the other.

"Let's go someplace sunny, like Balfonheim Port or something. Maybe Phon Coast!"

"The hunters' camp?" Pyriah asked.

"We could get in, Nimbus told us where it was anyway," Reena interjected enthusiastically.

"How are we getting there?" Yfae asked as if they had not been chased through the streets of Nalbina recently and were having this conversation for a period of time now. "By public airship?"

"Nah." Reena said waving her arms. "I don't want to blow half the money away on air fare. How about we Warp there?" she suggested. "We know the magick well enough."

"Warp?" Pyriah asked, her voice laced with skepticism.

"Yeah, come on." Reena urged. "It'll be fun. I've always wanted to try it alone. Pop used to take me along when he's too lazy to fly. What do you say Yfae?"

Yfae nodded enthusiastically without a second thought. "It may be fun, why not?"

Reena punched the air. "Oh yeah, Phon coast here we come!"

Pyriah sighed now, wondering once more if their good luck were to turn at any moment. The last thing she needed was to be stuck somewhere with Reena for company.

"If you say so. " she said resignedly before holding out her hand for Yfae to take.

Reena took Yfae's other hand and without another word yelled with the two…"One…two…three…Warp!!"

Suddenly, Reena and Yfae's hair beads and Pyriah's choker began to glow a mako blue, like that of Basch's armguard so long ago that day in Archades when Larsa decided to sneak out of the palace. Then suddenly, with a loud sucking sound in the air and a second later, the three girls had vanished from where they stood a while ago, cornered by the people they had stolen from.


	28. Chapter 28: Dreams and Idols

**CHARACTER COUNTER: 0**

a/n: _Due to the difficulty of the WHO'S THAT CHARACTER challenge, we are now placing CHARACTER COUNTERS per chapter to be able to give a bit of a hint to everybody out there reading..._

Chapter 27: Dreams and Idols

She was running...as fast as her legs could carry her, she looked about her as she ran, yet could not see her pursuers, though she could hear them, as if they were just beside her, breathing down her neck. She could hear herself breathing, panting as she ran. She was running faster, faster and faster until it was too late, she felt herself fall, her vision hazing and fading as she plummeted down.

She could not breathe, her lungs felt constricted against her chest that no matter how much she tried to force her chest to breathe in air, they would not relent.

It was only then did she hear the thundering footfalls of the terrible wyrm chasing after her, its fetid breath tingling at the back of her neck that made her heart beat faster as she tried to run faster.

She could not scream, not even when she fell and turned around to meet with the hellish and hollow sockets that the wyrm called its eyes; she could not move and run away again as it descended upon her, its angular teeth about to tear her limb from limb…!

'Yvelle!' a loud voice echoed her name in her ears and she wondered from whose lips her name came from.

'Yvelle! Kupo!' this time the voice was distinguishable but Yvelle could not call back. The wyrm had robbed her off her voice…

'Kupo-po! WAKE-UP!!"

With a huge gasp of air, Celeste Yvelle snapped her eyes open, realizing that whoever had bitten her had saved her from a terrible nightmare. Feeling the sweat fall across her face mixing with the tears she tasted on her tongue, she sat up on the bed, grasping her heaving chest and meeting the eyes of the person or rather creature that had awoken her.

Montblanc was staring at her from where he stood at the foot of her bed, his pompom clutched tightly in his hands, his beetle black eyes usually filled with cheer, now filled with concern for her, the newest member of Clan Centurio.

'Kupo!' Montblanc squeaked. 'Are you all right? You gave us quite a scare, kupo-po!'

Yvelle stared at the moogle confusedly, before noticing the Nu Mou, Ma'kenroh and the Viera Krjn standing also in the room, with looks of concern on both their faces.

'I'm fine,' she let her breath out in a whoosh, hastily wiping the tears away from her face and pushing the stray locks away with them. 'It was just a nightmare. Not any that I am unaccustomed to.'

'Dreams often depict what our hearts will not tell,' Krjn interjected softly. Yvelle looked at her.

'I have had this nightmare before. You need not worry that I will not wake from it. I am sorry for troubling you so late at the night.' The hunter spoke softly.

Montblanc shook his furry head, his rabbit ears flapping. ' 'Tis nothing kupo! We are only concerned for you. I remember when you first came here and asked us to give you a home in exchange for your services and I remember, kupo, what I told you…'

'That you are willing to give me anything that you have if I stepped away from the hidden entrance of the clan,' Yvelle finished for him and this time a smile came. 'I remember as well.'

'What dream is it that you have each night, child?' Ma'kenroh interrupted in his gravel voice steering the subject back to her dream.

Yvelle turned to look at the Nu Mou. She looked at them, wondering if she could tell them of this one true secret she had not told anybody, not even her own flesh and blood. She knew that they had not done anything to betray her trust, and to tell them of her dream might be but a little payment for the home they had given her.

Silently, after a deep breath, did Yvell relate her dream to those creatures who will serve as her family from now on. She watched as Montblanc reached with his paws to touch her hands comfortingly, while both Ma'kenroh and Krjn nodded sympathetically. What she did not tell them was the fear she always felt afterwards, of falling asleep and never waking up. She retold her dreams as if they were of just a trifling matter that would soon go away in time.

When she finished her tale, she found that Montblanc had had a warm mug of the moogle drink that the Clan leader was fond of. He handed it to Yvelle and she accepted, albeit rather warily. Bansat, one of the top hunters of the Clan had warned her about moogle drink, of being too strong for humes.

When she tasted it however, she found her chilled bones satisfyingly warmed. She smiled now at Montblanc and his companions, grateful for their comfort, and was suddenly reminded of how useless she was of the clan. She was no fighter, no matter how hard she wanted to become one. She simply lacked the experience and the training of a real Clan Centurio hunter. She vowed now, as she gave back the empty mug to Montblanc's outstretched hands that she would do everything, everything possible to rise above her clan rank Moppet. It was hours later, when she finally fell asleep once more from the herbs the moogle had placed in the drink for a dreamless sleep did Yvelle's tears and fears subsided.

XOXOXOX

Yvelle heard voices at the back of her mind to rouse her once again from her sleep. When she opened her eyes once more, the light was extinguished and she was alone in her room.

The voices that woke her came from outside her room, somewhere down the hall. Looking outside the window, she saw that it was dark still, and that whoever was still awake was not bothering to be quiet.

'We need to talk to the Queen…' a young masculine voice floated inside the room, and his words brought her attention back to the voices.

The Queen? Yvelle thought that whoever the speaker was, he was talking about the Queen of Dalmasca. Rumors around the Clan was that Queen Ashe, two years ago had signed up at Clan Centurio and along with whom later became the Clan's finest finished off several of the elite marks that no other hunter could defeat. It was said that Montblanc offered the Queen, Princess then, to stay on as a hunter but the Queen, obviously, could not do so. Instead, she had given Clan Centurio the highest honor, she made the Clan the official clan in Rabanastre and made the coat of arms a signet in the Royal Palace. The Queen was said continued to correspond with the moogle, asking for progress and information that only the clan leader can know. 

So whoever knew that the Queen knew Montblanc personally must know the Queen personally as well, as she heard the moogle answer the speaker. Who could they be she wondered? She was a curious creature by nature and though she knew that she should be getting the much needed sleep to train with Monid and Bansat tomorrow, she could not very well pass this opportunity to get some information that only she and Montblanc would know.

Looking around for her dress robe, and putting it on, she quietly left the room, making as little noise as possible.

Yvelle followed the voices to the main Clan hall, hiding in the shadow of the big door leading to it. She saw Montblanc, perched as usual on the railing of the balcony, and she also saw several other people, standing in front of Montblanc dressed like they had been traveling roughly.

Three males, each of different ages, and a female. The youngest of the group, one of the males, was speaking with Montblanc now, and Yvelle recognized it as the earlier voice she had heard. He was speaking of being discreet about this meeting with the Queen, of it being an important meeting and if the moogle could possibly assist them in this endeavor?

Yvelle listened carefully and so intently that she was clutching her dress robe so tightly in her hands, she could feel her nails digging in her palms.

'Come on Montblanc,' another one of the males urged. ' We know that out of all people, you could help us speak with Ashe----the Queen,' he corrected hastily that the female of their group looked at him curiously.

' You can stay for the night, kupo-po!' Montblanc said earnestly. 'We always have room here at the Clan hall. But kupo, we will see what we can do about meeting with the Queen, tomorrow.'

The party breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thanks Montblanc.' The one who hesitated in speaking the queen's name spoke again. 'You don't know how hard was it to travel across Ivalice with the renegade Emperor of Archades traveling with us and me and Penelo being known names amongst hunters.'

'Vaan!" the female, called Penelo chastised. 'Not so loud! Do you want people to wake up and hear you?!'

Vaan looked sheepish and Yvelle struggled to contain her gasp. The news that the Emperor of Archades was at Clan Centurio was nothing compared at the news that Vaan and Penelo, the most legendary hunters in all of the Clan, nay, in all of _Ivalice_ had finally returned to report once more to their clan leader! That she was but mere inches from them made her heart pound in a pace faster than ever! These were _the_ Hunters! She had often dreamed that she would meet them and speak with them, learn from them exactly how it is to become a hunter and how delighted was she to discover that they were almost the same age as herself! That meant that _she _too could become a hunter, if only just below them!

Yvelle could not keep her excitement that she let out a squeal of delight that she regretted the minute she let it out. For the oldest of their group, the only one whose voice she had not heard had turned his head towards where she stood. Yvelle quickly retreated deeper into the shadows though she was sure she had not been seen. But she could not deny that those green eyes had a look about them that Yvelle knew could pierce through any surface.

She shook her head at that absurdity. No Hume can see through walls! But just to be sure, she hastily went back towards her room, contenting herself with the thought that she will wake up at dawn tomorrow and would see Vaan and Penelo before she left for training, even though it will only be a glance.


	29. Chapter 29: Wu's Nests

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 28: Wu's Nests

Stiff muscles and an aching head was what Basch awakened to in the morning after their arrival at Clan Centurio in Rabanastre. It had been a long time since he felt such fatigue and it took him a few more moments to realize it was because he was not accustomed to traveling that far without sleep and with little rest. Here, alone in the room given to him graciously by the moogle Montblanc did the Judge Majister allow himself to groan aloud.

When he did gather strength to straighten up and leave the bed, he found that his window, offering a view of the Royal Palace, showed that it was dark still outside.

Sighing this time, knowing that he would not be able to sleep even if he did try, he looked about for his clothes and his weapons, silently grateful for the opportunities for the bath that this temporary respite offered. Knowing that he was about to meet with the Queen of Dalmasca once more after the fete did not ease his heart. On the contrary, his head ache grew worse. He knew that as a former Knight of the Order, the Queen would expect that he still act as one around her though he maybe a Judge Majister in the employ of Archades.

He wondered if the Queen had gotten over her natural reluctance in opening up to people, in sharing her burdens which she had been indeed reluctant to tell anyone, not even her own husband, as he recalled. In this, he was doubtful. Basch most often times saw that in this reluctance, he and the Lady Ashe shared the same mind.

For he too, had been trained to be reticent, since he began training back in his homeland, in Landis, in Nabradia, with his brother. He remembered that he had always been the lesser when it came to this lesson, which Noah had always proved to be more adept to withdrawal than he was. He remembered that as a child he wondered at the aloofness of their father when it came to battle, how a man could possibly be numb to emotions had been difficult for him. He was always, as Noah had teased him, the sunny child, and the boy who delights in the sand and in the crashing of the waves upon the Cliffside, the noise. Whereas Noah, he would pleased with the quiet the silence, the softness of the breeze. But in each other they found comfort, and each other did they confide, until that faithful day when all of Landis was destroyed against the power of Archades when the King would not yield and the brothers, so young then and dejected, had left for separate ways.

Noah had stopped calling himself Noah, and chose to don a much more Archadian-sounding name. A name that Basch came to learn years after he had joined the Dalmascan army. _Gabranth_. Even now, after all these years, Basch still did not like the name. It spoke little of the Noah he knew and told him all the changes that his brother undergone through out the years, under the Empire. At first, Basch continued to call him by his birth name, when they had a chance meeting two years after parting ways. Noah then had just been accepted into the rigorous training of becoming of Judge Majister, whereas Basch, signed up for the Dalmascan Order of Knights after an incident in Nalbina Fortress where the Captain of the Order had some difficulty with the Imperials that were marching through Mosphoran Highwaste.

They met, under the cloak of darkness, in the Fortress, the two brothers who look so much alike. Basch knew that either of them could have handled the situation better. But that had been almost ten years ago, and they were young, driven to emotion and not yet taking control as their training years later would prove despite all teachings in Landis.

Basch remembered accusing Noah of turning his back on his country by joining the very Empire that destroyed their homeland. He remembered his anger in seeing Noah in the black steel of a judge, so fast, in two years, and accusing him of having no heart, no respect for the dead that now lie in the ashes of their country for serving such a destructive Empire.

Noah had replied calmly to this by saying all Empires are destructive, whether inside or out, and he, Basch had no right to accuse him of any disrespect after choosing the losing side. He assured Basch that he had other plans, and not just to become a hound of the Empire.

Basch knew that Noah's temper, once riled, could not be held back lest he found its mark and he had wondered then what kind of plan would his twin have for the kingdom they hated the most.

Noah had shaken his head before walking away. 'I can no longer tell these things to you, brother. I can no longer share plans to the weaker of my blood like a boy once did to his twin when he could not see where the Wu's nests were, or the Gigantoad's spawn lay hidden. I am no longer Noah, but Gabranth, soldier of the Empire. I am no longer a twin.' And to prove it to Basch, he had removed his helmet, and the latter saw. Saw what he did to his golden locks and Basch knew that he could neither convince Noah to tell him of his reasons let alone his plans for the Empire. Instead, Basch had shaken his head in return.

'May you live forever, Gabranth.' Was all he said, knowing very well that in Landis that is the highest form of insult a man can make. For in Landis, they were taught that the best way to die was in the battle field, and not of the workings of time. A test of true courage is to be able to take that step. That was the last time Basch saw Gabranth until their meeting at Nalbina Fortress and the former was imprisoned for the latter's deception.

Presently, Basch Fon Ronsenburg splashed water upon his face, trying to rid himself of the headache that was still pounding on his head even after all the remembrances of past lives. This seemed to be an exceptional painful headache for the Judge Majister even screwed his eyes in order to master it and as a result he did not hear the knockings on his bedroom door until the voice was heard.

'Basch?' Penelo's voice though soft, was distinguishable through the door. 'Are you awake?'

'Yes, Penelo.' Basch replied before leaving the bathroom to open the door and greet her. 'Is there something wrong?'

'Well, Vaan and I were talking to Montblanc and about the thing we wanted to do when we got here?' she paused mid-sentence. 'Maybe I should just come in, in case somebody overhears us. Or, uhm…Larsa's door hasn't opened also and I'm getting a little worried, he's usually a light sleeper. I don't blame him if he's more tired than ever, but still…" Penelo broke off when Basch opened the door to stop her ramblings.

" You need not be worried. Lord Larsa will wake up eventually.' Was all Basch said as he stepped aside to let her in to his room. ' No doubt that our journey from Phon Coast to Rabanastre had greatly tired him, despite his strong spirit.' He added at the unconvinced expression on Penelo's face.

Presently, she nodded and looked about his room. ' Montblanc says he has a proposition for us. To meet with Ashe I mean. Vaan told me to fetch you so you can add your opinion.'

Basch nodded gratefully at Penelo and Vaan's respect in his opinion. He remembered that during their previous journey, it had been the Lady Ashe who made all the decisions, and though Vaan and Penelo could have chosen to leave, they did not, and had provided an invaluable aid to their quest.

' Vaan does not like what Montblanc is asking, but…' Penelo started but another voice was added into the mix.

'Perhaps Vaan has good reason to dislike the moogle's condition.' Larsa entered the room, fully awake and dressed in the clothes Vaan gave him at Phon Coast. He had obviously been awake earlier than either Basch or Penelo because he looked as if he came from outside with the windswept state of his dark ebony locks.

'Larsa!' Penelo cried her hands to her cheeks in distress. 'You left the clan hall without us!'

Larsa offered a small smile and a shake of his head. 'I've been walking around Muthru Bazaar with the Viera Krjn. She has helped me acquire information as to where the Lady Ashe is today.'

'Has this information proven to be useful so that risking your exposure is of little consequence?' it was Basch who spoke this and both Larsa and Penelo were surprised at the tone he used. It was like a father scolding his son for misbehavior. Larsa, however, refused to be ruffled.

'As a matter of fact it did. We have knowledge to believe that the Queen is staying in Rabanastre as of the moment. She usually frequents the sky-city of Bhujerba during the first months of her reign, but now she has people to negotiate trade-treaties with the Marquis. However, like any respectable member of royalty, getting an audience with the Queen is rather difficult and we cannot announce that we are here if we do not want to draw the wrath of whoever is after me. Perhaps Montblanc has something for us.'

Vaan chose that moment to arrive, his face contorted into an uncharacteristic frown. Penelo looked at her partner concernedly. 'Vaan what's wrong?'

The former made an impatient noise that sounded like that of another sky-pirate they know of. 'Montblanc's conditions are kinda steep.'

'What price does he ask for a meeting with the Queen?' Larsa asked immediately while Penelo looked surprised. Montblanc usually gave in to their requests without question, why then was he asking for some sort of payment now?

'He wants us,' Vaan indicated Penelo and himself. 'To train some new hunter under his care. Apparently, this hunter is failing miserably on hunts and Montblanc asks that as the two top hunters of his clan, we train the girl.'

'A girl?' Basch could not help asking. Penelo's look of surprise turned to speculation. 'What's wrong with that?' she asked the room at large.

'Can't you see Penelo? We would have to drag this girl everywhere around us, and much as we would be risking both our lives and hers half the time, we can't afford to carry baggage that will not be able to help us. It would make everything harder.' Vaan explained, still with the frown on his face, and Basch nodded his agreement, once more surprised at the wisdom Vaan held in his words.

'What's so hard about that?' Penelo now asked. 'I thought that we agreed to talk to Ashe and stay here for a while. Larsa, especially needs the rest.'

Vaan sighed exasperatedly while Basch and Larsa exchanged looks. Penelo suddenly felt like an outsider.

'Look of it this way Penelo,' Larsa interceded because Vaan looked as if his temper might go awry. 'We did agree to meet with Lady Ashe but no doubt, there will be news that I am alive. Soon they, my enemies will look for me, if they are not doing so now, and no doubt, Rabanstre would be one of the places they will look for me. I cannot stay in one place for too long.' The Emperor explained patiently though there was regret in his words.

'So we can not well afford to drag a girl who could be worse than the worst hunters of the Camp, do you see?' Vaan added.

'There is no reason to snap at me Vaan,' Penelo for once snapped, irritated. ' I think I can train this girl if this the only way we can talk to Ashe. So she won't be any bother to you would she?'

The three men raised their eyebrows at the tone Penelo was using and it was enough to make her blush. 'I mean,' she added hastily. 'If that is the only way we can see Ashe…'

She was interrupted however when a hunter of the clan came in announcing that Montblanc had some news for them. Vaan sighed and thanked the hunter before looking over to his companions.

Larsa nodded, understanding the speculative look on Vaan's face.

'You are willing to risk this, your Excellency?' Basch's deep voice was added into the mix. 'Can there not be another choice?'

Vaan shook his head. 'I would have loved to show you the secret entrance to the Palace through Garamsythe Waterway, but Ashe had it blocked ever since I told her I stole the Dusk shard from the Palace Treasury.' This time he did not look angry but sheepish.

Penelo rolled her eyes exasperatedly. 'Serves you right for stealing. You did deserve getting thrown down at Nalbina.'

'Hey, if I didn't steal that nethicite then I wouldn't have met Balthier and Fran,' Vaan protested. 'But then, we would not have learned Basch was alive and…'

'I would not have gotten kidnapped by those Head Hunters!' Penelo interrupted.

'Then I would not have met you,' came Larsa's voice and Penelo reddened instantly after the effect off his words sunk in.

It was Vaan's turn to roll his eyes exasperatedly. 'Come on, stop your flirting and we can talk to Montblanc about our decision.' He walked out the room, knowing full well that Penelo was still red and Larsa avoided meeting anyone's eyes before he followed Vaan.

XOXOXO

"So have you come to a decision, kupo?' Montblanc asked cheerfully, perched on top of the desk in his office. It was a strange sight to see him in this office, as he usually spent his time on the Clan Hall itself, watching over his hunters, but the moogle thought that the conversation that was about to be discussed was better if did not reach any unnecessary ears.

'We have,' Larsa spoke in his calm voice. 'Vaan and Penelo have agreed to train your newest member in exchange for a meeting with the Queen of Dalmasca.' He ignored Vaan's sigh and Penelo's hiss as Larsa met the moogle's eyes straight.

Montblanc, rather than appear to be as severe as he would have wanted, began jumping up and down, his pompom bouncing along with him. 'That is good news, kupo! I knew you would not have let me down!'

'So where is this hunter?' Vaan asked in his usual blunt way and made Penelo sigh once again in exasperation.

'I shall call for Yvelle at once!' Montblanc replied and immediately a messenger was set out. 'You know, kupo, she greatly admires you and Penelo. She came to the Clan not but a month ago, and honestly, though she does not believe it, she has great potential, kupo.'

'Why then isn't she winning any marks?' Penelo asked hesitantly and it was Vaan's turn to sigh.

'Oh,kupo.' Montblanc looked worried. 'Let's just say that she is not that experienced as the rest of the Clan is kupo. Though I assure you, kupo, she can be taught. She has an amazing knack for majicks though she has learned little spells.'

Vaan was silent now, knowing full well that any more reactions from him and Penelo would be prepared to punch him. But how was he supposed to teach a novice hunter to become an expert hunter? He himself had no proper training, unless you count the little training period he and his brother Reks used to do at the sewers. Other than that, every mark they had faced was thanks only to luck perhaps and chance. He can tell right now that this hunter was more than what they bargained for and was wondering if he could come up with a plan to leave this girl somewhere alone.

Before he could say anything, however, the door opened softly and in stepped the hunter whom they had been speaking about.

It was Basch who first noticed her, as he was closest to the door, and his impression was that if the moogle had not told them she was a hunter, he would not have expected she was.

A young woman stood there, perhaps a little older than Vaan and Penelo, but immediately, the Judge Majister could tell that her face was not of one whom enjoyed hunting, or hurting anything for that matter. Dressed in typical Rabanastre fashion, with the absence of the array of colors, the young woman wore all white, from her trousers, to the shepherd's bolero that stopped above her midriff. Her complexion was not that of a tanned Rabanstran but someone far paler. Though that was not what was the most striking about her. What was most striking was that she had long dark blue hair gathered at the back of her head like a Viera and the brightest violet eyes. A high-cheek boned face revealed her shyness as she gave one hesitant look at the lot of them gathered at the office before lowering her head.

'Kupo,' Montblanc said through the silence after Yvelle's entrance. 'I would like you to meet my latest member, Celeste Yvelle. Yvelle, kupo, these are…'

But Yvelle was not listening anymore. Her heart was pumping wildly against her chest like last night, faster even than that. To think that Montblanc came to her early that morning to ask that would she like to train under Vaan and Penelo, knowing how much she wanted to have proper training, was still very surreal to Yvelle. What's more that Vaan and Penelo agreed to Montblanc's request! Yvelle knew that she would have to work very hard in order not to be a burden to her mentors. She remained silent however, all throughout Montblanc's introduction, and Vaan's inquiries about their meeting with the Queen. However, when the meeting with the Queen was mentioned and that they were to go at once, Yvelle was worked up again. To think she would be traveling with her idols and meet the Queen of Dalmasca all in one day!

When Penelo leaned towards where she stood hesitantly by the window to ask kindly if she could pack all her things to meet them outside before they leave for the Royal Palace, Yvelle took that opportunity to leave and try to compose herself, trying to ignore the beating of her heart, or the shaking of her hands as she left the room.


	30. Chapter 30: In the presence of a Queen

CHARACTER COUNTER: 2

Chapter 30: In the Presence of the Queen

Dalmasca. 'Tis a small kingdom comprising the lands around the city of Rabanastre governing a portion of the Galtean Peninsula.

While its territories are small, its situation at the crossroads of three continents has enable it to prosper as a center for trade.

More than 700 years marked in the charts of history since her founding, yet many are the armies that have sought to claim her for her cultural richness and strategic importance.

Upon her defeat to Archadia in the invasion of 704, her lands were placed under the direct control of the Empire. It has only been 3 years after the two-year war to regain Dalmasca for its proper heir, Ashelia B'nargin and only under her reign did Dalmasca flourish once more back to the magnificent kingdom it has long been reputed to be.

The capital of this kingdom is Rabanastre, and also had been the capital of other kingdoms stretching back into the storied history of the Galtean Peninsula.

Rule by the Dalmascan royal family lasted several hundred years before the city's fall to the Archadian Empire 5 years past.

The story of its city's peoples is the story of three cultures: those of Valendia, Ordalia and Kerwon, who bore trade goods along the many well-frequented routes leading to her welcoming gates.

The town proper of Rabanastre is divided into four sections by the cardinal directions of the compass. The East and West are merchant districts, the streets lined with shops and stall of every description. In the north, the streets widen into a large piazza facing the palace, and to the south can be found three gates leading beyond the city wall to the Dalmascan desert and Giza Plains.

A short walk north from the center of Rabanastre will lead you to the gates of the royal palace.

Before the war with Archadia, and also now after Dalmascan restoration, this magnificent structure was home to the Dalmascan royal family and barracks to the Order of Knights that served them.

The palace itself was built several centuries ago, and has since been the home of many Dalmascan monarchs.

Numerous additions have been made to the palace over the course of its long history (the Royal City of Rabanastre having several times fallen under control of foreign powers through invasion), but overall bearing of its architecture is true to the original Galtean design.

Within the palace are secret chambers containing documents and treasure belonging to the royal family. Few who live beyond the palace walls know how they may be found and even fewer know that since Queen Ashelia's ascend to power, these hiding places had long been closed both in fear of future burglaries or her own preferences to not keep the same hiding places as her previous ancestors did.

Right now, as she sat in her office, pouring over old maps of these hiding places that her grandfather had made for her father and which her father had enhanced for her perusal, Queen Ashe would not have paid any attention to the people in her office until one of them cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked startlingly up at its owner.

'Oh my!' she exclaimed uncharacteristically standing up in surprise, wondering how on Ivalice did she not sense their approach. She stared at them with her silver-grey eyes and wondered if her expression displayed the feelings she felt right now.

'There is no reason to look so surprised,' Vaan commented dryly from behind Larsa, folding his arms characteristically and leaning on one of Ashe's several bookcases. He gave Ashe a cold look before Penelo noticed who in turn gave him a withering look.

'Lady Ashe,' Larsa spoke now, he being the one who touched Ashe on the shoulder. Ashe now averted her gaze from Vaan to rest upon Larsa, who, in the queen's opinion, looked rather odd in his Rabanastran clothes.

'General Venitol gave us passage into your office when he saw who we were. I hope that we have not come at a bad time. The moogle Montblanc said that this time was supposed to be our meeting.'

Ashe shook her head, quickly regaining all her lost composure at their arrival as she moved away from her desk to stand before this small party before her. Gazing at them silently through their heavy disguises, the young queen suddenly felt a sudden pang of nostalgia.

The small group before her suddenly reminded her of two years ago, when she had been traveling with them. This group now were alike that of a year ago, yet so different. For one, the absence of Fran and Balthier were quite noticeable, and another, Basch's hair had been long and somewhat unruly, and Penelo and Vaan had the look of naivety about them. This group had none of those things and Ashe felt distant from them, as if she were only an outpost that they needed to reach before they continued on.

"You must be very tired,' were the first things Ashe said after she had studied all of them silently. 'Perhaps you would like to rest first?"

Larsa shook his head. 'Thank you but no.' he replied his Archadian accent more than prominent. 'We have journeyed in haste to warn you of the oncoming danger, Lady Ashe.' He added cutting to the chase.

'Danger?" she asked a bit puzzled. 'What kind of danger might this be that required you to have a secret meeting with me?' she asked her tone quite detached. Even as she said these words, she felt the group exchange glances with each other.

'When we spoke at the fete a month ago, I told you of the possibilities of a strife between the Senate and myself.' Larsa said, adopting the same calm tone that Ashe used. 'I spoke of a new government, to change the Empire so that my people will have the equal rights they deserved. And as we predicted, this did not go well with the Senate. I have come here for fear that the Senate will now move to strike those countries that I have returned their liberty to and gather them once more under the banner of Empire."

Ashe was silent for a while before barely whispering. 'You have abandoned your rule, your people to warn a small kingdom like myself?'

If Larsa felt surprise, he did not show it and even gestured over to Vaan and Penelo to be silent. Larsa chose not to answer Ashe when she asked that question, but it did not matter if he did not for Ashe continued to speak as if she had not asked a question at all.

'A strange thing has happened.' She started, her eyes gazing out once more to the ruins of Bahamut. 'It might interest you.' She turned to face them.

'Two days ago, an Imperial soldier baring the Solidor crest came to my office to give me a message. I had assumed it came from you, though it struck me as odd that an Imperial came to give it to me rather than the usual way I receive your mail. Nevertheless, I opened it and imagine to my surprise the missive was indeed about you, but in another way that I would have prepared it to be said.'

Without another word, Queen Ashe fished a heavy looking parchment from the pile in her desk and handed it over to the boy Emperor.

Larsa accepted the parchment and read it silently; a slight widening of his eyes was the only indication to tell that he was affected by what was written. The boy Emperor heard Vaan and Penelo whisper hurriedly, trying to see what was written on the parchment. Quietly, Larsa passed the parchment to Basch and the Judge Majister took it.

'What does it say Basch?" Vaan asked, trying to peek over the older man's shoulder. 'Come on, what does it say?'

Basch gave what seemed to be a grunt before reading the parchment aloud in his deep gravel voice.

'It says that Lord Larsa is a traitor to the Empire and has fled Archades to avoid punishment. There is a heavy reward for any who would tell the Senate, the now ruling party of Archadia, of Lord Larsa's whereabouts. "All kingdoms that have affiliations with the renegade Emperor would do well to question their allegiances".' Basch ended and there was a hint of disgust in his voice. The former knight turned to Larsa who had fallen into a shell-shocked silence, ignoring the Queen of Dalmasca who turned once more to her window.

'It's just as we feared, your Excellency.' Basch whispered. 'News must have gotten to the Senate about your escape and that you are alive and well. I fear that we must move quickly.'

'Where?' Larsa asked finally looking up at the older man. The young emperor's voice was shaking. 'We do not know who and what it is we fight for! What good is running when the enemy seems to be always one step ahead of us?' Larsa seemed oblivious to the startled stares of the people in the room, carried away by his words. 'I am like a child, grasping at darkness, trying to grope around for my way! If I continue to run away, a lot more people will be drawn to danger. How stupid was it of me to come to Dalmasca, to drag it with me in this conflict that I alone should be facing! I am no better than my brother!'

Before Basch could reply to Larsa's outburst, Penelo had bounded forward and slapped Larsa on the face so hard, his head snapped to the side. Basch, with a look at Penelo's barely controlled rage, stepped back a bit, knowing full well that a woman's slap deals a heavier blow than that of a man's punch. Ashe had turned around at the sound of Penelo slapping Larsa and surprise was etched on her face, while Vaan muttered a "Whoa," under his breath. Penelo ignored all of this and met Larsa's startled blue eyes with smoldering amber ones.

'Listen to you!' she barely hissed at the boy Emperor. 'How dare you suggest giving up after all you have been through! I would have thought that after all the effort you have mustered to try to bring equality to your country you would not fall at the first obstacle that comes in your way to achieving that goal. If you want to compare yourself to Vayne, who took shortcuts and cut corners in order to achieve his goal, then fine, you're like Vayne! Because the Larsa I know would not reason his age, or his lack of knowledge to keep fighting!!"

A silence greeted these words, Penelo's fist was clenched as she glared at Larsa. The emperor was silent, not bothering to look at Penelo after she had slapped him, and Vaan saw Larsa's shock at Penelo showing any kind of violence that the hunter took pity on him.

"Penelo," Vaan started, trying to calm Penelo down. 'Maybe you're acting…'

"No," Larsa's accented voice interrupted smoothly. He looked up now and there was no trace of emotion left on his deep blue eyes. 'She is right, Vaan. I should not be cowering in the face of my enemies. It is not the Solidor way. It is not the Imperial way. It is not the Archadian way!'

At his words, Penelo felt immediately contrite. 'Larsa, that's not what I meant. I just…'

Larsa held up a hand to silence her. 'I understand perfectly, Penelo.' He said no more to her and turned his attention back at Ashe who had straightened from her position on the window sill.

'Lady Ashe, I fear we have wasted your time by coming here. It seems we shall have to look for a way out on our own. If I could ask but one favor: that you let us leave now without any disturbances before you warn the Empire, I would be grateful.'

There was a collective gasp from Vaan and Penelo and Basch looked alarmed at Larsa. 'Your Excellency..' he started to say but it was Ashe who cut in now.

'It is interesting.' She said, still in that calm and otherwise detached tone. 'I would have gladly given into your request days ago before I received the message of your arrest. However, right now, I cannot say I shall do that.' She folded her own arms and looked at Larsa with clear grey eyes.

This time it was Larsa who looked surprised and Vaan who looked angry.

'What?" he practically yelled. 'You're giving Larsa to the Empire? After what he did to help you get back Dalmasca??"

Ashe however did not looked fazed this time. Instead, she ignored Vaan and met Larsa's eyes.

'You see, the messenger from the Empire is still here. He asked to remain as he had some very important news to share to you.' Ashe turned her eyes to General Venitol who had been standing watch at the door. The young general nodded and left the room.

'You allowed the messenger to stay??" Vaan yelled at Ashe again as Larsa had not bothered to give out his protests. 'You're letting him arrest Larsa??" However, once again, no one bothered to answer nor pacify him as the door opened once more.

'I would think the person who had to arrest the Emperor must first have abandoned their allegiance, Vaan.' A deep voice said behind them and the group turned to meet the messenger who had just come in, following Venitol inside the room.

The shock was evident in all of their faces as the messenger walked over to stand and bow before the boy emperor.

'Captain Sephyr.'

A/N: We are sorry for the long update..it has been a hectic month...


	31. Chapter 31: Under the Shadow of Silver

CHARACTER COUNTER:1

Chapter 31: Under the Shadow of Silver

Days have spent themselves into nights; time passed. The sun had risen and had set a few times in the distance since the Captain parted with his Emperor at the Hunter's Camp at Phon Coast. Now he stood upon a rooftop, pressed by a chilblained gust of wind as he gazed intently at the looming moon. The night was most unusual for him. In his bones echoed an incredulous feeling of glory, somewhere within his being he felt that tonight would be spectacular.

He had plans tonight. He had dispatched his fellow Tournesol members into different regions of Ivalice to serve him distant sight and hearing. His profession always called for a necessity of caution and an unwavering desire for elaborate plots to ensure success. Establishing networks was part of the procedure, he and his members would rarely resort to stain their own hands with blood lest the need be dire.

Sephyr stalked silently across the rooftops, making his way towards the palace complex through a route least expected. His experience had induced the feigning of a different kind of thought. He expected what would least be expected, his thoughts bordered on paranoid but always proved true.

The wind howled through the narrow alleys below. A few patrolling hoplites inspected the surroundings dutifully.

Sephyr ignored them and reached the palace, he came from the north. He knew the elite guard expected intruders from the south, a route least guarded usually, and thus had he approached from the north where the guard was thinnest.

A few guards saw him, but before they could distinguish an intruder their lives were wrested from them with one fluid swing of Sephyr's Tournesol. The guards crumpled to the ground, as the butt of his sword made swift contact at the back of their heads and they crumpled to the ground unconscious.

He stowed their bodies and stole through the dark corridors of the palace. He had planned to spy on Ortal. His intentions were to ascertain the Emperor's innocence. Those were his orders.

Several guards saw him as he ascended. Before they could raise an alarm, before they could shout for help, before they could scream in terror, they were knocked helpless and their bodies stowed in closets and beneath benches. His extensive training and experience enabled him to move stealthily and quickly, not once stopping. When he was detected by a guard he did not hesitate but continued forward, knocking and stowing as he ran like a man pursued by Heth himself.

At last, the chamber of Vladimir Ortal. Sephyr's armor weighed more than a Judge Majister's and was more intricate. It bore the crest of the sunflower and was made of gold and electrum; it was almost impractical for strenuous combat due to its immense weight and elaborateness. It would have, should have created noise at the simplest movement, yet even as he sprinted for the door of Ortal's chamber it made no noise at all.

Sephyr abruptly stilled his heels in front of the doors. The doors were shut. There was a faint light glowing through the bottom of the threshold.

He's awake. Sephyr thought.

There was a sudden clanking sound behind him. They seemed to be footfalls of an Imperial, a heavily armored Imperial.

Sephyr hastily concealed himself in the shadows; yards a way form the carpet which served as the path towards Ortal's chamber.

The Imperial would soon come into view as soon as he cleared the bend from the main corridor.

Minutes refused to pass and instead slowed to a crawl of hours. And at last Judge Majister Scipio came into view. His red armor was so distinguishable in the dark corridors.

He walked past the captain hidden in the shadows. Sephyr always knew there was something wrong about Scipio. Was he feinting ignorance? Surely a Judge of his caliber would notice a seven foot tall Hume clad in golden armor even in the dark. Or perhaps he simply did not see Sephyr. The silver-haired warrior could not make sure as the Judge's eyes were always obscured by an ominous mask.

Scipio did not bother to knock and pushed the double-doors wide open. He automatically incurred the anger of Ortal.

'Perhaps you have forgotten your place, Judge Majister.' Ortal said. It was a calm tone that resonated from him but even a fool would have heard agitation.

'Perhaps you have forgotten our bargain. Consider your Achilles heel: your bones have been tested by time.'

Sephyr looked into the room and saw that Ortal was sitting in an armchair facing a burning fire, his back to Scipio and Scipio's back faced the door. Sephyr crept quickly into the room; they didn't notice his presence as he concealed himself behind a cupboard near the large window.

Scipio broke the silence after Sephyr had crouched low, 'You have little time to live. I suggest you agree to my offer and enjoy barking commands at the finest troops of Ivalice!' Scipio chuckled and then said, 'that's all your good at doing anyway.'

Ortal shot up from his chair and faced Scipio. He shook an angry finger at him and said, 'I will not be maligned in my chamber, Majister!'

Scipio laughed like one gone mad. He struggled for his breath against fits of laughter.

Sephyr shifted in the shadows, trying his best to remain hidden.

Scipio's laughing ceased. He slowly erected his back and stood tall. He looked about him for a moment, not once looking at Ortal as he did his inspection of the room. Only when he had finished did he recover his breath and continue talking.

'Come on.' Scipio turned to Ortal, that annoying smirk back on his face as he folded his arms and adopted an air of detachedness. "Accept my offer, Senator. After all, what have you to lose?'

'I do not trust snakes.' Ortal answered after a few moments his voice rough and angry.

'Ah, you insult me. So what if I have snake-eyes? That means not that I am akin to any serpent.' Scipio answered quickly in a tone that suggested he was offended.

'I meant not your lineage. I meant your loyalty.' Ortal snapped heartily, his voice as clipped as a rock against ice.

Meanwhile Sephyr in the shadows listened as intently as an immobile animal. It was apparent that Scipio was pulling Ortal's strings. The Captain wondered if this conversation may be the key in securing Emperor Larsa's innocence and freedom.

'Ah, but I am loyal.' Scipio drawled easily, shaking his head in amusement. " I have been a Judge since Drace was a teen.'

Sephyr could not help but raise his eyebrows upon hearing this.Judge Majsiter Drace was around forty when she was executed whereas Scipio, who seemed determined to agitate Ortal looked as if his body and voice was barely over the age of thirty years.

Scipio smiled eagerly like a pleased child at Ortal who had looked up abruptly at his previous statement. The senator raised an eyebrow.

'How on Ivalice could you be that old? And such a claim proves not your loyalty.'

Scipio laughed again, Sephyr was getting impatient. He disliked people who were indirect, an irony since he oftened practiced the art when a need arises. He must leave soon unless they discuss something of vital importance.

Ortal rubbed his chin with his index and thumb thoughtfully. He was concocting a rebuking that would surely coax Scipio into telling a grave secret.

After a silence Ortal said, 'I might consider your offer if you would perhaps satisfy my curiosity?' his voice for once was deprived of the agitated tone but replaced with the voice Sephyr knew the Senator used in his meetings and coaxing people to do his bidding.

'Ah, you drive a harder bargain. Superb!' Scipio applauded quietly.

'Enough foolishness, I ask you now, Judge Majister, why? Why do you play such games?'

'Why indeed? Should I fain tell you my motives, what do you guarantee in return?' The Judge Majister easily dodged the question

'If you desire the truth of the events that passed a few nights ago, I require a story from you. A reason perhaps of why you would strike such a bargain with a man such as myself," Ortal said sitting back in his armchair his cold eyes resting at the slits of which Scipio's mask gave way for his sight. Sephyr's eyes widened with expectation, this was it, 'and I will tell you what I have planned for dear Archadia.'

"Your prices are steep, but I will consent to divulge.' Scipio answered just as quickly, his voice for once devoid of mischief and replaced by a kind of seriousness that was fitting for his appearance.

'And surrendering the power over the army.' Ortal added promptly.

'Ah yes, that as well.' Scipio looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

'Well, begin.' Ortal told him calmly.

'As you wish. It all starts with a simple story of my past.'

'Can we possibly omit that?' Ortal interrupted quickly.

'I am afraid I cannot.' Scipio answered amused, instead of getting offended by the senator's rudeness. 'A story is not a story if not told at the beginning, I say.'

'Very well,' Ortal anwered grudgingly. 'Proceed,' he added as if he was merely in a Senate hearing rather than an ambushed visit by an enigmatic Judge Majister.

'I was once Nabradian.' Scipio told in a calm voice, ignoring Ortal's look of surprise and smiling to himself. ' And like any Nabradian province, you Imperials wiped out my village." He shrugged his eyes glinting behind his mask as he met Ortal's cold black orbs. "You see Senator, I traveled far and wide until I finally found the accursed Imperial City.'

'And the story goes as it should go,' Ortal cut in, 'Please do make haste and tell me what you plan.'

'And here I was ready to tell my life story which I had novelized into seven-thousand and forty-three pages." Scipio answered with a laugh at the back of his throat, but he quickly became sober. " As I told you, I was once Nabradian. However, as any deluded fool who steps in Arcahdia, I was sucked into its intricacies and love for power, money and information. The reason why I should give you such a bargain? " he raised his eyebrows. "I believe you are familiar with the line: "I am loyal to the highest bidder" ? That is precisely what I am doing. I am now offering my services to the highest bidder in Archades, in exchange of course to the "root of all evil".' He grinned, his teeth catching the light of the flames.

'You're giving me the entire Imperial Armed forces for a fat purse?' Ortal's voice was skeptical.

'Exactly.' Scipio answered just as promptly and enthusiastically. "Guaranteed that it is a very fat purse as well that I am very well informed of what you are about to do. Doing the bad thing is often the best thing to do." He cocked his head as if amused by himself. "I so love to talk in metaphor."

Ortal was rather disappointed. The secret Scipio had was not as grave as he had imagined. Add to the fact that he still could not make heads nor tails if the Judge Majister was being serious.The Judge Majister seemed to guess his thoughts as he smirked once more, moving to stand before the mantle at Ortal's fireplace before meeting the senator's face once more.

"Senator, do not question if my motives are base or primitive. I am well aware that I did not achieve the Archadian education your entire family grew up with. So bear with me and take advantage.' There was a hint of relish of Scipio's tone as he turned away from Ortal to look at the flames of the fireplace.

Ortal seemed too shock beyond words. Even Sephyr who stood in the shadows was bewildered. The Senator however seemed to recollect himself and he answered the Judge Majister.

'Your reasons are too bizarre to merit my belief.'

'But 'tis true.' Scipio drawled again, that amused smirk back on his face. ' Let us also add thatI simply want to enjoy a good show.'

'We are not animals Scipio.' Ortal cut in shortly, rising from his seat an anger rising in chest once more at the lightness of Scipio's tone. "We do not live for entertainment, especially your entertainment.'

'I am aware of that.' Scipio said in a voice that he hardly cared.

Ortal was quiet now, silently studying Scipio's profile, his face anything it seemed to give him some sort of idea if this was an idea he should take. Sephyr seemed to have waited for hours in the shadows for Ortal's answer before the Senator cleared his throat and looked at Scipio steadily.

"I accept your offer,"

Scipio cocked his head, 'You seem rather confident to place trust in a fool.'

"I shall tell you my plans and in return you will give me the army.' Ortal added seriously ignoring Scipio's earlier statements.

"Oh good," Scipio answered with a wave of his hand and that irritating smirk back on his face. Ortal ignored him again and continued as if he did not speak.

'That is where my explanations fit." His voice sounded like gravel striking hard cement. "First I will tell you what happened that night." He gave a smirk of his own. " True enough to your suspicions it was I who ordered the death of Dece and Haussen.'

Sephyr frowned in disgust. He could not believe that a man would go so far and would resort to cowardly actions as to do something as low as blaming someone else for a crime. He had what he wanted, however Ortal's tone seemed to bind his feet to the floor. He wanted to listen more.

In contrast to Sephyr however, Scipio seemed more amused and he exclaimed 'See? I knew I was right.' Before allowing Ortal to speak again.

'And now my motives." He met Scipio's eyes again. " I plan for the dominance of Ivalice. I will destroy and rule over the other kingdoms and I will rein an immortal emperor with Archadia as its capital. Gramis had always been weak. As the emperors that came before him under the name Solidor."

'Ah, and where would you draw power, for immortality and supremacy both?' Scipio now asked, his voice like that of a placating parent trying to weedle information out of an ignorant child.

Ortal smirked and told Scipio confidently. 'Nethicite. Pure deifacted Nethicite.'

'It's that again is it?" Scipio answered in a bored voce. "Using the Occuria's power to attain your own ends." He folded his arms at Ortal. " Do know that the Cryst is sundered.'

'I am confident in the late Cedopholus Bunansa.' Ortal replied in an enigmatic tone of which Scipio ignored.

'This Nethicite will guarantee absolute power?' the Judge Majister asked, his turn to be the skeptic.

'Unmatched and absolute.'

'Do you have knowledge as to how it is used?' Scipio drilled again that Ortal had raised his eyebrows. Scipio merely shrugged in response.

'The late Bunansa sought not to overlook that fact.'

'There are many things we think we have not overlook yet have still done thus.' Scipio said seriously.

'What are you suggesting?' Ortal's tone was grave.

'Nothing.' Scipio's voice was opposite. ' Just a friendly word of caution.'

'Is it?'

'It is.' Scipio answered, that amused tone back.

Ortal was silent.

'You do know what you are doing?' Scipio now asked as if for some reason he was hesitant in finding out the answer.

Ortal nodded. It was very apparent that he was content as he wore a face which seemed to desire nothing more than to act instead to idle.

'And where on Ivalice is this all-powerful nethicite located? I am sure it will not be found at the Archadian sewers."

It was Ortal's turn to smirk. "I have already sent a couple of pirates to deal with this part of my plan. No need to worry on my part, boy."

"Careful," Scipio said wagging a finger in front of Ortal's face before producing a crest, the emblem of Archades, and gave it to Ortal, 'whosoever bears that is unanimous leader of the Army.'

Ortal examined the crest to assure it was the genuine crest. When he found the evidence to such, he extended his hand to Scipio which Scipio shook.

'One last question Scipio, why is that whosoever bears this is unanimous leader? What if someone stole it?'

'That would be impossible." Scipio answered easily. The leader of the armed forces always keeps that in his person and the leader is expected to unbelievably powerful that none may wrest the crest from him.'

'To the first I can abide, but to the second, your men would likely kill me and take the crest for themselves.' Ortal answered, more than anxiety laced his voice.

'Then do not allow them the knowledge that you have possession." Scipio answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "After all, there are only three who know you have possession of that crest.'

'Three?'

'Aye," Scipio nodded eagerly again. "You, me and Captain Sephyr.'

'Who is that?' Ortal was now frowning and was evidently angry.

'He's that warrior that's been crouching by that cupboard there.' Scipio pointed casually at the bureau that was half-hidden in the shadows and of which Sephyr crouched behind from. Ortal gave a gasp of indignation but Scipio just smiled as Sephyr quickly got up and jumped out of the window, adjacent to the bureau, the glass shattring fully into fine little pieces, leaving the window open and accepting the cold wind.

'Looks like I am about to have one busy night.' Scipio sighed in a tired voice, turning once more to look at Ortal who stood flabbergasted at the broken window.

"Be good now, Senator. And my payment, do not forget," And like their conversation at Ortal's vehicle, with a swish of his cape Scipio sprinted for the window and dove after Sephyr.

A/N: What do you think? I am liking the way Scipio is evolving into character..hehehe..next update possibly next week..possibly...Please review!! It's that button over there!! Press it!! Press it!!


	32. Chapter 32: A journey is a must

CHARACTER COUNTER: 2

Chapter 32: A journey is a must

Silence as still as a windless night followed Captain Sephyr's report. Penelo had made herself sit down on one of the chairs in front of Ashe's desk, Vaan stood behind her, meeting her worried eyes. They looked over to Larsa who stood so still, despite Basch's reassuring hand on his shoulder. Ashe had walked away from the group to stare out at the ruins of Bahamut once more.

'What happened after, Captain?" Penelo dared to ask, not understanding why Sephyr refused to tell how he managed to escape Scipio's pursuit and end up in Dalmasca.

"Does it matter?" Vaan interjected quickly, throwing an apologetic glance at the slightly ruffled Sephyr. "What are we going to do? This is nethicite all over again. And for once, Balthier and Fran are not here. How will we learn what we are up against?"

Penelo shook her head. "That's not all. What about Archades? The army is now with this Senator. What will happen if he decides to attack Dalmasca?"

"Rozzaria will not stand by idle in this," Basch added his voice into the mix.

Larsa closed his eyes, in attempt to shut out all the noise. "Quiet." He whispered. He stood up from his seat and moved away from them. "I need to think."

"I once made a vow," the young emperor said in a strained voice, his head bowed, his fists clenched. "That I shall do everything within my power to bring the Archadian Empire into an age of peace. Into an age in which my people would no longer have to cower from those higher from them, for we will be equal. An age where the other peoples of Ivalice will not speak the name of Archadia in contempt, where my people can live with them with no thoughts of war or strife. Ever since I made that vow, it seems that fate desire to strip me away from any opportunities in fulfilling it."

"We are the arbiters of our destiny," Ashe spoke softly and Larsa turned to look at her.

"I understand what it is you are going through, Larsa. It is not an easy feat, to attempt and fulfill your duties to your country and home. It is a job not fit for hearts and wills weaker than our own. But do understand that whatever path you choose to take, whether to surrender or fight this evil, your friends will be able to help you. Your charge is not necessarily a charge you need to bear alone," a small wistful smile came upon her face as Larsa looked up hopefully.

"I have learned that much in three years," Ashe added and Penelo and Basch exchanged glances and Vaan looked at her disbelievingly.

"Thank you." Larsa said and the gratitude he felt was obvious in his tone and face. The boy emperor turned to look at Sephyr now.

"You are certain that Senator Vladimir spoke of another deifacted nethicite?" he said now, his tone falling once more into the role of Emperor. Sephyr nodded in reply. " He spoke of another pure deifacted nethicite apart from the Sun Cryst." The Captain looked at the party when they all expressed reactions of surprise and disbelief.

"You are familiar then, my lord of this Sun Cryst." It was not a question, but Basch chose to answer.

"The late Doctor Cid was lost to this Cryst."

Sephyr nodded. He was familiar of the rumors surrounding "Demented" Cid's death.

"To have another nethicite of equal power would be very dangerous, not only to Archadia but for all Ivalice." Ashe interjected folding her arms and frowning again.

"Remember what Fran said?" Penelo piped in. "How a nethicite like the Sun Cryst would be able to destroy Ivalice if the person holding it wants to? " There was more than fear in her voice and Vaan quickly placed a hand on her arm to calm her down.

"I don't want another Bahamut, Vaan." She said in a small voice but everyone in the room heard it. Vaan placed an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. There won't be once we're on the job, right Larsa?"

Vaan's dusty blue eyes met Larsa's bright ones and the boy nodded. "I will find this nethicite before it reaches the hands of Ortal or his minions. It disgusts me to find out that Judge Majister Scipio could easily give an entire army into the hands of a madman just for money."

"He sounds like a pirate to me," Vaan cut in and blushed sheepishly when everyone looked at him. He shrugged. "Well he does,"

"And a pirate could be defeated only by another pirate," Basch added with a small smile that even Larsa looked up at his small jest.

Vaan nodded eagerly. "Right. And since I'm the only other pirate around here—"

"Excuse me?" Penelo nudged him painfully in the ribs.

"Ouch, Penelo that hurts," Vaan said hissing and rubbing his side, but Penelo continued to look at him darkly that he was forced to relent.

"Like I was saying," he said rolling his eyes. "Since Penelo and I are the only other pirates around here, I guess it's up to us to help you Larsa, as friends of course and in honor of the code."

Larsa smiled, his eyebrows raised and arms folded as if to say, "Oh really?" but Vaan just nodded his head vigorously and rubbed his nose, doing that familiar gesture once more.

"Yep. It's what we do, right Penelo?" the young man turned to look at Penelo but she was all wrapped up in her giggles that she did not answer.

"Where shall we find the location of this nethicite?" Basch, as usual, becomes the voice of reason in the group. He turned to meet Sephyr's eyes but the Captain just shook his head. "I failed to acquire that piece of information for they did not divulge it."

Basch sighed and looked at Larsa. "Where do you think we should look, your Excellency?"

A silence fell over at the group again as they considered this question. Penelo has stopped her giggling and adopted that worried look on her face again as she looked at Larsa's serious mien.

After a few moments, the Queen of Dalmasca spoke, her voice bearing the hint of the old Ashe they knew and not just the ruling body of Dalmasca.

"The Garif are adept in magicite lore, if I remember." She turned to meet their surprised eyes. "Though it may be slim." She added a bit bitterly. "Perhaps they have heard at least stories of this new nethicite that might help." She made to call one of her messengers.

"I shall send word over to the Garif village immediately to come to Rabanastre."

Stunned silence filled the room and even Vaan had no argument to answer to her.

"You will help us?' Penelo asked dumbfounded, forgetting her anger and her regret at Larsa for a minute to look surprised at Ashe.

Ashe merely nodded, her lips drawn into a firm line, an expression they were familiar with. It usually meant she was serious about what she was saying and there was no room for hesitation and doubt.

"Jahara is only a few hours away; my messenger shall arrive this evening if I send him there now." The queen turned once more to General Venitol. "You know what must be done," she spoke to him as if this had been a thought for some time. Again, the General just nodded and left the room, this time for good.

"Lord Larsa," she spoke now, looking at the young Emperor. "I would like to extend my invitation to let you stay here in the palace, under Dalmascan protection. Do not worry, I am not arresting you," she added at the look of alarm on both Vaan and Penelo's face. "I would like to return the help you have given me in restoring my kingdom. I am not as heartless and ungrateful as some people think." Her voice was serious but her eyes, for once were twinkling in mirth. She gazed wistfully outside through the large window and said, "Dalmasca does not forget good or ill deed done to her. By her sword she seeks to slay or defend." She closed her eyes for a moment, welcoming a gentle gust of wind, and continued, "However, if you doubt me that much, Vaan and Penelo you are as welcome to stay here until Lord Larsa is ready to depart. I am sure that you intend to help him in this quest as well?" she looked at Penelo instead of Vaan.

Penelo merely nodded and Vaan folded his arms. "We never forget our friends," was all he said before looking at Larsa and Penelo. "Besides, someone has to look after these two, right Basch?" the hunter looked at the older Judge Majister, ignoring both the young Emperor's blush and his partner's protests.

The older man, much to everybody's surprise, nodded and smiled as well. "An Emperor must not go un-chaperoned." Was all he said, his smile visible through his slight beard.

"What?" Penelo asked aghast. "What do you take me for, Basch?"

This time, the Judge Majister did not say anything despite Penelo's insistence and merely looked aloof and detached once more. Larsa glanced at them and a hint of a smile appeared on his face. He turned once more to look at Ashe.

"Thank You, your Majesty." He said bowing to her from the waist. Ashe merely nodded with a smile of her own before calling one of the maids to look for rooms for her guests.

"You will have a long journey ahead of you and I'm sure you would not want to be uncomfortable in your sleeping arrangements before they are due." She smiled enigmatically once more to them before turning, returning to her work but not before she demanded that all of them must be present for dinner that evening, even Captain Sephyr.

Penelo and Vaan exchanged glances as they followed Larsa and Basch out of Ashe's study. Vaan looked confused, but Penelo was smiling happily.

"I'm not the only one who's flirting around here," was all she said before running ahead, this time leaving a flustered and red-faced Vaan in her wake.


	33. Chapter 33: Abyss of Memories

CHARACTER COUNTER:1

Chapter 33: Abyss of Memories

His dreams bore semblance to his plummet. As he fell down an imagined abyss, full of nothing and blackness, he remembered his selection trials.

What an ordeal, an ordeal much preferred forgotten. It was…harrowing, Sephyr the grand Captain of the deadliest mortal wardens in all of Ivalice was not daunted by the long, dark fall, he was however daunted when he was handpicked by the first ruling house of Archadia to undergo the training and selection. He was only a small boy plunged into a world he knew nothing off, the feeling of unfamiliarity and homesickness was like falling into a dark abyss. He was horrified. Now as he fell, accompanied by fine shards of glass form Ortal's window, he tried not to be afraid, his efforts were great to stave off the mere memory of the daunting feeling he had.

The abyss narrowed as lower buildings quickly took up the space. The abyss, too, grew narrower during his childhood. It became darker, more horrifying than anything he had ever imagined to have lurked under his bed. It was not claustrophobia which claimed his young heart at the time but rather the loss of freedom and friends. Ten were the contenders who survived the rigorous training. Five were left. From those five, one would be selected captain. He had bested them all, the rest were executed. He was made captain; his hands were stained by the blood of his own friends. The others were brought into commission after they, too, killed their own friends. It made him…horrified. Now, as then, his feelings started to cloud his judgment.

When at last the killing stopped so too did his ill feeling. The ill thoughts ceased as soon as he had planted both feet breezily upon the cobblestones. His mind, having been modified to expect the unexpected, usually went out of control and allowed memories to flood back whenever there was an incident that made a perfect metaphor for it. He shook his head, attempting to force the wayward reminiscences back into neglect.

Sephyr closed his eyes.

The memories faded.

'Splendid show.' A silky voice said behind him. Sephyr quickly bolted round and assumed a fighting stance.

'You knew of my presence all along, did you not, Scipio?' Sephyr glared at Scipio menacingly.

If there was one man he never dreamt of working, talking or breathing the same air with, that was Scipio. Even now, he was so disgusted. Every breath Scipio drew was an insult to him. Scipio had an air of traitor about him, so too did Ortal. The verity of their treason was not hard to ascertain, even in thought. Yet Sephyr was rather shocked even if he did expect that they were the perpetrators; Scipio was still a Judge and he was sworn to overlook Archadia, not betray it.

'Of course I did. Wonder why there was such a light guard upon the complex?' Scipio asked flatly. His eyebrows did not rise nor did his tone seek to mock Sephyr. He was rather serious and spoke as though something utterly grave was afoot.

Sephyr scowled in reply.

'I wanted you to come and hear the little chat I had with the senator,' Scipio unfolded his arms and balled his fists, 'we are both unarmed save for our gauntlets. I wager your strength be no match for my prowess.' Scipio lowered himself and returned Sephyr's scornful gaze.

'Attack!' Scipio shouted.

Sephyr lunged and laced the fingers of both hands whilst in mid-jump and brought them above his head. Scipio dashed forward and buried his armored knuckles deep into Sephyr's gut. The grip of Sephyr's finger faltered as he was launched away with that one blow.

'Ha! Is that the best the Captain has to offer?' Scipio walked slowly towards Sephyr who struggled to get up. The wind had been blown clearly out of his respiratory system.

Lightning cracked the night sky as thunder rattled in the void. Rain started to pour heavily across the streets.

'How convenient,' Scipio said as he was momentarily bathed in the luminescence of lightning, 'our bout here will take place under the roaring downpour!' Scipio lifted both arms at the sky, welcoming the cold and heavy raindrops. He was half bathed in shadow yet Sephyr could clearly see his figure looking up at the sky.

He finally found the strength to rise again. As soon as he had reached his full height Scipio's head quickly averted sight from sky to Captain. No sooner had Sephyr sensed this that Scipio had pounced on him and had started to slug him. Blow after blow found their mark and every strike was Sephyr tried to parry and counter.

At last, an opportunity. Scipio prepared to take his face from the left, Sephyr quickly jabbed the side of his skull with a right. It was sufficient to weaken the hook Scipio had for him and Sephyr managed to create a small gap between them. He quickly maneuvered forward and wrestled Scipio to the ground.

They locked upon each other, punching and strangling, not daring let the other go. Scipio's blows were not as powerful as Sephyr had imagined yet the attacks were so well placed that every successful hit jangled his senses.

Scipio pulled away by pushing Sephyr forcefully with his forearm. Sephyr could not find his footing immediately and lost balance. He tumbled upon the cobblestone while Scipio fell thrashing upon him. Sephyr tried to kick him away, he was able to land a few successful punches yet Scipio would still not yield. Scipio's gauntlets started scraping away flesh and drawing blood. He could feel wetness on his cheeks and forehead. Against the lightning-slashed night he could see the evil glee etched across Scipio's face. His red eyes were, oddly, visible. Every flicker of light form the lightning showed that Scipio was smiling murderously as he continued to assault Sephyr.

Scipio gave Sephyr a blow to the jaw, the grip of Sephyr's mind to consciousness started to slacken. Scipio had mounted him and would not cease attacking. Sephyr could not find the strength to fight back anymore.

Another blow, he coughed out blood.

And another, his vision started to get hazy.

He pitied himself, and was damaged physically and spiritually. What a shame that he still had a good deal of give. What a shame that his journey would end thus, in the hands of a madman.

Nay! He would not allow being undone so easily! Sephyr shouted and caught Scipio's fists, he then pushed them aside and, using Scipio's shock, swung the back of his hand hard at Scipio's face.

Yet still Scipio would not give. Scipio quickly recovered from the shock and pummeled Sephyr's skull. The last Sephyr remembered, before losing his consciousness, was an evil laugh resounding across the raining night.

XOXOXOX

Every inch of his upper extremities ached. Something cold and tight bound his wrists and suspended him from a height. The rain still poured.

'You're awake. Its only been half an hour since your pathetic defeat.' The voice was rather inaudible but even with half hazy senses he knew it was that demented Judge Majister.

The rafters which suspended Sephyr rattled in the howling wind. Scipio was talking but Sephyr could only make out faint noises which had little meaning to him.

Finally, after perhaps another half hour, Sephyr was fully conscious and had total control over his senses. He now had the capacity to rebut Scipio's remarks, which he did.

'You are pathetic.' Scipio said mockingly.

'And you Judge Majister, have gil where bourgeois people have hearts!' Sephyr had a demonic urge to strangle Scipio, his hands were bound though so he only mad the rafters rattle more.

'Bah. Who is to say that I am conventional? I am Judge Majister.' Scipio replied with a dignified tone.

One of Sephyr's eyes could not see as well as the other. He could still, however, that Scipio was pacing back and forth and was gesturing with his left arm. The men and women of Ivalice who fain to tear their beholder's ear off through speech annoyed him. He gave Scipio a look of chagrin, even if his other eye would not open fully.

'You will die someday Scipio, by my hand or some one else's. You shall be felled by your own blade!' Sephyr was shouting through the roar of the wind and rain. The rafters were shaking more violently now and he had started to spin about.

'And you my friend have an ungainly mind.' Scipio remarked.

'Shut that opening you call your mouth!' The rafters began to rock and creak and Sephyr's turns became more full circle.

Scipio laughed, 'Captain, you keep getting funnier every minute.'

Sephyr growled in response.

He wanted to do something, needed to do something. Alas, all he could do was spin round like a wayward pendulum and appear a total fool.

'Ah, well. I shall help you to a ship.'

'That would be convenient.' Sephyr replied sarcastically.

'Seriously.' Scipio replied. This declaration coaxed a raised, skeptical, eyebrow from Sephyr.

Scipio gestured at the rafters and the chains which bound Sephyr were severed. Sephyr fell to the ground with a dull thump.

'Who knew that the Captain would be ousted so easily and that he'd resort to "crouching",' Scipio gestured the quotation marks with his fingers, 'really, I would have expected you to hide in the ceiling or something more typical.'

'My survival is determined by my being "untypical"'. Sephyr hissed, massaging his aching wrists.

'If that is true then, you will not assay my life but you will instead follow me to the hangar.' Scipio replied in that easy drawl of his, turning and dismissing Sephyr as if their conversation was over. Sephyr, on the other hand, was not be swayed so easily.

'If that is true.'


	34. Chapter 34: Awake at Night

CHARACTER COUNTER: 1

Chapter 34: Awake at Night

Balthier yawned surreptitiously at the back his hand, trying to hide it from his Viera partner as they traveled through the skies, the cloaking device of the Strahl activated so they could travel freely without catching the attention of their "friends". Balthier however, need not worry that Fran would see his yawn, for when he turned to look at the seat beside him, she was gone.

Brows knitted together, Balthier tried to focus on the skies again, knowing full-well if Fran decided to join him, she would. He knew she knew that he could not take flying in silence for too long, especially at night. He had a habit of falling asleep at the wheel if no one was there to talk to him. Fran knew well the last time she left him alone at the wheel at night. It took a few months to get the Strahl back to proper working condition.

When moments passed and Fran still had not returned, Balthier thought it was a good idea to switch to auto-pilot and get some sleep. Doing exactly that, the sky pirate stretched and proceeded to retire to his room adjacent from Fran's own.

Balthier had not told Fran where they were going; only suggesting they search around Golmore first. He had no intention of looking for that blasted nethicite until it was absolutely necessary, and he thought perhaps looking at the exact situation behind Ortal's threat would make him decide. What would happen if he did let Ortal destroy the whole Viera population? Fran had no intention of making further contact with her sisters, her village, and her kin.

At least, that was the impression she had given him. Balthier could not blame her in any case, with that heartless excuse for a Viera as the elder, he would not want to be in her presence for too long. Even if Jote was somewhat different in beauty from Fran, he still would not want to be exposed to her for an amount of time. As for Mjrn, who, despite being alike from Fran, was opposite from her when it comes to independence. Mjrn was far too dependent and Balthier knew he will also not relish being in the young viera's company for too long. Fran was the perfect combination of the two, the only sister he could tolerate. Perhaps he was biased, but he had no intention of changing his opinion.

His footsteps made dull padded sounds across the metal floor as he stopped at the hall where the rooms where located. The Strahl was not a ship for too many travelers and it only had three rooms. During their travels with the two orphans, the renegade captain and admiringly beautiful princess, he had slept at the makeshift cot at the bridge whereas Fran had her own room at the start of their journey. But as their journey progressed, Balthier remembered that Penelo preferred staying with Fran rather than Ashe when it was time to retire. He did not know why, but he had the impression that the princess seemed too intimidating to the young lady and compared to Ashe, who did not speak often but preferred to be left alone with her thoughts, Fran had at least spoken with little if not a lot of wit and humor of her own.

Now that the two of them were travelling alone again, Fran had her own room once again and Balthier reclaimed his room where Basch and Vaan had slept.

Presently, Balthier gazed at the closed door of Fran's room and wondered if she was inside. She rarely slept before him, and though it was not unheard of, he knew Fran required little sleep and preferred to sleep only if Balthier himself was tired.

He wondered if there was something plaguing Fran. She had been unusually silent and more aloof than ordinary and normally he would not take notice at this, (she preferred it that way) but he had a feeling this was different. Balthier knocked softly against her door, knowing full well that she would hear him if she was inside. It did not surprise him however to discover that the room was empty when he poked his head in her room a few minutes later, the bed still made.

Sighing, he now knew where Fran was all this time, and knew that whatever was plaguing her mind, it was serious. Abandoning his desires to collapse on his own bed, he proceeded to go up onto the deck where he would undoubtedly find his partner staring at the stars.

Xoxoxox

Yvelle could not sleep. Not that her accommodations were unsuitable ( her room at the Royal Palace was as grand as expected), but as usual, her dreams were plagued with that wyrm she could not escape from. She knew she should take some rest, Penelo had hinted that they might be travelling again soon and that she needed her strength. But Yvelle did not care. Though she did not have as much experience as hunting marks as she would like, she had enough or perhaps extensive knowledge when it comes to travelling rough. Yvelle also knew that if anybody were in her position now, they would not be getting sleep either. To think that she had awoken a night ago full of apprehension of what's going to happen to her in the future and now she's sleeping in the Royal Palace, saw and met the Emperor of Archadia, the Queen of Dalmasca and Ivalice's most famous hunters!

Yvelle also knew that this journey was nothing that she had done before. This one was full of political intrigue and adventure, and though Vaan had not allowed her to enter the Queen's study that afternoon, she had heard enough the night at the Clan Hall to know what was going on. To think she would be involved in something like this!

The dinner with the Queen was something Yvelle wanted never to forget. She had sat beside Penelo in a chair that cost more than any weapon she had owned in her whole life, watched as the Emperor, his guards, the Queen and the two hunters talked about different things from the grim subject they had discussed in the study and wondered if she belonged with any of them. All of these people had different experiences and most of them had shared these experiences together, experiences that she could not begin to comprehend. She still had been a bit of shell-shocked at the end of the dinner when Queen Ashelia's handmaidens showed Yvelle her room and she was pleasantly amazed at everything.

Now she could not sleep and thought that maybe a walk would help her fall back into sleep. It had been a habit with her ever since she had gotten those nightmares. Yvelle grabbed one of the dress robes the Palace staff had offered her and left the room at the silent of the night.

XOXOXOX

Yvelle had managed to get herself lost after walking about the palace for a few minutes. She had been too fascinated with the paintings at the walls depicting the history of Dalmasca that she had not been paying attention to where she was going. She tried to retrace her steps but she only ended up getting more lost. Sighing now, she tried to feel the wind at the corridors, knowing that she might as well look for the gardens or somewhere she could see the stars or the moon.

Several more minutes of wandering later, she found herself in a corridor that showed the open courtyard as well several more rooms. She was just looking for the means to get to this open courtyard when she spotted a shadow ahead. Yvelle stopped in her tracks, trying to distinguish if she was just imagining things and she just decided to go ahead when she bumped into someone with a very hard and very broad back.

Yvelle felt herself fall to the ground as the person turned around at her sound of surprise and when she pushed the locks of blue hair away from her eyes to glimpse at this person, she was surprised to see a familiar face.

Tall frame, silver hair and sharp cheekbones met her eyes as the person she had met outside the Queen's study and then again at dinner stood before her, his silver eyes widened slightly in surprise.

'My apologies,' Captain Sephyr murmured in a smooth voice, bending down to help her. 'I did not know anybody else was awake and walking about,'

Yvelle had accepted his offered hand but at his words she gave him a look with raised eyebrows. Sephyr didn't seem to notice this because when she was standing once more, he turned around again and began to ignore her.

Yvelle stood there, watching him with a curious look on his back before clearing her throat to catch his attention.

'I could heal that for you, if you allow me to,' Yvelle said with a friendly and concerned tone when Sephyr looked at back at her with a faint look of surprise.

'Pardon me?'

Yvelle did not answer, but instead reached for his longer and larger hand with both of her own. 'You have bruises all over your body, broken ribs and you've been hiding your face behind your hair all this time.'

'What's wrong with my hair?" was the first thing that came out of the Captain's mouth for her words, though not untrue, were startling to say at the least.

Yvelle again did not say anything but smiled softly. 'I could heal them if you want me to. I don't think you're injuries could be healed by a simple X-potion or such. Which I'm sure you tried, didn't you?" she continued to examine his hand which Sephyr was surprised he did not pull away.

When Sephyr was silent, Yvelle smiled again and after a few words and a soft glow of her palms, the bruises on Sephyr's hand and arm disappeared.

'Better?' she asked him letting go of his hand and smiling up at him once more. Sephyr was silent, examined his arm which was bare from a short sleeved tunic he had worn for sleeping and nodded his thanks when he saw and felt that there was no longer any pain there. Even the previous scars he had from other battles were gone.

'You have a talent for majicks.' He said a matter-of-factly looking at Yvelle's violet eyes. At his words however, her smile fell and looked away.

'Tis a strange thing when I give maidens compliments they shy away from my words,' he muttered almost to himself, walking away from her and leaning against the railing of the corridor. Yvelle looked up at this and gave an apologetic smile.

'It's my turn to apologize, Captain.' She said softly. She did not add anything however and merely asked him again if she would like to heal him completely.

'I would not like to be responsible to the depletion of your stores of Mist, my lady.' He said smoothly but Yvelle ignored him and moved to stand directly in front of him. Before Sephyr could protest, she had placed her hands to hover in front of his chest and with the same words she used on his hand and with brighter glow of her hands, she healed every injury he had, from his bruises, to his broken ribs and the gashes on his face.

Yvelle stepped back after it was over, still looking at him. 'Is that better?' she asked trying to peer at his face hidden by his silver hair. To answer her question, he pushed his hair away from his face, to reveal unbroken skin and completely healed face and hands.

'You have my thanks, Lady..' he started with yet another nod.

'Yvelle.' She answered quickly. 'Just Yvelle, Captain. I am no lady of the court. I am a hunter, well, at least, I'm trying.' She added under her breath, looking away again.

Sephyr folded his arms and regarded her with a look of incredulity. He did not say anything however, just looked at her steadily that she felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

'Does the emperor know of the injuries you sustained?' Yvelle asked in order to stir the subject away from her. Sephyr merely shrugged, making the silver-colored locks move with his broad shoulders.

'Are you always so silent?' Yvelle blurted out loud and this time a faint smile appeared on the Captain's face.

'And are you always this talkative?' he asked smoothly, making Yvelle blush in embarrassment.

'No,' she murmured admittedly, looking at her feet, her blue hair shielding her bright violet eyes. Sephyr however, was silent again and without another word he bid her goodnight and disappeared behind the door to his room.

Yvelle stood speechless, staring at the wooden door where Sephyr disappeared to. He did not even ask her what she was doing up at this hour, or how she came about her knowledge of healing magick, anything! Not that she wanted him to ask, but she so wanted somebody to talk to, to help her understand whatever it is that's happening and somebody in the middle of this whole trouble might be able to help her greatly. But instead, she found herself once again lost in the many twists and turns of the palace; she did not know if she might be able to find her room on her own. Her only consolation was that perhaps she could find the stairs to lead her to the open courtyard, the fountain looked beautiful even from where she had stood in the second-floor corridor and she wanted to see it up close. Minutes of careful searching later, she found a stair to lead to the corridor and Yvelle smiled at her victory.

The fountain was beautifully carved from marble into several persons, dressed in the armor of the Old Dalmascan knights, the water gushing out from their raised swords and the mouth of the marble chocobo standing behind them. Yvelle stood looking at the fountain, smiling softly at the water that caught the shimmers of the moon and the stars and she began to wonder at the skill of the carver, how long it took them to carve it and if this fountain portrayed the real people well into marble. She was too immersed into studying the big fountain that she did not notice, nor hear the person who approached her from behind, his steps slow and purposeful.

'It is now wise for any person to wander around the palace at night,' he spoke gruffly making her start and turn around. 'Much more a lady such as you.'

Yvelle stared speechlessly at Judge Majister Basch, dressed still in his dinner attire and giving her a penetrating look with those green eyes. This time, she did not smile or tease him like she did with Captain Sephyr but instead was silent. There was something about this man that gave him the aura of silent power that was absent from Sephyr. There was something different about Judge Majister Basch, this, Yvelle noticed.

'Forgive me, Judge Majister,' Yvelle whispered. 'I..' hastily she explained that she got lost when she went out to take a walk and had been unable to find her way.

Basch nodded understandably but said nothing, instead, he walked past her to look up at the fountain.

'I first glimpsed at this fountain when I myself got lost at my first night here at the palace,' Basch said with a light tone.

Yvelle looked up startled. She did not know that the Judge Majister was familiar with the Palace and she blurted this out to him. Basch seemed amused at her remark but he raised his eyebrows at her that she blushed embarrassedly.

'Forgive me,' she murmured, looking at her hands.

'Don't be,' Basch replied in his gruff voice. 'It has been so long since somebody unrecognized me. I must admit it's quite refreshing.'

'But I have heard of you,' she found herself contradicting the Judge Majister. When Basch looked at her with that look on his eyes again, she blushed but continued to say she knew he had been one of the Lady Ashe's companions when she stopped the war between the Resistance and Archadia, along with Vaan and Penelo and the Emperor of Archadia. After she said this, Basch seemed to find it more amusing and a soft smile broke through his otherwise aloof face.

Yvelle found herself blushing again. She had never been known for her conversation skills and she always found herself saying things that were either amusing to other people but embarrassing for her. That's why at most times, she just keeps her mouth shut.

However, that principle she followed disappeared along with her old life back at the Clan Hall of Centurio. She found herself talking more than what she deemed necessary and as a result got more and more embarrassed.

Now she bit her lip and tried to stop talking or refrain from commenting. She could not really blame herself since everything was so new to her and she was naturally curious.

'I do applaud you for your spirit,' Judge Majister Basch said presently that Yvelle once more looked up. 'It takes some time for a person to adjust to new and strange situations and you have done so quickly and far better than I would have if I were in your position.'

'Really?' Yvelle blurted out so quickly that she actually slapped her hand over her mouth in horror. This time Basch let out a soft chuckle.

'You need not worry that you cause offense with your words.' He reassured her.

'I worry that I get embarrassed from them actually,' she blurted out again that Basch actually started. Yvelle found herself smiling sheepishly and shrugging, embarrassed again and tried to find a subject that would be suitable. She need not worry however since Basch offered one himself.

'You said that you are lost and could not find your room. Allow me the honor to escort you.'

'Thank you,' Yvelle started to accept then repeatedly shook her head. Though she like talking to the Judge Majister, she did not know if she could take getting more embarrassed.

'We shall not say anything, if that shall spare you from embarrassment.' Basch said, as if reading her thoughts. 'I want to be able to help you, it is not a very good thing to wander about this halls at night. Not even the Queen memorizes all its nook and crannies and more often than not, she gets lost herself.'

'But you do know the way don't you?' she asked the much taller man as he pointed out a path that led back inside. 'We won't get lost?'

Basch merely shook his head, that small smile back on his face. 'I rather pride myself that I know more than the Queen when it comes to her own home.'

Yvelle had to laugh at this. From what she saw of the Queen at dinner a while back, it was hard to imagine her unknowing at all. Nevertheless, she followed him back inside, struggling slightly to keep up with his long strides.

'Do you remember what the color of the floor was at the front of your rooms?' Basch asked her when they were inside the warmth of the richly carpeted hallway. It seemed such a weird question that Yvelle did not register it at first until the Judge Majister explained that for every wing there was a different color or theme at the floor and at the walls. Yvelle tried to recall if she could and she suddenly remembered the floor being somewhat yellow, as she remembered thinking it looked like chocobo feathers.

Somehow, this comment seemed to amuse Basch more for he smiled again, but not before explaining that the color was one of the Queen's favorites, which would mean Yvelle's room would be found somewhere along the east wing.

'Are we not on the same wing?' Yvelle asked curiously and Basch shook his head. 'I thought it was best if the Emperor and Penelo had no night time wanderings, at least for tonight. Vaan seemed to think so as well so we took the case to the Queen.'

'You're interrupting the Emperor's love life?' Yvelle asked shocked. 'Will he not get mad?'

Basch again looked as if he enjoyed her words. 'The Emperor himself asked this of me, so you need not worry if I will get into trouble.'

Again, red alert! Yvelle could not believe that she attempted to chastise a Judge Majister of Archadia only a few minutes and it cause a flush to spread across her cheeks. She hoped he did not offend him or anything, or made herself look idiotic or stupid. She could find however, though Basch seemed not to notice her remarks. He merely did as he promised, the rest of their walk was silent and when they found her room, Basch merely did what Sephyr did earlier: he bid her goodnight and walked away, presumably to return to his room, leaving Yvelle surprisingly at with a different mood. Suddenly she felt tired and in very much in need of sleep. And when she slept, her dreams were not filled with really bad wyrms, but rather of some things totally different.

A/N: Hey guys...We're back after the Easter holidays! We'd really like to find out what your thougts are about are characters..About Yvelle and Sephyr or Basch..either way...Sephyr is developing into quite a character I daresay..so I hope after you read the chapter you can press that little button below...it says Sumit review..press it! press it! Our regards to your health!


	35. Chapter 35: Flying and Sneezing

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 35: Flying and Sneezing

Penelo groaned as she stretched her muscles behind Vaan. She caught Larsa throwing her a glance but when she accidentally met his blue eyes, he blinked and broke the gaze. She sighed now, waving her arms forlornly as she walked alongside Vaan now. Vaan, who in fact had been throwing dagger looks at the other member of their party as they trekked the Giza Plains. It had been a few hours since they left Rabanastre at dawn, with Yvelle and another added member to their party: Ashe.

When the messenger did not return two nights ago from Jahara, Larsa decided that maybe it was best if he went there himself. The Garif know of him and would probably allow him passage once more. Basch, Penelo and Vaan were quick to say they would follow him, and Yvelle just followed Penelo, so she was to go to. It had been settled that they would go as quickly as possible and they had left just that morning, intending to cross the Giza Plains until noon. They knew the terrain well enough and Yvelle would be able to learn some things while killing off the beasts that roamed there. They also decided not to rent chocobos until later, since their number might cause some attention; it was better to go barefoot. They had barely left through the South Gate when a cloak-clad figure went running after them revealing none other than the Queen of Dalmasca under it. Larsa had been surprised when Ashe asked to accompany him in this journey, saying she wished to repay him for his help and she thought that coming with him on his journey, like what he did with her was the right payment. Penelo had smiled then, knowing full well what she really meant but Basch had vocalized what was Vaan's disapproval.

'Who shall guard Dalmasca while the Queen is gone?' he had asked her this lightly enough but there was a hint of firmness there that did not go unnoticed. Ashe had answered in a cold tone she was famous for; she answered that there was a decoy left at Dalmasca, who looked like her, and she had left General Venitol to watch over things. She also added that the Marquis had been informed of her plans and knew of her decision to follow Larsa. The Marquis Ondore had been quick to assure her that he will keep an eye out for the kingdom.

'Dalmasca has no need for a lazy royal at the throne at the moment.' Ashe had said to no one in particular. 'Besides, what I am doing is not only for the Empire but for Ivalice. My kingdom is no exception. I have no wish for her to fall under incapable hands once more.'

Only Ashe could say something like that and still remain a sense of all her pride. She did ask Larsa if she would accept her help and Larsa had barely said yes when she walked pass them and proceeded to leave the city to enter Giza Plains.

The Giza Plains was a vast savannah spreading from the south of the royal city of Rabanastre, the environs of the Plains changing drastically from dry to rainy seasons.

Large dark crystals lie scattered here and during the dry, they absorbed the sun's radiance and glow with a brilliance.

A village of nomadic borders is located near the middle of the grasslands. During the Rains however, the villagers relocate to the mountains.

However, since it was the Dry season, the party had been able to cross through the savannah easily enough, and thanks to Vaan and Penelo's experience in catching the energy from the dark crystals to make sun stones, the party had been able to make some spare gil selling the stones to the nomadic village as they passed by. Vaan had asked Penelo to help him make sunstones to avoid thinking about her little fight with Larsa (the time she slapped him) and he needed something to distract him. Since Penelo was not in a talkative mood and he did not know Yvelle well enough not counting that Basch was definitely not the person to whom you could chat the day away, Vaan welcomed the occupation. Not that he did not sneak glances towards a certain queen and emperor along the way.

Ashe carried her own pack and a weapon was concealed underneath her cloak, but otherwise, she said nothing until they were well enough away from the city and the eyes of passing travelers. And Vaan, since then had been brooding about her joining them, though he was careful to not let Penelo see it. Now when Vaan realized Penelo was too distracted with her own problems to care despite finishing a great number of sunstones, he was free to grumble about it all through out the morning as Larsa and Ashe talked about politics, Basch close behind them, Penelo in her depressed mood, and Yvelle hovering shyly behind them, speaking only when spoken to and never really saying anything at all.

"Remind me again why I agreed she come with us?" Vaan growled under his breath as he glared at Ashe again, who surprisingly was not glaring back. Penelo sighed and just looked at Larsa walking alongside Ashe. Vaan, after realizing that Penelo had not heard any of his questions, followed her gaze.

'Look,' Vaan began exasperatedly, 'Why don't you just apologize for slapping him already and stop all this awkward silence?" he hissed at her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and looking at her downcast eyes.

'I did,' Penelo answered in a dejected voice, not meeting Vaan's eyes.

'And?' Vaan prompted. Penelo sighed again. 'He said it didn't matter, but now he's avoiding me.'

Vaan pulled away from Penelo to look at her disbelievingly. 'How can he be avoiding you if he's just right there?" he asked with a voice that carried a bit too loud that it attracted attention from the others.

'Vaan!" Penelo chastised, grabbing his head and pinning it with her arm. A rather great feat, since Vaan was taller than her. 'You wouldn't understand these things! It takes time!"

Vaan struggled to get out of her grasp, when he did, he ruffled his hair back into its casual mess. 'What's not to understand?" he scoffed. 'You had a fight and now you have to make up. It's that simple.'

'Oh really?' It was Penelo's turn to raise her eyebrows. 'That's what you do with your relationships, don't you?'

'What-?' Vaan started in a bewildered tone but Penelo's pointed stare at Ashe's back made Vaan flush red and growl incomprehensibly under his breath.

Penelo flashed him a smug grin, suddenly all cheerful again. 'See, you can't go around giving advice to people you don't do yourself.' She teased and Vaan just rolled his eyes at her.

'You know Penelo…' he started but was interrupted by Basch's rough voice. 'We shall rest here for a moment.' He said indicating the roughly shaded area were they were, south from the encampment and away from stray beasts.

'Now?' Ashe spoke up for the first time since she joined them. She had not said much, but she looked cheerful, perhaps even enthusiastic at being able to travel once more. Perhaps she had been locked away at the Palace for too long, Penelo had thought to herself but she said nothing as she sat upon a rock to ease her feet. She had not changed to her traveling boots and the sandals were not shoes made for heavy walking. She would have to buy some at Jahara. Ashe meanwhile continued to look at Basch confusedly.

'Why should we rest now? I am certainly not tired, if you are wondering this…' but she stopped dead when Basch ignored her and just looked over to Yvelle who had been walking a distance away from them, and waited for her to come over.

'Is there something wrong?' Yvelle said in a soft voice when she caught up, catching one of her blue locks and tucking it behind her ear.

'We are just resting for now,' It was Larsa, however who answered. ' We have a lot terrain to cross before we reach our destination." and Yvelle nodded, almost unseen before looking back out of the plains. She had practically lived here before she entered Rabanastre and knew it well.

'If you desire water, or more shade, I know a spot just next to the Crystal Glade. It is close enough to the entrance of Ozmone, so we would not be straying from the path.' She said over her shoulder, not bothering to look at them because she knew if she would meet anybody's eyes right now, she would blush scarlet.

Silence greeted her remark and Yvelle was thankful she had not turned around. It was best that no one saw her embarrassment. However, it was Vaan's voice that made her look at them, and she was surprised at his tone as well as his words.

'You know this place?'

Yvelle looked back at them, curious as to why they all seemed to have a look of incredulity on their faces but she answered Vaan's question all the same.

'Yes.'

Yvelle was more surprised at Vaan's reply to her answer, "But I thought you did not travel!", which earned him a smack on the arm by Penelo and Yvelle had to struggle to hide her smile. To think she would actually amaze Vaan, one of the most reputed hunters in Ivalice!

'I mean, that's what Montblanc told me,' Vaan had been quick to add.

Yvelle gave a shake of her head. 'I'm not a very good hunter, but I travel and have seen some of the places you guys have visited during your travels.' She shrugged sheepishly when she caught herself almost praising them and said, 'I have heard of nothing but your travels during the War and how many people met you but didn't know you. It's strange,' Yvelle found herself adding. 'Now everybody knows you but you still go unnoticed.'

She earned quite a few smiles here and there, especially from Vaan and Penelo.

'Yeah well,' Vaan shrugged in an attempt to be modest, but Yvelle could see he was pleased with her remarks. 'It helps to be this young, right Penelo?' he turned to look at Penelo who had a friendly smile on her face for Yvelle.

'Nobody really expects people who look like us to be hunters. We still look like street children and it helps when we want to avoid attention. It gets harder now though, since Clan Centurio is expanding and more and more people see us. Basch gets it easier.' Penelo pointed over her shoulder to Basch who had not said a word since Yvelle came up. He merely raised his eyebrow at Penelo's statement and she sighed at him.

'Ignore him,' she whispered to Yvelle. 'He gets grumpy when he travels at day. You'll get used to him.'

Yvelle's answer was another smile. She really did not understand the Judge Majister's behavior early throughout the day, and since Captain Sephyr had returned to Archades by order of the Emperor, Yvelle really did not have anybody to talk to.

'Too bad that Balthier isn't here to push his buttons.' Vaan added his voice to their whispered conversation. 'Those are always fun to watch.'

Penelo giggled into her hand and quickly explained to Yvelle who exactly Balthier was. She need not bothered. Yvelle knew the stories and knew the sky pirate and his Viera companion as well as the rest of the party. She told Penelo and Vaan this and they looked surprised.

'People really do talk about us huh?" Vaan asked, rubbing the back of his neck and looking quite unsure how to digest this information. 'They know all about us now.'

Penelo had nodded gravely beside them that Yvelle wanted to reassure them that their privacy had not been completely taken away.

'Not really,' Yvelle said rubbing her arm. ' There are quite a few versions of your story that might be interesting for you to hear."

That got their attention. Vaan was starting to like Yvelle since she did not act all snobbish towards him and Penelo and treated them like how any of their friends did, like normal people.

'Oh?' Penelo asked her eyes twinkling. 'We would like to hear those, won't we Vaan?' she looked over to Vaan who nodded absently, noticing that Ashe was frowning towards them. Penelo had to nudge him a few times to see if he was listening to what Yvelle was saying and he only returned his eyes to them once Ashe was really scowling, trying to hide it though, and Vaan had a wide smile on his own face even when Larsa told them it was time to move and when Penelo invited Yvelle to stay closer to them.

XOXOXOX

The party made good time, crossing the Giza Plains. They entered Ozmone Plain about an hour after noon and they happened across travelers crossing over to go to Rabanastre riding in chocobos.

The Ozmone Plain was a wide region in Bancour bordering Dalmasca. Mostly tall grasses, though here and there, in view were volcanic rock formations.

In the past, a great battle was fought in the skies over Ozmone Plain. The decaying airshipswrecks punctuating the plains are monuments to the carnage once wrought there. Now however, it was only a passageway for travelers unable or unwilling to use private or public airships as means to get to Rabanastre. As the travelers the party met at the border of Ozmone and Giza.

It was Ashe who suggested that they would make better time if they offered to return the chocobos to the stables at Jahara rather than have the travelers wait for the chocobo-attendant to come fetch the birds. The travelers seemed to appreciate this and after a few seconds of exchanging gil, the party was mounted on the golden yellow birds and galloping across the plain.

Since there were only four chocobos, two of the members of their party had to ride with another one. Ashe had been quick to claim a chocobo for her own and Vaan had grabbed his own to catch up with her as she sped out first. That left Yvelle, Basch, Larsa and Penelo. Penelo immediately offered to ride with Yvelle since the latter might not know how to ride one, and since Basch was Larsa's guard, it was only natural that he'd go with the young Emperor. But then when Yvelle had announced she was perfectly capable in handling a chocobo, it certainly caused some problems since Larsa seemed keen to avoid riding with Penelo at all costs. But in the end, the arrangement was made that Yvelle and Penelo together, while Larsa rode with Basch. That was before things turned for the worse.

Halfway across the Plain and a little behind Vaan and Ashe, who seemed to be having a race to see who was faster, Basch had started sneezing violently that he could no longer hold onto the chocobo's reins. The sneezes became so violent that the poor chocobo became so agitated that it ruffled up his feathers making Basch sneeze more and veer off course, with a panicking Larsa clutching his waist, desperate to stay on the bird.

When Penelo and Yvelle had gotten over their laughter, (Ashe and Vaan were still at their little race), Yvelle suggested shyly that perhaps she should drive the other chocobo, in order to keep it not getting all agitated again. And since she did not know the Emperor very well, Larsa should switch and ride with Penelo. This suggestion was met with red faces from both the female hunter and the Emperor. Only when Basch had started to sneeze again did Larsa agree and switched places with Yvelle.

XOXOXOX

"Are you feeling better?" Yvelle asked over her shoulder to Basch who had a mask over his mouth in order not to inhale the scent of the chocobo. She had made it out of some cloth she would normally use for bandage in her pack and offered it to Basch to stop his sneezing. The poor Judge Majister had already been red about the nose and ears when he had fallen off the chocobo earlier and this was the best solution Yvelle could offer him, until they reach Jahara where she hoped there was some medicine to stop his sneezing.

The former Captain merely nodded since he knew his voice would sound thick when he spoke. His allergies of chocobos had not risen in a while and he had hoped they had disappeared when he first took the medicine a Nu Muo had given him almost four years past. That last battle with Lord Rasler had almost brought his own distraction, as the pollen from the chocobo feathers gave him a reaction. If he had not been rescued by Vossler at that moment, perhaps he would not have survived that battle in the first place.

Right now, he cursed his allergies. As a child he had been taught that there was no room for weakness, no room for tears, and definitely no room for something as trifle as allergies. So how was he supposed to know that when he joined the Dalmascan Order of knights more than ten years past, as Gurdy the moogle handed him a wild chocobo to tame, he would develop a bad case of allergies known to hume kind?

Memories of trying desperately to staunch this allergy had been to no avail and Basch even remembered making the late King Raminas laugh at his antics. The Lady Ashe had been a child when he first joined and she too had found it horrifyingly amusing at the thought that a soldier of his caliber could be brought down by something as cute and fluffy as a chocobo. It was also thanks to the Lady Ashe why King Raminas had come up with the idea of using war trained chocobos in the first place. A nightmare for Basch. It was only thanks to careful breeding of the birds inside the Palace Walls and constant drinking of the medicine whenever Basch came into contact with one did Basch survive.

During their travels, Basch had been most discreet about his affliction and even the Lady Ashe forgot he had it, as she was always enraptured at the sight of the bright sunshine yellow birds whenever they pass a stable. Also during those times, the Judge Majister had been able to keep a stock of the medicine that only got depleted as they had approached the time to get unto the Bahamut. He had not thought to resupply over the years, and being surrounded by airships in Archadia did not ask Basch to avoid chocobos. Oh, how he regretted that now.

Xoxoxox

"Do you seriously think you can ride that bird?" Vaan asked skeptically as his voice cut through the wind, giving the chocobo another healthy pat to increase its speed and to catch up alongside Ashe whose hood had come off her face and upon it she bore a look of utter concentration.

"What makes you think I ride?" Ashe's voice was shrill as her words slapped across the air. Vaan gave her a curious look, his mouth half-open in wonder, before Ashe reared the chocobo and sped, creating a cloud of dust that Vaan sufficiently inhaled.

"I fly!!"

Ashe spurned her chocobo faster, hastily feeding it berries when she felt the bird falter. She had always known how to control these chocobos, even to the point of wanting to relinquish everything she was born to do to put up her own chocobo stables and put Gurdy's to shame. That was when she was still a little girl and her mother had been born. Unlike any other kingdom like Nabradia or the self-titled empire of Archadia, the power of Dalmasca rested in its Queen. When Queen Amalia was taken by the Great Plague, King Raminas demanded that the Princess Ashe was to be trained quickly and rigorously to hasten her ascend to the throne. It was he who also decided that when she reached the age of 16, she was to marry a noble and rule Dalmasca.

Ashe did spend time with the chocobos during her training but they became fewer and fewer as she grew older. When she was fifteen, and barely a year left before she was to marry, King Raminas discovered how many late nights she spent in sneaking to the stables. Immediately the King demanded the chocobos to be raised somewhere else. Though it had been a tremendous relief for Basch that only a few chocobos were being sent to the palace, Ashe had been devastated. Only when her father reminded her that as an heir to the throne she should abandon whatever other dream she had to fulfill that duty.

Five months later, King Raminas introduced her to Prince Rasler of Nabradia and she had forgotten all her thoughts about chocobo stables and focused in her kingdom and her people. Only when the opportunity arose during her earlier travels with Vaan and the others did she allow herself the liberty of riding a chocobo again, and she had been discreet, almost reluctant even.

Now, riding in Ozmone Plain, doing nothing but fulfilling a favor owed to a friend, her kingdom for once taken care of by someone else, Ashe felt free and in control of her own life. With Vaan in another chocobo looking at her so skeptically, she felt the desire to show him that she could be something other than that of his sovereign, that she could be as fun as Penelo or as interesting as Fran and be as mysterious as Yvelle.

Ashe felt compelled to ride faster and faster to actually feel the wind whip her hair, to actually run out of breath with laughter. For once she wanted to live!

"Ashe!!" Vaan's voice was faint and faraway as Ashe galloped across the country side, not even bothering to look behind her.

"Ashe!" Vaan called again and this time Ashe turned to look at him trying in vain to catch up with her. It was no use, since she had a head start and she found herself laughing again. Laughing was she so hard that she did not register the look of positive alarm on Vaan's face until he yelled at her again.

"Watch out!!"

Ashe turned to look at where he was pointing as the chocobo gave a squawk of alarm. There was a deep depression ahead and at the rate that Ashe was going the chocobo might not be able to stop and both she and the bird would land into some serious injury. With a desperate grab at the reins, Ashe frantically pulled at the chocobo, trying to steer at the right away from danger. The chocobo had been so intent at running forward that it took it a few seconds to register what Ashe wanted it to do. A few seconds that barely cost Ashe as the bird turned sharply to the right at the brink of the cliff and totter to the ground at the intensity of the exercise Ashe made it go through.

She tried to clutch at the reins to steady the bird, but the chocobo seemed intent in letting itself go and not follow anymore orders that it did purposely fall to the ground, and without any support, Ashe fell first, the chocobo threatening to land on top of her.

"STOP!" a masculine voice cut through the air and Ashe sneeked a peek between her raised arms to see that the chocobo had been stopped magically in mid-fall and Vaan who had dismounted his own bird had an arm raised, his gauntlet glowing blue.

Ashe pulled herself up gingerly, crawling most ungracefully from under the shadow of the chocobo that Vaan had cast Time Magicks to, brushing her hair away from her face and looking embarrassedly at Vaan.

Vaan meanwhile was looking at the chocobo suspended on mid air. "Are you all right?" he asked her, but not meeting her eyes and continued to examine the chocobo.

"Quite all right," she answered softly.

This time Vaan looked at her when she spoke in a soft voice but his face said nothing. Instead, he waved his hand again and the magick was released and the bird fell to the ground in a not so pleasant bump.

Both Ashe and Vaan flinched at the sound of the thud, but the chocobo merely pushed itself up and like Vaan's own bird, started pecking the ground like overgrown chickens. Vaan approached the chocobo.

"It seems to be all right," he said over his shoulder to Ashe who, for a lack of a better thing to do, picked up her pack and cloak that had fallen out of the bird's saddle.

"That's good," she answered him, fastening the cloak about her.

"So," Vaan said, turning to lookat her, his arms folded and his face showing pure concentration. "Flying did not turn out so well huh?" he asked seriously that it took Ashe a few seconds to register his jest.

When she did however, she giggled and that made Vaan look at her with a strange look. It was so ridiculous that it made Ashe go from giggling to laughter. Vaan, on the other hand had never heard her laugh like that and to see and hear her clear laughter made him join in a few moments later. The two of them were still laughing when the rest of the party pulled up with them, all of them looking at the pair with curious looks.

"Is everything all right?" Penelo asked from atop one chocobo. "Why have you stopped?"

"Ashe decided to fly instead," Vaan said through his laughter and that only made him laugh more.

Penelo merely rolled her eyes exasperatedly and sighed. "Come on, if you're done flying, Jahara is just around the corner." She steered her chocobo to the right and Vaan and Ashe saw Larsa sitting behind Penelo, his hand firmly secured on the saddle.

"Why aren't you riding with Basch, Larsa?" Vaan asked curiously as he went to get his and Ashe's chocobos.

To his surprise, it was Yvelle who answered, and not without a single drop of humor on her voice.

"A slight complication," was what she answered and it was Ashe who saw the mask on Basch's face and she suddenly remembered why Basch avoided chocobos.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said with an apologetic tone. "I am afraid I forgot, Basch."

Silence greeted this apology. Everybody looked at her with faintly surprised looks, and even Basch, the part of his face that was not covered with a mask had the look in his eyes.

Only when the chocobos began to ruffle their feathers in impatience again and Basch hurriedly clamping the mask onto his face to prevent from inhaling anything that would make him react did Ashe mount the other chocobo and the party once again hurried to Jahara without any more delay.


	36. Chapter 36: Rages and Battered Desks

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 36: Rages and Battered Desks

A simple wooden desk was all there was in Scipio's office. There was no carpet where feet could shift, nor was there a shelf where books could sit. There was only that desk and the floorboards, three windows and a door to the left. It was very, very, simple.

The three windows were directly in front desk. The largest was in the middle, flanked by the other two. The largest was the most efficient; it was large and could accommodate three regular Archadians side by side and was very effective in welcoming sunlight, wind and view. The other two however were more holes than windows, simple squares carved due to whim.

The door to the left was as simple as everything else. Scipio was in stark contrast with his office. The room was bare and was colored with hues of dull grey and brown while he was dressed in deep tones of black and red.

No manner of queer odds and ends littered his desk. His gloved hands were the only things which occupied the surface. The desk had two drawers at the left hand side and two at the right. The left contained a few sheets of parchment and a quill. There was also a bottle running low of ink. The lower drawer once contained the crest which he had surrendered to the vile Vladimir. He winced at the thought.

The right hand drawers contained a pistol and several charges. He took one of the charges and placed it in his gloved palm.

The door to the left shook as someone knocked it from the outside.

'Come in.' Scipio said exasperatedly. Every visitor he had received were messengers who brought nothing but summons from the Emperor or the Senators.

The knob turned and the door swung outward. A door swinging outward obliged the visitor to step back a little. Scipio had a good view of the doorway; the outward swing gave him ample time to blow any assailant's head off.

An Imperial soldier stepped in. Scipio looked at him with a raised brow—even if he raised a brow the Imperial could not see, he had his mask on always—as he saluted him the way Archadian soldiers salute their officers.

'Soldiers are not eligible messengers. Their duties are to war and war alone.' Scipio told the Imperial. The Imperial shifted uneasily, 'Speak.'

The Imperial cleared his throat and then said nervously, 'S-senator Ortal wishes your presence at the Imperial palace complex, your honor.' The Imperial then straightened his back. He was nervous; every messenger after the twelfth had feared being ordered to give word to Scipio: Scipio killed the twelfth when it had failed to deliver the message due to stuttering.

'This…Senator could not avail the employ of a conventional messenger?' Scipio asked blankly.

'N-nay, your honor.' The Imperial was beginning to get more shaky.

'Dismissed.' Scipio said disgustedly with an impatient wave of his hand.

The Imperial saluted, bowed then walked briskly out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut Scipio cursed at the ceiling violently. He pounded his desk and roared in rage.

An Imperial soldier standing guard in the hall turned his head in puzzlement towards Scipio's office; he could almost swear he was hearing muffled screams.

Scipio scowled and thrashed his desk a little more before he abruptly stopped and straightened and fixed his hair. He stood up gracefully and exited his desolate office. People always ranted about how un-grand his office was even though his salary was more than enough to afford a hundred of the current offices he had exclusive of possible adornment.

Growling, he closed the door behind him. Whenever he flew into rage he could not tell why, all he knew was that memories fancied to flood back into his mind each time he lost hold of his wayward temper.

As he marched out of the Ministry building he remembered the bout he had with the Tournesol captain, he was disappointed. The existence of the covert organization was classified information even to the Majisters. However, he, having stayed up late at night for countless occasions, had seen suspicious figures bounding here and there on the rooftops. He was able to dig up information of the Order of the Tournesol: the finest five in all Ivalice. If the finest of the finest was to be easily bested unarmed then the other four were no more than sitting cockatrices.

When he had reached the palace complex he suddenly remembered the tiny boy what called by the public 'emperor.' He was disgusted by the knowledge that Archades was to be steered into directions preferred by the boy. He was a boy, no more but surely less.

When the guards saluted him he saluted back and he then remembered his ascent to Majister. All the blood spilled just to secure that seat which he, nor the others, ever truly wanted. The painful and harrowing ordeal was one of the many reasons of a Majister's unfriendly disposition. All the Majisters were forced to go through that horrible agoge. They were all forcefully taken and took on an Archadian nationality in exchange for salvation.

When he was climbing the red carpeted stairs he remembered the old, vile and withered Vladimir. Such a man was unfit to take up leadership of the valiant AAF or any contingent capable of combat. He was no more suited for leadership than he was to be within the company of the living.

He reached the heavy double doors and, as he had done so a few nights ago, pushed the doors open without knocking. He had not incurred Ortal's anger, his impatience only.

'Here was I to think that Majisters were courteous.' Ortal said sarcastically.

'What do you want?' Scipio hissed.

'Don't forget what you have given me,' Ortal fished the crest from his robe and brandished it at Scipio, 'I need you to command the Archadian foundries.'

'To create more ships and more weapons, understood. And then you want me, as the only Judge Majister, to pass an act to the senate providing that we amass every single male able to do battle to be enlisted in the army. Great, I have my commands, I'll be off. I'll expect my payment very soon.' Scipio spoke with a tired tone. He turned around sluggishly with a smug look on his face.

'Halt.' Ortal commanded.

'WHAT NOW?!' Scipio shouted impatiently.

'True enough what you have said are the commands I was to issue. However, you will have help with this action. Zargabath has escaped his captivity from Larsa.' Ortal hid the crest back in his black robe and joined his fingertips. The sight gave Scipio an urge to pounce on Ortal and kill him. He was getting impatient and all he wanted to be repatriated to his office and think and remember. He did not want to listen to this slob.

'Capture?' Scipio asked disbelievingly.

'Incredulous isn't it? You may kill him after you have signed the forms and permits.'

'Let him live. He is of no concern to us.'

'Is that so?' Ortal inquired doubtfully.

'The bureau he leads is more loyal to me now than they are to him.' Scipio answered with little hesitation. ' Of course, I know he is traitor and I ordered them beforehand to mask their hate for him until the time is right.'

'I don't trust your judgment.' Ortal replied coldly, an eyebrow raised and brow furrowed.

'What have you to lose?' the exasperation was evident in Scipio's answer.

'Everything.'

'A judge like him is no more than a Hume subject to death.' The Judge Majister scoffed, stressing the word Hume and subject to death.

'I will ensure yours if this escalates far beyond hold.' Ortal spoke in a voice that Scipio was sure the Senator though was threatening. Oh, how pathetic.

'I'm sure you will.' Scipio smirked.

The Senator did not seem to notice, like any other conversation they had and merely changed the subject.'Your pay will arrive at your office.'

'Thank you.' Scipio said, relieved. Finally he could continue pondering in his desolation until his pay arrived.

'Fifty million gil. Assure the worth of my while.'

Scipio merely gestured and left the room, this time allowing a vein-thin smile to adorn his lips.


	37. Chapter 37: Honor

CHARACTER COUNTER:0

Chapter 37: Honor

It is a strange thing to see tears on a Viera. Balthier thought as he made his way back down to the cockpit of the Strahl. The deck had been cold and as much as he knew Viera rarely needed any protection from the forces of nature, their armor was proof of that, Balthier was still raised to be a gentleman, and something as handling a woman, whether they be Hume or Viera was still the right thing to do.

The question was if it was still considered as the gentlemanly thing to do if he decided to allow a certain woman to cry and fall asleep on his shoulder.

As the sky pirate made his way towards the rooms, he cast a worried glance at the sleeping form of Fran in his arms. It somewhat relieved him to see her quiet and at peace, though it be small. How alike they were, Fran and he. He had proceeded to the deck earlier that evening to check up on Fran and had been surprised to see that unlike her usual aloof self, Fran had been standing rigid straight, head thrown back and tears coursing down her cheeks.

Tears which she hastily wiped away when she felt him coming and pretended not to have shed when Balthier drew level with her. Looking back at it now, Balthier knew it could have gone any other way, depending on his reaction. He had opted for the second reaction, the one he rarely used, the reaction of which he was concerned.

"What is amiss?" he had asked in an unusually serious voice, placing his hands on his hips and turning to meet his hazel eyes with her surprised red orbs.

' What?" Fran answered, her surprise evident in her voice. Balthier merely cocked his head and peered at her more closely.

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but in my experience, a woman who usually sheds tears has a problem heavier than she lets on, and not all the time does it involve me,' He gave her a reassuring smile, as if trying to tell her she could trust him. After all, they knew each other long enough.

Fran was silent after his statement, merely throwing her hair behind her in a manner that meant she did not want to talk and he'd better not push her.

Balthier sighed and made to turn back and return to the ship. Only when Fran's words were carried to him by the wind did he stop in his tracks.

'A Viera cannot forget the ways of the Wood,'

The words were spoken so softly that Balthier had thought he had not heard it. When he returned to stand beside Fran, she repeated her words.

'A Viera cannot forget the ways of the Wood,' she whispered almost to the wind. Balthier looked at her confusedly but waited for her to continue. Fran turned to meet his eyes.

'Even a daughter that has left her boughs,' there was a desperation in her voice that Balthier had never heard before. He did not realize he edged closer to her.

'I never asked for you to do so,' he whispered.

What Balthier did not expect was Fran's vulnerable expression to be replaced with disgust as she hissed in an irritated voice,

" You humes always assume we speak of you. A Viera knows honor and by the life of me I cannot understand why a species as humes fail to understand this.'

It was the sky pirate's turn to look surprised. He had never seen Fran this angry before and he figured that perhaps this little problem she had was something she had been pondering on for quite some time. It was so typically Fran for her not to say anything until she could no longer keep it in. It had been the same way when Balthier learned of her exile from her home.

'Ah, but we have something that a Viera rarely can comprehend as well.' He answered smoothly, his voice light. Before Fran could even ask he added, "The ability to be so stubbornly foolish as to ask people if something is the matter though the person in question is reluctant.'

There was that smile again, a smile, Balthier knew Fran would be delighted in wiping off his face. He hardly cared. He had never seen Fran shed tears, not even when Jote denied her passage in the wood and as much as he did not like to admit it, he was more concerned for her.

'It is almost time for the Tournament of the Champions,' she said and once more turned to look at the stars.

'Ah,' Balthier said in an acknowledging voice. He would have wanted to add "And what is this Tournament exactly?" but he knew better than to push. He was not like Vaan, blunt and as tactless as a bangaa. Instead, he waited patiently for Fran to explain, and sure enough she did.

The Viera, as he knew lived in Golmore Jungle. However, under the Viera, Golmore had another name, as it expanded throughout a larger territory than no human has ever seen before. To the Viera, their home was called Lentia.

Balthier understood that from Fran there was a Tournament every ten thousand hume years to see who would be the guardians of the object most revered among Viera: Lente's Heart. He had been fascinated by this tale but did not want to press Fran for further details as she seemed in pain to even speak of it. So he did not ask nor press any questions about this most revered object only accepting that the pendant of which Jote, the Elder of Eruyt Village had given Vaan came from this and it held more power than any object known to Hume kind.

"Yes, it is more powerful than any form of nethicite, whether it be manufacted or deifacted," Fran had said even before Balthier could say anything about this piece of information.

She then continued to say that in this Tournament held by all the Viera villages, five Viera would compete in hopes to become the Duenna or Herald of the Heart. This Viera would have to guard the Heart until the next tournament and if another could beat him or her.

"There has been no one who could beat the First Duenna," Fran said in a reminiscing voice as she sat down on the metal hood of the Strahl's deck. Of course, Baltheir had pulled her down with him so she had no choice, but she was sitting nonetheless.

"Ah, a woman of strength and power I take it." Balthier had said in his usual drawling voice. "Reminds me of you."

Fran seemed intent in her remembering that she did not hear him and Balthier withdrew into a listening silence.

"It has been tradition that whosoever the Champion of their village was to be the next Elder if he or she was beaten by the Duenna. The Champion is the Heir." Fran added.

Balthier nodded in understanding. "So Jote was chosen on her time and she was defeated by this First Duenna or something. Your sister became the Elder after that."

"The Highest Honor paid to Viera is to be chosen as a Champion and then become the Duenna or Herald. To be Elder is as much a duty as an Honor." Fran said and there was more than forceful protectiveness for her sister.

Balthier made an impatient sound. He never could get why Fran defended her sister so. Jote had chosen to side with the rules rather than save Fran and for Balthier that was reason enough to forget her, may she be family or not. But Fran is Fran and she would never see it that way, so the sky pirate was careful of voicing out his opinions of Eruyt Village's elder.

"I get your Honor. I always have. But I do say whatever is paid the highest honor is a matter of perspective. Whatever it is you do is done by what standards you live by. If you live the standards of a cockatrice, your honor is nothing but as round as those birds. It is a matter of opinion." Balthier said. He did not quite understand the fuss of Fran's tears if it was just this tournament that reminded her of her sister or if it was something else. However, Fran's next words were startling to say the least:

"I was chosen to be the next Champion of my village."

Balthier threw her a surprised look. What he understood from these Champions that they were the Best of the Best. They were trained since they were naught but children not only in battle and magick but in ways to rule and live by the Green Wood. After all, since no one has been able to beat the First Duenna, it was only natural that the Former Elders train their successors as well.

This meant that Fran was not only trained in normal Viera standards but as a future-elder. She would have fought the First Duenna, or whoever it was and become either Duenna or Elder afterwards. She would have needed something more than just knowing the way so handling weapons. He did not know what to say to this revelation and had been silent, but Fran had continued to speak, relating and speaking more than she had ever spoken before.

"We come from a family of Champions. Jote, Mjrn and I were trained in all possible ways. Jote was to take the place of my Mother if she could not beat the First Duenna, and in time, she will pick me and I shall pick Mjrn if my time comes. This was the way of Eruyt. Jote had challenged the Duenna when her time came and she was defeated. She soon took up the title 'Elder' and brought Eruyt much order.'

'That was when you left and came into Archades.' Baltheir added in a soft voice noticing the mist in her ruby eyes and the way her mouth was grim. He himself never heard of the reason she left the Wood, only the time she did so.

'I left before Jote could ever name me Heir or Champion. I grew uneasy during her rule and thought my destiny did not reside in the Wood. I left because I never wanted to be Champion, Heir or Elder. I left because I was afraid.'

This time the tears in both Fran's voice and face was evident and Balthier found himself moving closer, not really knowing what he was supposed to do to help, but knowing that this was a side she had never shown before. Not even to him.

'I am a coward.' Fran hissed in self-disgust and she wiped her tears angrily with the back of her hand.

'You are not a coward,' Balthier murmured, handing her the handkerchief he kept in his pocket. 'You left because you wanted to find yourself. It is not cowardice to take that risk. Never ever think that it is so.' He said firmness in his voice.

When Fran rejected the offered handkerchief Balthier took her face into his hands and wiped the tears away himself.

'It is never good to have tearstains anywhere on your face." He said with a light voice. 'It shadows everything, including your beauty.'

Balthier had met her eyes at this statement and Fran had held his gaze. For the first time, none of them wanted to steer the path away from the dangerous waters as this attraction they felt since the beginning and Balthier was relieved at this. Fran was obviously a more sensitive person than he himself had thought, deeply caring and deeply lonely.

In normal situations during Balthier's previous relationships, he would have leaned in and met the girl's lips with his own if they looked at each other like that. He would kiss her in certain ways that the girl in question would end up breathless and do whatever it is he told her to. Even Ashe had been like that when he fancied himself a bet with Basch and Vaan that night at the Hunter's Camp when they trekked towards Archades. He had won that bet and both the men had been speechless, and Ashe was embarrassed after all of it.

However, Fran was unlike Ashe or any other woman. She was definitely unlike Balthier's previous conquests and he had no desire to make her one. Or did he? He honestly did not know himself. The very subject of love for him was as fickle and fleeting as his father's sanity after Jagd Difhor. And Balthier had no desire to risk his friendship with Fran a such a test.

So instead, he merely wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and brought her close into an embrace.

'It is rather drafty out,' he had said and ignored Fran's surprised looks at his forwardness. 'Let us not talk about miserable pasts and such at a night like this Fran, you know how I detest it.'

He had then steered the subject away and Fran retreated into her usual silence and let him talk, but not once did she try to disengage herself from his embrace or his warmth. Only when Balthier suddenly realized how he liked Fran leaning on his shoulder did he realize the Viera had fallen asleep. He had picked her up then, and returned inside.

When Balthier placed his companion in her own bed, (he removed whatever part of her armor he could, which included those heels she wore and headdress) he draped a blanket over her sleeping form, closed the door and went to reprogram the autopilot to a destination away from Golmore.


	38. Chapter 38: Song of the Champions

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 38: Song of the Champions

_Wind and Water_

_Earth and Fire_

_Call upon your heart's desire…_

_Be strong warrior_

_Leave Home behind…_

_Travel the path untried_

_Face your fears…_

_Hold fast your strength_

_Do not look behind your way _

_Champion of the Elements_

_Protect Lente's Heart_

_Bring Honor to us all…_

_Bring Honor to us all…_

Distant songs echo across the air, fleeting yet resonant, whispers yet loud. Rushing through the leaves of the trees, drifting through the trickles of water, weaving in through the light lamps of the night and murmuring through the breeze.

It is a song as old as Lentia itself and a song that is rarely heard by the people of the Wood. A song so rare in fact, that it only reaches the ears of the Viera every ten thousand hume years. It was the song of the Champions.

Whenever the song echoes through the whole of Lentia, all Viera grow excited. Soon, it was time for the Champion of the Village to enter the Forgotten Village of Lentia to face the Duenna of the Heart. To be given a chance for the Ultimate Honor.

Three female Viera children could not sleep that night. The song had begun that morning and they knew it was only a matter of time before their Champion would make the journey to bring Honor to Eruyt village. They sat awake on their bed bunks, looking outside at the dimmed lights of their village, peeking to look at the adult members of their village, preparing for the Champion's journey tomorrow. All of the adults were singing the Song of the Champions.

The Viera girls looked at each other in excitement. How very alike these three were, both in appearance and in thought. Though not of the same age, they were still as bonded as any group of sisters. Strange, for all Viera are reclusive and all Viera are aloof. These children were an exception however, and they told each other everything.

All three of them had skins of the darkest chestnut brown and all of them had the same twinkling red eyes. As was the look of all Viera living in Eruyt, they also had snowy white locks fashioned perhaps in their own unique way. They also had long ears like that of rabbits growing on top of their heads, peeking through their locks.

"What do you think Jote?" the youngest of these children asked, her white hair fashioned short just below her chin followed the eager movements of her head. She was the Viera child who always followed her sisters, and thinks very highly of them. "Will she beat the Duenna? Will she become the Guardian of the Heart?"

Of course, she was obviously the Champion of their village. Every ten thousand years, there was a tournament held and the chosen Champions of all villages will compete with each other and with the Duenna of the Heart of that time. The Viera who get defeated shall return home to their villages and take up the title as Elder. As it were that no Viera has ever defeated the First Duenna, who has been rumored to be a Viera of the old City, all Champions were considered as Heirs to their Elders more than the future Duenna or Herald. But still, it does not hurt to hope that one day, one of the Champions would be able to defeat the First Duenna and be given the ultimate Honor.

Jote, as it was, was the eldest of these three Viera children, and she knew more about this tournament and all matters related to it than her sisters. At least, that was what she told them. She shook her head, allowing her free flowing white locks to drape over her shoulder.

"I hope not, for if she becomes Duenna, she will have to leave Eruyt and never return until another Viera has defeated her. I want her to become Elder and stay here, with us, at home."

"You never know," the middle one spoke now, her ruby eyes twinkling. Of the three of them, she had the lightest spirit and she smiled more often than any other Viera. " She might be able to defeat the Duenna and she will bring much honor to the Wood." She nodded her head eagerly, her white hair, drawn upwards into two plaits on either side of her head bobbed up and down.

"Honor?" Jote now asked her. "Is that all you think of Fran? Can we not have our Champion stay here with us, keep the tradition?"

Fran shook her head. "No Jote, I do not think of honor all the time. Sometimes I think of traveling, and seeing the world. I hear from those who have left the village and speak with the moogle tradesmen that it is a wonderful place."

"Leave?" Jote now asked, her voice was laced with shock and sounding very much like an older woman than the young Viera she was. "You know that that is the ultimate dishonor Fran! How could you even think of such a thing? The Viera belong with the Wood! We have been taught that!'

'Fran, sister." The youngest now spoke and it was a gentle tone and far more comforting that Jote's scandalized voice. 'Do you really wish to leave this wood? You would leave Jote and I to uphold tradition?" their was fear in their younger sister's voice and Jote went over immediately to embrace her, not before giving Fran a look that told her she was to blame for their sister's fright.

'Of course not Mjrn." Fran now spoke, also going for her sister and holding her smaller hands in hers. 'I will always be Viera. I would never leave my sisters. It is not the Viera way. It is not the Eruyt way.'

Mjrn smiled back at her sister while Jote nodded her head with satisfaction. Before any of the three could speak further however, the door to their quarters opened and a much older Viera peered her head in.

"Mother!" It was Fran, the most affectionate of the sisters to run towards the beautiful Viera who entered. This Viera, was obviously from Eruyt village, with her long plaited snow white hair, her dark beautiful skin and her scarlet eyes. Unlike her children, dressed in their night things, she was still dressed in Eruyt Viera armor, with the colors of black and red as her gauntlets and pauldrons; her sharp feet encased in metal heels and her torso only slightly covered with a gossamer-like fabric. To others she looked every inch a formidable warrior of the Eruyt village, but to the three little girls, she was their mother.

"My daughters," she spoke smoothly in an accented voice, smiling softly at each Viera in turn, one of her hands resting on top of Fran's head as the little Viera embraced mostly her mother's legs.

"Why still awake at this time of night? You know you must be asleep before the leaves begin rustling of the Wood's words.' She went and sat on of the beds, pulling each child with her.

'We could not sleep mother.' Jote said and she looked uneasily at Fran as if fearful her sister would say something about leaving and disturb their mother.

"Could not sleep?" her ruby eyes smiled. ' Now why is that?"

Mjrn, who was mostly silent when her mother is there, slowly went forward and clutched the gossamer-like fabric of her mother's armor. "The Tournament is approaching.'

Their mother nodded knowingly. 'So it is my daughter.' She bent down and picked up Mjrn.

'Tell us the story again Mother.' Fran pleaded as their mother placed their sister in her bunk.

'What story?" their mother said, smoothing Mjrn's hair back and winking at her youngest daughter. Mjrn giggled.

'The story about Lente. How the tournament was invented. Everything!" Fran said eagerly, and though Jote did not say anything, she looked at her mother with interest.

Their mother shook her head in mock-exasperation. 'How full of energy you all are.' She muttered almost to herself before meeting Fran's enthusiastic eyes. 'If I speak of this tale will you promise you shall rest for the night? No more listening to the Song until dawn?"

Mjrn and Fran eagerly said yes and Jote nodded in what she hoped was a serene way. Their mother smiled. "All right then. Get into your beds then my daughters and I shall begin the story.'

Fran then had bounded for her bunk, and Jote just shook her head at her sister but followed suit.

Their mother just smiled knowingly at each of her daughters, proceeded to sit on the window sill of their bedroom and began her tale.

"More than a hundred thousand years ago, in the time when we the Wood had no name and the Viera had no villages, a Viera named Lente was born. It was said that the Gods blessed her birth and prophesized that it was she that would bring order into our kind. As Lente grew older, for during these times, we Viera were not immortal, she rose among her fellow Viera and she became skilled in the arts of weaponry and Magicks. It was she who first learned how to control the Mist. She brought much glory and much honor for the Viera and when the time came, Lente became the leader and she brought all Viera to live in a splendid city, far more beautiful than any that was created." She paused and looked at her daughters. How strange that no matter how many times she repeats the tale, the look of utter awe on their faces never wanes. Their mother smiled again.

"The Gods, being very pleased with Lente, saw to grant her a gift. They sought to maintain Lente's line, and since the Viera were not immortal then, the gods granted her a child. A daughter. With her, the gods saw a bright future for the Viera race. Lente, with joy, thanked the Gods and named her child…"

"Fran!" interrupted the middle Viera child and Mjrn laughed in delight. Her sister always loved to interrupt at this part and she loved her for doing so. It made the tale all the more enthralling to hear.

Their mother, instead of scolding Fran for interrupting, merely smiled again and nodded. "Yes, she was named Fran."

"I was named after her!" Fran said excitedly and this time Jote silenced her with a sound.

"I want to listen to the story!" Jote scolded and Fran frowned.

"Now, now darlings, do not quarrel. " Their mother said in placating tone. "Yes, dear, you were named after Lente's daughter, as much as Jote was named after my mother's sister, and Mjrn was named after mine. Now, shall I continue with the story or I shall continue tomorrow?"

All the Viera children shook their heads. They knew that tomorrow was going to be a busy day and there would be no time for stories.

"Very well." Their mother said and she knew there was no fooling the three girls. "Now, Fran, under the tutelage of Lente became the Viera's greatest warrior. There was no Viera who could defeat her for she became adept wielding any weapon, including her body and that of magick. She was the ultimate warrior."

Fran beamed at this but stayed silent. "Now," continued their mother. "When Fran was of mating age and it was time for her to pick a suitable mate for her to bear children with, Lente began speaking of fading away with the Mist. At first, she spoke nothing to her daughter and Fran paid no heed as the Viera were experiencing a Golden Age. Fran chose to marry Rjel, the greatest Mist Walker of their time and the only Viera capable of wielding as much Mist as Lente and in their union there came five Viera children. Four of these children will go on and establish the Viera villages that are still alive today. Fran and Rjel are the few Viera, so they say to feel the emotion that keeps humes together. The two of them were in love and Lente had much pride in them. Until that time when all things went awry and not even the Gods could help the Viera."

Mjrn had began looking fearful again and their mother gave her a soothing look before continuing. " Lente was dying. She had lived her whole life to the fullest and thought that it was time to return to the Mist, where all things are created from. Though the Gods had granted Lente and all her line with a long life, they also offered her immortality. Lente, however denied this; she had lived far too long under the spirit of Ivalice and she was getting weary. Instead, she went and blessed Fran her daughter, Rjel her son-in-law and her grandchildren and sought to grant them a life as fulfilling as the life she had lived. When she had done this, she climbed to the highest treetop of their city and there she faded, leaving the city and her family forever."

"Oh no," an anguished murmur came from one of the three Viera and it was Jote who spoke.

"For a time," their mother continued as if Jote had not said a thing, "All of the Viera were devastated at the passing of their great leader, more so her family who had loved her. Fran, her daughter, in terrible grief and agony left the Wood, forsaking all duty and responsibility, leaving her husband and her children and her people to ease her own pain. It is with this leaving did the law of never leaving the wood came to pass.

"Rjel, as the ruler of the Viera, sought to save his people from the terrible tragedy of losing their greatest ruler and their most beloved warrior. He had loved his wife and could not bear the thought of her leaving but the Viera were facing a Dark Age and he knew he must step forward. So alone, did he travel to the tree where Lente faded, and there he felt the strongest gathering of Mist there ever was. It was Lente's life spirit and the Gods saw this as the spirit to keep the Viera alive."

"With great skill, Rjel thought to encase this life spirit and mix it with the Mist of the Wood. He sought to end the pain of the Viera at the cost of everything, even his own life. But being a great Mist Walker, he managed to create an enchanted sphere of Mist combined with Lente's life force and thus Lente's Heart was borne."

The girls smiled now, knowing that the best part of the story was too come.

"Rjel by the time the making of Lente's Heart was complete, thought it was also his time to fade and return to the Mist that created all beings. Before he was to go, however, he sought to choose among his five children the most worthy to guard that of which all of Viera's spirits reside in: Lente's Heart. He thought that if one of his children would protect it, the heart will be ensured of the protection it deserved. Rjel desired the children, who had already come to a mature age, to choose among themselves, but each of them were all powerful in their own ways."

"As Viera belonging in Lente's line, Rjel's children were all exceptional and all wielded the Mist effortlessly. Each of them, however, specialized in an area where they most desired, and it is these areas were they most excelled."

Their mother held up five very long Viera fingers now. "The eldest of these children, was a male, the name of Bjeran. He valued peace among his siblings and he alone learned all history of the Viera since the Creation of Ivalice. He is called the Wise, for he had inherited much of his father's thoughts and wisdom."

"The next of these children, is a name we know well. Being a female and much inclined to heal all hurts and protect those unprotected; Eruyt was the sibling, like her brother, desired peace among all. She was called the Healer, and it is from her where we are descended."

"The third sibling was one who dabbled in the Mist more frequent than that of the rest of the siblings. Being the Adept, Laneyt was the one who discovered ways to control the Mist beyond than that of her grandmother and father's findings."

"The fourth and the twin of Laneyt is the Viera called Mjro. He was a Viera who loved and desired to create, thus he was called the Crafty. He created and fashioned almost all of the villages."

"The last and fifth child was called the Maverick, for she surpassed all her siblings in skill and in wisdom. She was reputed to be the sibling that channeled most of Lente and Fran's spirit, and she alone defied most of the laws of the Viera. Cljrn was the first among our people to leave the Wood and travel across Ivalice. It is said that in her travels she stepped foot inside the Holy City Giruvegan and met with the Gods and it is said that she is the only Viera who ever returned to the Wood and was accepted back into the fold. Cljrn was also the favorite of Rjel and he desired perhaps that the guarding of the Heart was entrusted to her."

"The siblings were nonetheless enraged at this decision. Clrjn had abandoned them, just like their mother did and she should not have returned. But they were family, Rjel had spoken and if the siblings will compete with each other to see who would guard the Heart, Cljrn must also be given the chance to do so. Thus, the First Tournament of the Champions began."

"It was a long battle." Their mother whispered now, her voice low enough to be heard. "The Viera who stood watch began to fear a civil war was upon them and waited with bated breaths. Until at last, after a good many days passed, one by one the siblings emerged and they bowed before their father, who, though was allowed, did not watch the battle."

"'I have been defeated, Father,' Bjeran, the eldest of the five spoke now. 'Wisdom was not enough to win me the title of Herald.' He stepped away now and Eruyt came forward. 'I have been defeated Father.' She said. 'My powers of healing were not enough to ensure me the title of Duenna.' Both Laneyt and Mjro came forward, bowed before their father. They were twins and together they kneeled before Rjel declaring their Craft was not enough to be called worthy of protecting the heart. Then, the last of the Viera children stepped forward and she curtsied before her father. 'I am called the Maverick, Father.' She spoke in her calm voice that made the Viera who stood watch think of Fran, Her mother and Lente, her grandmother. 'And I…' she paused now, her words failing and tears came to her eyes. Rjel, by this time saw the regret in his daughter's heart for leaving the Wood and embraced her. 'You are now the Duenna of the Heart. Keep it safe until your time has come.'"

"And so, the Viera breathed deeply again. The strife among the siblings was assuaged and when Rjel left his people to be one with the Heart, the once great City of the Viera was abandoned. Instead, his four other children sought to create villages around it, to explore the jungle that the Humes call Golmore and yet still be part of the power of the Heart. The Gods, knowing now that the Viera may live at peace again, blessed each of Rjel's children in turn as they went forth and founded the four villages of our people."

Their mother looked at her three girls now, knowing full well what they wanted to do next. " Can you tell me the names of these four villages darlings?"

" Bjeran!" Fran said enthusiastically, practically bouncing on her bed bunk. They learned about the villages from their lessons. "Named after the eldest of Fran's children. His village is located closest to the Forgotten City. The village channels the Element of Wind!"

Their mother nodded with pride. "And the others?"

"Laneyt and Mjro." Jote said in her steady voice. "Their villages are built closely together. Mjro channels the Element of Water, Laneyt, Fire. After that, there is…"

"Eruyt." Mjrn spoke in her soft voice, looking anxiously at her sisters, as if fearful of reprimand. But Fran just smiled and Jote nodded in her steady way that Mjrn knew it was all right to go on.

"The village that is the farthest from the others, we channel the Element of the Earth, or the Green Wood. We protect the entrance to the home of the Viera."

"Very good, darlings." Their mother said smiling each in turn. "Since Clrjn became the Duenna, and the siblings established the villages, the once nameless City of the Viera came as one great Land and came to be called as Lentia, after Lente, the greatest ruler the Viera has ever known. The Forgotten City, as it were was named after the four's father: Rjel. At Rjel, Cljrn still resides, guarding her grandmother's Heart, where all Viera lore come from. We live for the Heart pulsates all throughout Lentia; we wield our Elements for Lente's Heart aids us to do so. We are Adept in Magicks, able to have sharpened senses because the Heart of Lente grants this to us. That is why if any of our Viera kin leave this Wood, slowly but surely, their sense are dulled and the only thing left to them is their skills in battle and their prolonged life. That is why we never should leave the Wood."

"Lente's Heart is our life source, darlings. If so desired, our kin may wield it to use against the enemies of the Viera. That is why it must always be protected, treasured and guarded. Lente's Heart is so powerful that once it stops beating, the Bjeran Viera say that Lentia will soon wither and die."

Their mother saw Jote give Fran a pointed look but the younger Viera girl just stared at her mother.

"Tomorrow will be the Tournament of the Champions, mother. What will happen? Will we have a new Elder?"

Their mother now left her perch on the windowsill and came to each of her children's beds.

"The Wood does not tell me, my child." Their mother said in her soft voice, smoothing Mjrn's hair back and kissing her forehead. "We will learn in a few days."

"But Mother, you're strong enough." Fran insisted. "You will be the second Duenna there is, I'm sure of it."

Their mother just smiled at her daughter's confidence in her. "If not, my child, then I will be Elder and I will name Jote as my Heir." She proceeded to kiss Fran's forehead as well as Jote's.

"Do you think I will be able to be a good Champion, Mother?" Jote whispered and their mother just smiled.

"Of course. I have faith in you. And when you're time comes, you will name Fran as you're Heir if you do not have children and Fran will name Mjrn as hers if she bears no children as well. That has always been the way of Eruyt for the past fifty thousand years. You will be wonderful."

Long after their mother bade them good night and the song of the Champions could still be heard through their window, Mjrn sat up in bed and saw Fran sneaking her way back to the window. She got up as well and stood beside her and soon Jote came too and together they started to sing softly underneath their breaths the song of forgotten origin but of powerful tradition:

Champion of the Elements

Protect Lente's Heart

Bring Honor to us All…


	39. Chapter 39: Soft Footfalls

CHARACTER COUNTER:1

Chapter 39: Soft Footfalls

Night had engulfed the lonely city streets. There was only a void where there was no sound, no sound where there was no life. There was no life which littered the streets. Nay! Even in this hour of blackness there should have been Archadian civilians strolling the cobblestones.

The curfew imposed by Ortal demanded that all civilians stay within their abodes when the clock has swept past the hour of eight in the evening. There had not been a single soul, bereft of ordinance, out and about since nine.

There was no sound, yet there were souls.

There were three souls which stole through the streets whilst cloaked in the shadow of the night, soundless footfalls as swift as feathers blown by gale.

Their flight ceased suddenly; their armor-clad forms appeared like apparitions out of thin air.

'Zargabath awaits us in the fourth district.' A hushed female voice said the voice was so weak that a bystander would have needed to have stood very closely to have heard.

'Indeed. Old Archades seems to have quite anability at magnetizing conniving Imperials, so true with love-struck Gentries.' A male voice replied just as quiet. He chuckled afterwards but even his chuckles were so silent.

'Let's go!' a third male voice stated. They nodded to each other and disappeared as suddenly as they bounded across the bridge towards Old Archades.

XOXOXO

Judge Majister Zargabath shifted uneasily in his wooden seat. The man with him was one who would attract doubt so quickly.

'Jules, was it?' Zargabath asked intently.

The dirty unkempt man shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in what seemed to be exasperation. 'Here was I to think that Judges were assigned to memorize thousands of written laws and codes and yet here am I in the presence of a Judge Majister who cannot even memorize a simple name. A name!'

Zargabath was looking at Jules with such intensity that it was Jules' turn to shift uneasily. There was a silence and then, 'Yes,' Jules said.

Zaragabath would not cease glaring at the information-peddler.

There was a knocking sound on the door, Jules stood up and walked towards it, not before emitting a silent sigh of relief at being able to escape the Judge's gaze.

'Who goes there?' Jules inquired before the closed door, more than curiosity laced in his voice.

Jules had his body pressed to the door and was looking intently through a gap in the door when there was a sudden creaking noise and splintered wood then three golden, curved, points pierced the door and missed him by millimeters.

Cursing out loud in what seemed to be Archadian vulgar fashion, Jules turned to look at Judge Majister Zargabath who stood up from his seat and staring at the three sword points.

'Friends of yours, your honor.'

Zargabath gestured idly with his gloved hand and Jules rolled his eyes but followed his order. Jules eased from the door as he swung it open. Two men and a woman entered the small warehouse.

'Aquillis, Aurea, Olen.' Zargabath said, his voice evident with relief at the sight of familiar faces. 'So nice of you to come. '

'Greetings your honor,' Olen was the first to speak as Zargabath stood up and shook his hand, 'I bear tidings which bode ill.' The second-in-command of the Order said without hesitation.

'Scipio and Ortal have little trust in your loyalty.' Aurea said without preamble, her face uncharacteristically grave. Zargabath meanwhile did not look unfazed and shook his head at the information.

'Tell me something which I know not.' Zragabath's head twitched in mock-surprise.

The three Order of the Tournesol members looked at each other and then faced Zargabath.

Then Aquillis whispered calmly, 'Ortal has ordered Scipio to grant the foundries permission to manufacture new war-gear and weapons. Also,' he cleared his throat,' Ortal has rigged your bureau: he told your men that you were traitor and to act as though you weren't.'

Jules and the three expected a speech of rage from the Judge, instead, 'Hmm, not as bad as I had expected. Here was I to think that both bureaus were against me.'

'Their loyalty to you or to Lord Larsa is greatly doubted.' Olen said quickly.

Zaragabath chuckled, 'Ah, loyalty is so hard to ascertain. But I warrant you, warrior, the loyalty of the men under Ronsenburg is unswerving!'

Olen nodded apprehensively. The others simply made noises which said that they saw little reason to disagree.

'Right.' The judge said firmly. 'Let's get to our duties,' Zargabath gestured everyone to sit down around the table, including Jules, 'first, I want those foundries decommissioned for at least a month, that will give our allies time to muster their defenses. Aurea, go to Lord Larsa, tell him of what has been conceived here. Jules,' Zragabath leaned towards Jules which was to his right,' I want you to gather information, I will pay you handsomely.' Jules nodded, satisfied.

'What else can we do?' Zargabath asked his companions.

'I will go to Rozzaria and tell Lord Al-cid Margrace of this plot Scipio and Ortal have.' Olen's steady voice interrupted the silence and not only Zargabath looked at him.

'You? Talk to Al-cid?' Zargabath asked doubtfully. For the life of him, Zargabath could not imagine the aloof and distant Olen to be able to converse with the otherwise flamboyant and somewhat exaggerated Rozzarian heir. Olen meanwhile, just nodded serenely, a gesture, Zargabath noticed reminiscent of the Captian Sephyr

'His little birds tell him many things.' Olen spoke in a voice as if implying he knew something the others did not. Aquilis just shook his head, his hair following his movements, while Aurea continued to stare surprised at Olen before Judge Majister Zargabath spoke again.

'Very well.' The judge nodded, relenting to Olen's suggestion. He looked over to the others. " Has Capatin Sephyr returned?' Zaragabath inquired.

'Yes he has." Was the only reply Aquilis said and Aurea was quick to add at the look of inquiry at Zargabath's face. " But he has other matters he must attend to.' Aurea replied.

'That being?' eyebrows rose and the three members of the Order of the Tournesol exchanged glances. In the end, it was Aquilis who replied again, in his shortened answers and they provided no further explanation.

'He did not say.'

'How unprofessional.' Zargabath remarked and once again the three members exchanged silent looks.

"Will his absence affect whatever plans we have?" It was Aurea who asked this question and Zargabath stopped his musings to look at her.

He was silent for a few minutes before Aquilis suddenly stood up and raced for the door, his Tournesol raised. Almost immediately, Olen extinguished the solitary candle on the table and Aurea shoved Jules to the wall as Zargabath stood up, weapons raised.

"What is it?" Zargabath asked. After a few minutes, the three members of the Order seemed to consider it safe already for Aquilis returned and Aurea relit the candle with a short spell.

"Perhaps it is best if we adjourn this meeting for now," Olen spoke steadily, his voice calm once more but his weapon still unsheathed. Silent nods followed this suggestion and almost a few moments later, the candle was extinguished once more and the door creaked again and one by one shadows darkened and the room was left empty. So focused were the people who were previously in the room in going unnoticed that they failed to perceive a deeper shadow in one of the corners and when the five people dissolved into darkness, a slow smile gleamed from that corner and the distinct sounds of footfalls could be heard along with a deliberate little laugh that was soon left to the wind.


	40. Chapter 40: Good Friends

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 40: Good Friends

The Garif village in Bancour was named Jahara. Here, a chieftain elder watches over the old ways and so administer the tribe. Though many other villages dot the area of Bancour, there is little direct communication between them. The Garif home worshipped magicite since ancient times, and tribal legends tend much wisdom concerning the stones.

When the time is right, the elders teach the lessons to the youth of the village and on rare occasion to visitors on other lands.

Abhorring machinery and iron, much of the Garif material culture is based on wood and other unmanufactured things. Their houses are made out made out of grass and strips of leather allow a breeze avoid climate. On the hill overlooking the village is a meeting lodge, warmed always by a bonfire. Near the lodge are the elders' huts and below the hill is a clearing ringed by a healer's hut and the tents of craftsmen, as well as a place to take care of the nannas. Dalmasca has for many years honored the ways of the Garif and so kept up peaceful trade relations with these isolated people.

So when Larsa's company arrived at Jahara by sundown, the Garif only had to look and recognize the Lady Ashe in his company did they welcome them inside the village. The elders had greeted them warmly, and offered them a place to stay for the night. Without consulting the others, Ashe accepted, that was why the party found themselves still in Jahara when night fell.

The party had dined with the Great Elder that evening and as much as Larsa wanted to ask about this Shadow Nethicite, the young Emperor had been raised to keep political diplomacy and avoided the subject at the moment. Instead they skirted upon many subjects and more than once, Larsa thanked the Great Elder for his hospitality. The old Garif meanwhile just looked at him through the great mask he wore and nodded steadily.

"Hume hearts are often more troubled than necessary," was all the Great Elder said and soon the party returned to the hut that was lent to them. Actually, only Penelo, Ashe, Vaan and Larsa had made their way back to the hut as Basch was still entrapped in the healers hut ever since they arrived and Yvelle had offered to assist him. Penelo, knowing full well how stubborn Basch could be when it comes to people fussing over him, had been glad that she for once was not stuck with this job. Though Basch did not get injured that often as he was a formidable warrior, but in those times that he did get injured, it was easier trying to make him ride a chocobo rather than make him accept any medical help. Before, Penelo always took care of the former Captain when he got injured because nobody else in the party had the patience to do so and as a result she and Basch became close. Nevertheless, Penelo relished the opportunity to be excused from this task now, so she allowed Yvelle to help him, seeing as how the new hunter really looked concerned for the former Captain of the Dalmascan Knights.

Penelo figured that Basch was still in the healer's hut since even after the group had retired, neither Yvelle nor Basch returned. When she sat up in bed, she was surprised to find that she was the only one still in the bed and it seemed her tent-mates had departed in the middle of the night, having several bouts of insomnia themselves. Sighing, Penelo looked about the tent to see if her companions really where not there, before deciding to leave the tent herself.

XOXOXOX

Vaan had been staring absently at the hut ceiling after dinner, hearing Penelo's deep breathing from across the hut as well as Larsa's tossing and turning on his own bedroll when he heard Ashe leave the hut. For once, Vaan was not glad she left his presence. Cursing this innate ability of his to be concerned over her, he resisted following her and instead turned over to his side to avoid looking at the hut entrance. Only when he felt Larsa growl under his breath and leave the hut as well, Vaan no longer had the ability to contain self-control and he left the hut too.

He saw Larsa make for the healers hut and Vaan knew he went to see where Basch disappeared. Vaan really could not blame him. After all, despite Basch's appearance of being unapproachable, the Judge Majister was wise and would know the exact words needed to be spoken in any situation.

Vaan suddenly frowned. He remembered back then when they first attempted to rescue Ashe back at the Leviathan she had not been pleased at seeing Basch. Though when time passed as they traveled, Vaan remembered how it seemed that Ashe seemed to trust Basch out of all the others, including him. So it would not be surprising if she too would be at the healer's hut. Chewing his tongue, Vaan decided perhaps a good walk about the village would help him clear his thoughts, figure out things exactly why he was in this journey again and if was willing to see this journey through.

A couple of minutes later, while walking through the other huts that dotted Jahara village and trying to stop the memories this place offered about their previous journey, he heard footsteps in the distance and when he went over to check, he was surprised to see Ashe walking slowly and deliberately as if not really caring where she went, allowing her legs to do most of the walking.

Now this struck Vaan as weird, as there were very little moments in which he saw her wander aimlessly. That sort of behavior was reminiscent of Penelo behavior and never Ashe so without thinking it out, he ran after her.

XOXOXOX

Penelo left the hut and spotted Vaan running somewhere in the distance. Sighing and thinking he must have run after Larsa, she made to go back inside the hut when Larsa himself appeared from the healers hut and made his way to the lower village.

Now this struck Penelo as odd. Why would Larsa wander about? She never struck him as an insomniac, but she supposed ruling a country at the age of fifteen may tend to give out sleepless nights.

She sighed now, remembering how she had slapped him and accused him of being a coward in front of all their friends. She had not meant to be so violent, but seeing him falter and give up on himself was not something she wanted him feeling. After all, Penelo knew that Larsa dealt with more things than she could ever hope to achieve and she had always thought of it as admirable trait. Perhaps it was the mention of Larsa comparing himself to Vayne that struck a chord in her and she had not been able to control her anger. No one should ever compare themselves to the deeds of that man, or that man in general for that matter. To think that Larsa thought himself like Vayne was too much. More so that it reminded Penelo that Larsa was Vayne's brother.

She had apologized to Larsa as soon as she was able, and though Larsa acted very much like an Archadian gentleman, Penelo knew that he had been hurt at some if not all of the things she said. He had, however, accepted her apology, and told her to forget it. But forget it she could not. Not if Larsa would continue to avoid her, or ignore her when she was there. After all, she had thought they were good friends and would not want something like this stupid fight to end that friendship. So with a greater resolve than she thought she had, she ran after Larsa, not even noticing that Vaan and Ashe were having a conversation that they were not bothering to keep low.

XOXOXOX

"I do not understand why you should be concerned about me, Vaan." Ashe was saying in a tone that Vaan recognized as dismissal. But Vaan was not to be discouraged. After all, he was not like those people who worked for her in Rabanastre. He was unlike any of her subjects and he told her so. Vaan had caught up with Ashe at the bridge where they last had a conversation in Jahara village. She had not looked very pleased at seeing him and as expected, her voice had been exasperated.

"I know you Ashe," Vaan added. "Something's got you worked up. Why don't you just tell me what it is before you start biting everybody's head off tomorrow with your foul mood?"

Ashe, who had been staring at the water underneath the bridge that leads to the village, looked up now. "Is that what you think of me?" she asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice. A voice, Vaan recognized as the voice she used the last time they were here in Jahara.

Vaan sighed and brought his hands at the back of his head. "Do you really want to know what I think of you?" he asked and his voice sounded older, and much more mature. Ashe stared at him now, her silver-grey eyes gazing at him intently.

"Why'd you ask to come with Larsa?" Vaan asked and Ashe blinked in surprise. He was staring up at the stars that dotted the black velvet of the sky.

"I…" Ashe started, breaking off and staring at the clear undisturbed water that mirrored their reflections. She looked at Vaan now and she found herself closing her eyes as if trying to compose herself.

"I think I just want to be forgiven." The words were out of her lips before she could hesitate any further and she felt Vaan shift beside her and she opened her eyes to meet his blue orbs.

Vaan, whom she had thought was easy to read and always carried his heart in his sleeve, had a look that could not be determined in his face. His blue eyes were so unreadable and Ashe found herself, for once, afraid. To think that Vaan's opinion mattered greatly to her was something close to astonishing.

"Oh." He spoke in a soft voice and broke his gaze away from her. "By whom?" he asked turning once more to the stars.

Ashe gave a soft gasp and Vaan turned to her. Silence fell between them and a long look passed. Without another word, Vaan approached her and Ashe did not realize that she was frozen on the spot until Vaan was standing directly in front of her. Blue eyes met silver-grey and held them for a long time. There was such a scrutinizing look on Vaan's eyes that the Queen of Dalmasca was racked with a kind of apprehension that she never experienced before. As if the hunter was searching her soul and she did not know if she wanted him to find out.

"Isn't it about time you did the forgiving?" he whispered to the expression in her eyes and Ashe knew that if she did not step back or say something, something might happen that she was not sure she wanted to happen.

After all, she had gone living for so long without feeling any feelings of affection for anyone and loving someone was a totally different thing. She remembered that Rasler, though being a prince and very much a gentleman, had not been modest about showing his affection and more often than not, he would stop whatever it was that he was doing and go to her. She had loved Rassler so much and losing him was much more unbearable than she let her people think. She had been forced to act as the strong princess rather than a grieving wife and she only shed the tears that were appropriate, bottling everything else inside her. Because of this, she knew she had locked her heart away, not allowing anybody to come near enough to soften and unlock it. She knew that no matter how much she wanted to, her heart reacted by it, following a path it was familiar with and burying itself deeper and deeper into a cold void where no emotion could touch it. Ashe, despite trying so hard, was suddenly acutely aware that if Vaan dared to come close enough, she might do the things she did three years ago and push him away and this time, a simple sorry would not be enough to bridge that gap.

She need not fear because Vaan though he had raised a hand as if he meant to touch her face, turned around and went to return to the village and to their hut.

"Forgive yourself, Ashe." He whispered so softly and Ashe would not have heard it if she had not stepped forward. "I already did." He added.

"Vaan," she whispered in an aching voice, reaching for his arm. Of all the things she wanted to say to him, she wanted to make him stay and listen to it. She wanted him to hear and tell her that everything was all right. She was getting so tired of wearing this mask and being this person everybody expected her to be. Her father would be ashamed of her, but Ashe knew that Rasler would have understood and Ashe knew that Vaan would understand. He was a Rabanstran and out of all people she knew he would know what that meant. She knew that having Vaan at her side would allow her to drop her mask at times when she needed it and just be.

Vaan allowed her to stop him, the thoughts that raged through his mind bouncing back and forth and none making any sense. When he felt Ashe clutch more desperately at his bare arm and draw closer, he sighed.

"Tell me what you want me to do Ashe." He asked, turning around. "You confuse me so much. I'm not sure if you want me to stay or you want me to go. Just do me a favor and tell me."

When he met Ashe's eyes again, he was surprised to see the silver glisten with unshed tears. She stared at him pleadingly and the answer was evident. Without hesitation any longer, Vaan, in a move he thought he might regret later on, brought his Queen closer and embraced her, his strong arms going about her waist and back holding her against him.

"I'm sorry." Ashe whispered, the tears finally erupting and landing upon Vaan's chest. "I am not supposed to be this weak. I am the Queen of Dalmasca, my role is to…"

Vaan shushed her gently, his hand stroking her back gently, his voice whispering through her light brown hair. He was taller than her and his chin rested softly on top of her head.

"Let it go, Ashe." He whispered and he felt her shake her head against his chest.

"I should not have left Dalmasca, it is unheard of. A queen should stay with her kingdom."

Her voice was quaking, her tears rushing out and desperately she clung to him and Vaan held her back. He would never let her go, he now realized and he would always be concerned for her, even if only as a friend.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear and Ashe met his eyes her own silver shining with tears and Vaan felt a wrench at his heart at the sight of her helplessness. This made him clutch her to him tighter. "You're still at your kingdom aren't you? This is still Dalmasca."

Ashe gave a bleak smile at his jest and Vaan returned it with his own smile. Vaan ran a hand once more down her back. "As long as you're around your people, you won't be leaving Dalmasca. So I say, if you still want to help Larsa, just stick with Penelo and me. We're still Dalmascans, you know, despite the whole hunter thing going on. But it is not too late for you to return to Rabanastre if you want to. Larsa and Penelo would understand, I'm sure. Basch would too, after he gives you a lecture for leaving in the first place. But don't worry," he winked at her now. "I'll ask Yvelle to stop his medication if he gets too vicious all right?" Vaan gave her a brighter smile, attempting to cheer her up.

Ashe gave a weak laugh but she nodded and a blush erupted at her cheeks as she gazed at their position. Vaan followed her gaze and he cleared his throat. Almost silently, they stepped back from each other, Ashe wiping her eyes hastily to get rid of her tears.

"Thank you," Ashe managed to whisper after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Like I said before" Vaan said as the two of them made their way back to the hut, silently agreeing not to talk about the previous incident.

"You've got good friends."

This time, the smile on the queen's face was brighter than any smile Vaan had ever seen and it was the hunter's turn to blush, his cheeks reddening into the color of Belias the Esper's glyph.

A/N: All right, I had a little trouble trying to get the right emotion here...so please spare me if it's a little bit awkward...but I still love this, no matter how cheesy it may sound...hahaha


	41. Chapter 41: Speechless with Guilt

CHARACTER COUNTER: 0

Chapter 41: Speechless with Guilt

Thrumming within their cowlings, the glossair rings propelled the amalgam of science and beauty across the vast fields of Ivalice. The rings which rotated seventy-three times per minute had been through all manners of unpleasant circumstances, so too was the troubled pilot which steered it across the skies. His hands had decided the fate of him and the ship in many situations which demanded quick action and judgment. So much experience in those two hands, yet now there was much doubt.

Balthier, having been a pilot for almost thirteen years, was surprised when he realized that his hands were trembling, his palms drumming softly at the wheel's rim. His hands were sweaty too, it was all so strange. He had never been so…troubled. When he realized that he had veered off course for the nth time, he scowled at himself and leaned closer to the instrument console. The navigational tool showed that they would approach Ozmone in a few moments. He felt a little satisfied upon seeing that his ship was evidently more efficient than any airship, Bhujerban or Archadian, even though he was only running on two rings.

He looked up at the windshield and gazed attentively into the deep black of the night sky, whatever lay beyond escaped his vision. He squinted and then finally gave up. He did not really need to see what lay before him; sight was not a requisite during night time navigation, which was where the graphic maps came in. A smile crawled slowly across his lips, he was proud to be the pilot of the Strahl.

Then the memory of his troubles flooded back into his mind. Decisions he had made threatened to engulf far more than the darkness of the night outside his cockpit that he had to hiss to breathe in air. So much guilt weighing down on his conscience, he felt so crushed. His head hung down and then rested on the steering apparatus. There was a knotting pain, yet Balthier could not say where the pain was coming from, then there was a swelling rage, as though anyone nearest to him would have been tackled and assaulted without mercy. He felt like a helpless, wingless, pirate.

There was a light tap on his shoulder.

Balthier raised his head and turned about; it was Nono, Machinist extraordinaire. His pompom was swaying as he jumped up and down on the cockpit aisle.

'What do you need?' Balthier asked he surprised himself at how he was able to contain his seething rage; he expected that he would lash out at the little moogle with evident impatience.

Nono leaped on the navigator's seat and sat down. He then cocked his head and said in a little squeaky voice, 'the navigational system has not been calibrated, kupo. By my estimation we should be well past Ozmone by now and…'

Before Nono could squeak another word out of his little mouth, Balthier, whose eyes widened greatly upon hearing the calibration delay, quickly checked the navigation chart: forty-one minutes until they reach Ozmone. He swiveled his head towards Nono, and asked in a slightly aggravated voice, 'How certain are you?'

'I have been watching with the spotlight above the deck, Kupo. And I was able to sight the Dark crystals of Giza so I assumed that…' the squeaking became screaming, or frantic squeaking rather. Balthier bolted the ship around and sent the moogle flying to the right side of the cockpit; he was glued to the right window by the great magnitude of centrifugal force.

Shaking his head, Blathier righted the ship again, making it cruise straight forward with its prow pointing towards Ozmone. He heard Nono fall to the floor with a soft thump and a squeak. He shook his head again and made an impatient sound as he told himself not to let things escape his awareness ever again; he would not and could not let his foolish haunts obscure his required thoughts. It would be the end of him, the end of the ship and the four moogles who tended to it every day and the end of Fran, if he would allow things to go further.

He turned on the autopilot and got up. He looked at the navigator's seat where Nono had fallen, he failed to notice that that was where the little machinist was. He leaned over and helped Nono up.

Nono massaged his head and then ruffled his pompom, after which he caressed the furry ball until it became smooth. He then fixed his cap which was now askew and then dusted his clothes, as if there was any need for that.

Balthier apologized promptly and he was replied by excited squeaks which he could barely make out due to the moogle's sheer thrill. Amidst the happy squeaks he thought he heard 'wild flying' and 'no need to apologize' and there was even, he could have sworn, 'I wish to repeat that'. Balthier shrugged and then asked Nono to pilot the ship while he refreshed himself, Nono saluted and leaped onto the pilot's seat.

Balthier was halfway through the cockpit cabin, already being assaulted with disturbing thoughts, when he suddenly remembered…

'Fran!' He bounded into the deeper confines of the ship.

XOXOXOXO

In her dreams, Fran could only make out a distant figure, obscured by some copious haze. That distant form, to her venerable eyes it was a Viera. It was a Viera standing tall before a slender spire, surrounded by rows of seats of what, should her eyes be trusted, would seem to be a coliseum.

The haze paled and the Viera which stood before the spire turned around and faced Fran. Clad in red cloth and leather, her fair skin and her black hair imparted her revered name in one glance: Cljrn.

Her elegant stature and her lithely and slender build were towering over Fran, it seemed to her that she was shrinking constantly and then…

'Fran' Cljrn said blankly, the sky darkened and the haze returned. She could see nothing now, all around her was clouded in a dense fog of black, then the whole ground shook. The ground shook as crumbling pillars to the thunderous roar of a Wyrm.

'Fran!' Was it Cljrn who spoke, the call was more exigent yet the voice was deeper.

In her mind she could hear a thousand inculpating voices, and then all those accusations drowned by a soundless scream from her horrified mind. So the hold of a nightmare had replaced the sweet embrace of sleep.

XOXOXO

Balthier skidded to a halt in front of Fran's door, catching his breath as he leaned against the jamb. She was stirring, in her cot.

Reliefs washed over Balthier, thank the gods she had not fallen, he thought. He had passed by the moogles who were in complete disarray and panic. He could not care much for them, Fran was his only concern.

Fran should have been his only concern. There were others now which he was concerned with. He was depressed further by guilt and slowly allowed himself to slide, while leaning, down the jamb.

'Damn.' He whispered to himself. No one was to hear, he shouted: 'Damn!' and then he hung his head.

'What ails you?' A female voice asked soothingly. Balthier raised his hung head and met his partner's eyes.

Fran was looking at him inquisitively, as though she was inspecting some felled mammoth. She had awakened from her nightmare, so it seemed, her snow-white locks tumbled dramatically passed her shoulders and she looked almost vulnerable, without her heels and her headdress. Nevertheless, the steady gaze she gave him was unwavering. She leaned closer and cocked her head, 'I sense you are troubled.' She squatted in front of him and looked at him intently.

'Fran, 'he wanted to say something, share his haunting thoughts in hopes of being soothed by her wisdom and judgment. The words were lost and he continued his sentence, 'Do not worry about me. Worry about our future.' he said bleakly. The rain clouds of despair spiraled around him and made him miserable.

He felt so alone, so guilty.

Fran in a voice that was soft yet firm at the same time whispered with sudden gravity, 'No ailment, no curse and no misfortune shall befall us as long as we hold true to who we are, to each other.' She held her hand out.

Hazel brown met ruby red and Balthier felt a surge of comfort in that gaze. That look appeased his guilt, for a time and he took her hand, held it into his own, and for once, Balthier was speechless.

A/N: All right, THIS chapter was not written by me but my dear old brother...I thought maybe he should have a go at the Romance thread...hahaha...Read and Review please!! (And I'm starting to notice how more informal I get as the chapters go by!! Salute to the 40th chapter!!)


	42. Chapter 42: Sleep Walks and Dark Nights

CHARACTER COUNTER:4

Chapter 42: Sleep Walks and Dark Nights

A void, filled with silence and dim light, all around them did it seek to terrorize their frail hearts. It was a disaster, their quarry was not here, nor did they hold any desire to be there. Had they the power, they would rather end their lives right there and then.

All around them a disturbing silence, it felt as if they were caged in cell wrought of malice and shadow, the steel bars designed to close in on you and clamp you down into madness.

All around them the silence was broken by occasional murmurs and growls, a low and coarse breathing, some distant beast on the prowl.

All around them, a shadow cloaking fear, ready to pounce on them, caveat devoid.

They were terrified, petrified to a stillness that would match that of a monument. Huddling together, as close as their bodies would allow, locked in an embrace which would have been shared by lovers.

They were three. Three sacred little girls. Shivering of fright and suffering the bite of some imagined cold. All around them a nothingness.

'Yfae, this doesn't look like Phon coast.' a girl sparingly clothed in yellow said. Her jaws quivering as she spoke. It was as if some frost had assaulted her and caused her suffering. She didn't know why she was suddenly cold all of a sudden. After all, she climbed Paramina Rift in the same clothes she was wearing now and she was never as cold as this. She bit her lip to make some feeling return.

'Dispense the obvious, Reena.' The tallest of them spoke. She was slender and had silver hair. Her black clothes glistened slightly when some light struck it. 'I knew Warping was not a good idea.' She gave a pointed look at Reena, her eyes as cold as the whispers of the invisible chill that surrounded them.

Reena stuck her tongue out despite the threat of it freezing up. 'How was I supposed to know Warping was so difficult? Pop never made it look hard!"

'I-I think we should move on.' The third interrupted before either one could retort. Her brown hair was quaking in tune with her shivering body. 'I-if there are some things here which don't like Humes, we better get a m-move on. Pyriah, Reena, we have to stay together.'

Reena nodded as frantically as she could, her braids bobbing with her movement. Pyriah was less enthusiastic.

'If both of you stop hugging me maybe we can move.' Pyriah said.

'Oh, right.' The other two whispered as they slowly eased their arms away from Pyriah.

'Right, our best bet is u-up.' Yfae said.

Without another word, another shiver or complaint, they set off.

XOXOXO

The Ministry complex was a vast campus which had several buildings. One of which was the Majistrate. All judge Majisters currently employed and in service had their offices stationed there. Presently, there are three offices; one has been empty for some time now. The other two belonged to the legendary Zargabath and the other to the enigmatic Scipio.

The two met in the first floor lobby where a female receptionist with red hair fidgeted behind her desk.

'Good day, Scipio Fortunato Lurread.' Judge Majister Zargabath said with a slight nod, promptly stopping Scipio in his tracks with the use of his full name.

Judge Majister Scipio gave the faintest flicker towards his direction before barely letting out a mutter of 'Hello.'

Zargabath seemed to have something else in his mind as he folded his arms and spoke in a tone meant to be casual, 'Where are you off?'

'To whatever end which is pleasant to my eyes.' A slight smirk and an even lighter tone followed this answer.

'Ah, I see.' Zargabath answered just light and gave another polite nod. His helmet betrayed nothing, not even his surprise at Scipio's startling reply.

'NO, YOU DON'T! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!' Scipio bolted and shot out the door.

Moments after the enigmatic Judge's outburst, Zargabath was still rooted to the spot, silent as the grave/

'Ease, your honor.' A female voice said and Zargabath turned to the receptionist with the red hair. 'There's never been a judge who has a past dark as night.' She added.

'I guess you are correct.' Zargabath breathed after some silence, nodding at Aurea, unaware that despite the outburst, Scipio had regained control and heard what was said after.

Dark as night…

Scipio could hear the words as clearly as though that girl was speaking beside him. He came up to a building much higher than the Majistrate, and, to all disbelief, he leaped over it. He landed on a roof and bounded across random rooftops southward.

To a place where all seemed to be as bleak as a lone child stranded in the deepest depths of a place as dark as night.

XOXOXOX

The light was growing stronger as they ascended. From dim green it strengthened into neon, and even brighter until they could clearly see what was around them.

Their ascent had not been easy, time to time they were ambushed by strange creatures, one of which gave them a whiff of its horrid breath which caused Reena to faint.

There was also this strange feeling which was always about them. It was as if they felt that there was endlessness in their trek to wherever the road before them led. They scaled the hive-like structure which surrounded a huge golden crystal in the middle.

They had started at the very bottom of the structure, and now, they could almost swear that they were near the middle of the colossal crystal. They kept on walking for hours on end, continuously climbing the stairs until their legs could bring them no further.

Sitting down, nearly lying down in exhaustion, the three breathed deeply as they struggled to keep air in their lungs.

As sweat trickled down their weary brows they gasped out words, 'It looks like,' Reena panted, 'We've escaped the cold.'

'Yes, it does seem so.' Pyriah replied.

'Let's rest here.' Yfae gasped. They were all very tired, they all yearned for a breather, but the presence of malign creatures threatened their lives every single second. There was no safety where they were.

They allowed their eyes to flutter shut, they knew they couldn't indulge themselves with even a moment of rest, but they had little energy to fight of sleep, let alone a monster.

They slept soundly and awoke later. Their slumber was broken elsewhere. They were now parallel to the crystal's peak. They rubbed the remainder of their weariness form their eyes and slowly sat up, they were lying right next to each other.

Reena yawned and said, 'Wow, we sure can sleep walk!' she smiled at her two companions.

'I carried all of you. You all weighed heavy upon my shoulders so I fain to drag one of you.' A silky voice said suddenly. The three girls whipped their heads about and…

'Scipio!' they all said in unified shock.

'It's been a while since Nalbina. Who would think I'd find you here?' Scipio asked casually. There was a soothed tone to his voice; it was as if nothing wrong has ever happened to

him.

'Hey!' Reena quickly got up and rushed towards Scipio, pointing a finger at him, 'you set us up with that weird kid person! You never said he'd have bodyguards!'

Scipio turned away from her and simply said, 'So I didn't.'

Wide-eyed and rather shocked, slightly offended, Reena pointed the same finger despite pointing and facing thin air. Scipio was walking away and he had begun to climb a set of stairs.

'Hey wait up!'

Scipio turned around and met Reena's eager face with the barrel of his gatling gun.

'Follow and you shall die.'

Reena gave a whimpering noise before slowly backing away. Behind her, Pyriah had her sword unsheathed and even Yfae had her guns pointed at him.

'It was your fault why we're stuck here.' Yfae said in her calm voice.

'Is it now?' Scipio asked and he lowered his gun. 'Did you not steal enough money so that you could have gotten an airship ride to whatever destination you wanted?'

'What's your point?' Pyriah asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'Meaning, whatever hume blunder you created with your misguided spells is no fault of mine. You Warped yourself here, you get yourself out.' Scipio answered just as shortly.

Identical scowls met Scipio's eyes but he gave a dismissive gesture of his hand, as if clarifying his point. He made to turn once more to proceed but Reena, with her classic stubbornness yelled again.

'You owe us!'

That stopped Scipio in his tracks and he folded his arms at them. 'Pray tell me why?'

Reena, with her face red in rage pointed accusingly at the Judge, all cold forgotten.

'It was your fault why we ran into that kid at Nalbina Fortress. Your fault for not warning us that that kid had some serious back-up!! If you ask me, the gil we got from them is not worth ALL this trouble!!" she yelled the last three words and for a moment, Reena's voice echoed hollowly across the surroundings.

Scipio gave a smile, as if amused by her remarks. 'I find your arguments highly illogical.' He shrugged elegantly. 'It is actually no one's fault.' He ignored Reena's outraged gasp. 'So now that we have established it is actually not my fault, I bid you good day and best of luck trying to get out of Giruvegan.'

'Giruvegan?' Yfae interrupted in surprise. 'The Holy City of the Gods?"

Scipio turned towards Yfae and gave a soft nod to her. 'Very good. Now why can't you be as smart as her?' he asked Reena. 'There's no need for explosive reactions after all.'

'If this is Giruvegan, you must be a God then,' Pyriah said, folding her arms and giving Scipio her steady look. Scipio now turned towards her a smile flitting about his lips, his mask unable to hide the mirth in his blood red eyes.

'Now why do you say that?'

'Only a God can stand to stay here and be unperturbed by its environment.' She gestured over towards Reena's paling skin and Yfae's bluing lips.

Scipio threw his head back and gave a chortling laugh. 'Humes amuse me to no end.' He shook his head and folded his arms and gazed at them with amused eyes. He was silent for a few minutes and Pyriah met his gaze head on. After a few minutes he shrugged and turned towards the steps.

'I should like some entertainment in my journey ahead,' he said over his shoulder at the three young women. ' Follow me if you want to live.'

Without another word, Scipio proceeded up the steps, not turning back to see if they were following. He knew they were.

**A/N: This is probably one of the best encounter chapters so far for me...This is major OOC, so if you have any questions, (that won't have me blabbing the whole plot of course) feel free!!**


	43. Chapter 43: Out of Character

CHARACTER COUNTER:0

Chapter 43: Out of Character

'You must focus your breathing. Feel the Mist flowing through your body as if it is the very air you breathe. Claim it calmly and do not hasten.' The gruff voice of the Head Geomancer at Jahara calmly told his pupil who stood a few yards away from him, in utter concentration. The old Garif shook his head as if in dismay. "Do not let your troubles weigh you down."

"I am not." His pupil said through gritted teeth as sweat trickled down his brow.

The old Garif merely shook his head again. 'You are not paying attention, young one,"

Before his pupil could reply, another voice sounded from across the training field, his voice crisp and clear against the wind.

"Hey Larsa!"

Identical sighs from both master and pupil came as soon as Larsa turned to see Vaan waving towards him. The young emperor made to apologize to the Head Geomancer but the merely gave a dismissing gesture with his hand indicating that they were done for that day.

Hiding his relief, Larsa merely did the customary Garif bow before racing off to meet Vaan.

The party had been staying over at Jahara for almost three weeks. Normally, given the situation that Larsa was in, he would not have wanted to stay too long. After all, he was sure that it would not take that long a time for his enemies to track him down, and Larsa knew for certain that his empire was fully trained to bring a renegade of the Empire to the law. It was only a matter of time.

And yet, Larsa knew he was lacking in training. Normally, he would have relied in his skills in his weapons to aid him in any battle, but now that it seemed a conflict is about to start that once again involved nethicite, he would have to be at least adept in handling more Mist than he was once used to. And what better training would he have than to get it from those who are great masters of magicite?

During the times they had traveled in the past, Larsa had seen glances of Mist handling that could only be seen to the most adept. However, he did not want to impose on his companions, after all, they were already sacrificing so much just to prove his innocence. And after all that has happened, Larsa was getting tired of not being able to handle things on his own. He remembered moments with his older brothers that haunted him to this day and affected his decisions, and he was tired of it all.

And yet, he still pursued. He still believed in the Empire his father taught him to believe in. He still believed that one day, there will come a time where the other citizens of Ivalice would not have to fear any one associated with the name Empire.

He was idealistic, yes, but he was not so idealistic to think that all Empire officials would see this goal as well. He knew he would have to take down the walls built by war and strife and strive for a world wherein he would not have to fear the shadows of his older brothers. He wanted to have an Archadia that achieved all of this, and he knew he would have to hone his skills if he wanted to achieve it.

Larsa reached Vaan, who for the past days have been feeling more cheerful than ever. The young Emperor noticed the constant grin Vaan had on his face and the twinkle in his blue eyes that Larsa was beginning to wonder where this sudden enthusiasm came from. He would have asked Penelo, but he knew that they would reach another point in their conversations that they would not rather reach.

Unlike Vaan, Larsa noticed that Penelo became the more silent one as the days past and she spent more of her time trying to train their new companion Yvelle. Penelo rarely spoke to anyone and more than once Vaan voice out his concern. Penelo, being Penelo merely dismissed it as if it was nothing and even joked with Vaan that he was getting a little too overprotective. That was until Ashe herself noticed this and Penelo started to be more like herself, taking a break once in a while in training Yvelle to talk with Vaan and even Basch.

"Are you done with your training with the old masked-guy?" Vaan asked Larsa as soon as he caught up with him and Larsa sighed.

"Must you call him that?"

Vaan just shrugged and leaned his head on his hands. "Penelo says lunch is almost ready, I'm grateful we're staying some place were other people would have to cook other than Penelo," he added under his breath and Larsa gave him a curious look.

"What is wrong with Penelo's cooking?" the young Emperor asked and Vaan gave him a curious look of his own.

"That's right, you were not traveling with us when Fran and Penelo had to take turns cooking for the party." Vaan gave a little shudder. "I was just glad we had Galbana melons to keep me going,"

Larsa raised his eyebrows now. "You must be exaggerating,"

Vaan shook his head frantically. "Trust me; you wouldn't want Penelo to be cooking for us once we got back on the road." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe I could convince Basch to do some of it? Hmm…I wonder if Yvelle would give him something to worsen his allergies for me as blackmail?"

"What is that about blackmail?" a female voice said behind them and Vaan flinched.

"Nothing,' Vaan said as innocently as he could as Ashe folded her arms and gave him what Vaan called behind her back as an "ice-queen" look. "Just saying I'm glad Penelo's not cooking."

To Larsa's surprise, Ashe gave a little smile. "You would not want Penelo to hear you speaking like that, Vaan. Her skill to wield her Yagyuu and Danjuro hold great renown."

Larsa watched as Ashe and Vaan continued their little banter and he noticed that Ashe had been acting a lot friendlier since Vaan was in his good mood. Was it because they had patched up their argument? Larsa hoped so. One argument settled was better than nothing.

Thinking of arguments settled, Larsa wondered if Penelo wanted to talk to him now. Since that night of their arrival, they have not spoken to each other except in polite sentences and small subjects that were acceptable to all. Larsa told himself that they had ended their little spat and he was just busy with his training and Penelo with hers that they have not managed to talk to each other like how they used to. But it was a lie and Larsa knew that.

As the three approached their own hut, Larsa saw their newest member standing in front of it, her back to them. With a wave of her hands, the holes in their hut magically fixed themselves and Yvelle stood back to admire her handiwork.

"Yeah, Penelo told me that Yvelle has more Mist than any of us combined, including Fran." Vaan said beside him and he looked at Larsa's surprised face. "Makes you wonder why she can't fight, right?"

Larsa nodded but said nothing and they approached Yvelle just as she turned and saw them.

"Oh good," she said in her calm voice, giving a little bow as she said so. " Judge Majister Basch and Mistress Penelo have asked me to wait for you, Master Vaan, Your Execellency, Your Majesty,"

It was Ashe who sighed, "Yvelle, please, how many times must I say that it is quite all right for you not to call us in our titles when we are traveling? You are a part of our group, not our slave, so you have earned the right to call us by our first names. After all, Vaan had no problem with that, did you Vaan?" the queen looked over to Vaan with a twinkle of her eyes.

"Not my fault that I didn't think you were a princess when I first saw you," Vaan muttered which earned him a small giggle from Yvelle and yet another glare from the Queen. "I mean, come on, when have you ever heard of a princess traveling through a sewer?"

Ignoring the good-natured argument that was threatening to erupt between Vaan and Ashe, Larsa turned to Yvelle.

"Where are Penelo and Basch?"

Yvelle turned away from watching Vaan and Ashe to look at Larsa. "They are talking with the Great-Chief, your Excellency. The Judge Majister is consulting for a more efficient route to wherever it is we are to go next,"

Larsa nodded, lost in thought. It was good that he was not alone in thinking they were staying in this place far too long. Turning to look at Ashe and Vaan, Larsa said with a bit more impatience than he normally would,

"Shall we go and meet them then?"

XOXOXOX

Penelo bit her lip for what seemed to be the tenth time. Basch and the Great Chief were discussing routes between them and as much as she was eager to learn more about strategies and such, there was never a more boring topic for her than talking about paths and land. Much more since more than once did she hear Basch and the Great Chief use certain words that a simple girl like her could not understand. But still, she sat there, next to Basch, because she had volunteered to go with him and she wanted to avoid Larsa for nth time this week, and she thought that such a decision making process would do her well.

Penelo tugged on one of her braids, something she always did when she got nervous or impatient and Basch gave her the slightest of chastising looks. She gave a slightly apologetic grin before turning towards the Great Chief again. She was very aware that her amber eyes had positively glazed over in attempt to pretend that she was still listening. Only when beside her, Basch gave a soft sigh did she blink and turn to look at him.

"Are you all right Basch?" she said rather concerned. You never know if his allergies would suddenly act up. So far, the Garif's medical remedies and Yvelle's own healing powers had managed to keep all of Basch's allergies at bay and had proven more effective than any Nu Muo concoction, but you never know.

"I am fine," Basch said with his characteristic gruff voice. "Perhaps you would feel better Penelo if you leave us to discuss these matters? I am sure Lord Larsa would want to be part of this discussion, and I would greatly appreciate it if you tell this for us,"

Penelo inwardly gulped. Basch would never order her about without good reason and she wondered if it was one of those times that she underestimated Basch's insight. Still, she was not about to let this opportunity to escape slip past her, so she gave one of her bright smiles and nodded.

"Sure Basch," she said and with some effort to return the feeling to her numbed legs, she stood up.

However, she barely managed to turn around to leave when Larsa himself came up accompanied with the other members of their group that Penelo had to stifle a sigh of her own. Nevertheless, Basch seemed to sense Penelo's sudden tension for he looked over his shoulder and spotted the group himself.

"So," Vaan said with a smile, squatting next to Basch. "Have we decided to continue on this journey?"

Basch shook his head and looked at Larsa. The young Emperor was sneaking glances at the female hunter when he thought no one was looking and failed to notice the pointed looks the Judge Majister was giving him until Vaan nudged the emperor.

"Oh, yes," Larsa hastily cleared his throat and turned his attention to the issue at hand. "About the nethicite."

Soon, the topic of conversation revolved around trying to get to this nethicite before their enemy could and finding out exactly where it was to find this nethicite. Again, the point that all of Archadia might be looking for Larsa was not disregarded and that they might have to move quicker if they wanted to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Add also the fact that Ortal had hired someone to fetch this nethicite for him and that he might have orders to kill anybody that gets in his path.

"Regardless of all these things, we must get the nethicite yes?" Ashe asked the group, her look thoughtful. "It is a sad day for us to discover that the Sun Cryst may have more than a few shards than the relics of the Dynast-King," she added.

"We are also not sure if this nethicite is from the Sun Cryst." Basch added his voice to the mix, his green eyes focused on the fire before them, deep in thought. "For all we know there may be a different way to destroy this nethicite aside from using the Sword of the Kings,"

Ashe nodded her agreement and they turned to Larsa, who had a troubled look on his face. He was unfamiliar with dealing with destroying nethicite or anything that involved stones such as these so it was only normal for him to hesitate in his decision.

" Perhaps if we had a clearer path," Larsa murmured. "But problems rarely are," he added.

"You know, if we could find Balthier and Fran, maybe they could help." Vaan said thinking out loud. "I mean, Balthier's dad did a lot of research on nethicite right? Balthier might still have some info, and he may have ideas on how to go about this," his voice was practically laced with hero worship that Penelo was tempted to roll her eyes.

"That's a good idea, if we could find them that is," Penelo said, her voice a little strained. "You know more than any one Vaan that Balthier would not be found unless he wants us too. Even other sky pirates have a hard time tracking him down."

"Maybe he's in Bervenia," Vaan argued. "We can find him and ask for his help,"

Penelo was about to reply that Bervenia was a long way and that they didn't have enough time to check that out and still return to Larsa. Not when the young emperor was being hunted down by the very country he swore to rebuild, but Basch beat her too it.

"Balthier would be a welcome aid; however, if we can not find him, it would be unfair if we bring him into this just for the sake of information. No, it is not wise to bring Balthier into this,"

Larsa saw Vaan nod, but a look of disappointment came to his face at Basch's words, and even Ashe looked a little discouraged.

"Perhaps," the Great Chief now spoke. "A way to find something that one has no idea where to look, one must know the places where it could NOT possibly be there?"

Vaan and Penelo exchanged confused looks but Larsa nodded. "Places where we are sure that the nethicite could not be," he murmured. He looked at the Queen of Dalmasca.

" The most obvious places of course, Rozarria, Archadia, Dalmasca, Nabradia," she said ticking off her fingers, but Basch shook his head.

"The list of impossible places is too long. Perhaps a list of the places it could be may be easier. Where on Ivalice would it be most likely to find old relics such as nethicite?"

Vaan nodded, understanding the question. "Magicite mines would be a good start. You know, Lhusu and Henne. I mean, magicite is the opposite of nethicite so maybe this Shadow Nethicite could be found in one of these mines, unless there are other magicite mines we haven't looked?" He looked over to the others.

Basch and Ashe shook their heads. "As of the year 707, the only magicite mines listed in the Ivalice logs are Henne and Lhusu, Lhusu being depleted of large proportions of its previous amount of magicite." Basch said.

" How about ancient ruins or temples?" Penelo spoke up. "I mean we found the Dawn Shard at King Raithwall's tomb right? And we found the Sword of Kings at the Stilshrine. Maybe there's still something we missed when we were there."

"Yes, but what about the rest of the temples we have not looked?" Ashe spoke up. "We know nothing about this Shadow Nethicite except that this Imperial Senator wants it. How are we even sure that it exists? For all we know, this Judge Majister Scipio and this Senator staged the conversation. After all, Captain Sephyr told us that the Judge Majsiter knew all along that he was there."

Larsa nodded. "I would know more about this Shadow Nethicite, but for now, we must trust the reports of Captain Sephyr. Regardless if this nethicite is real or not, it would be better if we leave Jahara, if not just to avoid suspicion and getting tracked."

"The Shadow Nethicite is real," Yvelle spoke softly but not as softly as that no one heard her. In fact, Penelo turned curious eyes towards her but the young hunter merely shook her head and looked down, suddenly shy about her sudden interruption.

"We also do not know the state of Archades, Your Excellency," Basch spoke. "I do not think it is wise to move without knowing its state."

Larsa nodded his agreement. "If only I would learn of the state of my country, I am sure the path would be clearer."

"Then maybe we could shed some light?" a female voice interrupted and the group looked around to see two figures standing in the entrance to the Great Chief's hut, Tournesols flashing. One had red-streaked hair while the other, the female spoke had vibrant red hair and both had the same green eyes. Together, in swift movements, they bowed low to their liege lord.

"We have come to aid the Emperor of Archadia," Aquilis said and Aurea winked at them in greeting.

"We have news."

XOXOXOX

Penelo bit her lip. Scratch that, she chewed her lip. She was looking dejectedly at the saddlebags on top of her cot, hands on her waist. Around the saddlebags were various other items that could not or would not fit inside the saddlebags and Penelo otherwise couldn't leave behind. They were leaving in a couple of hours, and she still haven't packed. Not that she was the only one, Vaan had several items around the hut too and it looked as if he had no intention of packing until the very last minute, as he was busy giving coy eyes at the Dalmascan Queen.

Penelo was not jealous in the least. She could never be jealous over Vaan. He was much too immature for her, and she was much too used in taking care of him like an older sister to ever think about him as something else. Penelo just hated the fact that Vaan had managed to patch things over with Ashe, while she, Penelo, was not even sure if she could ever talk to Larsa again.

It had been her fault, she knew. She had caught up with that night of their arrival, in an attempt to cheer him up, but he had not wanted company that night. She knew she should have taken the hint. If she could go back to that time, she would not even had left the hut, but she knew she couldn't turn back time. That didn't stop her from reliving the moments, over and over again.

Penelo had sat beside Larsa that night, in what she thought had been comfortable silence. Until she opened her mouth.

"Larsa, about the slap…" she had begun but Larsa interrupted her.

"I think I should continue this journey on my own."

If Penelo had not been paying attention, she knew she would not have heard that whisper. And Penelo, with her usual ladylike finesse blurted out the first word that came to her head.

"What?"

Larsa had looked at her with steady royal blue eyes. " I have endangered you long enough."

She had shaken her head at him. " You can't be serious Larsa. I have been in worse danger. You don't need to worry about me. I want to help you."

Larsa had looked away from her and up at the stars. "You say you want to help me and you have been in worse danger before, but do you realize that this time is different from your last journey?"

"I don't understand," Penelo had answered, bewildered.

Larsa had breathed in deeply before answering, his dark locks, casting a shadow over his face. "This time you face an Empire who will not hesitate in killing all those in their path to achieve what we have strived so hard to achieve. They will not hesitate in eliminating you if you get in their path to me. Would you risk that?"

She did not know why, but Penelo had been more than angry at the fatality of his tone. She had bristled at his words and snapped more than said. "I am not the defenseless little girl you once rescued, Larsa. I am not as naïve as before. I know what's going to happen when I help you, and if you have the guts to say I was forced into this journey, well damn you! I don't see you talking to Vaan, or Ashe or even Basch about leaving you. So you have no right to demand me to back down when my friends are going to stay with you. Don't ask me to walk away from you!'

Larsa had been more than surprised at her outburst; Penelo had remembered his widened eyes. She had blushed at her tone, but held her ground as Larsa had stared at her disbelievingly before looking away at her, his eyes closed. This gesture of silent dismissal hurt Penelo more than she would admit that she made to turn around and walk back to the hut to hide her tears. That was before Larsa whispered under his breath yet again, fists clenched.

"Do you not see how unbearable it is for me to put you into danger?" he said these words in such a low voice that Penelo had almost not heard the pain in his voice until he turned to look at her, his expression raw and unguarded.

Penelo gave no quarter. She knew she should have, those words he spoke were difficult for him to admit and she could have helped him as she had vowed to do, but she too was much too hurt for her to feel sorry for him.

"Don't you see how unbearable it is for me to not be able to help?" she kneeled beside him searching his eyes. "Larsa we're friends. I can't walk away from you. Don't ask that from me. I'm tired seeing all those who are dear to me torn away from me." She hissed those last words, this time looking away from Larsa.

"Would you stand beside me when all those I know and trust walk away?" Larsa asked her seriously. "Would you follow me blindingly? Would you give me all your loyalty? Would you sacrifice everything for me?"

Penelo had shaken her head at him, not understanding his seriousness. "I don't get how you could talk to me like a friend at one moment then like a subject at the next. You're like Ashe, not knowing the difference between friendship and duty," she stood up again and made to leave but Larsa's hand shot up, grabbing her wrist.

"Penelo…" he started but Penelo had pulled away.

"I'm tired of you treating me like I'm stupid," she hissed through her teeth. "You and Ashe, even Basch and Vaan, all of you think you have to explain everything to me. That I'm not good for anything except being a sidekick or whatever. Like all I'm good for is to fix the food and smile prettily like I have no brain. I thought that by now you would get that I'm not some dumb blonde. If you think I'm no use to the journey, then fine. Leave me here. I'll take Yvelle with me too. At least she treats me with respect."

Larsa had looked at her with what she described as horror. "Penelo, I meant no disrespect.." he had begun but Penelo just turned away, leaving him finally alone and more dejected than ever.

Now as Penelo remembered that night, she knew she could have handled everything differently. She not only made clear her thoughts and hidden pain, but she knew she had added to the already heavy burden Larsa had to bear. She knew that after that conversation, Larsa had been looking at her with sad and troubled eyes when he thought she wasn't looking and that he was trying to find a way to apologize to her. She was not stupid, she knew Larsa was thoughtful like this, and she knew that perhaps she had been distracting him from his goals to clear his name. How stupid was she? That's why she had sneaked off to the hut when the group was still busy discussing their plans of departure, to get a head start on her packing, returning probably to Phon Coast to get more of her stuff and leaving Larsa.

Of course, leaving Larsa would mean she would have to leave Vaan too. She had not been parted from him for the past two years and it seemed weird that she would do so now. But still, if it meant helping Larsa, then she would leave. If not permanently.

"Leaving so soon?" a feminine voice behind her that Penelo turned around sharply, ninja blades aloft. When Penelo saw who it was, she relaxed visibly.

"What are you doing here Ashe?" the informal name sounded funny in Penelo's lips as the Queen of Dalmasca entered and sat primly on one of the cots, eyeing her knowingly through silver-grey eyes. Penelo held her gaze, willing the queen to look her fill. Penelo had never really been that close with Ashe, as she thought that the two of them operated in very different wavelengths. After all, what was Penelo, a mere peasant compared to Ashe, a royal down to her toes? Even Fran was more approachable than Ashe, and Penelo was reminded of Larsa. Both he and Ashe had been raised to be able to rule and therefore they had been deprived of a normal childhood, and life for that matter that it was difficult for them to connect to people who were not raised in the same way they were. But Penelo would gladly admit that Larsa had been the friendlier of the two and she would rather spend time with him than her queen.

"Seeing as how you are Vaan's best friend, I would have though you would never leave him," Ashe commented casually, ignoring Penelo's question. The dismissal in her voice made Penelo more angry than embarrassed.

'Vaan is a grown boy, he can handle himself." Penelo said snappishly, her voice uncharacteristically rough.

Ashe merely cocked her head calmly, still looking at Penelo. "Perhaps, but he still relies on you."

Penelo looked away. "Vaan has other people looking after him now, one person absent wouldn't reach his attention."

"And yet you carry a note explaining why you decided to leave," Ashe eyed the tightly clutched parchment in Penelo's other hand with critical eyes.

"What do you want?" Penelo now demanded. "You caught me, now what?"

Ashe looked at Penelo again and this time a faint look of curiousity passed over her features. "Pardon me for saying this, but you are not the Penelo I met a few years ago."

Penelo struggled not to roll her eyes. "You do not know me at all,"

Ashe nodded her head. "That is true. I would have if I had not been a coward,"

Penelo's eyebrows furrowed. That was enough for Ashe to give another small smile again before shaking her head dismissing the subject.

"I came here to tell you that I am leaving myself, I am not going to accompany Larsa to Henne Mines."

Penelo was at the brink of challenging Ashe's friendship with Larsa but she bit her tongue. "You're leaving?" she said instead. How can that be? That was so unfair! Now Penelo knew she couldn't leave. Vaan would be left alone and there wouldn't be a woman to look after Yvelle. No matter what she told Larsa, she had no intention of taking the shy healer with her.

Ashe nodded serenely. " I wanted to ask something of you. A favor if you will."

Penelo eyed the queen warily. She was not so wrapped in her own troubles not to notice the growing closeness between Ashe and Vaan so Penelo raised her guard.

"Look after Larsa." Ashe said and her voice betrayed the softness she was trying to hide. "He reminds me of myself and I know he needs people around him to help him. Despite wanting to do things all alone," Ashe nodded and a twinkle came to her eyes.

Penelo wanted to soften, yes she did. This was Ashe asking her for a favor, and the queen rarely did that, the hunter knew.

"Penelo, I do not know what went between you and Larsa, but let me offer you some advice." Ashe became serious again. "The Gods created women stronger to tolerate men's weaknesses. So whatever things he has said to you I am sure he did not mean it."

Penelo was not sure to make of the comment, but she nodded all the same. The queen seemed satisfied that Penelo would not leave and made to depart but Penelo spoke again.

"Have you told Vaan?"

Ashe paused, her hand on the frame of the door, her head slightly bowed. "I will tell him tonight. It will not be pleasant," she added truthfully, and for once Penelo was glad Ashe had managed to wheedle her way to making Penelo do whatever she wanted. With a flutter of her skirts, Ashe was gone and Penelo was left alone again. She bit her lip.


	44. Chapter 44: A Bond Between

Character Counter: 3

Chapter 44: A Bond between

The long silence had been with them throughout their ascent. Even though there were malign beings which prowled the halls, they did not stir meaninglessly. The mist that roiled all around them was silent as well. Their footsteps, the three girls made great effort to emulate Scipio's silent steps, seemed to be all that disturbed the dead silence.

Every day, Scipio went away here. At the very bottom of the dome was a vast library containing tomes of great knowledge. Scipio poured over them daily, occasionally finding facts he needed amidst recipes, maps and history scrolls. Today had been most useful. He had found the final piece to a puzzle he had long started to piece together. Only now, it has been around twenty five years since he had started, was he able to complete it.

The three behind him huddled together, either scared of him or something else.

How his time was wasted. Why would he bother climbing all the way when…

He suddenly stayed his feet. The girls hadn't noticed and bumped into him.

Backing away slowly, Pyriah's hand drifted to her sword's hilt. 'I imagine you have changed your mind.' She said slowly.

'Tell me, when you came here, were you in a level, or at the very bottom of the dome itself?' Scipio's back remained facing them.

'At the very bottom, at the base of a hallway.' Reena said quietly.

Scipio thought, there were many ways to die here but that did not include falling. Falling…

He turned around suddenly, Pyriah's grip on her sword tightened and she unsheathed it automatically. Yfae drew her guns and Reena brandished her daggers. The sheen of their weapons was amplified by the golden mist.

Scipio raised both arms slowly, 'I mean you no harm.' He smiled at them, his smirk was met with deathly glares full of contempt.

'Don't believe me?' He walked towards the edge of the hall, an abyss before him. He slowly took the Gatling gun dangling from his back and tossed it casually into the abyss. There was no sound, it had been many moments since he had cast it and there was not a thud.

'See, I'm unarmed.' Scipio said earnestly. The girls eased their weapons away from him but still kept a tight grip on them.

'There are many phenomena in this place,' Scipio paced about, beginning to explain, 'one of which is that time is stilled in some places here,' the girls still stared at him with much doubt and mistrust, 'what goes down, ends up.' He bowed to them with a cocked head. He took a few steps backwards until his heels protruded from the precipice.

'Fall with me and I assure you you'll be at the topmost level in a few minutes.' He said to them with a soothing tone.

'Maybe lacking a few pieces as well.' Pyriah said darkly.

'I won't let a beautiful girl like you die.' Scipio replied with the same grave tone. A strange feeling coursed through the three, strangely it was trust.

Scipio leaned backwards and fell, a smile etched across his lips as he plummeted downwards. He started to laugh and then his laughter was lost in the deep dark of the pit.

The girls' eyes widened as they saw their only hope of escape disappear.

Sighing, Pyriah looked at her two other companions whose gaze could not be averted from the place where Scipio fell. She sheathed her sword and inhaled deeply.

'Yfae, Reena,' She called to them in a strong, unmoved voice, 'we have only each other to loose, so,' she stepped closer to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, 'I think we should fall together.'

'And if we die?!' Reena was quick to add, an edge of fear, doubt and anxiety in her voice.

'Then we die together.' Pyriah smiled at them, she rarely did this. Yfae was able to muster up a smile as well, and Reena soon. They nodded at each other.

They locked arms and dove straight into the pit, all of them shouted in unison: 'VALIANT FEATHERS!'

XOXOXOXOX

Scipio was beside his Gatling gun. Its firing mechanism was dented and it would be incapacitated for who knows how long. Scowling at himself, he disassembled the mechanism and started hammering it into shape with a chunk of hallway he tore from the edge of the cliff.

It had taken him around half an hour to repair his weapon. He reassembled it carefully and set it aside.

Where are they? He asked himself, if their deaths came he had little concern. However, there was something with their company that made him forget all that's happened to him in the past decades. If they did die, he would feel a loss, even though it was a small loss.

He shook his head in disapproval of himself. Since when did he care about anyone?

When I was fifteen maybe.

He knelt in a meditative way and started to breathe deeply. There was a song he learned in the library which he found extremely soothing. It was from a place called Spir, from what he knew. The parchment where it was writ was partially burned; the last few letters completing the name of origin were burned away.

Breathing in deeply again, he closed his eyes and began that solemn hymn, if any of his men saw him doing this, how they would have questioned: Scipio, the judge killer singing a song of peace.

He began the first lines slowly and calmly.

_Ieyui_

_Nobomenu_

_Renmiri_

_Yojuyogo_

Then there was stillness, he breathed again before he continued.

_Hasatekanae_

_Kutamae_

Then he was silent again, the hymn did wonders to calm him. He sang it again, his voice echoing across the dome until it was filled with that song and a glorious golden light.

XOXOXOX

They had been falling for some time now. They were holding each other tight; Yfae and Pyriah closed their eyes and bowed their heads while Reena would not cease screaming.

They still hoped that what Scipio said was true, even though that hope was fast falling like them.

Pyriah and Yfae held Reena tighter, afraid that they would be separated and then…

Light ignited all around them, illuminating the abyss in a glorious splendor. There was no more silence. There was a soothing song which resonated within the dome, the crystal was glowing brightly.

Reena stopped screaming as Yfae and Pyriah looked up, or down. There was solid ground before them, at their speed of descent they would…

All three of them started to scream; they closed their eyes and buried their faces. At last, their end.

There was a sudden jolt, as though they had clipped some protruding object. Scipio held Pyriah by her ankle so as to suspend them from the ground by a few millimeters.

'See?' Scipio said, leaning down, 'topmost.'

He shook the other two girls from Pyriah, with much complaint the two fell to the ground. He then raised Pyriah a little higher and then flipped her slowly, propping her in his arms. He slowly placed her on the ground as slowly as a warrior would lay the fallen to rest.

'T-thank you.' Pyriah said disbelievingly. Scipio got up and bowed. The Gatling gun was strapped onto him again.

He walked away from them, the song had subsided, and as he did before, he fell willingly and deliberately into the abyss.

Reena launched to her feet and raced to the edge of the hall. 'We'll see each other soon?' She screamed into the gaping hole. Her shoulders slumped and she squatted, head hung.

'Why?' Pyriah asked Reena. Reena looked at Pyriah with a sorry, expression.

'Even though he's been a threat to us, he did help us out right? Twice already.' Reena slashed at the ground.

'That's true, so?' Pyriah folded her arms and looked passively at the darkness below.

'We never got to thank him.' Reena stood up and dusted herself, 'Oh, poopie!'

'I did.' Pyriah said.

'Yeah, but what about me? I didn't get to do so.' Reena's face contorted, she obviously felt an obligation.

Yfae went to her giggling, she then wrapped an arm around her neck, 'You sure that's your reason?' Yfae giggled again and smiled at Reena.

'Well, yeah?' Reena exchanged looks with Pyriah. Pyriah's eyebrow rose slowly, sensing mischief. Reena began to glance from side to side, doubt in her green eyes.

Yfae's smile widened, 'I think you have crush on him, don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine. You can thank him some other day.'

'Hey! T-that's not…!' her face was already blushing, she pushed Yfae away, 'I don't like him that way, I just …' Yfae was leaning on Pyriah while she was having a fit of giggles while Pyriah was hiding a smile.

'Hey!' She lunged at them, and they piled up on the ground. First there was an awkward silence and then all three of them exploded into laughter.

Their laughter echoed through the halls, like Scipio's hymn.

For a time it lasted. Long before the three had went their way and gone, their laughter resonated. It had been a long, long, time since anyone ever laughed here.

XOXOXOX

Ortal shifted restlessly in his armchair. The foundries, the manufacturing plants and the engineering department had not received any form giving them consent towards the development of new weapons and ships as Ortal had inquired.

He wondered whether Scipio was doing this to irritate him or because Scipio judged the moment to be least opportune.

Since when was Scipio careful?

Ortal had read all the battle reports and all the field reports regarding the Judge Scipio. Indeed he was in service when Drace was still fourteen. He had rendered justice to infidels who challenged the ministry and the empire, he had executed criminals and more importantly he had fought countless battles, he had been a Judge Majister for as long as anyone could remember.

His battle reports were indeed something worth of legend. His kill rate was astounding. The recorders were, if their records' verity could be trusted, able to come up with a number beyond human: in one battle against a detachment of Rozzarian infantry which lasted for three hours, Scipio was able to fell two-thousand and forty-eight men, alone. Ortal had to admit to himself that the man is a legend and that to trifle and cross him would be most unwise.

But his patience could not remain relentless towards silly games.

Had Scipio truly desired to end Ivalice in one gigantic war, Scipio would have been very quick to act. Ortal knew little when it came to how Scipio acted. He knew that he was reckless; any soldier who followed him would surely never return. He knew that he had little patience for the games of others. He knew that he had a battered childhood. He now also knew that he was indeed Nabradian.

How Scipio thought and utilized his cunning was something which constantly eluded his comprehension.

Ortal dismissed his impatience and decided to allow Scipio to attend to his matters in due time. Normally, he would have summoned Scipio and would have him a taste of his rage at his apparent lack of progress. He did not like having anyone above him, yet in his current precarious situation he had to be most careful.

Scipio was a wild card. His loyalty would certainly be less than what he had spoken it to be.

Ortal stood up from his chair and paced around his office. The moment he should falter, all his dreams of dominion would be lost to a sea of despair.

He would not allow it, now that the victory is so close.

He will never allow it, now that the victory is at hand.


	45. Chapter 45: Mines and Moonlight

CHARACTER COUNTER:0

Chapter 45: Mines and Moonlight

Yvelle was silent, as she usually was when surrounded by her companions. She watched each member of the group, noticing what others would not or could not, and she wondered if they ever will. She noticed the way Vaan smiled easily, breathed more calmly and was more cheerful despite the otherwise unforeseen doom ahead of them. She saw the Queen allow herself chances to smile and laugh and relax, Yvelle saw the way the young Emperor try to master the Mist, tried to be strong for all of the group, forgetting that sometimes there is a need to be a child first and ruler second; she saw Penelo, trying to reach out to this Emperor, trying to bridge the gap that seemed to have formed between them of late; she saw the Captain turned Judge Majister try to be the father to them all, mustering all his strength to give strength, afraid to falter, afraid to breathe, afraid to let weakness slip. And she? Where did she fit with all of them?

How was she to tell them of her nightmares at night, when it seemed all of them were a group of insomniacs? How was she, Yvelle, to tell them of the tales she had heard of them, larger and grander than them so it would seem? How was she to tell them that she was afraid of herself, of this hidden power Penelo mention once or twice during her training, and that she would never be able to become a proper hunter? Was she to tell them that she hears the whispers of a nameless fear whether she was awake or asleep? Was she to tell them of the chills that plagued her even when the sun shined upon them?

No, she will not. Not when at last, she had found some semblance of normalcy, of familiarity within this little group. She had yet to prove to them that she was of use, she had yet to win their trust, but still, she knew that she would gladly give her life to protect one of theirs. She was in the company of heroes after all, and she would not be afraid.

Yvelle stood silent, as the group prepared to leave towards Henne Mines the next day. She stood, pack at hand, watching as around her, the Garif people prepared to bid them off. The young Emperor, ever the diplomat, was busy talking to the Great-Chief, giving thanks for their hospitality, the Judge Majister behind him, ever the bodyguard.

Vaan and Penelo stood a little at the side, ever together, thoughtful and a lot more mature since last they been here.

The Queen stood apart from the rest, cloaked once again in concealing brown, sword at hand, pack at back. Yvelle wondered why the Queen was not to go with them to the mines, but she supposed that was her business. After all, Yvelle was but a mere peasant. She had no business interfering with the queen.

And yet, Yvelle saw Vaan glance once or twice to the solemnly standing queen, her grey eyes focused on the departing scene before her. Yvelle wondered if she wanted to leave at all, to leave them on their journey while she returned to Rabanastrre, Yvelle had always thought the queen was more than invincible, with the stories she had heard of her, but now, as she stood silent, betraying no emotion, Yvelle had never seen anyone look more human.

Yvelle gripped the staff she held in her hands, the wood foreign to her touch. The staff was a gift from Penelo, saying that Yvelle would be able to wield more powerful magicks with the aid of a staff. And, if ever her Mist power depletes, Penelo also said the staff is also a very effective club and could be used to whack beasts.

Yvelle had tried to learn how to wield the staff as efficiently as she could. It was neither sharp nor piercing therefore Yvelle need not be afraid that she might poke herself. And admittedly, it was a nice feeling to be able to hold something against monsters other than her bare fists.

And yet, the staff still felt foreign to her. Though known to be efficient weapons, Yvelle had never been a strong supporter of such. But still, if it were meant to protect people, then she would relent.

Yvelle gripped the staff again, casting her eyes to the two members of their party who had arrived yesterday. Though both held the same weapons, two large gold swords each, Yvelle felt that they wielded it differently. Much like their characters. The female was open and friendly, always a smile in her face and Yvelle recognized a healer in her. The other, the man, was more reticent than his partner. Nevertheless, Yvelle sensed a strength in him, a sort of protectiveness for Aurea that his face seemed not to show.

Penelo called to her and Yvelle ran to catch up with the departing party. Falling into step beside her master, Yvelle turned to look back at the village, not knowing the next time she would ever set foot inside it again. But strangely enough, there was no foreboding. Only a silent regret.

The party quickly moved through Ozmone Plain without and little difficulty. Unlike their previous trekking through the Plains, there was a sense of urgency in their steps now, as well as a sort of caution. Yvelle did not know which she liked better.

"Are you all right, Yvelle?" Penelo asked beside her and Yvelle turned her amethyst eyes to the young woman she admired. Penelo's hazel eyes were full of concern and there was a feeling of gratefulness in Yvelle at the thought she would matter to her. Yvelle made herself nod.

"I am fine, Mistress," Yvelle whispered, pushing some of her sapphire locks away from her face.

Penelo sighed. "Please stop calling me that." She placed her hands on her hips. "It makes me feel so old. And I don't think I want to be anybody's mistress yet."

At once Yvelle felt contrite. "My apologies,"

Penelo just gave a wave of her hand. "No worries. Just promise me you won't call me by a title anymore, okay? "Penelo" would be fine. All right?" she met Yvelle's hesitant eyes.

"I—I…will try," Yvelle stammered.

"Good." Penelo smiled and nodded. Yvelle was silent for a minutes as she and Penelo walked a bit away from the others.

"It's weird isn't it?" Penelo asked after a few minutes of walking. Yvelle looked at her questionably.

Penelo was not looking at her but at the plains. "I never thought I'd get stuck in a life like this. Full of magick and political intrigue. I've always thought that I'd end up falling in love back in Rabanastre, putting up my own shop or something and living to a ripe old age." She turned to Yvelle. "Strange how the fates fixes things differently don't they?"

Yvelle nodded understandably. "My life has not been what I wanted either." She whispered and she knew her voice sounded bitter because Penelo had looked at her curiously. Yvelle shut her eyes, as if attempting to block out the memories. When she opened them again, Penelo was no longer looking at her but at the Queen of Dalmasca who was talking once more to Larsa and Basch.

They had reached the point where they would part. Larsa and Ashe were talking in earnest now, and it seemed Larsa was trying to convince Ashe to allow Aurea and Aquilis to take with her to her trip back to Rabanastre. The queen, obviously, did not want an escort, and she was making that clear. Basch and Vaan seemed reluctant to get into the discussion. Penelo tried to hide her giggles, but she soon could not hold it. When Ashe heard Penelo's laughter, the queen gave a glare and finally gave in to the idea of an escort.

When the time to part however, no one was smiling. No one was laughing.

XOXOXOX

"You know, this is why I hate mines." Vaan said out loud, his voice echoing in the cavern halls. "There's hardly any light that comes here."

Penelo sighed. Vaan had been in an unsurprising dark mood since that morning, and group need not guess the reason why. The queen of Dalmasca had not joined them in this part of their journey.

"Come on Vaan," Penelo said now, trying to calm her partner down. "It's not like we didn't live down at Lowtown during the War. There's practically no day there."

The party had been walking for hours now. They had no map of the mines and were relying purely on memory. A dangerous gamble as any mines could change radically in any given space of time, but there was nothing else they could do. So far, they seemed to be going the right way, if they just wanted to pass through the mines that is. It was much more difficult when it came to looking for something.

Vaan was silent but he rolled his eyes. "Hey Basch!" he called to the Judge Majister walking ahead with the Emperor. Yvelle held the rear. "Where do you think we are now?"

Basch looked over his shoulder before saying gruffly, "It seemed that we are somewhere in Crossover B, Vaan."

"Great." Vaan answered. "There should be a crystal somewhere up ahead right?"

"Why would you need a crystal?" Penelo asked him. "It's not like you need to restore your Mist."

Vaan shrugged and leaned in to whisper to Penelo. "Crystal means we get to stop and rest for a moment. I mean Larsa still hasn't mastered any Mist techniques and I bet he doesn't have as much Mist power as well. So Basch would call a break, which means no walking!"

Penelo gave him a curious look, but said nothing. "Sometimes, I don't think I know you Vaan."

Vaan's answer was a simple grin because they did reach the area where there was a crystal and Basch did say they should stop and take some rest.

"I thought that these mines were open for digging?" Penelo asked stretching up and down as Vaan unceremoniously dropped to the floor, yawning. Penelo looked at Basch rather than Larsa. "I thought that after the war, the mines were open again."

Basch paused in his examination of the crystal before looking over to Penelo. "The Henne Magicite Mines, though rich in magicite are also rich in danger. And since a majority of these mines are unmapped, the Emperor chose to leave the Empire's occupation in it." There was a small knowing glint in the Judge Majister's eye but Penelo chose to ignore him.

"Ohh," she said looking up at the dark almost bluish tint of the rocks that created the mines. "So we are basically in another dangerous place right?"

There was no denying Basch's grin now. "We could take a safer route."

Penelo grinned back, looking pointedly at Larsa's back. "Are you kidding? It's not as if we didn't pass this way before. I remember getting an esper here, and some marks and other random stuff…" she trailed off ticking her fingers and Vaan hid his snicker.

"You sure like to rile him up don't you?" he muttered loud enough so Penelo would hear. She in turn, looked at him scathingly.

"I am not riling him up!" she hissed, not even bothering to ask Vaan who "him" was. Vaan meanwhile just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Right." He said disbelievingly. He stood up and brushed his pants. "And Basch's my uncle. Come on Penelo, admit it, you just…" he suddenly stopped short.

Penelo meanwhile just stamped her foot and looked at Vaan sharply. "I'm just what Vaan?" she demanded. "I'm just what?"

Vaan meanwhile was not paying to her anymore but was transfixed at something ahead, over to the Ore Retraction shaft. His eyes were wide and staring, he was almost comical in nature. It took Penelo a few seconds to realize he was not paying attention, and she became, if it was possible, more annoyed.

"Vaan!" she yelled and that snapped Vaan to attention. Irritably, he looked at her.

"What?"

"You're one to talk." She answered huffily. "You were the one not paying…"

"There is a little girl over there." Yvelle's soft voice interrupted the hunter's and the rest of them turned to the rookie.

"What?" Penelo asked her, the look on her face saying that Yvelle probably grew another head.

The latter meanwhile just nodded and pointed to the direction to where Vaan was looking at a while ago. "I saw a little girl, dressed in white."

At her words, all of them turned to look at the Ore Separation Shaft and it was not that surprising to see there was nothing.

"Perhaps you imagined it," Larsa said soothingly, staring at his Royal Edge. "The mines are said to confuse the mind at times."

Yvelle said nothing but continued to stare before her. Even when the others set about preparing to leave she did nothing but stare ahead. Penelo soon noticed this and went over to Yvelle.

"Are you all right Yvelle?" the hunter asked her, reaching out to touch her pale arm. "Maybe you should have something to drink. You hardly ate anything when we left Jahara and.."

Yvelle interrupted her with an excited point at the Shaft. "There she is again!"

This time, Penelo bit her lip. "Yvelle, maybe your mind is playing tricks on you, because, there's definitely no way a girl could…"

The sound of a child's laughter drowned out the rest of Penelo's sentence.

Vaan stood up, sword at hand. "Maybe we should move on." He looked at Basch, and the older man nodded.

"It is not wise to stay here too long." He picked up his spear and Larsa quickly followed.

"We still have no idea where this nethicite could be." The young Emperor said despondently. "The Order of the Tournesol, though capable as they are still cannot find any information regarding this. Ortal hides his tracks well."

"Or that Scipio is adept in the art of moving through shadows." Basch added. "It seemed that maybe we should…"

His words were cut short as another little laugh came to their ears.Yvelle gripped her staff.

"She wants us to follow her." She said more firmly than before made to go to where she saw it but Vaan stopped her.

"Are you crazy?" he asked her. "Do you have any idea how dangerous wandering around the mines is? What if you get lost?"

Before Yvelle could answer, another laugh came. Penelo started to bring out her ninja blades. "Maybe we should follow her Vaan. I mean this never happened to our previous visits to the mines. You never know, maybe she knows what we're looking for and…"

Yvelle didn't need another invitation because she grabbed her pack and ran off.

"Yvelle wait!" Penelo called at the retreating back of the healer, but the latter ignored her.

Picking up her pack as well, Penelo ran after Yvelle, all the while muttering about strange girls in white and scary laughter, with Vaan, Basch and Larsa behind her.

XOXOXOX

The Strahl's engines thrummed steadily and then flickered before it died completely. It rested on its landing gear and was berthed beside a patch of trees. Balthier brought out the camouflage net from an underside compartment and with Fran's help cast it over the Strahl and concealed it completely. Now it appeared to be a patch of trees itself, almost.

'Well, let's be off. The Moogles are about their tasks and we must be to ours.' Balthier said as he placed his able hands on his waist. He was taking a good long look at his Strahl. His gaze would not wander elsewhere whenever he was about to leave his ship for a long time. There was a feeling which rattled in his bones saying that every second he threw to waste gaping at the Strahl would be well worth.

'I assume you desire stealth. Be your motives different to seek the shelter of night's shadow?' Fran spoke quietly, her distinct Viera accent a sweet tune to Balthier's ears, 'We had best be off if we are to make use of the night.' She spoke calmly as she always had.

'Right.' Balthier replied. He took his Fomalhaut from its holster and checked its chamber. There was a bullet chambered in the barrel, seeing its metallic brown sheen even in the dim light gave Balthier a reassuring feeling that no ill would befall him or Fran tonight.

'Where are we to?' Fran asked.

'Henne Mines, I have a good feeling our quarry shall be there.' Balthier could feel the guilt seeping in again. He tried to cover it up with a cough.

'A stone, you say?' She inquired again. Her inquiries were merely to receive information and not to satisfy some personal curiosity. She was not the kind to pry into things which she sensed to be classified. She trusted Balthier and she believed that would be enough.

'Yes. First one there…' Balthier cleared his throat and smiled at Fran.

'Is granted immunity from chores that would endure of a whole month.' Fran returned Balthier's mischievous smile.

'You won't win this time.' Balthier remarked challengingly. He stretched and then slowly crouched down.

'We shall see which among our races yields a faster runner.' Fran crouched down as well and shifted her agile feet into position.

'One…' Balthier counted, his blood was rushing with excitement.

'Two…' Fran whispered. Under the dim light of the moon, the superiority of the Viera when it came to running would be proved.

'Three!' They both yelled as they simultaneously exploded into a sprint towards the mines of Henne, their hearts pumping as their legs did their best to carry them as fast as they could.

Under the dim moonlight…


	46. Chapter 46:Those trusted and those hated

**CHARACTER COUNTER: 0**

Chapter 46: Those trusted and Those hated

After allowing himself to fall for what appeared to be hours, Scipio finally maneuvered his descent so that he would land breezily upon the lowest level. His sabattons made contact with the ground without as much as little thud and he rose to his full height, the Gatling gun swaying behind him.

That weapon which hung from a strap was his most prized. There were many of the same which were sold by the Archadian military but his was far more superior to any of the military surplus. Those commercialized were able to fire around 2500 rounds a minute, his could do 3000. With six barrels and a drum fed mechanism, his gatling gun far outweighed those publicly sold. Much to the surprise of others and to himself, he has never fired it in combat, not once. It found its constant use whenever he was executing infidels or when he was practicing in the training grounds.

He would always deem enemies in the battlefield unworthy for his gatling gun's awesome might.

When I get back to the Ministry, I'm going pump this gun up! Along with the Castellanos launcher, I will be invincible!

It pleased him to no end to have weapons which could easily overkill anything.

Now he wanted to go up, he had allowed himself the fall just for the thrill. His ears were able to perceive well what Reena had cried out. Yes, he would see to it that they would meet again.

He leapt up, past the first few hundred levels landing on the edge of the 101st level and then bounding across the chasm. He repeated the process for many times, covering vast amounts of ground.

He was at the topmost level…again. The song, the laughter and the golden glow had long died out. He was all alone again, the silence being his sole companion along with his thoughts haunted with death and strife.

'Do you think that you are always alone, Scipio?' a smooth and sultry voice spoke behind him. He wheeled about, drawing his gatling gun and pointing it at the unknown.

A woman, so it seemed.

Her swanlike features and her beautiful face were familiar; her face had come across his eyes so many times that a mere glance brought back the worst of his memories.

'Yes, because I am alone, Hilaneya.' Behind his mask, Scipio's brows met.

The woman's eyes widened. It was disbelief which overrode her previous sardonic expression.

She was wearing tight, black leather which revealed a good deal of skin. She had a very short skirt for her hips and a few strips of wide, black leather were wrapped around her chest. She had a few bangles which hung loosely, a golden chocker and a pair of high heeled sandals.

Her body was streamlined and was elegantly and beautifully built. Her curves were extremely appealing even to Scipio's eyes. Her posture was graceful. Her face was fair and pretty. Her smooth red hair swayed gently, many of the tresses tinted with orange.

'Ah,' her face slowly assumed her previous expression, 'you have gotten used to me, my dear.' Her red lips titled into a cynical smirk as she shifted into a more alluring pose.

'I AM NOT DEAR TO YOU!' flying into a rage long kept behind bars of will and tempered demeanor, Scipio squeezed the trigger; he unleashed a storm of bullets upon the woman.

Her eyes narrowed as she automatically leapt out of the weapon's range. Roaring now, Scipio attempted to trace her with the pillar of burning bullets; the projectiles obeyed a few seconds after he had violently jerked the gun in Hilaneya's direction.

Hilaneya deftly leapt upwards.

Clouded by strong rage, Scipio's senses could not keep up with Hilaneya's assassin-like movements. Within seconds he was pinned to the ground as his beloved gatling gun skittered over the edge of the level.

Hilaneya then mounted the scowling Scipio, effectively immobilizing him with her weight which she applied on his joints.

Scipio felt his being numb; it was as though chilblained water replaced his blood. He grew cold then he was still, yet he still drew breath.

Then a warm, smooth hand slid across his mask, then his cheek.

'Believe me Scipio.' Her voice was calm and surprisingly soothing to Scipio's ears, having long heard nothing but the sound of combat and misery.

Scipio turned his face away from Hilaneya's, which was right above his. Her palm was on his cheek, her warm skin comforting his cold dermis.

The hand was gentle and then it suddenly, violently, grabbed his jaw squarely and then forcefully turned his head to look its owner in the eyes.

Her face drew closer, 'Please.' She said. The verity of her expression was hard to ascertain for she wore a face of pleading nature yet her own nature was something far from that.

'GO TO HELL!' Scipio found his blood running again as his right fist balled. He swung it hard and he was able to bury his knuckles deep into Hilaneya's left cheek, flinging her away.

She merely grunted in pain as Scipio was certain she would feel a sting. He clambered on his feet quickly and made for the edge of the level. He leapt once more into the chasm. Not a word, not a sound.

Hilaneya slowly rose from where she lay. She was surprised at how quick Scipio had gained strength from most of the strategies she had once employed against him. It had almost cost Scipio's life, he would have certainly have no qualms over his end, when she had used that numbing technique. Yet now…it was always easy to read Scipio in the past decades, it would seem that she no longer knew him as well as she had hoped.

Sighing, she slowly placed a finger on her left cheek. Her hand recoiled instantly as she felt a searing pain. Her finger came away wet with crimson blood. Having known every move Scipio could come up with had led her to underestimate him.

She walked slowly towards the edge and shouted into the darkness of the chasm, 'You may flee from me Scipio, but you will never be rid of me!'

XOXOXXO

It always frustrates a Hume to waste time. How that time is wasted is what frustrates a Hume. Running past the plains of Ozmone with the only Viera who could trust you would certainly be a waste to others, but to Balthier it was a worthwhile way spending what time was given to him.

The race they were currently running was the most intense and the fastest race they had ever run. Fran was crouched low, her arms pointing backwards while her legs were pumping at full speed. Balthier was running the conventional Hume run, his arms swinging in accordance to his racing legs.

They betrayed their cover; their footfalls could be heard by anyone within thirty feet.

The clouds above the midnight sky had begun to part, it would be day soon. What cover and secrecy they had hoped for would be lost to the light of the day if they did not make more haste.

Haste!

Balthier knew they would not reach the mines in time to avoid any unwanted eyes; he quickly cast Hastega on himself and on Fran. The blue cogs revolved around their bodies and then subsided into the thin air. As soon as the blight blue disappeared, they were running at twice their speed.

They were but a blur against the plains. It would seem that neither wished to be bereft of other privileges once suited with a dreadful fetter: chores.

And atop a damning fate should ever they lose to other would be the disgrace of their race. Would the Viera rein supreme over the Humes? Or will it be rendered otherwise should Balthier's running valor prevail?

There were but a few hundred yards to run and supremacy would be decided.

At their rate, if ever it was surveyed intensely and thoroughly, they would be able to cover at least fifty meters in a few seconds.

Five hundred yards.

The clouds part had grown wider and the midnight was tinted with a dark blue. In the east the sun had begun to crawl upwards.

Four hundred yards.

The clouds had disappeared into the horizons, giving way to the bright morning which will soon come.

Three hundred yards.

The sky had grown brighter; the sun could be seen rising behind the distant hills, in a few moments Humes and all manners of living creatures would roam the plains.

Two hundred yards.

The sun had cleaved through the sky. Its bright, splendorous glow bathed some land now; it had begun to light the day.

One hundred yards.

Balthier and Fran leapt across the chasm which separated the mines from the rest of the plains. They leapt together, simultaneously, and landed gracefully before they exploded into another sprint towards the mines' gates.

The mines.

Balthier dove across the threshold and Fran with him as the sun bathed the land before them with its bright rays.

The day had begun and the two hunters were once again concealed in the shadows.

XOXOXXO

Penelo ran after Yvelle who stopped in the middle of the Ore Seperation Shaft after they decided to run after a little girl dressed in white who laughed to get their attention. The former did not know which was stranger. The little girl who kept appearing and disappearing, or Yvelle's determination to ran after her.

"Yvelle, Are you sure you saw this girl?" Penelo asked Yvelle who was looking about to where the specter ran off to. Yvelle merely gave a nod.

"I was not the only one who saw her." Yvelle explained and she looked over to Vaan.

Vaan, who along with Basch and Larsa had caught up with them, merely shrugged. "I thought I saw someone a while ago. I didn't know if it was a girl or not."

Penelo just sighed and even Basch shook his head, but Yvelle interrupted their conversation with a "Look!"

The group turned to where she was pointing, and to their utter astonishment, there was indeed a little girl standing there.

She barely looked like eight years old and her midnight black hair seemed far too long for someone her age. She was wearing a long dress of white satin and she smiled a soft smile at them. Her feet were bare, but they seemed repellant to dirt. The little girl looked at them with a slight cock of her head.

"Hello," Yvelle was the first to speak, her soft voice sounding louder than usual in the vast shaft. "Are you lost?"

The little girl shook her head. "You are." She answered, her voice as sweet and as lilting as a young girl.

Yvelle smiled, oblivious to the shock on the faces of her companions. "My name is Yvelle. What's your name?"

The little girl smiled again. "You may call me Selena." Selena cocked her head to the side. "Though that is not my true name. As is yours, Yvelle."

Behind Yvelle, Penelo and Vaan exchanged looks. Yvelle meanwhile just nodded, understanding the formality in Selena's speech. Selena meanwhile turned to look at Yvelle's companions.

"I know what it is you seek." She looked at Larsa. "Be careful of the Sorrow it brings."

Before Larsa or anyone in the group could ask Selena turned once more and begun to run. Yvelle quickly straightened up.

"Selena wait!" she called, unsure of what to do. If they should follow or make their way on the mines alone.

"I want to follow her," Larsa said and without another word, ran after the little girl, Basch quickly behind him. Vaan and Penelo just shrugged and ran after Basch but Yvelle, once again stood still. Should she tell them, when she did not understand things herself? Biting back a sigh, Yvelle nodded and followed in their wake.

They chased Selena through the twists and turns of the Henne mines, and always the little girl seemed too quick for them to catch up to.

"That little girl is no ordinary Hume." Basch commented through heavy breathing and beside him, Larsa nodded.

"Perhaps she is not Hume then,"

Behind them, Vaan cried. "I don't care if she's hume or not! She'd better be leading us somewhere worth it!"

To their utter astonishment and shock, when the group reached Pithead Junction B of the mines, Selena was nowhere to be found. As the group stopped to catch their breath, Vaan was cursing under his breath.

"We just ended up deeper into the mines." He said roughly, running a hand through his damp hair. "Are we even sure we can trust that kid?"

Basch just sighed and looked at Larsa. The young Emperor seemed to fight a disappointed look in his face but he did not say anything. Penelo herself just got out her water skin, took a drink of water, and saw it was best not to say anything. It was Yvelle who spoke first, and there was a strange tone in her voice.

"There is something behind this wall." The young healer said out loud, one of her palms touching the western wall of the junction. She was examining the wall with two hands now, running her pale hands against the rough surface of rock.

"Not again," Vaan muttered under his breath, making wild gestures with his hands.

"Look Yvelle," he started, walking over to Yvelle, a frown on his face. "I know you're relatively new to this sort of thing, adventures and stuff, but for us, we don't have to check out every weird looking thing thinking it's meant for us! I mean if we did, we would have never gotten anywhere last year, so stop it with the whole mystic and magick stuff so we can actually find that stupid nethicite!!" he slammed his fist hard against the wall Yvelle was examining to emphasize his point.

Yvelle just stared at him wide eyed, her amethyst eyes looking almost glassy and she was silent. Penelo saw her reaction at once and knew Vaan had shocked her.

"Vaan," Penelo chastised gently, knowing that her partner had just let out his anger on the healer and he would regret yelling at her later, but Yvelle did not know that. "Maybe you should just let it go for a while. We're all tired and.."

A rumble from above made her stop. They all looked up and to their horror, the ceiling started to shake, trickles of dust started to drop, and cracks started to fall.

"It's going to give way!" Basch yelled, getting on his feet and grabbing Larsa immediately by the arm. "Get the mechanism working quick!" he pointed at Penelo who was nearest the mechanism to open one of the shaft gates and she quickly ran over to it to activate the lever.

"Hurry, Penelo!" Vaan yelled as rocks started to come down on them.

"I'm trying!" Penelo's fingers were fumbling, her hand unable to register the proper combination quickly enough. Vaan just cursed under his breath and started to breath in a spell.

"We can't get out of this quickly enough!" He yelled over to Basch. "We have to stop the rocks!"

Vaan's words seemed to have jolted Yvelle awake because she ran over to pick up where she left her staff and started to mutter incantations under her breath.

"Penelo!" Larsa's voice echoed as a large part of the ceiling came crashing down towards where Penelo was fumbling over the mechanism. The young emperor had ran and pushed the hunter away just in time.

"Larsa?" Penelo asked surprise in her voice at his rescue, but Larsa was not looking at her, but at the mine mechanism. It was caught by the boulder and was destroyed.

"Damn!" Basch's rumbling voice could still be heard over the rumbling of the ceiling. Several Stop spells came from Vaan, Basch and Yvelle but the rocks continued to fall, and it took all their efforts to try and avoid them, in the small and cramped space.

"This is why I hate mines!" Vaan yelled, stopping several boulders at once, only to have them fall again as new parts of the ceiling crashed against them

"Vaan!" Penelo yelled as Vaan barely rolled out of the way of the falling rocks.

Basch looking about and finding no way of escape merely ran towards where Larsa and Penelo were huddled and meant to shield them with his arms, when out of the darkening gloom of their situation came a new and powerful voice:

"STOP!!"


	47. Chapter 47: Home is where the heart is

Character Counter: 0

Chapter 47: Home is where the heart is

Home, there is such an elegant euphony in such a simple word. To think that it's meaning would one day cease to be, for one individual that is, is such a dismal thing.

Yet it has happened, to more than one, more than a thousand. Those who lie dead, those who are lost and those who have been broken are more or less in a homeless state. In which place would best be invested their trust if not their home, imagine it taken away.

Yet those who have been taken away from home and not the home form them await a fate far worse than those who have ceased.

Forever lonesome and forever bereft, doomed to exist without anything to call refuge, and doomed to endlessly wander until at last they are felled.

'Scipio!'

Scipio turned his towards the direction where his name had been called. It was a sunny day in the meadow borders and he and a few friends had thought best to make use of their time in the hills, doing what children do best.

He got up and ran towards a group of boys, they were all dressed simply and had untidy short hair. All of them were grinning as mischievous ideas passed around the group. Scipio got to them and a boy dressed in brown clothes spoke to him, 'Hey, Scip! Let's go agitate old man Ronsenburg!'

A grin also appeared on Scipio's face, 'Right!'

Old man Ronsenburg was a retired soldier who had seen extensive action against the Imperial armies of Archadia. His sons were also sent to war, and he as a soldier waited for them with expectations that they would return with great renown and honor.

He was eighty-three and lives alone in a hut near one of the borders' forest. He was hospitable especially to the soldiers who patrolled this neck of the borders. He was still quite muscular for his old age and he was stronger than any living thing Scipio had seen.

When Scipio and his friends crouched low behind a bush, they could clearly see old man Ronsenburg cutting logs in half with his bare hands. The boys marveled at his brute strength and dreamed of being able to do that someday.

The routine was simple; a boy would go to old man Ronsenburg while the rest sneak into his hut and grab the food. Old man Ronsenburg was very perceptive though, no strategy worked twice on him. The last time they did repeat their actions, Old man Ronsenburg was able to apprehend them and he then turned them over to the patrolling guards, to be either returned to their parents or be sent to the precinct to spend a night with parent notification.

Discipline was a prime virtue in Nabradia, those who slackened off ended up as hooligans, in the boys' case, pranksters.

The boys had sufficient discipline though, their spirits could not afford enduring restrictions and for that they resorted to their jokes. They had families who were above any threat of poverty and had enough food to feast on.

They simply enjoyed annoying old man Ronsenburg because the dishes he cooked were splendid and far better than anything they had tasted in their homes.

'Hey, De'Sola, why don't we just ask him to give us some?' Scipio asked the boy dressed in brown.

De'Sola's reply was crisp, 'Duh! That's no fun.'

'Oh, right.'

The boys then conferred with each other, surely the old man would have detected the pattern to their previous routine, the very same which they planned to employ upon him.

They reviewed their plan, made calculations and devised codes to ascertain efficiency and coordination. They took into account all things because the prize, should ever their operation succeed, this day was the most delicious of any of old man's recipes: roasted cockatrice.

The target was fairly easy to obtain, it was outdoors, the only perceived obstacle was old man Ronsenburg himself. From where he stood he could easily run to the roast in a matter of seconds.

The boys had finalized their plan. Never before had they deployed such a tactic. De'Sola was confident in success. Even Scipio, who observed that their success fail ratio was 1:5, was convinced of victory.

'All right, when I say "for Nabudis!" everybody goes.' De'Sola was giving his commands, he was naturally the leader and the thinker of the group.

The boys nodded in unison, they had understood their commands.

De'Sola ordered the boys into position, they moved about with utmost stealth and made great efforts to conceal their movements, and they crouched low again. Their hearts were bursting with the anticipation.

Scipio shifted silently and could see that Old man Ronsenburg was chopping the last few logs.

"For Nabudis!"

The boys exploded form the bushes. The element of surprise was theirs, Old man Ronsenburg was startled. Scipio and two other boys ran for the roast while De'Sola and the last three ran towards old man.

'STAY YOURSELVES!'

Scipio could feel himself grow cold at the sound of Ronsenburg's voice. He could also hear nothing but silence; the others were frozen as well.

Old man sighed and his shoulders slumped, 'Maybe we should all eat the cockatrice, it'll be a good way to spend my last night here.'

Scipio's eyes widened, he did not understand what he had heard immediately.

'Ease lads, I mean no ill. Come, let us eat.' He gestured the boys to sit around the roasting Cockatrice as he went into his hut.

The boys apprehensively approached the roast and squatted round it. It had not been the first instance wherein old man had shouted at them, there was this quality of sadness, all the boys perceived that much.

Old man Ronsenburg emerged from the hut, he was carrying a few wooden plates and his sword. Sweat trickled across his body as it had been heavily used today in work.

He too squatted near the cockatrice and then he had begun to pass plates around. When every boy had acquired a plate, he spoke, 'It's been rather fun to have a group of mischievous boys bother you, you know.' The boys felt regret seep into their conscience and hung their heads.

'Come now, no reason for sorrow.' Ronsenburg unsheathed his sword and sliced a considerable amount of meat from the cockatrice. He then drew a dagger from his boot and passed it to De'Sola who was seated beside him.

'Go get yourself something to eat, boy.'

'Yes sir.' De'Sola slowly took the dagger and leaned towards the roast, he sliced the leg of and the proceeded to rend some flesh from the leg. He then gave the extra meat to Scipio.

Scipio chewed on his cockatrice while the others took their helpings; he looked at old man Ronsenburg. His wrinkled brow was furrowed in an almost sad expression as he ate his meat. His gray beard went up and down as he chewed on his cockatrice. His movements were much lethargic.

'What ails you old man?' Scipio asked.

'One of my sons,' He sighed again and put his plate down, the other boys' attention were averted from their meals, 'has perished. The other, was wounded gravely and is now, thank the heavens, recovering well in Landis.'

'Will you go there then?' Scipio asked, his red eyes showed his pity.

'Aye. I will live there, and I shall quit this place.'

'I hope it's not 'cause of us.' De' Sola said apologetically, he know regretted everything he had done which caused old man Ronsenburg grief.

Old man Ronsenburg chuckled heartily. 'You boys have been nuisance, that much is true, but it was all fun, I must admit.'

De'Sola was relieved, 'Sorry.' He said and bowed his head. The other boys did the same.

'Ah, don't lose your sleep over it.' Old man Ronsenburg got up and went to his hut. He emerged a few moments afterwards, dressed and with a backpack. The boys fear had settled and they were now eating merrily.

Old man Ronsenburd approached them, intent to retrieve his sword which he left where he had sat. The boys fell into silence, but they were no longer scared or sorry, they looked at Ronsenburg with great reverence.

'Well, farewell boys, you can have my hut and my cockatrice.' He picked the sword up and looked up at the sky. It was the time for the sun to set.

He then looked at the boys and nodded at each of them, and then he left. He never looked back.

'Take care, Sir!' De'Sola shouted after him. He merely waved his hand.

The boys continued to stare at him until he finally disappeared from sight. The boys then attended to their cockatrice. The aroma was tantalizing, but its power significantly decreased now that they felt guilt.

After they had eaten, they cleaned the hut and the roast site. They would see to it that this hut would endure, so that they would forever remember old man Ronsenburg.

They would also see to it that they would steer clear from thievery and annoying old men, abandoning their pastime of pranks was impossible.

At last the boys were done, the hut was tidy and the fire which had once existed to cook the cockatrice was doused.

They bade each other farewell and promised to meet here again tomorrow. Scipio was on his way when De'Sola called to him.

'Hey remember your mask.' He said.

'Oh, thanks for reminding.' Scipio took his mask which dangled from his belt.

De'Sola nodded and went his way, 'See you tomorrow!' he waved back at Scipio as he ran further away.

'Will do!'

Scipio entered the woods, the sky would darken soon.

He slipped the mask over his red, snake-like eyes. He would be home in time if he ran.

During those days when he was still a child, he had a home.

A/N: I hope these few chapters will be all right to quench your thirst for a few weeks...Things are getting way too hectic for my taste and I predict slow updates from now on...That's why I posted as many as I could to compensate!! Hope you guys like it!! -Comet-


	48. Chapter 48: Ennui

Character Counter: 0

Chapter 48: Ennui

When Yvelle next opened her eyes, she was surprised to find that she wrapped up in a blanket and the roof over her was a duller much more somber blue rather than any part of the mines. It took her a few minutes to get oriented and the first thing she noticed was that she smelled a fire.

The next thing she noticed were hushed words and people conversing. Yvelle could not remember what happened after the ceiling fell, all she remembered was trying to stop as many rocks as she could from falling to any of her companions and as a result she did not notice the rather large boulder headed towards her. She must have blacked out after that.

Biting back a groan, Yvelle pushed herself up. Somewhere around her, someone noticed and went towards her.

"Good, you are awake." The rough voice of Judge Majister Basch came and Yvelle was surprised she could hardly see him. At first she thought she had gone blind from the accident, but then she noticed that the fire that was lit was not enough to light the whole of wherever they were.

"I.." she tried to speak only to find her throat sore and scratchy.

"Here," the Judge Majister said not unkindly, offering her her water skin from which she drank fitfully.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper gratefully, and the older man just nodded.

"Where are--?" she started to ask, but the older man anticipated the question and he interrupted.

"Vaan and Penelo were knocked out with the rest of the rocks you did not manage to stop. Do not worry," Basch added at the look of horror on her face. " They are quite alright."

"The Emperor?" she whispered with a little difficulty.

"Is safe." Basch turned towards her and his green eyes held more than a little compassion. "You should rest. We are in your debt for your attempts to stop the ceiling cave in, but you will be in no position to travel, if you do not rest and recuperate." He made to stand and move away from her side, but Yvelle's soft touch made the Judge Majister halt.

"Who stopped the rest of the rocks?" she asked before her wearied body took its toll on her.

This time a small yet visible smile formed on Basch's lips. With a gesture towards the fire, he whispered the words, "Old allies," and when Yvelle looked to where he gestured, she saw, to her amazement two new people standing around the fire with the Emperor. A young man and a woman who had long black-tipped rabbit ears. A Viera.

Yvelle let her jaw drop at the sight of those two, knowing full well who they were. The man had his hands on hips and a sort of sardonic smile played about his lips as he listened to the Emperor's hushed tones. The woman, the Viera, stood a little behind the man, one hand on her waist and occasionally throwing her head back, allowing her voluminous white hair to follow her movements.

"Fran and Balthier," she whispered and seemed not to notice Basch's look of surprise, for at that moment, Yvelle suddenly felt very sleepy and her eyes shut.

XOXOXOX

"It's amazing how much trouble the lot of you get into without the two of us around," Balthier said with just a little hint of sarcasm, looking at the assembled group.

Basch just let out a sigh and was silent while Larsa dipped his head. Beside Larsa, sat Penelo, whose arm was bandaged and Vaan who, despite the bandage on his head, was looking excitedly at the two newcomers.

"It's not like we wanted to be attacked by the ceiling," Penelo said but there was a smile on her face. She had hoped they would meet with Balthier and Fran during their travels, but she honestly didn't expect it to be this soon.

"Naturally," Balthier said with a nod of his head. Fran meanwhile just stared at them with her ruby-red eyes, silent as ever.

"So what brings you two here?" Vaan asked, finally finding his voice. Balthier smiled and folded his arms.

"Aside from saving your lives you mean?" the older sky pirate asked hiding his Archadian accent better than Larsa. The man gave an elegant shrug of his shoulders and waved a hand in the air.

"What else, but doing what sky pirates do best. Hunting for treasure." He refused to elaborate, but it was not out of Balthier's character to say what needed be said in a conversation, offering no information unless need be. That did not stop Vaan however, and the younger sky pirate just nodded.

"So have you found any good stuff?"

Balthier and Fran exchanged the briefest of glances before Fran answered. "The treasure we seek has eluded us again. Very much like our first encounter with you Vaan, at Princess' Ashe palace."

"Speaking of the princess," Balthier spoke, his eyes scanning the crowd again, why is she not with you in this little excursion? It would be an interesting to hear how Basch finally let go of that tin can you call armor to go trekking across the world again."

As vividly as they could, the group told the whole situation to Balthier and Fran, starting with the fete to their following of Selena to the pithead junction. After the tale, Balthier merely shook his head in disbelief.

"So, even after all your efforts, Archadia still remains as it is, corrupt and spoilt to the core." Balthier said in an unusually grave tone. It was that comment were Larsa raised his head.

"It is not Archadia who is corrupt, but the people in her." He stated calmly, but there was an edge in his voice that the group heard only once before. During another argument with Balthier when they climbed Mt. Bur-Omisace, and the argument had been about the Empire.

Balthier just cocked his head, a piercing look in his eyes. "And you still believe in the good of your country,"

Silence blanketed the group as eyes flickered back and forth between Larsa and Balthier. It seemed that neither the two of them were willing to let go of their beliefs despite them being centered on the very same place.

Finally Balthier did an elegant shrug of his shoulders and raised his palms outwards. "If you hold firm to your beliefs, then I cannot stop you. This is why I am not the Emperor." There was a resigned smile on his face and Larsa did not know if he should take that as a compliment or not.

Before anybody else could say anything, there was a rustle where the injured Yvelle had been resting. Surprisingly, it was Basch who made his way to her and a few moments later, was aiding the young woman to sit by the fire.

"Ah," Balthier remarked with a little more interest, noticing Yvelle's azure locks and amethyst eyes. "It seems that whenever we meet you, you always have an interesting female in your group. Aside from you Penelo, of course," Balthier added with a smile towards Penelo and the latter just returned it, knowing full well that Balthier was merely being his usual charming self.

"That was a nasty knock on the head you sustained," Balthier added with a small smile towards Yvelle who merely dipped her head in embarrassment. "You should be more careful."

To their surprise, Fran added her own advice. "Dealing with that much Mist you handled is very dangerous to a hume,"

"I did what I can to help my companions," Yvelle muttered, and for once there was no hint of shyness in her tone but a resolve that the rest of the group had never heard before.

"So am I to understand you are looking for nethicite once again?" Balthier asked the group at hand, after smiling once more at Yvelle.

Larsa nodded, finally glad that they came to the topic of most importance. "The Shadow Nethicite." He said in an undertone. "We have information that it is more dangerous than any nethicite we have encountered so far."

Silence greeted his statement, and even Fran looked a bit alarmed after Larsa spoke.

"Nethicite more dangerous than the Sun Cryst eh?" Balthier murmured, arms crossed, thoughtful. "That does not bode well."

"Indeed," Fran added. Balthier looked at Larsa. "Seeing as how you are here with only Basch as a guard, then I am guessing that this information is not common among the vulgars."

The young emperor nodded, choosing to ignore the comment about the social classes.

Balthier exchanged a look with Fran as if to ask what her opinion in this was was. Fran merely returned Balthier's gaze and said nothing, but Balthier understood.

"So, Archadia is in chaos, nethicite is behind it, seems as if nothing has changed." Balthier murmured, watching the flickering of the fire. The sky pirate looked at Vaan and Penelo.

"I suppose you two are here for the ride as well," there was a hint of amusement in his voice as the two hunters nodded eagerly. "I supposed I am not really surprised." Balthier looked at Basch. "Neither am I surprised to see you here too." A smirk now appeared on his face. " "Fulfilling your knightly vows" and all that I presume?"

"It is more like "fulfilling my duty as Judge Majister"," Basch replied just as easily, the only hint that he was jesting was the slight twinkle in his green eyes. Balthier merely made a noise and unfolded his arms.

"So how about it Fran?" He asked over his shoulder to Fran who tossed her head again.

"Shall we partake in such perilous undertakings to divest ourselves of ennui?"

Fran nodded and smiled. "If we must."

Vaan brightened and exchanged a look with Penelo. "So you're coming with us?" he asked Balthier and the older man could not help give a look of exasperation.

"Must you repeat every sentence I utter Vaan?" he asked though hazel were sparkling. "I just said that."

Vaan merely shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture the party was familiar with whenever he was embarrassed. "Oh right, " he mumbled and looked at Penelo who just rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly.

"It will be good to be travelling together again," Penelo murmured, looking at her hands, smiling a bit at the familiarity. "You know, despite the whole trouble going on."

Balthier nodded, agreeing. "Yes, I admit I have been very bored lately. This should stretch some muscles."

XOXOXO

Queen Ashelia looked up from the fifth twenty-page document she was reading for the day, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly. It was just two days since she returned from Jahara and already she seemed to be neck-deep in paper work, that ranged from very important to seemingly useless and trivial.

Leaning against the high backed chair that all her predecessors used, she let a sigh escape her, allowing herself a little bit of exhaustion to escape. As she rested for a few moments, her thoughts wandered towards Vaan and his companions and she wondered if they were all right.

She was no fool, she knew she worried more of Vaan than anyone else. The big question was since when had she felt that way?

No matter how hard she dug into her mind, she could not find an answer. Truthfully, she did not know if she would be that all delighted in discovering the answer. Resting her hand against her forehead, a gesture she had not done for the longest time, Queen Ashe sighed. She should be out there, helping Larsa, but she knew she had her own duties to fulfill. If it were as easy as dropping everything, picking up her weapon and go gallivanting with the others, Ashe knew she would do it in a heartbeat. In this restriction, she envied Penelo and Fran in their freedom. She remembered the years when she was just Amalia, a leader of the Insurgence, Resistance, she corrected herself after a rueful smile and missed the days in which she could be somebody else aside from the heir to the throne. Nevertheless, she knew that taking the throne would be inevitable, and when she finally took it, she knew this was the place where she belonged.

Ashe sighed again, tugging on one of her locks that had begun to grow far longer than she would like and made a mental note to have her hair trimmed. Ashe knew that between all the work she was doing, even a simple haircut would be difficult to fit into her schedule.

Rolling her shoulders now, Ashe stood from her chair as well as getting rid of the crick in her neck. There was news of the state of Archadia from the Judge Majister Zargabath, and Ashe did not need to read its entirety to know that Archades did not bode well. Sighing this time for Larsa, she wondered if his group had managed to find the Shadow Nethicite before their enemy now, and if it would be but a short time before the young Emperor's name is cleared. Picking up the missive now, Ashe knew that was far from happening at the moment, and all she could do was to help anyway she could. She had already sent for messengers to fetch Vaan's ship at Phon Coast, as not to arouse suspicion, she had asked Montblanc to send his most trusted men to handle the ship. Ashe had not seen it herself but she was sure Vaan would have it guarded most carefully if he was any of the pirate he really wanted to be. She was not really sure what to do with the ship when it arrived, but the queen was sure the airship would be safer in Rabanastran docks rather than a foreign beach. Ashe was also not sure if one of the reasons why she wanted the airship close to her was to have something of Vaan's near. The group did promise that they would stop at Rabanastre before they go anywhere else after Henne Mines. She was foolish to deny that she was not waiting for that day to come.

Ashe looked at the letter again, not really reading but finding an apt distraction. She knew that if she did not hear from them soon, she would no doubt disguise herself and rush off to Henne Mines. No matter how foolish the idea was, Ashe could not stop herself from planning it. It seemed like a compulsion and that all reason emptied her mind when she thought of Vaan and danger. Foolish and dangerous, she berated herself for the feelings and she sighed again.

Only when a knock on the door and General Venitol entered did Ashe put on the mask of impassiveness once more.

"The Galbana has been docked, your Majesty," Venitol announced after bowing to the queen.

Ashe nodded with satisfaction. "Who brought it in?"

Venitol's eyes widened slightly in surprise but otherwise he did not comment. "It seemed that a hunter from the Phon Coast decided to pilot the airship herself when the messengers arrived at beach delivering your missive. She had the spare keys to the airship so we assumed she was trustworthy." Ashe had raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Venitol was quick to finish his narrative.

"Her name is **Zirenne** and she asked to have an audience with you, your Majesty. Shall I send for her?"

Ashe gave a dismissing wave of her had, suddenly curious at the thought of this female hunter holding the spare keys of Vaan's airship. "I shall be glad to give my thanks personally" the queen said, her voice clipped and icy, but the young General seemed not to notice, but merely bowed and exited the room.

XOXOXOX

"So Vaan," Balthier's smooth voice said from the front of the group. The party had decided to move on as soon as the injured were well enough to travel. To nobody's surprise, all three of them, Vaan, Yvelle and Penelo had declared themselves well enough and despite Basch's obvious protests, and they refused to rest until they were sure their trip to Henne had been worthwhile.

"Where is the princess--pardon, Queen?" Balthier asked over his shoulder to Vaan who was rubbing his head where the bandage had been removed at his request. Vaan looked up at Balthier's question.

"At Dalmasca, where else?" Vaan said shrugging. "I mean Ashe's a queen now, so she can't really leave the palace right?" the hunter ignored Penelo's look of surprise at his direction and met Balthier's gaze head-on.

Balthier on the other hand just smiled that knowing smile of his and shrugged as well. "You'd be surprised," he said and turned once more to talk with Fran. When Balthier wasn't looking, Penelo nudged Vaan in the ribs.

"Why didn't you tell him Ashe was with us at Jahara?" Penelo hissed at Vaan. Vaan looked at Penelo as if she was crazy.

"Why?" Vaan countered. "It's not as if it makes any difference."

Penelo continued to look at him with narrowed eyes, then just as suddenly her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as if she just realized something. Sure enough she looked at Vaan as if seeing him for the first time.

"What's wrong with you?" Vaan asked Penelo not really sure if the rocks that hit her had really missed hitting anything crucial. Penelo looked like she really was touched in the head.

Penelo, ignored Vaan's incredulous looks and practically jumped up and down in front of him. "Oh Ahnas, you're jealous!" she squealed in a very Penelo-like manner and Vaan felt his face turn red.

"You're actually jealous!!" Penelo continued to squeal and before she could draw attention from the rest of the gang, Vaan lunged for Penelo, effectively clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Stop it!" Vaan hissed as Penelo struggled and Yvelle gave them curious looks.

Penelo, with much effort, pushed Vaan away from her. "You just won't admit if won't you?" she placed her hands on her hips and peered at Vaan who was determined not to meet her eyes.

"I never said I didn't," Vaan murmured and Penelo's face lit up in triumph. In fact she had such a smug look that Vaan felt his cheeks burn again.

"Penelo!" he cried out in distress. "Will you cut it out? You really did get bonked in the head!"

Penelo merely gave him a large beam and walked ahead of him. "I'm not the only one," she said in a sing-song voice and ran off, not waiting for Vaan to understand what she just said.

XOXOXOX

"You know this is why I hate mines!" Vaan found himself yelling a few hours later. His Ultima sword was unsheathed, flashing dully under the dim glow of the mines, trying to kill several Etem with a few strokes. Around him were several other fiends, native of Henne mines trying to do them damage. At the corner of his eye he could see Penelo slashing with her ninja blades, Basch poking with his Zodiac spear, Larsa parrying and blocking with his Royal Edge, Yvelle trying her best to cast Protect and Shell over the rest of the party and Fran and Balthier look distinctly calm through the assault.

"Really Vaan?" Vaan heard Balthier's voice somewhere behind him, followed by gunshots. "I would have thought you enjoyed all those times down here." Balthier added followed by more gunshots.

"Are you kidding?" Vaan scoffed, a grin playing about his face. " I do this for a living!"

Vaan heard Balthier give a chuckle. " Well if it is, you are doing poorly."

"Hey!"

"Vaan!" interrupted Penelo's shrill voice and Vaan turned just in time to see one of the Etem charge towards him. Before he could defend himself, the Etem suddenly caught on fire, shrivled and died, landing with an ugly thud at Vaan's feet.

Caught momentarily by surprise, Vaan looked about, half-expecting Penelo to have cast the ardor spell, but to his surprise Penelo was poised in mid-run, as if she had intended to run towards him. With another sweeping gaze, Vaan saw Yvelle retract her hand from its palm outward pose and return to trying to whack everything with her staff as if nothing happened. Before Vaan could thank her, Balthier's voice interrupted.

"Step lively Vaan!"

The younger sky pirate had no choice but to return his focus on the battle, thinking of thanking Yvelle later.

XOXOXOX

"Is anybody dead?" Vaan found himself asking after a few minutes of respite after the assault of the more dangerous monstrosities of Henne Mines. The party had successfully pushed through and found a new passage that lead nonetheless, deeper into the mines and found a bit of refuge in a large alcove that was miraculously empty.

"You do know if anybody is dead they would not be able to answer you Vaan," Balthier's smoot voice cut in, that grin on his face and a shake of his head.

Vaan shrugged ruefully. "Yeah, I know, but you never know right?"

Somehow Balthier's look suggested amusement. "Glad to know you are as articulate as ever." The sky pirate turned to look around not noticing Vaan's blush of embarrassment at his words.

"Is everybody all right then?" Balthier asked the group at large. His hazel eyes scanned the party. He was not surprised to find Penelo resting upon a rock, head bent in trying to catch her breath; the young Emperor distributing X-potions from his still mysterious source to who ever in the party needed it; Basch a little away from them, keeping guard; Fran composed as ever and Vaan surreptitiously wiping his Ultima blade against the wall. Only the newest member of their group struck Balthier as acting strange. For unlike the rest of the group, Yvelle was just standing straight, not looking at anybody in particular. Even when Penelo walked up to her to see if she was all right, Yvelle was hardly responsive. Narrowing his eyes, Balthier thought that perhaps he should be wary of the girl, given that she was untested and very secretive.

"Are you unwell?" Fran's Viera accent was easily discernible and Balthier turned his eyes towards his Viera partner, half-expecting her to be looking and directing her question at Yvelle herself, as if she had read his mind.

To his slight surprise, Fran's ruby eyes were directed towards him, her face save her eyes betraying nothing. Balthier, without a second thought, slipped the mask of indifference back on and gave a slight shake of his head. Without another explanation, the sky pirate turned his sights back to the group.

"Hey Larsa," Vaan's voice provided the right distraction and almost everyone broke of their private thoughts to focus on Vaan."Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Vaan straightened up, stretching his arms, but his blue eyes were serious. "Unless I'm mistaken, I don't think we still haven't reached the depth of the mines we visited before. It's gonna get rougher, I tell you that."

"Vaan's right, Larsa," Penelo's soft voice held a little more assurance. "It's all right if you want to look somewhere else."

Larsa, to everybody's surprise, straightened abruptly, his blue eyes flashing silver. "I am sure in this course. I intend to leave no rock unturned in my search. If nethicite is what my opponents intend to use, then I mean to rob them of that advantage. I will not let my people suffer needlessly for some power-thirsty, war-mongering, noble." His voice was harsh and cold, very unfitting for a boy his age. The air was almost still after his declaration as if not even the environment dared to challenge the Emperor's words. Only Balthier chose to break the uneasy silence.

"Well, I'm good with that." He folded his arms and met Larsa's eyes. "Shall we advance with this route then, or are you resolute to persuade us that you are certain about it?"

Larsa's frown told them exactly what the young Emperor's answer was to Balthier's question.

** A/N: Our DEEPEST, MOST SINCERE, apologies for the LONGEST update!! I (comet) have particularly been caught up with affairs at college and its only now that I have managed to update!! We are approaching our 50th chapter!! Time for a bit of celebration I think...! Hope you guys are still with us!!**

**Cheers!**

**Comet**


	49. Chapter 49: Cacophony

CHARACTER COUNTER:0

Chapter 49: Cacophony

Metal heels came tapping softly to where Scipio lay. His concussed head turned towards the sound of the footfalls, his eyes could barely see the outlines in the dimly lit chamber. From the highest ground to the very bottom of Giruvegan, he fell. Now, he still drew breath, even if he wished he was dead, even if he was supposed to be dead.

'You cannot be rid of me that easily, Scipio.' A sultry voice said. To Scipio, what he perceived were inaudible murmurs. He could barely keep the lids of his red eyes open, was it sleep that willed it shut? Or was it his inability to bear sight to this woman, even if she would appear so pleasing to any beholder?

The metal heels halted in front of his bleeding face, his head caught on one of the protrusions during his long plummet. One foot, enclosed in metal, prodded his limp head. His fingers twitched, an itching to grab and destroy the foot. A searing pain shot through him, grunting, he turned his head away from Hilaneya's foot.

Hilaneya chuckled and then knelt beside the downed judge, 'How is it that you have come to hate me so?' A smile crept along her lips; there was no stab of remorse in her sultry intonation.

Weakly, Scipio lifted his hand and moved it towards Hilaneya's face. Before his hand drew close, Hilaneya intercepted him and took his hand in hers and pressed it against her cheek.

'Fool.' Scipio croaked.

'What was that?' Hilaneya asked in a soft voice, her eyes closed.

'Fool.' Scipio repeated, it was less than a croak now.

He shut his eyes, and then willed every ounce of energy he had…

He tore his hand away and brought it back swiftly and forcefully, dealing a blow to Hilaneya. She was unprepared for the blow, the jab hit her squarely and she rolled away.

Scipio scrambled to get up and made for the stairwell, his mind was still in a haze and his legs were weakening. He staggered frantically for escape.

"Do not run away from me, Scipio!" Hilaneya's voice taunted behind him as Scipio pushed his legs to run.

He was only a few meters away from the first steps, his mind clearing up and his knees finding their robbed strength, when he was suddenly swept away, towards the wall.

A smooth, soft hand, applied pressure to his throat and another pinned his right arm to the wall, Hilaneya had him trapped again. Her body pressing against his, she hissed into his face, 'Show a little humanity!'

'Oh?' Scipio coughed blood, 'Like the humanity you showed me?' He attempted another blow with his left arm but before he could even part it from the wall a blade skewered it in place. There was no pain, only a sting and then spreading warmth.

Hilaneya drew away from him and then stabbed his right arm into the wall with another sword, Scipio merely grunted and bared his teeth.

Hilaneya sighed in exasperation, 'It is as if you do not wish to see me.' Her beautiful eyes glared at him menacingly.

Scipio replied abruptly, his mind now in his control, 'And you failed to realize that from the start.'

Hilaneya slapped him, 'That for the first time we met today,' she slapped him again, pivoting his head, 'that for the second time we met today!'

Then almost, as if nothing had happened, Hilaneya composed herself, her blazing gold eyes subsiding into their usual amber. Eyes that had the power to captivate Scipio all those years ago, eyes that were as mysterious as his own and Scipio hated them. Hilaneya's lips curled, surveying Scipio trapped on the wall.

"This looks familiar Scipio," she whispered her voice as soft as silk and as venomous as any reptile's. The Judge Majister felt her approach him, her body near to him, and even in his armor, he felt Hilaneya's soft skin touch him, warm flesh against cold metal. Then that hand travelled up his back and came to rest just below his mask, on the cheekbones underneath, making him face her reluctantly.

"I have missed you, you know," she whispered, inching closer so that Scipio felt her sweet breath blow against his lips. "All those years we were parted, I did." She hovered so close to him, Scipio new just the slight movement from him and he could capture her lips in his own. He knew this and she knew this and she was playing with. He refused to fall prey to that wile again.

Hilaneya moved closer, her fingers caressing his face gently, a touch that was disgusting yet enthralling at this time that Scipio felt his stomach turn over. " And I wonder," she hesitated her voice growing softer and softer as she drew closer and closer. "If you have missed me too?"

Before Scipio could formulate a reply, Hilaneya closed whatever remaining distance there was between them and finally captured his lips with her own, drawing Scipio in a deep and sensual kiss.

It was a slow deliberate kiss, as if Hilaneya took pleasure in torturing Scipio, and the Judge Majister found himself succumbing to such advances. Memories and sensations that he had long forgotten came flooding back, threatening to overpower him and Scipio had a vain suspicion Hilaneya knew that too.

"For someone who prides himself to be inhuman, you are still very warm, my Scipio," Hilaneya paused and whispered against his lips, and the spell broke.

Growling, his eyes narrowing, Scipio tore away from the wall, freeing his impaled arms. Swiftly, his hands found Hilaneya's neck and gripped it with all his strength. Hilaneya gasped for air while Scipio shook her violently. Hilaneya kicked his chin hard, and his grip faltered. Both judge and assassin wheeled backwards, recovering from either infliction.

Hilaneya breathed sharply as she massaged her abused neck, she lifted her head to look at Scipio, only to find out he had gone. He took the opportunity and was now leaping across the levels of Giruvegan, ascending quickly and then disappearing from her sight.

Hilaneya with curses worthy for the most stalwart pirates saw that Scipio was parted from her again.

XOXOXOX

After travelling with hardly any more hindrance, the party reached a large opening in the mines, a room unlike any part of Henne. They came to a large, circular room where a massive chandelier was suspended at the center. There were four channels which led to and from the room; all four led to the cardinal directions; one in front of the party as they entered, two to either side of them and the one behind them. The group eased into the room, cautious of any ill mannered being which may spring from a shadowed corner.

At the obverse was Balthier, his Fomalhaut casually slung over his right shoulder. Fran trailed him, her bow in hand. The rest followed in a tight formation while Basch distanced himself, protecting the rear.

The sky pirate let his hazel eyes roam the corridors and then halted. The rest stilled themselves as well, after a few moments. They circled out below the chandelier. It seemed the safest at the moment until they decided which course to take.

'This is interesting,' Balthier remarked sardonically, hand on his belt. He looked to the others, as if expecting them to comment. 'Well?' he asked the party, 'To what end?'

Vaan and Penelo exchanged glances and shrugged. Yvelle was silent as ever, choosing to let her eyes roam the corridors once more while Larsa looked over to Basch as if asking for his opinion. The Judge Majister was silent for a few moments then he moved. Basch strode towards the entrance to their left and began scrutinizing it. He knelt down and began scooping up dirt and started sifting through it in his palm while his other hand held tightly to his spear.

With a bit of impatience, Balthier watched him to do this, even signaling to the others to search for some clues as to which path to take. Vaan seemed to share his impatience because he shifted on his feet before saying in a loud voice. "Do you think we should split up? I mean to cover more ground?"

Basch replied immediately, 'That would be convenient, but not wise. We are most certain of survival if we are to stay together; we are no match for the fiends here alone. You have seen them before, they assault you in droves, endlessly.'

Balthier raised an eyebrow and Vaan ducked his head; the older man knew Basch meant no ill, even though Basch's arguments made the younger hunter appear a bit stupid.

"So what do you suggest we should do, oh Captain?" Balthier surprisingly came to Vaan's defense, though the sky pirate was sure that Basch was oblivious to this. However, at Balthier's obvious sarcasm, the Judge Majister straightened up from his crouched position and turned to face the two men.

Meanwhile, a little distance away from them, Fran, who was inspecting the eastern chamber along with Penelo, Larsa and Yvelle, suddenly jerked her head towards the southern entrance, her ears pricking.

'Fran?' Penelo asked, recognizing the sudden spasm in her friend. Penelo's voice immediately caught the others' attention. In a sudden show of déjà vu, Fran began breathing heavily, hands automatically rising to clamp over her head, as if trying to shut out all noise. Her ruby eyes began searing in pain and her usually stoic face flashed with emotion.

"So much Mist," Fran whispered in a strained voice. "So much evil…!" Fran could barely breathe now; Penelo was next to her, offering helpless arms in attempt to render solace. In that span of minutes, everybody became if it even was more possible, tenser. Basch shut up and readied his spear. Vaan unsheathed the massive Ultima and scanned the chambers surrounding them, leading to them. Yvelle, with frightened eyes, tucked a few locks behind her ears and tried her best to help Penelo with the struggling Fran. Larsa looked around apprehensively as he slowly prepared his own weapons. Balthier strode to Fran and held her shoulders, 'Rest, we'll handle this,' his stern glance passed over Penelo and Yvelle, 'to the center of the room, make her safe.' Penelo nodded and with Yvelle's help guided the incapacitated Viera.

Balthier chambered a bullet and stood in front of the southern entrance. 'Circle out!' he cried sharply at the others. Vaan quickly stood to his right and Basch took a place to his left. Larsa rushed behind him, securing the north. Yvelle, with a few whispered words, cast Shell and Protect not only to Fran but to everybody in the party, the glows of the spell casting eerie lights over the party. Penelo drew her daggers but knelt close to Fran, one arm around the Viera.

There was a maddening silence, occasionally broken by Fran's hisses of pain. What seemed like hours later, a cacophony of sounds: roars, howls, growls and all manners of odd noises which were unmistakably animalistic came echoing from unexplainable sources. Then a pattering, stomping and rasping wind was the only warning before several Nightmares and Tyranorox exploded from all the entrances.

'Repel them!' Basch yelled to the others before his voice was drowned by the roaring of the beasts.

The air was a mixture of ugly noises as weapons and monsters came into contact.

Three creatures rushed towards Balthier, all of them massive. He fired all eight rounds in his Fomalhaut, he could hear the breech click as it chambered bullet after bullet despite the chaotic uproar. Six hit the Nightmare in front of him; the other two pelted a Tyranorox which struggled to cram itself into the room.

Vann swung hard at the colossal reptiles which assaulted him. Several were hit and recoiled in pain, in their great mass; they stumbled and crushed each other as they fell to the floor. There were tremors as more and more Tyranorox stomped about.

Basch gave the Nightmares no quarter; one lunged for him and quickly found sleep as Basch impaled it with his Zodiac spear, he flung the lifeless Nightmare at a cluster of enemies and quickly charged towards them. He dove headfirst into a fray and now wrestled with several Nightmares and Tyranorox. He kept the creatures at bay with his left arm while he ended them with his spear.

Larsa held his ground for some time until a Nightmare kicked him to the ground. He hacked at it desperately and was saved by Penelo, who made quick work of the fiendish horse. Larsa got up quickly and nodded to her before proceeding to endure the assault.

Amidst the unbelievable pandemonium; Nightmares being flung around short of a limb or head, Tyranorox falling dead to the ground, grunts and battle cries, the sound of steel biting hard into flesh, gunshots, growling and roaring, was silence. For the Viera at least. She could hear nothing, only the ringing in her ears and a distant laugh.

The battle raged on. More and more fiends came and squeezed into the already crowded room. The party held them off on all fronts; each entrance was slowly piling with corpses.

A fissure snaked across the ceiling, before it suddenly erupted and showered the party with a rain of dust. The chandelier, fortunately, was not fastened to the ceiling alone but to a level right above them.

There was a moment of confusion before the battle broke out again. The fiends were momentarily blinded and gave the party a good chance to deal critical hits.

Vann casted Haste on himself and then cleared the entrance of Tyranorox, several of the reptilian skulls rolled on the floor, decapitated. Basch was being squeezed by too many monsters; he lost his grip as he was buried in a pile of growling fiends. The pile continued fidgeting before it was engulfed in a bright pillar of light. Moments passed and the light diminished, Basch was panting as he tried to get up and fight on.

'Help!' Vann shouted to no one in particular. Yvelle turned around to his yell, her sapphire locks following her movements. Looking quickly about, she saw most of her companions echoing Vaan's cry and since the other healer of the group was otherwise occupied, Yvelle quickly stepped in.

"Heal!" Yvelle cried, her hands glowed and then wisps of light shot from them and entered the bodies of the other party members. Around her she saw her comrades straighten up from their slack positions; Larsa even throwing Penelo an X-potion as an aid.

'Most kind.' Basch said as he quickly got up and skewered another fiend.

Balthier emptied his weapon at a charging nightmare. He fumbled for extra ammunition before a Tyranorox tail swung and hit him hard. He was flung to the far end of the room, hitting the wall and falling to the floor violently.

'Balthier!' several voices cried and Vaan, being the closest, rushed to the fallen pirate.

At the reverberation of his name, Fran quickly arose, as if her strength came echoing back, her hand seizing her bow tight as a vice.

'F-fran?' Penelo asked, bewildered, her stance completely forgotten at fascination at her Viera friend. Fran did not seem to hear her for the Viera's right hand quickly plucked an arrow from her quiver and took aim, a dreamy look in her eyes, a distant gaze. Penelo continued to consider her disbelievingly before she recovered from her confusion. With a shake of her head, Penelo straightened up and prepared to rejoin the fray.

Meanwhile, Fran's eyes cleared, with a toss of her snow white hair, she exhaled deeply, cried "Volley!" then let loose her arrow.

In a stunning display of magick, the single arrow miraculously separated into what seemed to be hundreds and rained on the fiends. In an orchestra of howls, moans and groans, the fiends shuddered and fell dead.

"Is it over?" Penelo's whisper broke the stunned silence which followed after the demise of the beasts, the rest of the party rising from whatever depths of beast carcass they got buried in.

Vaan who was struggling to pull out his Ultima blade from the hind leg of a dead Tyranorox, turned at her whisper. He shrugged ruefully, somewhat glad that Fran had unleashed yet another powerful attack. At the thought of Fran, Vaan suddenly remembered Balthier, whom he had shoved when bits of the ceiling threatened to come crashing down on them when Fran unleashed her magick. However, when Vaan looked about for his friend, he was surprised to find him propped against the cavern wall, being coaxed by Larsa to drink an X-Potion while Yvelle healed his broken ribs. Fran seemed to have gotten over her little spasms as well for she strode purposefully towards where her partner was, her hair willowing behind her, bow still held in her hand, ruby eyes back to their impassive state.

"Will you be able to stand?" she asked Balthier who had grinned waggishly at her when she stood in front of him, eyes bearing down upon his form.

Balthier cocked his head. "You insult me if you think I cannot." He replied easily, even pulling himself up from the floor, despite Larsa and Yvelle's protest. "I presume you hear more of them coming?"

Fran's tighter grip on her bow answered them.

"You cannot be serious." Larsa replied, his face and clothes streaked with dirt and beast blood and looking almost unrecognizable. The others were in the same state of disarray; Yvelle's white clothes stained with purple Tyranorox blood, Vaan had a large gash on his upper arm and cheek, one of Penelo's braids was undone, and Basch had lost the sleeve of his shirt.

Balthier merely clapped a hand on the Emperor's shoulder, rejuvenated by Yvelle's healing and Larsa's potion. "Not to fret, we've faced tougher adversaries before."

Vaan sighed before unsheathing his blade once again. "Yeah Larsa, I did warn you this was going to be dangerous."

"How long till the next onslaught?" Basch's voice if it was possible, was rougher.

"A few minutes." Was the Viera's answer.

"That gives us some time to recuperate then," Penelo said brightly, extracting a few ethers from her pack and tossing one to Basch and another to Vaan.

"I think this is a good sign," Yvelle added her voice to the mix, as she accepted the potion Larsa offered her. Several pairs of eyes travelled towards her and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Does it not mean if we are facing such thorny adversity then there must be something of value at the end of this path?" she asked them.

Silence greeted her statement and Yvelle feared she said the wrong thing yet again. But Balthier's short chuckle broke it and with an amused glance at her he gave Vaan a look.

"Your student is more sky pirate than hunter, Vaan. Are you sure you are training her in the right profession?"


	50. Chapter 50: The Price to Pay

Character Counter: 1

Chapter 50: The Price to Pay

Ortal paced impatiently in his chambers. He had repeatedly summoned Scipio's presence and was repeatedly told that the Judge had allegedly "run off" to some place unknown. To even think that he was inconvenienced by a fool made Ortal burn, he could not stomach the thought that his plans could, and most probably would, crumble because of him, him and his mask and lies.

'Lies? You think me a man of law, a liar? Oh, how treacherous the mind is. It is extremely difficult to rein such a troubled mind. Inconvenience, threat and shadows, such thoughts bay like wounded hounds upon the moor.'

Ortal could barely believe what he heard. He wheeled about and saw Scipio standing in front of the double doors, his chin raised arrogantly and his grin smug across his face. He found it increasingly inhuman for Scipio to sneak in let alone…what he just said. It was as if…

'H-how, what…' Ortal stuttered, his voice lost in his confusion, or terror.

'Don't worry, your forms, some days overdue since your behest, has been taken care of. I personally delivered the statements to the foundries. I knew you would stir had I not made the proper documentations,' Scipio puffed his cheeks and slouched his shoulders, attempting to reduce his height to match Ortal's and then, mockingly said in what appeared to be Ortal's coarse voice, 'I need legalization to guise my sinister plots against Ivalice,' than he burst into laughter.

Ortal managed to collect his shattered nerves, he took a deep breath before his locked his gaze on the fidgeting Majister, 'Listen here, boy, I will not have you in my own chamber mocking me!'

'Then I shall continue this outside.' Scipio suddenly stiffened. His grin had vanished and his lips were gently curved downwards. His eyes, concealed as always, were no longer straining.

Ortal, breathing deeply, pointed a mad finger at Scipio, he opened his mouth to say something but the words were lost entirely so he closed his maw shut, shaking his head, he searched his bewildered mind for the promulgations.

He could not afford to cross this serpent, not yet. He still had need of him; the nethicite was not in his possession yet.

'A wonderful trick, she taught me. The key to her victory over me,' Ortal looked at Scipio in confusion, 'Oh don't mind my rambles, I am simply stating.'

'Get out.' Ortal said, after another deep breath. To maneuver around such a cunning and unpredictable man who had the army still at his disposal would be a hard task. At one word, Scipio could command the entire armed force to waste the surrounding lands. The soldiers were mindless sheep who followed their commander faithfully, so long as he was infinitely superior to them. Without strategy or guidance the army would soon fall to a foe that had employed a simple pincer, and to the four winds, the army will scatter as dust.

Scipio bowed a little, and left. Is he employing a pincer, Ortal thought. Once he had the stone in his hands, he'd send the proper assassin to deal with Scipio. He knew of a woman who would kill regardless of whom the target may be at the cost of Gil. A price Ortal was more than capable of paying.

XOXOXOX

Scipio walked happily to the ministry, his arms swinging by his sides, a lively smile upon his face. He turned every head towards him, no Judge reputed for genocide walked with a happy smile in broad daylight.

He had reached the ministry, the tall grey building in all its glory.

He entered the lobby as he had always done in the past weeks, the receptionist greeted him politely, her red hair swinging as she lifted her head to greet him. He scaled the several flights of stairs until he got to the Majistrate floor, the floor in which seven Majisters once served. Now there were only two to guide Law's hand in Archades.

Scipio's office was the smallest and the farthest from the landing. He approached his door silently. He gripped the knob and twisted and pushed it at the same time.

'Hello,' that sultry voice was what greeted the Judge Majister as he entered his office. Sure enough, there was Hilaneya, her almost scarlet lips curved into a seductive smile and her face had lit up at the sight of Scipio. Scipio's smile had gone now.

'Off the desk,' Scipio said in a rough voice anybody would have noticed as unfamiliar to the wily Judge. Striding forward purposefully, he shooed her off his beloved desk like a dog, gesturing her aside with his hands.

'No need for such gruffness.' Hilaneya remarked with a light tone. Nevertheless, she alighted from his desk, her heels making a rhythmic sound as they hit the floor.

With an annoyed sound, Scipio sat down immediately and threw his upper body all over the desk's surface. He glared at Hilaneya through his mask, his scarlet eyes if it even was possible, grew narrower at the sight of Hilaneya looking at him with raised eyebrows, one hand on her hip.

'No more space for you,' Scipio said as he tried to cover the rest of the desk with his arms, 'You may leave if you wish.'

Hilaneya's eyebrow if it was possible traveled higher. 'Maybe no room on the desk,' she replied brightly, her tone free from any stabs of irritation. "But there are lots on the seat.'

Without another word, she scooted over to his side of the desk and plopped her self beside Scipio, positively squeezing beside the armored man. She folded her arms smartly and with a smug smile on her face, she looked at Scipio, 'See?' she said, her voice weaved with triumph.

Scipio continued to glare at her, refusing to say anything. For some reason, that made Hilaneya laugh softly under her breath.

'I give up," she said, raising her palms in defeat. She moved out of Scipio's seat, but before Scipio could marvel at his triumph, Hilaneya pounced on the desk once more.

Hilaneya shoved Scipio to the side, creating some space for her upon the desk. She folded her legs, tucking one over the other and rested her arms on her knees, her amber eyes directed at the scarlet-eyed Scipio.

There was an enduring stillness which discomforted Hilaneya; she disliked long silences. She slowly turned her head towards Scipio, who had pointedly continued to ignore her presence and chose to stare out his large window, and gazed thoughtfully at his profile

'This is boring.' Hilaneya said, and though that was meant as a whine, there was no trace of it in her tones.

An exasperated sigh came from Scipio, a sound that again usually would not be heard from him. He looked at Hilaneya, his mask betraying nothing. 'Then find means to occupy your mind.' Scipio replied dryly.

Hilaneya unfolded her right arm and started poking Scipio's cheek.

'I fail to see how this can occupy your mind.' Scipio remarked sarcastically as Hilaneya kept pressing.

Chuckling, she curtly responded, "You know you owe me."

"For what?" Scipio ejaculated in far rougher voice than the situation deemed necessary. It did not deter Hilaneya however, for she just laughed again and leaned back, using her arms for support, she studied Scipio pensively.

"How long has it been Scipio?" she asked, and this time her voice was devoid of the flippancy that she had first carried when he entered his office. Even her amber eyes seemed to have darkened in depth. Scipio, who had gone back into his thoughts resurfaced to look at her behind his mask, eyebrows knitted under that piece of form-fitting mask.

"You do not need me to answer that." He had intended to say that to her harshly, but it came out soft, almost tender, as if he too had been thinking of those memories.

Memories he had cared to shove at the back of his mind, because it showcased the feelings and the only bit of humanity he ever had, at least that was what the Judge told himself. The main reason was that a majority of those memories involved the woman sitting on his desk right now, auburn hair and gold eyes and whose character was as complicated as his own.

Those memories which he had thought to have been lost forever were slowly being resurrected, simply by Hilaneya's presence alone. How many years have indeed been since she last saw her? He had lost count. And even then he had thought she had indeed fallen to the human disease of death and mortality. He was foolish to think she would not share the fate which also had befallen him.

He leaned back on his chair now, legs crossed and fingers gently steepled as he surveyed and studied this woman before him. Red-streaked ebony hair fell across the already shaded face that was partially hidden by that mask. How long has it indeed been? And just what did it mean that her presence was revealed to him, at this moment during the process of his planning? Looking at her now, this boon and bane of his existence, he did not know if he would let it be that he would allow her to be as close as to him as their pasts had been. He knew better, he was no longer that Scipio. He was Judge Majister and he would remind her thus. However, before he opened his mouth to say something, Hilaneya herself moved closer, leaning in, so her face was directly in front of his.

"I have missed you, you know." She whispered in that soft and silky voice of hers that Scipio immediately stiffened in defense. How many times had that voice brought peril to him, he would do better to be cautious. Scipio moved to lean further back, but Hilaneya was quicker, for she trapped his chin with two of her fingers, bringing his face even closer still, their breaths almost mixing. Hilaneya then traced his jaw line gently with her fingertips, a ghost of a smile upon her lips.

Then suddenly, to Scipio, he sensed something else with Hilaneya's sweet breath. Something he had thought he would never again find. Something that was definitely going to be useful in his plans for the future. Grinning now, he closed their distance and he was sure it took Hilaneya by surprise, for he kissed her, his lips gently touching her own, waiting until Hilaneya responded before he pulled back.

Leaning against his chair once more, Scipio allowed that grin to grace his features. Red eyes gazed at the somewhat befuddled Hilaneya, knowing full well that he would be the master and she the slave.

XOXOXOX

"When will they come?" Yvelle's voice sounded loud even though she had whispered it in the softest of voices to nobody in particular. The party was still standing in the middle of the circular cavern, in a tight circle formation, their guards up and ready, but still nothing could be heard but the steady dripping of some water from the ceiling to the floor. Nobody answered her. Nobody knew. Even Fran with her heighted senses seemed to be confused for her face showed some emotion, some concentration on her knitted brow, her ruby eyes darting here and there, trying to listen, trying to feel. But there was nothing.

"I do not understand." The Viera said a couple of minutes into the silence again. Her tightly wounded stance seemed to go slack, for she straightened, and her grip on her bow loosened. "I feel them, moving about, but they are not there. I can almost see them, and they move about, but they are pale, like wisps of cloud. They are like phantoms, but they are there." Fran seemed to widen her ruby-red eyes before turning to look at Balthier standing beside her, gun slung over his shoulder.

He on the other hand, gave a one-shouldered shrug, as if to cast her worry aside. "You feel them, am I right? So let us not fret, those monsters are just bidding their time. Smarter lot than this pile here, if I do say so myself." He gestured at the carcasses littered about. Somewhere around him he heard Vaan snigger and Penelo giggle.

"What I should be asking, however, is if you are all right Fran," Balthier turned his attention back to his partner, after casting a grin over to Vaan and Penelo. He lowered his voice and looked at his Viera partner. Without looking suspicious, Balthier edged closer to her and laid one hand on her deep-brown skinned arm. Fran did not give any indication that she heard him nor felt the touch but a second later, one of the corners of her mouth twitched and Balthier stepped back. The minute he did however, the ground started to shake violently.

"What the-----?!" Vaan's rude remark was lost at the rumble of the earthquake as the party struggled to stay upright.

"No need for vulgarity Vaan," even at the rumble of the ground, Balthier's voice was smooth and as calm as ever. "We are all civilized people here!"

Before Vaan could formulate a proper retort, the rumbling and the shaking of the ground stopped, and most of them staggered to maintain their balance.

"What was that?" Larsa asked, straightening from his crouched position, looking about the hall as if trying to discern the earthquake's source.

"That, my dear Emperor is called and earthquake." Balthier answered smartly, surreptitiously dusting imaginary and real dirt from his linen shirt. Before he could add anything however, the temperature suddenly dropped. Everything went cold and the party stood still, shocked by the sudden temperature change.

"Necrofiends!" Vaan cried, bringing his Ultima blade into cross guard, calling to his companions at the arrival of the beasts. For suddenly, out of the ground, there materialized several semi-transparent fiends, part-ghosts and part armor, their arms flailing about as if they were nothing but wisps of cloud and cloth though their torsos were as corporeal as the weapons the party held. With each coming Necrofiend the temperature in the room seem to further drop and their breaths made small puffs in the air with each exhale. The Necrofiends seemed to materialize more and more with each passing breath, drawn to the party from the dead carcasses lying about. With each beast the party had brought down meant more Necrofiends to vanquish.

"Anybody remember how we destroyed this beasties?" Balthier muttered under his breath at his companions, checking his gun to see if it was indeed loaded. Memories of their battles at Pharos came to mind and Basch, who seemed to remember exactly what to do, turned to Larsa and Yvelle, who were standing in the middle of their circle, the others around them.

"Can you two cast a Firaga spell?" the Judge Majister murmured softly, as if not catch the attention of the Necrofiends which were still materializing before them. Frost had started to form and evidence of that were at the hems of their clothes, and the slight shivering most of the party made. There was a thick wall of Necrofiends surrounding them.

Larsa, sweeping his long black locks away from his face nodded. His golden Royal Edge glinted from the dull lights cast by the mine's glow. "Most certainly."

Basch looked over to Yvelle and met her amethyst-colored eyes. There was definitely some fear there but she quickly hid them with a shake of her head and a firm nod.

"I can."

Basch nodded satisfactorily. Still with that lowered voice, he looked towards the Necrofiends, spear held loosely in his hand. "On my signal, you will cast them simultaneously, on us."

"Beg pardon?" Larsa asked confused. "You ask us to cast a Firaga spell on all of us?"

"Correct. I would advise the casting of Holy, but they are numerous. It would lead to no end." Basch said somberly with an intense look at the young Emperor. He swiveled his head around to face the encroaching adversaries.

"Is this appropriate?" Larsa asked, still puzzled over Basch's commands.

Basch nodded without looking at them. "We must conserve our energy. Yvelle, if you would be so kind to cast Hastega," he said instead, still murmuring. Yvelle, without a second's thought, whispered the spell and the glowing blue cogs of magick representing the spell fell over the party. The Necrofiends, if it was possible multiplied and moved closer to their tight circle.

"Penelo," Balthier whispered cocking his gun now, Fran gently extracting three arrows from her quiver and fitting them unto her bow. Vaan gripped tighter on his blade. Penelo nodded, Larsa seeing only her back, her braids bouncing slightly.

"Reflectga" she murmured, the spell escaping from her mouth with a puff of her breath. Larsa also felt Penelo's spell drape over him like a soft blanket. Then he understood.

"Very well," he murmured and he prepared to cast the spell. Yvelle straightened up, her palms already glowing an eerie orange.

"On my signal," Basch reminded again, one foot retreating behind the other in preparation of attack, "One," Penelo flashed her ninja blades.

"Two," Balthier raised his pistol. Vaan prepared his blade. Fran tossed her snow-white hair.

"THREE!!" The last number was shouted onto the air as simultaneously Larsa and Yvelle shouted their spell, at the same as the Necrofiends descended upon them, thinking they were easy prey. The combined fire spell which was dangerous enough, rebounded off the party, because of the reflect spell that Penelo cast, and exploded onto the fiends, the flames exploding into an impossible inferno, raising the temperature back with alarming speed.

However that was not enough for all the Necrofiends to perish for several more appeared though not as quite as many as they were previously.

"I think we can take them now!" Vaan cried in a confident way, his eyes positively shining with excitement.

"It would save us a great deal of Mist," Basch said, as they prepared for the Necrofiends to descend upon them again. "What say you Balthier?" the blond man turned to the brunette with a slight grin on his face.

"Well," Balthier pretended to consider the question. "I never really like to get my hands dirty, but I have been very bored lately. If you ask me, you should be the one who's worried. Old age and all that."

Basch gave a grunt, as if to say exactly what he thought of Balthier's remark. Balthier grinned slyly but turned to look at Penelo. "If you please Penelo,"

The Necrofiends were descending upon them again, just as Penelo muttered "Dispelga" under her breath.

"Here we go!!" Vaan cried and that last word was lost into a great war cry as he pulled back and stabbed with as much force as he can to the nearest Necrofiend's corporeal armor. Fran had leapt considerably into the air, body spinning in a tight circle as she rained arrows on the Necrofiends below. She landed with easy grace back down and before she even straightened up, arrows were already notched and she was shooting them, Balthier shooting from his Fomalhaut as cover for her.

Penelo had run up to the nearest Necrofiend and with great slashes from her blades, brought it down. Before the Necrofiend could totally disappear to oblivion, she was onto her next fiend, her loud war cry sharp and echoing.

If Penelo was loud, Basch was hardly eloquent. He executed stop-thrust after stop-thrust just releasing a few grunts here in there to show his effort. Behind him was Larsa, his Royal Edge and his Golden Coil in perfect combination as he spun in an ever-spinning circle.

Yvelle was the only one stationary, muttering spells under her breath, both augmentative and both destructive. Thanks to Penelo's training, Yvelle had finally managed to learn some of the spells appropriate for her Mist power at the moment. Because of the increasing speed she was learning to cast her spells, she was able to quickly recast the augments needed for her group mates when they expired.

Just when the Necrofiends were all but gone, another loud rumble, this time from above interrupted the fray. Looking up, the party saw the ceiling quaking, bits and pieces of rock falling down towards them, as if the ceiling was about to collapse.

Before anybody of them could guard themselves, a loud explosion finally triggered the caving in and collapsing of the ancient mine roof, falling towards the party, reminiscent of their accident only a few yards back.

"Again?!!!" Vaan cried as his fingers frantically conjured the appropriate spell.

"It's too late to stop it!!!!" Penelo cried, her arms automatically shielding herself from the falling rocks.

"Protect and Shell now!!!" Balthier's voice was devoid of calm for once as they dodged pieces of the collapsing ceiling.

"Damn!" Basch yelled as Larsa cried over to Fran who was jumping over falling rocks.

Fran had stopped and turned to the party. "We need to get out of here!" Vaan's voice was heard as Penelo dodged the rocks as best she could. "The ceiling's going to cave in!!! We can't dodge all of it!!!"

"All exits are blocked!!" Basch yelled from over his shoulder, though the marks for Protect and Shell spells fell over the party. His mind was rushing to think of an alternative, though the spells had saved them from the most immediate of the pieces of the ceiling, they needed to get away. Almost as if to answer him, a glow emulated from one of his side pouches, an eerie topaz brown, and in haste, Basch extracted it. It was a glyph. An esper glyph. A grin flashed across his face before he quickly muttered the conjuring spell, thinking and hoping to the Gods for once to save them from this dilemma.

XOXOXOX

Queen Ashe straightened up from her study of the papers on her desk. Another day, another seemingly boring day filled with paperwork and petty problems. She leaned back against her chair, brushing the long ash-brown hairs that had fallen over the simple circlet over her head with one easy stroke. She leaned her chin against this hand while the other held a silver pen between her slim fingers.

She was looking at her calendar for activities, and so far there was nothing there that she was looking forward to. All the dates had either "paperwork" filed under them or visiting the various districts of Rabanstre. How utterly boring and dull. Not for the first time did she regret not going with her friends in their search at Henne Mines.

Friends…Ashe stumbled over the word. She had automatically referred to them as her friends. With Penelo and her childish behavior but nonetheless positive outlook in life, with Basch and his rough exterior but Ashe knew the times the man would speak so softly to a little child, Larsa with his idealistic ideas and political upbringing yet still very much a young man inside. And Vaan. Vaan with his dusty blond hair and dark blue eyes and that grin that made Ashe believe that he reserved only for very few people.

She wondered where they were now, if they had managed to find anything at Henne, and if they were all alright. Biting her lip in a very Penelo gesture she summoned one of her handmaidens to her office.

"Where is the maiden Zirenne?" Ashe asked as the maid entered and curtsied before her sovereign. The maid quickly retreated while promising to fetch the young woman.

Zirenne was a hunter from Phon Coast who had kindly enough brought Vaan's Galbana into port at Dalmasca by Ashe's orders. The queen had extended an invitation for the young woman to stay for a few nights before she would return to Phon Coast.

Consequently, Ashe had asked several experts to discreetly give her information about this supposed female friend of Vaan. For security purposes, was her avowed one, and Ashe knew she was not the jealous type, so there was absolutely no jealousy involved with that request. Absolutely none. Anyway, the reports returned that the young woman had been a resident of Rabanstre for a few years before and during the Great War before she moved to Phon Coast where she took up the merchant business to help hunters. So technically, Zirenne was a citizen of Dalmasca and therefore under Ashe's rule.

Before the maiden was to arrive however, the Queen detected something behind her, out on the balcony that she used whenever she would look out to the remains of Bahamut. Instincts kicking in, she turned to look, but there was nothing. Not to be deterred, her hand slowly dropped the silver pen she was holding to extract the small dagger at the underside of her desk. It was a weapon she often did not use, and was mostly kept hidden, but if she was going to be attacked in her own office, without her guards, she would not be caught unprepared.

Not bothering to think of who could possibly have the audacity to attempt to assassinate her, (she had dealt with several attempts even before she was crowned), Ashe nimble stepped away from behind her desk to proceed to the balcony and catch whoever was there by surprise. Tapered fingers grasped the gossamer curtains lightly ready to strike, when she was abruptly pulled aside and trapped between her attacker and the wall.

"Unhand me!" she said the first thing that popped in her mind as she felt the solid cement of the wall behind her. 'You have no right to apprehend a Queen!'

'My apologies your Majesty.' Whispered her attacker and Ashe snapped her eyes open, faintly recognizing the voice.

'Captain Sephyr.' The Queen said almost with bewildered breathlessness. And sure enough, the Captain of the Order of Tournesol stood before her, his silver hair catching the late afternoon sun giving it almost a white color. But still there he was, standing over her and with an intense in his green eyes bade her to be still.

Almost too late did Ashe fully realize what their body language would look like to an unsuspecting servant or soldier. With Ashe pinned to the wall by what seemed to be the considerable bulk of Captain Sephyr's weight, the Queen herself felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. The Captain however, seemed to not notice anything for he merely brought a gloved finger over his lips, a sign of silence before he stealthily took Ashe's place before the gossamer curtains. Ashe had barely a chance to think how the Captain entered her study when the Archadian stepped out into the balcony, only to return a few moments later, the golden Tournesol flashing before the Captain sheathed it. Then he proceeded with a closer inspection of the study as if he was looking for something. Ashe followed him with her steady grey eyes before she fully realized what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" she said with all the indignation she felt, standing straight and her eyes flashing.

Captain Sephyr continued to do whatever he was doing before he answered her. 'I have come with news from Archadia, your Majesty." He bowed before her, as if he had arrived via the door of her office and not some random obscure way that Ashe would like to know.

"Clearly." Ashe said as coldly as she could, her arms folded and eyebrows raised. That all in all to hide the embarrassment she felt at their previous tableau. She moved away from her position to walk over to her desk, something she did not recognize as defense on her part.

"You had better have a good reason for coming here unannounced Captain.' She continued, her hand skimming over her paperwork before raising her eyes to meet that of the Archadian. 'You may answer to another, but as of this moment, you are in my domain. You will find that Dalmasca does not take treason and trespass very lightly.' Her voice was calm enough but one would recognize the thinly veined threats behind her words, a skill the Queen took years to perfect and had now the ability to procure as second nature.

The Captain bowed again and he did not give any outward sign that he was affected by the Queen's biting tone.

'I have come here with the possibility that my lord has returned here. I have had information of what intended location he intended to reach but was unsure of the time he was spend there. I was also not aware that you have returned. It was my intention only to stop by a moment.'

'Well, he has not returned here and I have no news as to where he is aside from the information also given to you I am sure.' Queen Ashe also noted the withdrawal of definite names and places from the Captain and recognized it as one of the security measures when dealing with delicate matters. " Therefore, he may still be there. You could look there if you want and trace him from there."

Captain Sephyr merely nodded again. The Queen slowly eased her folded arms. 'Will there be enough time for you as to relate to me the information you have for your lord? After all, this matter also involves other nations. Not just your own.'

For once, she could admit she was curious. What had urged the Captain to come looking for Larsa in Dalmasca? A desperate and hasty move, in Ashe's opinion, and that would mean that things were not as good in Archades as she had hoped. Soon enough, her suspicions were confirmed for as the Captain elaborated the information without hinting much to any possible listeners, it was very obvious that things have escalated for the worst in Archades and therefore must be taken into notice.

"I must reach my liege lord at once and relate this information to him at once. Those were my orders." The Captain said smoothly and surely, looking out at the balcony and to Ashe perhaps towards Bahamut as well.

"They would be there." Ashe found herself saying, surprised that she was doing a small measure of means to comfort him. Or whatever you would call it. It was certainly something she was unaccustomed to doing.

"Then I must take my leave.' Captain Sephyr straightened abruptly and bowed once again to the Queen and made to leave. The Queen, who had rapidly come to a decision, bade him to stop with a single word.

When Sephyr turned to look at the Queen inquiringly, the Queen folded her arms in a nonchalant matter. "How exactly will you get there? By foot?"

Captain Sephyr's look that he was reluctant to reveal any information only affirmed Ashe's suspicions. "I have a proposal for you Captain."

Again that inquiring look from the Head of the Order of the Tournesol. This time, the Queen allowed a ghost of a smile to grace her lips. "If you intend to go there by foot, it would take you a fair amount of time. By then, they would surely have left and you would have no clues as to where they are next to go. I doubt they would return here. Therefore, I am offering a spare ship in my Aerodome for your perusal."

"That is generous, your Majesty." Was all Sephyr said but the surprise was evident in his green eyes. "I could not possibly accept. It would be traced and there would be more trouble than it is worth."

"Do you know how to pilot an airship Captain?" Ashe asked as if their conversation did not involve the end of the world or something like that. The Captain merely nodded.

"Then are you must be aware of cloaking devices?"

"I am afraid I am not adept with airship lore, your Majesty." The Captain was withdrawn with his answers and the line in his mouth growing thinner and thinner by the minute.

"Then it is a good thing I am somehow adept then." The Queen was unusually cheerful in her replies, maybe perhaps it was because things were turning to her favor. "Please allow me to accompany you."

She had said politely enough but she was a woman with authority and power, and people in that position rarely asked for anything rather than demand it thoroughly. Sephyr could merely cock his head in silent surprise.

"Forgive my impudence, but does it not require for your presence to be always present in Rabanastre, your Majesty?"

The Queen flicked those stray hairs away from her face again; she had been anticipating that question. Before she could open her mouth to say anything, the door opened and in came Zirenne.

"You summoned me Your Majesty?" the hunter asked after a deep bow for the Queen. Not surprisingly, the Captain had disappeared the minute Zirenne entered the office.

The Queen smiled at her guest, surprising herself with the sudden friendly feelings she sprouted for this supposed friend of Vaan's. Of course, Ashe was never jealous of her. Just cautious. Smiling again at the now confused Zirenne, the Queen gestured for her to sit.

"Thank you for coming Zirenne." She said with yet another discomfiting smile before turning to look about her study.

"It is all right Captain, you may come out now." She called into the air which did not help to ease the young woman hunter's confusion.

After a few minutes however, Captain Sephyr materialized from behind one of Ashe's favoured bureaus and glanced at Zirenne. The young woman gasped in recognition.

"I know you!" she cried out in astonishment. "I met you before!"

The tall man did not answer her but merely raised his eyebrows before turning to Ashe once more in question. The smile had not left the Queen's face.

"You know each other?" the Queen asked, somewhat taken aback. Sephyr merely nodded and the smile flitted back to Ashe's face. "Good. Then this would be easier than I expected."

The Queen turned to Zirenne sitting down on one of the chairs before her desk. "I am correct that you are Dalmascan, am I right Zirenne?"

Zirenne barely nodded before Ashe asked yet another question. "Then do I have your loyalty?"

"Of course, your Majesty." Zirenne said haltingly, growing more and more confused.

"Then if I ask you to do something for me for the good of the country will you do it?" the Queen pressed on more urgently much to hunter's alarm.

"Yes?" Zirenne said, or asked was more like it. Nevertheless, that seemed to satisfy Ashe for she turned to the also bewildered Sephyr.

"You asked me if my presence was constantly required here in Dalmasca, Captain. The answer to that question is yes. To answer the next question you would undoubtedly ask next, the answer is before you."

Triumphantly, the Queen gestured to the seated Zirenne with more than a little flourish.

XOXOXOX

Vaan carefully opened his eyes a few minutes later after he thought he would buried alive by yet another ceiling of those stupid mines. To his surprise and somewhat relief, all the ceiling's remains where suspended in mid-air. Straightening up in surprise he looked around as to the source of this incredibly powerful Majick.

Then he saw Basch and who was beside him and Vaan scolded himself for forgetting. Beside the Judge Majister stood an entity more beast than anything else. With its mane of pure white tumbling down its muscular back and its more canine features, it resembled more of a wolf with its bronze skin. However instead of hind legs and paws, the entity had, without another description hooked arms, with intricate complexities for arms and hooked blades. That along with hoofed feet. Around the body morphed the glyphs that had allowed Basch to summon him. An esper of long ago. Hashmal the Bringer of Order stood before them and stared at the Judge Majister, recognizing its summoner.

"Good call Basch!" Vaan called waving at Basch who stood a stone's throw away from where Vaan stood himself. The Judge Majister acknowledged with a nod and continued to look up at Hashmal as if talking to the esper. Vaan took this as a sign to go check on the others. He turned to look where the others went.

Basch meanwhile had murmured instructions for the esper to eliminate the rocks which Hasmal did within moments, moving most of them aside away from bringing any harm. The espers that they held were very useful in dire situations and Basch was relieved that he managed to pull out the glyph in time. He looked up to meet the onyx black eyes of his favored esper, Basch nodded in thanks and acknowledged the trust Hashmal held within that soft growl he gave as a reply. With a wave of his hand, Basch dismissed his esper, and the glyph the Judge Majister held glowed yet again in a brilliant brown before it dulled again save for the encrypted runes on the gem itself.

Now, the Judge Majister turned to go help his companions who had sustained some damage from the collapsing ceiling. He saw Vaan run up to help Larsa stand up. The young Emperor had a rather large gash across his cheek where a piece of debris had grazed him, but nonetheless, he looked fine. In fact, Larsa merely nodded his thanks to Vaan before looking to where his weapons disappeared to.

Penelo on the other hand was helping Fran look for her stray arrows, for the Viera seemed to have lost some of her strength because of the bursts of Mist around her and was being supported by Balthier into a rather large piece of rock devoid of any blood or dust. Now the only one missing was the young hunter Yvelle, whom Basch last saw being knocked unconscious by a random Necrofiend and a piece of debris. With haste, the Judge Majister began looking for her.

Sure enough, he found Yvelle with a little bit of difficulty. It was thanks rather to her sapphire-colored locks that stood out from the granite. She was buried under several pieces of debris, and she seemed unconscious because she did not respond to Basch's call.

Quickly and trying not to slip over the beasts' blood, Basch skidded to a halt before the buried Yvelle and urgently did he search for a pulse. He exhaled sharply when he felt the weak but steady pulse on her neck.

"Yvelle," he said again, in yet another effort to rouse her but in proved in vain for she did not stir. Breathing heavily to calm himself, for it was indeed yet another scenario that proved to be of grave consequence, Basch tried to move the rocks with his strength but it seemed that if he attempted to any of the rocks, they would shift in weight and would nonetheless imperil Yvelle further into the fold. Basch resigned to call for help, which he did with a shout over his shoulder.

"What happened?" Penelo asked with alarm as she ran up to Basch, with Vaan trailing behind.

Basch shook his head in reply, indicating he did not know. "Help me get her out of here." He said his voice rougher than usual and thick with emotion of the struggle. Penelo, with a glance at the already paler than usual Yvelle called for the Mist and quickly cast a spell over the rocks and the top most vanished with a wave of Penelo's hands. Not all the rocks vanished however, but that was enough, for Vaan had enough liberty to lift the rest gently but quickly enough for Basch to slide Yvelle's body out of the trap.

Yvelle was completely out cold, for she still did not respond to any of the rousing they made. With closer examination, Basch discovered the rather large bump on the back of Yvelle's head as well as the evidence that there was some other injury because of the stickiness and wetness of both Yvelle's clothes and hair.

When Penelo also saw this, she tried to gather what other Mist she had left to cast a full-heal spell on her student but her gauge had been depleted and would take some time for her to be able to replenish her energy.

"Do not waste your Mist," Basch chastised Penelo while gently trying to look for the source of the blood.

"She---She's not d-dead right?" Penelo said in a drawn out whisper, her voice choked and pained. Basch it seemed could not reply for he merely shook his head.

"We need to get her somewhere safer," it was Vaan who replied and it was he who was calm enough to assess the situation. "Come to think of it, we all need to get to safety."

"Where?" Penelo asked in desperation, her hazel eyes appealing to Vaan as he looked around.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" an eerily calm and serene voice interrupted and they turned to see a little girl, dressed all in white with long black hair looking at them with a soft smile.

"You!" Vaan cried out in disgust at the sight of Selena. "You were the ones who got us into trouble the first time! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!!"

"Oh?" Selena asked, still with that soft and calm voice. "Are you sure about that? I did not ask you to follow me as I recall."

Vaan's face contorted with rage and he made to go for the girl but Penelo quickly stepped in. "Vaan stop! She's just a little girl," she said soothingly to her partner.

"I don't care," Vaan spat, losing the calm he had displayed earlier. "She knows something, I know it. I won't let her get away without telling us."

"Well," Selena interrupted as if Vaan had not attempted to attack her. "I did offer to show someplace where you could be safe as of the moment." She said rather cheerfully with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And where exactly is this place?" This time it was Basch who asked and there was more than doubt in his tone.

"Where else but the Hall of Sorrow?" Selena replied cheerfully.

"The Hall of What?" Vaan asked roughly, his tone still very doubtful. Selena merely cocked her head to one side, looking as much as an innocent little girl.

"Isn't that why you came here in the first place? For the Stone? Well, I can show it to you."

Vaan, Penelo and Basch exchanged glances. Should they trust this child? After all, they haven't heard of this Hall of Sorrow and they had visited these dangerous mines before. What if it was a trap? At their current state they could not afford to fight yet another battle. Basch looked down at Yvelle and saw how quickly the young woman seemed to be losing pallor. They did need to get her to safety.

"Why are you telling this to us now?" this time it was Penelo who asked and Vaan nodded his affirmative with agreement to Penelo's question.

Selena merely laughed, as if highly amused by Penelo's remark. But nonetheless she gestured towards Yvelle. "It is not her time." She said enigmatically. "But she will die if you do not hurry."

Slowly, Selena turned and pointed towards one of the smaller exits. The rocks blocking the path instantly vanished.

"How did you---?" Vaan asked, his jaw dropping in surprise. Beside him he could feel Penelo and Basch give similar reactions of bewilderment. Nevertheless, Selena just laughed again and pointed.

"You will find what you are looking for at the end." She said in yet another calm manner. "Be careful of who should desire to possess it."

Before they could question her further, Selena turned and ran away, down the tunnel and out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: We have reached our 50th Chapter!!! Hooray!!! I hope you guys are still with us and that you would be kind enough to review...Since it took us a while to update, we tried to compensate by writing this longer than was expected and I hope you guys were satisfied!! Mind you, we still haven't gotten to the nitty-gritty of this fic and like the game, there are a bit of twists and turns...We will say no more here, but I hope you guys are still with us....Happy 50th Chapter!!! **

**Cheers!**

**Comet**

**P.S. If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask...And kudos to "ZIRENNE"...We told you she would have a part to play in this fic...though you would have to wait a little longer to actually know what it is...hehehe...Cheers again!! (",)**


	51. Chapter 51: Roles of Betrayal

Chapter 51: Roles of Betrayal

Emperor Larsa wiped another trickle of blood away from his cheek as he followed Vaan, Penelo and Basch, who was carrying an unconscious Yvelle to the only passage that was not blocked. He had tried to understand Vaan's explanation of _why_ there was an unblocked passage when every passage had been blocked before the ceiling had caved in, but Larsa still failed to grasp Vaan's meaning. Instead, the young emperor merely compromised to think about the reason later when they were better rested and away from danger.

Following just behind Penelo, Larsa began to think not the first time if he was selfish in dragging his friends with his trouble. No doubt they were capable warriors and they had saved the world three years ago, it just didn't seem fair to him to ask them to fight a war for him when they had no part to play in it at all is so they wished it. But then Larsa was not prepared to receive the loyalty his friends showed him, living so long within the shadows of deceit and lies that he had forgotten what it felt like to have people who were loyal to him.

Larsa turned a look over at Balthier who seemed to have recovered from his injuries and was looking with detached interest at their surroundings. Out of all Larsa's acquaintances in this little group, it was Balthier whom Larsa knew least. He did not know if Balthier was actually helping him or was in it for the ride. He had heard stories of his motives when the sky pirate had first joined then Princess' Ashe cause, and Larsa knew Balthier did not join because of some desire to aid the princess but was because he had been expecting gold at the end of it. Larsa now wondered if Balthier was expecting the same from him and how he would react if Larsa were to ask him if that were the case.

However, Larsa was snapped away from his musings at Vaan's cry of amazement somewhere ahead.

"Hey Larsa, come look at this!!"

The boy Emperor turned his attention to where Vaan, Penelo and Basch had entered a room, the one at the end of the passage that Selena had pointed them to. Behind him, Larsa could feel Balthier and Fran hurrying as well.

At the end of the passage was a small room. A slight room, slightly rounded, as if the passage _had _ been made with that room as the end in mind. Like the rest of the Mines, the walls had a slightly blue hue, with tinges of the once prolific magicite that grew there.

Though the room was uninspiring enough, the thing that drew their attention was what was at the back of the room.

Set in a dais made of the same stone as the walls of the Mines, there was slight pillar, no more reaching the height of Larsa's waist. The pillar was made out of some sort of black marble that gave an eerie sheen. The marble itself was strange enough but the runes that was carved into them were stranger still.

For the runes there was written in the ancient language of long ago, where there was but one language spoken by all denizens of Ivalice and where empires and kingdoms did not fight and were but one great nation. There were very few now who could actually speak and read the language and there were fewer Humes who would remember it.

But that was not the strangest about the small room. For true enough, on top of the pillar, as if it hung by some sort of invisible rope, was a stone, no bigger than a Hume fist hovering a few inches above the top of the small pillar. It was an odd eerie blue, glowing then diminishing in light then back to glowing again as if it was a signal of some creature beyond to take it.

The party stood still, watching in awe at the stone, as if they had not encountered such a stone before in some dark depth of an ancient ruin. It was strange, to be in yet another situation like this, looking for a stone that would aid in yet another oncoming war.

Basch had laid Yvelle in one of the jutting rocks of the circular room and tried yet again to heal the wounds. Given the very few Mist that he had managed to accumulate in their short walk, all he managed to do was to close the wounds as to prevent Yvelle from bleeding out. Checking her pulse if she had regained a bit of strength, he sent a silent prayer to the Gods in relief when the heartbeat he felt underneath the tips of his fingers were stronger than that of earlier. Knowing now that Yvelle was in no immediate danger, the Judge Majister straightened up and looked over to where Larsa was standing in the dais and examining the pillar, but had not taken a move to retract the odd stone.

"Is that it?" Penelo asked breathlessly, staring wide-eyed at the glowing stone. "Is that the nethicite?"

"Well, Penelo, it is pretty obvious." Vaan said with a gesture at the pillar and a snort of derision. "How many times have we seen floating objects atop small pillars before? It's important looking, set in a dais, and is glowing. A stone like that could not be anything _but_ nethicite. It's like treasure hunting basics."

Penelo rolled her eyes at Vaan but looked over at Larsa and Fran who had joined him at the examination of the pillar. "What does it say Fran?"

Before Fran could say anything, it was Larsa who spoke up, his fingers skimming over the half-washed out runes.

"It reads '_For balance do what must you do, One cannot have one when there are not two. With Light, there must be Shadow. With Despair there must be Sorrow. Tread softly in the realms of Day and Night.' _"

"What in chocobo's butt does that mean?" Vaan asked loudly, albeit rather excitedly. He was glad they did find something that they were looking for. In the past, they had to search several locations to actually come up with something. He was eager to just grab the thing and be off their merry way and save the world again.

"It means, we must be careful, for it is indeed a dangerous object." Fran said softly, straightening up from her examination of the pillar. She exchanged a glance at Balthier who nodded.

"Elementary warnings from people of long ago Vaan," Balthier drawled with an idle wave of his hand. "You know how these things work. There must be a trap somewhere if we attempt to get it."

"There wasn't a trap when we got the Dawn shard at Raithwall's Tomb." Vaan protested folding his arms and looking stubborn.

"That is because it was someone of royal blood who took it from its pedestal." Basch interjected. "The Lady Ashe had every right to take her heirloom."

"Right." Answered Vaan in a voice that meant he did not entirely believe Basch. "So can we get the bloody thing now?"

"Well, seeing as how we _don't_ know who was any right to take it then I suggest we do before anybody else does." Balthier answered with yet another grin. The sky pirate turned towards Larsa who was still examining the pillar. "You may do the honors, your Excellency."

Larsa straightened up at the sound of his title and threw a puzzled look over at Balthier. He did not register the pirate's words at first for he was still busy discerning the real meaning of the runes and he was quite unsure if that was the only meaning the people who wrote on it had intended. Nevertheless, he turned towards the stone.

Now that he was there, Larsa was not sure if he should take the stone. If wielded, it would unleash some terrible and awful power that few had ever seen, and even fewer had ever controlled. Now that he had the opportunity to take that power and create it as his own, he was reluctant. No person, however noble and just, should have any right taking more power than they deserved.

And yet, Larsa knew he needed to do something with the stone, lest he wanted it to fall into the hands of his enemies. Enemies, Larsa knew would have no hesitation in wielding said nethicite. Would he, Larsa, remove a power and take it as his own to save the lives of others and to take that power away from someone who would undoubtedly use it for his own ends?

Larsa knew with this nethicite he could help save hundreds and thousands of lives that would be subjected to yet another war in order to achieve more power. But what would he do with that power? After he had achieved what he had avowed to do, would he throw the nethicite away, relinquish its awesome power or keep it hidden and locked away until such time when it was needed yet again? To have such a powerful object in his possession was tempting yes, to achieve peace, Larsa told himself, but he did not know if he truly wanted that power.

Larsa's hand hovered over the stone and Penelo saw his hesitation.

"You don't want to take it." It was not a question.

Larsa turned his eyes away from the stone a moment to look at Penelo. In her eyes, he could see the understanding she held for the conflicting emotions within him, the sympathy in her face told him, she understood perfectly and did not blame him for hesitating. She gave a slight nod to affirm her understanding and Larsa wondered yet again if he had underestimated her.

"What?" Vaan was quick to ask. "Why won't you take it? It's there, right for the taking!"

"It is not my right," Larsa whispered underneath his breath, and with those uttered words, he grew more strength. "It is not my right," he repeated, this time louder and clearer.

"After all we went through just to get here?" Vaan asked in disbelief, though he too was beginning to understand Larsa's hesitation. He had seen it only once before. On Ashe's face as she stood between breaking history and creating history. Following what was destined or deciding to create her own destiny. Vaan knew the conflict pretty well, for he too had stood with that indecision in that day of almost-end, where he had finally met his brother's killer and where Vaan had realized that there was indeed no way in getting Reks back. The time he had stopped running and deciding to fight, like his brother.

And yet, he was surprised at Larsa. He had believed that Larsa would have the strength to take something so powerful and not be corrupted with it. Vaan had believed in Larsa to do what Ashe had to think to do. Vaan had thought, had _believed_ in Larsa not hesitating at all.

"If you do not take it, somebody else will." Vaan said in a calmer voice now, looking over to Basch and Penelo. "If you allow somebody else to take it then you have doomed your country into obliteration. You know they will use this nethicite not only to be more powerful but to destroy, Larsa. I know this, and you know this."

"I will not be my brother." Larsa whispered, his hand still hovering over the stone, his head bowed so that his locks hid most of his face. "I will not fall into that temptation."

"But Larsa," It was Penelo now who spoke, her voice pleading and soothing at the same time. 'You are not your brother if you choose to sacrifice and take this power away from dangerous hands. You will be saving a lot of people. You will be doing good.'

'Will I?" Larsa asked now, staring at everybody in the room. 'Will I not be my brother after I do choose to take this nethicite away from the hands of Ortal or anybody else? Will I have the strength to relinquish this power in the end?"

'You will.' This time it was Basch who spoke and it was full of conviction. His green eyes stared hard directly at Larsa who had looked at him with surprise. 'You believe in the equality of your people. You _will_ have the strength to give them that equality.'

Larsa met Basch's eyes and there seemed to be a silent conversation between them as their eyes locked. The young Emperor was silent for a moment, after breaking his gaze away from Basch as if that conversation had convinced him little and he had to think more on his decision. Sighing, he looked over to where Vaan, Penelo, Basch, and Balthier, around the room, where he himself was standing in the raised dais, slightly taller than all of them. His blue eyes met Fran's ruby red eyes as well, where she was standing opposite him on the other side of the pillar. In her eyes there was wisdom, cultivated over the years of experience with the world of Ivalice. She looked at him not unkindly.

'Tread softly in the realms of Day and Night,' was all she said before nodding at him deeply.

Larsa now closed his eyes, his mind full of indecision. It was unusual for him, to hesitate before making a choice, he had always known the right path, the right choice ever since he was younger and he did not know why he should falter now. He felt like he was trapped between a world of two evils and he was forced to choose the lesser of the two. Would he have the strength to choose and stand by that choice if time demanded it from him?

His hand hovered over the stone yet again. Risking yet another glance at his friends before he was to decide, he was surprised and more than a little relieved to hear Penelo whisper underneath her breath so that almost no one could hear her: "We'll be with you, as always." With those words, Larsa faced the pillar again and clasped his hand over the stone.

Nothing happened. As Larsa lifted the slightly glowing stone away from the pillar, nothing about them suggested that they had disturbed something that should not have been disturbed. There was no shaking of the ceiling threatening to collapse, no quaking of the earth to suggest the ground falling beneath their feet, nothing.

Vaan let go of the breath he did not realize he was holding. He was afraid something bad was going to happen. Something usually does when things like nethicite and other ancient objects were involved and he had had his fair share. He looked over at Penelo who had breathed a sigh of relief of her own before looking over to where Larsa stood, looking now with awe at the stone he held.

"See?" Vaan said with more than a bit of reassurance. 'No trouble has happened for you to regret taking the stone Larsa. It means you're meant to have it!" Vaan walked over and clamped a hand over at Larsa's shoulder. "Good job!"

"I beg to disagree." A voice behind them said followed by a cocking of a gun. 'Your trouble has barely started actually.'

XOXOXO

' There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere.' A deep rumble said as the Prince of Nabradia, now also of Dalmasca strode over to where a young woman was busy brushing the feathers of a golden yellow chocobo and was seemingly talking to it under her breath. She seemed intent on what she was doing and did not notice the Prince nor heard him approach.

The Prince himself stopped at the sight of his young wife looking relaxed and trouble-free for the first time since their marriage. Her light brown hair was falling across her face as she bent over the chocobo, intent in cleaning the bird thoroughly but instead of fussing over her hair, she merely threw her head back and continued on what she was doing. The Prince now wondered why his wife couldn't be this contented when dealing with matters of the state. She always seemed distracted, even discontented and she never smiled, as if her throne was a burden she was tired of carrying. Here with the birds, she was like a different person.

The Princess herself looked up after a while and was surprised to see her husband leaning against the door of the stables, looking at her intently but a small smile was flitting about his lips. She straightened up abruptly. She had not intended to be caught, by her husband no less, doing something that she was sure would have some cause for reprimand. As she straightened however, she had forgotten she was crouched under the chocobo in intent of brushing the underbelly of the bird, so when she straightened up, her head collided with bird feathers causing the chocobo to squawk in protest.

After soothing the bird and leaving it to the care of the stable master, the Princess strode over to her husband, bracing herself from the gentle chastisement she was sure that he was about to hear from here. What she didn't expect was he covering his mouth with a gloved hand and attempt to stifle chuckles.

"What?" she protested a bit annoyed. She knew it was not befitting of royalty to be caring for domesticated beasts, but she happened to like it. There was no need for his mockery of one of the only few things she loved to do and found pleasure in doing.

Prince Rasler however, as if noticing her annoyance, merely shook his head and offered an arm, a silent gesture that meant he intended to escort her to wherever she was to go. The Princess, after recovering from Prince Rasler's lack of defense, took his arm smartly and was silent.

The two walked in silence for a while, oblivious to the beauty of the gardens and the marble fountains that peppered the Royal Palace. The Princess was silent because she would not broach the subject if she could help it.

Finally, the silence seemed to stretch onto oblivion, for the Prince seemed adamant in not saying another word, so the Princess opened her mouth to speak.

"Is there a reason why you were looking for me?" she asked, as if he had not caught her doing something that was sure to bring some sort of admonishment not only from her father but from the Prince himself.

Prince Rasler meanwhile just smiled that small smile and with an incline of his head said in that deep rumble of his, "How are the birds?"

Princess Ashe looked up at his question. Her own grey eyes met his own slate-colored ones and did not detect any sort of malice, or mockery behind them. In fact, his eyes were really filled with curiosity and the question seemed innocent enough. She decided to humor him and answer his question.

What followed was an enthusiastic anecdote about the chocobos that the Prince, after getting lost on the technicalities of the methods of taking care of the birds, decided to just watch the way his wife talk, the way her eyes caught the light when she was excitedly talking about her passion. At first, he had provided adequate reactions when she paused to breathe, but pretty soon, even the Princess suspected and she abruptly stopped talking.

"What is wrong?" the Prince now asked, afraid that he had offended her somehow.

The Princess looked up the light in her eyes strangely extinguished and looking like her usual withdrawn self. "You were really not listening were you? I must have bored you."

That was the first time Prince Rasler heard the tinges of regret and sadness in his wife's tone that he oddly felt the need to comfort her. Reaching with his free hand, he gently tilted her chin so that he could meet her eyes once more.

"I was merely lost in the depths of your eyes," he said, and that was the truth. "What's more the passion behind your voice is much to be admired. How I wish you would show the same passion when it comes to your, pardon, _our_ kingdom."

There was no sternness in his voice but the Princess felt the chastisement there. She looked away, suddenly aware of how childish she must have sounded, talking about the birds she loved so much. But no matter how much she wanted herself to be, no matter how much she willed herself, she was not her mother. She wished _he_ could see that.

"Have you ever wished you could be someone else?" the Princess now asked, her voice barely rising above a whisper. She closed her eyes, afraid to meet his, as she was sure there would be no hiding the chastisement there anymore. Princesses _should not_ even be thinking what she was asking him that moment.

But he said nothing, and the silence stretched enough to make her curious. She slowly opened her eyes and raised her head to meet his eyes. To her surprise, there was a deep understanding in her husband's grey depths, as if he knew the question beneath her words and he did not blame her. Instead, he raised one of his gloved hands and skimmed the back of his hand across her cheek, and shaping it against the side of her face, his touch gentle, the metal of his armored glove cool against her heated cheeks.

"When we are together,' he spoke steadily in a warm voice. 'We are simply Rasler and Ashe. You need not worry to be anything else but yourself.' the Prince dipped his head so he could meet her eyes. The Princess, though comforted by his words, could not find it in her heart to smile back. She looked away, in order not to falter under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"These roles we play," she whispered again, her voice full of sadness and longing. 'I must admit, I find it wearying."

This time the Prince's armored hand cupped Princess Ashe's chin to make her look at him with steady eyes. He smiled gently, the tips of his lips barely rising.

"I will play mine.' he said earnestly, telling her that it will be all right, and that she should have patience, and that no matter what would befall her, _he_ would be there for her.

The Princess now felt her own smile grace her lips and held his hands in her own small ones. " I would have no other.'

This time, the Prince smiled a deep smiled that made his gray sparkle in silver and leaned in to brush his lips against hers. Somewhere behind them a chocobo squawked, but Princess Ashe was too preoccupied in the garden to notice.

XOXOXOXOX

Vaan turned around in disbelief. He was sure that was Balthier's voice that just threatened them. It couldn't be! Balthier was on their side! But sure enough, when Vaan and Larsa turned, Balthier _was_ the one who spoke, and he had his Fomalhaut aimed directly at Larsa's head, though Balthier's face was as calm and as distant as ever, save for that characteristic small grin on his face.

"You're kidding me!" Vaan cried out in disbelief at his idol, aiming a gun at their heads, Balthier giving them the impression that he would not hesitate in shooting them if he fancied.

"So sorry Vaan," Balthier answered in that smooth voice of his. 'You do know I'm not particularly fond of jokes.' He grinned at them again before turning to Larsa. 'Now Excellency, if you would be so kind to hand over that stone there would be no need for blood,"

Larsa looked at Balthier steadily, his blue eyes full of an emotion they could not decipher. " What are you doing, Balthier?" he asked, his Archadian accent now prominent and echoing against the domed walls of the room.

Vaan recognized the voice and the look, it was the look Larsa used when he was trying to get his own way and Vaan was surprised that the young Emperor would even bother using it to Balthier. Somehow, Vaan despite the shock he was feeling coursing through his body, knew that Balthier would not even fall privy to Larsa's gaze.

Sure enough, Vaan was right. Balthier merely met Larsa's gaze head on, his own face betraying nothing, despite the small grin on his face, his Fomalhaut was still aimed directly at Larsa's head.

' Taking advantage of very advantageous situation, your Excellency." he interjected smoothly, cocking his head slightly to the glowing stone in Larsa's hand. "Could you blame me for doing so?"

"Are you mad, Balthier?" Basch ejaculated in a harsh voice, barely keeping in the anger and shock that would be evident in everyone's faces. Vaan was staring straight at Balthier, as if willing the older sky pirate to admit it was all an elaborate joke.

"Oh come on," Balthier chided gently, that smile still in place. His eyes scanned the faces of the other people in the area. "Must you really look surprised that I would pull a something as brilliant as this? I am a pirate after all." he gestured his free hand towards himself as he spoke.

"Fran?" Penelo, who had been quieted into shock turned her eyes towards Balthier's Viera partner. All eyes went toward the Viera who still stood on the other side of the pedestal where the stone was.

Fran, normally standing relaxed and almost indifferent to the most hume situations, was standing tensed and poised, as if anticipating an attack. Her eyes were unusually cold and the expression on her face was unreadable. She gazed at each of them with furtive and quick glances.

"Fran," this time it was Balthier's smooth voice that cut through the air and at once Fran relaxed. Her once shoulders slackened and in a few minutes, she was standing behind Balthier, but did not withdraw her weapon. Instead, she stood behind the sky pirate, hand on one hip and tossed her snowy white hair, just like always. She did not meet any of the others' eyes again.

"Fran," Penelo whispered, and everybody could hear the tears in her voice. Vaan turned around at once and placed a comforting hand around Penelo's shoulders, though he knew he could not provide comfort.

"It will be all right Penelo," it was Fran who answered, but there were no traces of comfort behind that lilting Viera accent.

"How can it?" Vaan asked angrily. "Do you even know what you are doing? Do you even know _why_ you're doing this?" his azure eyes blazed in wrath as he met Balthier's eyes.

Balthier didn't even look up as he still aimed his gun at Larsa's head. "Let's not get into discussions about morals here Vaan. It's out of character for you." the pirate smiled at Larsa again. "Will you please give me the stone now? This doesn't have to end badly."

"I will not let that happen." Basch's gruff voice was also full of anger and he stepped forward, Zodiac spear in his hand ready for whatever fight it was going to. Balthier's eyes did the tiniest flicker towards Basch and his spear and grinned again.

"Always a fan of violence, Judge Majister." the pirate drawled, voice full of sarcasm. "It's no wonder people love to kill you."

Basch's growl had Balthier extracting another gun and pointing the other towards Basch.

"No! Enough!" Penelo's shrill voice echoed across the room. All the eyes flickered over to Penelo, save Larsa's, whose own blue eyes had not left Balthier's face.

" We're supposed to be friends!" Penelo said through clenched teeth. Tears were spilling over her the corners of her eyes. Her fists were clenched and her head bent; she was not looking at any of them. " We went through tough times together; we survived! After everything we've been through, how could you just forget that?!"

This time Penelo looked up, her tears free flowing. Her cheeks were red, and behind the anger blazing through her eyes there was a deep pain. A pain at seeing these people, these people she cared about fighting with each other, arguing about things that they should no longer be arguing about. Her eyes traveled towards Vaan who had looked over to her in concern, but the shock of a betrayal from his idol evident underneath his concern; Basch's face looked as if it were carved out of stone and Penelo glimpsed the man who was once trapped for two years in a cage both of his own making and a device of the Empire. Pure unadulterated anger had morphed Basch's face and Penelo could have shivered if she wasn't angry herself. The only faces that seemed to still bear calmness were the faces of Balthier, Larsa and Fran. Fran's detached demeanor was to be expected; she rarely displayed her emotions to Humes anyway. Balthier's calm was also understandable. After all, this was the man who barely flinched in decapitating Imperials during their assault at the sky-fortress Bahamut. This was the man who managed to avoid capture for the past four years and even then he talked about his life as if it were a mere toy. It would be no surprise that he would take betrayal to his friends, if he even considered them friends, into stride.

It was Larsa's calm that surprised Penelo, despite her anger. She knew Larsa was passionate not only by nature but in his beliefs. For him to act so calmly, to appear so calm in this situation that would undoubtedly put all of Ivalice in danger was something Penelo never saw before. But through her angry tears, through her disbelief at this fissure that was threatening to tear their group apart, Penelo saw the blaze in Larsa's royal blue eyes and saw the pain that he was trying to control.

It was Balthier again who interrupted her thoughts as he gave a sounding smirk and pointed both his guns at Larsa again.

"Your Excellency, the Stone if you please." Balthier said so smoothly, so easily, it was like he was asking Larsa to pass the sugar or some other condiment across the feast table.

This time, the young Emperor showed emotion but with the hint of a frown on his face. "What makes you so sure I will give it to you?" he asked with a cold voice that others who did not know him personally would definitely agree that he was Vayne Solidor's younger brother.

Balthier, at the answer Larsa gave also allowed a small bit of his mask to slip. A flash of irritation flickered in his hazel eyes before his lips quirked again to his characteristic grin.

"Let's put it this way, shall we?" He pulled one of his guns away from Larsa's face and brought it close to chest. "If you don't give me the stone peacefully, the Judge Majister wouldn't be the only one in pain." Balthier's eyes wer dead serious.

"What pain?" Basch's rough voice if it was possible became even rougher despite the confusion in the undertone.

Balthier merely quirked an eyebrow and without absolutely no warning, shot Basch in the leg, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"That pain." Balthier simply said as if it were not blindingly obvious and that Basch was not grinding his teeth in the sudden pain that coursed through his leg where Balthier shot him. The only indication that something had changed in Balthier was that the casual grin of his had disappeared to be replaced by a frown. A deep frown.

Basch's shout of pain had jolted Larsa out of his own calm exterior. Without thinking about the other gun pointed to his own face and meant to step forward to help the his _guard_ but another sound of a gun being cocked jerked the young Emperor up sharply.

This time there was no sound of a gun shot followed by the cocking of the gun, but the reaction was the complete opposite of his previous action. A deathly silence had suddenly permeated around the room, heavier than the sudden tension that had appeared once Balthier's true intentions were seen. The young Emperor looked up, this time expecting that Fran had at last taken her side clearer by drawing her own weapon to aim at him, but what he saw made him straighten up immediately, body suddenly tense and alert despite the sudden chilling of his heart.

Balthier was aiming the gun at Penelo.

Several things happened at once. Basch when he had seen that Balthier was aiming for Penelo, tried to stand and defend her as well, but all it did him was a shout of pain and him falling back down, his injured leg crumpling beneath his weight.

Penelo had frozen in place, for she too had been moving towards Basch before the gun was aimed at her, and now she stood stock still, unable to register that Balthier, a man whom she had come to regard as a friend, and perhaps may have even had a small inafatuation with, was aiming a gun at her, the same gun that minutes before did not hesitate in doing some damage to Basch's leg. She was shocked into place, her face draining in all color.

Vaan meanwhile, when he saw Balthier, his idol and mentor aiming a gun at his best friend, didn't hesitate. He growled loud under his breath and stood in front of Penelo unsheathing his Ultima sword in the process, daring the older sky pirate to shoot her. The shock that Vaan had felt at this sudden betrayal was still fresh, but his eyes betrayed nothing but pure anger.

"Leave her alone." Vaan growled underneath his breath and for once there was a sign of the fierce hunter underneath his tones. The hunter who would not hesitate in retaliating if it should come to bloodshed.

Balthier seemd unmoved. In fact, he merely cocked his head to the side, guns still pointed towards Penelo and Larsa and smiled again. "Really Vaan," he said in a condescending tone. "Do you really think you can stop bullets? Or do us some physical damage for that matter? Be reasonable."

Those last words seemed to snap the little control Vaan had. "You be reasonable!!" Before anybody could stop him, Vaan let out a great cry and charged towards Balthier, the Ultima Blade high above his head.

Then in a blur of movement, Vaan was stopped just inches away from Balthier, his expression torn between the still present anger and now more dominant astonishment. Balthier's face as well showed how surprised he was at what just happened.

For in that moment that Vaan charged and was about to hit Balthier with that ridiculously large sword of his, Fran had darted between Baltheir and Vaan, positioned herself in front of her partner and aimed at arrow at Vaan's throat even before anybody else could figure out what had transpired.

"No one need die today." The Viera spoke in a high clear voice betraying no emotion. Her ruby red eyes gazed deeply into Vaan's anger-filled ones and the warning was clear.

"Your Excellency." Balthier's voice cut through the tensed air again. There was no smile both on his voice and face now and his hazel eyes burned his seriousness and the barely controlled anger there. "The Stone now if you please. I'm getting rather tired in asking it from you and I might just have to take it by force." The sky pirate gestured wordlessly towards Vaan who was still held at arrow point by Fran and towards Penelo who still had Balthier's gun pointed towards her.

"If I give it you," Larsa whispered quietly but clearly so that everybody could hear. The other people in the room snapped their eyes over to Emperor Larsa who did not meet any in return.

"If I give it you," the Emperor looked up, his blue eyes blazing. "You will leave."

Those whispered words instilled several different reactions from those present. Penelo gasped her amber eyes widening swallowing her face, Basch, through the pain in his leg looked up at Larsa with calculating green eyes, Vaan's own blue eyes flickered towards the direction where Larsa stood, clutching the stone in his hands. Balthier smiled.

"I am Archadian of course." The sky pirate drawled, that smirk still evident on his face. "I must follow my Emperor even though I have become traitor." He cocked his head towards the Emperor in a mock-salute.

Emperor Larsa did not respond to the remark but merely repeated his previous words, his voice toneless, and his face expressionless.

"If you must take my fun away," Balthier merely replied, but there was no smile on his face now. Calmly, the sky pirate gestured towards Fran who in a fraction of a second, still held her defensive pose, straightened up and walked purposefully towards Larsa.

"Larsa..." Basch's growl was a warning, but Larsa held out one palm to indicate his own warning.

"Larsa...!" Vaan's panicked reaction was cut short by Balthier cocking his gun at the younger pirate, causing Vaan to lapse in another silence of shock and anger.

"Larsa," Penelo's whisper carried towards where Larsa stood, stock still, with the Viera equally rigid in stance before him waiting.

The young Emperor's blue eyes travelled towards where Penelo was still held hostage by Balthier's other gun. Blue met Amber and the silence grew. It was not Penelo who first broke the gaze.

Larsa looked up at Fran who stared back at him expressionless, her own ruby eyes betraying nothing. Then her lips moved and it sounded like she murmured something to Larsa that only he could hear. Larsa's response was his blue eyes widening, before the mask of stoicism was back on his face.

Slowly Larsa placed the dimly glowing stone in Fran's outstretched palm. Fran's long fingers clasped around the stone before she wordlessly strode back towards Balthier.

"Excellent." Balthier said monotonously, eyes still fixed towards where his guns were pointed.

"Our bargain?" Larsa's voice belonged to a much older man.

Balthier merely jerked his head again before looking towards Fran. An unspoken conversation transpired and Fran strode forward again, her free hand tracing unfamiliar patterns in the air.

"What are you doing?" Basch's voice was rough as he struggled to stand up despite his injury.

"My apologies," Balthier said in a dead pan voice, retreating further away from the domed room. He raised his gun to aim at some loose rocks in the ceiling. Vaan understood before anyone else did.

"They're going to cave the ceiling!!" he cried, panic racing through his heart and jerking him to action. Balthier's voice was lost at the rumbling of the cave walls.

"I'm trying to save you."

Vaan grabbed Penelo and Basch and pushed them away from the crumbling entrance as quickly as he could. Fran had retreated towards Balthier now, still tracing patterns in the air. The rocks fell on top of each other, one by one blocking the exit of the room away from those who would be trapped inside. Then Fran snapped her fingers.

Thin, green and cord-like slivers of Mist crept through the remaining spaces between the rocks. They wrapped around the people inside the domed room, and again Vaan understood the spell the Viera just released.

"TRAITORS!!!" was the last word that tore through Vaan's lips before unconsciousness took all of them.

* * *

**a/n: Okay...okay,,okay...first of all, let me apologize for the LONGEST update wa ever...it's been a hectic few months and this is one of the toughest chapters I ever had to write...hopefully, updates will be quicker now...hope you guys are still with us!!**

**Love from the front lines,**

**Comet Wong =}  
**


	52. Chapter 52: Aftershock

Other Character Counter: 1

Chapter 52: Aftershock

"Vaan?" a faint but familiar voice whispered in Vaan's closed off mind, trying to coax him out of the stupor that had wrapped around him. Vaan's eyes remained closed. Where was he? What happened? Was he dead? Was it all a dream? Was he lying dead somewhere and this was some sort of after life? If it was, why did he feel his lungs move, his heart beat?

A soft and cool touch lingered in what he thought was his forehead. "Vaan?" the familiar voice whispered, closer this time, and with gentler tones. "Wake up."

_I don't wanna._ Vaan thought to himself as the memories of what happened before this unknown came rushing back. Fighting off those monsters at Henne, Larsa getting that Stone, Balthier and Fran betraying them, Basch getting injured, Penelo frightened, Balthier and Fran betraying them, Larsa giving up the Stone, the ceiling caving in for the nth time, Balthier and Fran betraying them.

_Balthier and Fran betraying…Balthier…Fran…betray…_The words echoed across Vaan's head as the images of Balthier and Fran flashed across his mind over and over again. _Balthier and Fran betraying….Balthier betrayed…Fran betrayed…betrayed…betrayed…betrayed!_ Red hot anger surged through Vaan's veins and even then in his semi-conscious state feel his limbs trembling as he slowly spun out of control. Dimly, he could hear other voices above him, voice high in panic and several more touches across his skin. The cool touch was no longer there.

"What's happening to him!?!"

"Vaan! Wake up!" _Betrayed…betrayed…Balthier and Fran…_

"He's going into shock! Wake him up quickly!!" _Fran…Balthier…betrayed!_

"Vaan open your eyes!"_Traitors…Traitors…! Traitors!!_

"Vaan!"

"Vaan!"

"TRAITORS!!" Vaan jolted awake, eyes widen in shock at the sudden pressure in chest. Deep ragged breaths tore through his lungs and he choked back coughs when he breathed in too much too fast. Around him, he felt more than heard and saw the relief of the others at seeing him awake. Somebody or something relatively heavy constricted his breathing.

"Vaan!" Vaan recognized the voice of Penelo who sounded muffled despite the relief in her tones. The heavy pressure he felt the moment he woke up disappeared when Penelo spoke. He looked down and saw his partner, on her knees and hugging his chest, tears streaming down from her amber eyes. Penelo's tears were cold against his skin, which only now did Vaan notice was hot all over. Did he have some kind of fever? Everything was hazy. Where was the cool touch that had comforted him earlier?

"P-Penelo?" his voice was raspy from disuse. Penelo looked up, tears still streaming down her face but no longer sobbing. "W-What? W-where?"

"Oh Vaan." Penelo whispered fearfully, her amber eyes shiny with tears. "We thought you weren't going to wake. We tried so hard and everybody was so worried." She looked up to the person standing next to whatever Vaan was laying above on.

"Ashe?"

Sure enough, the Queen of Dalmasca stood on his bedside, a heavy cloak hiding most of her clothes though her hood was down. Her face betrayed no emotion, but her usually dark and stormy grey eyes were shiny and silver in colour and her lips were white. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her and through Vaan's confusion he saw that they were shaking.

"Vaan." Ashe's voice was strained, as if she was struggling suppressing some emotion. She blinked slowly as if to regain her control and opened them again to look at Vaan, lying prostate in whatever bed this place had to offer.

"H-how?" Vaan just managed to whisper. Now that he was awake, he suddenly felt the fatigue that had eluded him. Just opening his mouth to speak was taking a toll on his body. Wearily he closed his eyes as they seemed to be too heavy to keep open.

Penelo touched a piece of cold cloth onto his forehead. It was cold and somewhat helpful, but it was not the cool, soothing touch he felt even before he woke up. Who was that?

"Just take it easy, okay Vaan?" Penelo murmured, fussing over him with gentle hands. "You don't have to worry, everything's okay now. Just rest for now. There will be time for explanations later. I promise." She wiped the cold cloth down his feverish skin then dipped it again in a bowl of water before placing it back on his forehead. Vaan closed his eyes, glad to fall asleep once more if only to rest.

"Will he be all right now?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, Vaan heard Ashe's calm voice ask Penelo in a gentle whisper.

"I don't know," Penelo replied worryingly, still running the cold cloth all around his exposed skin, before resting it a bit on his forehead. "His fever's broken at last, I'm thankful. But I'm still worried. I still don't have that much Mist Power yet and we're still far away from a crystal." A sound of a sigh came from Penelo, and Vaan, despite his semi-conscious state, felt the blond locks across his forehead move from her released breath.

"Will Yvelle be able to help?" Ashe asked, still keeping her voice low and Vaan couldn't understand the reason behind it.

"It's not fair to her, after everything she did to help the rest of us..." there was hesitation behind Penelo's words and this time Ashe cut her off, sounding more like her old self.

"If disturbing Yvelle is what it takes to help Vaan, should we not do it? Or would you rather let him lie in bed and perspire it out?" there was a hint of challenge behind Ashe's tones that Vaan recognized.

"Of course I want Vaan to get better." Was Penelo's heated reply and the hostility in her voice surprised Vaan. "I'm just saying with everything going around with Basch and Larsa, it would not be fair to Yvelle to drain all her power when we have potions to compensate for Magick healing."

"Potions will not help him this time around Penelo." Was Ashe's oddly soft spoken reply. "Not enough to heal him completely."

Silence followed Ashe's statements and Vaan felt the cloth rubbing across his arms and forehead again. Then another sigh came from Penelo rustling Vaan's hair again.

"I'll go get her." Whispered Penelo and Vaan felt her stand from where she was kneeling beside his bed. "Stay with him." She commanded to Ashe before walking away. There was no retort from the Queen and again that surprised Vaan. He was wondering if he was still awake or half-asleep but something startled him that made him disregard whatever it was he was thinking.

A soft, _cool_ touch rested across his heated forehead. It was the same cool touch he felt earlier; the same _cool _touch that disappeared when he opened his eyes. The same cool touch that he ached for and comforted him. The cool touch was from Ashe.

He so badly wanted to open his eyes, thank her for bringing him back and also asking her to not move away from him. He needed the cool touch now, needed it to cool his fever and his raging heart. He needed _her._ But he couldn't open his eyes; his body was far too fatigued to even consider that idea that opening his eyes was a difficulty. No matter, it seemed that Ashe was doing what Penelo told her to do and did not leave him, her cool hand still on his forehead, unknowingly comforting him.

In the dim recesses of his lethargic mind, he heard her speak. "Vaan," it was faint, and it was a whisper, almost like a caress. It was spoken out of pain; Vaan could feel it but could not do anything to ease it.

"Vaan, come back." He felt the cool touch against his cheek now, as if Ashe was cradling his cheek with her palm. "Please. Come back. Come back, for me." Words whispered out of anguish followed by a tear that felt icy cold against his heated skin. He ached to open his eyes, sit up and embrace her again. She was in so much pain, one that he had only seen glimpses of, a long time ago, in a different life it seemed and he had provided comfort to her then. He ached and longed to do so now, in payment of the physical comfort she had somewhat given him. His body would not relent, so he did the only thing he could do given the circumstances.

"Ashe." The word came out with a bit of difficulty through his disused throat and lips, but it came out nonetheless. He heard Ashe gasp out and like with what Penelo did, she rested her forehead, not against his chest, but against his own forehead as well.

"Thank you," the words rustled his hair once more and Vaan slipped back into unconsciousness.

XOXOXOX

When Vaan next opened his eyes, it was because he felt a lurching underneath him, waking him from his stupor. Blinking a few times, he looked at the metallic ceiling above his bed. Where was he? Groaning, he tried to sit up. All he was able to do was to raise himself up slightly with his elbows. The blanket that had been draped across his form up to his shoulders fell to his waist. He looked about him, trying to see anything recognizable, at the same time thinking of what happened before he fell totally asleep.

Did he dream about waking up and the conversation between Penelo and Ashe? Everything had seemed so hazy then, but the voices were so clear, Vaan was unsure. How much of it was real and how much of it was a dream? He had a hard time reconciling the gentle and pained Ashe that sat with him on his bedside with the cold exterior of the Ashe he knew. That as well as the hard and bossy Penelo that commanded Ashe around. Wait. He could believe that last bit. Penelo _was_ bossy, at least to everybody except probably Ashe and Balthier.

"Balthier." The name came out of his lips in a hiss. Unknowingly, his fists clenched. The physical pain of the aftermath of the betrayal did not compare to the pain of the betrayal itself. All that time, he thought Balthier was at least an honourable man, despite being a sky pirate. Of all the things they had been through as a team, as comrades, Vaan had thought that Balthier was a friend and that material gain didn't so much as matter to him as he had led others to believe.

How wrong he was. Closing his eyes, Vaan reached and brought his hands to his head, bending over at the intensity of the headache he suddenly had.

"Better stop thinking about them." He muttered under his breath before shaking his head and straightening up again.

He now recognized the room where he was. The bed itself was so familiar Vaan couldn't understand how he was bewildered of his surroundings in the first place.

"_Galbana._" Vaan said the name of ship out loud, and his tone was more than soft and fond.

He was in his ship, he could tell that now and though he did not know how he got there, he was glad to be in familiar surroundings, despite that this ship may remind him of the loss of one of his friends and mentors.

Shaking his head again, he braced himself to get out of bed. He had no idea where the others were, but taking into consideration of the half-dreams he had, he knew Penelo was here. Maybe even Ashe, he thought hopefully, though he couldn't figure out how she would end up in the _Galbana_. But Vaan was sure he needed to see if the others were okay, even if Ashe was not present.

With a little bit of difficulty, Vaan got out of bed, gingerly holding onto the bandages around his chest. He was not sure, but maybe a large rock had fallen onto him before he was knocked unconscious by Fran's spell and he was not able to dodge it. Though it still felt tender, Vaan was sure that Penelo had taken care of it so it was less painful than it actually was. Judging by how difficult it was to move and breathe, Vaan guessed it must have been a pretty big boulder.

Bracing himself against the small side table that Penelo had placed in the two available rooms he had in the _Galbana, _Vaan was able to hobble towards the door and step out. It was time to take the wheel back from whoever was piloting his ship and get rid of the tension in his own body and the anger in his chest.

XOXOXOX

"Vaan! You shouldn't be up yet! You're still healing!" the words of panic were right out of Penelo's mouth the minute he was noticed hobbling towards the bridge. It seemed a couple of people were assembled there, despite that the ship was on auto pilot. Something was going on; Vaan could feel it in the air as Penelo rushed over and helped him to sit in one of the passenger seats.

"What happened?" were the words out of Vaan's mouth as soon as he was seated down. His eyes had taken in the scene quickly even before he was fussed over by Penelo. The people in the bridge had been surprising to be seen at least, as it were not only Ashe (though admittedly, Vaan felt a surge of pleasure more than surprise to see her) but also Captain Sephyr, which meant to Vaan something happened and not just the incident at Henne Mines. What surprised Vaan however were the absences of his other comrades, Basch, Larsa and Yvelle. He would have thought they would be here, Larsa and Basch at the least.

So Vaan looked questioningly at Penelo, choosing her as the safest person to interrogate as he was still a bit hesitant to meet Ashe's eyes at the moment and Captain Sephyr had always made him feel awkward. Penelo was the safest and the easiest.

Penelo sighed at Vaan's questioning look and looked over to the other two. "Your question isn't exactly specific Vaan." She said stalling the explanation.

Vaan frowned at the obvious dodge of the question and glared at Penelo disapprovingly. Penelo just sighed again and shrugged when Captain Sephyr nodded.

"What do you want to know?" she asked the question hesitantly, as if, if she were given a choice she wouldn't even be asking to oblige him his own questions. But Vaan was having none of it. He just frowned again.

"How about let's start with 'how long was I out?' "He said, folding his arms and looking still only at Penelo.

"Three days." She answered after a pause. "You've been out for three days but you woke up and that was two days ago."

He was startled at the number. "Five days has passed since the Mines?" he asked shocked. "What happened to me?"

Penelo looked away now, as if this question was harder and in some respects it was. She didn't know if it was easier or better for Vaan to not know the truth about what transpired down at the Mines. It was Ashe who decided for her though.

"Tell him Penelo." The Queen of Dalmasca stated with no room to argue. "Tell him, or I will."

Vaan had no doubt that Ashe would tell him, no matter how painful it would be, he just didn't anticipate the look Penelo threw at Ashe at her command. It was more than hostile. Strange, because though Penelo really didn't like Ashe all that much, she always seemed to show respect to her, not only because she was a Queen, but because Penelo had always been kind and respectful to all whom she came in contact with. This hostile behaviour was very strange. But he had time to think about that later. He was still busy trying to get answers.

Penelo looked back at him and held his blue eyes with her own hazel ones. "They cast a _Sleepga_ spell on us." She started and Vaan noticed his partner not saying the name aloud.

"How'd we escape?" he asked in a strained voice trying to shake the negative feelings out.

Penelo looked up again at Captain Sephyr and Ashe and this time, Ashe nodded firmly, her frown prominent. Penelo returned the frown and with a sigh looked back at Vaan.

"We're not really sure," she started hesitantly. "But we think _Yvelle_ saved us."

Now Vaan was more than a bit confused. "Yvelle?" he asked incredulously. "But wasn't she unconscious when we...?" he trailed off and this time, Penelo interrupted.

"Yeah. We thought so too. But she said that she was waking up right before the ceiling collapsed. She cast a _Shell_ spell on herself, because that was what her strength allowed at the moment and dodged the_ Sleepga _spell. At least, that's what she told us."

Vaan met Penelo's amber eyes with his blue ones. "Why the doubtful tone? What's with Yvelle?"

This time Penelo looked up at Ashe and Captain Sephyr and gestured for them to take over this part of the conversation.

"Mistress Celeste Yvelle," Captain Sephyr chose that moment to step in, his cool calm voice exuding the utmost confidence. "Is no ordinary hume."

Vaan just raised his eyebrows at Sephyr's declaration. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"It just means there's something very strange about Yvelle, Vaan." Penelo cut in with a placating tone. " And we're guessing that for her to have such power means she's either an extraordinary hume, or not even a hume at all."

"Is that a bad thing for us or a good thing?" Vaan said with a frown trying to figure out if the slowly developing trust he had for Yvelle was being wasted.

Penelo shrugged. "Well, she seems to be loyal to us, because she's helping us a lot. So I don't think there's much to worry about in that area. But the others don't seem to think so." She looked over to Ashe and Captain Sephyr as she spoke.

Captain Sephyr just stared back with an aloof look on his face but Ashe frowned.

"I was merely pointing out the fact that as far as everything goes, Yvelle _is_ a stranger. We must be cautious, therefore you can never just take every situation for granted." Ashe spoke in a firm voice, her eyes glinting a hard silver.

Penelo shrugged as if dismissing whatever it was Ashe said. " Like I said, Yvelle has done nothing but help as so far so there shouldn't be anything we need to worry about. What we really need to talk about is how you are feeling Vaan." She began fussing over him again but Vaan was not done.

"I'm fine." He said waving a hand in dismissal. He looked back at Ashe and Captain Sephyr. "How did you get here and who brought the _Galbana_?" he asked curiously.

" I brought the_ Galbana._" Ashe spoke calmly, meeting Vaan's blue eyes. Vaan returned her look with a look of confusion but Ashe didn't add anything and Vaan continued to feel confused.

"Captain Sephyr arrived at Rabanastre with the attention of asking for Larsa's whereabouts. I told him that the most likely place you could be was in Henne Mines." Was all she said as an explanation.

"But how'd you get the _Galbana_?" Vaan asked, eyes going back and forth between Ashe and Sephyr. "I know I left her in Phon Coast, and the keys are with Zirenne..." he trailed off when he realized it.

"Zirenne dropped the Galbana off at Rabanastre?" he asked confirming it from Ashe and the Queen of Dalmasca nodded. Vaan became thoughtful and he shrugged.

"I told her to drop her off at Rabanastre if we weren't back in a week to pick her up. Hmm, good to know Zirenner keeps her word." He shook his head as if suddenly distracted. "But that tell me _why_ you decided to take the _Galbana_ anyway and come looking for us. It's not like we sent a message we needed help or anything. And aren't things a little busy at Rabanastre for you to leave it Ashe?" he asked curiously at Ashe.

Ashe, surprisingly looked away. " Captain Sephyr expressed his desire to get in touch with Emperor Larsa as quickly as possible and since all my ships are indisposed, I thought it best to volunteer your ship Vaan. However since I have no trust in Archadian pilots, I resigned to fly to Henne Mines myself."

There was something very strange with Ashe's statement, and Vaan could tell he wasn't the only one confused. But there was something, how could say this, ominous? , in Ashe's gaze which warned Vaan to keep his opinions to himself, and since he knew he was particularly fully healed, he decided to go with his gut feeling.

"Okay," he said in a tone that told everybody he was dropping his own confusion. "How did you know where to look?" he addressed the question instead to Captain Sephyr, knowing at that moment, Vaan was safer with the Head of the Order of the Tournesol. The look in the Captain's own green eyes suggested the opposite however, but Vaan was determined to stick to his choice.

"We saw another ship leaving from the Mines when we arrived," the Captain said in a steady voice and with an eerie calm. Vaan himself felt his insides turn cold at those words. _Balthier and Fran._ The words felt like acid down his throat and he felt Penelo grip his arm as if in warning. Vaan forced himself to calm down. There was time to lash out later. He needed answers first.

"Then a blast caught our attention." Ashe interrupted, Vaan looked towards her reluctantly, but there was no antagonism in her eyes. " It seemed the blast was from your new hunter, Yvelle, when she created a _Shellga_ spell to protect you from the cave-in. I managed to steer your ship to that area."

"That's when I saw them, Vaan." Penelo interjected now. "We managed to get out when they lowered some rope and pulled us out of that collapsing place. I don't think Henne Mines would be open to the public anytime soon. It's become much too dangerous." She finished with a sigh.

The mood was brooding, after Penelo finished recapping the events that happened and a silence fell over the group. Then Vaan realized something.

"Where are we going now?" he asked the group at large. " Are we going back to Dalmasca?"

This time there was no hesitation and Penelo answered immediately. "We're headed for Paramina Rift."

"To Mt. Bur-Omisace?" Vaan asked curiously again. "Why?"

"Now that the nethicite is stolen," Ashe paused when Penelo and Vaan flinched. " We need to carefully plan our next moves. Everything has been thrown out of balance and our next step is much to be deliberated. We have decided to consult with the new Gran Kiltias in Mt. Bur-Omisace for the best course. At least, this is what Larsa has decided."

"Larsa?" hearing his friend's name, Vaan remembered and noticed again that Larsa and Basch weren't with them in this little meeting. "Where is he by the way? And Basch? Are they all right? Were they badly hurt?"

A sad look passed in front of Penelo's face and even Ashe looked pained.

"That's the thing Vaan. The other reason why we're going to Bur-Omisace is to seek Kiltia healing. Yvelle's still not feeling well and my own Mist is seriously low to heal everybody's injuries. It was a good thing you are on the mend, at least that's one less injured we don't need to worry too much about. Basch on the other hand..." Penelo trailed off, biting her lip, and Vaan knew that she only did that when she was distressed.

"What about Basch?" Vaan demanded again in a loud voice. "Is he all right? What happened to him?" he looked from Penelo to Ashe and back quickly, trying to get some answers.

Ashe sighed and refused to meet his gaze, Vaan therefore was forced to look over at Penelo who had been trying to avoid his gaze as well.

"What's happened to Basch?" Vaan demanded in a soft tone, almost scaring Penelo on how serious it was.

She sighed now, her fist clenching and unclenching before her lap before choosing to answer Vaan.

"He's not well." She started in a whisper. She took a deep breath before continuing. "During the collapse of the celing, he broke his injured leg and since we left Henne, it caught an infection. My skills are not enough to heal it, and Yvelle admits she cannot heal him quickly enough with her little strength. She refuses to give up though," Penelo quickly added in defense to her pupil. "She's still there, refusing to give up, though she's very tired."

Vaan grit his teeth in anger. It wouldn't have happened to Basch if they weren't betrayed in the first place, Vaan knew that, and he continued to blame Balthier and Fran for this situation they were currently stuck in. What use did they have for the nethicite, he didn't know, and he vowed now that he's not going to stop until he stopped them.

"What about Larsa?" Vaan now asked through clenched teeth. Penelo sighed again.

"Larsa's not injured." She said in a soft voice. She looked away when she spoke. Vaan's eyebrows shot up at this sudden withdrawal again.

"Then what's wrong with him?" he asked, suddenly very worried at Penelo's tone.

" He's just in shock." Penelo offered as an explanation.

"He's catatonic." Ashe interjected and Penelo went back to glaring at the Queen of Dalmasca again.

"He's not 'catatonic'." Penelo argued. "He's just worried because of what happened to Basch and Vaan and now he has to worry about what he's going to do next. Of course he wouldn't want to talk at all at the moment. Leave him alone Ashe, it's not as if you were there when it happened." Her voice had become bitter and hard that Vaan's eyes went wide at the tone used.

"Penelo..." he started, his eyes going back and forth from Penelo, who was rather red-faced to Ashe who had folded her arms and was glaring back at his partner. There was no mistaking the tension between the two women that even Captain Sephyr stepped away from their argument to look at their destination. Vaan brought his palms forward, as if trying to placate them both.

"Enough guys." He said in a serious tone and the two girls turned to look at him, breaking their glaring contest. "We won't be able to decide what to do if we keep fighting within ourselves like this. We just need to help each other out okay?" he gazed from one woman to another and received the same curt response. Ashe just gave him a hard look before turning away with a whip of her cloak back to the pilot's chair. Penelo just sighed and offered to help Vaan back to his room, but Vaan just shook his head.

"Can I take over my ship now?" he asked Penelo loud enough for Ashe to hear. "I kind of miss the feel of the wheel." He looked wistfully over to where Ashe was at the wheel, only to be surprised to see Ashe walk back towards them, back as rigid as any spear.

"Take the wheel then, if your strength allows you." She said coldly before disappearing down the ship.

Vaan and Penelo just stared after her, before Penelo gave another rough sigh but asked Vaan if he really wanted to pilot the _Galbana_ now. Vaan had no choice but to nod. He really did miss the feel of his ship and he was in no mood to do any talking. At least not for this time. Sighing and thanking Penelo when she helped him to his chair, he focused his thoughts back to their apparent destination.

XOXOXOX

Yvelle felt the cold sweat bead along her forehead as she gathered what remaining reserves of energy she still had left and focused them towards healing the injury in front of her. She refused to look at the Judge Majister's face, because she knew it would be contorted in pain and she wouldn't be able to handle that. Not when she was trying so hard to heal him.

What she had told Penelo had been true; she had been waking up just when Fran had released her spell and she was thankful she had developed and learned quick thinking from Penelo for her to be able to act quickly to save all of them. It just wasn't enough to get the party out unscathed. Vaan had suffered back-breaking injuries and Basch had infected his previous one. Yvelle didn't know if she could take the stress much longer. Not if she didn't know where to get more Mist Power.

"Yvelle?" a soft female voice behind her said and Yvelle just managed to look up to see Penelo enter with a tray in her hands. It seemed that the meeting was over if Penelo had decided to come back to the sleeping quarters to check out Basch and Larsa. Judging at Penelo's knitted brow, the meeting did not go so well.

"How is he?" Penelo said in a hushed tone as she set the tray down on one of the bedside drawers and came to kneel beside Yvelle where the novice hunter was on her knees, palms over the still gaping gash on Basch's leg.

Yvelle just shook her head to prevent the tears to spill forth. She was near tears because she never had the case that she was unable to heal anybody before because of her lack of strength. She had always been to heal injuries, always. What sort of irony did the Fates give her to give her a task she knew she should be able to handle had she but the strength.

"The wound does not close." Yvelle whispered in a pained voice. "The infection is spreading and the Judge Majister is burning up. I need more Mist." She whispered almost to herself in pure frustration.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw Penelo look at her with sympathy in her eyes. "You should rest. It would be quicker for you to regain Mist that way." Yvelle was shaking her head even before Penelo had finished speaking.

"I cannot. If I do not close this wound, the Judge Majister will die. I cannot have that on my conscience. I cannot have his blood on my hands. Not ever. " she looked back towards the Judge Majister and began gathering her Mist again.

"Yvelle." Penelo said firmly from beside her, almost pulling her hands away from where they hovered over Basch's leg. "You need to rest. You still haven't recovered from those Tyrannox attacks and you're wounds are starting to reopen. I know how you feel. I want Basch back just as much as you do. But we can't have you collapsing out of sheer exhaustion. We cannot afford that." Her voice was firm but her eyes were gentle.

"But..." Yvelle started, throwing another worried glance back towards Basch.

"I will take your place for the time being." Penelo said, knowing what she was about to say. "I will do what I can to close that wound and after you have rested; you can come back and help me. But not before you have regained all that you can. Please." This time the plead in her eyes was accompanied by Penelo squeezing Yvelle's hand in earnest.

Yvelle stared back, not knowing what to do. She loathed to leave a job unfinished not when she learned that the Judge Majister had done everything possible when _she _ was injured during their battle. She owed him that much to see he was saved. But, she also knew she needed to something about her fluctuating strength. That much was clear. Especially since her vision was starting to blur, but she was not about to tell Penelo that and make herself look weak before her Master.

"Please Yvelle." Penelo pleaded again when Yvelle was silent, torn between her decision. "Please rest. Please do not make me order this upon you as your Master. Please, rest, for me. You have done so much already. Please rest." Her amber eyes were also starting to fill with tears and Yvelle had no choice but to nod. She would not be a burden to Penelo.

Penelo smiled. "Thank you. It helps me breathe a lot easier when I have you resting after everthying you have done. Vaan is also better after you've healed him and I couldn't be any more indebted. I will do what I can to help ease your burden." She embraced Yvelle. "You are my friend too you know."

Yvelle was silent, not understanding this sudden strange emotion that coursed through her at Penelo's thankfulness. She never thought she would feel wanted anywhere, after travelling alone for so long. She never thought she would _have_ friends.

"Thank you," Yvelle hesitated and gave a small smile. "Penelo."

Penelo released her then and the smile was brighter. Yvelle did not know how much those three words meant to Penelo after what happened at the Mines, but Yvelle was glad she did manage to help in some other way.

Penelo now then began ushering Yvelle to one of the spare rooms to rest. "There are still some vacant beds Yvelle, please use any of them to rest. I will do what I can here."

Yvelle nodded and she made to go out of the door but hesitated when she was at threshold. "Penelo?" her voice was only a little above a whisper, but it was still heard by her master. Penelo looked up, her usually bright amber eyes more than a bit worried?

"Yes Yvelle?" she asked in a kind tone. Yvelle hesitated again and her amethyst colored eyes strayed back towards Basch. That somehow gave her enough to ask her question.

"Will it be all right if I rest here?" Yvelle whispered, her cheeks flushed red at her own audacity. "But if it isn't all right I don't mind. I just feel better that I am closer. In case something happens." Her voice became softer and softer until it was inaudible.

Penelo smiled again and nodded. "Of course Yvelle. If that makes you feel better, you could stay here. There's a spare cot in one of the closets. If this is the way you would take rest, then I can hardly complain."

Yvelle felt her own smile brighten her face and she thanked Penelo profusely before searching and setting the cot up right beside Basch's beside.

"Wake me up as soon as you need my help." She whispered firmly to Penelo, who just nodded helplessly at Yvelle's slowly closing eyes. It didn't take long for the azure-locked novice huntress to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go, this is almost a filler chapter, but I personally wanted to get the reactions done fast to be able to move this story up a few notches...Please review afterwords...Yes, this is a Vaan-Ashe pairing as well as Penelo-Larsa....just thought I'd warn you...**

**We have all these chapters conceptualized already, so please don't worry that this story is not going anywhere...Just a fair warning though, Ivalice Storm is almost at an end...We're predicting only a few more chapters to go...Hope you stay with us...!!**

**Cheers!**

**Comet Wong/ Scipio  
**


	53. Chapter 53: A Debt Unrepaid

Other Character Counter: 1

Chapter 53: A Debt Unrepaired

Ortal begun his day with a merry mood. He could feel it in the air and in his old bones that today would bring good tidings.

Ortal was pacing in his office, looking outside his windows, observing drifting warships through the window where that rogue leaped out and that madman with him. He had his engineers alter the whole structure, there was a balustrade now, and a sliding pane of glass, blown thick enough to refuse pounds of lead, the pressing of the wind and the sear of the sun. A sly smile slowly crept over his face.

A classified missive was forwarded to his office; one of his agents received a report from the Strahl: The pirates have the stone. The first rung of his ladder to power had been secured.

His confidants, who spied on Scipio's activities affirm the assembling of new ships in the Imperial yards. New weapons were being hammered out in the foundries. The factories had all been instructed by Scipio to produce military surplus at a hastened pace. Archadian soldiers took intensive training, surprisingly under the direct supervision of Scipio himself. The second rung of his ladder secured; his hammer was being tempered and should he land his strike it would be known to be the most fatal hammer-fall Archades has ever seen.

With Larsa on the run, the Dalmascans most likely harbouring him, he weighed very political strike before he executed any such action. Rozzaria remained as the strongest enemy of Archadia. The house of Margrace was odd and hard to predict. Ortal could not comfortably surmise whether they found Larsa's flight a ruse or as truth; he could not also know if the Rozzarian's expected the Archadians to be building up their military capabilities. Bhujerba, Dalmasca, Rozzaria, the Kiltia, if he was not mistaken, even the Viera, had war pavilions capable of resisting Archadia and maybe even defeating it. But no matter, his assassins would see the fall of those who fly banners which bear different colors from that of Archadian. So another rung, secured.

The double doors burst open, manic hands coercing them to explode from where they previously met and Ortal felt all the rungs splinter.

Scipio always brought unease to Ortal.

'What brings you here?' Ortal asked, containing his frustration. His day had begun to gray suddenly.

'This is a complete list of _your _new army.' Scipio replied slowly. He waved a small pamphlet around with his left hand. He then lazily dropped it on Ortal's desk and left without another word. He observed courtesy this time as he closed both doors behind him, carefully.

Ortal waited for the clanking of Scipio's armor and the thud of his footsteps to become inaudible before he reached out to examine the pamphlet.

Writ in Scipio's handwriting was a simple list divided into three sections:

Infantry: 150,000 Foot soldiers

25,000 Hoplites

15,000 Judges

10,000 Specialized troops

Total: 200,000 Infantry (recruits)

890,000 Infantry (current force)

Armor:

Before Ortal read on, he wondered what 'Armor' meant, then suddenly recalled what one of Scipio's engineers had related: 'It's an innovation of Scipio himself sir. Airships deprived of flight but capable of moving about land on wheels. It's basically a cart made of steel and clad in armor while mounted with heavy artillery, sir.' He sifted deeper into his memories. 'Tank' the engineer said, it was called a 'Tank'

4,000 Light armor (Cannon and Vulcan)

3,000 Heavy armor (Cannon and Vulcan)

1,000 Halcyon armor (Nethicite cannon)

1,000 Specialized armor (Castellanos and Insertion vehicles)

Total: 9,000 Armor vehicles

Castellanos, whenever Scipio used that word he meant those explosive cylinders which jettisoned from his beloved launcher.

Ortal further recalled the engineers explanations; an insertion vehicle carried Infantry throughout the field, basically a flightless Atomos.

The next section was most familiar:

Air:

100 Ifrit

50 Shiva

200 Carbuncle

8,000 Atomos

15 Leviathan

10 Alexander

10 Odin

20,000 Velfarre and Remora

Total: 28,335 Aircraft (New)

56,000 Current Aircraft

Ortal's eyes widened, his stomach slightly lurched. 28, 000 aircraft was an extremely expensive ordeal. In less than three months their Air force, the greatest source of their martial might, was doubled. Ortal, enraged, immediately called for a messenger to summon Scipio. The foundries were already hard at work, working for a greater army and with it a crushed economy. Scipio had a lot to answer for, or his head would be mounted above Ortal's fireplace.

XOXOXOX

Scipio entered his office in a silent calm manner; he half-expected Hilaneya to jump him from above the jambs but she was sitting peacefully in _his_ chair.

Hilaneya, seated primly on_ his_ chair, both legs and arms folded and with that smile on her face just gazed at Scipio as he entered and the Judge Majister glowered at her behind his mask.

Scipio massaged his wrists as he moved forward, muscles tensed, guard up. 'That time in Giruvegan," he spoke in a hard tone as he neared her and his desk. "You implied as if you knew I am not human.' Scipio pressed on the healing scars of his previous impalement, remembering all too well how he got those injuries in the first place and other memories besides.

Hilaneya, meanwhile, did not show any traces of regret at injuring him nor did she show she was going to apologize. She merely inclined her head to one side and with a toss of her head merely said simply: 'Similarity is requisite of detection, dear.' She emphasized it with a smile.

'Indeed.' Scipio replied blankly, knowing how much dealing with Hilaneya was like dealing with himself.

Hilaneya did not seem to notice his internal struggle for she stood up from the seat and leaned against his desk again. Still with that smile on her face she changed the subject.

'How did our Ortal find your list?' Hilaneya asked in a cruel tone. A smirk came from Scipio as he remembered entering the office and dropping the list.

'I'm sure he's up in stitches.'

Hilaneya chuckled quietly, her laugh coming out ethereal but still had an edge of cruelty on it. It seemed she found much pleasure in causing anarchy.

Ignoring her mischievous expressions, Scipio paced around his office, 'What have you for me?'

'A snake in your ranks.' Hilaneya replied easily, as if chastising Scipio for not noticing something like this himself.

'You don't say?' Scipio remarked sarcastically.

Hilaneya giggled, finding herself amused at this little game he and Scipio played. 'I'll tell you the snake's name later." She said dismissively with a wave of her hand. " Also, I would like to _chat_ with you about my terms of service, as you well know, I have conditions. I want to assist you in your little ruse, but I want to be comfortable in doing so, I want fun from this too!' Hilaneya stared at Scipio's masked face, smiled and then continued, 'I think I'll indulge a clarification as to why I agreed to be _yours, _Scipio.'

'Why not now?" The Judge Majister found himself asking with surprise. Hilaneya was really something short of unpredictable. "Speak to me now; I have no time to indulge you in your little games. What is there that prevents you form speaking to me?' A smug smirk suddenly passed his lips. "Do not tell me you are suddenly shy when it comes to speaking to me,"

Hilaneya merely raised one eyebrow at him. "Hardly, sweet." She said smoothly. She gestured over to the door with another smirk. "A messenger comes, you entertain him first; and_ then_ I'll entertain you.' She winked at him and leaped off her perch on his desk.

Scipio opened his mouth to retort, but Hilaneya was quick and sprinted for the window, she leapt and vanished. Simultaneously, knocks on the door were heard.

XOXOXO

Ortal was only impatient now, a slight stab of frustration stung his side; how was it that he could not be as cunning?

Scipio had finished explaining such extravagance, he had just finished justifying a very radical decision. The army's construction would be continued and the country's economy would feel the slightest pinch.

How Scipio could architect such a charade was something of genius, Ortal was impressed though he did not admit it.

_A blunder, perhaps? The madman must have read my thoughts through my face. Is his loyalty veritable? Or is this the pincer I was afraid of?_

Ortal drowned himself in his thoughts. He was growing impatient for reasons he did not fully know.

Was it Scipio's secrecy? His failure to understand or keep up with such manoeuvres? He continued surrounding himself with such self-pity until he remembered he had been waiting to meet the two Pirates. Two hours had passed from the initially set time. He needed his plan to be a success. Waiting on the edge for some madman will not do. Standing up after a rough sigh, Ortal prepared to be that ruthless Senator again, unwilling to bow down to any man.

XOXOXO

Fran followed her partner as silent as ever, her heels making the same rhythmic sound as they disembarked from the _Strahl_ and followed the random Imperial soldier. She cast a side-long glance towards Balthier, who had been unusually silent since they retrieved the Stone and left Henne Mines. It was very strange, and the only times she knew of this kind of behaviour was if Balthier was deeply troubled over something. It only happened once before during their acquaintance. When they first left Archadia, stealing the _Strahl_ at the dead of the night. Balthier had grown silent because at that time, they needed to be, but Fran knew better. The prospect of leaving his home and identity behind for something he was not entirely sure of the outcome had deeply troubled him. Balthier had been troubled at leaving his father behind too, but he never spoke of it to Fran, though the Viera had guessed as much.

Now the same kind of silence was evident in Balthier's mien as well as they walked through the Senate. No sarcastic remarks nor anything that would suggest Balthier was his usual self. There was a grim look on his face, and though Fran was walking behind him, the Viera could see he was stiff. The idea and the actuality of his betrayal to Vaan and the others must be weighing heavily on Balthier's mind. However, Fran was silent and would not approach the subject unless she saw that her partner was ready for that kind of talk.

Meanwhile, they had finally reached the office of the Senate and the random Imperial guard announced them. Balthier had looked over his shoulder towards Fran and gave a hint of a smirk.

"Soon Fran, we will get our just reward." The smirk did not reach his eyes. "Can you feel it permeating in the air?"

Fran just stared at Balthier with her usual steady ruby gaze. Balthier just smirked again and with a considerable force, opened the office doors.

"Senator!" Balthier spoke with his usual voice and air. Senator Vladimir Ortal looked up from whatever he was studying on his desk his face with more than an irritated look at Balthier and Fran's arrival. "We have returned." Balthier said with a rather exaggerated voice and stood in front of the Senator's ornate desk. Fran stood a few paces behind, almost like a bodyguard.

"So I have noticed." Ortal spoke and his voice was sarcastic, Balthier just grinned again and folded his arms in a characteristic pose. "Have you come with my treasure?"

"It is not much of a treasure than a rock, Senator." Balthier said with a quirk of his lips. Ortal merely raised his eyebrows surprised at the sky pirate's tone of voice. Balthier gave a quick shrug at Ortal's raised eyebrows. "Of course the technicalities do not really matter, do they?" he smirked again. "Well, we found the bloody thing; it really was rather more difficult to find compared to other stones we found eh Fran? It was rather a good thing we stumbled across the renegade Emperor and he helped us locate your little treasure."

Ortal looked up at those words, his interest peaked. "What's that about the Emperor?" he demanded in a rather panicked voice.

"If you were listening to me the then there would be no need for me to repeat anything would there?" Balthier calmly replied with a sardonic grin. Ortal felt a vain throb on his head.

"Do not test my patience, pirate." Ortal hissed and growled that it was Balthier's turn to raise his eyebrows. "I would know your journey as I am your employer."

This time Balthier frowned. "I never thought you to be the rude type Senator." He shrugged. "But if you must insist."

Balthier with a rather bored voice recounted their journey in retrieving the Stone. Though the sky pirate had reiterated the story in a dry and unattached air, the Senator detected something else behind the lack of eagerness in his voice. He however chose not to ask beyond what he deemed necessary; it was not his obligation to deal with the emotional tribulations of his employees, especially his more notorious ones.

"Where is this Nethicite?" Ortal demanded after Balthier finished his tale. "I trust you have retrieved it and in what I gather, our agreement was that you hand it over to my person."

"My, my, my" Balthier said shaking his head in amusement. "Aren't we the impatient one lately? We do have your precious Nethicite, Senator, but since we are already talking about our agreement, I think its best if we receiver _our_ end of the agreement, do you not think?" the sky pirate's flashed his suggestion and Ortal once again cursed his lack of insight. And he once thought he was a cunning man.

"I forgot I was dealing with a pirate." Ortal spoke with a bitter tone. He opened one of his drawers and procured a small dark-colored ornate chest. "Your reward." He pushed the chest over to Balthier and the sky pirate drew closer to fetch it.

Balthier opened the chest and after a quick glance at the gold glinting inside the chest, closed it and looked at Ortal with a frown marring his lips.

"This is not the full payment, Senator." He said with a grim tone and Ortal was surprised the sky pirate had counted it quickly.

"That is because it is _not _the full payment Ffamran." Ortal said with a clipped tone. Balthier frowned deeper and folded his arms.

"What a wonderful way to state the obvious Senator." He drawled with a quirked eyebrow, "I suppose there's a reason as to _why_ this is just half-payment?"

Ortal frowned again at his shrewdness. "You _are _your father's son."

Balthier frowned deeper. "I would like it if you refrain from mentioning the man, Senator. You would not want a spirit of Cid to materialize in this room and haunt you now would you? I am accustomed to his ghost, so it matters not to me. But you however, I am sure you would join him soon if he were to appear to you from the dead. Best not be too hasty of your own death if I have yet to receive full payment."

"And again, so very different." Ortal continued his statement as if Balthier had not spoken. He reached again inside his drawer and retrieved a leather bound diary.

"Cid's diary." Ortal said with a flourish. He thrust towards Balthier. "I trust you know how significant this is."

"Let me guess," Balthier interrupted him. "You leafed through it and found out that this Stone we found is not the only one."

Ortal nodded. "There are two pieces to make the Shadow Nethicite. The first one, you found in Henne Mines, the other is still out there." There was no room to suggest Ortal was making a request. Balthier frowned at the Senator's tone.

"I suppose you could not let your more insignificant lackeys to do the looking for this other nethicite as well." Balthier said with a dry tone.

Ortal said nothing, but instead continued as if Balthier had not spoken again. "You will find the coordinates in that journal. I suppose I could give you this one, as I have already my own copy, a gift from me to you if you will."

"Charming." Balthier said with a drawl. Ortal ignored him. "If you get this other nethicite for me, I will give you your full payment as well as _other _rewards."

Balthier made a scoffing noise though he grabbed the journal with a jerked movement. "I do so love it when I don't get my way." He frowned at Ortal and gave a mock-bow to the Senator and left the office, Fran quickly following.

XOXOXO

Balthier said nothing when the two sky pirates left the Senator's office. His hand clutched the weathered leather-bound journal tightly and the frown that had been on his face gave to a full-blown scowl. He was familiar with this journal. It was the second volume of the one he had in the Strahl. When they had infiltrated the Draklor Laboratories three years ago, he had pilfered the first volume of Demented Cid's journal. The office had been ransacked previously, so whatever theft he made would be blamed on the previous intruder. He had searched the Laboratories again under the permission of Emperor Larsa when he stepped into office and before the Laboratories were shut down by the command of said emperor. The second volume had disappeared and Balthier had not been able to locate it. Until now.

The sky pirate glowered at the little book in his hands as if it harboured all the evil in the world. Though for all intents and purposes, this little book perhaps held the thoughts and plans of the late Doctor Cid and therefore provided a lot of useful information. Not to mention secrets that Balthier's father would not tell anybody. But knowing Cid, he would have still kept them as secrets despite being written in a private journal.

Balthier knew why Ortal had given it to him. There were no more secrets in this journal that Ortal hadn't deduced, or none more that the Senator could interpret. That vile Senator had given it Balthier for one purpose: for the sky pirate to do his own interpreting and therefore solve the mystery on his own.

"Where to Balthier?" Fran's accented voice interrupted his thoughts. Balthier looked up from his father's journal to look at his Viera partner. They had reached the hangar where the Strahl was kept and now Fran was looking at him expectantly. Her ruby eyes asked the next question: Are we staying here for a while?

Balthier shook his head. "It seems we have yet another job to do." He looked at the small chest tucked under his other arm. "At least we have these little beauties to keep us a bit occupied before we get full payment." His lips quirked.

Fran stayed silent but moved past him to go up the gangplank of the Strahl. When she was level with him, she turned her eyes to meet his own hazel, her snow white hair following her movements.

"You have betrayed your friends for material gain." Her voice held no censure but she might as well have shouted for the words sliced Balthier more than he would admit. "For that I deem you see it worthy of betraying their trust."

Balthier was silent but his eyes narrowed, as if he was about to say something, but Fran cut him off. "You are troubled by your betrayal."

Balthier managed to let out a sound that resembled close to a snort but Fran paid him no mind. Instead she threw her head back and let a small smile grace her lips. "Sometimes you forget that you _are_ a hume." With those words, she gave him a look with her garnet colored eyes and entered the Strahl, leaving Balthier looking incredulously after her.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go...the chapter about Balthier...though we really didn't give anything away did we?? Hahaha...tune in for the next one... Cheers!**


	54. Chapter 54: Two Parts of a Whole

Other Character Counter: 4

Chapter 54: Two Parts of a Whole

Paramina Rift, a great ravine running through the mountains of Jagd Ramooda. This was a barren land covered in hoarfrost and deep snows. The spent shells of airships hang in the frozen river, and here and there, can be seen ruins of great cities built during the years of the Galtean Alliance. Many are the scholars who believe that the Paramina Rift was once a rich and verdant land, and that climate change brought about by the Mist made it into the cold, harsh, Jagd that is seen to this day. Northeast of this Rift lies the great mountain, Mt. Bur-Omisace.

It had been three years since the party had last visited Mt. Bur-Omisace. A full two years since the horrid events that had laid waste to the holy mountain of the Kiltia and two years since the death of the late Gran Kiltias Anastasis. Since then, the people of the Mountain instated a new Gran Kiltias to maintain the Light of the Kiltia and propagate peace in the Holy Mountain.

It is there where Vaan and the others were headed to, after the blasted aftermath of their battle in the Henne Mines. They were going to consult the present Gran Kiltias, like what they did in the past, as their journey determined the fate of the world in general and not just Archades.

Vaan sat stiff at the wheel, feeling the muscles in his back tighten more under the stress, because he was piloting the _Galbana_. His muscles were tightening because he had insisted, despite Penelo's worries, that he would be able to pilot the ship all the way to Mt. Bur-Omisace, which had now an aerodome, unlike two years ago. Though the aerodome was still brand new, it was not an industrialized port, and was used mainly for visiting pilgrims. Vaan figured that was enough since their only intention was to get Kiltia healing and some Kiltia advice.

The radars of the _Galbana_ indicated to Vaan that they were nearing Paramina Rift. Only an hour or so and they would be able to dock at Mt. Bur-Omisace. It would have been faster to travel by crystal, but his and Basch's condition at that time made Penelo reluctant to use the magick.

Vaan groaned now as he switched the pilot mode to auto-pilot feeling his muscles stretch in protest. Though his ship _did_ come with this feature, Vaan was never really fond of it since he loved the feeling of piloting his own ship. But now, he needed to tell the others they were nearing their destination, and he needed to check on his friends any way.

Larsa, since Vaan awoke a few days ago and resumed the piloting of the _Galbana,_ had been unusually silent and withdrawn, only showing emotion when it came to asking about Basch's condition. Penelo was in a right state, trying not to show how tightly wound up she was but Vaan sensed it and somehow mentioned it offhand to Larsa. Since then, Larsa seemed to show a little bit more effort to act as normal as he could to appease some of her worries.

Basch on the other hand had awoken only once and had lapsed back into a feverish sleep and had not woken since. Yvelle was trying as hard as she could to heal him, but since her Mist was severely depleted since their excursion in Henne Mines, she could barely do anything but try to stop the infection from spreading. Vaan knew how hard the young hunter was working to bring Basch back to a normal state, he had seen it himself when he had solicited Penelo's help to first check up on the Emperor and his Judge Majister, seen the exhausted look on the normally shy girl and had tried to comfort her as much as he could.

Meanwhile, the other members of the ship were also in varying degrees of emotion, save perhaps Captain Sephyr, who remained unfazed and was busy hatching up a plan to suggest at the opportune times, that or watching over the suspected_ non-hume_ Yvelle with astounding intensity that Vaan had to wonder why Yvelle hadn't noticed by now.

Penelo was in state of worry and slight panic, but holding up well despite being tasked to watch over most of the party. She rarely showed her fatigue and it was this why Vaan had insisted he was well enough to pilot the _Galbana_, so she had one less thing to worry about.

The Queen of Dalmasca on the other hand, showed no signs of any emotional fatigue, but instead was back to the cold, distant state that Vaan had remembered as her earlier demeanor in the earlier stages of their travels three years ago. Vaan had tried speaking to her, tried to show how grateful he was that _she_ of all people had acted as his anchor to stay alive and how thankful he was that she had provided comfort to him in his dire hour, but she would give him no opportunity. She refused to acknowledge his attempts at conversation, said nothing unless it was really needed and basically stayed away from him, which was a feat since the _Galbana_ was not that large a ship. Vaan had resigned himself to speak to her once the danger over Basch had passed, when everybody was more than a little calmed down.

Vaan gritted his teeth as he made his way to the lower levels where the rooms where. He was sure Yvelle and Penelo would still be there, hard at work over Basch's injuries, trying to heal the Judge Majister as much as possible. The hunter did not know if Basch would make it, but he would not entertain any thoughts otherwise; Basch was always the member of any group that would be sure to survive any battle. He was Basch!

Hissing in pain and gripping the bandages around his torso, he hobbled down the stairs almost stumbling into a person coming up the stairs from the opposite direction.

"Oops, sorry." Vaan said apologetically, gripping the rail closest to him in support to avoid leaning against whoever he bumped into. He hoped it wasn't the Queen of Dalmasca. He didn't know if he could survive the humiliation.

Well it seemed Basch's fates didn't sympathize with Vaan, because sure enough it was Ashe who stood on the other side of the stairs, clutching the railing on her side in balance and support with a strange look on her face. It looked and resembled something like surprise, but Vaan dismissed it as quickly as he wondered that, because there was no way _Ashe_ could ever look _that_ surprised.

"Uhmm..." Vaan said lamely, regretting the words that went out of his mouth as soon as he said them, resisting the urge to smack his palm against his forehead in embarrassment. Instead, he breathed inwardly and ventured another sentence. "What are you doing here?"

_Stupid question!_ Vaan chastised himself feeling the heat course across his cheeks as he realized he formed another ineloquent sentence. He braced himself for the appraisal he was sure he was going to realize from Ashe grey eyes.

To his surprise, Ashe was not looking at him. In fact she was looking at everything _but_ him, something Vaan had not seen her do before. She was actually fidgeting, as if _she _was embarrassed at being caught walking about.

"Ashe?" he asked, his embarrassment forgotten, curiosity overruling everything. Why was Ashe embarrassed all of a sudden? "Are you all right?" he added.

Again, Ashe acted most unusually. Because unlike the behaviour Vaan anticipated, Ashe said and did nothing but even under the dim lights Vaan noticed the red staining the Queen's face.

_Okay._ Vaan mused to himself. _Something's not right here._ He moved closer towards the Queen.

That seemed to jolt Ashe into action because she moved up one step, so she was slightly taller than Vaan.

"Vaan," she said in her normal voice. She looked down on him with her normal gaze too, though he could still see traces of that blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I bumped into you. I was not paying attention to where I was going."

Vaan couldn't help the confusion that was undoubtedly on his eyes. "Uhmm.." he hesitated before he ventured again. "No, it's okay, I wasn't really looking myself. Sorry if I hurt you or anything." He tried to get a good look of Ashe as she had tilted her head so that her sandy brown hair partially covered most of her face.

"No, you did not hurt me." Ashe whispered in a small voice, the smallest Vaan had ever heard from her. "You most certainly did not."

There was something Vaan detected in her words where her face could not tell him and Vaan, for some weird reason thought it was important. It seemed Ashe was struggling through some emotion or other, one that she was unaccustomed to feeling. Vaan wanted to help her out, whatever it was, and he still haven't said thank you anyway.

"Hey," he said in a soothing voice, proceeding to go up the step so that he was level with her, when he felt the sharp pain sear through him and made him frantically clutch the railing and step on something on the step.

"Vaan!" Ashe's voice was laced with sudden and concern that Vaan felt a surge of pleasure despite the physical pain he was feeling. He felt Ashe drape a comforting arm around his shoulders and try to look at the source of the pain.

Vaan grunted. "I'm fine, Ashe." He breathed through gritted teeth. "It's just the wound acting up. It will pass." He attempted to grin at her, glad at least that the concern for him he thought he had imagined from her was real, but it only came out as a grimace. This caused Ashe to frown.

"You lied to Penelo about your injury." Ashe said, not even bothering to make her statement a question. Vaan shrugged sheepishly. "I don't want to worry her more than she has to. She's got her hands full."

Ashe frowned if it was possible even harder. "You need to tell her these things Vaan, otherwise, how are you supposed to get the treatment you need to have?"

Vaan frowned in confusion, not sure where this conversation was going. "We're nearing Mt. But-Omisace already, it's just a matter of time before the Kitlia can heal us, I thought I'd tough it out."

Ashe, again to Vaan's surprise, sighed roughly. Her arm around his shoulder tightened however. "Come, I will accompany you to the captain's seat. I may not be a healer, but I might be able to give you some measure of comfort to ease the pain." She breathed with tight lips, unusually hostile again. Vaan ignored that, just glad that she was offering him some help. He just nodded and allowed Ashe to steer him up the stairs, very much aware of her arm that was once around his shoulders, was now supporting him around his waist. He tried not to show too much of his pleasure.

When they reached the bridge, he did not allow Ashe to help him to his seat though and instead hobbled the rest of the way, almost collapsing against the seat. He brushed his pain away instead however, and gestured over to Ashe to come join him, as bold as he allowed himself to be.

To his relief though, Ashe allowed a small smile to grace her lips and made to sit on the seat which was usually occupied by Penelo.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for bumping into you." He said as means to restart the conversation. Deep inside, Vaan seriously hoped he was not going to get bitten at apologizing too much.

This time he was rewarded, because Ashe just gave another small smile, folding her hands upon her lap. "You need not worry Vaan. I am more concerned of hurting you than you should be doing damage to my person."

Vaan scoffed, trying to brush her concern as unnecessary, and he did so, although a bit less nonchalant as he intended it to be.

"Don't worry about me, Ashe. I'm tough."

Ashe gave a small laugh that Vaan had to look if he had heard that right. He never actually heard Ashe _laugh_ before. "So I noticed," she said and the way she said these words were very different from the last time she said those words to him.

When the laughter died however, she turned to look out the windshield of the _Galbana_, and the look on her face could only be described as wistful.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Vaan found himself asking before he thought about it thoroughly; he just wanted to find out what was wrong with his queen. "Are you all right?" he asked, and had to note that he had asked the same question twice now and had not gotten any answer from Ashe.

Ashe forced her gaze away from the night sky outside to look back at Vaan. Her expression was soft, none of the hard lines of a young woman forced with problems that should be beyond her age. It made her face look tender and vulnerable, and it was familiar to Vaan. The last time he saw her look like this was when they were still in Jahara, and she had confessed her hidden fears to him, under the watch of the full moon. He had embraced her then, and he had been more daring than he had ever hoped to be with her. He was not sure if the outcome of this encounter would be the same, but he was determined to provide whatever it was he could to help her.

"I am sorry." She said after a while, her voice still unusually softer than normal. Vaan's blue eyes showed his confusion and his question.

Ashe sighed roughly and ran a hand through her sandy brown hair, something Vaan had never seen her do before.

"I left Rabanastrre not only because Captain Sephyr required my assistance." She sighed again and Vaan saw her hesitation. She avoided his questioning gaze and turned to look back outside, as if that gesture made it easier for her to speak. She was silent long enough for Vaan to become slightly impatient.

"Why _did_ you leave Rabanastrre?" he asked, trying not to let his impatience show. Thankfully, Ashe seemed preoccupied in trying to get whatever it was on her mind to say that's why she did not notice anything.

She closed her eyes and brought a hand to massage the bridge of her nose, a pose reminiscent of Basch when he was stressed. Vaan didn't know who copied whom, but he recognized it enough to be a little cautious.

"I do not know what overcame me." She started her words clipped and short. "It was like I was not my own person anymore." Slowly, she lowered her hand and met his eyes.

"I felt that you were in trouble; I cannot explain it." She said with tender emotion, but her determination was still evident in her tones as if she was daring Vaan to contradict her, but Vaan didn't even think of it. She sighed roughly again and folded her hands in front of her lap once more.

"I felt you were in trouble, and the only thought in my mind was that I _had_ to aid you in any way I can and I could not rest until I was sure you were all right." She closed her eyes as if she was in some pain.

"Imagine my horror when Captain Sephyr and I rescued your group from Henne Mines, that your condition was far worse than I had ever anticipated." She looked up and her eyes were glazed with unshed tears again. "You worried me greatly Vaan." She murmured but there was no chastisement in her tones, in fact, her cheeks flushed red again, and Vaan had to wonder why he marked her as unfeeling before.

"I should be the one apologizing to you." Vaan answered now, in a soft voice as well, afraid of ruining the moment. "I never intended to make you worry or anything. I'm sorry." He said eyes and words contrite.

Ashe shook her head. "It is not that. I..." she hesitated and she bit her lip in a very Penelo-esque manner. She looked away again then swiftly looked back at Vaan, as if suddenly deciding something. "I want to apologize for getting in the way."

_Now that was totally random._ Vaan thought to himself, and the confusion he felt must have shown on his face because Ashe gave a small smile and a shrug. "It is not right for me to get your ship without your permission and come looking for you, like a mother who's hunting her misbehaving son. I was out of my place and I apologize." She bowed her head as if in shame and Vaan had to struggle to stop his relieved laughter from coming out lest he would offend Ashe.

Instead he gave out a surprised sound to make Ashe look up as he was still not bold enough to reach forward and tip her chin up with his hand and gave her a surprised look.

"You're apologizing for _that?"_ he asked her incredulously, and he did not need to feign his scepticism, because he really felt it. "No offense Ashe, but if you don't need to worry about that." He grinned widely showing his teeth and making him look like the Vaan of the old days.

"If it weren't for you then the rest of us would have been buried alive in the Mines. I'm _glad _you got the _Galbana_ and came to look for us. In fact I'm glad you came in general. I wouldn't have it any other way." He grinned again and felt a surge of pleasure when Ashe began to blush a faint red and looked away. He turned off the auto-pilot then and took the wheel once more. Ashe then stood and made to leave him to concentrate, but then she stopped when Vaan called her name.

"Thanks for the moogle drink." He said, with a grin not looking back towards her. It was Ashe's turn to feel confused.

"What drink?" she asked a bit nonplussed. Vaan then turned in his chair to look at her, his eyes twinkling with appreciation.

"The drink you were going to bring to me up here but dropped when I bumped into you." His voice managed to hint a bit of the enormous smugness he felt but he grinned again. "Thanks for it. It was delicious."

Before Ashe could say anything, Vaan spun around again so he was facing the windshield and didn't say anything anymore, leaving Ashe to look at him cheeks flushed again, but with a small smile on her face as she left the cockpit.

XOXOXOXO

Mt. Bur-Omisace was the sacred mountain of the Kiltia sect, located on the north of Jagd Ramooda. A temple was built there by believers to mark the place where the founder of the Light of Kiltia began to spread the teachings. There are accounts in the Holy city there dating back to writings from the age of the Galtean Alliance. It would be an error to call the mountain a shrine to Kiltia. Apart from the temples there are only a few residences, with roadside shops catering to the steady stream of pilgrims. In recent years, refugees from war torn lands have gathered here forming camps on parts of the mountain.

The priests of Kiltia give them aid that they might live here in peace. As Mt. Bur-Omisace is surrounded by Jagd, before, the faithful must cross the Inner Naldoan Sea by boat and their pilgrimage to the Holy city. Now advances in both moogle and Archadian technology allow ships to make berth in the mountain itself.

In its long history, Mt. Bur-Omisace has never fallen under the control of any foreign power. On the understanding the Kiltia followers would exempt themselves from political dealings in other lands, Kingdom and Empire both formed a pact to guarantee the Holy city its independence, an agreement which was broken three years ago, during the Great War.

Now Mt. Bur-Omisace, despite it still maintaining its peaceful facets, has evolved from their withdrawn and somewhat naive belief of being untouched to involve and create their own defence for the Holy Mountain. The new Gran Kiltias, though very much a devout of the teaching of Kiltia, was forced to adapt to the aftermath of the Great War, which was that the Holy city was tainted by the forces of the outside.

Though the religion and the essence of the teachings of Kiltia remain the same, the mountain itself experienced a radical change since it was attacked during the Great War. It had transformed into a much more alert city, none of the complacent attitude that it once had and was now able to defend itself from most attacks from the outside forces, though since the ascend of Queen Ashelia and Emperor Larsa, attacks from other countries were nonexistent. The most trouble Mt. Bur-Omisace had to worry about were attacks from the harsh beasts that existed in the Rift. It did not mean however that they were not prepared should another war come into existence.

The Light of the Kiltia is the name of the religion of which Mt. Bur-Omisace is the home of. The religion was begun by the prophet Kiltia, over two millennia ago. The religion of the Ordalian peoples is a dualist system- a polytheistic pantheon with the God of Light, Faram the Father, as its head.

After embarking on a journey to proselytize and deliver the word of the vision he had seen to people, Kiltia came to Bur-Omisace and from there, his teachings spread.

The Light of Kiltia continued even after the prophet's death until it covered all Ivalice. Though the followers and churches of Kiltia are spread far and wide, they do not interfere in affairs of state or governance. Though at one point the church held considerable influence, they willingly discarded the power fearing oppression. Ever since, church officials with the rank of celebrant or higher have been forbidden from participating in state craft. In addition, Mt. Bur-Omisace maintains a mutual non-incursion policy with its surrounding territories.

Several years after Kiltia's founding, Saint Ajora began a new teaching, that Faram alone was the one true god, the popularity of this new sect further lessened the power of the Light.

Now with Mt. Bur-Omisace a transformed city, more and more pilgrims visit the city in the intent of being enlightened and realize that despite being devout to Faram, one must also be aware of the evils of the outside world. It is the new perception why the Light of the Kiltia is entering yet another transformation.

Vaan steered the ship in the small but sufficient aerdome of Mt. Bur-Omisace, careful of his movements. In his travels and hunts with Penelo, he had discovered how tight the aerodome of the mountain was and if you're not careful, you would find yourself without a coat of paint on one side. Vaan learned this the hard way the first time he berthed in the mountain's aerodome. As he landed smoothly, he saw a couple of Kiltia members approach the ship readying their selves to welcome them. He waved at them as quickly as he could.

"Welcome to Mt. Bur-Omisace! We..." Vaan did not give the first Kiltia before him to continue his sentence before interrupting him and informing them about the patients aboard his ship.

"Oh my!" said one of the female Kiltia and quickly called for help while the other had gone up and followed Vaan to where Yvelle was still trying to heal Basch.

When they got there, the Kiltia with Vaan could not help gasping. Not at Basch's state, but at the Yvelle's appearance. She looked so distraught, so desperate that it seemed that she believed Basch was dead already. Vaan had approached her and had to gently coax her hands away from Basch's leg. It was only when Penelo came and assured the novice hunter that Basch was being carried away to be healed, did Yvelle step away. Her face showed how exhausted she was and before Basch was even carried off the ship, she fainted out of exhaustion and it was Captain Sephyr who had supported her and carried her off the ship as well. Penelo was busy coaxing Larsa out of his stupor and did not know about what had transpired after she coaxed Yvelle out of her state until Vaan came to get her for the second time around. Ashe had retreated somewhere at the back of the group, hood and cloak swathed about her.

That was how the party entered Mt. Bur-Omisace, and it would be five days later when Larsa would snap out of whatever trance he placed himself in and when Basch would be declared somewhat fully healed and it would be two days after that when the party would be gathered once more before the new Gran Kiltias to consult and talk about their next plan of action.

XOXOXOX

"This place has really changed hasn't it?" Penelo asked Vaan as they met outside each other's quarters exactly a week after they had first arrived at Mt. Bur-Omisace. Penelo had regained somewhat of her old mood now since they were well-rested, well-fed and safe at the moment. In fact, Vaan could almost describe her as optimistic, the way she practically bounced next to Vaan as they made their way to the Grand Hall where the others as well as the Gran Kiltias was waiting for them. Vaan had to cast her a doubtful look.

"We barely got a chance to look around the last time Penelo." He said as if it was blindingly obvious and Penelo just rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh Vaan, I meant the atmosphere." She gestured around her as if trying to take all the air in. "Can't you feel how charged the air is? It's not the sleepy mountain we came into the last time. It almost feels like its holding its breath or something."

Vaan raised a teasing eyebrow at her. "What's with you and your metaphors of air? Are you feeling windy all of a sudden?" he chuckled at his attempts at a joke.

Penelo just elbowed him good-naturedly. "And what's with you? You seem as you could laugh again. I kinda missed that with you, you know." She folded her arms behind her back. "You know Vaan, we've really come a long way haven't we?" she gave him a look, one which Vaan returned with another teasing smile.

"Please don't tell me you're having one of your sudden epiphanies again." He gave a mock-groan and had to avoid the good-natured swipe Penelo was aiming for his head, despite him being taller than Penelo.

"I cannot believe you!" Penelo cried in mock-outrage. "I'm trying to have a moment here!"

Vaan was laughing out loud now as she chased him around. "Can't you have your moments later? You never snap out of one of those once you start going." He chortled now as Penelo really began chasing him in earnest.

"Vaan? Penelo?" a rough voice from ahead caused the duo to stop their monkey business to look up. Basch was coming out of his own room, on his way to the meeting himself. It was rather surprising to see him alone for once and not accompanied by Larsa or any of the Kiltia healers. He had been in the worst state of the lot of them and it took a great deal to heal him back to normal.

Vaan though was just glad to see Basch up and about now, as he should be, bearing the same bearing and aura as was before. Though there was still a slight limp in Basch's leg, they were assured that it would fade in a couple of weeks just give it time. That was enough for Vaan to call Basch fully-healed.

Vaan then now bounded over to Basch, beaming wildly at the older man. "Hey Basch! Good to see you back among us!" He clapped the older man in the shoulder, as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. Vaan's enthusiasm elicited a small smile from the Judge Majister.

"It is good to be back, Vaan.' Basch replied in his gruff voice but they could hear the earnestness in his voice. Penelo had come up behind Vaan and said her own enthusiasm about seeing Basch healed and looking well. Basch then gave her his own thanks of looking after him when he had been unconscious which Penelo brushed off dismissively as nothing.

"Hey speaking of which," Vaan said as the three of them headed again for the Grand Hall. "Where's Larsa? We usually see him around you Basch, fussing like a mother Cluckatrice over her first chickatrice." He laughed again at his own joke and even Basch could not help smiling.

"I managed to convince him that there are other things more important than my health that he has to attend to, and since then he has been counselling with the Gran Kiltias and other members of the Kiltia order."

"That's good." Penelo now spoke fervently. "I was afraid his spirit was broken after Henne. Thanks Basch." She gave him a smile. It was Basch's turn to dismiss Penelo's thanks.

"It is my duty." He said with a deep nod. "However, I will not deny that his behaviour had raised my concern."

"You two worry about Larsa too much." Interrupted Vaan. "He's a strong kid. I didn't think he wouldn't be able to recover. It'll only a matter of time before that. Larsa's not the type to forget he's got a job to do after all."

"It's not that Vaan..." Penelo started to say, but they had reached the Grand Hall, and they had to stop their conversation to acknowledge the presence of those others in the room.

The Grand Hall of Mt. Bur-Omisace was located at the far end of the Hall of the Light. Before the attack on Mt. Bur-Omisace three years ago, the Hall of the Light was just one great hall. But after the attack and since the restoration, the Hall of the Light was separated into two: First the main hall, which was still called the Hall of the Light where pilgrims could pray and enter freely, and the Grand Hall, where the Gran Kiltias resided, flanked by guards.

Penelo, Vaan and Basch entered the Grand Hall, suddenly quiet. The atmosphere of the Grand Hall was one of meditation and repose, so sudden noise would actually sound and be awkward in the vast Hall. Basch was unaffected by the sudden inflicted silence, but Vaan and Penelo, unused to whatever imposed silence, were shifting uncomfortably as they made their way to the little circle of people at the middle of the Hall.

Larsa was there of course, dressed in new clothes, but still very much in disguise with the foreign style of clothes. His jet black-hair was tied up in his usual style though, as if that measure of familiarity helped him remember his identity. He nodded amiably at the approaching party, though his royal-blue eyes were strained with stress.

Next to Larsa stood Ashe, looking strangely out of place with her style of clothes. She was not wearing the clothes she wore during their travels three years ago, but something less conspicuous. Her sandy brown hair had grown longer as well, emphasizing the change of the princess Ashe from the Queen Ashelia of today. She looked up when she heard their approach and she gave them a small smile of welcome, something that was not usual three years ago.

Captain Sephyr flanked Larsa's other side, ever intimidating with his tall frame and long silver locks. His stance was still the same, ever withdrawn, ever silent, with eyes serious. He did not look up when they approached.

A little behind the three, stood Yvelle, healthy again, well as healthy as she looked before, with her pale skin and slender frame. This time however, the purplish circles under her eyes that she had acquired when she was desperately trying to heal Basch with her own capabilities. No traces of exhaustion was visible in her face now and when she looked up at the sound of their approach, she beamed at them, making her purple-coloured eyes shine like amethysts.

The other members of their party stood facing another quartet all wearing the Kiltia colors of blue, white or green. One of them of course was the Gran Kiltias and the three remaining were the guards.

When Vaan, Penelo and Basch approached the group, they all bowed respectfully before the Gran Kiltias.

"Gran Kiltias Lerusse," Basch spoke for the three of them and the Gran Kiltias turned to greet them, turning away from the previous conversation.

Gran Kiltias Lerusse did not look like the late Gran Kiltias Anastasis. Gran Kiltias Anastasis was the epitome of old age wisdom, every line on his ancient face worn with care, his eyes both literally and figuratively had seen ages of the world as they passed by and he was far enlightened with the Light of the Kiltia. He preferred to stand still and watch the world pass by, giving wisdom when it was asked but never before it was sought.

Gran Kiltias Lerusse however, had no physical indication of age. A relatively new Gran Kiltias, Lerusse had been chosen because out of all the priests and priestesses of Mt. Bur-Omisace Lerusse was deemed the most capable to bring Mt. Bur-Omisace back into the enlightened mountain it was once was out the ashes of a devastated spirit. Lerusse had been chosen because the Kiltia needed somebody who would be able to act when needed but would not compromise the teachings of Kiltia. They needed somebody who was not afraid of change but would not abandon the old ways. They had chosen Lerusse because they needed strength and fortitude. It had nothing to do with the fact that Lerusse was a Mist Sage instead of a Dream Sage. And it had absolutely nothing to do also with the fact that Lerusse was a woman.

Gran Kiltias Lerusse gave a small smile of acknowledgement at the gathered party, her garnet eyes holding all the wisdom they needed to verify that she was the Gran Kiltias. Ebony-haired to contrast the ruby of her eyes, her locks were gathered at the back of her head and wound into a tight bun, held together by several elongated pieces of hair adornments. The bun was also adorned with a long braid that cascaded down her back, very much like her predecessor, and as was the style of all Gran Kiltias and was ceremonial in nature. However, she had some locks loose and flowing and covered one ruby eye giving her the impression of being mysterious. Her attire was different and somewhat unexpected from a Gran Kiltias, or a priestess of the Kiltia for that matter. Clothed in a frock of pure white with fur trimming, she wore a corset of a deep blue hue with gold accents which complimented the buckles that criss-crossed the front of her heavy skirt. The heavy fur trims accented the neckline that exposed her shoulders and the ends of the long sleeves, making it ideal for the cold and harsh weather of Mt. Bur-Omisace. She carried a small plush representation of a Nu Muo in one arm, cradled against the crook of that arm.

" I hope that your quarters are to your liking," she spoke to them in a clear calm voice,

"Your hospitality is very appreciated, your Grace." Basch replied for them all and Gran Kiltias Lerusse smiled in appreciation.

"Before we begin further discussing your plight, I would introduce my guards," she said gesturing behind her to the three Kiltia standing there.

To her left there stood a man dressed in a long robe with the Kiltia colour of blue with an under tunic and trousers of white. Long-sleeved as was tradition, what was striking about this man was that he used one of the long sleeves as a makeshift sling for his left arm. Buckles also riddled his robe and they were a dull gold colour, as they had been aged. His waist was cinched with a large cloth and leather belt of the same Kiltia colours, he also had a singular pauldron on the left shoulder in a pattern of again dull gold and reddish leather. His face was partially covered by a soft green muffler, but they could see that his face was scarred in the right eye, stretching from the top of that eye down to his cheek making him look as if he was squinting that eye. Short hair coloured in shades of grey and black, this guard also wore a pair of spectacles like that of Al-Cid Margrace, with the tinted glass. There was also a large wine jug strapped to his right hip and he supported a sheathed Masamune in his gloved right arm, resting the sword across his shoulders.

"Ardian." The man said in a slightly hoarse voice and nodded to the group.

The man on Gran Kiltias Lerusse's left looked like the polar opposite of Ardian in terms of amounts of clothing. Clad only in a robe of white with blue and gold trimming that reached only the top of his shins. The rest of his shins were covered in leg armor that looked like it was forged from Halcyon. His hair was shade of white blond and it cascaded past his shoulders in luscious locks save a few stray locks that flopped over his face in a stubborn way. He was probably younger than Ardian with his lean built, and he would have been considered extraordinarily handsome if it weren't for the rather large and ugly scar on the right side of his face, completely obscuring that eye that for all intents and purposes was a brilliant electric blue. His hands were obscured and always placed behind him. He carried no weapon, at least none that was seen. He gave the impression to be a silent and aloof kind of man with his mouth set in a firm line. But when he looked at the group, he gave a warmer greeting.

"Frethelion at your service." He spoke in a deep voice and a warm smile quirked one side of his lips.

The last member of Lerusse's guard stood a little away from the three. He was robed dominantly in green. His high-necked robe reached past his knees but was left open revealing deep brown colored trousers and boots and light blue undertunic with a faded gold belt. The robe had little detail in the front, with nothing but embroidered symbols of the Kiltia stitched upon the hem, but the back had a highly-detailed design indicating different layers of blue, white, gold and green all around the lower robe as well as the entirety of the back. His hair was short and rather spiked at the front in the colour of snow contrasting to the almond-colour his skin and the bottle-green color of his eyes. He had a royal cloth wrapped around his head. A Sweep was held loosely in one hand and he bowed before the group.

"Greetings from the Father." he spoke in a round, warm voice. He also smiled warmly to the group making his eye twinkle. "I am called Barenor, and I am the Head of Defence of Mt. Bur-Omisace."

Gran Kiltias Lerusse drew the attention then, after the introductions were made with a slight movement of her skirts.

"I can see in your eyes the reason why you are here and it is not only to seek Kiltia healing." Her burgundy eyes were fixated onto Larsa's blue eyes her expression unfathomable.

Larsa opened his mouth to start, but the Gran Kiltias raised her palm to him, interrupting whatever it was he was planning to say.

"Lay down your words, Larsa, son of Gramis." She said, though there was no hint of reproach in her tones. "I know what it is you seek; I shall give you my counsel, for that is why you have come, am I not correct?" she looked up to meet the eyes of the others now, pausing on each face before moving on. She nodded, as if to herself, and gestured to her guards. They too nodded and swiftly and silently the departed the Grand Hall.

The Gran Kiltias turned to them once her guards departed. "I deem that this conversation, no matter how long it may be, is something that we must speak about in private and away from prying ears. For it is not everyday when I am asked about the Shadow Nethicite and its two parts."

* * *

**A/N: Cliff-hanger...!! We have reached our 54th chapter...isn't that awesome?? I will tell the reason behind the changing of Mt. Bur-Omisace's change...later...hahahaha..read on...I'm very cheerful this week so forget if I sound if I'm a little perky...hehehe...Cheers to Vaan and Ashe fluff!! Wahahaha...**

**(*sounds of drums pounding in the distance...announcing the coming of doom*) Dum..dum..dum...**

**Stay tuned!**

**Cheers!**

**CometWong  
**


	55. Chapter 55: Choose Wisely

Other Character Counter: 0

Chapter 55: Choose Wisely

"So there we were, we were flocked by these Emperor Aevis and Yetis when the mark we were searching for suddenly appears in a flurry of snow and wind, so we had to battle _that_ as well as those fiends and get back to the _Galbana _before sundown as our magick won't work with the Mark at night." Vaan was describing one of the more exciting hunts Penelo and himself had experienced during the three years after the Great War to a very excited Yvelle.

"What happened then?" she asked in an enraptured voice as they walked through the Silverflow's End in Paramina Rift, approaching the Stilshrine of Miriam.

"Well…" Vaan said and a sheepish look crossed over his face, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Vaan got knocked out by one of those Aevis and he was out for a full thirty minutes." Penelo interrupted with more than a smug smile on her face as she looked over her shoulder towards Vaan and Yvelle walking behind her. Yvelle's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Really?" she asked in a rather breathless voice looking at Penelo then Vaan then back again.

"It was no big deal," Vaan shrugged nonchalantly trying to brush it off, but Penelo interceded again with a rather unlady-like snort.

"It wasn't for _you_, but while you were knocked out I was left to fend for myself." Penelo continued with mock-annoyance. "By the time Vaan woke up I killed off most of the extra fiends and got the mark to boot." She grinned at Yvelle and winked.

Yvelle just was gaping now and a look of disbelief passed across her face. She never thought one of her idols could actually be knocked out in a battle. Her expression caused Penelo to giggle.

"Don't look so surprised Yvelle." She said through fits of giggles. "Vaan wasn't always the hunter you hear in the stories you know. Once upon a time, he wasn't even strong enough to defeat sewer rats." She laughed again making Vaan scowl in embarrassment.

"You don't have to tell that last bit Penelo." He said obviously embarrassed to have a side of him exposed like that. "You weren't so strong yourself back then."

Penelo just grinned again at his obvious change of mood. "Don't be such a sour fruit, Vaan. You know I was just kidding." She laughed at his expression. Vaan meanwhile just harrumphed and folded his arms as they continued walking up the snowy slopes.

It had been a month since their stay in Mt. Bur-Omisace. During that time, Gran Kiltias Lerusse had allowed the party to peruse through the vast collections of the Kiltia Library found deep within the mountain to get what information they could about the Shadow Nethicite. After three long weeks, Larsa found a tome from an Ordalian Historian by the name of Mustapha Mond and his writings about deifacted nethicite. Though the Shadow Nethicite had not been specified, partly because large portions of this tome were missing, what Larsa was able to translate was that there might be a chance of the other part to make the Shadow Nethicite was buried somewhere in the Stilshrine of Miriam where it was placed by the Gran Kiltias of that time deep within the shrine. It was there were the party had decided to go, in search of this nethicite, in hopes of at least getting an advantage over their adversaries and to stop whatever plans they had for world domination.

They had departed Mt. Bur-Omisace with more hope than when they came there, cheerful at the thought that perhaps they had a piece of knowledge that the other party didn't know and they were eager to get the advantage. They had said their goodbyes and thank you-s to the Grand Kiltias and promised to return once they found what they were looking for in the Shrine.

The left the_ Galbana_ back at Mt. Bur-Omisace since they did intend to return to the mountain after their investigation of Stilshrine. Though the chances of them finding something in Stilshrine were slim, it didn't damper the party's spirits at any rate. They did however said their goodbyes to Captain Sephyr before they had to depart for Stilshrine, as Larsa, very much recovering back to his Emperor mode, had given orders to the Order of the Tournesol's Captain and he departed as soon as he was able.

So now here they were, clad in fur-lined cloaks and making their way towards the Stishrine of Miriam. For some of the party like Vaan and Penelo, they visited the Stilshrine in the early days of their stints as hunters-slash-sky pirates, so they know the way and the place pretty well. For others, like Basch and Ashe, they haven't had the time to visit the shrine in the past three years since their need to search for the Sword of Kings. And for the rest like Larsa and Yvelle, this would be the first time they would get to visit Stilshrine so they were relying heavily on the knowledge and the support of their more knowledgeable friends.

Now that Penelo and Vaan were busy teasing each other and Larsa and Ashe were in a deep conversation about the tome Larsa found at the Kiltia library, Yvelle had nothing to do but look about her surroundings, trying to occupy herself before they reached their destination. There wasn't much since this _was_ Paramina Rift, and it wasn't actually a place where tourists go to, there wasn't anything particularly interesting. Just snow and rocks which were covered by it. Yvelle didn't mind. It seemed such a long time since she actually saw snow and she marvelled at the sound her boots were making as they trudged along. The most of her companions had wrapped their Kiltia cloaks about them tightly, Yvelle surprisingly hardly felt the cold and left her cloak open, prodding at the flakes with the end of her new staff. The old one was destroyed at their escape of Henne Mines.

"Boredom does not suit you," a gruff voice said beside her and Yvelle startled, looked up to meet the steady green eyes of Judge Majister Basch whom unlike her, had his cloak tightly around his person.

"I'm not bored," she hastily answered, tugging on one of the stray blue locks that had fallen across her face. She looked up at the man, taller than her and felt a surge of relief at seeing him alive again after the countless hours she had spent trying to keep him alive. It was a relief to see him healthy and back to his old self despite the slight limp he had on the previously injured leg. She was just grateful that the Judge Majister did not have to die by her hands and by her mistakes. She ducked her head, her shyness suddenly getting the better of her. She focused on the snow before her, nudging it with the end of her staff once more.

"Thank you," it was the Judge Majister who broke the silence once more and the words startled Yvelle again, she looked up at him, surprise in her amethyst eyes. Basch was looking at the other members of the party in front of them when he said this and only turned to meet her eyes when she looked up, a small smile now at the corner of his lips at the question there was in her face. "For keeping me alive," he added helpfully, and he watched surprised at the look of mortification on Yvelle's face as she realized what he meant. She looked away quickly.

She had not meant for the Judge Majister to find out about her deeds in the _Galbana_ when he was still unconscious. She had no intention of him finding out ever. She had asked Penelo and Vaan not to reveal it and keep it a secret as she didn't want any attention to herself. She had even timidly asked Larsa not to say anything, now she was wondering how the Judge Majister found out.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, ducking her head in shame, trying to hide the flamed cheeks of embarrassment from being seen. "I was not able to help you as much as I could, I apologize for being weak, if I only had enough strength..." she stopped abruptly because Basch had grabbed her arm.

Basch, still holding her arm, nodded towards the hole that she was about to step into unawares and most likely be injured if she had. "Be careful," he said in a slightly reproachful tone and Yvelle felt her cheeks burn again with embarrassment. Basch let go of her and Yvelle thrust herself back into her shy, silent self, refusing to look or do anything anymore fearing making yet another spectacle of herself.

"I have a question." It was again Basch who dispersed the silence that had ensued since his minor rescue and Yvelle did not trust her self to speak nor look up. So she just nodded, trusting that gesture to tell Basch he could ask whatever he pleased.

"Why do you apologize for healing me?" there was a roughness in his voice that Yvelle had not heard before. "I am grateful for all the aid you give to me and to this group but I could not, for the life of me understand why you would not say anything about the help you give, nor accept the thanks that is due to you. You are even embarrassed and apologetic that you would demean your own person and deeds. It confuses me." The Judge Majister spoke and Yvelle could not remember and believe the fact that she had managed to make him feel bewildered. She had no intentions of telling him of her reasons however, afraid again yet of chastisement, but since he had asked and she was not one to back out of her word, she cleared her throat and looked up, not towards him, but at the group before them.

"I wish no attention for myself." And her voice was firm and held none of her awkwardness behind it. "I am happy that I am able to provide aid, but I do not relish it when the people I help shower me with unnecessary praise that is worthy of one higher than myself. I do not see the need for people to do that when I know any person placed in that position would also do the same." She looked at him by the time she was finished and was startled at the unfathomable expression in his face. They looked at each other for a moment, in a moment full of understanding, a silence unlike the others stretching before them. It was not Yvelle who looked away first.

"You may be wrong on that." He spoke, looking back at her as he did so, a hint of a smile dancing across his lips again. Yvelle could not see the humour.

"Wrong about what?" she asked him, entirely curious of the answer.

"The praise that would be given to you is entirely deserving of you." Basch answered gruffly. This time, it was Yvelle who looked away and the blush that spread across her cheeks filled her face and did not disappear until they reached the entrance of Stilshrine.

XOXOXO

The sun bathed the city of Archades in bright light which warmed the rooftops and cobblestones. The sky was clear of clouds; a lucid sky loomed over all Archades.

The ministry had been quiet of late. The building was not derelict, not in any way. The stillness could only be credited to the calmness of the Majisters who stilled reported to their posts. Taxation, administration of public conveniences and lawsuits demanded much of Judge Majister Zargabath's effort and attention. The growing Imperial army, the implementation of the civilian army training program and his gatling gun induced the engrossment of Judge Majister Scipio. Both men saw to their duties done with much serenity and calmness. The only sounds which broke the peaceful silence of the Majistry building were whispers, silent consultations and shuffling about.

Aurea, masquerading as the receptionist kept a watchful eye over Judge Scipio especially. To her surprise, the Judge laboured within the ministry's walls. Seldom did he set off on an excursion which involved dealings for the Empire, that is, for the Empire under Ortal.

Aurea could not easily determine the cause of Scipio. As accounted by her captain, Scipio was a traitor to the Lord Larsa, the real lord who had every justification to be called Emperor, as well as an extremely eccentric foe who had obscure ends which he sought to meet. What was Scipio's real reason for putting up such charades? What could he be after?

Shaking her head and concentrating on _her_ charade, she looked upon her papers once more. As a receptionist, she had to play the part of secretary to both judges. There were several memorandums which needed Scipio's approval and there were a number of depository accounts which also needed Zargabath's approval. The political contrivances relied heavily on the decisions of the Majisters, especially when it came to the dealing of criminals and war envoys. There were few criminal incidents throughout the city and thus, since Scipio is the commander, or as far as his farce will present him as such, of the Archadian Armed forces, the decisions regarding dealing of criminals were not of immediate and urgent necessity. Zargabath's duties had been reduced to mere approval of City implementations. Zargabath had no qualms.

Aurea got up from her desk, shuffling with the papers which she had quickly segregated. One pile for Judge Scipio and one for Zargabath. She decided to bequeath Zargabath's pile first, the look Scipio had on his face whenever they met made her feel awkward and watched, as if Scipio could see through the mask she wore. She could not say what he thought, but there was a feeling of certainty that Scipio did not know who she was and who she worked for.

As Aurea was caught in a conversation with Judge Zargabath in the lower levels of ministry, Scipio was hard at work with his Gatling gun which he recovered from Giruvegan. The excursion which lead him to Giruvegan to recover his lost article also allowed him the acquisition of a new item: an escutcheon fashioned from a metal with unparalleled had smelted the metal and had used it to upgrade his weapons.

Hilaneya was keeping him company in his office. As Scipio stood, hunched over his weapon which was propped on his desk, Hilaneya sat on his stool, observing him lazily.

'What are you doing again?' She asked in a bored tone. She extremely loathed it when Scipio was immune to her agitating tactics, for whenever Scipio was busy tinkering with his doom instruments there is naught a thing which could wrest his concentration, not even Hilaneya.

'I am applying an auxiliary firing mechanism on my gatling gun, I have done the same with Castellanos Launcher. This system will fire metal spikes and the projecting mechanism therein utilizing tensed springs. I have also equipped my two ranged weapons with bayonet slots, of course, near their muzzles. This will give me a tactical advantage...'Scipio prattled on. Another one thing Hilaneya had grown weary of was Scipio's innate ability to tear people's ears off with his incessant dabble of technical speculations.

'I see, my dear.' Hilaneya expressed sarcastically. Scipio ignored her. He was too busy to notice the mockery. His fingers worked on his guns' innards with much deft and skill.

After a few hours of much fumbling Scipio was done at last. He had managed to keep his workspace free of clutter for the whole duration of his assembling. He riveted the Gatling gun's armour into place and set it aside beside the Castellanos launcher at one end of his office. Scipio gazed at his weapons after he had set them down, he smiled, and he was beside himself.

Hilaneya sighed exasperatedly and got up from the stool. She walked to where Scipio stood; she placed her hand on his shoulders and then turned him forcefully to face her. 'Perhaps _now_ I can have a word with _my _Scipio.'

Scipio was in a rather good mood and replied jovially 'Yes you can have a word with your Scipio.'

Hilaneya pulled Scipio to the desk, made him sit down on the stool and then settled to rest on the desk.

'What ails your mind?' Scipio asked, his smooth and silky voice was steady.

'I believe I owe you a proper explanation, as to why I offered my services to you back there in Giruvegan.' She replied, her sultry voice had no stab of patronage.

'Ah, yes.' When Scipio had reached the top level, whilst fleeing from Hilaneya, he lost consciousness as he had lost too much blood and had lost too much strength. Hilaneya was able to reach him and then tended him until he regained consciousness. When he awoke, Hilaneya made an offer to serve him. He, at that time, could not fully grip what was afoot, and accepted.

He agreed to Hilaneya, a woman he once loved and now hated to such an extreme intensity, to be so close to him and to serve him. He could not understand his own decision, but he had contemplated on possibilities and saw the _need_ for reliable help to be the reason as to why he drew an accord.

'My reason is simple. I wish to protect you.' Her voice was not sultry now, it was firm and steady. She had alighted from the desk and had positioned herself near Scipio, she was leaning forward and was looking him intently in the eye.

Scipio rose from his chair, Hilaneya promptly stood on her full height. They gazed at each other's eyes for some time, the silence which hung around lingered.

'I am to believe that?' Scipio inquired.

'Yes.' Hilaneya replied in a firm voice.

'After what you have put me through these past decades, the past two centuries? All the trouble, the hate and the darkness? I have endured such a harrowing void filled with naught but ash. You come to me, promulgating such a ludicrous cause and...' Scipio was suddenly cut short; Hilaneya placed a finger on across his lips.

'Cut the drama and just tell me that you're somehow glad to have me back by your side. Yes, I was horrible to you and I...' Hilaneya hesitated, tearing away from Scipio's piercing glare as she looked for the strength to utter what she wanted, '...I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing all those things to you.' She looked at Scipio again, staring as intently as he was at her, 'That was what has passed, that is nothing to me now and that must be true to you as well. Now, you have enemies everywhere and ...'

'Consider the past,' Scipio interrupted, 'it's too haunting to forget. Place yourself in my shoes and then...'

'Shut up! Just shut up! Hear me out, I know, I know...it tore you up. I...I'm changed now, I'm different, Scipio. And seeing you surrounded by your enemies it makes me feel...' Hilaneya shook her head as she grunted in impatience, she could easily seduce or entice, what some find audacious she finds comfortable, but she failed miserably in expressing herself.

'Say it. Tell me, it makes you feel what?' Scipio asked; an eyebrow rose.

Hilaneya breathed in, straightened herself up, and looked Scipio in the eye again, 'No.'

Scipio's glare intensified.

'Just...' Hilaneya searched for the appropriate word, to no end, '...I'm here for you now Scipio. You know why, that's my reason and there are no hidden fires. That's the truth; I'm here to protect you.'

'Why? Why bother protecting me?' Scipio said crisply.

'You're not going to make me say it.' This time a hint of her old stubbornness leaked through her tones.

'Then don't.' Scipio said coldly dismissing the conversation. He either failed to see or completely ignored the flash of emotion on Hilaneya's eyes.

'Well then,' Scipio spoke after he had regained his composure, 'I'm off to deal with a very grave insurgency, as I'm sure you know who the insurgent is.' Scipio walked casually to his weapons, he was already clad in armour, and he picked them up and strapped them to himself.

'I'm coming with you." Hilaneya declared. " I have an old acquaintance whom I believe I can invite to serve you as well. I judge him to be an able hand." She had regained her composure as well. It was not like her to lose control of her emotions whenever she had a tryst with anyone.

'Oh? I thought you were to accompany me to my quarry with the intention of keeping me alive.' Scipio remarked sarcastically, a small smile creeping across his lips.

Hilaneya cocked her head, sighing, and then smiled. 'Of course.'

XOXOXOXO

The Stilshrine of Miriam was an ancient shrine deep within the Jagd Ramooda. Like Raithwall's tomb this too was constructed in the time of the Galtean Alliance. Originally to honor the ancient God of swords and martial might, it is said that a Gran Kiltias of long ago selected the Stilshrine to house the relics of Dynast-King Raithwall, though why he would choose this site and not a temple of his own sect is not clear.

The party had entered the Stilshrine now and a certain hush fell over the group. It was not intentional. It was something that was characteristic of any ruins or temple that they entered during their travels. An inert feeling of silence.

Basch and Yvelle spoke no more to each other as they entered Stilshrine and the Judge Majister returned to his position behind the Emperor, being again the bodyguard. Since Ashe and Vaan were walking ahead, Vaan pointing several changes in the temple that Ashe had not yet seen since their last excursion here and Penelo was with Larsa and Basch, Yvelle was left to her own wanderings, a little bit to the rear. She did not mind the solitude, in fact she welcomed it. It had been far too long since she had a bit of time to herself, being very busy with the group. She was not complaining either. She was glad she was part of a group now, but having to travel so far alone before, one does miss it after a while.

Since there was hardly any cold now in the shrine for some weird reason, the party had left their cloaks with the Kiltia who were conveniently standing guard at the front of the shrine and had proceeded inside in their usual garb.

Yvelle looked about her, still quite in awe that she was able to encounter places like this now that she was travelling with Vaan and the others. She could never imagine the skill the people of the past had to create such magnificent places and she was lost in wonder of them. But looking at her companions, I guess if you saw one temple, you've seen them all and there was hardly a glance up at the inconsequential details of the shrine.

It seemed wherever they needed to go was somewhere deeper in the shrine and when they weren't fighting the stray beasts there, Yvelle was free to let her mind wander. She stayed behind of the group most of the time, her new staff loose in her hands. She loved the feel of this new staff in her hands, better than that of Penelo's gift all those weeks ago back at Jahara. Yvelle had treasured her first staff and though it was broken she kept a piece of it as a remembrance. But this new staff felt as if it was made for her, the wood feeling so familiar and yet so new in her palms.

The staff had been a gift from Captain Sephyr of all people, and she was not the only one surprised with the gift. In fact, the Captain looked as if he was surprised at himself in offering such a gift.

When she found out that it was the Captain who carried her into the infirmary of Mt. Bur-Omisace, she had exercised all manner of means to locate him as soon as she was able and thanked him profusely. She could still remember the conversation after this and felt the blush coming.

She had run, frantically in search of the Captain and found him outside the quarters of the Emperor who was finally knocked into a dreamless sleep with a potion brewed only in Mt. Bur-Omisace. The Captain was standing outside as a guard. She had quickly run up to him and blurted her thanks before he could ask.

"You ran all the way from the infirmary to tell me this?" he had asked, an eyebrow rose looking at her with suspicion as she tried to catch her breath, bending and panting heavily.

"Yes," she said and Yvelle could see that she must have looked stupid in front of him, but the conversation had happened already and the only thing she could do was remember.

"I want to thank you." She had said straightening up and trying surreptitiously to fix her hair without getting noticed. "You did not need to do that for me and I am grateful. I don't know how can I ever repay..."

"Take a walk with me." Captain Sephyr had interrupted with that smooth voice of his, promptly startling Yvelle into silence.

"Er...what?" she spluttered incoherently, making the Captain quirk one of his lips up in what looked like amusement or some other emotion.

"If you are searching for a way to repay me of my deed then I have stated what I deem is an appropriate payment," Captain Sephyr had said slowly as if he was talking to a child. "Take a walk with me," he continued, no embarrassment, not even teasing approached his look and tones. He had said the words in such a detached tone that Yvelle could not tell if he was kidding or not.

"Right now?" she had asked, feeling more stupid.

Captain Sephyr seemed to find her lack of eloquence amusing because again his lips quirked. "As much as I see that you are eager for my company, I cannot be spared at the moment." He looked at her with his steady clear green eyes and Yvelle was speechless for a full minute before she shook her head internally and nodded.

"I am at your service." She said in a breathless voice, still trying to catch her breath from her run and it was a little too late did she notice the double meaning of her words and the blush soon followed after. Captain Sephyr seemed to understand her embarrassment and in an uncharacteristic gesture for him, his lips stretched into a full blown grin, showing his perfect even teeth and eyes glinting with more than amusement.

"We shall see." He merely said and Yvelle had quickly departed trying to quell her blush.

She had not had the chance to fulfil the Captain Sephyr's payment not because she had been avoiding him, but because they had been busy searching for clues to their next destination and had not the time for idle activities. So the only time they did take that walk was at the eve of their departure and it was not unlike the time they had met in the courtyard of the Rabanastrran Palace, the only difference was this walk was during the day and in one of the more spacious but secluded gardens that peppered the temple grounds. Yvelle had agreed to take a walk with the illustrious Captain because she had been curious of his intentions and she was not really one who refused anybody anything once she was asked.

So the walk had started albeit a little awkward because Yvelle could not dislodge the sudden barrier in her throat and the Captain had not been helpful in starting a conversation. In the end, Yvelle had begun thanking him again and the Captain had given a rough sigh of exasperation.

'Must you thank every person who gives you aid?" he had asked with more than a figment of exasperation. He looked at her, several heads shorter than himself and Yvelle found herself blushing in embarrassment yet again. She had turned away to hide it but the Captain had spotted it already and his lips quirked again. "Whatever happened to the brave maiden I met back in Rabanastrre? Already it seems she has disappeared into this shy one standing before me."

Somehow, Yvelle had found that statement rather uncharacteristic of the Captain and found her mouth getting ahead of her and she blurted out whatever was it was on her mind.

"I was never brave. I _am_ shy. My mouth just runs ahead of me, that's all." Again she was forced into blushes. Captain Sephyr raised an eyebrow again.

"That must be a hard thing, for one's mouth getting ahead of them." Yvelle had looked up a small smile on her face now, and finally noticed that Sephyr could tease and that he had a personality underneath the austere persona.

It became more comfortable after that; Sephyr had asked her to talk about herself and after a few moments' hesitation, managed to relate an anecdote of her past, though she could not find why Sephyr seemed interested in it. When she had exhausted what she could of her past, she had began to ask him to share his, fearing more than a bit of apprehension lest she should be denied. Sephyr however seemed to be on a good mood as he quirked that faint smile again and said what he could.

He was the youngest of three children. His older brother and sister had died long ago of some disease or some war that he could not remember because he was several years their junior. It had been a surprise to his parents that they managed to create him. He was loved by his father and doted upon by his mother, and he had had plans to join the Magick Academy when he showed an aptitude for it, but the selection of the Order of the Tournesol came and he was forced to abandon his dream and his family in order to bring honour.

Silence followed this and Yvelle felt her heart constrict with pity at Captain Sephyr's tale. She had asked at how the trials took place but in that subject the Captain was adamant to be silent as it was a confidential trials. Yvelle knew enough of secrets not to push him and was nonetheless grateful for his openness.

The walk had come to an end just at twilight before they were to dine with the Gran Kiltias and her guards for the final time before setting off again. Captain Sephyr was not to be present at this since his orders from the Emperor was to leave before they did and he had deemed it was the opportune moment for him to do so. He had, as gentlemanly as Yvelle saw him, escorted her to her chambers, surprising Yvelle and others who saw them do this eliciting Yvelle into one of her blushes yet again. But that had quickly disappeared because at her doors, Sephyr had hesitated, and she looked up at him, not really straining her neck as she did so, but looking up for he was much taller than her. He had looked upon her in such an inscrutable expression, Yvelle felt her heart thud erratically in response, confusing her of her reaction. Something in her face must have amused the Captain, because he merely quirked his lips again before reaching down and placing an object into her hands. She had looked with astonishment at the package, gazing at it with such puzzlement that she almost did not feel his much larger hand rest upon the top of her head. Before she could look up however, Sephyr had leaned in and Yvelle felt him, if it was possible, stroke her blue locks away from where they strayed across her face before swiftly pulling back, bowing deeply at her then walking away, disappearing down the corridor before she could register any of his movements.

Amidst the blush that as beginning to become permanent in her cheeks, Yvelle unwrapped the Cloud Staff he had given her, surprised that he had noticed her without her weapon and her secret desire to have a new one and was suddenly more grateful than ever and without the means to thank him yet again. It seemed it would be a long time before they would meet again and she to deliver her message of thanks.

"Yvelle!" Basch's gruff voice sounding rather loud in her ears jarred her out of her reveries of the past, making her gasp in shock. She had been so preoccupied that she had not noticed that the party had gone deeper into the shrine and was now into battle with a rather large entite that hovered rather menacingly in the middle of the room called the Throne of the Veiled Gods. Her companions were already unsheathing their weapons, preparing to fight. And after such a long respite, Yvelle found herself wanting to test out her brand new staff. She gripped it readily enough and ran towards her friends, ready once more to be of some aid.

XOXOXO

"Now that was some warm-up!" Vaan cried excitedly as Penelo went to pick up whatever leftover the Entite left with its passing, glad to have some loot at least. He sheathed his Ultima blade and looked over to the others, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "It's been so long since I managed to stretch my muscles, it feels good."

"That's because you spent the majority of the time in Mt. Bur-Omisace bumming around Vaan." Penelo teased walking back to the group, sheathing her Danjuro and Yagyu as she did so. "No wonder you have gotten fat." A grin stretched across her lips.

Vaan gave a smug smirk and folded his arms. "No thanks to your cooking, Penelo." He said trying to conceal his triumph. Penelo's face flashed more than annoyance.

"What is that supposed to mean Vaan?" she asked indignantly but was interrupted by Larsa's cool voice.

"Come and take a look at this." He said from the far end of the circular room making the others look up in interest.

With more than just a bit of curiosity, the others walked over to where Larsa was looking up at the wall.

"Wow," Vaan muttered looking up at the wall as the rest of the group stood behind. A pause ensued after he said this.

Then: "What are we looking at?" he asked and almost immediately he let out a sound of pain as Penelo whacked him at the back of his head.

"Don't be stupid, Vaan." Penelo hissed at him rolling her eyes. Vaan merely shrugged, folded his arms and looked over at Larsa. "So _what _are we looking at Larsa?"

Larsa, who was holding copies of the tome he had found in the Kiltian library, pointed at the wall before him, a few feet above their heads.

"There are markings there, in the ancient language." He spoke and he squinted as if to understand them, before looking back at the pages in his hands.

"Can you decipher them?" Ashe asked out loud and Larsa merely nodded.

"With a little more light, I might be able to read it." Larsa murmured, and Basch, quick to comply, uttered a simple Fire spell to hold it above, casting a glow about the wall.

"There!" Larsa murmured rather excitedly as the light from the Fire spell washed the wall with light and casted the faded runes in a bright glow.

_ "Beyond this barrier,_" Larsa read out loud, pointing out the rune as he translated it. "_Past a void imagined, resides power, coalesced from hell into a relic._"

Vaan and Penelo exchanged glances. They weren't the only ones who were confused.

"Is it not a little obtuse?" Ashe asked out loud, hand on her chin, thinking. "Why do you suppose this message was placed here? This is after all the end of the Shrine. Do you think there might be another passage that leads from here?"

"Perhaps," Basch agreed, his arms folded, staring up at the glowing runes even as he extinguished the spell. "There must be a way to trigger it,"

"There's something written here," Yvelle whispered who had stood a little apart from the group and was staring up at the wall with the glowing runes.

"Yes, Yvelle," Vaan said in a placating tone as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I think we established that there's something written on this wall."

Yvelle ignored Vaan;s sarcasm and shook her head. "No, there's something written here. Other than the runes. Do you not see it?" she turned to look at them who stared back at her. There was this feeling of déjà vu, like back on the Henne Mines when Yvelle had declared there was a girl in the mines and wanted to follow her. The other members of the group exchanged glances as if trying to decide if they should believe Yvelle.

"What does it say, Yvelle?" Basch asked her and the others looked more than surprised that Basch, the most logical among them, trusted something that the rest of them could not see.

Yvelle gave a small smile and turned back to look at the wall. "It's not written in the ancient language, but in the common tongue. I may be able to read it." Her hand hovered over the rough surfaces of the wall. She picked her staff and whispered something at the end of it, making the end of the staff to emit a soft light. She raised her staff now to gaze at what to others was just a blank surface.

_"Gathered have many heathen fools to seek it."_ Yvelle said out loud and her soft tones were altered into something more ominous as she read the invisible passage.

"_They know not consequence and their thoughts dwell only on the means. They strive towards an iniquity, their eyes fixed on the ends. Too late do they learn that they have squandered their time. No fate awaits them here, those heathen fools. So treacherous are their hearts, ever an anathema in mind. No illusion holds them in their place, no reality from which they have been denied. There is need of truth to attain this power. One touch to summon forth a path."_

" Now I know I'm not the only one who didn't understand that." Vaan said out loud after Yvelle read the passage.

"Well, it's definitely talking of a passage right?" Penelo asked looking up at the blank wall.

The others nodded. "But why is it only Yvelle who could read it?" Queen Ashe now asked the group at large, pose thoughtful.

"Well, Yvelle must have something that we don't have." Vaan said out loud now, "I mean, she's the only one who could read it right? Maybe she's the only one who could open whatever passage there is too."

Larsa who was silent as he gazed upon the wall. "Yvelle," Larsa now spoke, catching the attention of everbody. "Could you please read the inscription again?"

Yvelle nodded and read the passage again this time, slower, as if committing it into memory. A few minutes passed after that and Larsa fell silent again, gazing at the pieces of parchment before muttering the passage that Yvelle read.

A few moments after, it was Penelo who broke the silence.

"Of course!" Penelo cried out, clapping her hands excitedly. "I get it!"

Ashe looked at her as if she just lost more than few feathers. "What are you going on about Penelo?" Vaan asked, looking at Penelo sceptically, but Penelo ignored them all and rushed over at Yvelle.

"_One touch to summon forth a path!"_ Penelo cried ringing Yvelle's hands in anticipation. "_One touch to summon forth a path!" _she repeated it over and over as if it cleared matters.

"Yvelle!" Penelo cried before any of them could ask what Penelo was going on about. "You have to touch the wall! Yvelle you have to touch the wall!"

Yvelle stared at Penelo as if not understanding; her amethyst eyes were wide with surprise as Penelo came close to shaking her. "Yvelle, touch the wall!"

Yvelle paused, unable to look away from Penelo's excited eyes. The novice hunter stared at her master for a moment before closing in on the wall.

Somewhere, Yvelle heard Vaan mutter "this is stupid," behind her, but he was quickly hushed by Penelo's hiss. Yvelle looked up at the wall the words that were so invisible to everybody else bold in her eyes. Her hand hovered at the middle of the wall, where one of the runes still stood glowing. Of all the walls she touched to reveal hidden passages, this one was the strangest of them all. But this was she was waiting for right? A chance of adventure. There was no way she would hesitate now.

She breathed in now and without further ado, placed her palm in the middle of the rough rock.

A few minutes passed, and the silence stretched beyond comfort. Yvelle, who still had her palm on the surface of the wall, looked over her shoulder towards the others, her eyes questioning. Both Queen Ashe and Judge Majister Basch had inscrutable expressions, Emperor Larsa looked disappointed, Penelo devastated, and Vaan severely irritated.

"Nothing's happening." Vaan declared in a deadpan voice, folding his arms and Yvelle ducked her head in embarrassment.

"My apologies," she whispered the blush spreading far past her cheeks to her neck.

"Don't apologize Yvelle." Penelo quickly interceded, throwing another glare at Vaan. "Vaan's just jealous because he hasn't figured a way to get in—" Penelo stopped abruptly as a rumbling noise interrupted whatever else she was going to say.

Instinctively, the group raised their sights above; the product of too many collapse ceilings in their previous journeys making them weary. After a few tensed seconds and realizing that it was not the ceiling that was rumbling, the group turned once more to the wall, realizing that that was the source of this earth-shattering rumbling.

XOXOXOX

Strange, distant and vague noises echoed in his mind which swam in a trance; wresting, bloodcurdling screams, steel biting into flesh and then finally the crackling of a fire. He could not remember when and where…those sounds in the haze.

Half-awake now, his eyes still shut; one of them would find it hard to open in the next few weeks. He felt a pain knotting up on his back, then a wet, sticky feeling on his right arm… a gash, the blood was now clotting. His half-able body was being rocked; he leaned against wood, which felt strangely cold against is skin. A carriage mounted to a chocobo, maybe a team of chocobos. The road must be rough, the traverse through any path would be quiet and stable otherwise.

Then, he heard a neigh. The carriage wasn't being pulled by chocobos.

There was no clatter of hooves, just dull thuds and the crunch of gravel. The old timbers which gave the carriage shape creaked. The boy leaning on one post was awake now, he looked up. The carriage's ceiling was comprised by several pelts; there was a faint scent of varnish.

He then turned to his gashed arm; the bleeding had been bad. He prodded the incision, found it to be deep and still somewhat wet. He pressed on it, pressed hard. He did not wince, he wondered why.

'You there,' a muffled voice addressed him roughly, 'stand down if you know what's good for you.' An imperial soldier, clad in armor was seated at the carriage's open end. His words fell on deaf ears. Scipio didn't care what the insipid kidnapper had to say.

Scipio was feeling drowsy again, his head was ringing and he longed for silence, the Imperial was oblivious to what Scipio wanted; he would not shut up. Scipio willed his anger away, he could not stand the Imperial's incessant cackle. 'You're in for it, son.' He heard the Imperial say. Scipio had learned many martial arts from his friends, he could easily kill this addle-pated fool if he had but the strength.

'You're going to be a judge, or you're going to be dead.' , was the last thing he heard before he finally fell asleep again.

"Scipio?" a voice echoed from the near vicinity of his ear and Scipio left the dregs of his past slip past once more to drift his attentiveness back towards his cohort, who was scrutinizing him with unruffled amber eyes, features schooled in an impenetrable air. Not for the hundredth time did Scipio consider being appreciative for the mask that enshrouded most of his face and therefore clouded his expressions. There would be hell to pay if he betrayed any weakness, especially to a hellion like Hilaneya.

So as an alternative, Scipio unleashed that minute, wily, almost mischievous smile he did when he was hiding something and gesticulated with one of his weapons down the snow-covered slope of one of Paramina Rift's peaks.

"You worry about me too much, Hilaneya," he uttered in his silky voice, traces of some laughter in his tones. "But I suppose that is to be expected from a bodyguard."

Hilaneya merely raised her eyebrows at Scipio and with an arch look, launched herself from where she was standing a little away from Scipio to land nimbly a few meters away, her footwear barely skidding across the slippery surface of the soft snow.

Scipio gave a chuckle now as he quickly tore after her. "Curmudgeon!" he hollered as he ran past her, his laughter whipping against the howling wind initiating a challenge that was soon acquiesced with a flurry of snow and a flash of auburn hair, sprinting past him. After all, spots of excitement should be allocated in definite interludes of time prior to a hammer fall.

XOXOXOX

"Admit it Vaan," Penelo cried in a sing-song voice that only echoed vastly against the dark, domed vestibule that was enshrouded in darkness, making not only their voices but their footsteps reverberate dully. "I'm smarter than you." She called again and her voice held all the victory of a smug person.

Vaan could be heard snorting but otherwise he issued no reply. A sudden hush had fallen over at the group as they entered the antechamber that was revealed with the parting of the barrier behind them thanks to Penelo's deciphering and Yvelle's assistance. Though Yvelle had not said anything after the wall had opened, she too had felt an immense pride in doing something right and she could not help the small grin on her face as they ventured in the dark hole. She felt that she was actually earning more than bruises and earning her place in this motley group.

"Have you read anything about this Larsa?" Queen Ashe's voice could now be heard as Basch produced a torch of his own making giving them some light. Yvelle had quickly joined in, illuminating the end of her Cloud Staff as she did so. Between the two of them, there was just enough light to get a grasp of their surroundings.

"It is rather difficult to say," Larsa remarked, his Archadian accent very prominent within the echoes of the chamber. "However, so far, it looks like the descriptions of the tome match this chamber perfectly." He turned around on the spot, as if searching for something. "If we could only—" he was cut short by Vaan's excited cry.

"Here it is! I found it!" his voice echoed somewhere away from the reach of Basch and Yvelle's light.

Eager footsteps resonated across the chamber as the other members of the group followed the sound of Vaan's voice. Sure enough at the end of the chamber, in a dais similar like that of in the Henne Mines sat a small pillar made of the same dark washed stone engraved with runes, and on the apex of this small pillar, hovering so eerily was a Stone, similar to the one Balthier and Fran coveted from them in the Mines. The only difference was this Stone was glowing a dull iridescent red casting a more sinister glow upon all it touched.

"There really is another one." Penelo whispered in awed voice, her eyes fixed upon the hovering stone, all her fears of nethicite restored at the mere presence of such a small yet powerful thing. With great difficulty, she wrenched her gaze away from this stone to look back at the rest, who like her, stood transfixed, staring at the stone with awestruck eyes.

"Larsa?" Penelo now whispered, and she knew it sounded pained. As much as she wanted it not to be, she could not help it. The events surrounding these stones were still etched fresh upon everybody's minds but to remind Larsa of that, Penelo had not wanted to.

Larsa meanwhile whose eyes never left the glowing stone, casting his face in odd shades of red as well as shadows, did not stir, only gazing at the Stone with spellbound azure eyes, fists clenched and jaw tight controlling some emotion.

'Your Excellency," Basch's gravel voice echoed roughly across the cataclysm. The Judge Majister's voice seemed to jolt Larsa into attention for he breathed in and stepped upon the dais.

"Basch, the light." Larsa now spoke in a detached voice, crouching down to read the runes etched upon the small pillar. Basch moved to stand beside Larsa.

"It has the same markings," Larsa said out loud now, hands skimming feather-light over the runes. "Only, some of the runes are reversed." He added, his voice thoughtful now. "It reads: _For balance do what must you do, one cannot have one when there are not two. Wrought in Shadow the Light prevails. With Sorrow, Despair entails. Tread softly in the realms of Day and Night.'"_

"It's got to be the other Stone Larsa," Vaan now said and the eagerness could not be hidden from his voice.

"There is something else written here," Larsa muttered as If he had not heard Vaan. The young Emperor moved to the other side of the pillar. "Some markings here were not found in the previous one. This one reads: _With thy eyes, question. With thy ears, perceive. Illusion render illusions, Heart render hearts. Choose Wisely." _

"What--?" Ashe began to ask when loud gunshot pierced through the air shattering the silence of the chamber, resonating and booming sounds all over the hall.

"Well done," a voice so achingly familiar echoed now as footsteps announced the arrival of more people. "And to think I thought this would be difficult."

A whispered spell, a flash of light, then suddenly the whole chamber was occupied with intense, dazzling, blinding light that the others had to shield their eyes before the other beings presented themselves.

Bathed in tolerable light now, the room seemed much smaller than it was when they first encountered in darkness and the Stone's glow was nothing more than a dim light at the far end of theroom.

"Why, I must really offer my congratulations." Baltheir now spoke, his voice still very close to a drawl, arms folded and smile wry. "For you to decipher whatever source it was and coming this close to this nethicite is something that really ought to be applauded."

"Balthier." It was not Larsa, or Basch who uttered the name as the rest of the group swiveled around to face the intruders, weapons ready, and muscles tense. Vaan, who had been in such a jovial mood since the beginning of this trip seemed to have transformed into some sort of wraith when he spotted the older sky-pirate with his partner in tow, was the person who uttered this one worded greeting. It would have been a greeting were it not for the loathing in Vaan's voice and the not-so-welcome appearance of weapons.

"Greetings, Vaan." Balthier smirked raising a hand in mock-salute. "It seemed the lot of you survived our encounter quite well. Fran was worried." He gestured lazily to his side where the ever-present Fran stood, her expressions unfathomable, her ruby eyes unblinking.

Nobody said anything but Balthier seemed content enough not to garner a reply. Instead he let his hazel eyes wander over the members of the group.

"It seemed you have managed to acquire more than the usual number of royalty in your group. Replaced me so quickly Princess?" Balthier spoke derisively, eyebrows raised and arms folded.

Ashe, whose own unlike the others did not have the same look of abhorrence towards the sky-pirates, but instead her face merely showed indifference but a flash of some emotion lingered on her eyes when Balthier addressed her.

"I have not been a princess in two years, Balthier." Ashe uttered archly, and she too raised her eyebrows, one hand on her hip but the other resting heavily on the hilt of her Excalibur.

Balther smirked yet again and flourished a wide sweeping bow in mockery. "My apologies, Your _Majesty_." His smirk was still in place but his hazel eyes hardened to the color of flint.

"What are you doing here Balthier?" Ashe now asked, taking the role of speaker for the group seeing as the rest seemed too wrapped up in their memories of the past encounter of betrayal to speak civilly.

To their surprise it was Fran who spoke, and in her steady lilted voice did she answer. "What else do sky-pirates do?" her snow-white eyebrows raised to match that of Ashe's. "Treasure." There was a flash of surprise in Balthier's eyes but he quickly tempered it and said nothing.

"You have no idea what you're doing!" Penelo now shouted, her face red, her eyes shiny with unshed tears at seeing two people whom had betrayed her and the rest of their trust as if the betrayal had not affected them in any way. "The Shadow Nethicite is very dangerous!"

Balthier straightened up and cast a glance of amusement towards Penelo. " 'The Shadow Nethicite' is it? My, my, are you not the smart one Penelo? Sometimes you do surprise me."

"Stop it, Balthier." It was Basch's warning that stopped Balthier's mocking. "State your business and begone with it. If you're not with us, then you are against us."

Balthier gave a snort and folded his arms. "How boorish of you, Judge Majister. Not really what I expected from a knight of your caliber."

"Shut up!" this time it was Vaan who spoke and his voice couldn't possibly filled with anymore hate than it already had. Fists clenched he pointed his Ultima blade at Balthier. "Shut up Balthier! Let's just settle this and have it over with! Abide with the Code!"

Balthier's smirk disappeared when Vaan spoke and his expression was cool and distant as he regarded the younger sky-pirate. "The Code Vaan? Still being the idealistic child you are, I see."

"I am not a child!" Vaan shouted, his voice echoing louder in the domed cavern. "You know I can beat you here, right now! I challenge you as my rights by the Code!"

Balthier, if it was possible, raised his eyebrows higher and his face hardened in an unfathomable expression. Penelo meanwhile gave a loud gasp, her hands quickly covering her mouth as she looked at Vaan with alarm. "Vaan no!"

Vaan didn't seem to hear Penelo, for he stepped forward, weapon still on hand. Fran had calmly stepped forward in front of Balthier, drawing her bow as she did so.

"No, Fran." Balthier's calm voice interrupted. Fran gaze flickered before she stepped back and Balthier slowly moved forward his eyes and face betraying nothing.

"You delight in complicating every single thing in your life do you not Vaan?" Balthier said but he did not wait for a reply because he unsheathed his Fomalhaut but rested it against his thigh. "I accept your challenge."

Vaan scowled and nodded grimly, Ultima blade flashing. Penelo tried to get his attention again, but Vaan ignored her, eyes focused only on Balthier, eyes burning with hatred.

"What are your terms?" Balthier continued in a deadpan voice, as if bored already.

Vaan scowled deeper but straightened up, his blue eyes hard. "If I win, I get the Stone and you will never show your face around us ever again. Understand?"

Balthier rolled his eyes. "How positively primeval." He gave a mock-sigh and rolled his eyes but quickly tempered his features. "And if I win, you will accept Fran and I back into your little party, no questions asked."

"What?" There was more than one gasp and expression of bewilderment at Balthier's statement but Balthier ignored them all and merely gazed back with detachment.

"Those are my terms. The Code you seem so eager to abide to allows this."

Vaan's eyes widened in some emotion but nonetheless he said nothing. He looked away for a moment before he sighed roughly and looked back. "Fine." He poised his weapon in a ready stance.

Balthier stared at the large blade for a moment before giving another smirk. He folded his arms again. "How about we make this a little more interesting Vaan? Espers?" he met Vaan's blue eyes with steady hazel ones.

"That is not a good idea Vaan," Basch's rough voice said from somewhere behind Vaan and again this was ignored as Vaan continued to stare back with hatred at Balthier. He straightened up again, ramrod straight, this time a stone clutched in his hand.

"Let's do this." He muttered and stone in his hand began to glow the glyph of Belias the Infernal

"Lovely." Balthier deadpanned. He extracted his own Esper glyph. "Famfrit! To me!" he cried and unleashed the Darkening Cloud.

Roars from the Espers echoed harshly across the chamber. Whorls of light swathed the two summoners as these beings towered over the rest, beams of red and blue as the two Espers howled at each other in challenge and hurtled towards each other, Belias' hackles raised and Famfrit's chains ringing in the air.

Then a loud crack and a swift flash of a great whip echoed disrupting the battle.

"You mortals do provide the most excellent entertainment!" A soft, smooth and silky voice filled with amusement, whispered across the chamber.

* * *

**A/N: All right, first our apologies for the long update, there is so much where this story wants to go and we had to do a lot of trimming and rethinking as to what we wanted to follow. As a compensation, I wrote this longer than I had intended, but not so much that you guys would get bored halfway through. It ends in a cliff hanger and not so much action because I can tell you now, you will have plenty of action in the following chapter and it would be anti-climatic of me if I stick in the major action this early.**

**So there you have it, the next chapter will be mostly written by Scipio, with a few tidbits from me and I hope you stick with us long enough to find out. Please stay tuned!**

**Cheers!**

**Comet**

**PS I really, really had to put that "Framfrit! To me!" line because its homage to the ever-lovable Doctor Cid. It was only fair that Bal got to say it...hehehe..kudos to anyone who noticed it!!**


	56. Chapter 56: Pillars

**a/n: Here it is! The much awaited action-packed chapter! You guys have no idea how long it has been since we originally conceptualized this chapter...It's such a relief to see it posted! Scipio wrote a majority of this chapter...so it may be a little different. Tell us what you think! **

**Cheers!**

**P.S. May contain images of gore and extreme violence. You have been warned.  
**

Other Character Counter: 2

* * *

Chapter 56: Pillars

"Vaan hurry!" A ringing voice echoed across the ancient halls of the Stilshrine of Miriam, foreign in its panic, discordant in its haste. Harried footsteps, scrambling up back passages of passed excursions, reverberated across the olden stone. It fell clattering, alien against the usual quiet of the shrine.

"I'm getting there!" a male voice shouted back at the person who shouted, as the rumbling of the shrine resonated all around them, deafening and uproarious.

Vaan was scuttling, desperate to get to the other side of the room where Penelo and the others were waiting with tense faces. He resisted throwing a look behind him where he was sure Balthier and Fran had already made their escape. After that woman attacked them from out of nowhere, they quickly broke apart, thinking to scatter in order to confuse that woman with a whip.

Balthier had caught a boulder to his shoulder knocking him almost unconscious. No doubt it was Fran who rescued him and used Famfrit to escape. Vaan shook his head, dodging falling rocks again barely leaping into the air to jump over a large boulder that came careening towards him to skid across the hall to land neatly beside Ashe and Penelo.

"Do you have it?" Penelo asked rather breathlessly, eyes wide and shining as she looked at Vaan who was struggling to catch his breath.

Vaan nodded, then flashed a bright grin, his eyes unsually white against the tan color of his skin. He opened one fist to reveal the dimly shining stone in it.

"Good job Vaan," Basch praised and Penelo gave a shriek of triumph only to be turned into a scream of terror when a loud whip cracking echoed across them.

" Did you think you can escape me that easily?" the woman's voice sounded from somewhere and though it was disembodied, the volume was enough to suggest that she was near.

"Run!" Larsa barked and the party didn't need anymore prompting.

"Belias!" Vaan cried and a roar later Belias materialised before them, horns iridescent red and orange.

"Cover us!" Vaan barely shouted as the group run past the Esper and the once guard of Raithwall's tomb merely bellowed in reply before he thundered off towards the direction they came.

They heard Belias challenge the woman and the woman merely laughed, but the echoes of battle was enough to convince the party that they had some time to escape.

The party stood before the gates of the entrance now, breaths ragged, hair damp from sweat and faces red from the excursion. The remains of the teleport was not a welcoming sight. Then the slight glowing of the glyph in one of Vaan's pockets stopped their hearts cold. Belias did not win.

The party's heads snapped towards the now closed doors of the shrine and sure enough the clattering of high heeled shoes could be heard, ricocheting around the hall.

Vaan muttered an oath under his breath and unsheathed his Ultima blade as if preparing to fight.

"Vaan no!" Penelo cried, running over to try to push the blade down.

"What else can we do Penelo?" Vaan demanded, his expression fully contorted into one of rage.

"We need to run!" Penelo insisted, her mien looking absolutely mad with her hair in disarray. "We can't fight her! You saw what she did in there! You heard what she did to Belias! We can't!"

"Then what do you suppose we do!?" Vaan demanded, trying to shrug her off but Penelo held fast.

"Mateus." Ashe's soft whisper interrupted any other argument and a flurry of snow and cold wind hit before Mateus the Corrupt slithered before them, giving them the impression of a large fish emerging from the ice.

Ashe stared up at the conjurer of ice, the ice blue of its skin merged alongside the body of the priestess it had captured long ago bound tightly against itself.

"Help us," Ashe merely whispered and as if the Esper understood, Mateus revolved around so as he was facing the arctic winds of Paramina Rift.

"Come on!" Ashe cried urging her companions as an outsized makeshift sled made out of ice materialized behind Mateus who hovered a few inches in the air.

"What?" Penelo asked looking at the sled even as the others quickly stepped on it. "How are we supposed to steer?"

Nobody could answer because Mateus went lurching down the icy terrain, the sled seeming to be attached to the Esper by invisible rope for some reason and the party had to struggle to remain their balance as Mateus went whizzing down the frosty Paramina Rift, without giving much thought as to the cargo behind him. Behind them they heard the woman break through the doors with a resounding bang.

"Vaan!" Yvelle's voice once soft was surprisingly loud and clear as the others were crouched down, clutching with icy fingers at the sides of the sled, the only grip holds they had.

Vaan looked up, locks of hair whipping the sides of his face as Mateus slid with a speed to rival the wind. Unlike the others, Yvelle was standing on top of the sled, hands clutched tight on her Cloud Staff. She was making weird circular motions in the air.

"What--?" Vaan had barely asked before Yvell reeled back, and as if throwing a fishing line, snapped the staff before her in one movement. Flickering, almost transparent chords shot out and wrapped themselves around Mateus waist before twisting back towards the party.

"Grab them!" Yvelle cried, reaching for the chords nearest her and though Vaan feared that they may be brittle, the chords felt hard and sturdy underneath his grip, like how real rope felt like. Vaan gave a wide grin to Yvelle before passing a chord to a bewildered Penelo.

"Hold on!" Vaan shouted to Penelo amidst the whizzing sounds of their flight, wrapping his partner's hand around the translucent rope Yvelle conjured out of nowhere. Penelo grinned in triumph and stood up, her balance barely wavering as she held onto to the lifeline Yvelle provided. Just as soon tough for Ashe, once they hurdled along a particularly difficult ravine shouted "Now Mateus!" to the Esper to which the controller of Ice responded with a high-pitched keen before unleashing devastating powers.

Ear-splitting thunders rumbled all around the rift as the snow began to rise up into the air in a flurry of wind and ice. Behind them, they could hear their pursuer skid across the ice and was slowly coming up to them even without a sled of her own.

'No fleet or sleight will help you win!' cried a shrill voice, the sadistic words echoing across the rift. The wind howled as it swept the snow up and swirled it around in the air, creating a blizzard within the rift.

Quickly, they rushed past the rift, towards the mountain, pursued by some newfound foe who commanded terror and whiplash deftly. She came from above so suddenly, when the tryst between Vaan and Balthier had yet to begin, with whip and ferocity unknown to be in women, she lashed at them with her whip and sent them reeling, then to their heels.

Basch and Ashe had tried to keep her at bay, but she was relentless. Basch could not stop her, neither could Ashe. Then they had all tried to confront her, and she greeted them with a sting of her whip and laughter in her voice.

She was too quick, too ferocious to stand up against, as though she was the Queen of hell. Her fury prompted Basch to call a retreat. As they fled past the gates of the Stilshrine towards the Kiltia temple, the party saw smoke billowing from where Mt. Bur-Omisace stood, a sight not so alien to their eyes. The pillar of smoke felt horrifyingly familiar and most members of the party were suddenly transported back towards when they had seen such smoke rise up from the Mountain like that. The last time had eradicated most of the Kiltia and had signalled the death of the previous Gran Kiltia.

"No." Larsa's whispered voice was still heard even as the blizzard continued to swirl above them, their tracker still hot on their heels.

"We need to get back there!" Vaan's voice was heard and Ashe, hearing so, spurned Mateus, if it was even possible, faster, caring less for their hunter but to arrive swiftly towards the mountain that had provided the party with more than shelter.

And so they fled to the mountain, whether or not there was smoke they all would have thought fleeing to the mountain most wise.

The mountain was afire again. The streets filled with Kiltia and Imperial troops locked in combat. Thousands of Imperials poured from the several Ifrit which hovered above the sacred peak. The Kiltia, though they had produced a somewhat large amount of fighting forces among the priests were still vastly outnumbered, outgunned and outflanked. Still they fought hard for the peak and for the Gran Kiltia.

The party barely made it inside the city, reeling back at the sudden violence they witnessed in the place that was thought to be neutral and respected. Mateus had been dismissed and the party was again on foot, barely dodging and blocking their way towards the entrance towards the main Kiltia Halls, spotting somebody familiar among the front lines.

Barenor, the Kiltia's Head of Defence, fought at the front lines. His mighty Sweep crushing Imperial helms. He fought valiantly alongside his comrades but the Imperial ranks were far too many. When he saw Larsa's party, he paused enough to tell them that the Gran Kiltia and her two guards were inside the Hall and it seemed they were trapped by the main perpetrator of this invasion and they could not get inside.

Vaan and the others had little time to grasp the situation; amid the screams and yells, Larsa was frozen still, unable to comprehend that the Empire he grew up in and loved dearly could massacre hundreds of innocent people with barely a conscience. Basch however, having seen many years of warfare was not perturbed by the suddenness of the spectacle. Instead he immediately yelled to the party, "The Gran Kiltia might be in trouble, hurry to her chambers!" and the party bolted for the Grand Hall, leaving Barenor's side reluctantly, but doing so out of time and haste.

The huge double doors moaned as they swung inward, revealing a heated battle.

Gran Kiltia Lerusse stood a little ways away from the dais of where she usually stood, back towards a wall and guards before her, providing defence. Frethelion and Ardian, poised to strike, were facing an ominous figure. The armour and the cape easily gave away that the enemy was an Archadian Judge Majister.

"Party's over!" Vaan yelled angrily, suddenly tired of running and eager for a fight. His Ultima rang ominously in the air as he unsheathed it. The rest of the party formed up behind him, weapons flashing dangerously as they revealed them.

The figure, his back towards the party, shifted a little then said in a silky smooth voice, "Oh?" there was a defined edge of arrogance in his voice. He turned around slowly...

"Scipio!" Larsa scowled as he moved up to the front of the party. The young Emperor's face wore nothing but an expression of pure astonishment. His eyes were wide, almost childlike in its disbelief as he stared at the Judge Majister standing before them, masked and armed, with that sardonic smile about his face.

"Greetings your Excellency," Scipio uttered guilelessly. He gave the young Emperor a flourished bow. When he straightened up, a small smile flitted across his lips.

There was a sound of heels softly but quickly tapping behind them. The party glanced behind them and saw the woman who assaulted them back at the Stilshrine, "I see you've met my old friend." Scipio drawled his crimson eyes transfixed on the young emperor. He gestured idly to the woman behind them. " Hilaneya, this is Lord Larsa and..." he paused casting an arrogant look among Larsa's companions as if searching for the right term. " Friends." Scipio seemed to decide at last but his voice suggested anything but welcome. Hilaneya bowed to them mockingly. She looked like an incubus, standing there before them. So elegant and beautiful, but her eyes were seductive and her smile sinister. The whip she used upon them hung on one hip, her hand sat idly on its leather handle. She winked at the party.

"We've met." She said with a smile and her voice had dropped the shrill of madness they had heard while they were fleeing her a while ago. Instead, it was back into those smooth and sultry tones of a woman beguiling. She passed the party, her eyes never leaving them before she stood beside Scipio, clearly stating where her allegiances lie.

Ashe turned heatedly to Scipio, 'What is the meaning of this?' she demanded.

"Royal _brats _are always the same, so impatient." Scipio commented easily, a hand waved dismissively in the air as if he was commenting on the weather. Then he fixed his red eyes back at the group, eyes spellbound on Ashe. "That's what brought about the downfall of your kingdom," Scipio said calmly, his voice cold and sarcastic. Ashe narrowed her eyes at him but otherwise said nothing.

"You are not welcome here," Lerusse's cool voice floated from where she stood protected by Ardian and Frethelion. "Leave now," her ruby eyes flashed and lightning crackled around her skirts and her voice rang with hidden power.

Scipio eyed the crackling with a bare glance and shrugged. "I resent that your Grace," he made a hiss of her title. "And here I thought the Light of the Kiltia shines upon all those who seek its shine or some such?" He exchanged glances with Hilaneya and she smirked back at him.

Lerusse did not answer but in a flurry of movement she unleashed a lightning strike towards where Scipio and Hilaneya stood. The air crackled drowning almost the sounds of the battle outside but that was not what shocked the group.

Scipio had flicked his arm at the oncoming strike and the lightning meandered towards one of the pillars that stood mighty across the halls. The stone cracked at the force indicating how powerful that lightning strike really was. Lerusse turned her flabbergasted eyes towards Scipio who didn't even flinch.

"You did not have to do that you know." Scipio admonished lightly. He waggled a finger at her. "Now you would have me believe I'm not really welcome." He nodded at Hilaneya who grinned, her look absolutely feral. With less than a blink she was charging towards the Gran Kiltia, her whip flailing behind her

A flash of light later and the end of Hilaneya's whip was wrapped tightly against the large blade of Ardian's Masamune, preventing her attack on Lerusse. Frethelion was poised in defence of Lerusse, standing closer to the Mist Sage.

"Tiresome." Hilaneya smiled, her full lips stretching yet again into a grin. The other members of the party were frozen in place. Scipio gave a small mirthless chuckle.

"It's useless you know," Scipio warned with a shrug of his shoulders before his masked face was directed back towards the party again. "Together, we three shall make your days miserable!" An evil grin was on Scipio's face.

"Three?" Ardian's voice held all the doubt he felt.

"Yes," A foreign voice mixed in the fray. Heads swivelled towards the poised Frethelion. It seemed his scar gleamed angrily against the white of his hair. "Three," Frethelion replied and a sinister smile flashed on his lips before he turned speedily towards Gran Kiltias Lerusse, a knife aimed for her throat. A resounding bang and Frethelion was sent into the air, only for him to summersault neatly beside Scipio, robes fluttering softly. A small cut oozed blood from the good side of his face but Frethelion's eyes were aimed murderously at Ardian who met his look with one of his own. Gran Kiltia Lerusse had disappeared after that bang, signalling her own escape.

'You betray the Kiltia?" Ardian spat angrily, though his tone was eerily calm. His tightening his hold on his weapon was the only indication he was irked. "You betray her Grace Lerusse ?!' Ardian asked huskily, eyes never leaving Frethelion.

Explosions outside made the pillars of the great hall shudder. The gunshots and the clanging metal intensified outside.

"Yes, I do." Frethelion replied with glee, He folded his arms defensively. "These two people are offering cold cash, whereas her Grace could only ever offer poverty and suffering!' Frethelion laughed menacingly.

"You forsake our faith." Ardian hissed his eyes fixed on Frethelion.

"I was never part of it," Frethelion replied coldly.

Scipio gave a short laugh now. "Now that we have established the sides, let's get this over with. You two," he gestured towards Hilaneya and Frethelion. "I'm leaving the Gran Kiltia to you. I'll settle this rabble." He grinned towards the party. Frethelion grinned and with a mock salute towards the group made to leave, passing Ardian on the way. Ardian grimaced and with shout, he wrenched his blade away from Hilaneya's whip and aimed it towards Frethelion's neck, only to be sent soaring into the air towards the group. Ardian straightened up, using his sword as a stand, scowling at the intruders all the while. When he had straightened, Ardian quickly poised himself, slinging his gigantic Masamune over his right shoulder. Frethelion smirked at them and walked away, leaving through one of the doors away from the Grand Hall. Hilaneya straightened up, whip idle beside her before turning towards the party and bending a bit, she blew them a kiss before she too disappeared with a crack of her whip.

"Scipio, you will pay for this!" Basch snarled gruffly, Zodiac Spear at the ready.

"For what?" Scipio cocked his head to one side, as if curious. "Laying waste to a pathetic race? As if.' Scipio said in a deadpan tone.

Basch glared at Scipio. His glare was met by a cold, lifeless, gaze; even though Scipio's eyes were concealed by his eerie mask, Basch knew that Scipio was also eyeing him and the scowl on his seemed to be etched upon the man's face.

"You have something that I want," Scipio began turning his sights to Vaan. "Or better yet something my employer wants."

"Employer?" Larsa doubtfully asked, unsheathing his Royal Edge, eyes chips of ice as he glared at Scipio. A small smile flitted about Scipio's lips. "Of course." He spoke, voice as smooth as silk. "You did not think I was clever enough to come up with this on my own, did you, your Excellency?" he laughed again mirthlessly.

"No, I'm not." He chuckled about his own joke. "Your dear pal Senator takes great care in telling this to my face whenever he "orders" me about. Take it as you will. I still need that stone." He nodded towards Vaan.

The sky pirate merely widened his eyes for a moment before dropping into a defensive position just like Ardian beside him. "Over my dead body," he hissed coldly. Scipio seemed to find this funny because he threw his head back and laughed uproariously. Vaan merely growled in reply.

"Now," Scipio began taking his long cape off, fully revealing the monstrous weapons he had: both swords and his Gatling gun and Castellanos, both fire arms having been modified and fitted with bayonets. "Don't bother using Mist, friends. I absorb it. Just a bit of advice, if you will." He flexed his shoulders and adjusted his mask before he continued his dialogue, "I shall judge your worth." He gripped his firearms with confidence.

"_You_ judge nothing!" Ardian hissed. Mist gathered around him as he mustered his strength, "Everyone, scatter!" he ordered gruffly and the uncertainty among the party quickly vanished as they spread themselves, surrounding Scipio as best they could.

The mist stopped gathering towards Ardian. His body glowing with power, he spoke calmly, "Your pain...," he leapt suddenly his sword raised on high, "...SHALL BE TWOFOLD!" His Masamune came down in a hissing silver arc; Scipio quickly parried with his Gatling gun, sparks flying from the powerful impact, then he quickly manoeuvred his Castellanos and impaled Adrian's left shoulder with its bayonets.

Ardian howled in pain as the three bayonets attached to the Castellanos tore through his bones, Basch rushed to aid him, Vaan and Penelo rushing from behind Scipio.

Scipio quickly swung his castellanos launcher towards Basch, throwing Ardian off the weapon's muzzle towards Basch, Ardian crashed into the charging Judge, making him tumble in his tracks.

Scipio swiftly wheeled about and unleashed an unforgiving volley at Vaan and Penelo. The thunderous roar of his Gtaling gun echoed across the hall.

Yvelle quickly jumped into Scipio's line of fire, shielding both Vaan and Penelo with _Protectga._

Ashe and Larsa quickly charged at Scipio, their weapons at the ready. Scipio saw them coming. Without relenting on his attack towards Yvelle, he parried Ashe's strike with his Castellanos, gripped by his left arm. The metals shrieked as they clashed together. Larsa was closing in on Scipio's vulnerable left shoulder. Scipio quickly shoved Ashe so that he could point his Castellanos at Larsa. He quickly ejected a bayonet, the small metal stake sprang from its socket and gashed Larsa's left shoulder, making him spin violently.

Ashe had been tipped off balance and stumbled. Scipio quickly kicked her ribs hard. Ashe keened in pain and he kicked her head, dropping her like a ton of bricks. He eased of the Gatling gun's trigger and leapt out of the way as Vaan charged shouting from behind Yvelle, the Ultima hissing past Scipio, missing him by inches.

Yvelle was exhausted from keeping the _Protectga_ up, which still stood, glowing softly against the white washed stones of the Grand Hall.

Scipio sidestepped and evaded another cleave from the Ultima, he strafed closer to Vaan, making it difficult for him to strike. Vaan hacked at Scipio but he was too close. Scipio quickly jammed his knee into Vaan's gut, the hard metal of his knee pad made the pirate fall to his knees. Scipio struck his head with the bottom part of his Gatling gun. The concussion exploded colours in Vaan's head and he lost consciousness.

"Vaan!" a sharp cry echoed across the hall. As Scipio swamped Vaan, Penelo was quick to leave Yvelle's cover. She dashed towards Scipio, her daggers behind her. Scipio aimed his Castellanos launcher carelessly towards Penelo and fired twice. The explosive charges stopping her assault; one charge exploded too close and her legs were maimed by shrapnel.

"You mortals really do amuse me," Scipio ridiculed easily, laughing as he did so, aiming once more towards the healer of the group.

Scipio quickly trained his Castellanos at Yvelle and fired at her _Protectga_.

"_You_ have such potential you know," he tsked at her, shaking his head regretfully. "It is rather a shame you are on the other side." He grinned at Yvelle, who stood with her Cloud Staff at the ready, face for once deprived of any shyness but was grim and haunted. "I'll see what I can do about that," Scipio added mysteriously before smirking.

The Judge Majister emptied the Castellanos on her still upright _Protectga_ spell, bullets gathering smoke at the intensity of the barrage. They could hear Yvelle's grunts of effort as she struggled to keep the magick up despite the hundreds of bullets discharged at her.

Then it stopped. The Castellanos groaned silent and for a brief moment all was quiet. The smoke subsided and Yvelle stood vulnerable, her knees buckling from the pressure of having withstood Scipio's barrage. She swooned, but the Judge Maister was not done. Scipio flung his Castellanos at Yvelle. The novice hunter had barely begun to register at the flying projectile before it landed on her. The force of his throw was too great for Yvelle to bear. She was launched into the air, body colliding heavily on a bullet-riddled pillar and she fell with a splash down on the water that usually flowed through the Grand Hall, reeling from the Castellanos as it clipped her when it was thrown.

"Enough!" Basch's gruff voice sounded next and Scipio turned towards him challengingly. Basch had recovered and lunged at Scipio. His spear's thrusts were strong and steady but it was not quick enough to skewer Scipio. He easily dodged Basch's attacks and ended the assault with a quick heel to Basch's chin.

Scipio saw Ardian struggle to get up. He promptly launched another steak from his Gatling gun, the metal spike impaled Ardian's thigh, immobilizing him instantly.

Scipio stood alone. Then Larsa staggered to his feet, Royal Edge leaning heavily on the polished hall.

'You've not won yet.' Larsa said defiantly, blood gushing violently form his wounded shoulder.

"I have to concur," the Judge Majister gave a nod.

Scipio dropped his Gatling gun and it clattered to the ground loudly before the Judge Majister drew his Durandals. Larsa gripped his Royal Edge knuckle-white against the handle. They glared at each other, Scipio sneering, Larsa panting. Outside, the battle raged, the explosions shook the chamber again.

"You are a traitor to Archadia," Larsa breathed, his eyes as cold as ice as the young Emperor regarded Scipio with the entire hate he could muster in the moment. To no avail it seemed because Scipio did not even flinch despite the intensity of Larsa's glower. Instead the Judge Majister just scoffed at the fifteen year old, Durandals flashing dangerously beside him.

'Die.' Scipio sneered and darted towards Larsa. With his swords he was a harder foe, Scipio hands were so sleight that Larsa found his blows hard to parry. But Larsa tried to keep up nonetheless; he had not been trained by Basch, Zargabath and even Vaan for nothing and he will not give up without a fight and stand.

They circled each other, striking and parrying each other. The flow of their blades was graceful and elegant. Each strike was forceful; each strike made to decapitate, the ringing of their blades the only sound to them, excluding the horrific echoes of the battle outside as Kiltian priests fought to keep Imperial forces at bay. Larsa ground his teeth, barely even managing to block the assault that Scipio assailed relentlessly.

"You are ham-fisted, your Excellency," Scipio drawled mockingly as their faces drew ever close to each other, masked eyes filled with derision, azure eyes filled with hate. Then Scipio retaliated.

Scipio struck from above, Larsa brought his sword up to parry, but Scipio rapidly withdrew his strike; a feint, and hacked from the side. Larsa was not able to parry well and his right arm was cut deeply. The Royal Edge flew out of his hand and skittered out of reach. Larsa fell to his knees, the pain overwhelming. He gazed up desperately, looking at Scipio's murderous face.

Scipio's lips parted scornfully, his right Durandal raised, poising to deliver the death blow.

_So it ends._ Larsa thought. He closed his eyes and readied himself for the final strike. Scipio's Durandal came hissing down in a golden arc and was abruptly parried, the steel clashed against it sparked and shook, the Durandal a hair's breadth from Larsa's head. The Queen of Dalmasca's Excalibur valiantly stopped Scipio's attack and Larsa managed to scuttle away.

"Don't interfere, _brat_." Scipio said coldly. Ashe was straining against Scipio's strength. Her mind was still fogged and her ribs ached, but still she held on, her eyes flashing like hard flint, her lips drawn into a firm line as she used all her strength to block the Judge Majister.

"Not yet," Ashe hissed at him, hands tight on her sword. Scipio merely gave a grunt of impatience.

Scipio swiftly struck Ashe with his left. The haft of his Durandal buried itself on her side. A shaft of pain shot up in her body and she reeled to the ground.

"Pathetic," the Judge Majister scorned and gave Ashe a good kick in the gut sending her rolling away. Scipio turned to Larsa next and, using his Durandal as though it was a great paddle, struck Larsa's neck. The impact of the blow knocked him out.

Basch got up again, his mind swimming. Growling, he rushed at Scipio, swinging his spear from side to side. Scipio parried every strike and manoeuvred closer, strafing left and right until he toppled Basch with more than a couple of blows. Basch fell on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I've won, fool." Scipio muttered acerbically and impaled Basch's left shoulder with a Durandal. Basch yelled as pain seared through him. Scipio kicked the once knight's temple hard and Basch fell silent, blood trickling from the angry wound.

Now Scipio was standing unchallenged again. "Really now," he said as if disappointed though his expression was grim and daring.

The Judge heard moans. He looked around him. Basch lay at his feet, decimated. Larsa was out cold. So was Yvelle. Ashe stirred not far from him, blood trickling from her nose. Vaan was, surprisingly, trying to get up. Penelo was trying to crawl towards her daggers. Ardian had lost too much blood and used too much Mist to get up and fight

.

Scipio gave another sweeping glance before deciding. He walked casually towards Penelo. The girl doubled her efforts, her terror mounting as Scipio stood menacingly over her frail body. Scipio stepped on her back, Penelo wailed as he increased the pressure he was exerting on her. Then he knelt down and broke her right elbow as if it was nothing but a piece of driftwood Penelo shrieked as the bone snapped. Abruptly, Scipio stepped on her lacerated legs, sending shafts of pain throughout her maimed body.

_Cruel_... Vaan thought bleakly as he tried desperately to get up, very much aware of Penelo's screeches of pain, as she writhed about, doubling over as the hurt swelled.

After Scipio had struck him Vaan was still able to hear somehow. He heard all the screams and the howls and he could hear, he could _feel_ the others' pain.

Scipio walked towards his Castellanos. Ashe strained to get on her feet and this caught Scipio's notice. He gave an exasperated noise under his breath before Scipio ran towards his launcher, picked it up and quickly trained the muzzle at Ashe. He squeezed the trigger which would launch a stake...

Vaan could scarcely see but he could see enough. Scipio was aiming his weapon at Ashe. Vaan scrambled to get in front of her...

Scipio pulled the trigger and the stake shot out from its socket, whizzing past at blinding speed as it impaled Vaan's tricep, the metal bayonet now protruded from his bicep. Blood spurted from his arm as he shouted in pain. Scipio, an evil grin across his face quickly discarded his launcher and dashed at the kneeling Vaan.

He quickly grabbed Vaan and lifted him, Scipio's grip on the flat end of the stake. He hurled Vaan towards Ashe, who laid a few paces away and was still trying to get her mind clear. Scipio twisted the cylindrical bayonet in Vaan's arm violently towards the Queen of Dalmasca. With all his force he drove the sharp end into Ashe's torso, and stabbed it in below her sternum her scream of pain shrill.

"Ashe!!" Vaan's howl echoed across the hall, threatening even to drown out the sounds of the battle outside. It was a shout full of anguish that could be heard after Ashe's gasp of pain fluttered out, her movements still and stopped.

"Ashe!" Vaan cried, catching Ashe by the shoulders, preventing Ashe's fall. Ashe was suddenly still, blood dripped from the stake. Her eyes widened, Vaan was skewered into her by the metal barb. He could barely register this fact and ignoring the pain in his arm, he tried desperately from letting her body slide further down the stake towards him, and a cruel version of an intimate embrace, the stake bound his bloodied arm to her torso.

"Vaan," Ashe strangled out, her once hardened eyes glazed by pain. Blood trickled past her lips. Vaan shook his head vehemently, struggling against the dizzying pain in trying to prevent Ashe from sliding further towards him via the stake. "No," he barely uttered, as Ashe inch by inch fell further, emitting strange gurgling sounds from her parted lips. His eyes spoke the horror he felt, face ashen and gaunt, knees buckling in effort in trying to keep both of them upright. The physical pain seemed to be nothing compared to the odd, constricting pain that throbbed in his chest awfully, threatening to cripple him more than any stake to his arm. Vaan could barely breathe, his eyes unable to leave Ashe's quickly fading ones, blue struggling to keep the grey fixed on him.

"No," Vaan whispered in pure agony, fingers becoming death grips on her shoulders. He did not realize that the tears that streamed past Ashe's eyes were mirrors of his own woe.

"Vaan,' Ashe barely whispered and a shaking hand reached for his face blindingly. Her finger barely grazed over his cheek before it fell. Her eyes rolled back and her weight became slack; Vaan struggled to maintain his balance, trying to keep her upright.

The battle outside worsened. Dust shook from the chamber ceiling.

"Ashe!!!" Vaan shouted in full agony, arms frantically reaching and failing to keep the queen standing. The tears came in torrents now, blinding the hunter.

Scipio chuckled darkly and kicked the bound couple to the ground, completely disregarded the two of them now and proceeded to collect his weapons. He then made his way back towards Vaan and picked up the red stone that had fallen from the hunter's pocket.

A loud resonating boom echoed suddenly around the hall and the wall were the great statue that symbolized the power of the Light of the Kiltia fell, a large hole in its middle and Frethelion came flying from it, falling abruptly towards the ground a little away from Scipio's feet.'

Scipio raised his eyebrows at Frethelion which the latter returned with a grimace before straightening up and looking back at the hall. Scipio followed his gaze.

"Heathen bitch!" Hillaneya's screams echoed from the gaping hole followed by the sounds of her whip and crackling thunder and Frethelion chuckled.

"Funny, I could say the same thing about her." He muttered under his breath earning him a sharp glance behind masked eyes by Scipio.

"The Gran Kiltia?" Scipio asked archly and before his new cohort could answer, Gran Kiltia Lerusse emerged in a flurry of white skirts and lightning, followed by a demented Hilaneya.

"Leave!" Lerusse uttered the lighting threatening to envelope the whole Hall. The water began to bubble and the pillars began to quake, the ground shaking underneath her feet. "Now!" she cried and launched lightning towards the three. Hilaneya quickly caught the bolts with her whip and with a flick flailed them towards the pillars, sending a few of them falling towards the water.

Scipio eyed his two companions with a smirk and with great finality, fired with his launcher and Gatling gun at the ceiling and then at the vast columns which supported it. The whole structure crumbled down and he vanished suddenly, with Hilaneya and Frethelion in tow, his laughter resonating evilly at the aftermath. Outside, the foreign echoes of the sounds of a different war ships reverberated even inside the Hall, but they fell into one set of ears only and it was quickly dismissed.

Lerusse deftly summoned a shield to save her from tumbling remnants. Vaan, with the remaining dregs of his consciousness struggled to free his arm, pain searing it. He wrenched his ragged arm free and covered Ashe as best as he could, not even daring himself to believe she would die.

Gran Kiltia Lerusse stood alone as the smoke cleared and her eyes roamed around the group who had fought to protect her. She beheld carnage. Vaan was cradling Ashe, a spike protruding from her chest, blood flowing. Her eyes were lifeless yet they still flickered with life. Her hands trembled and her face was ashen. Vaan could only look at her helplessly. Around them, the other members of their party seemed to be in equal states of semi-consciousness, bodies keeling from pain and dazedness, unable to believe the assault they had received.

Then minutes later, the sounds of clattering footsteps and the groaning of the doors announced the entrance of more than one person.

"Your Grace!" Barenor's deep voice was laced with worry as he and those who followed him beheld the massacre before them. Lerusse looked towards the entrance, her pain for those who helped her evident in her ruby red eyes.

"What happened here?" Olen of the Order of the Tournesol spoke next, his eyes betraying the shock that his aloof face would not, his cobalt blue eyes focused on the bodies of the party. He hurried towards the side of the nearest body, which was Basch's and tried to revive him. Captain Sephyr revealed himself just as quickly, his face betraying nothing, but his Tournesol glinting against the light.

"This is madness," the accented voice of somebody very disgusted followed next and soon the air was filled with low oaths unbefitting the stature of Lord Al-Cid Margrace. Odd spectacles fell and with quick gestures prevented his "little birds" from seeing anything but the doors. His onyx eyes closed as if pained by what he saw and then he fixed his eyes towards the Gran Kiltia.

Lerusse meanwhile waved the hovering efforts of Barenor to check for her wounds, and instead raised her arms upward, palm upright. A bright glow surrounded her as the Mist she was so adept in handling, swirled about her. Whispered words and bright lights fluttered before Gran Kitlia Lerusse uttered the strongest _Renew_ spell she knew and it swathed the incapacitated members in bright bluish light. The newcomers waited in bated breath for the spell to take place. Lerusse hoped it would be enough.

XOXXOX

Scipio stood at the bridge of the lead Ifrit. Their attack had failed its initial objectives, which was to wipe out the Gran Kilitia. However, Scipio was more than satisfied with what had transpired. The Battalion which attacked the mountain was devoted to covert operations, covert in a sense that only Scipio would know of their activities. Now they were heading back towards Archades, no doubt towards that fool of a Senator. It was just a temporary arrangement, juat to mess with the Senator. Soon he would be nothing but another figment of their imagination, buried and forgotten.

Scipio had tasted blood again. The cruel killer instinct had taken control of his actions. He did not shake it away, even when he heard Hilaneya's heels click somewhere stopping a few steps behind them.

"Will they live?" Hilaneya asked genially.

Scipio didn't answer. He wished that they would live so that he may torment them again. "Perhaps." He replied finally.

"Hmph." Hilaneya tossed her fire-red hair over her shoulder, tone full of distaste. "I would have thought you had killed them. It would save you, _us_, the trouble."

Scipio smiled from behind his mask, and because he was facing away from Hilaneya, she did not see. "What fun would there be in that?" he asked her instead and there was no emotion in his voice.

Hilaneya gave a sultry laugh. "Well, if you put it that way. I suppose I can forgive you." She teased, closing the distance between them, draping one smooth arm on his own arm and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Scipio did not flinch nor did he move away. Hilaneya did not hide her own smug smile. Instead she kissed him again, on the neck this time then moved away, saying something about talking to Frethelion before she disappeared down the bridge. Scipio, his gaze unflinching from the view the Ifrit offered, wiped the place where she kissed him minutes after she had left, as if done on an afterthought. He was fortunate Hilaneya did not see that. He was sure she would laugh mockingly at him and he had had too much fun for her to spoil his triumph.

* * *

**A/N: Have we told you we love character deaths? Hahaha...Just kidding...Such a twist from our usual happy ending chapters...Hope you guys review and a few more chapters to go!! Here's to Chapter 56!!**

**Cheers!**

**Comet and Scipio  
**

* * *


	57. Chapter 57:Oaths of Anger

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Zaz9-zaa0****..Here's Zirenne again love...hope you like it! Comet**

Other Character Counter: 4

* * *

Chapter 57: Oaths of Anger

Zirenne looked up. _Strange._ She thought to herself, her eyes straying towards a view of the ruins of _Bahamut._ She had had this feeling before, and it always never meant well, but this was the first time these "feeling" came to her so rapidly and suddenly.

"Something is not right?" she muttered herself, pulling on the end of her now short locks as force of habit.

"You know, if you keep doing that somebody's bound to notice you're not her," a masculine said from the doorway and Zirenne wrenched her eyes from the view to smile at the newcomer.

"General Venitol," she greeted, a smile played about her lips. "You know as well as I do that you'll never let anybody come close enough to notice that I'm not Queen Ashelia." She stood up from one of the couches that decorated the Queen of Dalmasca's spacious office and bit back a sigh. It was probably because she hasn't seen the outside of this room in a month and could only feel fresh air outside in the balcony. Thank Ahnas for that balcony, because Zirenne wouldn't have been able to stand it if she couldn't even see outside.

Not that she was complaining. After all, she was dressed in clothes that would almost cost her entire business back in Phon Coast and she didn't have to cook for herself for once, but it was awfully tiring to stay cooped up in an office filled with books, when she had no patience in them. She'd much rather be outside, bargaining.

When Zirenne came to return Vaan's ship in Rabanastrre, she had no idea she would be summoned to the Royal Palace and meet the Queen of all people. She just did a favor, as Vaan had asked of her, Zirenne never bargained for this.

So what was she supposed to do, when the Queen of Dalmasca asked-no, _ordered_­- her to do this thing for the good of Dalmasca, who was Zirenne to decline? It was not her fault that she did bear a strong resemblance to the Queen of Dalmasca, absent the rather stern look the Queen always bore and Zirenne's own dark blue eyes. All she had to do was cut off her much longer hair and dress up in the Queen's own clothes and she looked exactly like the Queen albeit a rather more relaxed looking one.

"You know I never did notice how you bear an uncanny resemblance to the Queen," General Venitol's voice floated into her thoughts interrupting Zirenne's musings.

"Especially when you frown like that," Venitol's tanned face was split into a teasing grin and Zirenne had to smile at that.

"There," Venitol said with some satisfaction wearing the grin still and waving Zirenne to sit down. "That's much better. You must not let her Majesty's spirit totally overcome you Zirenne. One of her is enough for Ivalice."

Zirenne laughed out loud now. General Venitol had proven to be quiet the amiable companion. When Queen Ashe declared that most of the time Zirenne would stay in her office and only emerged for meal times or for when the people of Rabanastrre required the presence of the queen from a distance, Zirenne could not help the panic. She knew she could refuse, but Queen Ashe was certainly an intimidating creature and Zirenne could not even begin to cross her.

So Zirenne took the orders quietly and had been more than surprised when the young general did make quite an effort to be pleasing to her, recognizing the great effort the Queen had asked of her. It helped greatly that the young General seemed to be of her age and possessed a certain personality that made him approachable no matter his rank. Zirenne had relaxed somewhat at that.

"You make it sound as if you despise her," Zirenne said through her giggles and was amused when Tevan shook his head in mock-horror.

"I would never despise my queen and liege. I only fear her." He added with a wink which sent Zirenne into laughter again. Then the doors opened, abruptly stopping any reply Zirenne was about to make.

"Hey, it's good to hear you laugh again!" A rather cheerful voice chirped as a young woman bounced into the room. Zirenne could not help laughing again at the cheerfulness in her voice. The young woman gave Venitol a cheery wave before flopping herself down next to Zirenne. The young woman had short, almost too short inky black hair, that flopped around her heart-shaped face in a bob and kept away from her face by a large blue bandanna whose ends could be seen sticking out at the back of her head. She was wearing a bright green top that revealed her midriff, a typical Rabanastrran style with cream colored shorts that did not even reach the middle of her thigh. She had yellow fingerless gloves that covered up half her forearms arms and her right arm was covered by some sort of net material. Her boots were white and were streaked with more than a little mud. Strapped to her back was a ridiculously large shuriken that Zirenne knew could skewer a wyrm whole if Yellie willed it.

"Yellie, you know you're not supposed to do that without permission," General Venitol admonished with a stern look when the young woman brought both her feet to rest upon the low ornate table that served as a centerpiece for the entire ensemble of couches and chairs in the Queen's office.

Yellie scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "It's just Zirenne, Tevvy. No need to get your pompom into a twist." She grinned at General Venitol cheekily.

Tevan rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, but then something in Yellie's words registered. "_Tevvy??" _ he asked incredulously angry making both Zirenne and Yellie to collapse into giggles.

"You know, you're such a sour fruit for somebody young." Yellie remarked tapping her chin thoughtfully and grinning cheekily at Tevan. "But then you're a general and I'm but a Chocobo Knight, so what do I know."

"Oh cut you're mock-modesty, Yellie." Tevan growled but it was teasing. "You just want us to compliment you again."

Yellie's response was another cheeky grin but she didn't say anything. Believe it or not, Yellie was more than a Chocobo Knight, the elite Dalmascan cavalry the Queen had established since she took the throne. Yellie was the youngest Chocobo Knight as much as Venitol was as the youngest General. Much more since Yellie was the leader of the Chocobo Knights. Something she was extremely proud of.

"Is there something you wanted Yellie?" Zirenne asked now and had to roll her eyes good-naturedly at Yellie's obvious exaggeration. Zirenne waited patiently and Yellie muttered something about "rubbing off behavior" before she turned serious for once.

"Nuube called a meeting," she said in her chirpy voice though her face was serious. "Cypher's coming too."

Tevan and Yellie exchanged looks now and Zirenne could feel the sudden tension. There were four people who made up the heads of Dalmascan Forces. The Head of the Dalmascan Army, exclusive of special divisions such as the Chocobo and Dalmascan Knights, was General Venitol, and Yellie commanded the Chocobo Knight division, and there were two others. Admiral Cypher led the Air Force of Dalmasca while Sir Nuube, though he did not see battle any longer because of an injury that caused him his leg, was the grand master of the Dalmascan Knoights and also served the entire army as one of its strategists.

Zirenne had met the two others as well, but unlike Yellie or even General Venitol, she never found the two particularly friendly. Sir Nuube had a presence that could only be described as intimidating and Admiral Cypher was often snobbish. Zirenne had made sure that her dealings with either of them were kept at the minimal.

The three didn't need to wait long because soon the arrival of the two military men indicated that there was something grave afoot. Zirenne had that feeling again and she gave Yellie a rather frightened look before standing to greet the tow newcomers.

Admiral Cypher entered first, clad in dominant colors of white and gold and with a style of dress that could only be described as elaborate. With his long white coat that reached his ankles, the gold clasps were left open to reveal his crisp white trousers as well as polished white boots. Typically Dalmascan with his deep blue eyes as well as golden blond hair that was slicked back, Admiral Cypher was a very dashing young man though he bore a slightly haughty expression and he looked at Zirenne with cold eyes.

The man who followed Admiral Cypher was both older in experience and age. Taller than even most men like Admiral Cypher and General Venitol, Sir Nuube instantly commanded attention the minute he entered room. Muscular and broad shouldered, Sir Nuube wore a body suit of deep maroon, decorated with several buckles. His spectacles were round and were perched on the end of an aquiline nose. Eyes that were sharp and piercing were partially covered by long bangs often side swept. The rest of his hair was bound at the back of his head into a few dreadlocks and a very high ponytail. But that was not enough to make it known he had long hair, for the ponytail, which was braided into intricate knots reached past the knight's back and threatened to touch the floor. He carried a silver metal cane on his right hand which what supported him as he limped.

That was not the only thing that drew Zirenne's attention. For Sir Nuube limped that much was certain and he was not completely human anymore. For the arm that did not hold the cane was clearly something made out of machine, the silver glistened and drew attention to the stark contrast of the maroon of his body suit. What more was the silver machine leg that replaced Sir Nuube's right leg, long and alien in a body that was supposed to be all flesh?

Zirenne did not know what circumstances led to Sir Nuube's injuries, but she did know that it must have been very grave indeed. The machine arm started from his left shoulder and the machine leg was attached to his body from the pelvis down. The several buckles across Sir Nuube's chest now had a purpose and that was to keep his mechanical parts intact with his body.

The only thing Zirenne knew was that Sir Nuube served the Dalmascan Forces ever since even before Archadia began the colonies.

Zirenne eyed the two men warily now, her blue eyes strangely tensed. She had stayed in the Palace to know a meeting of great import when she saw one. And since the leaders of the Dalmascan Military Faction were gathered here, then it would mean something has happened that would more or less likely that would bring about war.

"Mt. Bur-Omisace has been attacked." Sir Nuube spoke and his voice was stern, but not harsh, just distant. He eyed the obviously younger people as if daring them to question the information.

Zirenne gasped. "When?" Mt. Bur-Omisace was the place where she worshipped. She was a follower of the Light of Kiltia even if she was a hunter. To hear of it attacked again in the span of three years was too much.

"Only a few days ago." This time it was Admiral Cypher who spoke and it was with his cold and chilling voice.

"The Queen?" General Venitol asked now.

"We do not know if she was there though based upon her latest message she and her party had been planning to go there."

"There has been no missive yet," Admiral Cypher added next answering Yellie's next question.

"What does this mean now?" Zirenne asked suddenly sounding fearful. She _knew_ something had happened. She wasn't just this prepared that it would be _this_ bad.

Sir Nuube exchanged glances with the other three leaders and nodded.

"A war is stirring," he added after a pause. "When Rozzaria got wind of the attack on Mt. Bur-Omisace they declared that it was a breach of the peace treaty signed by the Kingdoms of Ivalice two years ago. They have claimed that they need to stop Archadia's nonsense by force."

"But that's silly!" Yellie's voice was frustrated and she even went as far as stamping her foot. "Everybody knows that Rozzaria's been after Archadia since the beginning. Everybody knows Rozzaria's just using this as an excuse to end Archadia once and for all!"

"Be that as it may, there's no stopping it now," Admiral Cypher said in a calm voice.

"Has the Marquis sent any news?" General Venitol's voice was grave and serious and he was not smiling for once.

Sir Nuube shook his head. "We are expecting his visit in a couple of days. He knows that his niece is out there and he has decided to check upon the state of Dalmasca. For now, Bhujerba's neutral."

"What about here?" Zirenne's voice was soft and withdrawn and she had stood up from the couches now to gaze outside the ruins of _Bahamut_ again. "Where does Dalmasca stand?"

An awkward silence fell upon the group as the four exchanged glances. It was only the Queen who could declare alliances in war and seeing as she wasn't present; the task now seemed to fall upon her clone. A large burden to bear, the fate of a country, a people, a kingdom. Zirenne closed her eyes now, as if realizing the fullness of the task set upon her. She was but a humble merchant hunter! Things like state affairs should not even touch her grasp! And now here she was, asked to make a decision that would nonetheless change the course of the future. How was she to live up to that?

"I will not make this decision," she declared softly but surely. "I am not your sovereign. I _am_ a servant of her Majesty, and only she can make decisions such as this. For now, I suggest we make no move, but be ready and wary. Dalmasca is the only home we have. We lost her once, I'm not sure I want to lose her again."

XOXOXOXO

There was grass, though it was grass to the touch but to her eyes it was black as jet and it did not rustle when the wind swept past it. The grass reached up to her waist and she felt the coarse brush as she walked slowly past the jet-black field. She felt strangely cold, as though she was numbed all over, and there was an incessant pain searing through her chest, it felt like a long cold shaft which had pierced her chest.

She stilled hers tracks, and placed a hand on her chest in an attempt to assuage the pain she felt. As her palm gently touched her exposed flesh the pain suddenly vanished. Puzzled, she uneasily continued forward. The moon shined its entire splendor upon the black field. She was alone, though she did not feel loneliness. Her unease peaked higher and she started looking around suspiciously. She felt she was being watched.

The moon shined a beautiful blue upon the jet field. She stopped, and looked about. She was surrounded by rolling hills all of which coated with the jet grass. She tried to smile, for the spectacle was hauntingly beautiful, but no matter how hard she tried she could not. Then she tried to frown, but she could not. Her breathing suddenly became deep. She felt something cold coil around her, the unseen grip on her chest tightened and she could no longer breathe. Her eyes widened in horror. She gasped for air, but no air would come, she tried to scream but she could not. In panic, she tried to feel for the unseen malignance which coiled her, she tried to free herself.

'And now, you join us.' A voice said. The voice was almost inaudible but the words were not merely murmured and she understood, somehow, her panic subsided. Then, a thought crossed her mind, what if it's _him?_ Then her panic peaked again.

She tried to turn her head, to see who it was who spoke to her. Something kept her head from turning, and then she suddenly realized that she was paralyzed. Her terror was mounting, she could feel her heart rupture, but she still lingered.

'It's alright now…' the voice said soothingly. Now the voice was clear, the voice was oddly familiar to her ears.

_That voice!_

Suddenly, all the pain, the constriction and the paralysis disappeared, however the cold remained. She did not feel relief even though she thought she would, she could only think that she felt.

Slowly she turned around. A man stood before her, clad in armor of white and gold, his silver eyes were sparkling and his smile amiable. He did not look any different from when he left her, all those years ago. Spiky almost smoke-grey colored hair coupled with his rounded cheeks that made him look younger than he was; that was no doubt on who this person was. She could not believe what she beheld.

'M-my Prince.' She whispered. She could feel her knees weaken, but she did not buckle.

Another smile graced his lips, the same smile 'It is all right, because you, Princess…' she felt another throb when he called her "Princess", his term of endearment for her.

'I am what?' she asked in a fearful tone. There was a doubtful look upon her face; she did not know what to think.

The suddenly the moon turned red and the sky was bathed in a deepening crimson. Then the jet-black fields of grass erupted into a colossal murder of crows which swarmed her, clawing and pecking at her. She tried to defend herself, flailing at the crows, then, she heard the voice speak, his voice clear against the loud beating of wings and cawing.

'…It's all right, because you are dead.' Then Rassler's specter was engulfed by the crows. And soon after, they overwhelmed Ashe. And that is how she came into the great beyond, the void known to all as death.

XOXOXO

Ashe woke up to the sounds of screaming. She tried to block out the sounds of the screams that pierced through her senses, not understanding why there was screaming all around her.

"Ashe!" A rough voice filled with anguish bolted through her mind and Ashe did not realize she had her eyes closed until she felt them open. Vaan's face was contorted into an expression of unadulterated pain, sorrow and anguish. It looked foreign in his face that was usually open and smiling.

Ashe felt herself reaching for him, in an attempt to smooth out his anguished features and she barely grazed his skin when she felt herself falling, the blackness enveloping her once again.

_I don't want to go back there again…_were her last thoughts…

XOXOXO

"Ashe?" a soft voice almost like a caress whispered in her ear, disrupting her thoughts as she raised her face to soak up some of the warmth of the Dalmascan sun. She continued to ignore the voice even when she felt the person sit beside her and continue to whisper in her ear.

"If you don't look at me you might not get your surprise," the round, rumble of a voice spoke in a teasing tone and a light poke on her side making Ashe laugh a bit.

Ashe opened her eyes and took a sneaking glance towards the young man sitting beside her. Like her, he looked like the very epitome of satisfaction. He was dressed in lightweight clothes, perfect for the sweltering heat that blew in from the two deserts surrounding Dalmasca. He looked at her with silver grey eyes, those eyes that Ashe would never have thought would light up her day whenever they sparkled, and smiled at Ashe. It was small and rather secretive, as if he knew something that she didn't.

"What?" she asked out loud. He knew she did not like surprises.

Rasler laughed out loud now, but didn't say anything. Instead he leaned his back on his arms against the bench they were sitting at, stretching his long legs before him and turned his own face into the sun. Ashe remembered that he didn't used to like the sun that much and preferred to stay in the shade. But after almost six months of marriage, he changed to love Rabanastrre and _her_, she would like to think.

Ashe almost berated herself as she watched her husband soak up the sun just like she was doing, a delighted half-smile on his face as the sun cast golden hues across his boyish face. She swore that she would never fall prey to the base emotion of falling hopelessly in love, but now here she was, positively making moogle-eyes at her husband.

Ashe tried to reason to herself that it was not wrong falling in love with your husband. After all, he _was_ her husband, falling in love seemed the right enough decision, but Ashe could not help feeling more than a little apprehensive.

She had learned to love his somewhat reclusive nature, his easy smile whenever they were together, his behavior as a prince of Dalmasca and a prince to their people. His easy manners as well as his boyish features often told her that everything will be all right in the midst of the shadow of war dangling before their heads. She had learned to love his somewhat almost desperate gestures for her to pay more attention to the matters of the state, and she _did _try her best.

In fact, she had just gotten out of a very heated meeting with the council of Rabanastrre and she had delivered a rather passionate speech about continuing to use chocobos as means of both transportation and trade within close countries. The birds survived excellently amidst the heat of the desert and if they were to resort to something more complicated, such as Sleipenir like ther Nabradians and the Rozzarians, Rabanastrre would be wasting its coffers for something that could be avoided.

Needless to say, Ashe had won that argument and the council had agreed to keep in the Moogle Chocobo Wranglers within the vicinity of the city. Ashe was feeling particularly good about herself. She never thought she would participate in something state-related. And to come out right and victorious, now she knew what it Rassler said about winning against old codgers. She had come out to revel in her triumph for a little while in her favorite garden before going out to find Rassler to tell him the news with the hopes of making him feel proud of her, but the sun had felt so good on her skin.

"I heard what you did in the council today." Rassler's deep voice interrupted her musings and she looked up. She had wanted to be the one to tell him, but it was better she guessed that she didn't have to recount everything. She wasn't sure yet what his reaction would be. Ashe could almost slap her forehead in consternation. She never thought about what others thought of her before, preferring to mind her own business, but she found relying on Rassler gave her a sort of release. A feeling of belonging to someone that she hadn't felt for a long time since her mother had died. Not even with her father. She could not even bear to think that Rassler did not feel the same thing about her. So she would stay quiet about her little revelation, preferring to remain his friend rather than risk having his constant incredulous gaze at her. It was better that way, she thought.

"You did?" she now asked, trying to shake her blush. "I suppose I did more than offend them…" she trailed off, not looking at him but back out into the garden. "I couldn't help it; they were being completely unreasonable…"

"I agree," Rasler's calm completely devoid of chastisement snapped Ashe away from her rambling.

"You do?" she asked with more than incredulity in her voice. Rassler sensing her tone turned to her and his face was a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

"How many times must I say, Princess," Rasler began in a admonishing tone. "You can expect me to be on your side all the time. You can tell me anything without fearing I would scold you."

Ashe felt herself blush and looked at her hands in embarrassment. She continued to stare at her hands not saying anything and heard Rassler give a small sigh of exasperation before she raised her head to meet his eyes. She blinked rapidly to find his face so excruciatingly close to her own.

"I'm proud of you, princess." He whispered, capturing her grey eyes with his own. He smiled making his eyes sparkle. "That's why I have a surprise for you."

Ashe could not help frowning as he leaned back again, with that infuriating half-smile on his face. "You know I don't respond to treatment of me as if I were but a child." She grumbled making a pout unconsciously.

Rasler chuckled under his breath but otherwise said nothing but, "Think of it this way as a loving husband doting upon his beautiful wife."

Ashe blushed furiously at the compliments. More so his statements of his being a _loving_ husband. He was certainly that, though he may never spoke of it to Ashe.

"Close your eyes, princess." Rasler ordered softly, jarring Ashe's thoughts. She looked up at him skeptically as he stood up from the bench. Rasler chuckled again at her suspicious look.

'Do not fret, princess. I will not do anything improper." He winked and Ashe had never seen him so playful before. He leaned in to whisper into her ear from behind her. "I did promise a surprise to you and I cannot give it if you won't comply."

Ashe frowned again. "You know I don't like surprises." She grumbled but nonetheless complied with his request, by shutting her eyes, clearly shutting her vision from the brightness of the sun.

She heard Rasler chuckle again but this time he didn't say anything. There was a silence for a few minutes, and it was enough for Ashe to attempt to open her eyes but Rasler's hands on her shoulders stopped her.

He was not wearing any gloves today and his hands felt warm and smooth against the exposed skin of her shoulders, left bare by the dress she wore for the day. Then with swift but gentle movements, she felt Rasler fasten something around her neck, brushing his hand at the back of it as he did so before straightening up and telling her to open her eyes.

Ashe opened her eyes to be greeted by one of the most surprising pieces of jewelry she had ever come across. It was neither superfluous nor completely extravagant; in fact it was rather simple. But that was not drew Ashe's attention, causing her eyes to widen and her mouth to open slightly in surprise.

It was silver alright, and of the lightest materials, the pendant was carved into the shape of a miniature chocobo, running on both its legs, plumes out as if caught by an invisible breeze. Ashe plucked it from where it rested against the top of her breasts, marveling at it. It was neither too big that it will catch attention, nor was it too small as if it were insignificant. In fact it seemed that it had been made of her and she raised her eyes to meet Rasler's surprised by the unfathomable expression on his face.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly still not breaking into the grins he had been giving her earlier and Ashe could only nod. She was surprised to hear Rasler let out a soft breath.

"I was afraid you would not like something so simple. But I wanted to give you something you like and something from me. Something that you could keep with you always." Ashe was more surprised when a slight blush covered his cheeks. It was clearly the most adorable thing she had ever seen and she felt a smile tug her lips when he looked away now.

Feeling more than a bit bold, she reached for his ungloved hand, making sure he was looking at her again before squeezing his hand lightly and giving him a genuine smile. "It's beautiful, and I love it. Thank you." She felt her heart skip a beat when he slowly returned her smile. Then she heard him utter something that would completely stop her heart:

"I love you."

Ashe felt herself freeze. They had never uttered those three words to each other not in their months of marriage and she had never expected them to be uttered so soon. She felt herself pull back and only Rasler's grip on hers made her give up from pulling away.

"Ashe please," Rasler's soft voice made her eyes snap her eyes back at him. It sounded pained as if he had been holding these words for such a long time already and Ashe fought back the desire to embrace him in comfort.

"Ashe…" Rasler hesitated, clutching her hand before plunging on again. "I love you. You may not believe me, but I do. When my father had arranged this marriage with your father, I agreed as it was my duty, and I never dreamed in all Ivalice that I would meet you. I think you stole my heart away on our wedding when you looked at me so trustingly, and I swore to myself I will protect you with all my being." He sighed roughly and looked up again, looking at her who still had looked like she was frozen still.

"I still do, princess." Rasler whispered, leaning forward now so that their faces were close again. "I swear to protect you with all my being and I will not rest until we have peace for our kingdom for our life together. I love you Ashe." He whispered the last words softly, so tenderly that Ashe had almost to strain to hear them.

A few agonizing minutes of silence followed and Rasler opened his stormy grey eyes to meet her own and he must have seen something in them for he pulled back now, even extracting his hand away from hers.

"Rasler.." Ashe began to speak but Rasler raised his palm to stop her.

"You need not speak. I understand your hesitation." Rasler spoke and it was a voice full of regret that Ashe could almost unblock her throat to speak.

_What?_ The voice in her head screamed. _I am not hesitating! I'm just afraid!_ Ashe almost screamed out loud but she could not unblock the constrictions in her throat to speak. Rasler took another glance at her awestruck face before sighing again.

"I suppose, it is my fault. I know you could not be ready to love me. After all, it has only been but a few months. And I know I should have waited but.." he sighed again and looked up to meet her eyes.

"War is looming in the horizon princess and I could not bear to go to war without ever making it known to you of my love for you." He smiled now and brought her hand to his lips. "You need not say anything, love. I'm only happy that I have spoken it to you. As for your response, I can wait for it. We have time."

Ashe opened her mouth again, this time to try to say that she loved him too, with all her heart but Rasler cut her off again and this time with that somewhat disarming smile. "Do not worry about it Ashe. I can wait." He stood up now, though he still did not release her hand as he did so. "We should get back, the others might be looking for us. Back to being the Prince and Princess again I'm afraid." He gave her a sympathetic smile which Ashe could only try to return half-heartedly. She was still reeling from his confession.

Perhaps Rasler sensed her turmoil because he leaned in and whispered. "Maybe you can come in when you are ready. I'll leave you to your thoughts." And with a kiss on her forehead that was achingly tender, Rasler whispered: "Happy six-month anniversary Princess. I hope you like my present." Then he pulled himself away gently and walked away, forcing Ashe to watch his retreating back, struggling to make the words come out that she loved him too. She had completely forgotten that they had been married for six months now and she felt the regret of not getting him anything.

Ashe clutched the silver chocobo in her palm as Rasler walked away and with the softest of whispers she uttered: "I love you too."

That was the last time it was ever spoken of it between the two of them for two days after, Rasler went to war and Ashe never saw him alive ever again.

XOXOXOX

The Strahl's engine hummed steadily as it weaved through the clouds, barely even making a sound as it flew the air. Night had fallen already and usually it would be two people who stood at the helm, one navigating while one had the controls, but this was a very different night. Only one sat at the bridge, hands almost knuckle-white at the wheel, ruby-red eyes fixed pointedly at the front, determined not to break focus. But it proved to be futile, as low-sounding colorful oaths floated from somewhere behind, coming from a voice that was steadily getting agitated. When a shout pierced through the air followed by the scared squeaks of moogles, did Fran gave an impatient noise before smartly bringing the ship unto autopilot.

Heels making the same rhythmic sound as she paced towards where she knew Balthier had confined himself in, declaring he did not need any more of her help when they barely managed to escape the Stilshrine with Fran almost bodily dragging the gravely injured Balthier from that encounter with Vaan and that strange woman.

Fran was not a human. She did not succumb into paltry emotions such as irritation nor annoyance, but when she was angry, she knew everyone should very well stay away. When Balthier made that decision to take the Stone from the Emperor Larsa, she had been surprised but stood by him as always. She was more than displeased to learn that he merely took the Stone for the gil that traitorous Senator had offered him. It was neither honorable nor fair and she had thought Balthier would be above such pirate-like behavior despite calling himself a pirate.

Now they had tried to do the same thing on Vaan and the others again and Fran could not help her anger surface. She had been with Balthier for more than three years and the Viera had never seen him attach himself to a group of people as closely as he had done with Vaan and the others. Balthier had been happy then, that much as Fran could tell, she had noticed that he was not overly fond of solitude despite having her around and it _had_ gladdened her that he had friends apart from her. What she knew of humans, they could never be too alone for too long.

Fran now purposely walked towards Balthier's cabin. It was clear that his injury was not grave or she would not have let him order her away, but sounding from the oaths and the rather scared faces of the moogles, this behavior was entirely different from Balthier. Perhaps his betrayal of his friends _had_ affected him more than he would admit. Fran did not bother to contemplate it now. If Balthier failed to dress that wound properly because of his wandering thoughts, she did not relish the thought of having to seek a professional healer in a hume town, only to be recognized as criminals and locked up in some cell. It was a very good thing she was of the Eruyt village and she did know a thing or too about healing.

"Are you all right?" she asked now unnecessarily as she stepped into the room that smelled highly of blood mixed with Balthier's usual perfume and human scent. Balthier was sitting upright on his bed without his shirt on and cursing heavily on the large gash that started from the top of his shoulder down his arm.

"Fine." Balthier growled through his teeth when he saw that it was Fran and not some meddlesome moogle. But then he cursed again when the blood started to ooze from the cut into his sheets.

Fran would almost sigh exasperatedly were she human, but she did not say anything but proceeded to retrieve the poultices of herbs they each kept a stock of in their bedrooms for emergencies such as this.

"Hold still." She ordered firmly as she made her way to his bed and grabbed his injured hand roughly, making Balthier curse.

"Damn, Fran!" he hissed through his teeth as the pain surfaced again. Fran was not unruffled but just raised her eyebrows at him. He had never cursed her before whenever he was angry. Everything and everyone including himself, but never her.

When Balthier realized what he had done he seethed and looked away. "My apologies," he muttered under his breath but it was loud enough that Fran picked up on it with her Viera ears.

Fran gave a nod making her snow-white hair follow her movements, but otherwise didn't say anything and began cleaning his wound.

"I told you I'm fine." Balthier spoke in a tight voice as he saw what Fran was doing. Fran raised her eyebrows again.

"It sounded as if you weren't." she replied smoothly, proceeding to bandage the gash. It wasn't deep and it would heal quickly enough if he stayed still, but Fran knew that would not be the case. All humans were skittish, even her Balthier. It was to be expected.

Balthier gave a grunt but otherwise said nothing as Fran continued tending to his injuries. After she was done and he had tested the bandages to see if they would break, he gave Fran a grateful look. "Thank you." He whispered, his anger gone now and his eyes had the color of melted honey, a vulnerable look Fran had not seen since they had left Archades for the first time.

Fran merely gave him a hint of a smirk before straightening up and made to leave the room but Balthier had quickly captured her wrist with his uninjured hand.

With curious eyes, Fran looked at his hand wrapped around her wrist before looking to meet his eyes. They were hard again, closed off and withdrawn.

"Fran about what we are doing…" Balthier started but Fran cut him off.

"You have your reasons." She said and she said them without emotion but her eyes told her what she really thought of his actions for the past several days. Balthier raised his own eyebrows at her and gave another frustrated growl but otherwise released her wrist. He was dressed swiftly and was out the door. Fran followed him after, albeit a little more sedate.

"I have a question." Fran's accented voice pierced the air after the few minutes of flying in silence. Balthier looked up from where his eyes were trained before him and schooled his features into his usual smirk.

"You know you never have to ask my permission to be curious Fran." He drawled then turned back to look at the night sky, not revealing anything in his eyes. Fran _did_ say his eyes revealed most of his emotions.

"Who are you doing this for, Balthier?" Fran's question was blunt, straight-forward, very typical of her. It was only thanks to the fact that Balthier was used to this that he did not start at her question.

"What are you going on about Fran?" Balthier replied lightly, making it sound carefree. Fran gave a soft hiss but soon answered just as lightly.

"Who are you betraying your friends for?" Fran's voice was devoid of curiosity now and for once there were hints of concern laced in her tone.

Balthier for more than a few minutes was silent and Fran had gone back staring at the navigation screen before Balthier's voice floated towards her Viera's ears that it was almost inaudible:

"Do you even have to ask that question?"

XOXOXOX

"What do you mean you don't have the Stone?" For once Vladimir Ortal's voice was not cooled into the tones of aloofness but let out in shouts of anger.

"I mean _Senator,"_ drawled the person before him, arms folded and bandaged and eyes that regarded him disinterestedly were anything but intimidated by his anger. "That we do not have the Stone. There was a clash that we were not expecting and this Stone you're looking for is already buried somewhere underneath the rubble of what was once the Stilshrine of Miriam."

Ortal brought an angry fist now on the hardwood of his desk. "Careful Senator," the sky pirate advised lightly, still with that uninterested tone. Ortal was too angry to care.

"We had a deal, _pirate_. You were to get that stone for me! And now you have the gall to stand before me without a Stone!?!?" Ortal could have been spitting in rage with how red his face was.

Balthier looked at him unflinchingly. "Our deal was that I get it for you, but since we could not, you need not pay us Senator. I am a reasonable man, so there would no need for you to pay me." A smirk flitted about his lips making the Senator angrier.

"I'll show you reasonable! Scipio!!" Ortal shouted in pure anger over the heads of the Viera and her human companion. Minutes later the door opened and in sashayed a masked man dressed impeccably for a judge majister for a Judge Majister.

"You hollered, Senator?" the man drawled lightly, his own playful smirk playing about his lips as he gazed upon the tow newcomers with crimson eyes. Balthier's only response was a raise of his eyebrows and Fran merely tossed her white hair.

"I want you to take this two confounding bloody pirates to the dungeons. They have committed a crime against Archadia!" The Senator was shouting profanities now and the others present in the room merely raised their eyebrows at his absurd behavior.

"Really?" Scipio asked completely light-hearted. He gazed at the two pirates before turning back to an apoplectic Senator Ortal. "I never would have guessed."

It was obvious that Judge Majister Scipio enjoyed poking fun at the Senator and it was really quite surprising that Ortal did not notice this subtle mockery. Any right-minded fool would notice it. But apparently Ortal was not right-minded. Just a fool. Balthier could not help smirking at it.

"I demand you arrest them at once!" Ortal was still shouting.

Before Scipio could say anything, the subtle movements from both Fran and Balthier caught their attention.

"Now here is where we reach a little snag, Senator." Balthier's voice was still light but it held more than a little warning. "On what basis were you going to arrest us exactly? I am no longer a citizen of Archades which means both Fran and I are not under your jurisdiction. And we have not committed a crime that you had not a part in. So if you really want to arrest us, I'm afraid you would have to come along too. But that is not what you want is it?" A smirk played about Balthier's lips again as he said this and Fran merely shifted in her stance, one hand on her hip and gazing at Ortal with her ruby-red eyes. Ortal's eyes widened but otherwise did not say anything.

"Well, since apparently we cannot arrest them Senator, I suggest we let them go." Scipio cut in smoothly, voice cheerful and bright. He made shooing motions with his hands. "Of you go now! It was nice meeting you!"

Balthier and Fran exchanged glances but nonetheless turned around and slowly left the room, much to Ortal's agitation.

"What on Ivalice's name are you doing?!" He rounded on Scipio. "I do not take kindly to anyone countermanding my orders!!"

"Will you calm down Senator?" Scipio continued lightly and if it was possible, it seemed as if he rolled his eyes from behind the mask. "I have the Stone that you are looking for," he remarked lightly. His eyes turned towards the closed door from where the two sky pirates disappeared through.

Ortal looked at him disbelievingly, his little eyes bulging in confusion. 'What?' He spat.

"My little game, Senator." Scipio winked. "I enjoy sowing seeds of dissension and making lives unnecessarily miserable."

"How did you get it? How did you get the stone?!" Ortal demanded. He ignored what Scipio had said as to why he had let them go, he didn't care about his game, all that mattered to him was his ascent to power.

"My secret, won't tell you, never will." Scipio sneered mischievously.

Ortal began to redden in anger. He opened his mouth to speak but Scipio cut him.

"You know you must really control your temper." He grinned at the Senator in an infuriating grin again before he too made his way towards the door. "Those two will not even make it to their ship, I guarantee you." With those suddenly chilled voice Scipio left the room, whistling a tune of his own conjuring.

* * *

**A/n: This is a very filler-chapter but it had to be placed. See you next time! **


	58. Chapter 58: Optimistic

Other Character Counter: 2

* * *

Chapter 58: Optimistic

Basch fon Ronseburg was not an optimistic man. After years of countless battles and dashed hopes, Basch fon Ronsenburg learned not to hope for too much at one time, knowing that the Fates loved to vex and make his life a pure and miserable hell.

That was why when Scipio had attacked him aiming a deft kick to his forehead, the last thought that passed through Basch fon Ronsenburg's face was: _I am not going to wake up after this._

So when Basch fon Ronsenburg regained consciousness, his first thought was that he _was _dead. What else could prompt him waking up in a state of complete wakefulness unless that he had passed the realm of the living and unto the dead?

When he was greeted by the faces of the members of the Order of the Tournesol, Basch banished any thoughts of being dead. It was there that perhaps the Fates had granted him another life for his work was not yet done. Basch allowed himself to hope like he had never hoped before.

It was to his great surprise to realize, that when he woke up, he was in the Ambervale of the House of Margrace in Rozzarria. He had visited Rozzarria on his travels with the young Emperor, and he was familiar with the mural paintings, and the rather fresh breeze that came wafting through the rooms. He had sat up in bewilderment for a full moment, not disregarding the fact that he _was_ dead and he was in an afterlife with the Rozzarrian Empire acting as the heaven of some sort.

_Foolish_. Basch thought to himself after realizing that he _was_ still alive after that disastrous attack on their party. He had never believed in a heaven.

According to Corporal Olen who was assigned to watch over the Judge Majister, he and the Captain of the Order of the Tournesol arrived along with the Lord Al-Cid Margrace, just minutes after Scipio had made his escape. The Rozzarrian Empire had kept a close eye on Mt. Bur-Omisace after being attacked three years ago and the moment Scipio attacked the Holy Mountain, Rozzarria sent reinforcements. That act signaled an unconscious declaration of war and Basch had no desire to think about matters of the state at the moment.

Basch had quickly asked to the state of his companions, worried when Olen did not answer his question directly. It seemed one of his companions were in a state that even Lerusse and her healing abilities could not heal it, and required the much advanced Rozzarrian medicine to heal the injuries. Al-Cid Margrace had been gracious enough to offer the gravely injured party sanctuary and replete and they had arrived in Rozzaria naught two days past.

Basch it seemed had not sustained the same grave injuries such as the rest and it only took him two days under Rozzarrian medicine before he had somewhat fully recovered and able to move up and about. The first thing he did was check up on his companions.

It did not ease his heart when he learned of the others' injuries. Ardian, it seemed had opted to stay in Mt. Bur-Omisace, declaring that he would be fine under Lerusse and he would not leave her side, therefore he was not among those who were with them in Rozzarria.

Emperor Larsa had had a large gash across the length of his torso which he suffered after the pillars crumbled, and after the bleeding out had ceased, he was able to move about, though it was strictly advised that he minimized his moving about. That did not stop the young Emperor to meet with the Council of Rozzarria when he was able, trying to convince the council of his plight.

The others were not so fortunate. Penelo had a broken arm and still could not regain the feeling in her legs where they had been shot by Scipio, and though she always greeted Larsa and Basch with warmth whenever they visited her, (Larsa visited everyday), Basch could tell her disability vexed Penelo more than she showed it.

Yvelle on the other hand had not regained consciousness yet, despite the Rozzarrian doctors unable to find anything wrong with her despite the concussion and the rather bruised ribs she had sustained when she had been flung towards the pillar. Basch made sure _he_ visited the healer everyday, willing to watch to earn a reaction that would trigger Yvelle's return to consciousness.

But that was not the gravest of the injuries. Basch had no recollection of what happened after Scipio had kicked him in the head and therefore could not remember what had happened to Vaan and Ashe.

Out of all those injured among them, even Yvelle, it was the Lady Ashe's injuries that had prompted Captain Sephyr and Al-Cid Margrace to ship her and the rest to Rozzarria for healing.

For it seemed the bayonet that had impaled her had some sort of poison that would not allow the wound to close and Queen Ashe would have bled to death unless the poison could have been removed.

Basch was there when they brought the Lady Ashe out of surgery, successfully drawing out the poison in her body. But her wound dictated that magick healing could not be used to hasten the closing of the wound. She had to heal naturally.

Because she had been hovering so close to death or because of the intensity of the attacks, the Lady Ashe took longer to heal than that was necessary, her health balanced erratically from stable to unstable in a matter of hours. It had caused great distress among the rest, not counting Vaan's reaction to the whole thing.

Vaan had been the only one who witnessed Ashe's injury firsthand, and up to now, he refused to talk about it and had withdrawn into the brooding man they knew since Balthier's betrayal on the group. He never left Ashe's side, ever since they were injured in Mt. Bur-Omisace, not bothering to eat and getting little sleep. That did not help his healing as well.

He had been impaled by the same bayonet for the wound on his arm did not close as quickly as a wound of its nature. It continued to bleed out and Basch had heard they had to sedate Vaan just to be able to tend to him. After they had reached Rozzarria and Vaan had been forced to take Rozzarrian healing, he had barricaded himself in Ashe's room and had not been outside since they had arrived and Ashe's surgery.

"Basch?" Penelo's voice brought Basch back from his musings and the older man gazed upon the young hunter with his green eyes. He and Larsa decided to visit Penelo today and the girl had been greatly cheered by the fact that she could return some movement on her toes now.

"I am all right, Penelo," Basch was quick to assure. Penelo continued to look at him with concerned eyes before looking over at Larsa.

The relationship of the two had greatly improved since the attack on Mt. Bur-Omisace, ironically enough. Basch watched the two with some amusement. It was rather obvious that the young Emperor harbored some feelings for the young hunter, whatever they may be and it was rather amusing to watch the innocence of the relationship. Even if nothing about the relationship was said between the two of them, it was rather refreshing that some things could remain innocent despite the evil of the world and Basch wished them well.

Soon Basch pleaded his excuse to leave the two alone for a while, using his own visit to Yvelle as a reason and had left with his goodbyes.

Penelo watched Basch go, rather surprised that Basch did not insist in "chaperoning" the two of them so to speak, and at the same time marveled at the change. Basch had looked like he had aged ten more years, with his sunken cheeks and the shadows under his eyes. Perhaps the continued unresponsiveness of both Ashe and Yvelle was getting to him.

Penelo had to admit she was worried to, and if she could walk she would have made sure Vaan had something to eat even if he was intent in not leaving Ashe's side. Penenlo would also have made sure Yvelle was comfortable. She missed going about and had never regretted the loss of her ability to walk the most.

If she could still walk she would be outside, enjoying the fresh breezes of Rozzarria which it was famous for, and would have healed quicker she knew is she could get the exercise. Penelo never liked sitting still and hated the fact that she couldn't even go to the bathroom unless she had some assistance.

She had cried greatly when she had awoken and realized she could not feel her legs. Her legs were a great part of her, she did a lot of running and jumping in Dalmasca. What more that how was she supposed to dance now?

The healers had assured her that her legs will return to normal after a few weeks. It seemed that the bullets that Scipio had in his guns were infused with the same poison in his bayonet and it would not be healed just like that, which was the reason why she could not feel her legs. But it didn't help her feeling more than a little put out at the fact that she could not even vacate her bed. But she was _very _grateful that she had visits.

"What's wrong Larsa?" Penelo now asked the young Emperor seated in one of the most comfortable chairs in her room. The young Emperor had been commonly silent and though he did take a great deal in visiting her everyday, most of the times she had to coax him to speak. But they had been joking around a bit before Basch left and everything had been all right then. Penelo now had to wonder why Larsa suddenly drew back into his shell.

Larsa looked up when Penelo spoke and he gave her a half-hearted smile. "Forgive me," he said so suddenly and so seriously that Penelo started.

"I'm not sure I understand Larsa," Penelo said gently and she tried to reach for his hand but he gently pulled back much to her hurt.

"Larsa?" Penelo whispered his name. She was terribly confused. She thought that they had somewhat fallen back to their easy friendship that had emerged from the moment they had met. Now she did not know where they were. In this present journey they had fought for the first time and had reached an awkwardness that Penelo was not familiar with. She wanted so much to help him, to ease the burden and show him that he can still have some fun despite everything that's happening and to keep his hopes up, but she wasn't sure if he wanted her helping him, especially if she was injured all the time.

"I'm the one who did this to you," Larsa interjected through her thoughts now, his face filled with self-hate and anger, blue eyes blazing like ice. Penelo's eyes widened and she tried to reach for him to comfort him and he pulled away.

"Stay away from me Penelo," Larsa muttered his voice a hiss. "Don't come near me when I can easily put you into danger like this." His voice was filled with disgust and he even stood up from his seat to walk towards her window, his back towards her. Penelo almost growled in frustration. If she only could walk without bleeding out her legs she would have gone over there and slapped him again.

"How long have you been thinking this?" Penelo said and she couldn't help the anger in her tone. She was so sick and tired of the self-hate everybody had. First it had been Basch three years ago when he could not get over the fact that he had been betrayed by his own brother just because they shared a face, then recently Vaan because of trusting Balthier and then getting betrayed in the process, and now Larsa?

Larsa looked back towards her, a bit surprised to hear the anger in her tone. Then he looked away just as quickly. Yes, Penelo had every right to be angry with him, after all the trouble and torment she had gone through with him, he would be quite angry too.

"…and you didn't even ask me how I felt about the whole thing…" Penelo's voice floated into his thoughts and Larsa realized she had been speaking and she had not been paying attention. He drew his thoughts away to listen to Penelo now.

"Larsa, I cannot believe you would think I'd blame you for what happened to me. I thought you knew me at least to never think that!" there was hurt and anger in Penelo's voice that Larsa knew he had caused with his words.

"No Penelo," he said quickly now, trying to assure her as she looked back at him with unshed tears of anger. "I would never blame you. I'm blaming myself." He added as after thought.

"What?" Penelo cried and it was obvious she did not believe him. She threw her hands in the air in pure frustration before glaring at him. "You're worse than Vaan with your self-hate! I demand you stop that at once!" she declared passionately, her voice rising in volumes, not caring who would hear otherwise. Larsa knew he shouldn't find the sight amusing, but she really did look rather ridiculous with that red face.

"I'm sorry," Larsa ducked his head now in an attempt to hide his smile and it only realize that that angered Penelo more because she started pounding her fists in her bed sheets, shaking her hair in pure anger that Larsa looked up, totally surprised at her behavior.

"Stop apologizing damn it!" she shouted at him and Larsa took a few steps back. His surprise must have registered because Penelo took several calming breaths tugging on her braids.

"Just stop apologizing Larsa," Penelo now spoke, voice soft. "It was not your fault at all."  
she declared firmly looking at him with determined eyes. "I came along to this thing because I wanted to help you, I know how dangerous it is, and I know that it's going to get a lot more dangerous. I suggest you stop with your moping right and now and your worry for me, because I'm going to be _fine."_ She ended her speech with that last word and a glare towards him.

Larsa just stared. He had never heard Penelo so forceful before and he had to admit, it more than surprised him. She had always been just a presence in their group, always a comfort and a bright light, but she had never gone outward to be angry at any one of them, including Vaan. This behavior he was witnessing was something new altogether and Larsa wondered if it was because of staying trapped in her room for so long.

"Penelo…" Larsa moved back to his chair and opened his mouth to speak but Penelo cut him off.

"Don't Larsa." She said a palm raised. "If you're going to apologize again, I'm not going to hear it. You can just leave if you're going to do that again…and…"

Larsa this time decided to do something he thought was something completely stupid and impulsive but had wanted to do that moment he had seen her in the fete, which was to grab her hand and pull her towards him, meeting her lips with his own.

Penelo's eyes were wide as she felt Larsa pull her towards him, kissing her urgently on the lips, his eyes closed. Her first reaction was to pull away sputtering, this was not supposed to happen between the two of them! She was far too old for him and he was far too high in position for her to even consider…

But wait, this _was_ Larsa they were talking about. Larsa would never undertake any task which he wasn't sure of what the consequences were. This was Larsa, they were supposed to be friends…

"Penelo?" Larsa's accented voice alerted Penelo that they were no longer kissing. She blinked and focused her eyes now on him and was startled to see that there was a faint flash of hurt on his blue eyes though he hid it well with the concern. His hand still rested lightly on the back of her head as if another movement from either of them they could capture each others' lips again.

Larsa pulled back after an agonizing moment, his eyes downcast and his hand fell from her head and Penelo felt an odd sense of emptiness at the gesture.

"I'm sorry." Larsa whispered haltingly. "That may not have been the most.." Larsa paused before swallowing and continuing. "That may have not been the most _pleasurable_ occurrence you might have experienced. I apologize profusely." He stammered out and a blush of embarrassment spread across his face.

Penelo opened her mouth to say something, anything, she was actually did not know what to say to what happened, she was still too shell shocked to say anything, but she was trying to unblock her throat, anything just to make Larsa aware that she didn't find anything unpleasurable about what happened. Everything was just too new; too shocking and Penelo couldn't register it.

A rough sigh echoed breaking the awkward silence Penelo was not aware was there. She blinked and watched with wide eyes as Larsa stood the most despondent look on his face.

"Larsa…" Penelo started to speak but a sudden bang and an interruption in the form of Vaan arrived.

"Vaan?" Both Larsa and Penelo said at the same time looking incredulously at the disheveled Vaan.

"Are you not supposed to be watching the Lady Ashe?" Larsa's voice was uncharacteristically rude and Penelo's eyes snapped over to him. Vaan meanwhile didn't seem to notice and there was a look of pure joy and relief on his face.

"I'm glad you're both here." Vaan started walking over towards them and his demeanor was so unlike his previous one these past few days Penelo was starting to think he had gone crazy. Vaan grabbed Larsa's shoulders and began shaking them, completely oblivious to Larsa's hard expression.

"Ashe's awake!" Vaan cried as if he could no longer keep the words in and a laugh followed it before he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"What?" Penelo asked rather breathlessly and Larsa's expression cooled into something more appropriate.

Vaan turned to look at Penelo still with that joyous expression on his face. "I know!" he cried triumphantly, his eyes practically shining with excitement. "The doctors were saying that she shouldn't be waking too soon after the surgery and guess what? She has. It's only been two weeks, whereas they predicted three. Ashe's awake!"

"Wait," Penelo tried to calm the bouncing Vaan enough just to get information out of him. "You _talked_ to her?"

Vaan did a kind of grimace before running his hand through his hair. "Well not _talk_ exactly." He said sheepishly. "But she did open her eyes, and I _think_ she recognized me. Anyway, that's not the point!" Vaan interjected waving his palms at her. "The doctors say she's showing excellent progress despite the injuries she sustained so she should be waking sooner than expected. Isn't that great?"

Penelo tried to look her usual happy self for Vaan but the best she could do was a weak: "That's great."

Vaan, for once, didn't seem to notice for he beamed excitedly. "I'm going to tell Basch!" he declared and made to run from the room, only to come running back afterwards, declaring that he had no idea where the Judge Majister was. Larsa quietly pointed him to the right room and Vaan quickly left after a shout of thanks.

Penelo watched Vaan now, letting a small smile cross her face. She was glad that he was happy. He'd been feeling and acting so strange lately it was a relief to se him act so normally. She was startled then to see Larsa frowning at her direction when she looked back from her gaze at looking at Vaan.

"Larsa?' Penelo asked and Larsa's response was a shake of his head.

"I shall leave you to rest," he said formally even as Penelo opened her mouth to talk to him. "I also have business to take care off." He bowed at Penelo.

"Larsa wait…'" Penelo began to say but the door was already closed and Penelo was once more left to her thoughts.

She brought her fingers to rest upon her lips. The kiss, had felt strange, that much was true. But it also felt _right._

XOXOXXO

Scipio sat behind his desk as he usually did after every fiasco he orchestrated. The wounds on his wrists which he suffered when he ran into Hilaneya in Giruvegan were beginning to close. The wounds were still reddish, and they still stung. His position did not warrant the showing of _any_ emotion. His character insofar as he was concerned had been numbed and could no longer feel, but what about Hilaneya?

'What about me?' Hilaneya asked curiously, voice still sultry and her head cocked to the side.

Scipio was spacing out and the sudden question shattered his thoughts.

'Don't interrupt!" Scipio growled angrily. "That's not a very respectful thing!' he blurted, aggravated that he was startled.

Hilaneya chuckled, her laughter sounding like bells peal. "As if _you _have never tried reading people's thoughts." A mischievous smile was across her lips and she winked at him which Scipio replied to with just a glare.

"I'd hate to interrupt," A third voice, this time male, resounded in the office alerting the two that they were no longer alone in their scheming. "But lord," the voice continued. "You did not summon us both here for any reason." Frethelion interjected calmly, his detached voice breaking the uncomfortable silence which hung on the room.

Scipio did not avert his gaze from Hilaneya. "Right, about the attack," Scipio started to speak and scowled when Hilaneya's grin widened annoyingly.

"_Why_ are you here again?" Scipio demanded irritably, his fingers interlaced as he regarded Hilaneya with narrowed red eyes. Hilaneya didn't seem fettered for she just gave a toss of her hair and blew a kiss towards Scipio.

"You summoned me." Hilaneya replied sweetly making Scipio utter a noise that sounded somewhere between a choke and a snort.

"Did _I_?" Scipio said doubtfully looking over to Frethelion for reassurance.

"Yes lord." Frethelion merely nodded, with a bored tone in his voice. Scipio rolled his eyes this time but otherwise he didn't say anything and looked towards the two of them now, determined to get everything underway.

"Fine." Scipio sighed resignedly which Hilaneya merited with a smile. "Now, about the attack on the mountain. Ortal has nothing to do with it."

'Really?' Hilaneya interrupted primly a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Scipio ignored her remark and continued stiffly. "_Our _next move will be against the Viera." Scipio ignored the slightly startled expression from Fethelion as well as Hilaneya's doubtful look. Scipio disregarded all this and plunged on. " Frethelion, I want the Le Pummel ready to move out within a few days."

Again Scipio's words caused a reaction but Frethelion merely nodded, understanding his orders.

"Dismissed." Scipio drawled with a wave of his hand. Frethelion stood and left but Hilaneya remained seated in front of Scipio.

'What?' Scipio asked impatiently and more than exasperatedly. He did not have the time to play games with the whip-wielder. Hilaneya smirked when that particular thought passed through Scipio's mind of which Scipio returned with a grimace.

'Why, Scipio?" She asked now, standing and moving towards him. Scipio resisted the urge to bring out his Castellanos launcher to defend himself. Hilaneya was smiling and that never meant any good. "Why the attack on the mountain?'

Scipio resisted pinching the bridge of his nose through his mask and resigned himself to answer her questions. It was less tedious that way.

"If we _did_ kill that royal brat and that heathen bitch, it would cause some turmoil, 'Scipio began, his tone was brisk, clinical and to the point. Hilaneya continued to smirk. "Firstly, Dalmasca's between Archadia and Rozzaria, anyone who controls that sorry piece of land can choke any advancing army." Again Scipio had to wonder why he was explaining this to her.

"Secondly, Bur-Omiscase can be made into an impregnable fortress with the Jagd Ramooda and the terrain. Had we succeeded, it would force the hand of Margrace and the hand of Ortal; neither would leave either land idle.' Scipio finished, his tone remorseless, 'Of course you knew that." He eyes Hilaneya suspiciously of which Hilaneya laughed at.

"I read your thoughts, dear boy. That doesn't mean I don't want to hear you say them." She cooed.

Scipio grunted dismissively. 'We have to take care of another insurgence. This time, the vipers to quell are much closer than you think.'

Hilaneya's eyebrows quirked interestedly. 'Oh, then after that, take me to your little hideout in Giruvegan.'

'Are you _ordering_ me?' Scipio said sternly, angry at her sudden demand. Hilaneya met his anger with a mere smile.

"Yes. I am." She said rather joyously. "Besides, what do you have to hide?' she said teasingly.

Scipio glared heatedly now, closing the gap between the, "Don't even _think_ about reading my thoughts."

"It never crossed my mind.' Hilaneya reclined back in her seat. "That's why you should show me what you have there." She added thoughtfully.

Another noise of derision came from the Judge Majister. "Fine." Scipio scowled.

Hilaneya gave another chuckle as she made her way forward towards him again. "Scipio: so cold and remorseless." She whispered in his ear, Scipio growled and aimed a swipe at her, but she just dodged with another short laugh. She gave a quick kiss on his cheek. "But when _I _am around he easily gets flustered.' Hilaneya said to no one on particular. Scipio's closed his eyes in exasperation as his thoughts were drowned by Hilaneya's chuckles.

XOXOXOX 

Basch fon Ronsenburg was not an optimistic man. In the countless years of battles he had endured, there was no hope to be optimistic nor hopeful when circumstances were dire. But here, in the cloistered room in foreign Rozzarria, Basch fon Ronsenburg was battling within himself to be optimistic or would he resign himself to the thinking he had had for the past decade. Which is that you should no longer prolong the inevitable.

Basch's face was grim, even when Vaan staggered into the room, looking for all intents and purposes like a kid who had first ridden an airship. Actually, Vaan _did_ look like how he did the first time he rode an airship. He was practically bouncing up and down like Penelo and Basch did not have the heart to chastise him of his behavior.

Vaan quickly gave him the news and Basch felt the hope surging in his chest again. _Foolish_. Basch thought but there it was, surging through his chest. Vaan seemed completely oblivious to Basch's lack of response and instead stayed for more than a few minutes, talking about the exact movements Ashe made that alerted Vaan that she was awake.

But after a few minutes of constant talking, Vaan noticed Basch's lack of response, even more than usual and he looked at the Judge Majister with more than a little bit of concern. His blue eyes traveled from Basch towards the still unconscious girl resting underneath the covers.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Vaan asked quietly sitting on the chair next to Yvelle's bed. Basch's silence was the answer and Vaan gave a sigh. "Do you ever get the feeling that we shouldn't be doing this Basch?"

That caught his attention. "What are you talking about?"

Vaan shrugged ruefully, his eyes trained on the young healer on the bed. "Sometimes I feel that I'm moving about too much. That maybe it's time I dock the _Galbana_ one last time and take it easy." He gave a short chuckle. "Then I realize I would get bored within the day." He shook his head. "But being here, in the thick of things, with all these enemies and trouble we are getting ourselves into, the others getting injured. Maybe the dangerous life isn't for us. Saving the world once should have been enough right?" He asked the older man.

Basch was silent, his arms folded, as he pondered Vaan's words. "You worry that we might sustain more critical damage the next time we head out." He interpreted in his rough voice of which Vaan replied with a sigh.

"Yes, not only for Ashe, she's a fighter. But I worry for Penelo, and even Yvelle. They're not used to this sort of thing. And everything is just getting more difficult and more dangerous. The lot of us almost didn't _survive_ that Scipio's attack. How are we so sure we can make it out alive this time? "

"We survived the last time, Vaan." Basch surprised himself by being the optimistic one. He had never spoken so optimistically about anything or anyone before if he could help it.

"Yeah, that was last time." Vaan interjected. "How are we sure about this time? You have Larsa to protect, and if weren't such a large party, I'm sure that Scipio would've killed us just like that. He's not human, Basch. And we don't know if there isn't anybody behind him. This thing is getting bigger and bigger and I'm not sure Larsa could stand up to it."

"That's why we're here Vaan," Basch uttered roughly now. "We have no choice but to look for stronger ones for aid. Rozzarria is giving us that chance."

"Only because it wants to replace Archadia as an Empire Basch!" Vaan roughly cut in, his voice rising higher in volume. "You are so quick to trust Rozzarria but what if they are planning to use Larsa a pretext to call war? You know they're going to do this. Will you just let it slide then Basch? We can't stay here forever, and we certainly can't follow Rozzaria blindily." Vaan paused and Basch had to wonder when they moved on from talking about Ashe to discuss world affairs.

"Al-Cid may be on our side at the moment, but he's a Rozzarrian, and the heir to the throne. Of course he's going to follow Rozzarrian traditions and duties first before granting us any favor."

"Larsa knows what he is doing." Basch replied softly, as if that solved everything.

"Larsa's too busy worrying about Penelo to do anything but show up at meetings!" Vaan shouted.

"What is this about Vaan?" Basch asked silently, watching Vaan try to calm himself as he sat back on his chair after he had overturned it when he had shouted at the older man.

Vaan sighed roughly and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want Ashe getting hurt again."

Ahh, there it was, the eye of the problem. Vaan had come here to rant. After being cooped ip in that room with the unconscious and half-dead Ashe, it was bound to come crashing to him sooner or later. Then perhaps Vaan was not as opposed to the journey as Basch had initially thought.

"We can never guarantee that she won't, Vaan." Basch tried to be reassuring. Vaan scowled. "What about Penelo and Yvelle? I'm responsible for the two of them as well. I can't have them getting hurt like this."

"When you agreed to help us, it also meant that they would be endangered Vaan." Basch cut in. "It may be heartless, but you should have considered the consequences of your actions."

Vaan sat up straight now, not believing what he heard from Basch. "What?" he spluttered disbelievingly. Basch offered a small smile in return.

"That distracted you long enough." He uttered and then his eyes trained back to Yvelle.

"Vaan, we are here because the Fates seemed determined for us to be involved in this."

Vaan frowned. "Tell these Fates yours to leave me out." He quoted absentmindedly then frowned when he realized whom he'd just quoted.

"Sooner or later Vaan you have to come to grip the fact of what had happened. Bottling your emotions and your reactions like that will get you nowhere."

Vaan raised his eyebrows at the older man. "Man, I came here to give you good news and you shot me down." He sighed. "That's just like you, Basch." He declared. Vaan stretched up now and stood up. "I'm going to go back to Ashe in a few minutes. After I get something to eat, damn, I'm starving." He winked and clapped Basch on the shoulder. "Tell me when Yvelle wakes up, okay?"

Basch merely nodded, his eyes once more on the female healer before Vaan began to leave. Vaan barely even got to reach for the doorknob, before it was pulled open and a very harassed Larsa came bustling in.

"Hey weren't you just with Penelo---?" Vaan began to ask but Larsa ignored him, looking for Basch. Basch, realizing that it was the young Emperor, stood up to greet his liegelord.

"Captain Sephyr has just told me. He has had reports from home." Larsa said rather breathlessly, and his face was ashen.

"What has happened your Excellency?" Basch demanded in a quiet voice, his expression strained at the look of Larsa's pale face.

With trembling hands, Larsa clenched them into fists before declaring in a voice that was deadly soft: "Zargabath has been captured and charged with treason. Ortal has declared martial law."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down loves...Hmm...Let's say we're nearing our 60th mark and the end...*dun*dun**dun*...Please live a review! Much Appreciated!**

**-Comet-  
**


	59. Chapter 59: Gathering Dusk

Character Counter: 2

Chapter 59: Gathering Dusk

Three figures slinked in the shadows. It was the dead of night, and the moon glowed brightly behind the obscuring clouds. The moon made everything difficult. The wispy clouds did not serve as the moon's mask throughout the reaches of night; at times they parted so the moon's beams lit the cobblestone with an eerie pale blue and then came together again and concealed the celestial which loomed.

The three stole past an alleyway and hastily crouched in the shadows, evading the moon's light. Their mission had simple objectives and they had enough skill and confidence to be successful. However, a pall hung around the spectrum and made the three feel ill at ease, their minds screeching danger at every corner they made.

It wasn't the mystic glow or the dead of night which engendered forebode. The city streets in where they stalked had a silence which lingered and hung heavily, an unbreakable silence.

It would have been forgivable, given the late hour and the dark time in which the city was having, but not even a simple whisper could be heard. It was as if all in the city were dead.

"How much further?" One of the three asked as they stalked onwards. His voice was hushed, eyes sharpened.

"Two more crossings." The lead replied in a gruff but hushed voice. They crept quickly but silently, slightly crouched and holding their pistols intently .The third carried a staff but stalked in the same manner as those in front.

The lead signaled a halt, raising a clenched fist. The party knelt and slowly pressed against a wall. The lead slowly inched to the corner and strafed to take a look. He spotted two Hoplites doing rounds; their Heavy Lances glimmered when they were struck by the moon.

He looked back to his companions and gestured what he saw. The second, the one with the other pistol, nodded and slowly rose into his stalking crouch. He raised his pistol slightly and took position behind the lead. The lead leapt out of the corner, the second following him. He stood his full height, exposed, and quickly trained his pistol at one of the Hoplites, he fired. The second was quick to replace the lead in the corner, and from there he shot at the other hoplite. The two Imperials fell dead as silent bullets whizzed through the alley and into their helms.

The stalkers' pistols were unique. They were fairly small, easy enough to fit in a pocket. They were loaded with Silent shots and fitted with a special Rozzarian device which was fastened at the muzzle of the pistol. The device was a hollow cylinder which extended the barrel of the gun. The purpose of the device was to reduce the noise of muzzle cracks, hence it was called _silencer._

The lead gestured the other two to follow him. He quickly stole into the alleys, turning left and right sure-footedly, not hesitating to check corners or evade the moonlight. Now that they were sure that _all_ Hoplites in this section were dead, they had little fear of detection.

They came to a large building. A stone fence enveloped it, thirty feet high. Instead of casting grapples so as to scale the partition the party simply crouched. The lead felt along the wall's base, slowly probing a section of the base with his fingers. He found the pre-etched lines. He gave it a push. Slowly but noiselessly a block three by two feet came loose of wall. There was no dust, no scraping sound which would have given them away. The lead quickly crawled through the hole in wall's base, the second and the third following quietly.

Xoxox

Scipio stood behind the large window in his humble office. To him, the night was very beautiful. The moon was full and bright, a mysterious curtain of clouds adorned the starless sky. The breeze was still but the night was cold. He stood staring at the moon dreamily, wishing he could do away with the charades and the stratagems, wishing to dispose subterfuge and simply destroy all those who stood between him and _his_ ultimate goal. He wanted, more than anything to see Ivalice burn, to see thousand of men locked in combat.

But Scipio loathed being sloppy. He was, in fact a murderer and a crook, but that was what others saw, and the last thing he wanted was to unintentionally and personally emphasize that he was nothing more than another upstart, a man who was drunk with power.

He was beyond all this. The thousands of Civilians he had murdered in old Archades, the thousands which hang in the gallows, the thousands he had deprived of life and home were all victims to _his_ justice. He did not slay and detain on Ortal's behest, he did not slay and detain just because they were insurgents to the martial law. His reasons were quite different. He could have murdered those ages ago, why not? Only now would his actions be _legalized_, and for the moment, he dared not increase his problems.

Some saw justice as the hand of law, the upholding of rights and the protection of those who have been oppressed. Scipio had a very different idea of justice. Contrary to all previously perceived notions, he was after peace first and revenge second.

How to attain _his_ peace? Not even he in his sane mind could have ever answered that.

"Why is it that you won't kill Ortal?" a curious soft voice spoke from behind him as Hilaneya sat comfortably on Scipio's chair.

Hilaneya's voice did not illicit the same annoyance as it once did. Scipio did not sigh in exasperation nor did he think to answer with his usual sarcasm.

"'It's not his time yet."

A raised eyebrow and a scoffing sound came from the woman behind the desk."_You _decide their time?" Hilaneya asked, she returned the favor of Scipio's patience by not challenging or mocking him, but still kept that curious tone. Scipio, still not looking at Hilaneya still calmly answered:

"I _am_ the conductor."

This time there was no mistaking the sarcasm in Hilaneya's voice as she replied: "Right."

Scipio did not avert his gaze from the beautiful moon when he replied to Hilaneya. Hilaneya sensed that he was moving everything into place, she had known Scipio for over a century now, two maybe, and whenever he became silent and contemplative that meant that his plans were already in motion.

Hilaneya was about to speak, she opened her mouth to formulate a reply, but Scipio cut across her, with his own spiel.

"Come," he spoke still in that same detached voice as he averted his gaze from the moon to finally rest his eyes on Hilaneya. "We shall now go to Giruvegan. " Passive red eyes behind the mask stared at the scantily-clad woman draped around his chair. "You requested I take you there, and now I shall accede to that request."

Hilaneya smiled at him, her smile sweet and for the first time in many decades she herself felt it was sincere.

XOXOXXO

"Now that Zargabath is captured and Ortal has declared Martial law, it is inevitable that our hands shall be forced." Basch began, his tone was grave as he surveyed the rest assembled before this "council".

He, Larsa, Al-Cid, Olen and Captain Sephyr had met to decide on the matter at hand: the upheaval in Archadia.

Larsa was silent and hands were clasped tightly together on top of the large circular table. They had all met in Al-Cid's court.

Captain Sephyr began to extrapolate on the situation, "Ortal is bent on war. Already, the Archadian army has tripled in its rank the past months. Though, it is highly unlikely for it to grow any more. " his voice held no emotion, simply a dictation of the bare facts.

"How many men?" Al-Cid inquired, his heavy accent did not hide the anxiety in his voice. A glance was shared between all of them before Sephyr deigned to speak.

"A million and a half, all branches." Sephyr said, his voice emotionless.

There were no gasps. There was no outward expression of shock. Instead, Al Cid now commented with a dry voice to no one in particular: "I understand Archades _only _has around five million citizens?

This time, Basch replied to his question. "That is true to the census. Though, I am quite certain that if Ortal were to arm all of his troops he would be spending more the allotted finances for the Military." Basch thought for a moment and then continued. "Though, I would not think that Ortal is worried about that, already, he implies that he is throwing away everything for war."

"No." Larsa's voice was cold, everyone turned to look at him, surprised.

"I know Ortal." The young Emperor now spoke his voice calm and distant, though his eyes spoke of his burden. " He is paranoid and overly cautious." He added though with no touch of emotion. "He would not charge into war without a multitude of contingencies. For him to cripple himself by depleting finances to support his regime would strain credulity." Larsa said with a determined air.

Basch's eyes strained towards his liege lord and though he remained passive, the next words he spoke showed the respect he had for the young Emperor. "What would you suggest, my lord?"

Larsa breathed in, gathering his wits about him, weighing the credibility of his assumptions. Then at last he spoke, "He is not throwing everything away. He has more assets at his disposal than we know."

"His army can still grow, then, if what you say is true my lord." Captain Sephyr mused, his green eyes glinting.

"Doubtful." Basch disagreed shaking his head at Sephyr's sentiments. "He may have the funds, but he does not have the men."

"Indeed." Larsa nodded agreeing with Basch. "Unless…" he speculated.

"He is employing non-Archadians." Al-Cid finished Larsa's sentence.

Larsa merely nodded. The conjecture seemed probable.

"Mercenaries?" Olen suggested.

"Probably." Sephyr replied now with a nod of his head.

"But, if it were mercenaries, Ortal would have another financial crisis." Larsa was quick to put that theory down. There was more to this than met the eye, something Larsa knew they were missing.

"Or, Ortal promised them land." Al-cid interjected interrupting Larsa's thoughts and to which the young Emperor nodded again.

Basch gave a thoughtful noise. "I do not doubt the employ of mercenaries, but I doubt how Ortal has managed to persuade maybe five hundred thousand or more to die for him." Basch began with arms folded, staring at the large map of Ivalice before them. "I sense that he is using an alternative method of persuasion."

"I think Scipio is persuasion enough." Olen added helpfully with a pointed look at Sephyr.

"Scipio may be in league with the mercenaries, or we are missing the point wholly. It is still probable, that Ortal is not using mercenaries."

Larsa suddenly spoke interrupting this conversation with a cool voice. "Let us ponder on how Ortal shall fight this war later. What do we do now that Zaragabath has been captured?"

"Forgive my bluntness my lord Larsa," Olen said respectfully, "but we must free him."

"Free him?" both Larsa and Basch exchanged surprised looks. "As merited as that may be, why should we and how with Archades in an uproar and Ortal and in Scipio on the watch.

"We need all the allies we could muster, Lord Larsa," Sephyr interjected now, his eyes shifting towards his second-in-command before speaking further. "And as such, Zargabath's location and situation does not help us any. In fact he is already a liability in the hands of the enemy. He is better used if we free him out. And given the present situation of Archades, it can be done." He looked over at Olen who seemed to have an idea already.

"A covert force, myself included, shall go to Archades and free him." Olen spoke unhesitatingly.

"Aurea has said that the Bureaucratic judges and soldiers loyal to you have been detained. We free them as well, commandeer a fleet and fight our way out of Archades. You'll have an army of maybe ten thousand. That's a good enough bodyguard.' Sephyr added with a firm tone.

Larsa stared at the two gold-clad soldiers with disbelieving eyes, not even trusting himself to speak as the two elaborated on their plan.

"Trust us, your liege, we will have the job done. Already I have formulated a plan." Sephyr spoke that would not have you doubt his sincerity.

Larsa sighed. He had no choice now, and it seemed that Sephyr and Olen knew what they were doing. Larsa exchanged small glances with Bash who was looking at both Sephyr and Olen with a passive face before nodding and looking back at his two personal guard. "Very well, let us hear it." Larsa said calmly.

XOXOXOX

Fingers brushed back a few stray locks from the sleeping face of a young maiden. The owner of such hand stood on her bedside, neither speaking nor looking up to see if anyone came through the door.

He was not supposed to be here. He had somewhere else to be, and yet he was strangely drawn to this young woman, still not rising from her stupor, still not opening her eyes, nor showing any signs of movement. The only thing that would have explained as to what he was doing here, was that he was pleading temporary insanity.

In fact, everything he did the minute he left the council room, he felt that his feet had led him to places that he had not realized until he was there.

He had been rather grateful however that there had been no others watching over Yvelle as she lay in her bed, still unconscious and still not stirring. Otherwise, he would have had to explain or make an explanation that he'd rather not do, especially since matters were on their gravest states.

However, finding himself here, in this room, with nothing but her steady breathing in the air, Captain Sephyr was rather calmed. There was something about the presence of this young woman, whether she was conscious or not, that soothed it.

Brushing away her dark azure locks, Sephyr allowed himself a small smile. Yes, things might be spiraling into chaos, but it was these little moments that allowed room to breathe. If Sephyr was a coward he would have stayed and waited for her to wake up. But the eyes whom Yvelle saw when she opened her own, were not Sephyr's shade of green.

XOXOXOXO

The stalkers made their way into the large building by crawling through a ventilation shaft. The shaft was endless and had many turns, eventually, they came to a grate in the shaft, and slowly but quickly, unfastened the bolts. They dropped from the shaft silently, one by one, landing on their feet with little sound.

The lead carefully un-holstered his pistol and scanned the dimly lit store room. It was as they had planned. The party had earlier absorbed maps and floor plans of the whole complex, memorizing every twist and turn. They proceeded out of the store-room into the dimly lit chambers beyond.

It was a prison.

However, something did not feel right. The air which hung around them was thick, and there was a strong metallic smell in it. A prison would usually smell a little foul from all the sweating bodies which were not groomed or bathed frequently, or would smell like any building at any rate, but there was something eerie about the halls.

The lead, cautious, fully dressed in black, his face and hands blackened with ash, crept forward. The Second followed, not far behind, pistol at the ready, the third, a female, behind the second, her staff clutched tightly.

The corrupted stench suddenly registered in the lead's thoughts, rendering a very disturbing mental image.

They would have to take a left before they reached the stairwell. They needed to reach the 2nd basement where their quarry was being detained.

The building was Octagon shaped. The outer halls were where the stairwells were. There were no other stairwells in the inner offices. In every floor, there were fifteen inclusive of the five basements; there was a hall which spanned the sides of the Octagon, two stairwells each, one going up, one going down. Only the upper five floors and the five basements had the cells. The middle five floors had records offices, armories and warden quarters. There were only ten rooms for each of the five middle floors. There were cells in all the remaining floors. The cells divided into four quarters of the Octagon a promenade between the quarters which were connected to the outer hall.

The party came to the stairwell. The dark abyss which lay before them told the lead that there was very little or no lights at this hour. It puzzled him.

The lead took a step down, then another, and another. The second followed apprehensively, then the third. They slowly descended the stairs, training their pistols at the darkness until they were a part of the darkness, the thick black folds engulfing them.

XOXXOXO

Scipio delighted himself with a walk. He decided to walk southward from Tchita, cross the river then he would proceed to Phon Coast, there to find a teleport crystal and then, to Giruvegan.

Hilaneya was walking beside him, her hand brushing his from time to time. He knew that she was trying to annoy him. However, Scipio was in absorbed in so many things that he hardly noticed.

Hilaneya grabbed his hand rather abruptly making Scipio stall in his tracks.

Scipio swiveled his gaze towards Hilaneya now, completely ignoring the scenery and focusing on her. She smiled as a reply It wasn't that sultry, seductive smile which she usually flashed to mock him. It was a sweet smile which sparkled with happiness. He closed his eyes, tried to read her thoughts, she was blocking him out.

'What?' He asked incredulous and suddenly suspicious.

'Oh, nothing.' Hilaneya's voice was sweet albeit a singsong one.

'Let go, then.' Scipio spoke and it was with just a hint of exasperation.

'No.' She said curtly, shaking her head, much to Scipio's hidden chagrin.

'Fine.' He responded just as stiffly a hint of his old irritation for her surfacing.

He walked onwards, Hilaneya refusing to let his hand go, then, as time passed, she began to swing their hands between them.

"Scipio." Hilaneya broke the silence with her soft murmur

'Yes?' For the life of him, Scipio did not realize he responded to her. A knee-jerk reaction it seemed.

"You know what your problem is?" Hilaneya continued in that soft voice of hers.

"I'm cruel?" He answered dryly.

Hilaneya gave an elegant snort and a shake of her head. "No, that's not a problem. You're problem is that you don't share your pain. I'm a friend, wait, I know I'm _more _than that, you can tell me what's wrong." She smiled at him again.

"_You're_ the problem. You know that." Scipio spoke through clenched teeth and there was no mistaking the sound of derision on his silken voice now.

"You still believe that?" Hilaneya asked, pulling them both to a stop. She looked up at Scipio now, who as usual, had looked away, not bothering to look at her.

'Yes.' The answer was whispered through clenched teeth. A small sigh escaped Hilaneya and she tugged on his hand to make him look at her.

'Let me tell you something…'She began and she could see Scipio's eyebrows were already raised behind his mask.

'You will never convince me otherwise. ' Scipio cut off harshly looking away now, his locks moving effortlessly with every single move of his head.

'I don't intend to," Hilaneya assured him, and for once, Scipio finally detected that there was no malice and deceit wrought in her tones for once. Could she be sincere.

"Though, I don't believe it's my fault anymore." Hilaneya whispered, running her hand over his gloved one.

Of course. Of course she had to say it that way. Sighing roughly, Scipio brought up his free hand to massage his forehead from underneath his mask. Damn, insufferable woman. Scipio dared not distance himself, or wrench his arm loose. The slightest sign that he was irked would only pleasure Hilaneya. He did not want that.

'You don't share your suffering Scipio.' Hilaneya whispered now, and it was the softest Scipio had ever heard it. Even after all those years. Scipio made a dismissive sound and looked down upon her yet again.

'So?'

'Pain shared is pain halved. Remember that.' She murmured and then smiled.

Hilaneya was sure Scipio was rolling his eyes behind his mask. But his answer was serious enough, all be it tainted with his usual sarcasm. 'I have so much to share.'

'There we go.' Her grin widened, her orange yes shining with some emotion or other. Scipio sighed again, this time, more of sadness than anything else. That is, if he showed sadness.

'So much I think you'll have too much." He spoke in an even voice now, looking at Hilaneya through his mask. "I don't want to spoil you now." A small twitch of his lips.

She chuckled then held his entire arm, no longer his hand, and leaned her head on his shoulder, which was fortuitously not clad ion armor.

'Why do you try me so?' Scipio asked exasperatedly to which Hilaneya just smiled back.

"Why indeed."

XOXOXOXO

Ortal glanced at the map which lay before him. Several tokens littered the map, the tokens represented his armies. He shifted them from country to country, trying his hand at conquest. He had little knowledge of how to effectively conquer a battlefield, but he reasoned that common sense was the principle.

Ortal shifted an air force token towards Dalmasca, telling himself that the Dlamascan's had a runt of an air force and would easily be overpowered, even now when they had improved their air force. He played on a country's weakness. He placed infantry tokens on Bhujerba, Infantry and Air on Rozzaria and the Mt. Bur-Omiscase. The only susceptible resistances were these three; among others which were less culpable were the Viera, The Garrif, The Hunters and the Pirates in Balfonheim. For safe measure he placed an infantry on each. When he had finished, he began to brood on what had transpired lately.

The attack on the mountain, he did not order it. He wondered who. It was probably Scipio, but it did not bother him, surprisingly. He would have ordered Scipio to do so anyway. But the attack had forced him to declare war, and ultimately, Martial law. Had he not declared Martial law, had he still allowed the Archadians their freedom a moment longer he would have civil war which would cause an abeyance to his schemes.

So that was that, the attack on the mountain was inevitable, but it wouldn't be what he would have chosen. He had thought of attacking Nalbina first, and then he would strike Rabanstre. Somehow, he favored that _someone_ attacked Bur-Omiscase. No one, not even the Rozzarians, would have thought that Archadia would strike hard there.

Then there was Scipio. Ortal had noticed that he no longer exhibited rudeness and was somewhat obedient now. Ortal reasoned that, now that he was by his declaration, _lord_ of the Archadian Empire, Scipio was obliged to obey him. Larsa had encountered Scipio a few times before; he had seen how courteous Scipio was to the Solidor. He even bowed, on both knees _every time._ However, Ortal knew that Xoles Ortal, the Emperor before the Solidor's , he could not remember how they were related, had something to do with the Majistrate selection systems. He concurred that Scipio bore a grudge for Ortal and his ilk, and that was that. But wait, Xoles lived more than two centuries ago, if he had known Scipio or Scipio had known him, and then wouldn't Scipio be dead? No, that's not right, Ortal dismissed the thought.

Scipio could now be controlled, he, it would seem, abided to laws, and that was important.

Now, he pondered on the armies. How would he distribute 1,450,000 men across Ivalice? He had to significantly expand the military complex in the Uplands to house the additional troops and surplus. He would commit 900,000 to storm Rozzaria. Rozzaria had strength of 750,000 soldiers, all of which come from the colonies. 150,000 of the 750,000 are the pure-blooded Rozzarians. Dissension would be easy to spread among their ranks.

Then again, it already has. The viper, Scipio, sowed seeds of poison in a few hearts which headed some of the colonies. The only reason why Ortal was able to finance, why Scipio was able to finance, the expansion of the military was because of these colony heads. How Scipio poisoned them to lend revenue and manpower against Emperor Margrace he did not know, and it did not matter, he had them with him, for him.

What a pity, he thought, that the Nabradians were no more. He never heard of a kingdom which devoted wholly to war aside from Nabradia. They were not violent and did not seek to war against all their neighbors. They were quite peaceful, but their armies were fiercer than any which existed. With only 75,000 to defend their little country, they were able to repel Judge Zecht and his Bureau with little fuss. What a pity that Nethicite spelled their doom.

Nethicite…

Ortal remembered that Balthier and his wretched Viera failed to bring him his stone. Then, lo and behold Scipio had the stone all along. It was all a ploy.

Now he had both stones. He needed only to read Cid's manuscripts further as to how he will gain the hidden power of the Shadow Nethicite.

Since Scipio was too much of a viper, he decided that he should be dealt with, and then he would appoint a new judge.

Ortal stood from and began to pace about the room. The moon was beautiful tonight. Even a man like him knew how to appreciate beauty; a curvaceous body, a pretty face, an elegant swan or in this case, a full moon.

He proceeded to his balcony, which overlooked Draklor, and beyond. He spotted the prison, far in the horizon. He did not like visiting the place. It was a very eerie building, where Scipio was, secretly, chief ward. The building was in the outskirts, where the smell could not reach the City.

He knew what Scipio did in that Octagon-shaped edifice. He wondered if Balthier had suffered greatly at Scipio's hands,

XOXOXXOXOXO

The lead could not believe his eyes. The first basement was poorly lit, but it could not hide the dead and the dying. A few detainees still stirred, alive, so it would seem. But there were others with them, motionless. The third covered her mouth, suppressing a scream. The lead did not want to behold the spectacle anymore, he went on. He stalked silently, his footsteps muted against the steel floor. He was conspicuous enough, but no one noticed him. The detainees held on to life, but whether they held on to sanity was questionable.

Again, they came to the descending stairwell. It was darker than before. Slowly, again, the lead descended the steps. They piled on the landing, tense and sweating.

This was no prison, it was a morgue.

Stifling all ill-thoughts and sickening feelings, the lead proceeded onwards. Their quarry was on the far side of the Octagon, on the 1st quadrant of an imagined Cartesian plane, they would be on the 3rd. They crept past the cells, the extremely poor lighting made the lead think that this was not a maximum security prison. The wardens broke spirits here.

The lights suddenly blinked on.

The lead suddenly sprinted; the whole floor had no walls, only a few thick posts for structural support. His head darted left and right, scanning for an Imperial, none. He quickly fell to the floor, the second and third following him. He crawled past the cells. There were sleeping, or dead, people in it. Surprisingly, the whole floor was colored white, save for the iron bars.

The lead tensed, listening.

Footsteps, behind them, someone was descending the stairwell.

Second whipped about, crouching now, and not crawling. His pistol was aimed at the stairwell.

Lead got up as well, on his stalking crouch, and pulled second's gun down. They were hiding on behind the multitude of bras near the second quadrant.

'This way, hurry.' Lead said in a hushed but tensed tone. The three began to crawl past the crossings quickly. The sound of the footsteps intensified.

Another crossing, the y-axis, nearing the third quadrant.

The footsteps stopped.

A cold, listless voice spoke, 'Take a few of these sorry cod-pieces', he spoke to two Imperials who escorted him.

The Imperials unlocked a cell in the first Quadrant, and took three dying bodies out of the cell.

Lead took a look, raising his head from his crawl.

'_Frethelion.' _He said in a hushed angry tone.

Second and third tried to take a look, but lead gestured them not to.

Frethelion, carrying a corpse, led the two Imperials out of the 2nd basement. The lights flickered shut, his footsteps faded into nothingness.

Slowly, senses sharpened; lead eased into a stalking crouch. Lead scanned the surroundings. There was no sign of Frethelion or his lackeys.

'Come on.' Lead urged the two forward.

They came to the cell they were looking for. Third handed her staff to lead, then fumbled with the lock, the lock came loose and she slowly swung the bars inward.

Lead entered the cell slowly, his eyes adjusted to the poor light. He was sure footed and did not stumble on anything.

This was _the _cell. The plans had been read and reread many times; he knew where he was going.

He came to a silhouette slumped on a corner, resting on the bars.

'Your honor…'

The lights flickered to life.

A man looked up at him, half alarmed.

'You?!' Lead said.

Then there was an alert. A siren wailed, signaling intrusion in the facility.

XOXOXOXO

Frethelion fumbled with a little tetrahedral which served as a paper weight in the chief warden's office in the prison.

He was deep in his thoughts. He was seldom puzzled but whenever he was puzzled he thought and after which everything fell into place; his conjectures were always accurate.

He was drawing conclusions regarding Scipio.

Earlier that day, Scipio briefed him and told him to listen very carefully as everything must be executed with the most precise of timing.

Scipio had told him that he must go to the prison tonight. He was very direct and concise; he was not absurd at first, as Frethelion had anticipated.

'Tonight, you must post a watch on the wall, but use the Le pummel assassins and make them hide in the shadows, order them not to kill,' he remembered Scipio say.

'Our enemies, the Lord Larsa and Lord Al-Cid will send people to attempt to infiltrate the prison, let them. They are after Zargabath. I do not know for sure how many but it is safe to expect less than five. Let them pass through, they have associates here in the city, do not hinder them.' at this point Scipio produced five dossiers. The folder which contained them was labeled 'Tournesol', 'They will penetrate the wall some time past midnight. Move Zargabath to the third basement and move Balthier to his cell in the second. Balthier must not know that Zargabath was moved.'

Frethelion nodded at this, he was beginning to see a plan of grandiose masquerade.

'Make sure that the facility is dimly lit. Let the whole warden staff know about this. Once they have reached the second basement you must make an appearance, make them think that you are present but you are unaware of them.'

Frethelion was certain; it was a masquerade, but for what? He thought again, listening raptly to Scipio.

'Once they have opened Balthier's cell and only when they are actually within the cell, sound an alarm and send three security groups to engage them. I imagine they will survive, let them. However, this is very important as well, at the very moment that you sound the alarm; send the Viera to the fifteenth floor. Balthier will know what to do. I also imagine that Balthier will escape with the Viera and the intruders.'

Scipio did not emphasize, he did not lean forward to add importance to his sentences. He gave Frethelion a plan to execute and execute he must.

But why? Why should he? Or, why would Scipio want that?

So, Frethelion thought, in Scipio's warden office, patiently waiting for the strike of midnight. The guard was already posted; Frethelion weighed the possibilities and surmised that posting them ahead of time would increase the chances of success. Everyone was ready for the masquerade of Scipio's making.

Now, why the masquerade Scipio? Frethelion thought.

His loyalty was turned that fateful day when Scipio was reading Kilitan manuscripts in the holy Library of Bur-Omiscase. Frethelion was usually there, reading book after book but never running out of anything to read. Scipio was expecting him as his head lifted from the book he was reading and his face lit up when he saw Frethelion. Frethelion was not alarmed, ever. He was a very calm man who was able to take in any situation quickly. Then, an old friend of his walks into view from behind a book case and flashes him a smile.

Then, Scipio bribed Frethelion to betray his faith in Kiltia and his faith in the holy light.

Frethelion was a very loyal man, but his avarice always had the final say on his loyalties.

Scipio offered him a _very_ handsome reward, he said yes immediately.

And now, here he was, in the chief warden's office. He had come to one surmise about the masquerade. Scipio had asked him to oversee things as he was preparing for a romp with Hilaneya. To whatever place? He did not ask.

He had grown to respect Scipio, and he was now becoming very loyal to him.

He had surmised many things about Scipio: he was merciless, unreasonably bi-polar, sarcastic, sadistic, deceptive and physically inhuman.

But there was one thing about Scipio which made him loyal to him.

Scipio knew what he was doing, he was surefooted in his actions and his decisions, however obscure to Frethelion, were concise and final. He used his head and Frethelion had assumptions as to what he used his head for: dominance over Ivalice.

It was in Frethelion's blood to be overly greedy, and it was also in his blood to be extremely intelligent.

His clock told him that it was midnight.

XOXOXOX

It had been a night unlike this. For once, the Rozarrian clear skies had been overshadowed with heavy clouds. A sign of the rainy season it seemed. The night was still young but several of the citizens had already taken to their homes, preparing for the storm that would hit it seemed at midnight.

"Vaan, I don't like the looks of this," Penelo's whispered voice jarred the young sky pirate out of his reverie. He had been staring at several Archades maps, his usually open face, withdrawn into serious lines. He looked older than his actual age of 20.

"It's going to be okay Penelo," Vaan assured absentmindedly, quill dashing across the parchment, marking yet another place that his partner could not understand.

"But, Vaan," Penelo asked. "It's much too dangerous. Imperials would be everywhere. How could Larsa and Al-Cid decide something like this?" Her voice was high with panic now. "What if those chosen can't do this "mission"? What if one of them gets hurt? What if it's a trap for us---?"

"Penelo," Vaan looked up, there was a hint of exasperation in his voice as he placed his palms on the table, on top of the masts to look at his partner. "I _know_ it's going to be dangerous. Everybody does. But if we don't do anything about this…" Vaan sighed and looked down before looking up once more.

"I don't want to get caught in another war where we're going to lose Penelo." He spoke in a clear voice now. "And it's better it be done like this. A small covert operation. That way, not too many of the party gets hurt unlike last time…"

"Vaan.." Penelo opened her mouth to protest, but the creaking sounds of the doors opening announced the arrival of several other people and the interruption of the conversation between the partners.

Ashe entered the room in slow steady steps, a loose dress wrapped around her form and made to be free in order not to strain the bandages around her torso. She smiled softly at Vaan, and Penelo, who had turned around to see who entered, saw how Vaan's eyes softened when he saw Ashe.

Ashe leaned heavily against Larsa's arm, who nodded to Vaan and Penelo as the two of them approached, showing that despite his rather lanky appearance, he was quite strong. Ashe's grip wasn't exactly what you call feather-light.

Vaan, who had been looking at Ashe with still that rather wistful look about his face turned to his partner, and was rather surprised to see her with her head lowered, and not meeting Larsa's eyes. Vaan looked over to Larsa next and noticed that the young Emperor looked strained.

Not that he wasn't looking so already; Larsa had gathered his ebony black locks at the back of his neck once again, indicating that he _was_ the Emperor of Archades. His face had the look of drained on them, he had faint circles under his blue eyes, and those eyes, that were once as deep and as sparkling as sapphires looked light and faint as if they had been diluted several times. Vaan's gaze travelled between Penelo and Larsa, who did not say anything about Penelo's actions, but Vaan remained silent.

Instead, Vaan looked over Ashe and Larsa's shoulders towards the door, as if waiting for somebody else to enter through the door.

Sure enough, Basch entered through the door and was followed by a paler than usual Yvelle. Even so, Yvelle smiled softly at those gathered, albeit still a little weakly. Her azure locks were not gathered at the back of her head for once and was flowing freely down her back and down her waist. On her hands she carried her cloud staff, but she too had bandages wrapped around her torso. She was not however, holding unto Basch's arm, though that was not clearly because Basch had refused.

With small steps, Yvelle proceeded forward, with Basch on her heels. A look passed between Vaan and Basch. The time had come.

"Here we are," Vaan muttered under his breath, looking down on the maps before back towards his groupmates. His friends. A faint nod from Basch and Vaan cleared his throat.

"I guess, uhm…" Vaan cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not really good at speeches things. Uhm Basch?" he turned to look at the older man. Basch shook his head in mock exasperation, but cleared his throat to speak now.

"The plan has been set." Basch spoke in a gravelly voice. His eyes scanned each and every person there. "The circumstances demand of us to part, at least for a time. It is no longer wise for all us to convene and travel together in a prolonged time, at least for now. " Another long look for each of the members.

"Lord Larsa shall stay here. The peace and treaty with Rozzarria is still treading at fragile ground, and it is imperative we secure this alliance. If Scipio and Ortal are doing what we have deduced they are doing, it is necessary for us to gather as much of our alliances, old and new together." Basch spoke now, meeting Larsa's eyes who nodded mutely.

"Given that, the Lady Ashe shall depart from Rozzarria. Despite her condition it seemed, it is dire however that she turn back to Dalmasca, and perhaps Bhujerba, to seek assistance, once again, with the Marquis Ondore."

"And of course, it's time perhaps, I take back Rabanastrre from Zirenne. I hate to think what Nuube, Yellie and Cypher have done to her." Ashe added in a rather soft voice though her eyes had a hint of mirth in them that Vaan automatically turned to her, a look of incredulity in his mien. Ashe merely gave a mysterious small smile before looking back at Basch.

"Meanwhile, while this is happening, Vaan, and myself as well as…" Basch paused as if suddenly reluctant to speak. Only Yvelle's faint clearing of her throat made Basch open his mouth again. "as well as Yvelle, shall fly towards Archades to rescue Zargabath. The Resistance Zaragabath has established during Lord Larsa's absence shall assist."

A silence followed Basch's words now. Penelo actually had looked up and there was no denying the fear in her eyes. All the mirth had left Ashe's face and there was nothing but a grim look in her eyes. Yvelle's face was as calm as any though the grip on her staff proved the tension she was feeling.

"I guess…" Penelo started, biting her lip now, tugging on one of her braids, "This will be the last time we will be gathered together as a group then?" Her eyes were sad and Vaan moved to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Penelo." Vaan reassured squeezing her shoulder. "We'll see each other again." He smiled that old Vaan smile again that Penelo couldn't help smiling back.

"Sure enough," Basch replied and he too had a faint smile moving about his beard. "When all this is over, and everything has been said and done, we shall meet at Balfonheim."

A small smile from Vaan now. "That place has always been free from any outside rule, it shall be safe to meet there."

"I don't think a war can stop us that much," Ashe spoke and everybody turned to give her incredulous looks of which Ashe pretended to look indignant, and which triggered the laughter.

Yes, it was good to laugh once in a while. Before the storm hits; before the day ends, before the night claims all.

* * *

**Authors' Note: Here we go...the end has come..LOL..heehee...We shall include an extensive Author's Note at the last chapter. Click that button....! XD**


	60. Chapter 60: Maelstrom

Character Counter: 0

Chapter 60: Maelstrom

_It was Balthier. _Lead thought, as he fired another bullet into a charging Imperial. The man, in Zargabath's cell had _not _been Zargabath, but _Balthier._ But there would be time to analyze where had they gone wrong later. It was time to move!

When the alarm sounded, the lights flickered back to life and, at a moment's notice; several Imperial troops were coming down upon them.

The Imperials were armed with daggers but had superior numbers. Lead and second flanked out, firing and reloading as fast as they could while the Imperials converged on them relentlessly, third kept between them, casting spells and flailing her staff about.

The Imperials kept coming.

Lead's weapon clicked empty, he fumbled for another clip, nothing.

"Vaan! I need more ammunition!" he yelled to second, keeping an Imperial at bay with a dagger of his own, drawn from his thigh.

"I'm out too Basch!" Vaan replied. He too had drawn his dagger and had engaged the Imperials hand to hand.

An Imperial lunged for Basch, but he deftly strafed and skewered the incoming Imperials neck. Then, using the technique which never failed him, he dove headfirst into the Imperial rank.

He made contact, he started hacking and slashing, keeping other daggers at bay. Then, a dagger slit his left thigh and he fell to the ground and the Imperials upon him.

Vaan had not been brash; he thinned the Imperials, engaging them one by one until there were none left to fight. He turned around to see Basch lying on the floor, parrying and stabbing at Imperials as best as he could.

Third had he own battle, three Imperials had cornered in the cell promenades. Her staff was not an effective melee weapon and casting spells was tiring. She glanced to her right, given only a heartbeat to do so, but she saw Basch tumble and then overwhelmed. She swallowed her hesitation and cast _Bio._

Several green masses of sludge with slimy tentacles flailing in every direction exploded from the tip of her staff and headed for every Imperial in sight.

The toxic masses tore at the Imperials with their tentacles and then, once the Imperials were open, funneled inside their bodies and continued flailing their tentacles until the Imperials were dead and poisoned.

Panting sliced and bruised, Bash tried to get up. Everything had happened so fast.

"Basch, are you all right?" Vann asked as he hurried to aid the fallen judge.

Suddenly an Imperial rose to his feet, tentacles flailing from his lacerated gut. He held his dagger high as he charged towards Basch and Vaan.

Then he suddenly froze, his arms twitching, then the tentacles subsided as a dagger tip protruded, bloody and glimmering, from his chest.

The Imperial slumped to the ground dead. Balthier was holding a bloody dagger in his hands as third came running to them. The man looked liked nothing of his old self, a mere shadow of the man Vaan, Basch and the others knew. His face had been gaunt and looked rather haunting, his clothes tattered, his muscles looked weaker than they had been, starved it seemed. And in his hazel eyes, there spoke a deep pain unfathomable that even Basch could not understand it. This was a shadow of the man they used to call the greatest sky pirate of all time.

Balthier however ignored the look of derision on Vaan's face and turned to glare at the person who approached him.

"Stay away from me, girl.' Balthier spoke, and though the accent was still there, it was huskier, darker and more ways spoke of the change he had gone through. What had been done to him here? What evils did Balthier have to go through in order to transform him to this specter? And where was Fran?

All these questions on the three's heads were interrupted by the cold, chilling words Balthier added. "It would not sit well with your friends."

Vaan stared up at him, his eyes unbelieving of what they had just seen. His eyes did not burn with the fires of hate which it once did but neither did it have the delight of seeing an old face. Whatever Balthier had done, Vaan did not wish this fate on him. They had been friends after all.

Basch made a pained grunt, and slowly rose to his feet. "I am grateful." He spoke to Balthier, to which the man merely shrugged to. Vaan rose to his feet now, clearly ignoring his once idol and preferred to pay his attention to the third member of their group as she rejoined them.

"Are you all right, Yvelle?"

Yvell made a slight nod; she was casting darting glances around the area, scanning for enemies and apparently apprehensive of their current situation.

Vaan was looking at Balthier blankly, his blue eyes calculating him, rude almost in his stare. The old Balthier by now would have spoken out a sassy remark or some such and Vaan was surprised he didn't. In fact, Balthier barely glanced at Vaan at all. Something that irked the younger pirate.

"Leave him Basch; we have other things to do." Vaan said coldly without taking his eyes of Balthier.

Balthier ignored this and merely shrugged. He turned away from them and proceeded to the stairwell.

But before he could cross the intersecting promenade footfalls and shouting were heard from the stairwell which led to the floor below. Within seconds another group of Imperials had appeared. This it seemed to evoke a reaction from Balthier for his eyes widened and turned to look over at the others.

"This way!" Balthier yelled to the three.

Basch and Vaan were doubtful, preparing to fight rather than to flee.

"There's no escape but the fifteenth floor. Hurry!" Balthier tarried no longer; he bolted about, dagger in hand and made for the other stairwell.

Basch began to back away slowly but Vaan would not stir.

Yvelle was unfamiliar to the hatred they felt towards Balthier; she urged them to retreat, to follow Balthier. But when that did not work, she too ran for the stairwell and instead urged them to follow her.

The Imperials gave chase.

XOXOXOX

Fran was climbing the stairwell which led to the fifteenth floor very slowly. She was wounded, she was broken and she was violated. She was humiliated.

The torture she endured was nothing compared to the torment of being alive with a wounded pride. It was all Scipio's doing.

Repeatedly, Scipio himself beat her with chains.

"You will not cooperate?" Scipio demanded his silky smooth voice cutting through her ears like blades when he had Imperials pin her limbs to the ground, "Then I will make you!"

Instead of a lash he used a chain. It was a heavy, rusty chain which abraded her back with each and every swing.

Then, she would still not tell what Scipio wanted to hear.

"Where is the stone?!"

She glared at him defiantly earning not another laceration but a wide grin crept from his lips.

He ordered his men to abuse her, and so they did, repeatedly and cruelly. And then when all the torment was done, all the beating and the violation, they tied her to a chair with her hands bound behind her. Her head hung in eternal shame.

Then after a while, when the hours crawled by, Scipio came in and leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"I can imagine the shame you must live by, now. Since you are of no use to me, and you are shamed, I will give you death to end your misery. The fifteenth floor of this facility shall be your grave…" there was a very blank tone in Scipio's voice when he told her thus.

She was wiser than many of her Kinsmen, but even she could not fathom Scipio and what it was or who it was which drove him to do the things which he did.

But what would she care?

Now, she walked meditatively, up the stairs. There were two riflemen at the bottom of the stairwell, guns at the ready. They would not accompany her to the door.

She came to the door which would open to the fifteenth floor. It was a plain gray door which swung inward. It was slightly rusted and the smell of blood was very evident; the air thick with it.

She grasped the knob and turned it. She stepped past the threshold.

She could never betray Balthier for reasons she could not yet understand. Perhaps Balthier had shown her what she had always wanted to see, but she was uncertain what it was.

What she _was _certain of was that she was deeply honored now, to have been of aid to a valorous man.

Balthier told her of why he betrayed the Lord Larsa and his other friends. It was simple, but it was enough to be deemed worthy of honor.

Scipio would have killed her even if she had cooperated.

So, now, she walked into her death, having been strong for Balthier.

XOXOXXO

Hilaneya did not let go of Scipio's arm throughout their entire trip. She insisted despite Scipio's occasional protest delivered in a calm and silky voice. It exasperated Scipio but his mood would not be changed today, so he allowed her.

Now, they were in Giruvegan again. They were not at the Gateway, but rather, within the grand chamber of the Grand crystal; the massive hive-like structure which housed the vast crystal.

"Tell me again, how that falling down trick works." Hilaneya said to him, leaning very close to his ear.

A sigh of exasperation.

'If you take a free-fall from anyone of the levels, the chamber will turn itself into a loop. So, you can't actually die from falling her because when you're near the bottom, the mist is so dense that it distorts space and time, you'll only end up at the very top of the chamber only to fall again, then it goes on, a cycle.'

"How do you stop?" Hilaneya asked eagerly, like how a small child will anwer.

"Grab a ledge." He replied dryly.

"You said that there was a library here, right?" Hilaneya spoke with a bit of interest. Or perhaps she was trying to prolong the time Scipio would speak to her. Scipio did not doubt it was the latter.

"Yes." A muted response.

Hilaneya smiled and tugged on his arm again. " Where is it?" she asked eagerly only to get a grunt from Scipio as a reply. She did not desist on her pulling on his arm.

'The very bottom of this chamber.' Scipio answered glaring at her now when he could not take the tugging anymore.

'How do we get there?' Hilaneya continued to ask, eagerness in her voice. Scipio finally figured the best way for her to finally stop talking was to answer all her questions and be done with it.

'We walk. If we descend all the way the Mist will not distort our time and space, therefore the only possible way that you can actually reach the _real_ bottom of the chamber is by walking. '

'There's really a floor there?' she sounded doubtful.

Scipio resisted growling in pure frustration. He had forgotten how inquisitive Hilaneya could get. "Yes and a library with numerous tomes and manuscripts containing invaluable knowledge.'

Hilaneya smiled, "Take me there then, and I will read with you."

Scipio shrugged as he saw no apparent point in visiting the place now that he knew most of what was written in those tomes.

While they were descending the steps a silence hung over them. Hilaneya disliked silences so she struck a conversation.

'What about the prison? Wasn't the intrusion due tonight?'

'Frethelion will take care of everything.' Scipio said in an assured tone, 'I even told Balthier that his beloved Viera was going to die if he didn't do something about it.' Scipio smirked.

"What did you tell him?' The interest in her voice was real now.

'While I was torturing him I said, "Fran will die on the fifteenth floor once you hear an alarm go off. You see, the siren's wail awakens my accomplice in the fifteenth floor; he will take care of Fran. But lo and behold, once that siren wails, you will be free and you can save her. I'll berth the Strahl on the roof; just in case you survive you can escape. There's only one door leading from the fifteenth floor to the roof so don't get lost." And then I went to come and get you.'

Raised eyebrows, as if she doubted some part of this elaborate plan of Scipio's. "Wouldn't he suspect that it's a trap?'

'Of course he would.' Scipio answered with enthusiasm now.

'Well?' Hilaneya looked at Scipio, 'Will that not destroy your plans?'

'I always have a plan.' A faint smirk and a hint of arrogance.

Hilaneay chuckled, 'Oh well. That's my Scipio,' Scipio grunted at this, 'what did you find so interesting in this place anyway?'

'This,' Scipio began as soon as Hilaneya had finished pronouncing her last syllable, 'is where I found the truth behind people like you, and Frethelion and that girl in the Lord Larsa's party named Yvelle. There are actually four of you, I'm not sure what or which person the fourth took form as.'

'Ah, so now you know.' her face lit up with excitement.

'You could have told me you were so, but that does not merit my forgiveness of your sins against me.' There was chastisement in his tones that Hilaneya did not like.

Hilaneya stuck her tongue out at him.

'And this place,' Scipio continued, 'is where I found the truth about me; what I am and why I am.'

'I'm sure that's very interesting.' There was no sarcasm in her tones now.

XOXOXO

Balthier ran, as fast as he could, up the stairwells. Fran was walking to her doom; violent mental images appeared in his mind. If anything happened to her…

_Scipio you swine._

After Scipio had tortured Fran and ordered her to be violated, he then proceeded to torture Balthier. Balthier did not feel the pain, no. He felt the pain long before he was tortured with chains and lashes, he felt pain when he heard Fran scream. When he _saw_ what they did to her. Endless, countless screams, that trapped Balthier in a world of nightmares.

After a bout Scipio spoke to him.

"I try to pry an answer I already know."

'What?!' Balthier spat his heart cold, surging with hatred new to his person.

"Of course I have the stone, I was just messing with your heads. " Scipio answered cheerfully, peeking at Balthier's apoplectic mien with a smirk. "Ah, however, listen. When a siren sounds, go to the fifteenth floor where Fran will be waiting for you to rescue her, otherwise she'll die.' Then Scipio smiled his evil smile and before Balthier could fully grasp what he had said and before he could utter _what are you prattling about_ Scipio had gone with a flourish of his cape.

_Scipio, as I live and breathe_. Balthier cursed that name again and again as he dashed up the steps. Scipio was playing with them, all of them.

He was playing with Larsa and all his friends, with the senator, with all Ivalice. He had made very clear to Balthier that he was pulling all the strings, and soon he would spread pestilence on all Ivalice with the ravaging fires of war. Oh, how he longed to strangle the life out of Scipio.

Now, as he dashed up the steps, Balthier, Vaan and the girl he saw following them was right behind him. He could easily say why he had opted to _betray_ them, but he was sure that his reasons would not merit their belief as quickly as he would hope, as quickly as instantly.

He had no time to persuade and convince, for now. His main concern was Fran, next to that, getting Vaan, Basch, the girl and Fran out of Archadia as soon as he can.

Imperial ranks were at their heels, but strangely…

Balthier did not encounter a single Imperial as he ascended. None at all.

The fifteenth floor was likely a trap, but Fran was more valuable to him than his own life.

XOXXOXO

Frethelion heard the siren, he heard the Imperials rush after the intruders. Scipio had made it very clear that they _must_ reach the fifteenth floor alive and unspoiled. So, Frethelion ordered all security details to be positioned in the basement floors.

Frethelion knew what was in the fifteenth floor, and only now did he piece together Scipio's masquerade.

He rubbed his hands together; a smug smile on his face, satisfied that at last he fully understood what Scipio was going on about.

It was in his blood to be overly intelligent after all, that and being greedy.

XOXOXO

Fran had barely opened the door when a great gust of wind blew her into the room, or rather; a great gust of wind sucked her into the room. The door slammed behind her.

Ears pricked, she scanned the room she was in. It was poorly lit, and the lights were reddish and made the room look like it was covered in blood. There was a thick metallic smell cloying the air, then Fran knew that there were corpses in here, hundreds of them.

A scraping sound, then a heavy shuffle of feet. Fran wheeled about and saw nothing. The scraping was heard again, then a low growl which was slightly muffled, as though imprisoned in a metal box.

Her eyes, now adapted to the dim red glow of the room, darted left and right. She could see mounds of corpses, and then she heard the sound again.

She was in the middle of the room now, tensed. She wheeled about and then she saw _it_.

XOXOXO

The prison was much more hellish than a morgue, much, much more.

So long as a half devil named Scipio held it, it would be like hell itself. The very shape of the building was to inspire endless fear into the hearts of those which were unfortunate enough to have crossed Archadian law, let alone, Scipio.

The Octagon, Scipio hoped, was so bizarre a shape for a prison that its being bizarre would be one to make a _detainee_ uncomfortable. Scipio thought, and to some degree being accurate, that the Octagon gave the detainees illusions that they could run, but they'd eventually come to a corner, and change bearing and run again. It was like running in circles, but circles were familiar. Scipio didn't want them to feel familiar. He made sure that all detainees were shifted from cell to cell at least once a month.

He broke spirits in that prison, that much is very certain, but he broke many things aside from spirits.

Scipio didn't delight in torturing others who couldn't even flail at him, he was not that much of a butcher as he always reasoned that he wanted a good fight every time he slew. However, the detention of all outlaws within Archadian jurisdiction happened to be in his jurisdiction, he had no choice but to see to it done. Oh, how done the job is indeed.

Here's something very few people know:

The prison's basements were not the dank and dark dungeons one might find in an aging castle; riddled with bones and lined with dust, nor was it a slaughter house where Scipio's most devious torture methods were carried out. The basements were very clean in every sense of the word.

The upper five floors spelled hell beyond recognition to any detainee, to any_one_.

Scipio went mad there, so did his captives.

The worst torture chambers were on the top floor. There were no windows on the upper five floors. The middle five had generous enough slits to allow sunlight to creep in, but there on the highest five not even air could get past the walls.

And it was rightly so, there were always screams there on the highest five floors.

The eleventh to thirteenth floor was bearable enough, but nonetheless harrowing: endless beating and, if ever a woman, degradation. The smell was foul and the air thick and cloying. The detainees who were sentenced there were bound like slaves, naked and chained. They were not treated like humans anymore.

But despite that, Scipio made sure there was enough artificial light in those three floors. It gave the floors a little _humane_ touch as Scipio saw it lacked it. He pointed it out rather casually.

The fourteenth, or the second highest floor, was where more gruesome torture took place. But usually, this followed torture from the first three floors. This floor was used specially for mental torture.

Usually, by the first floor of the five highest floors, the detainee would crack and divulge all that need be divulged. Few ever reached the higher floors. Scipio allowed them that much, that if they lost their nerve and cooperated he would not let them escalate, but if they lost their sanity he escalated them all the way.

And that's very bad because nobody wants to go all the way up there. Once you go up, all the way to the fifteenth, there's no going back.

Why, if you die in the eleventh floor, the wardens would leave you there for at least half a day before they throw you into the regular cells. Only those who die in the fifteenth floor stay there, then again, no one really knows why people get escalated there.

Some assume that it was the sentence of the law. Some say it is Scipio's whim. But those some would only be the wardens. No one, not even the Emperor nor the covert and all-knowing Order of the Tournesol knows about the on-goings in that building. And the wardens fear Scipio more than anything, _anything_.

There are only two doors on the top floor.

There is one door which leads to a stairwell; the stairwell connects the fourteenth and the fifteenth floor. The other door leads to another stairwell which connects the fifteenth floor to the roof. Sometimes Scipio needs fresh air from all the corpse-smells.

One last thing, this only Scipio, Hilaneya and Frethelion know.

Scipio is the chief ward, but there's _something_ which helps him _coerce_ answers on the fifteenth floor. If not coerce, the thing acts as the executioner, which it usually does.

That something is beyond human comprehension, which is why it comes to question as to how Scipio managed to get it in there in the first place, whatever that thing is.

XOXOXXO

_It _appeared to be human, but its head…

A bizarre tetrahedral, made of steel which was now rusting and caked with blood, seemed to encase, or was, its head. It shuffled towards Fran, dragging a massive, rusty, sword behind it. The right hand which held the blade was bleeding profusely. It was clothed with only a kilt and it had boots which were blackened from too much blood. Its upper torso had several stitches spanning it, as if it was sewn from different corpses. It was very muscular, and the tetrahedral shifted from side to side as it advanced towards Fran.

Fran quickly looked for a weapon, fumbling around the corpse mounds. She grabbed hold of a metal bar she found skewered on one of them, and held it like a sword.

She poised herself, readying for a fight.

She assessed the thing which shuffled towards her, it seemed very vulnerable and slow.

She cast a spell, 'Ardor!' but nothing happened.

Strange, she thought. Why is there no Mist here?

The thing was ambling closer, and it was bending back to strike. Fran quickly strafed as the rusty blade hissed past her, missing her by inches. The thing's sword buried itself deep into the steel floor.

Fran quickly jumped backwards, and the thing quickly pulled its sword loose and swung it horizontally towards Fran. Fran was far enough and the blade missed her again, but the thing was surprisingly strong; it made a full turn swinging its blade as it spun and almost cleaved Fran's stomach.

It made another strike, from the right. Fran parried with the metal bar but the thing's blade was too hefty and it broke the metal bar and cleaved Fran's left shoulder.

Fran's knees buckled from the pain. The blade was not sharp but it was very heavy and the force of the strike was great.

The thing bent back again, preparing to strike…

XOXOXO

Balthier was running faster now, they were in the thirteenth floor stairwell, Balthier shouted to the others, 'Listen, the Strahl's probably berthed on the rooftop, when we get to the fifteenth floor go to the door on the other end and do not hesitate.'

Balthier made sure he was loud enough for the footfalls of the Imperials were beginning to intensify.

Basch merely grunted an affirmative.

But Vaan spoke to him, loud enough for Basch alone, as they fled, 'Are you believing him?'

'What choice do we have?'

XOXOXOXO

The Imperials froze at the hallway which led to the fifteenth floor stairwell, the leader called a halt and the intruders vanished up the steps.

'Sir?' an Imperial asked.

'Scipio has always said that nothing except him and some of his friends survive the fifteenth floor.'

'We shall back down then?'

'Yes.'

The Imperials began to back away slowly; the stench of blood and festering flesh was very strong.

XOXOXOX

The door exploded from its hinges and a dagger was suddenly quivering in the things chest.

'Run, Fran! To the other door!' a voice called her back from the meditative trance she had quickly placed herself in. Her eyes opened and saw the thing trying to get the dagger out of it, growling.

Fran quickly clambered up and scanned the room, sure enough; at the opposite side of the door which she came from was another door. She ran for it and saw the others run for it too.

Balthier was there before anyone else; he turned the rusted knob and opened the door. Fresh air flooded the room and washed away the cloying air was washed away but only for a little while.

'Hurry!' he beckoned the others, the thing was sauntering towards them.

Fran went past the threshold first, then Basch, Vaan and then the girl. Balthier took one last look at the frightful thing which shuffled towards him, it was slow and far enough.

He closed the door behind him, there was no deadbolt. He ran up the last stairwell which led to no door but simply an opening which led to the roof top. The others were still running up the steps, and they spilled onto a flat roof, and there on the east side of the concrete roof was the Strahl.

Balthier rushed past all the others, fumbled with the fuselage console and then the cabin door opened.

Balthier went inside and ran to the pilot's seat. He started the engines; the fuel cells were full and the rings were fully primed; the ship was in perfect shape.

As he waited for the rings to accumulate enough power, everyone got aboard. He quickly punched the cabin door control button and the door closed.

He glanced behind him, into the cabin, everyone was settling, Fran was moving up to join him in the bridge.

He turned his gaze to the control panel but something caught his eye: the tip of the thing's tetrahedral.

He quickly referred to the console, the glossair rings were having trouble, and there wasn't enough mist to launch immediately.

'Fran,' Balthier grabbed her by the shoulders, one was wet with blood, and gently but quickly made her sit down, 'we have trouble, stay here.'

Fran merely looked him in the eyes, no emotion in them. Balthier would not admit how much that hurt him. He turned quickly to the others, old hates forgotten at the moment in the need to escape.

'Vaan, I need five minutes. Grab a rifle from under the cabin bed and keep that thing at bay!' he shouted to Vaan. He opened the cabin door; the thing was on the roof and was shuffling towards the ship.

'What is that thing?!'A sharp cry from Yvelle told them that it was coming closer.

'Just shoot it!' Balthier yelled as he made for the engine room.

Vaan quickly knelt beside the cabin bed and found a Capella. _I'll deal with him later,_ Vaan told himself, glowering at the running Balthier, telling himself there was time for confrontations later. When they got out here alive. There were six of them on a rack. He got two and handed one to Basch.

"Yvelle, see what you can do with Fran!" Basch ordered as he exited the cabin, rifle in hand. Yvelle nodded and went to the bridge, whispering the healing words needed.

Vaan was already on the roof, the Capella at the ready. Basch joined his side, he pressed on the fuselage console and the cabin door closed.

The thing stopped shuffling…

XOXXOOX

'What's wrong with you girl?!' Balthier yelled at the engine.

The rings were fine, the fuel cells were full, and everything was in check.

Balthier tried harder to find the problem, the engine turbines were fine, and they should have accumulated enough mist in five seconds. There was _always_ enough Mist for the Strahl wherever it chose to fly.

Unless, there was something wrong with the engine catalyst; Mist which was not ignited would not provide propulsion.

He quickly unbolted the protective cover of the combustion mechanism, something was missing.

There was a little piece of paper stuck between two pipes. Something was written on it.

_That monstrosity on the fifteenth floor has the Mist ignition plug. It's in its stomach. –Scipio._

Then he heard gunshots outside.

XOXXOXO

Vaan emptied the fire shot clip into the thing's chest, five bullets out of eight hitting its mark. The thing growled and flinched with every shot.

'Scatter!' Basch yelled to Vaan as he fired at the thing.

Three bullets pelted the metal tetrahedral. The thing shivered and its massive sword clattered to the ground. It flailed at the air, as though blinded suddenly. Basch emptied the rest of his clip. He and Vaan had five extras each.

Vaan reloaded and quickly shot at the thing from behind. The thing flinched as bullets pierced its flesh. The fire shot burned the flesh, making black bullet holes.

'Shoot the head Vaan!' Basch yelled.

The thing stopped writhing and _looked_ at Basch, tilting the vertex of its tetrahedral towards Basch. It quickly picked its sword up and _ran_ towards Basch.

The thing swung it sword as it rushed past Basch, Basch quickly rolled out of the way. He righted himself and fired at the thing again. The bullets hit the tetrahedral and its legs, but it did not stop. It slowly faced Basch, preparing to charge again.

'Hey!' Vaan shouted and shot at the thing. It ignored Vaan even though all eight bullets pelted the tetrahedral.

Basch quickly reloaded but the thing was suddenly in front of him, it swung its sword from below and cleaved the rifle in half.

Basch stumbled and fell to the ground. He tried to scramble away from the thing as it raised its massive sword to strike from above. He could smell the drying blood on it and it made him think of a violent death destined specially for him.

'Over here!' Vaan shouted even louder. He approached the thing as he pumped rounds into it. The thing still ignored Vaan.

Basch could not scamper away any further. He could hear a low, guttural growl coming from within the tetrahedral.

There was a thunderous gunshot and the thing's tetrahedral blew into pieces. The thing's right arm slacked and the rusty blade fell with a clatter to the ground.

Balthier was standing by the cabin door, he was training his Fomalhaut where the thing once stood.

XOXXOXO

The grand crystal chamber was quiet. Scipio and Hilaneya had finished with the library. They were overlooking the Grand Crystal, once more on the topmost level of the chamber.

'How long have you known about me? About the four of us?' Hialneya asked Scipio. They were both gazing at the glowing crystal. She did not avert her gaze from it as she spoke to Scipio.

'Maybe a year after you nearly killed me here.' Scipio did not take his eyes away from the crystal as well.

'Oh. You do understand that I have been defeated.' Hilaneya's voice spoke of no remorse of her "killing" Scipio.

"Yes." Neither did Scipio. " I reckon this is the second time you assume the form of a hume. Your first metamorphosis was due to your death, who killed you, I know not. I do know that your kind is immortal when you are not of hume form. Then…'

"When I was reborn a hume I was a very naughty person and I transformed again. Only to be killed by Vaan and Penelo, and their friends.' Hilaneya interrupted a small smile gracing her face to which Scipio could only agree.

"Yes."

'If you hated me so, why did you not kill me? You would have made my life a hell by killing me endlessly, in this form or the other." There was curiosity laced in her tones, and more so besides that Scipio could not care to interpret.

Scipio was silent. Hilaneya was looking at him now, then after a long silence Scipio said, 'I would have killed you in your second form, but somehow, I didn't want to, I wanted to kill you in your hume form. But I needed you to live long enough to wreak havoc otherwise you'd break the cycle. Then when you did enough you would go missing, then I'd stumble upon you, in your second form. I thought killing you in your hume form would be more fun.'

Hilaneya chuckled then she said, "You have me now. Kill me." Orange eyes met Crimson ones as Scipio looked at her.

'I lost you every time before, when you would transform. I kill you now, I lose you again. I will not allow that…anymore.' Scipio replied in his serious tone, surprising himself at the honesty he spoke with. Hilaneya seemed pleased enough for she smiled at him and he smiled back.

'Does this mean, you forgive me?'

'Maybe.' A small shrug and a twitch of his lips.

Hilaneya's smile contorted into a perplexed expression.

'Look, back then I, I, uhm…'

'You could never say what you felt. So don't.' Scipio interrupted now, his voice becoming it's old cold tone.

'You're ruining the moment.' Hilaneya said. He stared at her.

'Maybe some other time, you will tell me what you want to tell me. But now, I must ask you to stay here. I have some business to attend to in Archades, bloody business.'

'I could help.' She insisted now.

'I don't want you to see it, Hilaneya.' Scipio spoke now, his voice soft and non-venomous.

Hilaneya cocked her head in disbelief. 'I am a murderer like you Scipio! My heart is as cold and black as yours!'

'My heart is not entirely _that_. Stay here, please.' Hilaneya's eyes met Scipio's and she saw what he was trying to get across, or at least what she thought Scipio was trying to get across; she could not read his thoughts right now, she didn't have the heart to do so, now that he had been so honest.

'All right.' she sighed resignedly.

Scipio smiled at her and left. Then when he had gone, she walked to the ledge and sat down and waited, patiently for Scipio to return.

XOXXOXO

Scipio collected his pistol form his office in the ministry complex. Frethelion met him in the lobby, both footsteps unhurried nor in a state of panic.

'They escaped as you planned my lord.' Frethelion spoke after a short bow before Scipio.

'Good.' Scipio answered, for once in no mood for theatrics.

'May I say something sir?' Frethelion inquired politely.

'What may that be?' Scipio returned, quite pleased that Frethelion had some manners. Unlike the little heathen witch Scipio would like to call Hilaneya.

'You seek dominance over Ivalice and you've arranged for this, carefully.'

Scipio laughed, 'Yes, oh so carefully, my plans are already in motion.'

'Even before the house of Soliddor?'

'Correct, you don't miss a thing do you? After all, you were feared for your intelligence.'

Frethelion looked at him, amazed.

'You know?'

'Oh yes. But enough of that, come, I will take another step towards dominance this night. It starts with that insipid Ortal.'

XOXXOXXO

Ortal had finished reading the novel he had recently purchased from the Imperial library. It was about politics and how that world revolved on out maneuvering each other to attain power. Sometimes, the maneuvers, as illustrated in the book, required subtlety and sometimes it did not.

One instance wherein subtlety was not requisite would be tomorrow, for he decided that he would have Scipio executed tomorrow, publicly and lawfully. He had sent a spy to Scipio's little jail house and his spy uncovered grim truths. Scipio treated the inmates inhumanly.

Even when Ortal had declared martial law, Scipio had shown some of his genocidal impulses. He hung at least five hundred Archadians who opposed Ortal. Ortal did not directly order this but simply asked Scipio to _take care _of the problem, not that he minded how he took care of it. But now, that only gave him another pretext to kill Scipio: he was a mad man and was the true enemy of the state. Oh, he could imagine it now, defacing Scipio in front of the Archadian public, and then, he would gain good favor also, for he would declare that Scipio acted on his own behalf and he, Ortal, was bringing a madman to justice.

That was what Scipio is after all, he is just a madman, he had no subterfuge as Ortal had once thought; when he heard of the prison it was clear that all was just a hoax to make him believe that Scipio was more powerful and cunning than what he appeared to be.

Ortal proceeded to his bedchamber. Someone was standing by the window.

'Who are you?!' Ortal demanded, his voice edged with authority.

'I am no mad man. I am more powerful and cunning than you think.' the figure said, its back to Ortal. Then, with a flurry of a cape it spun about and there stood Scipio, his eyes aflame with murderous intent.

He advanced on Ortal, speaking calmly in a very grave tone. 'You do not require subtlety, because you do not maneuver.' Ortal's eyes widened in horror, his head screeched danger.

_The alarm, I must summon my personal body guards! _He thought.

'Your guards cannot help you.' Scipio said. Ortal's eyes widened even more, he could feel his chest tightening as he slowly backed away from the advancing Judge.

'You are unfit to rule for your judgment is clouded. The prison? Your spy was in collusion with me, to make you feel in control. All these games were to make you feel in control, so that it may be easier for me to kill you.' then Scipio grinned an evil shark grin. Scipio quickly and suddenly drew his Durandal. And then Ortal's vison was suddenly leveled with Scipio's feet, his vision slowly fading, and the last he could hear was Scipio's evil chuckle.

_Why?_ He thought, but this thought lasted for one brief flickering moment, then he died.

After Scipio dealt with Ortal he assembled an honor guard of a hundred Judges. He had been conspiring with the military for this moment. There were, of course, those he could not bend, for instance the judges who belonged to the bureaus. He kept them in their cells, along with Zargabath, for they would be necessary in his games.

He didn't actually seek dominance, everybody simply assumes that. He was after vengeance, more or less.

Vengeance for one hellish life brought to him by the usurpers what be known as the Archadians. But soon, he grew to realize that he was not after Vengeance, he was after something he could not fully understand. He tried to justify his actions so he kept telling himself that he was after vengeance, for now, that would do him good.

So, he took his honor guard and literally knocked on every Archadian door. He asked all those who opened the door, despite their complaints of it being the dead of night, if they would be for him or against him. Now it was _he _who would declare martial law. He did not bother with the people of Old Archades for they were filthy and were, necessary, for his games.

Most of them, if not all answered against.

_Solidor's democratic poison._ He thought.

So, he commanded his honor guard to detain all those who refused him, and he rewarded a thousand sandalwood chops to all who accepted him.

But he was not through with the civilians who refused him.

He hung them all in the gallows, all of them.

By sunrise Scipio had slaughtered three-fifths of the civilian population. He raised the legal Archadian flag in the Imperial complex, but he only raised it halfway. He reasoned that all those who perished that night deserved a little respect, and so the country was half-mast.

'Now,' he said to himself, 'I am avenged, I have only to fulfil.'

* * *

**Authors' Note: Here we go. That's the End folks!**

**First, let us apologize for the long delay. I believe we have explained ourselves, but there's no harm in reiterating everything. Real Life has been very demanding, and it's only now that we got to post it. Yes, I confessed, it had been a few days sitting in the computer and..I apologize again.**

**So there you have it. I hope you guys like it! A shout out to a three reviewers who tirelessly review and remind us to post. Thanks to Sheik, Fudokishi, and Zaz0-Zaz9! Hope you guys like this ending..**

**Ooooh..One final thing. Whoever gets to guess from where we got the monster on the 15th floor from, there will a special prize and mention on the second book for you!!**

**Yes! There shall be a sequel. And as soon as we figure out a title, we shall Post it up!**

**Meanwhile, please review and critic. Your feedback is muuuch appreciated!!**

**Here's to the end of Ivalice Storm!! *toasts***

**Comet and Scipio  
**


End file.
